Travesía De Un Nuevo Comienzo
by MaryG11
Summary: "El destino puede ser cruel y arrebatarte todo en un momento, de ti depende si aprendes, aceptas tus errores y luchas por algo mejor" Vegeta abandono a Bulma, la Tierra está destruida sin lugar a donde ir busca venganza dispuesta a pelear al lado del enemigo... Un príncipe arrepentido cerrado a la verdad. Amigos que te ayudan y esperanza. ¡ULTIMO CAPITULO!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Segunda parte de mi primer Fic "El Destino nos unió".**

 **La trama que se desarrolla en esta historia está completamente entrelazada con la primera, por lo que sugiero para su compresión pasar a leer la primera parte.**

 **Esta segunda parte traerá muchos cambios en Bulma, advierto habrá un ligero cambio en su actitud, nada radical, nadie le quitará su esencia, simplemente ella llevará a cabo varias acciones que antes jamás pensaría en hacer.**

 **Aún hay mucho que contar…**

Nota: los diálogos estarán entre guiones, y los pensamientos serán escritos entre comillas (") y en cursiva.

Declaimer: Descargo toda responsabilidad los personajes utilizados en este Fic son propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama.

Actualizado 09/05/2019 (Corrección de guiones, algunos diálogos nada que cambie la historia y faltas ortográficas)

* * *

 **"El Destino Nos Unió Travesía de un nuevo comienzo"**

Caminaba entre los escombros de la batalla de hace días… ¿5? No ¿10? En realidad, no estaba segura de cuántos días habían pasado, buscaba mi espada entre todos los escombros, llevaba días ahí desde que Freezer me atravesó con ella, se había perdido en batalla. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente en ese momento, aún me quedaban muchas cosas que hacer tal vez antes de llevar a cabo mis nuevos planes, sentía que a cada paso una parte de mí se desmoronaba y se perdía en el viento, me imagine unas bellas alas negras a mi espalda que entre cada paso cargado de realidad perdía sus plumas en el viento.

Todo cambiaría, las fuerzas especiales están conmigo, no sé qué haré con Kakaroto, tengo que llevar a los Namek a su planeta... No tengo un lugar a donde ir. No tengo nada.

.

.

.

Lloré mucho, me sentía tan mal, tan herida, entre en depresión y toque fondo. Tenía días sin salir de la casa en la cual me había encerrado, pero no más, estaba decidida. Siento que una parte de mi murió. Vegeta me lastimo tanto que rompió mi corazón, no le importe, nunca fui nada para él y decidió abandonarme sabiendo que no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir… Pensé muchas cosas, demasiadas… Y llegue a una conclusión… En la Tierra era de las personas más importantes, viví y crecí llena de riquezas de todo tipo, todos sabían quién era y eso me agradaba, ahora ya no tengo nada, pero… Nada me detiene a conseguirlas… Si Freezer ya no está hay muchos planetas que necesitan un dirigente. Freezer dejo un puesto muy grande, perfecto para mi, nadie me volverá a lastimar. Nunca.

Cooler es un problema… Si, pero la manipulación es un arma tan efectiva que se manejar muy bien. Si ya engañé a Freezer sobre quién era también puedo engañar a Cooler, además una buena alianza a los dos nos beneficiará… Vegeta se arrepentirá de lo que me hizo.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Que pensaron? ¿Que tardaría en actualizar…? No… Las ganas pudieron más espero este pequeño adelanto les gustara… Tratare de traer el primer capítulo lo más rápido que pueda.

Gracias, nos leemos pronto.

MaryG11


	2. Chapter 2

**Mentiras y un nuevo comienzo**

.

.

.

Unos minutos después las compuertas de las naves se enlazaron y la flota menor que acompañaba al rey entró a la Novatez, su camino era serio, intriga y un poco de enojo se notaba en su mirada, detrás del rey los demás miembros del consejo lo acompañaban.

El rey no sabía nada de lo ocurrido pues su hijo no había tenido el tacto de comunicarse con el para informarle de todo lo sucedido. Pensaba en muchos malos escenarios. –¡¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?!. Ustedes ya deberían estar en el planeta.

Un breve silencio se dio entre ellos mientras el rey se acercaba más a sus dos hijos, vio fugazmente a sus soldados, en algunos de ellos los indicios de la lucha se reflejaban en sus vestiduras. –¿Qué pasó Vegeta?– Pregunto un poco más calmado.

–Freezer está muerto.

Todos los que acompañaron al rey al abordaje incluyéndolo se sorprendieron por tal afirmación, sus expresiones y pensares que meditaban lo dicho hace unos segundos denotaban completa incredulidad.

–¿Co–cómo que está muerto?... ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Internamente el príncipe se preguntaba cómo explicaría todo, sería mejor demostrarlo.

–A la llegada al planeta de Freezer, la científica–. Paró un momento –Nos dijo que la nave de Freezer había cambiado de dirección y que se dirigía hacia nosotros, 5 días tardaría en llegar… Lo único que tienes que saber padre es que peleamos con él y yo lo mate.

Claro y conciso aunque algo fantasioso él sabía que su hijo no era una persona que inventara cosas, pero si era verdad ¿Porque su actitud? Era verdad que su hijo era muy serio, pero su mayor enemigo había muerto ¿Porque no estaba feliz? No es que esperara que estuviera sonriendo ni brincando de felicidad, pero al menos esperaba una sonrisa de orgullo de su parte. Muchas cosas no encajaban, el rey dirigió la mirada a su hijo menor, estaba triste, su mirada levemente se perdía en el suelo, su consejero principal, aunque serio como si siempre la inconformidad se reflejaba en él y así con los demás soldados. Entonces se dio cuenta, dirigió su mirada a toda la sala donde se encontraba… No, por ningún lado estaba esa cabecita azul, ella no había llegado, no había corrido a recibirlo con sus tan gratos abrazos, no había ojos azules, ni sentimientos. Entonces pensó lo peor y dirigió la mirada de nuevo a su heredero.

–¿Dónde está ella?

No era necesario que se mencionaran nombres pues todos sabían de quién se hablaba.

–La científica padre se fue…

–¿Que?– El rey no entendía muy bien.

–Decidió no volver al planeta, se fue con los soldados de Freezer y Kakaroto–. Habló con la mayor indiferencia que podía.

El rey se quedó en silencio unos segundos pensando en ello, no tenía sentido, en la última llamada y las anteriores ella misma le había dicho que quería volver con ellos, que los extrañaba, incluso él le había ofrecido un puesto en su consejo y sin embargo ella había decidido no volver… Algo no encajaba.

–No entiendo.

–Yo tampoco padre–. Pronunció sin emoción Tarble pues se encontraba igual que su padre… Al haber estado inconsciente y perderse los últimos acontecimientos en el planeta no tenía idea de lo sucedido, simplemente cuando despertó se dio cuenta que ya estaban en la nave de camino a casa, solo se enteró de la mentira que su hermano ya había creado, pero dudaba, era imposible que después de todo lo que habían vivido los dos Bulma decidiera irse como si nada… No, ambos sabían que algo más había detrás de todo, he intentarían averiguar qué era.

–¿Cómo fue que vencieron a Freezer?–. Habló el rey rompiendo el silencio.

Entonces Vegeta se apartó un paso atrás de su padre y su hermano, cruzado de brazos se concentró, una fuerte energía lo empezó a cubrir su pelo negro de entre destellos paso a tornarse de dorado, y sus ojos a verde.

Entonces la cara del rey expresaba tanto, si el hubiera tenido problemas cardíacos hubiera muerto en ese piso, sus consejeros y demás soldados que bajaron de la nave del rey estaban tal vez más sorprendidos. ¡El Saiyajin de la leyenda estaba frente a sus ojos!

–Tu...tu...eres– Las palabras del rey apenas y salían de sus labios.

–Yo soy un súper Saiyajin padre–. Pronunció con orgullo pues aún en tanta miseria que vivía en el momento el había conseguido algo.

El rey se tranquilizó un poco cuando su hijo perdió su nueva transformación, se acercó a él posando su mano derecha sobre su hombro.

–Sabía que lo lograrás hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti–. Habló el rey con la mejor sinceridad que podía pues por dentro un cúmulo de emociones se juntaban al saber que su hijo había logrado lo impensable, luego sus ojos vieron algo que lo sorprendió, tal vez, más que el super Saiyajin. Una marca en su cuello era algo que jamás pensó que su hijo lograra. Muchas cosas llegaron a su mente, sabía que no era el momento para preguntar, en la tranquilidad del planeta todo se aclararía. Se alejó de él y se dirigió de nuevo a su consejero. –Ministro informe a las demás naves… El príncipe Vegeta es el Saiyajin legendario y Freezer está muerto, retomar curso al planeta Vegeta.

La noticia sería anunciada, los Saiyajin estaban libres de Freezer y todos festejarían, aunque aún había muchas cosas que aclarar en la familia real.

* * *

.

.

. 

Días después en algún otro lugar del universo:

Sus días en el planeta después de que Vegeta la abandonara se había encerrado en su casa cápsula, había comido muy poco, estaba triste, había derramado tantas lágrimas que sus ojos le dolían, se levantó de la cama con pesadez, sentía tanto peso en su cuerpo como si una fuerza muy grande la aplastara. Un respiro hondo salió desde el fondo de sus pulmones, la noche anterior había decidido que las cosas cambiarían, la ira la invadía haciendo que su corazón se endureciera. Se concentró en los ki cercanos a ella, las fuerzas especiales Ginyu estaban en alguna parte del edificio principal de la base, los Namekusei se encontraban en el mismo lugar, algunos sirvientes, las mujeres que servían en el prostíbulo del planeta también se encontraban ahí, y por último Kakaroto que se encontraba dormido en el piso inferior. Una angustia surco su alma, su amigo había estado con ella en todos esos días en los cuales se partió en mil pedazos, se sentía confundida porque el era un problema en cuanto a su venganza contra los Saiyajin más específico Vegeta, no quería ver a su amigo morir, pensó en los demás Saiyajin… –Aun hay muchas cosas que resolver Bulma–. Se dijo a sí misma, abrió la ventana de la habitación y salió volando tenía un objetivo en mente… Unos minutos de vuelo después bajo en medio del suelo que había sido testigo de la batalla, busco entre los escombros su espada, cuando la encontró frunció el ceño, aún había rastros de su sangre ya seca en la hoja de esta. No perdió tiempo, regresó a su casa, esta vez entró por la puerta, se sentía diferente, todo era extraño, sabía tenían muchas cosas que hacer, dirigió su mirada al Saiyajin que descansaba en el sillón de la sala de estar, se hincó a un lado de el.

Ella misma se preguntaba si entre tanta miseria su única oportunidad de no morir de dolor eran sus amigos, porque el día que todo sucedió cuando Kakaroto la fue a apoyar ella le había gritado tantas cosas de las que en ese momento se arrepentía… El había abandonado a su familia por acompañarla en su miseria, acarició levemente su mejilla, tal acción lo despertó.

–Buenos días Bulma–. Sabía que ella estaba triste, se reflejaba en su mirada. El no entendía porque Vegeta había actuado de tal manera al grado de abandonarla. Recordó las últimas palabras que el le dijo " _Cuidala… ¿Porque me pidió eso?"_. Lo había pensado por días y había llegado a una conclusión, aunque no estaba seguro; si el la había abandonado debía haber una razón muy fuerte para ello, si no era así entonces ¿Porque le pidió que la cuidara? Se preguntó si debía decirle eso a la peliazul, se levantó del sillón para sentarse, ella también se sentó. –¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos que de inmediato limpio, se había prometido que ya no lloraría –Quiero hablar contigo… Quiero pedirte perdón por cómo me he comportado todos estos días contigo, tu te quedaste para acompañarme y yo solo te ignore y te trate mal...Yo… Yo no quería hablarte de esa manera, por favor perdóname.

–No te preocupes Bulma, todo está bien.

Ella se acurrucó en sus brazos no quería admitirlo, pero necesitaba sentirse protegida, el no dudó en rodearla en un cálido abrazo en el que quería transmitir fuerza para ella. Estuvieron varios minutos en esa posición.

La peliazul no quería decirle lo que en ese momento por su cabeza pasaba, de cierta manera sentía vergüenza de ello, solo le diría lo que tenía que saber por el momento, ya después cuando resolviera lo demás el se enteraría.

–Kakaroto...Tienes que regresar a Vegetasei.

–No Bulma yo quiero estar contigo.

–¿Y Chichi, tu padre, tu hermano? ¿No piensas en ellos?

El dudaba en contestar, extrañaba a Chichi, pero sabía que estaba a salvo con su padre. –Ellos entenderán.

El silencio se instaló en la habitación, hasta que se armó de valor y lo dijo –Voy a matar a Vegeta.

Kakaroto se tensó al oír eso, las palabras que salían de ella sonaban tan serias que no dudó en ellas. –Tu no puedes, él es tu compañero.

–El me abandonó, todo ese ritual y la ceremonia no le importaron, me lastimo… Me mato… Yo me sacrifique por él, estaba dispuesta dar mi vida y a el no le importo.

El no sabía qué decir.

Bulma se levantó –Iré a comer ¿Me acompañas?

El no dijo nada simplemente se levantó para salir detrás de ella.

Ambos salieron volando con rumbo al edificio principal, tenía días sin ver a los Namekusei ellos no tenían porque sufrir por ella, nada de culpa tenían ellos.

Cuando aterrizaron se fueron directo al comedor, como había todavía algunos sirvientes no había problema con la comida.

Cuando entraron los sirvientes de inmediato los atendieron, ella pensó que era el agradecimiento por todo lo que habían hecho, antes hubiera intentado ayudarles, pero pensó que se lo merecía.

Comieron tranquilamente, sentía un malestar por los días que no había ingerido alimento, sintió el estómago muy pesado y optó por dejar la comida y tomar algo más ligero.

Observaba a su mejor amigo mientras comía, sentía mucho odio por Vegeta demasiado, y cuando el la dejo juro acabaría con su vida, también pensó en terminar con la vida de todos los Saiyajin, pero mientras lo veía muchos recuerdos vinieron a ella, recordó la breve estadía en la nave cuando la encontraron, los entrenamientos que había tenido junto a él, su compañía en los momentos difíciles, recordó cómo después de que Vegeta casi la matara el único que había estado ahí era el, luego a su mente llegó Bardock, el rey, Raditz y a si cada uno de los Saiyajin con los que había convivido y con los que no. Se preguntaba si estaba dispuesta en verdad a condenarlos… En ese momento pensó que no, se estaba contradiciendo todo el plan que había formulado días antes, y no era su culpa, tenía tanto en la mente que varias de sus acciones se confundían. El estrés y el dolor la estaban acabando y lo único que pudo concluir en el momento era que su principal objetivo era vengarse de Vegeta, un nuevo lugar para establecerse, estatus y el resto de los Saiyajin pues… _"No puedo hacerlo, ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que me hizo Vegeta"_

–Ire a ver a las fuerzas especiales, te veo en un rato–. Sonrió débilmente al ver a su amigo, " _No cabe duda todo un Saiyajin con apetito"._

Camino siguiendo el ki de sus amigos, " _Están entrenand_ o". Cuando se paró enfrente de la puerta se detuvo un momento a repasar lo que les diría. Su mano tecleo la clave de acceso y entró. –Hola.

Los 5 se acercaron a ella. –¿Cómo te sientes?– Pregunto Guldo.

Bulma sonrió débilmente –No encontraste nada mejor para decirme…– Dijo con ironía –Tranquilo estoy bien… Necesito hablar con ustedes.

Los 5 se vieron entre ellos para luego esperar que ella hablara.

–Quiero preguntarles algo… Me han sucedido tantas cosas en estos días que… Quiero que sean sinceros conmigo, que me escuchen y que me digan la verdad, ¿Cuento con ustedes?

Ginyu sonrió –Tu dijiste somos familia, la familia está unida.

Bulma sonrió, luego su mirada se entristeció y ellos lo notaron más aún cuando sus ojos empezaron a verse llorosos.

–¿Todo bien Bulma?– Pregunto Jeice.

La peliazul no quería verse débil mucho menos ahora con lo que les iba a decir –Si… Hay algo más, quiero acabar con Vegeta, me pagara cada una de las cosas que me hizo, quiero hacerlo sufrir.

Un silencio se dio en esos momentos ellos no sabían qué decir.

–Pero antes de eso, tenemos que pensar que… No tenemos nada ni siquiera tenemos un planeta… Entonces yo estuve pensando, sé que a ustedes les gustaba el estatus que tenían como las fuerzas élite de Freezer, no sé si las misiones en las que iban a acabar con miles de vidas eran de su agrado… Pero– Ella suspiro –Me siento diferente, y quiero que las cosas sean diferentes, no estoy dispuesta a que alguien más vuelva a lastimarme, no… Nunca nadie más pasara por encima de mi… Creo que alguna vez les conté el estatus con el que vivía en la tierra. Quiero recuperarlo, quiero que una vez más todos conozcan mi nombre y que sepan quién soy y de que soy capaz, entonces estuve pensando que ahora que no está Freezer pues hay muchos planetas que han quedado por decirlo de alguna manera en un potencial alto para generar riqueza... ¿Qué les parece si ustedes y yo nos encargamos de darle utilidad a estos planetas? Si Freezer ya no está hay un imperio que quedó sin gobernante y sé que entre ustedes y yo podríamos ocupar muy bien ese puesto.

Las fuerzas especiales no estaban preparadas para oír eso, nunca por su mente pasó el que Bulma pudiera sugerirles tal cosa. Se vieron entre ellos, era como si se preguntarán si realmente habían escuchado lo que se había dicho.

–Espera, espera déjame ver si entiendo tu estás diciendo que quieres tomar el papel que Freezer dejo... ¿Tú?... No lo tomes a mal pero no tienes idea de las cosas que hacía a Freezer para conseguir las riquezas de los planetas– habló Ginyu

–Tengo una idea clara de todo lo que hacía, es fácil los planetas muchos de ellos según tengo entendido y los registros que estuve leyendo los días pasados de la base de datos secreta de Freezer. El escogía los planetas con recursos, luego purgaba a la población y vendía el planeta, aunque en algunas ocasiones las razas eran esclavizadas. Más que riquezas lo que yo quiero es estatus no pienso matar a nadie a menos que se interfiera mi camino... Yo no será igual que Freezer, sí es lo que se preguntan no voy a llegar y voy a aniquilar a toda la población del planeta para luego tomar las cosas, yo no soy así. Hay mejores maneras… Yo no se porque Freezer lo hacía de esta manera o era que simplemente era de su agrado el llegar y aniquilar razas, pero la negociación es un arma muy viable... Entonces yo les propongo tomemos los planetas que Freezer dejo creemos una nueva organización, tomemos nuestro lugar en el universo, hagamos que todas las personas conozcan su nombre y el mío, que nos teman y cuando esto ocurra entonces nunca nadie podrá pasar encima de nosotros, nos darán lo que queramos y los tendremos controlados, ustedes tendrán un estatus mi más grande agradecimiento y yo tendré el camino viable para acabar con Vegeta, ser alguien y tener algo.

En ese momento muchas cosas rondaban la cabeza de las fuerzas especiales, la idea no sonaba tan descabellada, realmente eran de los seres más fuertes del universo ¿Por qué no aprovechar esa situación? Al fin y al cabo, aunque no quisieran admitirlo eran seres dedicados a la pelea, les encantaba. Aunque sabían que no era momento para hablar de eso tendría que pensarlo y ella también lo sabía.

–Yo sé que están sorprendidos por esto que les acabo de decir, pero piénsenlo aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de empezar con eso, le prometí a los Namekusei llevarlos a su planeta y lo voy a cumplir… Y si en dado caso ustedes no quieren ayudarme yo lo voy a entender no están obligados ni nada de eso, solamente les diré que si no quieren ayudarme… Me dirán en qué planeta se quedarán para no destruirlo–. Pronunció con una sonrisa para luego salir de la sala dejando a 5 chicos bastante desconcertados.

…

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos sin un rumbo fijo se encontró con algunas de las mujeres de diferentes especies que anteriormente trabajaban en el burdel, entonces decidió empezaría a tachar partes de su lista.

–Reúne a todas y llevarlas al hangar se irán del planeta.

Ellas no dijeron nada simplemente asintieron.

Camino hasta el laboratorio, aunque un poco destruido por la batalla que había tenido con Zarbon estaba en condiciones para su uso. Encendió la computadora y empezó a introducir códigos, después de unos cuantos minutos estaba listo, regreso esta vez con rumbo al hangar donde se encontró con las fuerzas especiales.

–Chicos, ¿Ya me tienen una respuesta?

–Queremos hablar contigo–. Pronunció el capitán muy serio.

–Si lo esperaba, pero antes tengo que hacer algo ¿Me acompañan?  
.

.

.

Bulma se encontraba frente a las mujeres que aún seguían en el planeta.

–Chicas no se cual sea la situación con respecto a sus planetas, sin embargo Freezer ahora está muerto y no hay razón para que ustedes sigan aquí, por lo que tienen autorización de las fuerzas especiales y mía para tomar una nave e irse a donde quieran, en este momento las…

Bulma no termino de hablar cuando una de las mujeres habló.

–Prendes que nos vayamos, ¡No tenemos nada! ¡Nada!, yo no tengo planeta, ni dinero, que no piensas darnos nada– Pronunció ella con un tono muy déspota que para nada agrado a Bulma que se acercó a una de las mesas del lugar tomando una de las armas, levantó la pistola, presiono el gatillo y un rayo de energía atravesó el pecho de aquella mujer, ellas se asustaron y las fuerzas especiales se sorprendieron.

–Como les decía antes de que me interrumpieran, las armas están de nuevo en función, les recomiendo tomen lo necesario defiéndanse con ellas, si no tienen planeta busquen uno, ese no es mi problema, y sobre el dinero tomen–. Saco una cápsula de su bolsillo que presiono y lanzó a un lado de ellas las cuales se asustaron. De la cápsula salió un puñado de dinero en la moneda que Freezer utilizaba, ellas lo observaron sorprendidas.

–Tomen lo que necesiten y las naves que necesiten, un día si nos volvemos a ver nunca olviden estas palabras que favor con favor se paga–. Les dio una sonrisa y salió caminando del lugar, luego las fuerzas especiales la siguieron.

–¡Enserio! ¿Dejaras que se lleven todo ese dinero?, no sabía que Freezer te pagará tanto ¿De verdad estás dispuesta a dárselo?– Pronunció Recoome.

–Ese no es mi dinero, no se preocupen Freezer dejó mucho más de eso en este planeta y sobre las naves no importa reare la nave de Freezer y en ella partiremos…– Bulma se volteó a verlos –Tienen de aquí a dos meses para decidir qué hacer pues en ese momento yo partiré con los Namekusei, los dejaré en su planeta y mi nuevo comienzo iniciará… Voy a empezar en este momento si ven algún sirviente sin hacer nada mándenlo al laboratorio, nos vemos en un rato chicos.

Cuando la peliazul se perdió en el pasillo;

–¿Que piensan de todo esto?– preguntó Burter.

–La idea no es mala, pero ella me preocupa– pronunció el capitán.

Y aunque Bulma había dicho que se dirigía al laboratorio, en su mente tenía una cosa más que hacer, pero antes pasó al cuarto en el cual se había hospedado en su estancia con Freezer, tomó uno de los trajes del ejército y se lo puso.

Unos minutos después se encontraba en la sala del trono Freezer, unos códigos más, la intromisión nueva en el sistema de comunicación y la pantalla estaba lista para iniciar la transmisión… Dio un respiro hondo preparándose para lo que seguía. Una nueva mentira se empezaba a crear en su mente, una que decidiría el rumbo de las cosas.

" _Esto es necesario Bulma si quieres todo lo que pensaste las alianzas son necesarias_ ". Un último respiro e inició la llamada.

En otro lugar una gran nave surcaba el infinito del universo en expansión. El primer hijo del rey Cold se encontraba dando órdenes a sus fuerzas especiales, cuando inesperadamente la pantalla de la sala de la nave se encendió dejando ver a una mujer de extraña apariencia.

–¿Quién eres?–. Preguntó Cooler intrigado pues reconoció el lugar de donde se dibujaba la imagen, la sala del trono de su hermano menor.

Colocó la palma de su mano sobre su pecho e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente como había visto a Zarbon dirigiese a Freezer –Bulma Briefs soldado elite y científica del ejercicio que poseía tu hermano.

El extraterrestre entrecerró la mirada –¿Tú? Una mujer, no te ves muy fuerte para pertenecer al ejército de mi hermano mucho menos a sus fuerzas elite.

Ella se permitió observarlo, parecido a Freezer en su última forma, eso la intimido un poco, a diferencia de su hermano el color morado predominaba en su cuerpo con algo de blanco, más alto o eso parecía en la imagen que reflejaba la pantalla.

" _Cálmate Bulma_ " –Si– Dijo con una ligera sonrisa y la mano sobre su cadera inclinándose ligeramente –Siempre dicen lo mismo, necesito a hablar contigo–. Su voz era muy seria y segura.

–¿Qué quieres?–. Cooler se sentía intrigado por aquella mujer, era extraña en apariencia y actitud, era mejor averiguar cuál era su intención. Debía ser algo importante pues Freezer jamás dejaría que alguien manipulara su tecnología.

–Me temo que tengo malas noticias para ti… Tu padre y hermano están muertos.

Una risa muy leve salió de los labios de Cooler al oírla –Que estupidez más grande acabas de decir.

Bulma lo interrumpió –No es una mentira, los Saiyajin los mataron.

Entonces la mirada de Cooler paso a tornarse más dura. –Imposible.

–Si, los Saiyajin son una plaga que se ha vuelto incontrolable… " _Cuida tus palabras Bulma solo Vegeta debe mori_ r" ¿Qué pasa Cooler no me crees?... Piensa un poco, todo lo que te digo es verdad… Si no fuera así ¿Porque yo estaría utilizando este sistema de comunicación con una línea destinada para que solo tu hermano y tu padre pudieran utilizarlos? ¿Porque no te has podido contactar con ellos? Sabes que los Saiyajin ya deberían estar muertos y si así fuera serías de los primeros en enterarte cosa que no ha sucedido.

Cooler pensó en todo lo dicho por la mujer de pelo azul. –Hmp… ¿Como es posible que los Saiyajin acabarán con mi padre y mi hermano?

–El súper Saiyajin… El príncipe Vegeta se convirtió en el super Saiyajin y ellos no fueron rival para el.

–¡Maldita sea…!– Cooler golpeó el suelo con su cola –Si todo esto es verdad ¿Porque tu sigues viva?

Entonces Bulma notó que Cooler era muy diferente a Freezer mucho más calculador y sombrío.

–Bueno no lose, las fuerzas especiales y yo somos lo que queda, peleamos con los Saiyajin y cuando Vegeta mató a tu hermano se retiraron, supongo que ya no le importamos, y cuando lo ví transformado en super Saiyajin supe que no era rival para el, se fue y solo las fuerzas especiales y yo quedamos de pie.

Segundos de silencio se dieron en la llamada, para luego Cooler hablara –Cambien curso nos dirigimos al planeta Vegetasei–. Hablo para sus soldados.

Bulma se asustó pues ya había decidido que los Saiyajin no morirían solo Vegeta, sus amigos y los demás no tenían la culpa, ella, tal vez, estaba cometiendo un error en informarle a Cooler de lo sucedido, sin embargo, con esto trataría de ganar tiempo, una supuesta alianza y el camino libre para sus planes. –No lo hagas, ¿Como sabes que puedes vencerlos? Estas muy confiado y ni siquiera sabes su poder.

–No me subestimes mujer no me conoces

–Para empezar, tengo nombre el cual ya te dije, me gusta que se dirigían ante mi con el, y sobre tu inminente ataque te recomiendo esperes deja a los Saiyajin vivir su gloria, déjalos llenarse de esperanza luego un día tu y yo los acabaremos.

–¿Tú y yo? ¿Porque piensas que te dejaría pelear a mi lado?

–No te estoy pidiendo permiso es más una alianza para buscar nuestra venganza en un tiempo más

A Cooler le parecía muy graciosa toda la situación –¿Venganza….? O le eres muy leal a mi hermano o tienes tus propios problemas con los Saiyajin.

–Podría decirse que ambos.

Cooler realmente estaba interesado, meditaba lo sucedido. Estaba enojado por la muerte de su hermano y padre, pero también conformé, ahora tenía el camino libre, solo el –Bien, esperaré. Mientras controlaré lo que mi hermano dejó.

 _"Es el momento Bulma"_ –No te atrevas de eso. Me voy a encargar yo… Tomaré el control de todo lo que tu hermano dejó. Estoy preparada, conozco cada planeta, todos los protocolos y tengo una naturaleza por el mando.

–¿Porque piensas que te dejaré hacer eso?

Bulma tomó una actitud que pocas veces en su vida había tomado. Miró fijamente al extraterrestre y sonrió de manera altanera. –Tú no eres rival para mi Cooler.

–¿Dices que eres más fuerte que yo?

–Tal vez, por lo que te recomiendo te quedes donde estás, controla todo lo que quieras de tu lado, yo tomaré esto… Además a tu hermano le hubiera gustado más que yo lo hiciera antes que tú, no te preocupes todo seguirá igual… Pronto nos veremos a un tengo cosas que arreglar, y si eres inteligente y sigues mi consejo un día nos reuniremos para terminar con los Saiyajin, cuando ellos perezcan tu y yo entonces arreglaremos las cosas–. Ella sabía que era mentira, una mentira muy inestable, ni era mas fuertes que el, ni lo ayudaría a acabar con los Saiyajin, simplemente estaba acomodando la situación para tener el camino libre y cuando el momento de la lucha llegará entonces encontraría la manera de resolver eso, además de cierta manera estaba confiada en que Vegeta lo matara y cuando esto pasara él estaría débil y ella tomaría su oportunidad, un descabellado plan, pero era su plan.

–Y porqué no ahora si dices ser más fuerte que yo.

Rodó los ojos –No tengo nada contra ti. Claro a menos que quieras enfrentarte a mi, sin embargo, como te mencioné antes quiero que los Saiyajin se llenen de gloria que se crean los amos del universo y cuánto piensen tener todo llegaremos y acabaremos con sus miserables vidas– pronunció con una sonrisa –Te necesito para eso.

–¿Cómo es que si pretendes ser más fuerte que mi hermano serbias en sus filas?

–Digamos que le debía un favor, cuando era más joven me rescató por decirlo de alguna manera cuando vio mi potencial me unió a su ejército… Además, pagaba muy bien, me brindan estabilidad y me daba todo lo que quería.

–¿Y porque no sabía de ti?

–Mantuve un estatus bajo, solo trabajando en lo importante para Freezer, más el laboratorio como científica que como soldado.

–¿Y porque ahora cambias de opinión y quieres lo que pides?

–Cooler haces demasiadas preguntas, y eso me impacienta.

–No te atrevas a alzarme la voz.

Bulma sonrió –No eres nada para mi Cooler solo un buen aliado para en un futuro acabar con los Saiyajin.

Entonces Cooler también sonrió ante la actitud de ella. Era una idea descabellada, pero quería investigar más. –Bien, hagámoslo acabemos con los Saiyajin.

–Es un trato… Solo una cosa cuando llegue el momento yo me encargaré del príncipe Vegeta.

–¿Porque tu interés por el?

–Tengo un asunto pendiente con el, digamos que el tiempo que estuvo viviendo en la base me engañó, me humilló y me quitó muchas cosas, quiero que muera en mis manos.

–¿Cuándo pretendes que eso suceda?

–El tiempo llegará, no aseguro que sea pronto, pero sucederá… Muy pronto nos veremos, encárgate de mantener bajo control tu imperio porque estoy segura que cuando todos se enteren de la muerte de tu hermano muchos querrán tomar control de la situación, yo me encargo de este lado.

–Si me traicionas no habrá compasión por tu miserable vida. No confío en ti, pronto nos veremos.

–Lo mismo para ti Cooler.

Cooler se alejó de la pantalla –Salza termina con esto–. Un soldado de piel azul y cabello rubio, con rasgos finos, se acercó a la pantalla y sonrió.

Bulma regresó la sonrisa con el mismo toque de cinismo que la otra parte.

Luego la llamada se cortó y Bulma sintió un peso menos en ella pues esa actitud era difícil de tomar, " _En definitiva eres buena para mentir Bulma… Incluso me considero un rival o eso creo"._ Sonrió débilmente –Está hecho.

Lo que Bulma no había notado es que dos personas más habían presenciado la conversación.

–Acabas de cometer un error muy grande.

Bulma se asustó al oír esa voz, cuando volteó vio a esos dos que jamás pensó estarían ahí, a un más extraño nunca los sintió pues por alguna razón su ki era inexistente en ese momento.

–¿Porque no puedo sentirlos?

–Ocultamos nuestra fuerza–. Pronunció el más joven.

–¿Porque hiciste eso?– Preguntó el otro.

Frunció sus rasgos –Con todo respeto patriarca, pero eso es asunto mío.

–Niña tu alma se está consumida en dolor, y ese dolor te está llevando a cometer errores. Cooler no traerá nada bueno en tu camino, tampoco tu venganza, solo es una daga que tú misma te estás enterrando.

Ella agachó la mirada, pero de inmediato se arrepintió, ella era Bulma Briefs y podía hacer lo que quisiera –Eso patriarca es mi problema, no se preocupe por su gente, hice una promesa y la cumpliré. Calculo que en dos meses partimos–. Paso a un lado de ambos y salió por el pasillo detuvo su andar unos pasos después –Por cierto, les pido no vuelvas a cuestionar nada de lo que hago–. Retomo su camino.

El patriarca de los Namekusei se lamentaba por la situación de la mujer

–Patriarca ella me preocupa.

–A mi también Neil, su vida cambiará pronto y espero que lo que viene en camino cambie su nuevo pensar porque si no se condenará, morirá por ella misma y condenará a una raza completa.

–¿Qué hacernos?

–Nada, dejar que la vida siga su curso. 

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, les dejo un capítulo nuevo.

Saludos.

* * *

 _El patriarca de los Namekusei se lamentaba por la situación de la mujer_

 _–Patriarca ella me preocupa._

 _–A mi también Neil, su vida cambiará pronto y espero que lo que viene en camino cambie su nuevo pensar porque si no se condenará, morirá por ella misma y condenará a una raza completa._

 _–¿Qué hacernos?._

 _–Nada, dejar que la vida siga su curso._

* * *

En la nave del ahora único dirigente de la organización interplanetaria de comercio después de que la llamada había sido terminada el había regresado a su trono donde meditaba todo lo ocurrido, su familia estaba muerta, una mueca se dibujó en su rostro " _Muertos por los Saiyajin que irónico_ ". Una voz lo sacó de su meditación.

–¿Señor no hará lo que esa extraña dijo o si?– Preguntó un hombre de complexión alta con cabello negro algo largo y piel de color verde, con rasgos duros. Pero una complexión humana.

–Tal vez, suena tentadora la idea… Aunque ella es extraña.

–Señor– Otro de los soldados interrumpió. Este con piel café, dos grandes ojos cómo insecto, alto y delgado –Ella dijo que era más fuerte que usted.

–Eso soldado es imposible, creo que esa mujer… Bulma tiene un ego muy grande, tan grande para atreverse a hablarme de esa manera… Le dejaré el camino libre quiero ver cómo actúa. Muy pronto nos encontraremos y le sacaré toda la verdad con cualquier método que sea necesario.

–¿Y los Saiyajin señor?

–Dejémoslos, por lo menos lo que dijo sobre dejarlos llenarse de gloria y todo eso me agrada… Se lo imaginan un día su orgullo se verá derrumbado por mi, lo disfrutaré bastante.

* * *

…

En Vegetasei los días también habían transcurrido, gritos, bailes, cantos, fiesta se vivían en todo el planeta, Freezer había sido derrotado, el príncipe se había convertido en el Saiyajin legendario, todo era perfecto…  
.

.

.  
Los días de fiesta habían terminado, la vida en Vegetasei empezaba a regresar a la normalidad, y aunque el planeta entero festejará, dentro del castillo la situación era muy tensa. Vegeta en ningún momento había participado en la celebración, su padre y su hermano se encargaron de todo… Y es que debían estar presentes, ellos eran los dirigentes, pero no lo disfrutaron pues su mente estaba enfocada en otra persona.

El día había comenzado y los dos soles ya seguía su camino de todos los días para posarse en el punto más alto del cielo, padre he hijo se encontraban en la sala del trono.

–¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Vegeta?

–¿A qué te refieres?–. Aunque trataba de darle vueltas al asunto sabía que no podría por más tiempo ocultarlo.

–Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, como que te fuiste del planeta sin ningún compromiso por lo menos que yo conociera y regresas con esa marca en el cuello que me indica que tomaste a una mujer.

–¿Y?

–No seas obstinado Vegeta dime quién diablos es ella

–...Que te baste saber que murió–. Vegeta estaba enojado y decidió que la conversación no continuaría, salió del lugar.

–¡Vegeta vuelve aquí inmediatamente!

Pero el príncipe no acato la orden del rey, no quería enfrentarlo con la verdad, aunque sabía que la mentira no duraría y casi podía asegurar que de ese día no pasaba para que su padre se enterara.

Mientras las puertas se cerraban el rey se quedó pensando en lo último dicho, entonces su mente empezó a vagar en los hechos… Algunas Saiyajin elite habían acompañado a la flota, no recordó a ninguna... Si había sido alguna de ellas y era verdad que había muerto… Sabía que 12 soldados que acompañaron al príncipe habían muerto, 12 soldados que ya habían sido honrados, entonces su corazón se entristeció si era verdad que eso había sucedido el corazón de su hijo estaría destrozado… Lo medito por varios minutos, luego se enojó porque su hijo no había tenido la decencia de informarles para que así una verdadera ceremonia se hiciera en el nombre de esa Saiyajin…

Tomó su rastreador presionando un botón de la parte superior.

–Bardock ven a la sala del trono.

–Estoy fuera del castillo, tardaré un poco en llegar– Se escuchó en la transmisión

–¿Dónde estás?

–Cerca del pueblo, en la casa de la mujer de Kakaroto–. Vegeta le había prohibido a Bardock hablar de lo ocurrido en el planeta, y sabía que el rey no tenía idea de lo ocurrido con Bulma pues el aún tenía la idea de que entre su hijo y ella existía algo, entonces sabía que con esa frase crearía intriga y la verdad pronto saldría a luz

–¿Estas con Bulma?– Preguntó sin entender. Pues el rey pensaba en su ignorancia por los acontecimientos que el hijo menor de Bardock tenía una relación con ella.

–No, es una Saiyajin del pueblo.

–¿Que no tu hijo y….?

–Voy para alla.

...

Bardock terminó la llamada, sabía su objetivo había sido cumplido pues había dejado en duda al rey.

–Raditz el rey nos llama.

El hijo menor dejó de consumir los alimentos que su cuñada había preparado –¿Qué sucede?

–Creo que es sobre Bulma y Kakaroto.

Entonces él no dudó en levantarse para ir, ambos se dirigían a la puerta.

–¡Esperen!

Ambos voltearon a ver a Chichi.

–¿Qué?– Pronunció Bardock con indiferencia.

–Llévenme por favor, quiero saber de los dos también–. Chichi ya preparaba en su mente una sarta de ideas y planes para convencer a ambos Saiyajin, pero para su sorpresa Bardock acepto a la primera, pues él sabía que ella jugaría un papel importante para que se descubriera la verdad sin desobedecer las palabras de Vegeta.

Los tres salieron volando, minutos después los tres se encontraban frente al rey, el príncipe Tarble otros miembros del consejo y el comandante de las fuerzas de Vegetasei.

–¿Quién eres?– Pregunto el rey cuando vio entrar a Chichi pues ella no tenía porqué estar ahí.

Ella estaba nerviosa, estaba frente a las personas más especiales del planeta " _No es momento de estar nerviosa_ " –Mi nombre es Chichi.

Bardock interrumpió –Ella es la mujer de Kakaroto.

Entonces la duda del rey creció, acaso Kakaroto sería capaz de… No importa, pensó había cosas más importantes en ese momento –¿Quiero saber que diablos fue lo que sucedió en el planeta antes de la batalla?

Ninguno hablaba y esque aunque se sintieran mal respecto a toda la situación tenían una orden del príncipe heredero de no hablar, sabían su palabra y acciones estaban encomendadas en servir a sus líderes.

–¡Hablen…! ¿Quién era la Saiyajin que Vegeta tomó como compañera?

Entonces todos se sorprendieron, sabían que una bomba cargada de verdad estaba a punto de estallar.

Tarble se confundió con la pregunta de su padre –¿Como que Saiyajin?... ¿Vegeta no te ha dicho nada?

El rey dirigió la vista a su hijo menor –¿A qué diablos te refieres?

 _"Vegeta no le ha dicho nada"_ –Padre la compañera de Vegeta es Bulma.

El rey abrió los ojos ante tal declaración jamás le pasó por la cabeza ella como una opción y es que no era para menos la actitud que había entre ambos era terrible y ahora resultaba que ellos se habían unido –¿Bulma y Vegeta?

Decir que el rey entendía poco era una subestimación ante la sorpresa de saber de la relación de Vegeta y Bulma, luego el hecho de que ella no regresara, aún faltaban piezas claves en toda esta historia, dio un paso atrás y se sentó en el trono sosteniendo su cabeza mientras repasaba todo lo que acababa de suceder –Jamás se me ocurrió que eso fuera posible… ¿Entonces cuál fue la razón para que ella no regresará?

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar.

–Decidió quedarse con Kakaroto y las fuerzas especiales de Freezer, aún no entiendo la razón– Pronunció con melancolía Tarble.

En ese momento uno de los Saiyajin de los que menos se esperará tomará parte en esa conversación hablo –La verdad Vegeta es que tu hijo tomó a la científica como su compañera, realizó la ceremonia frente al dios tyr… Pero cuando se transformó en super Saiyajin y acabó con Freezer Bulma se encontraba agonizando, el le dio una de las semillas para curarla, cuando ella se recuperó, el le dijo que sólo la había usado, le prohibió regresar al planeta, según él le perdonó la vida por haber peleado a su lado, la realidad hermano es que la mató en vida, la lastimo bastante–. Tagev había sido claro. Las sorpresas no acababan para el rey.

La imagen de Bulma siendo atacada de esa manera por Vegeta lo hizo enojar pues pensó en ella, se la imaginó, pocas veces los Saiyajin se preocupaban por alguien más, pero este no era el caso, esa niña se había jugado su vida, su integridad, su orgullo, estuvo dispuesta a sufrir en nombre de los Saiyajin, luchó a su lado, incluso había matado a Cold sabiendo que ella podía perder la vida, los había ayudado tanto, se había ganado su lugar… La ira invadió al rey ante la conducta de su hijo con ella. Se levantó y no dudo en salir rápidamente de la sala volando con rumbo a la cámara de gravedad pues tenía muchos asuntos que tratar con Vegeta.

Tarble no dudó en seguir a su padre, detrás los miembros del consejo también siguieron el camino. El también estaba enojado. Muy enojado en realidad.

Cuando el rey llegó a la puerta de la cámara no se inmuto en tocar, se estaba preparado para lanzar una esfera de ki a la puerta, no esperaba que su hijo abriera

–¡Espera padre…! Eso no causará nada en ella, Bulma la hizo muy resistente–. Entonces Tarble se acercó al panel e ingreso el código de acceso, cuando las puertas se abrieron dejaron ver a un Saiyajin dándoles la espalda, ya los esperaba. Vegeta ya habían sentido a su padre seguido de la furia.

Cuando volteó a verlos lo único que sintió fue su cabeza siendo estrellada contra la pared de la cámara, de poco le sirvió su velocidad y reflejos ante el rápido movimiento de su padre.

– **Eres un maldito infeliz, un cobarde** – El rey lo tenía sostenido del cuello.

Vegeta no decía nada.

– **La dejaste abandonada, sabiendo que ella no tiene nada, te uniste a ella, la declaraste tu mujer y la abandonas ¿Cuál es la maldita razón?**

 **–Ella es la razón, ella fue un error–**. Un fuerte puñetazo fue lo sintió en su rostro.

 **–Ella se sacrificó por todo nuestro pueblo, ella estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por ti y la abandonaste, YO NO CRIÉ UN COBARDE así que explícame ¿Cuál fue la maldita razón de tus actos?**

 **–Ese es mi problema padre**.

 **–Sabes muy bien Vegeta que tus palabras están cargadas de mentiras, sabes bien que la unión no es un error, los dioses no se equivocan y si los dos lo lograron es porque en verdad están destinados, PERO TU MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA LA DEJASTE, SÓLO UN COBARDE ABANDONA A SU MUJER ¡Un maldito cobarde eso eres!**

 **–Ella está mejor lejos de aquí.**

 **–Habla claro Vegeta**

 **–ELLA ES MI MUJER Y YO DECIDO LO QUE ESTÁ BIEN PARA ELLA.**

 **–Y crees que dejarla abandonada sin lugar a donde ir es la mejor opción. ¡No tienen planeta! ¡La dejaste en un planeta que en pocos días será blanco de múltiples ataques y saqueos! ¡Acaba de tener la peor pelea de su vida y la dejaste!**

Vegeta no contestó

El rey estaba muy enojado, no entendía el obstinado comportamiento de su hijo –¿Qué ocultas?

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos no estaba muy seguro de contar la razón por la cual había dejado a Bulma.

–Freezer dijo que Bills viene, ella solo se condena estando a mi lado.

La mirada del rey junto a su perspectiva cambiaron, pero su enojo persistía –La dejaste por miedo a Bills, ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡No importa la adversidad si fueras un verdadero hombre la hubieras protegido a toda costa, no eres digno de ella!

Vegeta no dijo nada, ni aparento expresión alguna pero por dentro esas palabras habían causado en él un muy fuerte golpe a su orgullo, no despego la mirada de su padre –Ella no volverá– Sentenció con voz dura.

–Tú no decidirás eso… ¡Preparen la Novatez partimos ahora!

–No te atrevas o yo.

–Tu que ¿Me mataras?… Hazlo… Te reto– Presionó más el agarre en su cuello –Cobarde...

El príncipe no dijo nada simplemente gruño y es que podía ser muchas cosas, pero tenía respeto por su padre.

 **–Escúchame bien Vegeta esto te costará, a partir de hoy dejas de ser el heredero de la corona puedes ser el super Saiyajin, pero si no tienes el coraje para defender a tu propia mujer no eres digno de reinar ¡A partir de hoy Tarble es el heredero de la corona!**

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante lo dicho. Tarble palideció.

 **–¡Que diablos están esperando dije que partimos en este momento!**

Los Saiyajin aunque sorprendidos rápidamente siguieron las órdenes, todos salieron de la sala incluso Tarble que realmente no sabía cómo actuar.

Vegeta simplemente cuando todos salieron cerró los puños con tanta fuerza, recordó como Bulma se atravesó en aquel ataque de Freezer, como la había visto herida, lo que había sentido nunca nadie lo entendería más que él y podía ser que su orgullo lo cegara, pero no estaba dispuesto a verla sufrir una vez más de esa manera y aunque sabia y sentía que había creado una herida muy profunda en ella confiaba que el tiempo la sanará porque él prefería sufrir toda la vida a que ella surcara el mismo camino de sufrimiento.

Poco tiempo después la Novatez partió con destino al planeta 79 de Freezer

* * *

Los días transcurrían Bulma se había dedicado a la construcción de la nueva nave, todo estaba bien, era un trabajo difícil, pero con la tecnología de Freezer, la ayuda de Kakaroto, los sirvientes y de vez en cuando de las fuerzas élite su trabajo era sencillo. Ya era tarde estaba sentada en la cima de una de las torres, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, cerró los ojos y se imaginó todo lo que haría cuando cumpliera su promesa con los Namekusei.

Llevó su mano al cuello y sintió la marca producto de la unión, y aunque se había prometido no llorar más no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

–¿Porque tenía que sucederme todo esto?...

Pataleo sentada mientras sostenía su cabeza de la desesperación que sentía –¿Por qué?

Limpio sus lágrimas sin ninguna delicadeza –No dejaré que nadie nunca más vuelva a lastimarme.

Se levantó con pesadez se sentía mal, la noche ya se hacía presente en el planeta, tomó vuelo a su casa, se concentró en las presencias cercanas a ella al parecer su mejor amigo había tenido la misma idea de irse a descansar, se encontraron mientras volaban cuando bajaron no dijeron nada simplemente se acercaron y entraron a la casa, ambos se sentaron en el sillón.

–Lloraste

La peliazul solo asintió –Quiero preguntarte algo ¿Qué significó el ritual que hice con Vegeta? ¿Qué significó el que nuestra sangre se juntara?

Kakaroto guardó silencio por unos segundos –No era un ritual era más una ceremonia, el te declaró su mujer y compañera de batalla ante nuestro Dios de la guerra Tyr.

" _Porque Vegeta haría algo como eso para luego abandonarme… No tiene sentido"._

Hay que dormir, fue un día largo, estuviste entrenando con las fuerzas especiales ¿Cierto?

–Si son muy buenos luchadores.

–Si, son muy fuertes.

–Oye Bulma ¿Cuando me enseñarás tus técnicas?

Bulma río no podía evitarlo su amigo era tan ocurrente el momento podía ser el más tenso en mundo pero él siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas, recordó levemente cuando ella era así " _Una niña feliz sin preocupaciones más que su entrenamiento, familia, y apariencia"._ –Qué te parece si mañana temprano iniciamos ¿Qué te gustaría aprender?

–Todo– Pronunció Feliz –El ataque en donde pones tus manos frente a ti es increíble.

–¿El Kame kame ha?

–Si ese.

–Mmm, sabes esa técnica es perfecta para ti.. Ok duerme bien qué mañana iniciaremos temprano.

–Claro.

Subió las escaleras con lentitud no tenía prisa por dormir, pues sabía que no descansaría, demasiados demonios la atormentaban, no tenía ganas de buscar su pijama, además la habitación era un desastre. Optó por solo quitarse el traje Spandex que aún traía. Se acostó en la cama con la habitación ya oscura, cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en el, y aunque no se sentía cansada sabía debía descansar, se metió en las cobijas y cerró los ojos.

…

Su respiración tranquila y el plácido sueño fue interrumpido por el llamado de su nombre y el leve movimiento que alguien más generaba en su hombro izquierdo.

–Bulma, Bulma.

–Mmm, ¿Qué?–. Pronunció adormilada.

–Ya es de día me enseñarás tus técnicas.

–¿He?... Ah ¿Porque me despiertas si batalle demasiado para poder dormir?–. La peliazul abrió levemente los ojos dirigió su vista a la ventana que aunque se cubría con una cortina dejaba ver la luz que empezaba a aparecer en el planeta.

–Bulma tú me dijiste mañana temprano te enseñaré mis técnicas.

Ella tomó uno de los peluches que quedaron en la cama antes de dormir y lo aventó hacia el –Eres demasiado impaciente, una bella mujer como yo debe descansar si no me saldrán ojeras, con más razón de todo lo que me ha sucedido–. Cerró los ojos intentando volver a encontrar un espacio en la cama para descansar un tiempo más.

–Bulma pero tu dijiste que me enseñarías.

Ella frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama

–¡Ay!– Kakaroto río levemente mientras con su mano se tomaba de la nuca.

Y fue que la peliazul se dio cuenta que solo estaba en ropa interior –¡Ahh! ¡Sal de aquí ahora, vete, vete!– Gritó mientras le lanzaba las almohadas.

–Ay ya me voy.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Bulma maldijo haber empezado el día así, el sueño se había ido por completo por lo que se paró, se dio un baño y se cambió " _Tonto es un impaciente, me pregunto cuánto tardará en aprender el Kame kame ha_ "

Bajo las escaleras para darse cuenta que su amigo ya estaba esperándola, sonrió no podía enojarse con el era tan… El.

–Bien solo podemos utilizar unas cuantas horas porque tengo que ir a trabajar en la nave.

–Si.

Bulma camino unos pasos mientras estiraba su cuerpo seguida por Kakaroto, un leve mareo la invadió haciendo que perdiera levemente el equilibrio y si no hubiera sido por qué su amigo la sostuvo hubiera caído.

–¿Estas bien Bulma?

–He, si…– " _Que extraño"_ –Bien empecemos es fácil cuando sabes utilizar el ki, ya me has visto utilizarlo antes.

Bulma le mostró los movimientos que realizaba con las manos a un Saiyajin que se veía algo confundido " _Tal Vez enseñarle esto sea más difícil de lo que pensé"._ –Bueno ya sabes los movimientos, cuando los hagas intenta juntar energía y solo cuando tus manos estén frente a ti y extiendas las palmas liberas la energía que juntaste.

Mientras tanto Kakaroto practicaba los movimientos de una manera muy graciosa y Bulma se preguntaba si cuando entrenaba se veía así. Entonces él empezó a juntar energía y mientras lo hacía Bulma seguía hablando.

–No te desmotives si no lo logras a la primera a mí me costó mucho tiempo, Ade…..– Ella no terminó de hablar cuando una total sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro, pues Kakaroto lo estaba logrando.

Sus manos que se encontraban a su costado derecho empezaban a acumular pequeñas partículas de energía –Kame– llevo sus manos al frente –Hame–

" _Imposible_ ". Pensó Bulma.

Llevo sus manos al frente. Y gritó con todas sus fuerzas –Haaa– liberando toda esa energía que acabo varios metros más lejos de donde estaban.

Bulma no apartó la mirada de su amigo y luego de la dirección en la cual la estela de luz se había dirigido.

–Uff ¿Qué tal cómo estuvo?

Bulma que seguía completamente sorprendida –Es que tú… Tu… lo lograste...Pero… Tu … Estoy sorprendida al primer intento eres todo un prodigio. " _Ushh a mi me costó años"_

–¿Prodigio?– Kakaroto no entendía el significado de la palabra –¿Eso es algo malo?

–Claro que no, es bueno, estoy sorprendida lo lograste eres increíble, no cabe duda eres muy fuerte, seguramente tú también te podrás convertir en super Saiyajin.

–Tu crees… Eso sería increíble.

La peliazul sonrió su amigo era único, luego su cuerpo se tensó al sentir varias presencias conocidas acercarse, se concentró " _Vegeta no viene… Bardock… Raditz… El rey… Tagev y su escuadrón… ¿Chichi?"_ –Oye tenemos visitas.

–¿Que?... ¿Quien?... No miro a nadie– Hablo volteando hacia los lados.

Bulma dio un respiro hondo y salió volando. Kakaroto la siguió.  
.

.

.

La Novatez aterrizaba casi a la par que Bulma y Kakaroto, cuando las puertas se abrieron el rey fue el primero en salir de la nave, las fuerzas especiales Ginyu también hacían su aparición.

Mientras el rey caminaba no apartaba la vista de ella, no estaba seguro de cómo dirigirse ante Bulma.

Cuando los demás salieron de la nave Kakaroto no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver a Chichi jamás esperó que ella viniese en esa nave.

–¡Chichi!–. Corrió a su lado, la tomó entre sus brazos cargándola.

Bulma sonrió por la escena de sus amigos, pero su sonrisa se borró rápidamente cuando vio al rey. Las fuerzas especiales se acercaron a Bulma como protegiéndola.

–Todo está bien chicos necesito hablar con el rey Vegeta.

Se apartaron cerca de los Saiyajin. Con una mirada crítica.  
.

.

.

Ambos se veían a los ojos, él notaba esa tristeza que rondaba su ser.

–Hola rey– Pronunció sin ganas.

–Gracias por todo lo que hiciste con Freezer, mi pueblo te debe mucho.

Bulma no sabía qué decir.

–Vine por ti.

–No creo que ha Vegeta le gustará eso.

–Eso no me interesa.

–A mi tampoco, supongo que ya sabe–. Habló mientras se acomodaba el cabello disimuladamente tratando de ocultar la marca en su cuello.

–En realidad estoy sorprendido yo jamás pensé que tú y el pues…

–Si…

–¿Como sucedió?

–Supongo que está confundido.

–Lo último que ustedes hicieron fue entrenar obligados por mí y antes de eso intentó matarte dos veces.

Bulma suspiró –Si aunque pasaron muchas cosas de las cuales usted no se dio cuenta, su hijo y yo empezamos a convivir poco después de terminar la cámara de gravedad, le enseñé una técnica obligada, me amenazó… Luego cuando volvió de la misión de Freezer digamos que… Nuestra relación cambió… Me entregué a él y pensé que todo estaba bien, me ilusioné y luego un día como si nada me dijo que yo no era nada, que había sido una diversión y que ya no me necesitaba… Luego pasó lo de Tagev y los ataques de Vegeta hacia mi… Cuando usted nos obligó a entrenar la convivencia con el me hizo pensar que su orgullo, su manera de ser lo segaban en admitir lo que sentía por mi y me hice muchas ideas y luego el… Podría decirse que volvimos a empezar, Freezer me trajo aquí y cuando lo ví el no estaba dispuesto a que me fuera, creo que en verdad le importaba… Todos los días cuando estuve en este maldito infierno, soportando a Zarbon a Freezer, sus pruebas, su tortura lo que me motivaba era Vegeta, era mi fuerza… Cuando llegaron aquí todo lo que sucedió yo pensé que el en verdad me quería, me sacrifique por el, estuve dispuesta a dar mi vida y cuando me di cuenta el estaba humillándome, burlándose de mi, abandonándome.

El rey sintió una punzada en su corazón ella no merecía sufrir de esa manera, no sabía que decir ni qué hacer y pensó que debía mostrarle apoyo, era Saiyajin y ese tipo de cosas no eran naturales en el, posó una mano sobre el hombro de la peliazul, ella no dudó en lanzarse sobre el, se recargo en su pecho. Reprimió sus sentimientos, quiso actuar indiferente, pero no pudo. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba llorando en los brazos del rey.

–No entiendo porque me hizo esto.

–Es un cobarde que piensa que no te puede protegerte.

–¿Que? " _De qué habla"_

–Piensa que alejándote de Vegetasei estarás a salvo de Bills.

–¿Que?...– Bulma estaba muy confundida, pero el dolor que sentía, todo ese resentimiento no la llevo a pensar las cosas –¿Quién es Bills?– Se dio cuenta que el rey no quería hablar, era extraño.

–...Bills es el dios de la destrucción

–¿Un Dios?...

–Si, pero no debes preocuparte por eso Bills no se ha visto en años.

La peliazul no entendía nada –¿Dice que el me dejó para protegerme?

–Es un cobarde, no merece reinar Tarble es nuevo heredero.

Bulma _se alejó del rey meditando todo lo que acababa de oir "Vegeta me dejó por protegerme… No… Solo son más mentiras de el… Nada cambiará lo que me hizo, me las pagara rompió mi corazón, mi confianza… Esto no cambia nada"._ Ella estaba tan cegada por el dolor que la nueva confesión poco efecto tuvo en ella porque se había plantado un nuevo objetivo al que aferraba su vida que sintió que una vez más era engañada. –Esto no cambia nada, lo que su hijo me hizo nos condenó a los dos… No voy a regresar con usted… No hay nada para mí en su planeta.

–Mi palabra sigue en pie, tienes un puesto en mi consejo, eres una Saiyajin para mi, ahora eres mi hija, mi familia y si las cosas cambian eres la próxima reina.

–No, esto no significa nada, Vegeta no es nada para mi… De verdad le agradezco todo pero no volveré… No ahora, tengo nuevas metas y en ellas el regresar a Vegetasei en este momento no es posible… Regresaré un día, pero no sé cómo se darán las cosas cuando eso suceda...

–Regresa al planeta– El rey se sintió mal al darse cuenta que ella estaba decidida en no volver.

–No, quiero decirle que agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí… Usted y Tarble, los demás Saiyajin son especiales para mi por lo que me alegra no haber seguido mis planes… Lo quiero, le deseo un buen viaje de regreso y si quiere un consejo mío no le quite el trono a Vegeta, el pueblo se enojara es el Saiyajin legendario, no cause conflictos.

–¿No cambiarás de opinión?

–No rey

–Tu lugar está en el planeta ahora…

–No insista por favor.

El rey sentía decepción por todo lo sucedido y es que un dolor lo invadía porque desde que la había conocido había generado sentimientos por ella, ahora que sabía que era la compañera de su hijo, un sentimiento paterno surgió en el. Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, pensó en obligarla, subirla a la nave a la fuerza, pero no el no era rival para ella, ni con los Saiyajin que venían acompañándolo mucho menos con las fuerzas especiales de Freezer que la acompañaban, entonces la resignación llegó a el, se sintió un incompetente por no poder ayudarla. –¿Nos volveremos a ver?

–Se lo aseguro.

–Tu siempre serás bienvenida, es tu planeta, y tú la princesa.

–No quiero nada de eso, pero gracias.

Ambos se miraban. Bulma camino y paso a un lado del rey para dirigirse a sus amigos. El se sintió extraño pues pensó que se despediría de el con un abrazo, y cuando solo paso por su lado con esa expresión fría, supo en verdad que ella ya no era la niña que había conocido.

Chichi corrió y abrazo a Bulma que no dudó en responder al afecto –Bulma me alegra saber que estás bien.

–A mi también me da gusto volver a verte– Volteó a ver a sus amigos –Les deseo un buen viaje.

–¿Que no piensas venir?

–No Raditz.

Bardock frunció el ceño pues no esperaba eso.

El rey se acercó –Es hora de partir.

–¿Como que no vendrás Bulma?

–Lo siento Chichi, pero es verdad.

Ella sabía que su amiga estaba muy mal, no la dejaría –Kakaroto y yo nos quedamos contigo– Pronunció muy segura.

Bulma se sorprendió –No, regresen.

–Es verdad Bulma nosotros nos quedaremos contigo.

Bulma estaba confundida, sus amigos estaban dispuestos a acompañarlos en su miseria, entonces pensó que no todo podía ser tan malo –Chicos de verdad no es necesario, estaré bien.

–No Bulma nosotros nos quedaremos contigo– Chichi insistía no estaba dispuesta a dejar a su amiga sola.

La peliazul sonrió débilmente –Gracias.

Bardock se acercó a Bulma –¿Porque no regresaras?

–Es complicado, tengo nuevas metas y en ellas ustedes por el momento no están.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento.

Bardock era muy astuto y fue que se dio cuenta que ella ya no era la niña que lo fastidiaba en Vegetasei, ya no era la que había conocido. –Cualquier cosa que hagas no olvides que tendrá consecuencias.

–Lose no es necesario que me lo digas… Nos veremos después.

Raditz también se acercó –¿Segura que no vendrás?

–Si.

–Entonces yo también me quedo contigo.

–No lo hagas Raditz, ya mucha gente soporta mi miseria, regresa a Vegetasei.

Raditz no sabía qué decir era claro que ella no lo quería a su lado y esto de cierta manera lo hizo enojar, pero más que nada entristecer, aunque en sus gestos no demostrará nada. –Bien, confío en que puedes cuidarte sola… Y el idiota de mi hermano en algo te podrá ayudar.

Bulma sonrió –No lo dudes.

Bardock se acercó a su hijo menor junto a su nuera –Ella me preocupa, cuídenla.

Ambos asintieron.

Bulma se despidió con una última mirada a los Saiyajin, sintió la extraña mirada de Bardock, sin embargo, no le tomo importancia, la Novatez se fue tan rápido como llegó, cuando se perdió a la vista.

Volteó a ver a sus amigos.

–Chichi en verdad te agradezco que estés aquí, Kakaroto llévala a la casa encima de la cama dejé mi estuche de cápsulas tomen la que es de color rojo, dentro hay una casa utilícenla, y Chichi siéntete en confianza para tomar lo que gustes.

–Bulma creo que sería mejor que hablemos.

–Si pero será después… Estoy bien te recomiendo mejor ponerte a entrenar pues puede que las cosas se compliquen, en cualquier momento llegará alguien queriendo tomar lo que Freezer dejo.

Chichi se asustó un poco por las palabras de su amiga, a un más el tono tan indiferente con el que hablaba –Yo no soy peleadora.

–¿Y?... Yo no creo que las cosas por su nombre si no por su naturaleza, eres una Saiyajin confío en que puedas dar unos golpes.

Ella estaba confundida.

–Ven Chichi vamos… Quiero mostrarte lo que Bulma me enseñó a hacer.

La Saiyajin se sentía extraña por el comportamiento de su amiga, pensó que, tal vez, era toda la situación y era verdad que no era un buen momento para hablar, aunque con desconfianza salió volando con su pareja.

Bulma camino hacia las fuerzas especiales.

Ambos se veían –¿Que sucedió después de que Vegeta matará a Freezer?

Tardaron un poco en contestar Guldo decidió sería el que hablara –Nos pidió que te cuidáramos.

–Entonces era verdad, el rey no mintió– Murmuró

–¿Hay algún problema?– Preguntó Burter

–No estoy en problemas no por el momento.

–¿Esto cambia algo Bulma?– Preguntó Ginyu

–Claro que no, esto no cambia nada, los planes siguen si Vegeta fue un cobarde para dejarme no importa la razón, sufrirá, ya me humillo bastante y tengo… y tenemos nuevos planes solo algo muy grande me haría cambiar de opinión…

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!** ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien dejo un nuevo capítulo para ustedes espero sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y lecturas.

* * *

 _-Entonces era verdad, el rey no mintió-_

 _-¿Hay algún problema?- Preguntó Burter_

 _-No estoy en problemas, no por el momento-_

 _-¿Esto cambia algo Bulma?- Preguntó Ginyo-_

 _-Claro que no, esto no cambia nada, los planes siguen si Vegeta fue un cobarde para dejarme no importa la razón, sufrirá, ya me humillo bastante y tengo… Y tenemos nuevos planes solo algo muy grande me haría cambiar de opinión… Ya nada puede regresarme a lo que fui-._

* * *

.

.

.

Dos días habían pasado desde la visita del rey

Ella se sentía extraña en muchos sentidos pues la idea de que Vegeta la dejara por protegerla la frustraba.

" _Kami… Solo sácalo de mi cabeza por favor"_

Además de eso un mal presentimiento generaba molestia en ella, junto al estrés y un dolor en sus músculos… Sentía los delegados cabellos de la nuca erizarse… Sentía la garganta seca como si en días no hubiera tomado gota de agua. " _¿Porque me siento así…? Será algo relacionado con Vegeta… No es diferente…"_ Un suspiro hondo salió de ella

-Ese idiota no me importa-

Estaba en el laboratorio, revisando la información de las carpetas que Freezer resguardaba con más seguridad, ahora estaba llena de información, información que sabía sería útil para mucho, la ubicación de varios planetas con seres de cualidades muy interesantes, algunos con grandes cantidades de minerales, bases secretas que resguardaban algunos de los materiales más extraños del universo… Sonrió al recordar una frase de su padre.

" _La información te hace fuerte no los músculos"._

Estudiaba en especial un archivo de un planeta lejano de la galaxia del este, según el documento este planeta contenía grandes cantidades de un mineral llamado Nefrinto según sus características este podría generar una fuente de energética ilimitada. Bulma se preguntaba cuál era la razón de que Freezer no hubiera tomado el planeta antes… Cambió de archivo, sus ojos ya empezaban a arder por la cantidad de horas que llevaba frente a la pantalla, luego un gran mapa de las bases interplanetarias en el territorio de Freezer se desplegó, ya lo había visto antes, estaba por cambiar el mapa cuando cierto punto de color rojo llamó su atención, _"¿Qué es eso?"._ Acerco la pantalla cuadrando ese punto específico, una nave viajaba a gran velocidad muy cerca del planeta principal, selecciono aquel pequeño punto que desplegó la información y fue que sus ojos indicaron toda la sorpresa que se generaba en ella. -Cooler-

" _Diablos, se supone que el se quedaría lejos de todo este territorio… Será que viene a atacarnos… ¿Irá con los sayayin?... No, la trayectoria va más encaminada a mi… Esto no me gusta para nada, el no confía en mí… Tengo que resolver esto,"._

Camino hacia las fuerzas especiales Ginyo que estaban descansando, entró sin tocar tan típico en ella.

-Bulma- Saludaron ya estaban acostumbrados.

-Hola chicos… ¿Que hacen?-

-Nada, estamos aburridos-

-Pues hay mucho trabajo en el hangar con la nave, podrían ayudarme con eso-

-Ha… Nosotros no somos buenos para eso-

-No me digan tareas muy rudimentarias para soldados élite como ustedes- Pronunció con burla.

-¡Exacto!- Habló con el mismo tono el capitán.

…

-Chicos tengo que contarles algo…- Todos le pusieron atención -Hace días me contacto con Cooler-

Todos se sorprendieron

-Yo me contacte con Cooler hace días, le conté de la muerte de su padre y hermano sin embargo maquille un poco la realidad, le conté que era parte del ejército de Freezer que los sayayin habían sido responsables de la muerte de su padre y hermano, le dije que quería vengarme y que lo ayudaría a acabar con los sayayin, llegamos a un acuerdo de un dia en futuro pronto vernos y aniquilar a los sayayin, además dijo que me dejaría el camino libre de todo lo que dejo Freezer y… Digamos que le dije que era más fuerte que el, y se supone que nos enfrentaremos cuando los sayayin perezcan… Aunque el plan es que Vegeta enfrente a Cooler, lo mate y cuando el este débil yo entraré- _"Diablos esto suena como el peor plan de la vida"_

-Alianza con Cooler… Maldita perra manipuladora- Pronunció Burter sin ser grosero.

-Hmp, bueno hay que tomar el camino que más nos convenga, y puede que no confíe en Cooler pero por lo menos tenemos el camino libre para tomar lo que nos plazca o eso creía-

Ginyo negó con la cabeza -Tu plan suena tan estúpido, es mejor que pienses bien las cosas-

-Si supongo que tienes razón, pero solo me preocupare por lo importante en este momento… Saldré del planeta la nave de Cooler se encuentra muy cerca y eso me preocupa, el no confía en mi… Voy a ir a limar asperezas con él… Está a un dia y medio de distancia… -

 **-¡Estas loca, claro que no iras…!** Cooler es peor en muchos sentidos más que Freezer créeme cuando te digo que el es un gran problema…-

-Lose agradezcan que les avise y no me fui sin decirles nada, no lo enfrentare, sé que él no confia en mi, ire y acomodare las piezas del juego como mejor me convenga… Confíen en mi esto no es un problema tengo una gran arma en mis manos-

-No iras-

-Ginyo no estoy pidiendo permiso-

-No iras-

-Si

-No tienes idea en esa nave están los mejores guerreros de Cooler seguramente sus fuerzas especiales también-

Bulma sonrió, aunque por dentro no estaba muy segura -Ya te dije que no peleare, tengo información muy útil para engañar a Cooler… Ustedes lo dijeron soy una perra manipuladora…- Rio levemente -Partiré en una nave individual en media hora, solo ire a tomar mis cosas y avisarle a Chichi y Kakaroto-

-¿De verdad lo vas a hacer?-

-Si-

-Tonta mujer humana-

-Los quiero los veo en menos de una semana-

Las fuerzas especiales no la detuvieron pues vieron esa determinación en ella y verla asi después de todo lo que había vivido sabían era una buena señal.

…

Bulma tenía una idea en mente y su personalidad testaruda la llevó a querer conseguirla, regreso a su casa para tomar lo necesario para el corto viaje. Cuando llegó sonrió al ver a sus amigos sayayin entrenando, se notaba que a Chichi le costaba seguir los movimientos de Kakaroto… _"Aun no entiendo porque se quedaron conmigo"_

-¡Bulma!- Saludaron ambos.

-Hola chicos viene a decirles que saldré unos días del planeta-

-¿A dónde vas Bulma?-

" _Ellos no se deben entender" -_ Voy a un planeta cercano a recoger un mineral que necesito para la nave-

-Te acompañamos-

-No gracias, iré sola es cerca máximo 5 días, también será un buen momento para pensar… Saben bien que las cosas no están bien para mi últimamente-

-Bulma yo creo que es mejor que no vayas sola-

-No te preocupes Chichi, confía en mí-

Ambos Sayayin estaban preocupados por su amiga, y no la entendían.

…

Bulma no dijo más entró a la casa por su estuche de cápsulas, estaba por irse cuando se vio en el espejo.

-hmp- _"¿Quién eres? Y que has hecho con aquella que fui yo…"_ Se vio bien en el espejo, traía pantalones rosas y una blusa blanca " _No puedo ir así… No me veo imponente"._ Decidió cambiarse con uno de los trajes spandex del ejército de Freezer, el color negro según ella el que mejor se le veia, cambio las botas del traje por una de ella, tomo su espada y salió volando, decidió ya no se despediría de los sayayin.

" _Esto es necesario"._ Bulma sabía que las fuerzas especiales Ginyo la estaban esperando en el hangar principal por lo que decidió ir a la sala de despegue más cercana a ella y tomar una de las naves individuales que eran las más rápidas, no lo dudo, sabía que lo que haría definiría el rumbo de su nuevo objetivo, su nueva vida. Entró a la nave, Ingreso e las coordenadas, para el despegue.

Decidió encender el gas de hibernación sólo unas horas, programada para despertar una hora antes de aterrizar en la nave.

.

.

.

El en el gran navío imperial el área de control detectó una nave entrando en el espacio para abordar, los soldados que se encontraban en el lugar se preguntaban de quién era esa nave y porque no se había detectado antes. Cuando le avisaron al comandante en jefe ya era tarde pues de alguna manera la nave había accionado la escotilla y había abordado. Bulma estaba controlando todo desde una pantalla de trabajo dentro de la nave.

 **-¡Maldita sea!-** Gritó un soldado bastante alto de alguna raza anfibia de cuatro brazos y de piel en tono gris **-¿Como es posible que alguien ingrese a la nave y ustedes no se den cuenta?-**

-Se..se..señor… No se detectó nada hasta que ya estaba entrando-

 **-Imbéciles-** Caminaban apresurados al área donde la nave había ingresado, varios soldados rodearon la pequeña nave redonda de color blanco, estaban alertas de cualquier cosa que dentro estuviera.

Mientras una Bulma meditaba y se concentraba en las presencias que ahora la rodeaban, bostezo levemente " _Nota mental no utilizar el gas de hibernación al menos dos horas antes de aterrizar… Ok Bulma concéntrate ya sabes todo lo que tienes que hacer no importa que haya afuera debes mostrarte cómo eres la gran Bulma Briefs y nadie nunca nadie pasará por encima de ti"._

La puerta de la pequeña nave se abrió Bulma salió muy segura de ella, se estiró levemente ignorando por completo los soldados que la rodeaban amenazadoramente, aunque sorprendidos también pues no esperaban que de ella saliera una mujer.

-Identifícate-

-Soy Bulma Briefs soldado elite de las fuerzas de Freezer-

Varios de los soldados soltaron varias carcajadas por aquel comentario incluyendo a el comandante, que presiono uno de los botones de su rastreador, riendo más al ver el nivel de fuerza -Jaja solo 5 unidades, jaja-

Bulma ya esperaba una reacción a si, rodó los ojos levemente aquel hombre era mucho más alto que ella. -Ya terminaron con su estúpida risa… Necesito hablar con Cooler-

-Quien te crees que eres para hablarnos de esa manera y entrar a esta nave sin consentimiento-

-Mira imbécil- Bulma quería imponerse a cualquier costo -Ya te dije mi nombre, mis razones no tengo la necesidad de explicártelas, además ya te dije a que vine, el señor Cooler ya me espera, a si que muévete-

 **-Maldita perra morirás-** Todos los soldados apuntaron a Bulma con armas mientras el comandante se posaba frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

-Les recomiendo no lo intenten, su fuerza comparada a la mía es casi nula-

-Estas muy confiada mujer-

-Mira idiota ya te dije mi nombre y me gusta que se dirigían a mí con el, haz tu maldito trabajo perro y avísale a Cooler que estoy aquí-

-Estúpida perra- El comandante estaba dispuesto darle un fuerte golpe en la cara a Bulma, pero ella ni siquiera parpadeó deteniendo el puño con su mano. Todos se sorprendieron por dicha acción.

-¿Q…que diablos?-

-Escúchame bien creo que las cosas no te han quedado claro, vine a ver a Cooler a si que déjenme pasar-

-Tu no tenías permitida la entrada-

-Ahhh, muévete o acabaré con tu vida, deja que Cooler se encargue de mi si eso es lo que te preocupa-

Ningún soldado se movía por lo que Bulma posó sus manos en las caderas y negó con la cabeza " _Idiotas" -_ Yo se los advertí- dio un paso atrás y varios movimientos muy rápidos noqueó a los soldados, luego vio al comandante que parpadeo sorprendido, en esas milésimas de segundos cuando abrió los ojos ella ya lo tenía en el suelo con el puño en alza frente a su rostro y luego todo se volvió negro.

…

Dio un vistazo rápido al lugar, No era necesario concentrarse para sentir los ki, había uno tan grande e intimidante y ese era su objetivo " _Tranquila Bulma… Todo esto es necesario… Esta vez esto es por ti y no por alguien más… Solo por mi"._ Saco una cápsula en la que guardo la pequeña nave, sabía su presencia pronto sería detectada o tal vez ya sabían de ella.

Camino para salir de la planta baja de la nave estelar, no conocía nada de la arquitectura de aquel lugar, pero esto no era problema pues el ki de Cooler opacaba cualquier otro y era el que seguía por su objetivo.

Caminaba segura, aunque por dentro estaba muy nerviosa, ponía atención en todo a su alrededor

 _" Cálmate Bulma ya sabes que hacer si las cosas se complican huyes y ya… Sencillo"_. Formó una mueca mientras se acomodaba el pelo tras la oreja, se concentró en el ruido que hacían sus botas al tocar el piso con el tacón, le encantaba, hacían saber que estába ahí, cuando ingresó al siguiente nivel se encontró con varios soldados que transitaban los pasillos, obviamente la voltearon a ver era una mujer primero hermosa, segundo extraña y se preguntaban quién era.

Caminaba por los pasillos normal pero segura, acomodo levemente la correa de su espada

Me daba cierta gracia como me miraban todos pues se veían extrañados por mi, pero como siempre alguien tenía que interferir.

-Hermosa mujer que haces aquí-

No pare mi camino no pensaba prestarle atención.

-¿Que pasa linda no puedes hablar?-

Aquel ser era mucho más grande que yo, de tipo humanoide y si no hubiera sido por su tono de piel naranja y sus dos ojos extra. -Vine a ver a Cooler indícame por donde es o muévete-

-Jaja, con qué la puta de Cooler-

No quise prestarle atención, pero el idiota se puso frente a mi, di un respiro hondo estaba nerviosa y no por el si no por Cooler, -Si no te quitas de mi camino me veré en la necesidad de golpearte-

-Hey preciosa porque no te diviertes conmigo antes de Cooler-

El pretendía tocarme descaradamente y fue que en verdad me enoje, en un rápido movimiento me pose a su espalda, tome su brazo lo lleve a atrás y lo estrelle en la pared del pasillo -Escúchame bien idiota si te vuelves a acercar a mi te partiré en dos-

-Pe… pero que diablos- Pronunciaba con dificultad aquel ser.

Varios más que transitaban por el lugar y las salas continúas presenciaron dicho encuentro. Bulma soltó al tipo y siguió caminando, pero el no se dejaría humillar por una mujer y quiso atacar cuando intentó acercarse a ella, Bulma sonrió.

Se dio la vuelta, lo hizo estrellarse en piso con el mismo movimiento de momentos antes

-Demasiado simple, y muy predecible soldado, intenta algo mejor o apártate de mi camino-

Una tercera voz interrumpió el encuentro **-¿Quién diablos eres?-**

Bulma se levantó de la espalda del soldado ya había sentido el ki del nuevo ser que preguntaba su nombre era bastante alto, en esencia destacaba de todos en la nave, cuando volteó lo analizo profundamente de piel verde parecido al tono de los Namekusei, muy corpulento de cabellos negro algo largo que se cubría por un casco blanco " _Diablos estos tipos no saben nada de moda"_ Pensó al ver su armadura en tono verde claro acompañado de unos calzoncillos morados, botas y guantes blancos " _Ridículo". -_ Soy Bulma Briefs-

El hombre se quedó pensando por unos segundos -Tu eres la que hace días se contactó con el señor Cooler-

-Por fin alguien con quien me pueda entender… Así es vine a ver a Cooler podrías llevarme-

-Tu no tienes autorizada ninguna audiencia con el, Además ¿Cómo entraste?-

-Su sistema de seguridad es patético, llegue en una nave y yo no necesito una audiencia para ver a Cooler- Bulma se aproximó hacia el -En fin ¿Quien eres tú?, eres fuerte más que todos los que están aquí, dime-

-hmp mi nombre es Doore soldado elite de las fuerzas especiales de Cooler-

-Ya veo… Bueno Doore si me permites tengo una larga plática con Cooler del porqué está en mi zona- Pronunció muy fría mientras pasaba a un lado de Doore.

-Te detendré de la manera más dolorosa que te imagines si das un paso más poco importa el estatus que tenías con Freezer-

Bulma se detuvo y volteó a verlo con una mirada sería -Si intentas acercarte a mi yo no te voy a matar, te quemaré la cara con mi propia energía mientras quiebro cada extremidad de tu cuerpo-

Doore frunció el ceño al imaginarse aquello, había estado presente en la conversación de hace días entre ella y Cooler que presumía ser más fuerte que el, de cierta manera se sintió intimidado.

-Bien parece que entendiste, olvídalo no te preocupes yo encontraré a Cooler- Regreso sobre su camino y se dio cuenta que el ki más grande de todos ahí se acercaba a ella " _Tranquila Bulma… Nadie puede intimidarte a menos que tú lo dejes… Tienes mucha información tranquila"._

Doore no quería admitirlo, pero se sentía humillando.

Momentos antes en otra parte del gran navío…

-¡Señor!- El soldado de piel azul llamo al ser al que servía.

Una criatura de piel en tono morado volteó levemente para ver al comandante general de sus fuerzas élite.

-Me acaban de informar que una nave abordo sin permiso, al parecer el ha acabado con varios de nuestros soldados-

-Hmp… Me estás diciendo que alguien entró a mi nave la que se supone es impenetrable-

-Ss..si-

-Curioso…- Camino unos pasos a la gran pantalla cruzó los dedos y de inmediato uno de sus soldados se acercó a encender la pantalla que dejó ver las cámaras de seguridad de los pasillos cierto cuadro llamó su atención en el cual una mujer de pelo azul tenía bajo ella a uno de sus soldados.

-Señor ella es..-

-Bulma- Pronunció sin ninguna emoción aparente -Es mejor ir a recibirla.

…

Doore no estaba dispuesto a dejar la situación de tal manera y camino seguro tras ella, lo que él no sabía era que Bulma podía sentir el ki y cuando se dio cuenta del leve pico de energía de parte de el supo que atacaría, el ki de Cooler estaba cada vez más cerca " _Kami por favor que esto funcione"._ Antes de que Doore llegará a Bulma ella dio rápidamente la vuelta tomando su espada y sacándola de su estuche que posó frente a ella justo a la altura del cuello del de piel verde que si sus reflejos no hubieran sido tan buenos lo más seguro sería que estuviera en el piso desangrándose.

-Te lo advertí, estás en problemas- Pronunció muy seria. La peliazul sonrió sabía bien quién estaba tras ella.

-Es descortés entrar de esa manera a mi nave, y humillar a mis soldados-.

Bulma bajó su espada y dio la vuelta sonriendo levemente -Cooler… Una disculpa estaba cerca y bueno me gustan las entradas sorpresa… Lamento lo de tus soldados no son lo mejor al parecer-. _"Kami… Es más alto que Freezer y más fuerte… Cálmate Bulma demuéstrale quién eres" -¿_ Que haces aquí Cooler? Crei que permanecerías en tu territorio, este espacio en esta galaxia está bajo el dominio de Freezer-

-Corrección estaba bajo el nombre de la organización interplanetaria de comercio la cual en estos momentos yo soy el único dirigente-

Ella frunció el ceño no le estaba gustando la situación -No me cambies las cosas Cooler creí teníamos un trato-

-Tal vez, nunca acordamos nada exactamente-

-Tienes razón por eso vine aquí, se que no confías en mi, y a decir verdad yo tampoco confío en ti que te parece si contesto todas las preguntas que me tienes-

-Eres muy tonta o valiente, podría acabar contigo en este momento-

-No te confíes Cooler, no me conoces-

Cooler la observo bien, pequeña en complexión y estatura, menuda, extraña, muy extraña.

-Pareces una Sayayin-

-No me insultes- Pronunció muy seria. -Un Sayayin no tiene comparación conmigo

-Dices que vienes a que te interrogue-

-A si es, siento que hay que generar una convivencia pacífica entre nosotros para cumplir nuestros objetivos-

-Tal vez tu sola te acabas de condenar al venir aqui-

-Yo no pienso eso, me siento confiada-

-Talvez la que no debería de desconfiarse de eres tu-

-Entendiste mal yo estoy confiada pero solo de mi, lo demás lo considero un campo de batalla en donde cualquier cosa puede suceder y hay que estar preparado para todo eso-

…

-Sígueme-

Ninguno de los presentes dijo mas, Cooler camino de regreso a su sala privada detrás de él dos soldados lo seguían. Bulma los veía de espaldas, fuertes más que los soldados de la nave, a uno lo reconocía había sido aquel que había terminado la llamada pasada, aspecto humanoide con piel azul y cabellos rubios, el otro era de complexión alta su piel en tonos marrones, una cabeza grande parecida a una lagartija de grandes ojos, también fuerte. Fue como si ellos se sintieran observados pues voltearon al mismo tiempo, Bulma les dió una leve sonrisa como si no le importará la situación, para demostrar confianza solo el de piel acua le regreso la sonrisa.

Detrás de ella Doore la seguía.

En la sala todos se acomodaron Cooler sentado en su trono, de su lado derecho los tres soldados lo acompañaban y Bulma frente a el en espera de lo que viniera y aunque su apariencia y gestos expresarán confianza, temor era lo que más tenía " _Concéntrate en lo importante Bulma esto es por ti y por las fuerzas especiales… La muerte de Vegeta… Tu dignidad y el lugar que te mereces"._

 _-_ Adelante pregunta lo que quieras-

Cooler trono los dedos de inmediato un pequeño sirviente se acercó a darle una copa de vino.

" _Tenía que ser"_. Cooler hizo un gesto con la cabeza al sirviente para acercarse a mi, el me ofreció una copa de esa bebida, pero algo me decía que no la tomara.

-No gracias- Me recrimine mentalmente por haber dado las gracias, yo quería verme imponente no tenía que agradecer nada.

-Rechazas una copa del mejor vino del universo-

-No es de mi agrado la bebida… Preguntaras tu o empiezo yo-

Cooler dio un sorbo mientras Bulma no apartaba la vista de el.

-Bien… Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo… ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a Freezer?-

Bulma volteó ligeramente la cabeza al piso pretendiendo que lo que diría era difícil para ella, aunque fuera una sarta de mentiras previamente construidas -Mi raza era llamada humana habitábamos un planeta llamado Tierra, un dia tu hermano llego interesado en el por su riqueza mineral y natural… Yo era una pequeña niña de 5 años frágil, sin malicia alguna, vivía con mi padre un reconocido científico de la tierra, el más inteligente que existiera, era un gran hombre… Tu hermano se interesó en el pues su tecnología podría servirle, nose que haría tu hermano con mi padre pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba viviendo en su base principal, fue difícil ser una niña en ese lugar, sufrí mucho- Cerró los ojos levemente fingiendo que le enojaba recordar eso. -Llega un punto en el que te acostumbras a las cosas, pero el destino es cruel y te hace enfrentarte a las situaciones, mi padre enfermo de un virus, no lo resistió… Murió y me quede sola… Estaba muy asustada, enojada, luego cuando los soldados supieron que estaba indefensa quisieron aprovecharse, estaba sola en el laboratorio ya no tenía nada, y sabía estaba en el peor lugar del mundo, un soldado entró y se burló de mi y de mi padre, quiso aprovecharse de mí y me golpe en el estómago varias veces mientras me decía cosas horribles, fue que me enoje, nunca en vida había pasado por algo asi y me di cuenta cuando el estaba estrellándose en la pared que yo podía defenderme, la ira me invadió y yo una pequeña niña de 7 años maté aquel soldado con una fuerte explosión de energía… Cuando me di cuenta ya varios soldados estaban ahí llamados por la explosión, Zarbon me pregunto que había sucedido, y me llevo con Freezer, tenía miedo, sabia el era el jefe de mi papá, pero nunca había cruzado palabras con el, algunas veces lo había visto de lejos, cuando estaba frente a el me senti mal, los golpes y la repentina energía hacían efecto en mi cuerpo y cuando el me pregunto que había sucedido yo no conteste perdí el conocimiento.

Al parecer tu hermano por medio de las cámara de seguridad vio lo que hice, y le interesó que yo tuviera tanto poder, entonces cuando me recupere una vez mas ante su presencia me dijo que si quería seguir con vida y protegida de cualquiera en esa base devia servirle como soldado, yo no entendía que podía hacer yo… Mi entrenamiento comenzó y fue que me di cuenta que en verdad era poderosa y pronto supere a todos, eso me hizo por decirlo de alguna manera más confiada, pues ya no necesitaba la seguridad de Freezer para estar bien, yo podía con cualquiera… Pero tu hermano no era alguien estúpido, supo que si yo seguía asi pronto lo superaría, además siempre veía sus mejores oportunidades y cuando se dio cuenta de mi mente privilegiada me mando a los laboratorios, pensó que yo no me daría cuenta que el lo hacia por conseguir buena tecnología además de que yo no lo superara…- Bulma rió levemente -Nunca deje de entrenar, y él no se dio cuenta cuando lo supere, pero no actúe por estaba cómoda, si, yo me sentía bien con el estatus que tenía en la base, Freezer confiaba en mí, conseguía lo que quería y me encantaba burlarme de los soldados, solo en ocasiones cuando en verdad Freezer tenía una misión importante yo interfería, lo que le importaba, planetas, MD, artefactos, prisioneros era cuando yo actuaba…-

Cooler había escuchado cada palabra, no estaba seguro había cosas en su historia que eran verdad como el que su hermano viera la ventaja ante la situación, pero que ella fuera más fuerte eso lo dudaba. -No me convences, como es que nunca supe de ti-

-Creo que nunca fui tema de conversación… A Freezer no le gustaba compartir sus ventajas y eso lo sabes… A tu padre si lo conocí, el idiota me ofreció pertenecer a su harem- Pronunció lo último con desprecio.

Para el dirigente eso sonaba muy cierto, su padre realmente hubiera hecho eso -Entonces dices que superaste a mi hermano, pero no lo derrocaste por esta cómoda… Eso suena muy estúpido-

-Si… Pero antes no me llamaba la atención ahora que medite muchas cosas me doy cuenta de que estoy hecha para todo eso, pero los sayayin y tu se están interponiendo en ello y esta vez si pienso actuar-

-Estás amenazándome-

-No... Te dije que primero acabaríamos con los sayayin luego tu y yo resolveremos nuestros problemas-

-No te creo-

Estas palabras asustaron bastante a Bulma pero no reflejó nada, -Ese es tu problema, aunque para tu tranquilidad puedo demostrarte que Freezer me tenía confianza…-

-A si ¿Cómo?-

-Pregúntame cualquier cosa que consideres tu hermano solo compartiría con alguien de confianza-

-Tu propuesta suena interesante… ¿Pero que podría preguntarte…?-

Bulma alzó los hombros con indiferencia se sentía confiada llevaba días leyendo el sistema de información de Freezer.

-Entre nosotros teníamos un sistema de comunicación privado con 4 extensiones dime a quién le pertenecían…-

Bulma sonrió había estudiado tanto el sistema de comunicación que sabía bien que contestar, -4 extensiones la tuya, tu padre, la de Freezer- Sonrió -Y la que se encuentra en la base secreta del pequeño planeta helado del universo sur, tu planeta de origen, un planeta desolado que tu padre utilizaba como base de operaciones-

Cooler no expresó nada simplemente bebió de su copa ella tenía razón, pero la duda persistía.

-Bien… Tienes razón ahora dime… ¿Que buscaba mi hermano con la raza de los Yadorat?-

-Vamos Cooler de verdad… Tu hermano quería sus técnicas, su teletransportación-

Una vez más estaba en lo correcto, se levantó de su trono y se posó frente a Bulma ella nunca apartó la vista de esos ojos, tenía miedo, pero su determinación por conseguir algo a que aferrar su vida la llenaba de una fuerza que días antes había perdido, el dolor que sentía su alma la había llevado a actuar tan diferente a lo que alguna vez fue.

-Dime humana-

-Bulma, ya te dije… Mi madre se esforzó por darme ese nombre así que úsalo-

-No juegues con tu suerte, podría mataré-

El solo logro que ella le diera una sonrisa retorcida.

-¿Dime cual era la debilidad de mi hermano?-

Bulma alzó su mandíbula no estaba segura de la respuesta de esa pregunta -Yo solo le conocí una debilidad a tu hermano… Tu, su inferioridad ante ti-

…

-Correcto… Nunca me supero- Dió la vuelta dándole la espalda para regresar a su trono. Cooler la vio ¿En verdad ella era fuerte?, no lo parecía, pero llevaba años recorriendo el universo para saber que había razas sorprendentes en el universo. -Sigues sin convencerme-

Bulma rodó los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos, -No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo Cooler, tengo cosas que hacer terminemos con esto pronto.

-Cuida como me hablas o tu-

-Sufriré… Me matarás… No creo-

Cooler empezaba a enojarse quien se creía ella para hablarle de esa manera volteó a ver a sus fuerzas élite -Zalsa cuanto-

El soldado de piel azul presiono el botón de su rastreador se sorprendió pues lo que apareció nunca se lo espero menos con todo lo que ella decía -5… Solo 5 unidades de poder-

Cooler volteó a ver a Bulma ahora todo tenía menos sentido.

-5 unidades eso es patético-

-No te confíes- Ella empezó a aumentar su ki levemente sin excederse, se concentró en aumentar su poder -Que te parece si vuelves a leerlo-

Zalsa presiono una vez más el botón y abrió los ojos pues en ves las 5 unidades eran 10,000

-Cambio ahora es 10,000… 20,000… 50,000… 150,000… ¡350,000!- Pronunció casi tartamudeando -¿Qué diablos eres tú?-

Bulma paro no necesita aumentar más su poder.

-Ya veo tienes la capacidad de aumentar tu ki-

-Exacto-

-350,000 unidades superas a mi mejor soldado… Pero no eres nada comparado a mi-

Bulma alzó una ceja -Y quien dijo que ese era todo mi poder, solo fue una pequeña demostración-

-Mi intrigas nada encaja muy bien hay algunas cosas que no me puedo explicar, ¿Que relación tienes con los sayayin?-

Bulma entrecerró la mirada -Los odio, siempre se han creído superiores, el maldito de Vegeta se ganó toda mi irá-

-Dime que te hizo el príncipe de los monos-

-Me humilló… Convivía bastante con el en la base, era un buen compañero de entrenamiento, pero sus intenciones conmigo fueron más carnales… Tomo lo que necesitaba de mi, me engañó y me humilló, sabes el peor error de mi vida fue no matarlo cuando me confesó todo, los sentimientos Cooler son lo peor que puede haber y el maldito pudo haber muerto en mis manos pero me hice una idea tonta aunque me lastimo me cegué, toque el fondo el día que tú hermano murió pues sabía el que su nueva transformación yo ya no era rival para el y aprovecho la oportunidad para humillarme una vez más, al dejarme herida y negarse a enfrentarme por considerarme débil… Lo odio con todo mi ser-

-Una mujer despechada eso sí es peligroso… Y tonto no me convences… Acabaré contigo-

Bulma ya no estaba nerviosa las últimas palabras la habían hecho recordar todo lo que Vegeta le había hecho, recordó sus objetivos y el valor salió de ella

-Me estoy frustrando Cooler yo no vine a rogarte, si no me crees no me interesa, te necesito, pero no pienso pedirte de rodillas nada… Lleguemos a un acuerdo si sabes lo que te conviene… Lárgate de este lugar regresa a tu espacio… No interfieras en mis planes fuera de la aniquilación de los sayayin-

 **-MALDITA PERRA MORIRÁS** \- Cooler estaba dispuesto a atacarla su paciencia había llegado al límite.

-Sabes se me acaba de ocurrir algo para que te dejé claro que todo lo que te he dicho es verdad-

-¿Que cosa?-

Bulma volteó a ver a las fuerzas especiales

-Deberían salir de aquí, es algo privado ahora-

-Tu no nos das órdenes mujer- habló el capitán, para luego voltear a ver a su señor.

Bulma volvió a tomar la palabra -Es mejor que les des la orden de salir, lo que diré no lo saben las fuerzas especiales de Freezer me imagino que no quieres que ellos se enteren-

Cooler se sintió intrigado por ello -Salgan-

Las fuerzas especiales abrieron los ojos, no les quedó de otra que obedecer.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras ellos Bulma dio unos pasos más cerca de Cooler casi hasta toparse con el cuerpo sentado -Tu hermano me tenía la confianza suficiente para contarme de Bills… - Pronunció muy levemente el nombre

Y fue entonces que Cooler expresó sorpresa, porque eso de verdad no lo esperaba, eso solo lo debían saber su padre y hermano además de él nadie más… y si ella sabía eso en verdad tenía una jerarquía alta con su hermano más alta que sus fuerzas especiales y ayudantes.

Bulma se dio cuenta, dio un paso atrás y dió la vuelta para luego sonreír -El Dios de la destrucción… Bills, aquel que les dio la orden de acabare con los sayayin, aquel al que temen… Vez Cooler yo no miento tu sabes que eso nadie lo Debía saber, pero Freezer confiaba en mí para contármelo… ¿Ahora confías en mi?-

Cooler no contesto meditaba esas palabras -¿Que te dijo de el?-

-Lo necesario para saber que no somos nada ante el-

…

-Bien Cooler creo que ahora nos podemos entender mejor, tenemos que acabar con lo Sayayin para que el señor Bills no se enoje contigo y yo gane estatus con el-

Cooler se levantó de su asiento -Si me traicionaste Bills no será nada comparado al sufrimiento que sentirás a mi lado-

-Si tú me traicionas Cooler prometo lo mismo que tu-

Se vieron durante unos segundos parecía una lucha de miradas.

…

-¿Qué haces aquí Cooler?-

-Estás lado del universo está repleto de MD-

Bulma sonrió -Pudiste haberlo pedido-

-No necesito hacer eso-

-Pensé que tú habías dicho que yo me encargaría de este lado-

-Puedes hacerlo- Cooler le dió la espalda -Solo que tomaré lo que me interese de este lado-

-Bien, hazlo solo me interesa que conozcan mi nombre, cualquiera sea el costo… ¿Con qué MD…?-

Bulma se acercó a las puertas las abrió, Cooler prestaba atención a sus movimientos. -Chicos ya pueden entrar-

Las fuerzas especiales se sentían extrañados por toda la situación entraron de nuevo en la sala con la duda de las palabras que momentos antes se habían hablado. Bulma sacó una cápsula de su bolsillo, la presiono y dejó en suelo antes de que explotará… Las fuerzas élite se sorprendieron al ver que de esa nube de humo salía un dispositivo.

-¿Que diablos hiciste?- Pregunto el de piel marrón

-¿Que no conocen las cápsulas?, son para guardar las cosas-

Todos observaban sus movimientos luego Bulma se acercó a las fuerzas élite, sonrió de manera tierna, fijo su vista en Doore -Lamento la situación de hace un rato, no fue la mejor manera para presentarnos, pero te lo advertí… En fin no sucedió nada- Luego su vista se fijó en el soldado de piel azul el más fuerte de los tres -Tampoco he tenido el placer de presentarme formalmente mi Nombre es Bulma Briefs y es un gusto conocerlos-.

Zalsa se sentía extraño por aquel saludo, momentos antes la había visto primero desafiando al ser más fuerte del universo, luego aumentando su ki como si respirara, y ahora estaba saludandolo mientras sonreía ella era extraña y llamaba su atención dio una leve reverencia -Mi nombre es Zalsa capitán de las fuerzas especiales de Cooler-

Ella sonrió y por último volteó a ver al soldado de piel café.

-Mi nombre es Neiz-

-Es un gusto Neiz- Regreso su vista hacia Zalsa

-X191, Y156,-

-¿Que?-

-Coordenadas X191, Y156, es un planeta que purgue días antes de lo ocurrido con Freezer. Las pruebas arrojaron que el planeta presenta en el 87% de su masa en una profundidad de 15 kilómetros bajo tierra la presencia de MD de pureza dos casi perfecta… Utilizalo será una buena fuente de energía por bastante tiempo-

Cooler observaba las acciones de ella era muy extraña. -¿Que raza habitaba antes el planeta?-

-Ninguna sólo estaba infestado de Werns-

-¿Esa tecnología para guardar cosas tú la inventaste?-

No fue mi padre, me extraña que no las conozcas… Bueno tu hermano siempre se guardaba lo mejor para el… ¿Tienes un laboratorio en esta nave?.

-Si-

-Para que veas que soy de confiar proporcionare para ti mi tecnología de encapsulamiento… Aunque no pienses de otra manera más que temporal pues recuerda que tú y yo después de los sayayin tenemos un enfrentamiento pendiente… ¿Quién me podría indicar por donde es?-

…

-Zalsa llévala -Cooler a un no se sentía confiado, pero aquella tecnología podría ser muy útil valía el riesgo.

Bulma sonrió y se despidió con la mirada de los demás mientras salía de la habitación.

Caminaban por los pasillos, varios de los soldados que en ese momento transitaban por ellos se le quedaban viendo a Bulma y si no actuaban era por qué el soldado elite de la nave la acompañaba, aunque eso no evitaba las miradas que tanto le molestaban, la peliazul caminaba un paso tras de Zalsa.

-Oye Zalsa-

El la volteó a ver indicándole que la escuchaba.

-¿Tu eres de la misma raza que Jeice?-

-Si… " _Que extraña"_ -Pero ese ridículo no se compara a mi-

-Oye no lo insultes Jeice es mi amigo-

-¿Amigo?... Que ridículo-

Bulma prefirió ignorarlo, cuando llegaron al laboratorio ella se dio cuenta que igual que con Freezer este compartía espacio con el área médica " _No entiendo qué fin puede tener esto"_

Entró al lugar como si perteneciera ahí, lo observó, bien equipado listo para iniciar el trabajo, construir las cápsulas no era difícil lo había hecho tantas veces que en cuestión de algunas horas las tendría listas, los materiales eran sencillos pues las propiedades del metal se presentaban en la mayoría de los minerales, un viejo extraterrestre de bajo tamaño y plumas que adornaban su cuerpo se acercó.

-¿Señor Zalsa se le ofrece algo?-

-Ella trabajará aquí, denle lo que necesite-

-Ella…- El científico la volteó a ver una mujer en la estación principal y en su laboratorio -Señor con todo respeto pero considero que está hembra no será de mucha ayuda en este lugar-

Zalsa estaba por hablar, pero Bulma tocó levemente su hombro indicándole que ella hablaría.

-¿Porque piensa eso de mí si no me conoce?-

-hmp, yo no cruzó palabras con seres inferiores a mi-

Bulma se cruzó de brazos mientras formaba una sonrisa retorcida en sus labios -Que bueno pues yo no soy inferior a ti, soy la mente más prodigiosa tal vez de todo el universo, y no soy una débil hembra como piensas, ahora hazle caso a tu superior y prepárame un área de trabajo, necesito Nota 23, Draco de Ninulendo, Cadmio, Zinc y Hidrato de brotex … Que esperas hazlo-

Aquel ser volteó a ver a Zalsa buscando su aprobación.

-Solo hazlo-

Unos minutos después una mesa y los componentes para que trabajará Bulma estaban listos.

Se acercó a la mesa quitándose la espada y poniéndola a un lado, en un rápido movimiento al levantar el brazo derecho para retirar su espada sintió un leve mareo que le recordó no haber comido nada en varias horas, el trabajo era relativamente fácil, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en el momento en que construía la cápsula, río levemente al recordar cómo tan solo hace unos meses casi moría de culpa por pensar que los sayayin le estaban dando su tecnología a Freezer y ahora ella misma se la estaba entregando a Cooler _"Las cosas cambian y la perspectiva también"_. -Zalsa te quedaras todo el día aquí hasta que termine-

-Talvez-

-hmp, no te preocupes no mataré a nadie ni haré nada que pueda perjudicarlos al contrario… Oye crees que podrías traerme algo de comer, muero de hambre-

Zalsa seguía extrañado por la actitud de la peliazul

-No soy sirviente-

-Que descortés no puedes cumplir un simple favor a una dama-

-Agg- " _Porque hago esto"_ tomo su rastreador -Manda a alguien de la cocina que traiga comida al laboratorio… No se, lo que sea-

Bulma sonrió le encantaba conseguir lo que quería

-Gracias- Una vez más se recrimino haber agradecido, no es que quisiera ser altanera solo quería que la vieran como alguien con autoridad y estatus.

Zalsa se acercó a Bulma que permanecía de espaldas le llamaba la atención lo que estaba haciendo luego posó su vista a la funda que descansaba sobre la mesa con la espada adentro.

-Adelante, puedes verla si quieres-

Zalsa la tomo entre sus manos y desenfundó la espada con mucha elegancia lo que Bulma noto por la manera en que la sostenía supo que no había sido la primera vez que tenía un espada en sus manos.

-¿Donde conseguiste está espada?-

Bulma medito unos segundos que contestar, nunca pensó en una mentira acerca de su espada -La encontré en un planeta cuando tenía 12 años-

-¿Que planeta?-

-Mmm, no lo recuerdo no tenía nombre llevaba un número para su identificación-

-¿De quien era?-

" _No entiendo su interés por mi espada" -_ No lo sé, la persona a la que se la quite ya no la necesitaba-

-Un arma hurtada, eso no es honroso-

Bulma lo volteó a ver -No creo que seas el indicado para decirme que está bien y que está mal, además para qué necesita un cadáver una espada-. Pronunció con indiferencia.

Zalsa decidió ignorar lo último, el arma llamaba su atención, quería saber más de aquella mujer

-No es muy inteligente de tu parte dejarme tomar tu arma a solo centímetros de ti, en este momento pudiera atravesarte con ella-

Una vez más la mirada de Bulma se posó en el soldado de piel azul, ella le dedicó una tierna sonrisa -¿Es una amenaza?-

El solo alzo los hombros con indiferencia.

-Si ese es el caso, se que no lo harás-

-¿Porque piensas eso?, soy capaz de hacerlo-

-No lo dudo, pero confío en que no lo harás-

-La confianza mata-

-Lose, pero parece que tú tampoco lo entiendes pues estás a solo centímetros de mi y yo en un rápido movimiento podría tomar la espada y cortarte la garganta… No estoy seguro de tu anatomía, pero si es parecida a la mía sabes que una de las arterias principales se encuentra en esa área y un simple corte ocasionaría una hemorragia de líquido vital y luego la muerte-

Zalsa una vez más no dijo nada.

-No es la primera vez que agarras una espada ¿Verdad?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Se nota por tus movimientos-

-¿Experta?-

-Tal vez cuando llevas mucho haciendo algo aprendes muy bien-

-Es verdad de más joven peleaba junto a mi padre con un arma parecida-

Bulma acaba de terminar la cápsula fue entonces que en verdad le prestó atención a Zalsa se dió la vuelta para de un pequeño brinco subir a la mesa y sentarse -Tu padre-

Él asintió

-¿Llevas mucho trabajando para Cooler?-

-Eso no es tu incumbencia-

-Hmp, yo solo quiero hacerte conversación-. Bulma sabía que las alianzas eran útiles y si ya tenía una con Cooler era mejor llevarse bien con sus soldados elite. -Muéstrame-

-¿Qué?-

-Tus habilidades con la espada-

Zalsa sonrió y guardó la espada en su funda, -Hace mucho que deje de necesitar una espada-.

-O vamos tu sabes que un buen golpe, y ki son buenos en pelea, pero una lucha con espada es entretenida-

-Tienes razón… Es solo que yo conviene dos cosas-

Bulma no entendió muy bien pero su mente curiosa llamaba a investigar más, en ese momento el objetivo por el cual estaba en esa nave se había ido de ella.

-No entiendo-

Zalsa dió un paso atrás de un momento a otro concentró una buena cantidad de ki que rodeo su brazo, terminando más allá de su mano formando un pico, como si su mano fuera una espada. Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida, dió un pequeño brinco y se acercó a él que dió un paso atrás producto de la sorpresa con la confianza que ella mostraba.

-¡Kami eso es sorprendente!, jamás se me ocurrió que el ki pudiera utilizarse de esa manera, ¡Eres sorprendente!-

El no supo cómo sentirse por el elogio pues era raro que alguien lo hiciera y más de forma sincera. Las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron dejando entrar a unos sirvientes que traían la comida que momentos antes habían pedido, Bulma no perdió tiempo de inmediato se acercó a comer, tenía demasiado hambre. Cuando terminó de comer regreso a su mesa de trabajo una vez más ella le daba la espalda a Zalsa que la observaba.

-Me gustaría aprender esa técnica es increíble-

-hmp- se cruzó de brazos.

Bulma vio a los demás en el laboratorio dos en particular llamaron su atención, dos de la raza de los lotivas

-Hey vengan-

Los dos lotivas se acercaron a ella. Bulma recordó a sus amigos de Vegetasei, sabía ella eran una raza noble e inteligente.

-Me presento, mi nombre es Bulma Briefs científica-

-Es un gusto-. Ambos hicieron una leve reverencia.

-Les mostraré cómo crear una nueva tecnología llamada cápsulas, pongan atención es sencillo será muy útil-

Bulma les enseño cómo hacerlo, las instrucciones y su funcionamiento, poco después su trabajo estaba terminado, salió del laboratorio junto a Zalsa para regresar con Cooler.

Una vez el mismo escenario ella frente a el.

-Todo está listo, espero le des un buen uso a mi tecnología-

-Fue rápido-

-Me gusta hacer las cosas bien, en fin, ahora que las cosas están mejor establecidas me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer-

-¿Cuando nos veremos?-

-No lose, unos meses tal vez, tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver…- Giró levemente la cabeza para ver a las fuerzas especiales.

Dió media vuelta dispuesta a salir, pero la voz de Cooler la detuvo -Si me traicionas acabare con tu vida de la manera más dolorosa posible-

-Y si tú me traicionas yo no te mataré, te mantendré en una agonía constante, mientras eres humillado, fue un placer Cooler nos veremos después-

Cooler sonrió de alguna manera la actitud de ella era graciosa, o muy valiente o muy tonta.

-Acompáñenla- habló para sus soldados elite.

El camino hasta la zona de despegue había sido silencioso, los soldados miraban con curiosidad a Bulma y ella caminaba como si no importara más que el ruido de sus botas.

Cuando llegaron Bulma sacó la cápsula donde había guardado su nave individual que después de una nube de humo apareció, abrió la escotilla lista para entrar he irse, volteó a ver a las fuerzas especiales.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos, Doore una vez más me disculpo, ya sabes fue tu culpa, aunque tal vez me excedí… Zalsa gracias por acompañarme, aunque fuera una orden de Cooler lo agradezco-. Los tres fruncían el ceño por los comentarios pues no entendían era amable, luego los insultaba levemente. Bulma estaba por entrar a la nave pero la voz de Zalsa la detuvo, se acercó a ella y levemente habló

-Concéntra energía no en tu mano si no en tu brazo, cuando consideres es suficiente concéntrate en darle forma, es sencillo-

Bulma sonrió, una sonrisa sincera en verdad había quedado fascinada con tal técnica, talvez algo de su personalidad infantil aún vivía con ella que la llevo a rodear en un leve abrazo a el soldado que se tensó completamente, jamás pensó en algo así, primero pensó era un ataque e iba a defenderse, pero era todo lo contrario a eso era ¿Una muestra de afecto?

-Gracias… Nos veremos después-

Bulma soltó su abrazo entró a la nave que en segundos ya tomaba ruta de regreso al planeta de Freezer.

Mientras las fuerzas especiales regresaban a hablar con su líder, uno de ellos más desconcertado que los demás.

En la nave Bulma pensaba en todo lo que en ese pequeño viaje había conseguido, sonrió -Vas a pagar caro lo que me hiciste Vegeta, te arrepentirás-. Encendió el gas de hibernación para a si no sentir el viaje de regreso al planeta que por el momento habitaba y que aún le tenía muchas sorpresas.

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, agradezco sus visitas.**

 **Creo que esta historia no se actualizara en un tiempo, tareas y proyectos me siguen y no me dan tiempo de escribir, calculo un mes en lo que me acostumbro a esta nueva etapa de mi carrera… Aunque me gustaría preguntarles algo tengo otra historia de Vegeta y Bulma ya terminada que podría empezar a publicar lo que no sé es si hacerlo en conjunto con esta historia o terminar esta y publicar la que les digo… Porque aunque las historias son por decirle de alguna manera con el mismo contexto de Vegeta y Bulma en un universo diferente las historias son completamente diferentes, demasiado en realidad…**

 **¿Que opinan termino esta o publico ambas a la par?**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, Yeii no tuvimos que esperar tanto para actualizar. Por suerte hoy tuve varias horas libres en la escuela, me inspire y dio paso a este capítulo.

Disfruten.

* * *

 _Mientras las fuerzas especiales regresaban a hablar con su líder, uno de ellos más desconcertado que los demás._

 _En la nave Bulma pensaba en todo lo que en ese pequeño viaje había conseguido, sonrió -Vas a pagar caro lo que me hiciste Vegeta, te arrepentirás-. Encendió el gas de hibernación para a si no sentir el viaje de regreso al planeta que por el momento habitaba y que aún le tenía muchas sorpresas_.

* * *

El tiempo que la Novatez tardaba en regresar a Vegetasei se había cumplido, la gran nave se encontraba aterrizando en el palacio, varios estaban presentes para recibir al rey entre ellos el ahora heredero al trono el príncipe Tarble, cuando la compuerta se abrió un rey sayayin imponente fue lo que se vio pero su vista denotaba ¿Tristeza? y cuando Tarble lo vio supo entonces que ella no había regresado porque aunque su padre no expresará ninguna emoción en su ojos vio esa tristeza, su idea se confirmó más cuando la tripulación completa bajo sin rastro de Bulma.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-No quiso venir esta dolida, tu hermano la mato-

Tarble agachó la cabeza.

-¿Y Vegeta?-

-Se la a pasado en la cámara de gravedad… Padre necesito hablar contigo-

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala del trono, por comodidad y privacidad, mientras dentro de la cámara de gravedad Vegeta regresaba a sus entrenamientos al confirmar mediante el ki que ella no había vuelto.

…

-Padre no quiero interferir en tu palabras pero yo no estoy preparado para tomar el puesto de rey… Sabes que eso le pertenece a Vegeta más que por nacimiento sabes que el es el indicado-

El rey pensaba en lo dicho por su hijo menor también el consejo de la peliazul, no era que no confiara en su hijo menor para tomar el cargo de rey en el planeta, pero aunque no le gustara admitirlo sabía que Tarble no estaba preparado para tal puesto, además qué diría al pueblo que el héroe, el sayayin legendario había sido quitado de su derecho como siguiente gobernante del planeta.

-Yo sé que eso es verdad… Pero siento que no se lo merece-

-Yo también me siento enojado por lo que le hizo a Bulma, pero tenemos que separar las cosas, lo poco que entiendo es que Vegeta abandono a Bulma para protegerla de Bills… Y mi pregunta es ¿Quien es Bills?-

El rey Vegeta suspiró sabía tendría que contarle la verdad a su hijo menor, y más tarde una larga muy larga conversación con su hijo mayor.

.

.

.

Bulma había regresado al planeta sin ningún contratiempo se sentía confiada y con las nuevas oportunidades que había obtenido, los días transcurrían poco faltaba para que la nave estuviera lista, Chichi había ayudado bastante a Bulma estuvo mucho hablando con ella necesitaba desahogarse, y aunque la situación era difícil ella le daba todo el apoyo posible…

Estaba frente a una de las mesas de trabajo que se habían colocado en el hangar, Chichi y los demás que ayudaban en el momento se habían retirado para comer, Bulma estaba tan concentrada en una placa de energía de uno de los motores que decidió comer hasta terminar con ella, el pequeño Dende la acompañaba, los Namekusei habían tomado distancia de ella y eso lo noto pero decidió no darle importancia, todos los días el pequeño Namek iba a acompañarla por unas horas.

Bulma estaba muy concentrada en la placa, el pequeño se encontraba sentado en la mesa justo a lado de ella. Bulma volteó su vista en busca de una de las herramientas que necesitaba sintió un leve mareo se tomó de la cabeza y frunció el ceño, decidió ignorarlo.

-¿Esta bien señorita Bulma?-

-Si, no te preocupes, es solo que he trabajado mucho y no he comido… -

El pequeño estaba preocupado por ella, entendía pocas cosas de las que estaban sucediendo.

-¿Señorita Bulma…?- El pequeño jugaba con sus pequeñas manitas, nervioso por lo que iba a decir.

-¿Que pasa Dende?- Ella seguía con la placa.

-Usted… Usted sabe que lleva a un pequeño ser en el vientre-

La peliazul abrió los ojos, dirigiendo su vista al suelo donde yacía la placa en que momentos antes estaba trabajando, veía cada pequeña parte de ella que antes había soldado, sintió que dejó de respirar, luego el golpe de realidad la invadió y empezó a hiperventilarse, seguido de un ataque de pánico. ¿Que sí sabía que estaba embarazada?... No no lo sabía o eso quería pensar, porque se había cegado ante la verdad, ignoro todos los síntomas y los atribuyó a distintas cosas, afronto la realidad con una mentira que había estado inventando, que todo lo que le estaba sucediendo era resultado del estrés, que el ki nuevo que empezaba a sentir era resultado de su propia fuerza inestable, si eso fue lo que pensó… Pero ya no, esas simples palabras del Namekusei la regresaron a la realidad.

-Señorita Bulma- Habló preocupado el pequeño al ver la condición de ella, pues su rápida respiración lo estaba asustando -Iré a traer ayuda-

-¡NO…! No… yo …. Estoy bien solo necesito ir a descansar- Bulma camino a la puerta.

Su vida acababa de dar un giro inesperado, todos sus planes junto a sus posibilidades se habían derrumbado, no sabia que hacer, un hijo, un hijo, se repetía esa palabra en la mente, caminaba por los pasillos no tenía una dirección simplemente quería alejarse de cualquier cosa, cuando sintió sus piernas ya sin fuerza se acercó a la pared del pasillo que transitaba dejándose caer recargando su espalda y sentándose en el piso, en ese momento muchas cosas la atormentaban, su lado racional competía con los sentimientos porque no sabía nada de lo que podía suceder.

Sabía en su inconsciencia que esto era una posibilidad, una posibilidad a la cual no le tomo importancia y es que en el momento en que se reencontró con Vegeta el cuidarse para evitar un embarazo en ningún momento pasó por su cabeza, existía la posibilidad de que en menos de una semana estuvieran muertos, solo pensó en que importaba.

Leves lágrimas corrían de sus ojos, ella no despegaba la vista de la pared del corredor frente a ella, " _Sólo tengo 20 años, siento que no tengo apoyo". -_ Maldición ni siquiera tengo un planeta-. Sostuvo su mano frente a su vientre a solo centímetros de tocarlo, un hijo, de vegeta… -Ni siquiera se que hacer-. Todo estaba mal en muchos sentidos pues la noticia inesperada cambiaria su vida para siempre, el tomar el lugar de Freezer estaba descartado, por lo menos un tiempo, ¿Que haría con el bebe? Jamás pensó ser madre, no es que no quisiera sin embargo las pocas veces que pensó en ello fueron en fantasias con su primer novio después de varios años de casados en una bonita casa junto al mar… -¡Maldición!-. Y ahora el que haría era la pregunta, un miedo la invadió pues su lado científico la llevó a pensar en todas las posibilidades de ese embarazo al fin y al cabo el padre era de una raza diferente a la suya, ¿Y si embarazo se complicaba? si algo salía mal, sintió una presión en el pecho al pensar en eso, necesitaria ayuda, pensó en volver a Vegetasei pero eso significaba enfrentarse con Vegeta a un no se sentía preparada para ello.

Tenía varias horas sentada en ese lugar, ya empezaba a oscurecer, tantas cosas habían pasado por su mente se sentía triste y confundida al mismo tiempo.

-¿Bulma?-

Estaba tan ida que no sintió el ki que se acercó a ella, volteo de inmediato algo confundida -Jeice-

Jeice caminaba cuando se sorprendió al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos y vio a Bulma sentada en el piso, la vio sus ojos indicaban había estado llorando, se preocupo por ella.

-¿Que te sucedio?-

Bulma agacho la cabeza, su pelo cubrió su cara por lo que Jeice no vio la mueca de dolor que expresó.

-¿Bulma?-

-Vete por favor Jeice no quiero hablar con nadie-

El extraterrestre de piel roja se sintió mal por las palabras, se acercó más a ella, se preguntaba qué le había sucedido, tenía tiempo sin verla de esa manera desde aquella vez cuando Vegeta la dejo.

-El no merece que llores por el-

Bulma se enojó por el comentario -!No estoy llorando por Vegeta!-

-¿Entonces?-

Ella no contestó, no quería hacerlo se levantó era mejor darle la vuelta a la situación. La peliazul estaba dispuesta a irse pero la fuerza que la sujeto de su brazo derecho la detuvo.

-No seas una niña caprichosa dime que te sucede-

Bulma estaba muy frustrada para soportar a Jeice y explicar algo que ella todavia no entendia.

-Suéltame Jeice- Pronunció muy seria mientras en su mano izquierda empezaba a formar una bola de ki.

Jeice se sorprendió por la acción de la peliazul y se preguntó si ella sería capaz de dañarlo, sin embargo no la soltó pues de cierta manera sabía que ella necesitaba ayuda, solo frunció el ceño

-Piensas herirme… No creo que seas tan pèrra para hacer eso-

-No te confíes-

-Yo nunca dije que confiara en ti-

Bulma se sorprendió por esas palabras en realidad nunca había oído a hablar a Jeice con ese tono tan serio, disminuyó la bola de ki y el aprovechó la tomó de los hombros.

-Oye tenemos poco tiempo conociéndonos, y debo decir que me has sorprendido, ya no sé qué esperar de ti y sé que has sufrido mucho, pero no puedes dejarte hundir en la miseria-

Bulma volteó la mirada tratando de contener el llanto, sin embargo no pudo evitarlo y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, se alejó de Jeice para volver a sentarse en el piso recargándose en la pared, Jeice la siguió sentándose a un lado. -Ya me dirás lo que te sucede-

" _Que mierda de vida tengo" -_ Estoy embarazada-

Jeice frunció el ceño pues no entendió el concepto

-¿Eso qué significa?-

...

-Voy a tener un hijo-

Jeice abrió los ojos producto de la sorpresa pues no esperaba eso " _Una cría"... -_ Oye eso no es malo-

-Esto no… No… Solo tengo 20 años, no tengo planeta, no tengo nada-.

-Nos tienes a nosotros- Habló Jeice después de suspirar.

Ella no sabía qué decir.

-¿Que te preocupa?-

-Esto no será fácil, nose si este embarazo pueda ser riesgoso, nose como será el desarrollo ni el parto y eso me da mucho miedo… Esto atrasara nuestros planes…-

-Eso si es complicado-

-Es dificl-

-Pero no imposible, lo poco que tengo conociéndote sé que pocas cosas para ti son imposibles-

-¿De verdad aparento eso?... Porque en este momento me siento una niña tonta-

-Talvez, te ves terrible- Pronunció con burla.

-Oye… No ayudas mucho- Lo golpeó con el codo débilmente.

-Jaja, esa es la Bulma que conozco-

-No te burles esto no es fácil, voy a tener un hijo del hombre que juré matar-

-Mmm entonces tu cría es de Vegeta-

Bulma se extraño por el comentario -Claro que es de el, ¿Porque lo dudaste?-

-¿Y Zarbon?-

-¿Que?… ¡Diablos no! No jamás estuve con Zarbon-

-Jaja, si prendes el solo te quería de compañía para platicar y hablar de su cabello-

Bulma formó una leve sonrisa al imaginarselo -Yo tengo la capacidad de formar recuerdos falsos en las personas, cuando Zarbon entraba a mi habitación yo… Yo lo desmayaba con un golpe en la nuca y digamos que le daba buenos recuerdos conmigo… Pero jamás me acosté con el, solo lo engañé-

-Suena muy fantasioso-

-Es verdad-

...

-Bien te voy a creer no dejas de sorprenderme… ¿Que harás?-

…

-No estoy segura, estoy asustada, enojada, frustrada, esto complica la idea a la cual me aferré-

-¿Le dirás a los demás?-

-Si, esto no es algo se pueda ocultar… Mañana temprano les diré, en este momento solo quiero ir a descansar-

-¿Te acompaño?-

-No gracias, solo quiero estar sola-

Ambos se levantaron no se despidieron simplemente cada uno tomó su propio camino, Bulma voló a su casa mientras Jeice camino a su habitación.

Las fuerzas especiales Ginyo se encontraban en la sala de su estancia en la base de Freezer, platicando de viejas misiones cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Jeice entró para sentarse en uno de los sillones con la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Qué piensan de que Bulma diga que somos familia?- Levantó la cabeza para verlos.

Los demás se extrañaron por la pregunta ninguno contestó.

-¿Porque preguntas eso?-

-Creo que la familia crecerá amigos-

-¿Que?- Las fuerzas especiales estaban confundidas.

-No me hagan caso, mañana Bulma nos dirá-

-¿Que cosa?- Pregunto Recoome.

Jeice se levantó tomando dirección al pasillo para entrar a su habitación -Na… No me hagan caso-

…

Bulma volaba muy lento sabía tenía que plantearse nuevos objetivos -Un hijo- Pronunció levemente, mientras aterrizaba frente a la casa cápsula, se concentró en el ki de sus amigos " _Están muy tranquilos ya están dormidos"._ Abrió la puerta y las luces automáticas se encendieron, camino a la cocina ese día solo había desayunado " _Ahora tengo que cuidarme por dos"._ Paro en seco al meditar su propio pensamiento, se concentró el pequeño ki que empezaba a formarse en su vientre una lágrima rodó de sus ojos, pero esta no era como las anteriores ese día, está era diferente pues en ese momento un sentimiento único nació en ella y fue que se dió cuenta que iba a ser madre, se tocó levemente el vientre -Eres muy fuerte Bebé-.

.

.

.

En Vegetasei la madrugada corría en horas del planeta, la penumbra poco a poco se empezaba a desvanecer el leve viento que corría por el lugar pegaba en el agua tranquila del pequeño lago cerca del castillo, un paisaje que era visto por un sayayin.

Vegeta no había podido conciliar el sueño ese día, se sentía extraño, una angustia que no era de él lo invadió, sabía que venía de Bulma su lazo tan especial lo llevaba a en momentos sentir lo que ella, no sabía hacía que relacionarlo pues no era nada parecido a lo que antes había sentido, no era la ira que antes había logrado sentir, se preguntaba y preocupaba porque pudiera suceder. Estaba dolido por toda la situación y aunque nunca aparentó emoción alguna en esos momentos donde la soledad era lo único que lo acompañaba se daba la libertad de vagar entre recuerdos, y en cada uno ella estaba presente… La conversación que había tenido con su padre días antes lo había hecho cuestionarse su decisión, porque cuando volvió del planeta de Freezer sin ella el se sintió bien, pero cuando vio a su padre la expresión que reflejaba su rostro no era irá como esperaba… Pensó estaría enojado, pero en realidad estaba triste.

Flashback:

 _-Ella no quiso volver-._

 _Vegeta estaba frente a el cruzado de brazos._

 _-No tienes idea ella ya no es lo que conocí… La lastimaste demasiado Vegeta… Y sabes que es lo peor que siento que la perdiste para siempre… Por una estúpida razón, protegerla de Bills-. Pronunció lo último con ironía._

 _Vegeta seguía sin hablar._

 _-Vegeta… Bills no sé a parado en este planeta en más de 15 años y antes de eso solo una vez visitó a tu abuelo… La protegiste de algo que tal vez nunca suceda…- El rey se levantó de su asiento, caminó hacia la puerta -Recapacita, ella te necesita… Seguirás siendo el heredero de la corona-. Sin decir más el sayayin mayor salió de la sala dejando a un Vegeta desconcertado._

Cruzó los brazos con los ojos cerrados se permitió arrullar por los leves ruidos del viento, las pocas palabras de aquella conversación lo hacían reflexionar, se arrepentía de haber abandonado a Bulma, suspiro muy levemente " _Creo que cometí el peor error de mi vida"._ Abrió los ojos y la luz muy tenue del cielo que se pintaba en tonos amarillos invadió su vista -Ella jamás me perdonará… Jamás-

.

.

.

El día en el planeta 79 hacía aparición, Bulma se levantó desde temprano muchas cosas había pensado esa noche, se encontraba sentada con una taza vacía que antes contenía te.

-Bulma Briefs eres una mujer fuerte, puedes con todo, y lucharás por esta nueva vida- Se dijo a si misma.

El leve sonido de la puerta la sacó de su meditación, sabía bien quienes eran " _Es mejor empezar a juntar información"._ Se levantó con algo de pesadez en el cuerpo para abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días-

-¡Hola Bulma! ¿Oye dónde estuviste ayer?-

-Con las fuerzas especiales Ginyo-

-¿Sucede algo Bulma?- Preguntó Chichi.

-Tengo algo importante que contarles… Esto cambiará muchas cosas-

Los tres entraron para sentarse en la pequeña sala del lugar, unos minutos de silencio se dieron en aquella habitación.

-Oye tengo hambre vamos a desayunar- Pronunció Kakaroto rompiendo el silencio del lugar.

Ambas negaron con la cabeza.

-Kakaroto deja que Bulma hablé, puedes estar un rato más sin comer-

-Pero Chichi tengo hambre-

Bulma miro levemente el piso para luego interrumpir la conversación de sus amigos

-Chichi-

Ella la volteó a ver

-¿Cómo es el periodo de gestación de las sayayin?-

Ella abrió los ojos producto de la sorpresa de aquella pregunta.

-¿Porque me preguntas eso?-

-Porfavor dime-

…

-El periodo de gestación normal dura 6 meses-

...

-Entonces puede que dure menos que un embarazo para una humana normal-

-Bulma acaso tú…-

-Si estoy embarazada-

Chichi estaba bastante sorprendida por aquella confesión.

-¿Tendrás un hijo?- Pregunto Kakaroto dudando

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Tenemos que volver a Vegetasei! Ese bebé es el heredero de la corona, imagina cuando Vegeta se entere que será padre-

-No- Bulma se levanto -Yo no pienso regresar, si Vegeta me dejó perdió todo derecho sobre mi y mi hijo- " _Mi hijo"._

-Bulma- Chichi no sabía realmente qué aconsejarle a su amiga -Creo que la mejor opción es volver, este no es lugar para que nazca el bebé-

…

-No Chichi no voy a regresar, iré con las fuerzas especiales, si quieren seguir conmigo les comento que calculo que en una semana partimos a dejar a los Namekianos a su planeta-

-¿Y luego qué sucederá?- Preguntó Kakaroto.

-Yo me iré con las fuerzas especiales, de ustedes bueno… Es su decisión-

Bulma tomó su estuche de cápsulas de la mesa y salió de la casa para tomar vuelo.

…

Tenía un objetivo en mente, se concentró en el ki de sus amigos aun era temprano seguían en la base donde habitaban, camino entre los pasillos hasta toparse con la puerta de aquella habitación, dió un respiro hondo y tocó levemente, sabía sus amigos ya estaban despiertos juntos en un lugar de aquella habitación.

La puerta se abrió Jeice fue el que abrió, ambos se vieron ella sonrió levemente y el no expreso emoción alguna.

Ambos entraron camino hasta la sala de la habitación, se sentó en el sillón aún lado de Ginyo, las fuerzas especiales ya sabían que tenía algo que decirles, Jeice ya les había adelantado algo.

Ella estaba un poco nerviosa por todo lo que tenía que contarles, pero sabía debía hacerlo.

-Ya di lo quieres- Habló Guldo cortando el silencio.

La peliazul suspiro, -Estoy embarazada-

Ninguno entendió más que Jeice -Esta preñada- Corrigió para el entendimiento de todos.

Y fue así que la sorpresa se dibujó en los rostros de los extraterrestres. No sabían qué decir ni qué hacer en un caso de ese índole.

-Es verdad voy a tener un hijo, esto cambiará nuestros planes… El tomar dirección en el universo tendrá que esperar por lo menos para mí… Debo confesarles que tengo miedo de todo esto siento que no estoy preparada para tener un hijo, me siento una niña aun, no tengo planeta, ni casa, ni un lugar donde pueda tener al bebé… No estoy preparada para esto- Habló conteniendo su llanto.

...

-¿Tienes algo planeado?- Pregunto Burter.

-Pues mis cálculos fallaron en cuanto a la nave, en menos de una semana estará lista, llevaré a los Namekusei a su planeta y luego no se buscar un lugar donde pueda tener al bebé… A mi hijo-

-¿Piensas regresar a Vegetasei?-

La peliazul agachó la cabeza y es que no sabía qué hacer todo el conflicto que se generaba a su alrededor era catástrofico -No, eso sería muy humillante para mi ir en busca de ayuda-

-¿Y Vegeta?- Pregunto Burter.

-El no tendrá nada que ver en esto…-

-Entonces él no es el padre- Argumento Guldo.

-¿Que…? ¡Claro que es el padre! No me digan que pensaron en Zarbon-

-Pues si, estuviste bastante tiempo con el-

-Maldición en verdad me creen tan tonta para meterme a la cama de alguien por conseguir algo-

-Pues eso parecía-

-hmp… Nunca tuve nada con Zarbon, que Jeice les explique- Ella se levantó -Yo entenderé si ustedes quieren tomar un camino diferente al mío, pues esto cambia muchas cosas-

-Hmp…- Ginyo estaba enojado y no por la situación sino porque sentía que Bulma a un no confiaba en ellos -De verdad después de todo lo que hemos pasado crees que te dejariamos-

Ella sonrió -Tienen razón son una tonta ustedes son mi familia, serán y son un apoyo incondicional para mi, este niño tendrá los mejores tios en el universo-

Todos sonrieron y es que las fuerzas especiales Ginyo de verdad se sentían bien con esas palabras.

-¿Oye Bulma?- Pregunto Reecome

-¿Que?-

-En cuanto tiempo nacerá tu cria-

La peliazul frunció el ceño pues no le gusto el término con el que se refirió Reecome -No le digas cría, suena… Nose demasiado salvaje… El periodo de gestación normal en los de mi especie es de 9 meses, sin embargo Chichi me dijo que el periodo en las sayayin es de 6 meses por lo que podría ser un tiempo estimado entre ese tiempo, pero la realidad es que no puedo asegurar nada-

Ginyo se levantó -Bulma hace mucho tiempo que no convivo en un ambiente por decirlo normal, y me refiero a seguir la naturaleza de la vida, siento que esto no sera facil… Tienes nuestro apoyo, nosotros te protegeremos de cualquier peligro, no te frustres por tomar lo que Freezer dejo,-

-No me digas que ya no quieren estatus en el universo-

-Creo que hay cosas mas importantes ahora-

Bulma sonrió muy tiernamente -Encerio ustedes dejarian toda esa oportunidad por mi-

Ninguno contestó simplemente Ginyo gruño al darse cuenta de lo débil que se estaba viendo.

-Chicos… Este bebé no cambiará nada, encontraré la manera de que las cosas funcionen, solo tomará un tiempo más… Se que este periodo nos quitará territorio por decirlo de una manera porque cuando la noticia de la muerte de Freezer se extienda por el universo muchos querrán tomar su lugar, entre ellos los sayayin eso ya lo habia pensado… Yo no odio a los sayayin solo a Vegeta, pero si ellos pretenden interferir en nuestros planes tomaremos medidas drásticas, después actuaremos con Cooler… Por el momento solo me preocupare por lo importante en este momento…- Bulma volteó a ver a Ginyo, luego a los chicos en verdad tenía el apoyo de ellos y eso la reconfortaba ante toda situación que estaba enfrentando -Ginyo… ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?-

Antes de que Ginyo hablara Bulma ya lo rodeaba con sus brazos -Hmp… yo no…-

-De verdad gracias por todo si yo no los tuviera estaría muerta en este momento- Ella se apartó del abrazo, limpiando una lágrima que levemente recorría su mejilla -Iré a terminar la nave, chicos los quiero ustedes me dan ánimos para seguir-

…

Caminaba de regreso por los pasillos con dirección a los laboratorios se sientia extraña por todos los acontecimientos ocurridos, _"Perdoname bebe te puse en peligro al ir con Cooler… Juro que are lo mejor por los dos"._

-Dende está asustado por ti-

Bulma volteó por la repentina voz que habló tras su espalda.

-¿Neil…? ¿Porque sigues ocultando tu ki de mi?-

El Namekusei no dijo ni expreso nada.

-El les dijo-

-No era necesario ya podemos sentir la energía de esa vida- habló señalando el vientre de Bulma.

-El patriarca quiere hablar contigo-. Sin mas que decir él se fue, dejando a una Bulma algo confundida.

Pensó en las palabras de Neil debía ir a ver a Dende él no tenía la culpa de nada como para preocuparse.

El pequeño ya había sufrido bastante como para que se preocupara por ella, a si también aprovecharía para saber qué era lo que quería decirle el patriarca, tenía ya tiempo sin dirigirle palabra alguna desde que le advirtió de lo arriesgado de sus acciones.

Se dirigía a la sala en la cual los Namekusei se habían establecido, luego unos pasos después decidió aplazaría su idea dio la vuelta y se condujo al comedor, tenía hambre.

-¿Que pasa bebe tienes hambre?... Me imagino al fin y al cabo tu padre es un sayayin de gran apetito… Kami si tan solo tuviera unas fresas-

Mientras caminaba meditaba todo lo que sabía el empirismo era una buena manera de entender las cosas, sumado al razonamiento " _En teoría tengo aproximadamente dos meses de embarazo… Tengo mucho apetito,mareos, malestares musculares… Síntomas que se dan en un periodo de embarazo más tarde, lo que podría significar que el desarrollo de mi pequeño es más rápido, entonces existe la posibilidad de que nazca en 6 meses como un bebé Sayayin… Nose si eso es bueno o malo, tocó levemente su vientre… Tu ki pequeño es fuerte a pesar de ser tan pequeño"._

.

.

.

En Vegetasei el día corría horas de la tarde, el día de Vegeta había comenzado desde la madrugada el príncipe no tenía sueño, pero tampoco ánimos de hacer nada y es que se sentía extraño… No sabía cómo explicarlo, sabía tenía que ver por ella, no estaba preocupado sabía no era nada malo, se encontraba el techo de una de las torres con la vista fija al horizonte " _Bulma"._ Llevas horas ahí, no había entrenado no se sentía con ganas de hacerlo, tampoco quería hacer otra cosa, llevaba semanas ignorando las nuevas misiones de su padre… Su obstinada manera de ser lo llevaba a decir que no le interesaba ir a tomar planetas que para eso estaban los soldados, pero la realidad era que el la extrañaba y eso lo llevaba a un estado de desánimo, Freezer ya no estaba ahora el podía ser el emperador del universo, si eso hubiera ocurrido unos años atrás para este punto casi dos meses después del encuentro todo el universo ya conocería a su nuevo líder, pero las cosas no era así él no tenía el ánimo para hacerlo la necesitaba, sus manos formaron dos puños, cada vez que pensaba en todo lo que le había hecho y la razón se arrepentía más, la ira que sentía por cómo había actuado lo hacían sentirse como su padre dijo un cobarde, luego el leve recuerdo de ella herida en medio de batalla lo daño a un más pues recordó que ella había estado dispuesta a dar su vida por el y él que había hecho, la había dejado sin nada, la había humillado y sabía había creado una herida muy profunda en ella.

" _Bulma"_

Los ánimos del castillo tampoco estaban bien, Broly y Raditz habían partido al sur con Turles para seguir su entrenamiento lejos del recinto pues aunque no quisieran admitirlo sentían mucho rencor por Vegeta exactamente en cómo él había tratado a Bulma.

Si Bardock no se había alejado era porque servía como principal en el consejo del rey y las tareas próximas que venían para el planeta lo mantenían ocupado.

Todos de cierta manera habían tomado distancia de Vegeta incluso su padre que solo se dirigía a el por compromiso o asuntos relacionados con el reino, en el planeta los rumores empezaban a sonar, el rumor de que el príncipe, el legendario Sayayin había tomado como compañera a una mujer de otra raza, unos decían que había muerto en la batalla contra Freezer, algunos con cierta realidad decían era la científica que trabajó en el castillo la que venció al comandante Tagev… Pero solo realidades manipuladas con mentiras sin intención.

.

.

.

Bulma se encontraba frente al patriarca se sentía extraña tenía tiempo sin dirigir palabra con el.

-¿Necesita algo patriarca?-

-Pequeña mujer yo he estado meditando muchas cosas relacionadas a ti-

Bulma se enojó un poco por qué el se estuviera entrometiendo en su vida pero algo le decía que no hablara.

-Considero que tú actuar en los últimos meses se vio reflejada por lo que te sucedió, yo miro la pureza de tu alma y en estos momentos tú eres muy diferente a aquella que entró un día en la celda, me temo pequeña que el odio que llevas en el corazón te afecte más a ti que a la persona a la cual quieres descargar toda tu irá… Me temo que ya cometiste varios errores, y tal vez ya condenase tu vida, sin embargo, en tu corazón aun existe esa esencia de la persona que alguna vez fuiste… Ahora que llevas una vida en ti creo que esa pequeña criatura llegará a cambiar tu vida y ruego a los dioses que él te guíe por buen camino y te haga olvidar todo el dolor que surca tu alma-

Bulma agachó levemente la cabeza de cierta manera aquellas, aunque pocas palabras sentía tenían importancia para ella. -¿De verdad usted cree que yo pueda cambiar?-

-Eso depende de ti-

-Yo no quiero cambiar, para serle sincera tengo nuevas metas en mi vida, es verdad lo que dice ahora este pequeño depende de mí y yo voy a buscar lo mejor para el cualquiera sea el costo… No quiero que nadie nunca nadie vuelva a lastimarme voy a conseguir el respeto de todos y sobre Cooler y Vegeta aún falta tiempo-

-Y si tuvieras de vuelta todo lo que perdiste cambiarias-

-¿A que se refiere?-

El patriarca dio un leve suspiro y es que en verdad se preguntaba si lo que en su mente pasaba en ese momento podía ayudar a Bulma o condenarla más

-A veces las fuerzas del destino tienen muchas vueltas para nosotros, sentimos el camino no es el correcto y pensamos que todo está en nuestra contra… Talvez todo esto que te paso fue necesario-

-Necesario ¿Para que…? Para que perdiera todo lo que una vez amara, para condenarme a sufrir, para cambiarme a tal punto que en estos momentos no siento nada al arrebatar la vida de alguien, para que me uniera a un hombre que me humilló más de una vez, que intento matarme, que me dejo- El coraje de Bulma la llevó a empezar a llorar de rabia -Todo esto me llevó a seguir amando a un hombre que acabó con cada parte de mi vida-.

Bulma no pudo evitar empezar llorar.

-Yo no puedo explicarte el porqué de las cosas pero el que tú destino cambie ahora dependerá de ti-

La peliazul limpio rastro de las lágrimas que momentos antes había derramado -Es verdad, mis decisiones marcarán mi destino-

-Pequeña mujer piensa muy bien lo que quieres, para ti, tu hijo y cualquier persona que te importe, no te dejes llevar por la venganza porque pronto la oportunidad de cambiar todo llegará a tus manos y el que suceda solo dependerá de ti-

-No entiendo-

-Pronto lo entenderás-

Bulma de verdad no entendía a qué se refería el patriarca, pensó seguramente se refería a su hijo

-Yo haré cualquier cosa por mi hijo… El trabajo con la nave está muy avanzado erre en mis cálculos del tiempo para partir, si todo sale bien en una semana partimos-

-Bien-

Ella salio de ahi para ir al laboratorio que era el lugar en donde sentía el ki del pequeño Dende que seguramente la estaba buscando.

Entró y vio al pequeño sentado en una esquinita de la gran habitación, se acercó lentamente a el. " _Es muy tierno"._

-Hola Dende-

El pequeño agachó la cabeza -¿Está enojada conmigo señorita Bulma?-

Ella se sentó a un lado de él -Claro que no, perdona si te asusté ayer es que lo me dijiste me tomó de sorpresa y me asusté… Pero ya todo está bien-

-El patriarca me dijo que su pequeño ser era la puerta para que usted se curará… ¿De que está enferma señorita Bulma?-

-No es una enfermedad es solo que Vegeta… ¿Lo recuerdas?-

El pequeño asintió.

-Bueno el me lastimo-

-El patriarca me dijo que usted cambió, pero yo la veo igual y esque no entiendo-

-Oye pequeño, no te preocupes todo está bien, pronto tendré un hijo, un pequeño bebé con cual podrás jugar-

-Eso será genial, y lo llevaremos a Namekusei-

-Claro-

-¡Si!... Jugaremos con todos los demás niños Namekusei… Será muy feliz viviendo en el planeta señorita Bulma le va gustar mucho-

-Dende… Yo no me quedaré a vivir con ustedes-

-¿Porque?- La repentina alegría del pequeño se había esfumado.

-Pues tengo que buscar mi propio planeta, para mí y las fuerzas especiales, aunque jamás dejaré de visitarte te lo prometo-

-Sus amigos me dan miedo… El patriarca dijo que usted es alguien muy especial para cambiar a las personas, el dijo que ellos ya no serán malos con nosotros a menos que usted lo permita-

-Ellos nunca te lastimaran, ellos ahora son mi familia-

-Ellos fueron por nosotros a Namekusei, son los que nos trajeron aquí-

-Mmm eso no lo sabía, pero ellos seguían órdenes de Freezer-

-Lose, si son sus amigos está bien-

-Gracias por estar conmigo Dende, sabes en una semana nos iremos de aquí-

-Eso es una buena noticia señorita, iré a decirle a los demás-

-Ellos ya saben, bueno le dije al patriarca… Aunque al único que no ví fue a Neil-

-¡Entonces iré a decirle a Neil!-

-Bien, pequeño nos vemos después-

.

.

.

Con todas las vueltas que había hecho ese día no había avanzado nada en la nave y aunque los sirvientes habían estado trabajando ella debía de encargarse de lo más importante.

Se encontraba revisando la misma placa que el día de ayer cuando había recibido aquella información que aunque ya sabía había estado tratando de ignorar " _Creo que hoy va ser un día sin mucho avancé"_ Pensó al sentir las dos presencias que se acercaban a ella.

-Bulma-

La peliazul volteó a ver a sus amigos sayayin, sabía ellos tenían muchas preguntas. Posó su vista sobre ellos haciéndoles saber que los escuchaba.

-Bulma- Chichi decidió tomar la palabra -Creemos que la mejor opción con todo lo que está pasando es regresar a Vegetasei… Sabes que este lugar no es el indicado para que un bebé nazca-

-Yo no pienso quedarme aquí, pero tampoco quiero regresar a Vegetasei, ya no me puedo humillar más-

-¿Y a dónde piensas ir?-

-No lose, buscaré un planeta, tomaré control de él y bueno supongo que lo volveré mi hogar hasta que encuentre algo mejor, o me guste… No lo se-

Kakaroto decidió era su turno de hablar -Vegeta merece saber-.

Bulma les dió la espalda mientras fruncía el ceño

-Escúchame Kakaroto el nunca se va a enterar de mi hijo… El no merece saber de el… Es mi hijo, yo sabré qué hacer con el-

-Bulma pero el rey dijo que Vegeta te dejo por protegerte-

-¡No me interesa! Las cosas ya sucedieron y nada las cambiará… Saben que les agradezco que estén conmigo, pero les diré algo si llegan a interferir en mis planes yo tendré que actuar diferente con ustedes-

Estas palabras enojaron y desconcertaron a Chichi

-¿Nos estás amenazando?-

-No, te estoy dando una ordene-

-Pero… No te entiendo- Kakaroto tomo el hombro de Chichi indicandole que no hablara.

-Ella es la mujer de Vegeta por lo tanto nuestra reina-

-Eso lo sé, lo que no entiendo es ¿Dónde quedó mi amiga, aquella humana que conocí?-

Bulma volteó una vez más verlos -Para serte sincera ni siquiera yo sé que sucedió, muchas cosas me cambiaron… Ya ni siquiera me considero humana, no sé quién soy… Lo que se es que tengo un nuevo objetivo y es lo único junto a mi bebé a lo que voy a aferrar mi vida y en ella no existe Vegeta, no te pido que me entiendas, solo déjenme hacer las cosas-.

El repentino enojo de Chichi se fue pues sintió el dolor de las palabras de su amiga, meditó brevemente lo que ella había sufrido, sintió un ardor en el corazón al imaginarse ella misma pasando por lo mismo, si a ella Kakaroto la dejara en verdad sufriría -Perdoname Bulma en verdad yo… Es que… Yo… Yo solo quiero ayudarte-

Bulma sonrió y se acercó a abrazar a Chichi

-Perdon esto es muy difícil para mi-

-Todo está bien Bulma-

-Bueno dejemos esto a un lado hay que terminar la nave y llevar a tus amigos a su planeta-

Bulma sonrió tiernamente -Hagámoslo, falta poco-

.

.

.

El día había transcurrido todos fueron a descansar, Bulma se encontraba sentada en la cama leyendo un libro que había guardado hace tiempo en ese lugar, un intento de diario cuando era más joven… No le había interesado mucho y simplemente lo había olvidado en la casa, leía las hojas con una sonrisa.

 _Hoy fue el cumpleaños de Krillin, Launch y yo le preparamos una bonita fiesta de cumpleaños en la isla del maestro Roshi… Me sorprendí porque Krillin llevo a su nueva novia Marrón._

 _No me cayó nada bien ella no es la mujer para mi amigo lo se bien… Fuera de eso la fiesta estuvo increíble, el karaoke estuvo estupendo, Yamcha bailo conmigo bastante, lo canse demasiado, siento que fue una buena fiesta, la novia de Krillin se cansó y le pidió que la llevara de regreso aun era muy temprano, cuando Krillin volvió yo estaba sentada viviendo el atardecer los demás seguían adentro._

 _Se sentó a un lado mío y me agradeció por la fiesta, le dije que no era nada, era un placer para mí… estuvimos unos segundos viendo como el atardecer se ocultaba en el mar, siempre desde que empecé a entrenar con el maestro ver el atardecer en su isla era de mis cosas favoritas… Todo fue gracioso le dije a Krillin que era muy extraño que ahora que ya tenía 16 años a un no creciera… Me reí bastante, creo que Krillin se enojó, pero cuando lo abracé para disculparme siento que su enojo se fue, no lo pude evitar el me conoce siempre es bueno reírse de algo ¿cierto?... Poco después Puar salió para pedirnos que Krillin partiera su pastel fue una gran fiesta…_

 _-_ Te extraño mucho Krilin- Sus ojos se empezaban a pintar de un leve tono rojo, por las lágrimas que querían salir. Dió la vuelta a la hoja, realmente no recordaba todo lo que había escrito ahí.

 _Sabes a veces no entiendo a mamá, nunca se preocupa por nada, en serio nada, hoy le dije que mi experimento con el uso del catmio fallo, tres meses de trabajo a la basura y mamá solo río y me ofreció un pastelito… ¡Un pastel!... Me enoje levemente, nose la razón tal vez simplemente quería que me dijera que a veces las cosas son difíciles y que tenía que enfrentarlas, pero no lo hizo, siento que me gustaría ser como ella, bueno solo un poco, muy poco dejar de preocuparme por las cosas que pasan… Cuando le dije a Yamcha se burló de mi dijo que yo jamás podría ser a si… Me reí bastante pues era verdad._

 _-_ Mamá, daría lo que fuera por volver a verte-

Decidió dejar de leer el libro los recuerdos de cierta manera la atormentaban, meditaba todo lo que pronto vendría tenía que pensar muy bien qué hacer, pronto las cosas cambiarían y ella debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa que llegará.

* * *

Espero este capítulo fuera de su agrado nos leemos después, espero pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, Feliz Domingo.**

* * *

 _Decidió dejar de leer el libro los recuerdos de cierta manera la atormentaban, meditaba todo lo que pronto vendrá tenía que pensar muy bien qué hacer, pronto las cosas cambiarían y ella debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa que llegará._

* * *

Dos días después;

Leves jadeos salían de ella, se movía en la cama algo agitada provocando que la almohada cayera.

 _Ella volaba hacia él con su espada entre las manos sentía mucho miedo, sentía que sus manos temblaban y aunque intentara concentrarse nada conseguía._

 _La riza malefica inundaba sus oídos produciendo escalofríos, en un parpadeo Freezer la tenía en el piso con un pie sobre su pecho._

 _-_ _ **AHHHH**_ _-_

 _ **-Te partiré en dos maldita perra, acabare con tu miserable vida-**_

 _ **-AHHHH-**_

 _Freezer tenía la espada entre sus manos la sostuvo justo a la altura de su pecho y en un rápido movimiento esta había atravesado su cuerpo_.

Abrio los ojos muy asustada, poso su mano en su pecho en el mismo lugar en el cual en su sueño Freezer la había atravesado con la espada, no pudo evitar empezar a llorar había sido un sueño tan real en verdad estaba muy asustada.

" _Calmate, calmate solo fue un sueño, solo fue un sueño… Tienes que calmarte por el bebé"_. Sus labios temblaban levemente intentando contener el llanto, y su temor por el sueño había pasado a asustarse por su hijo.

Decidió levantarse, el sueño definitivamente se había ido de ella, estaba muy nerviosa, tenía muchísimo sin tener una pesadilla. " _Calmate Bulma, solo era un sueño"_

* * *

La diferencia de horas en Vegetasei lo llevaba unas horas más adelante, Vegeta se encontraba preparándose para su entrenamiento era lo único a lo que realmente le prestaba atención, pues su personalidad no lo llevaba a enfrentar las situaciones que lo rodeaban porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo ella le hacía falta, sentía un vacío y una angustia en su corazón. Salió de su habitación, caminaba lentamente no tenía prisa por llegar a la cámara de gravedad pues aunque era el mejor lugar para entrenar cuando entraba a ese lugar su mente vagaba tanto en los recuerdos con ella que le hacían más difícil todo.

Un repentino dolor en el pecho lo hizo detenerse, sintió como en esos segundos todo el aire saliera de sus pulmones, el era fuerte pero esa sensación lo llevó a caer en el piso de rodillas -Bulma-.

Ya antes había sentido la angustia que ella sentía pero esto fue diferente era un dolor, sumado a una preocupación muy grande que tal vez antes había ignorado y fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre el que lo hiciera abrir los ojos, se levantó rápidamente salió volando directo al hangar del castillo, asustó a los sirvientes del lugar.

 **-¡Preparen la Novatez partimos ahora!-**

Mientras los extraterrestres ejecutaban su tarea Vegeta fue al lugar más cercano donde sintió presencias, el comedor, entró y la primera mesa a su disposición fueron los que recibieron la orden

-¡Levántense partimos ahora!-

Los sayayin sentados en esa mesa no dijeron nada simplemente se levantaron y siguieron a su principe, 6 soldados lo suficiente para manejar la gran nave, los sirvientes nunca habían trabajado tan rápido pero algo les decía que lo hicieran en 24 minutos la nave se encontraba atravesando la atmósfera.

* * *

Bulma estaba sentada en el sillón de su pequeña sala de estar abrazaba uno de los cojines a un estaba asustada, poco de tiempo después se sintió un poco más relajada como si sintiera que las cosas mejoraría, no entendía el porqué de sus cambios de humor, -Solo fue un sueño-

* * *

El rey Vegeta caminaba junto a su hijo Tarble y su hermano menor para tomar el desayuno, tenían mucho trabajo ese día, empezarian a ordenar a los escuadrones para en un periodo de tiempo calculado de tres meses pudieran partir a las misiones de conquista y purga.

Sentados en la mesa comían con tranquilidad, la ausencia de Vegeta realmente no le tomaron atención tenía semanas sin sentarse con ellos, de hecho tenían días sin verlo.

Bardock entró lentamente al lugar con una noticia que no sabía cómo tomar.

-Rey-

-¿Que sucede Bardock?-

-Vegeta se fue-

-Hmp ¿A donde?-

-Tomó la Novatez los sirvientes dice que muy temprano llegó agitado y gritando que prepararan la nave-

Esta noticia no le gustó al rey que de inmediato pensó en el porqué de su repentina ida, pero la idea fue dicha primero por Tarble.

-Padre ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo a Bulma?-

-Hmp, Vegeta no es alguien que cambie de opinión tan rápido y si se fue tan apresurado me temo que algo debió sentir por su vínculo con Bulma que lo llevó a actuar de esa manera-

* * *

En el planeta 79 de Freezer 4 días después todo estaba listo para partir, la nave principal estaba terminada, los sirvientes subían a la nave todo lo necesario para el viaje, mientras Bulma se encargaba de los últimos detalles, el día anterior había tomado varias cápsulas en las que había guardado varias de las cosas que consideraba importantes del planeta, toda la base de datos la descargo en su pantalla de trabajo, todos aquellos archivos, mapas de localización, historial de los soldados, toda la información que tenía Freezer ahora ella la poseía, guardo algunas cámaras de curación, todo el dinero y cualquier cosa que considero valiosa la llevaría consigo, también encapsulo unas naves y demás artefactos que se encontraban en el planeta. Una hora antes de partir tenía varias cajas de cápsulas para llevar con ella. La fuerzas especiales Ginyo la habían ayudado todo el tiempo con la excusa de quererse ir pero ella sabía estaban preocupados del embarazo.

Poco antes de partir Bulma se encontraba con Chichi guardando por último las casas cápsulas que habían utilizado todos eso días para vivir.

-Oye Bulma-

Ella la volteo a ver -El planeta de los Namekusei está lejos-

-Calculo que con la velocidad de la nave estaremos ahí en poco más de un mes-

-¿Te quedarás ahí hasta que nazca tu bebé?-

-La verdad nose, siento que este embarazo durara poco-

-Para serte sincera yo aun no estoy de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo pero no te voy a dejar sola eres mi amiga-

Bulma abrazo a Chichi -Y tu mi mejor amiga Chichi y si no fuera por ti , Kakaroto y las Fuerzas especiales yo ya estaria muerta-

-Todo saldrá bien Bulma, pero me gustaria que me prometes algo-

-¿Que?-

-Si las cosas llegan a complicarse demasiado volveremos a Vegetasei, por tu bien y el bien del Bebé-

-Esta bien, te lo prometo-

Ambas salieron volando y en el camino se encontraron con Ginyo

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Bulma al ver a Ginyo.

-Te estabas tardando vine a ver si sucedía algo-

Bulma sonrió -Es muy tierno que estén preocupados por mi, y el pequeño-

Chichi tambien sonrio al notar el leve tono rojizo de las mejillas de aquel ser, al principio no confiaba en los _amigos_ de Bulma pero al ver cómo la ayudaban y más aún cuando en la última semana se habían mostrado tan preocupados por ella supo en verdad que Bulma era una persona única para cambiar a la gente. Pues Kakaroto que ya conocía a las fuerzas especiales antes le había contado quienes eran ellos y que era lo que hacían.

-Bueno a llegado el momento de largarnos de este planeta-

Bulma bajó al suelo seguido de sus amigos, sacó una cápsula de bolsillo mientras en su mano empezó a formar una fuerte cantidad de ki, que de un momento a otro suprimió por el agarre de Ginyo ante su muñeca.

-¡¿Que diablos haces?...! No estás en condiciones de utilizar tanta energía-

-Oye estoy embarazada no enferma-

-Hmp ¿Qué pretendes?-

-Necesito crear un túnel con una profundidad aproximada de 10 km-

-¿Para que?-

Bulma sonrió -Observa- Intentó volver a juntar energía en su mano, pero Ginyo la volvió a interrumpir

-Yo lo haré-

-Bien-

Ginyo se apartó unos metros, junto energía en la palma de su mano y unos segundos después un rayo de Ki salió de su mano causando un gran agujero cómo Bulma había pedido. La peliazul se acercó y aventó la cápsula dentro del agujero.

-¿Para qué es eso?- Preguntó Chichi.

-Es una bomba-

Chichi se sorprendió y Ginyo frunció el ceño.

-Hay que irnos solo nos queda menos de dos horas antes de que todo el planeta explote-

-¡Estas loca!- Ginyo tomo a Bulma entre sus brazos y salió volando Chichi los siguió de inmediato.

Poco después ya todos se encontraban en el hangar, los pocos sirvientes que quedaban en el planeta Bulma los despedía, la realidad era que no le importaba a dónde se dirigían pero de todos modos les estaba proporcionando una nave, dinero y armas para cualquier lugar a donde fueran.

Los esclavos agradecían con admiración a Bulma pues ella los había sacado de las garras de Freezer, poco más de una hora había pasado cuando la última nave había despegado.

Ella se concentró en los ki del planeta ninguno más que los de sus amigos.

-Es hora chicos-

-Todos subieron a la nave, Bulma de inmediato se fue a los controles registró las coordenadas y despegaron pero la nave se detuvo varios kilómetros más, Bulma se acercó a la ventana y vio al ahora lejano planeta.

-¿Que estamos esperando Bulma?- Pregunto Kakaroto.

-En unos minutos lo veras-

Algunos Namekusei se acercaron con Bulma, las fuerzas especiales también, Chichi y Kakaroto unos minutos más tarde el planeta pereció en miles de pedazos ante una gran explosión.

...

-¿Porque lo hiciste?- Pregunto Burter.

-Me traía muy malos recuerdos, además no lo necesitamos-.

Sin más la nave regresó a curso, para un mes de viaje antes de tocar tierra en Namekusei.

.

.

.

Unas horas más tarde la Novatez se acercaba al planeta cuando una alarma empezó a sonar.

-¿Que es eso?- Pregunto Vegeta.

-Señor la nave indica por los sensores que no hay lugar donde aterrizar-

-¿Que?-

-Señor creo que debería ver esto-

Vegeta se acercó a la pantalla y vio el planeta destruido convertido en solo algunas piedras que flotaban a la deriva -Bulma-

Sintió como si algo le arrebataran del pecho, se concentró en su ki, intentaba buscarlo pero nada, un respiro hondo salió de el. No entendía que podía haber sucedido, el malestar de los días anteriores podría ser causado por lo que sus ojos veían, sabía por su vínculo que Bulma no estaba muerta, trato de concentrarse en ella, sin mucho lograr solo saber que su presencia en el seguía.

-Soldado, ¿Hay alguna nave cerca?-

-No señor-

-Amplía la búsqueda del radar-

A sí se hizo pero el radar no identificó nave alguna.

-Señor cuáles son las órdenes-

Vegeta no estaba seguro de que hacer sentía que el destino lo golpeaba en ese momento con lo que pensó se merecía por todo lo que le había hecho Bulma.

-Bulma- Susurro su nombre levemente.

...

Ella se sentía extraña, se tocó el pecho sentía una angustia, luego su mano se posó en la marca de la unión. -Tengo que encontrar la manera de acabar con esto…- " _Hay Vegeta si no me hubieras lastimado, si no me hubieras dejado, ahora estaríamos juntos esperando a nuestro bebé_ ". Sacudió la cabeza mientras repetía en su mente " _Vegeta no importa en este momento, pronto cobraras todo lo que él te quitó"._

Los días transcurrían en la nave, Bulma prestaba completa atención al desarrollo de su embarazo, parecía que un parpadeo el pequeñín había aumentado su tamaño, ya la pequeña pansita se notaba en su delgado cuerpo.

Ya era tarde en el horario que ellos acostumbraban.

Bulma no podía dormir su embarazo la había llevado a tomar hábitos distintos a los normales en ella cómo consumir grandes cantidades de alimento no tanto como un sayayin pero casi, sintió el ki de Kakaroto acercarse.

El pelinegro entró a la habitación y se sorprendió de ver a Bulma -¿Bulma?-

-Hola-

-¿Que haces?-

-Comiendo, este bebé me causa mucho apetito-

Kakaroto sonrió mientras se tomaba de la nuca -Yo también me levanté esque Chichi preparo comida muy rica hoy pero siento que no comí suficiente-

-Jaja, tu nunca vas a cambiar… Adelante prepare demasiada comida-

El sayayin comía apresurado y Bulma no entendía la razón no había prisa.

-Oye Bulma, sabes quiero que tu bebé nazca pronto para que puedas seguir enseñándome tus técnicas-

Bulma amaba la inocencia y la manera infantil con la que su amigo se comportaba, recargo levemente su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras le daba un tierno abrazo.

-Te quiero mucho Kakaroto, siempre me apoyas incluso sigo sorprendida que sigas aquí, eres como el hermano que nunca tuve-

-Yo también te quiero Bulma-

-Sabes se me ocurre un técnica que puedo enseñarte-

-¿Que cosa?-

-La capacidad de sentir el ki de las personas-

-Hmp, ¿Y eso para qué sirve?-

-Pues puedes sentir dónde están las personas y saber su nivel de fuerza-

-!O eso suena genial!-

-Bueno hay que ir a dormir y mañana iniciamos con tu entrenamiento-

Bulma se levanto dispuesta a irse -Bulma, ¿Como se llamará tu bebé?-

-Pues…- " _En realidad no e pensado en ello" -_ Aun no estoy segura, ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?-

-Mmm No, tal vez Chichi si-

-Bien se lo preguntare-

...

Más de tres semanas después Bulma se encontraba frente a kakaroto

-Tienes que concentrarte-

-Pero tengo hambre Bulma-

-¡Por Kami! Jamás podrás aprender a detectar el ki-

-Talvez si como en un rato ya después pueda hacerlo-

-Agg, me rindo-

Kakaroto observo bien a Bulma y rio levemente.

Bulma ya estaba desesperada por la situación pues enseñarle a Kakaroto a detectar el ki era más complicado de lo que creía -¿De que te ries?-

-Estas gorda-

- **!Que!... AHH, !idiota!-**

* * *

La Novatez entraba a la atmósfera del planeta Vegeta, la había buscado por semanas sin resultado, estaba enojado, frustrado sentía que necesitaba estar con ella, una angustia surcaba su alma al sentir que jamás la volvería a ver. La nave tocó tierra su padre y hermano ya lo esperaban, cuando bajó realmente no quería hablar con nadie, pero su repentina ida sabía había generado preocupación por ella.

Se paró frente a su familia

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó el rey.

-No la encontre-

-Hermano ella ¿Está bien?-

-No lose, el planeta de Freezer estaba destruido no la encontré-

Padre e hijo estaban sorprendidos por la declaración preocupados también.

-¿Qué harás?- Preguntó el rey.

-No lose- Y es que en verdad no sabía que hacer el universo era gigante para simplemente salir a buscarla. No dijo más salió de la sala necesitaba descansar se sentía agotado mentalmente, se sentía débil y humillado.

* * *

Bulma había utilizado el tiempo de viaje para entrenar no su cuerpo si no su mente de cierta manera las palabras del patriarca de días antes la habían hecho reflexionar. Sabía tenía que ser fuerte por su bebé, en mente y cuerpo, tomaba algo de tiempo para meditar, no era algo fácil mucho menos para ella que era muy impaciente pero había algo que la motivaba.

...

La nave estaba a unas horas de tocar el suelo del planeta Namekusei el pequeño Dende brincaba y corría por la nave emocionado por regresar con su pueblo según le habían contado a Bulma ellos no eran muchos un planeta pequeño con una población pequeña.

Bulma sonreía mientras veía a el pequeño Namek y acariciaba levemente su vientre ahora algo abultado.

" _Serás un bebé fuerte, eres la luz de mi vida pequeño"._

Las fuerzas especiales jugaban cartas junto a Chichi y Kakaroto Bulma veía el juego de Guldo casi segura que él ganaría, pero entonces cuando ya no había cartas que repartir cada unos dió su mejor mano de juego y para sorpresa de todos en la mesa Kakaroto había ganado por cuarta vez.

-¿Seguro que nunca antes habías jugado?- Pregunto Chichi a su compañero.

El sayayin se tomó de la nuca sonriendo -No nunca antes había jugado-

-Entonces cómo estás ganando-

-No cabe duda la suerte lo tienen los idiotas- Mencionó Gynio.

Varios en la mesa rieron.

Y cuando Kakaroto entendió que lo estaban insultado -Oye no soy idiota-

El buen momento entre amigos había terminado cuando la nave dió la señal de que pronto aterrizarian.

La peliazul de inmediato fue al panel de control de la nave para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, se sentía feliz al escuchar al pequeño Dende hablando muy emocionado con los demás Namekusei sobre su inminente regreso a su planeta natal, de cierta manera se sentía orgullosa que ella en cientera manera fuera responsable de brindarle ese momento al pequeño y cuando volteo a ver todo a su alrededor, sus amigos jugando cartas riendo y contando anécdotas, Neil un poco fastidiado con el pequeño Namek por su felicidad, los demás Namekusei también que se notaban felices fue que en ese momento al tocar su vientre olvidó todas sus penas y fue que entendió tal vez no todo era malo.

La nave había tocado el suelo del planeta el primero en bajar fue el pequeño Dende que emocionado brincaba en el pasto azul feliz de volver a su hogar a sí poco a poco todos fueron bajando, Jeice bajo en brazos a Bulma con la insistencia que no debía esforzarse ni siquiera en volar, ella estaba harta de que la trataran como una inválida.

Bajaron cerca de la aldea principal y cuando el patriarca logró calmar a los Namekusei todos recibieron a sus hermanos con grata felicidad pues pensaban que lo peor les había ocurrido.

Ambos sayayin acompañados de Bulma veían feliz el reencuentro más de los pequeños de la aldea que recivian con júbilo entre brincos risas y juegos, en ella se dibujaba una sonrisa sincera una como hace tiempo no ocurría.

Dende se acercó y la tomó de la mano llevándola y presentándola con todos en la aldea que la recivian agradecidos, júbilo acompañado de alegrías invadían el lugar, pequeñas anécdotas de lo sucedido se contaron y se festejó la muerte del Freezer más Namekusei llegaron de otras partes del planeta.

Las horas habían transcurrido varios bailaban y festejaban en grandes fogatas que se habían dispuesto en el suelo, entonces ella no pudo evitar recordar aquel día antes de la batalla donde al lado de Vegeta habían realizado ese ritual.

Un suspiro hondo salió de ella se había negado a seguir recordándolo y se frustraba al no poder hacerlo y es que sentía mucho odio por él por todo lo que le había hecho, tal vez en esos momentos que meditaba todo lo que vivían entendía vagamente que su vida era muy dura y ella muy fuerte para seguir de pie con todo lo que le había pasado, los sentidos que percibía lo que sucedían alrededor penetraban en una fantasía, cuando cerró los ojos imaginándose ella acompañada de su familia, amigos y todo lo que una vez amó estando con ella en ese momento, se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que cuando abrió los ojos y vio una vez más la realidad una pesadez la invadió.

" _No pienses ya en lo que perdiste o la herida nunca sanará"._

Se tallo los ojos con ambas manos tratando de ahuyentar las lágrimas que amenazaban salir, era la única que no festejaba porque incluso las fuerzas especiales Ginyo se relajaban bebiendo grandes cantidades de licor.

El pequeño Dende estaba tan emocionado y feliz y cuando su vista vio a aquella mujer que tanto admiraba supo que ahora era su turno por ayudarla y el patriarca le había dicho que ahora ellos le darían la oportunidad de recuperar o conseguir lo que quería, se acercó lentamente hacia ella, parecía que no prestaba atención más que al pasto azul a sus lado que ya se veían maltratado de tanta manipulación.

-Señorita Bulma-

Fue que volteó a verlo y brindándole una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Que pasa Dende?-

El pequeño no pudo evitar empezar a llorar y lanzarse a los brazos de Bulma que en principio se asustó y luego lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

-Es gracias a usted que yo volví con mi familia, muchas gracias, la quiero mucho-

-Yo también te quiero y me siento feliz por haber tenido la oportunidad de ayudarte y conocerte-

.

.

.

La celebración había terminado todos se habían retirado a descansar ella planeaba irse rápido del planeta pues los días pasaban y su embarazo también continuaba, necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde establecerse para tener a su hijo, no había dormido muy bien muchas cosas rondaban su alma, gran parte de la noche había estado en vela sintiéndose casi incapaz de cerrar los ojos, pero finalmente lo logró.

Abrí los ojos con mucha pesadez seguido de un suspiro, no había dormido lo suficiente para sentirme descansada, me acomode en la cama para que mi vista viera el techo blanco de la habitación es increíble cómo a veces puedes entretenerte con cualquier cosa incluso las grietas del techo a las cuales les daba forma en mi mente, sentía varios ki moviéndose a mi alrededor los Namekusei ya habían iniciado su día, no tenía idea de que hora era y para ser sincera tampoco me importaba mucho, ya todo estaba planeado me levantaría, desayunaron, las despedidas necesarias y partiríamos.

Baje al primer piso sonreí con mucha ternura al ver a mis amigos que en un punto ebriedad habían insistido en cuidarme quedándose a dormir en la casa cápsula; Gulgo descansaba en un sillón individual, habían movido la mesa de centro y el piso había servido de cama para Jeice y Recoome, Burter había ocupado el sillón grande, Ginyo no había sido tan tonto pues el subió y ocupó la segunda habitación de la casa.

Fui a la cocina intentando no hacer ruido no quería despertarlos, prepare un té y me senté, me concentré en el ki de Chichi y Kakaroto estaban calmados pero ya despiertos, tenía hambre y no era mala idea ir con ellos a comer, me felicité mentalmente; era una buena idea.

Sentí el ki de Ginyo en movimiento y cuando voltee el ya estaba en el marco de la puerta viéndome. -Oye creo que tanto licor los venció ayer-

-Yo estoy bien-

-Tus soldados no tanto, es mejor que los prepares porque quiero irme cuanto antes de aquí, lo que necesitaba hacer ya se cumplió hay que irnos-

-Tienes en mente algún planeta para ir, digo este planeta no está tan mal para tener a tu cría-

-No quiero quedarme aquí, puede sonar extraño pero quiero algo que sepa yo le pueda dar a mi hijo, no me sentiría comoda siendo la protegida de un planeta-

El me sonrió -Pero prefieres ir a esclavizar un planeta-

No pude evitar sonreír la verdad era irónico -Estuve leyendo varios reportes de planetas que le pertenecían a Freezer hay uno en particular que llama mi atención, creo que ese es el indicado-

-¿Como se llama?-

-No lose, realmente solo recuerdo las coordenadas X73 Y37-

-Creo que se cual es, si es el que pienso concuerdo es un buen planeta… Aunque sigo con la duda no piensas quedarte-

-Solo algo muy grande me impediría subir a esa nave he irnos… Iré con Chichi y Kakaroto a desayunar-

...

Todo había transcurrido normal las fuerzas especiales Ginyo me ayudaban a inspeccionar la nave para partir, Kakaroto entrenaba con algunos de los Namekusei de la raza guerrera y Chichi me acompañaba.

-Pequeña mujer-.

Voltee a ver al patriarca que me hablaba, varios Namekusei también se habían acercado a mi incluso Kakaroto había dejado su entrenamiento se me hizo extraño.

-Dígame-

-Te he dicho muchas cosas... Considero junto a mi pueblo que te debemos mucho y nuestro agradecimiento además de palabras y un grato respeto, queremos darte algo-

-Patriarca eso no es necesario, ustedes también me ayudaron mucho- Dende se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano.

-Venga señorita Bulma esto le ayudará mucho-. Con las miradas que todos me daban sentí debía seguirlo podría ser una gran ofensa rechazarlos.

Caminamos hasta el centro de la aldea, llamaba mi atención la peculiaridad de la arquitectura de sus estructuras, las fuerzas especiales caminaban tras de mí y Kakaroto y Chichi caminaban a mi lado izquierdo no entendía porque me sentía extraña, una sensación me recorría y era raro.

Luego estábamos frente a una de las casas igual que todas las demás pero dentro de esta habían unos Namekusei lo sentí por su ki, el patriarca una vez más se dirigió a mi.

-Nosotros te daremos la oportunidad de cambiar tu vida, confío en que tomarás las mejores decisiones y como te dije antes por ti, tu hijo y cualquier persona que consideres importante en tu vida-

De verdad yo no entendía a que se refería -De que habla-

El pequeño Dende presiono el agarre de mi mano pidiendo sutilmente que prestará atención a los Namek que salían de aquel recinto con algo entre sus manos.

.

.

.

Solté el agarre de Dende y di un paso hacia atrás con los ojos totalmente abiertos producto de la sorpresa y todos lo notaron.

-¿Bulma estas bien?- Pregunto Kakaroto, mientras las fuerzas especiales se acercaban a mi.

Estaba en una estado de shock, ¿Cómo era posible esto? Sentía que todo el aire de mis pulmones se había ido dejándome a una respiración lenta y forzada, quería decir muchas cosas pero ni una salía de mi, escuchaba como murmullo las voces que me preguntaban cómo estaba y qué sucedía, esas voces que parecía se fundían con el zumbido del viento que por alguna razón para mis sentidos era más importante, no podía explicar lo que mis ojos veían y me preguntaba si era verdad, porque mis ojos veían tal vez mi deseo más grande, fue que lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, yo sin poder hablar sentía mis piernas poco a poco perder fuerza para sostenerme. Me quedé inmóvil tratando de razonar de encontrar una !respuesta!, !Una verdad! para lo que mis ojos veían, pero no había.

Sentía que cientos de temores me invadían cada uno acompañado de una esperanza que no comprendía, entre frecuentes y reflexivos esfuerzos trataba de acordarme de lo que veía en la versión que conocí alguna vez en la tierra buscando alguna diferencia que me dijera que lo que veía no era lo que pensaba. Luego todo pasó a convertirse en un silencio al darme cuenta que tal vez yo misma me estaba engañando o que era verdad lo que mis ojos veían. Una sensación de súbita inmovilidad y locura por una descabellada idea, el momento extraño me llevó a cuestionar mi existencialismo, en ese momento mi mente vagó en ideas, ideas unas que me decían tal vez ya estas muerta y otras más que me decían lo estás imaginando, un sueño, un sueño en el cual ni mi mente ni mi cuerpo reaccionaban. Creo que seguian hablándome pero no estaba segura, todo era una incertidumbre y es que en verdad no era posible lo que mis ojos veían, la poca finalidad de la situación me llevó por alguna razón a una agonía que representaba alcanzar un sueño de algo que había perdido, no puede ser, no puede ser, me lo repetía. Durante largos segundos volví a escuchar las voces que me preguntaban si estaba bien, también sentí que alguien tomaba mi hombro izquierdo, pero no sabía quién era pues en ese momento comprendí que los sentidos me empezaban a abandonar... Me había desmayado pero no pude afirmar que hubiera perdido completamente el conocimiento, tampoco quería definir el estado en el que me encontraba me sentía perdida como si todo a mi alrededor se perdiera en la penumbra de un delirio que me decía que por alguna razón, una extraña razón frente a mi habían 7 esferas naranjas con su número respectivo de estrellas que ya antes había visto en la tierra, en el desmayó por alguna razón comprendí lo que mis ojos habían visto momentos antes eran "las esferas del dragón". No era un sueño, ni una mentira, todo era verdad.

* * *

.

.

.

Bulma tiene la esferas, y puede pedir cualquier cosa, pensara en ella, su ira, la venganza, recuperara lo que perdió o simplemente querrá olvidar todo lo que paso.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, me siento muy feliz con el apoyo de esta bonita comunidad que me da esa energía y ganas de escribir para ustedes, gracias por sus comentarios y visitas, saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

Es muy diferente despertar de un sueño que de un desmayo, sientes como si pasaras varias etapas antes de darte cuenta de la realidad, aquella en que tus ojos captan la luz y te preguntas qué sucede, luego la cuestión existencial mental, espiritual y por último la existencia física para darte cuenta que estás despierta, lúcida confundida pero estás ahí.

Ella abría sus ojos azules se sintió extraña.

-Bulma…-

Un breve quejido salió de ella mientras se movía alguien la está sosteniendo, unos brazos tomaban de ella, sintió el pasto rozar sus piernas estaba en el suelo.

-Bulma-

-Señorita Bulma ¿Esta bien?-

-¿Donde estoy?- Pronunció con cierta dificultad mientras recuperaba la lucidez.

-Bulma te desmayaste- Pronunció una voz que conocía muy bien, su mejor amigo.

Se tallo los ojos, estaba confundida, escondió su cabeza entre el pecho de su amigo la luz molestaba sus ojos que por alguna razón ardían… -Me siento extraña-

-¿Señorita Bulma está bien?- Preguntó el pequeño Dende.

Todos estaban preocupados por el repentino desmayo de la peliazul de un momento a otro había perdido el conocimiento después de ver esas esferas.

-No puede ser, no puede ser, esto es un sueño-

Chichi que se encontraba arrodillada frente a su amiga tocó el brazo de ella tratando de brindarle confort -Bulma te sientes mal… ¿Te duele el vientre? ¿Algo con el bebé está mal?-

Esa simples palabras que anunciaban la breve alerta por el bienestar de su amiga por su hijo la hizo reaccionar completamente, llevó su mano apresurada a su vientre sintiendo el pequeño ki, todo estaba bien con el pero ella, alejó su rostro del pecho de su amigo, con temor de voltear a ver de verdad la sensaciones que experimentaba en ese momento sentía se ahogaba, la situación la llevaba a enmarcar con extraños gestos involuntarios el no enfrentar la realidad. Analizaba en esos breves segundos que la esperanza de lo que momentos antes había visto podía cambiar completamente su vida en muchos sentidos, en el momento de la inconsciencia dedujo que era verdad, pero ahora una vez despierta de aquella penumbra que nubló sus sueños ya no estaba tan segura.

Por minutos la inestabilidad de no saber si era verdad la ponían nerviosa porque si volteaba sin ver lo que creía la poca esperanza que le quedaba moriría… Esto sobrepasaba su voluntad y fue que dió pie a sus instintos de querer conocer más de ver de una buena vez la realidad.

No se concentró en nada, no le importó que le hablarán las voces que en ese momento desaparecieron, levantó su vista para ver la realidad y fue que lo vio.

Detrás de algunos Namekusei ahí estaban lo que parecían unas esferas del dragón ahora que las veía no podía asegurar que fueran realmente pues el tamaño no coincidía con las que ella alguna vez conoció, sin embargo sentía que eran, recordó por breves segundos que ella siempre se sintió conectada con las esferas como si estas tuvieran una propia energía que ella pudiera sentir y de la cual se sentía parte y esto se parecía bastante.

Sus amigos preguntaban por su bienestar, el repentino desmayo y el extraño comportamiento con el que actuaba.

Se levantó lentamente ante la atenta mirada de todos caminó para acercarse a las esferas.

Estaba a solo centímetros de aquella esfera naranja con tres estrellas, no podía equivocarse esas eran por alguna extraña razón las esferas del dragón.

Mis ojos vislumbraban aquel reflejo naranja del material que siempre compare al cristal con la leve y tenue luz de planeta de los Namekusei, muchas cosas y tanto que analizar me agobiaban, no entendía de verdad era extraño que frente a mi estuvieran aquellas esferas que desaparecieron junto a la Tierra… Luego pensando bien las cosas estas no eran las mismas, eran diferentes además de su tamaño sentía más energía en ellas, no lo podía explicar pero cuando entendí que si eran unas esferas del dragón cientos de sentimientos me invadieron y caí de rodillas para tener más soporte y estabilidad porque mis piernas ya no respondian, una vez más las lágrimas salían de mis ojos transcurriendo con total tranquilidad por mis mejillas, en ese momento sentía el tiempo estaba en pausa, mi entorno no importaba, solamente mi vista se enfocaba en aquellas esferas.

Lleve mis manos sobre mi rostro y mi verdadero llanto inicio.

Mis amigos estaban nerviosos y no fue que reaccione hasta que oí a Ginyo amenazando a uno de los Namekusei.

Me levanté tranquilamente, mientras Ginyo gritaba.

-¿ **Que maldita sea son esas cosas…? ¿Qué diablos estás sucediendo?-** El tomaba al Namek más cercano a el de la ropa a la altura del cuello.

-Suéltalo Ginyo-

El me obedeció de mala gana pero lo hizo, fue que dirigí mi vista hacia ellos, seguía nerviosa, limpie el rastro de mis lágrimas. Para luego tomar mi cabeza con la mano derecha tratando yo misma de procesar lo que pensaba preguntar, todos estaban callados, sorprendidos, preocupados.

 **-¿¡Que maldita sea son esas cosas!?-** Ginyo se notaba alterado.

Antes de que los Namekusei contestaran yo lo hice

-Son las esferas del dragón-

Lo noté los Namekusei se sorprendieron Neil se acercó a mí.

-¿Cómo se supone que tú sabes eso?... Nadie sabe-

-Esque… No puede ser...No..No..Yo…- No podía evitar tartamudear era demasiado -Yo no entiendo cómo es posible que mis ojos vean esto-

El patriarca se acerco -Tú ya las conocías- pronunció más para el que como si me lo preguntara.

-Yo… Yo… Esque- Trataba de respirar para calmarse.

Chichi se acercó y tomó mis manos -Tienes que calmarte Bulma, no es bueno para el bebé-.

Mi amiga tenía razón respire profundamente, dirigí mi vista al patriarca -En la Tierra…- Tome mi cabello enviándolo lejos de mi rostro a un no creía todo lo que estaba pasando -En la tierra había 7 esferas iguales a estas solo… Eran más… Más pequeñas…-

-Eso es imposible- Pronunció Neil muy serio.

-Somos los únicos capaces de crear las esferas de los deseos-.

Junte mis manos frente a mi y note que estaba temblando -Yo no entiendo cómo es posible que frente a mí esten estas esferas que yo misma junte varias veces en la tierra… La Tierra dejó de existir hace más de un año… ¿Cómo es esto posible?-

-¿Tu las viste?- Preguntó un Namekusei que Bulma no conocía mayor se notaba en su aspecto.

-Yo misma las reuní varias veces, desde los 8 años cree un radar que detectaba la energía de esas esferas, siete cada una con su número respectivo de estrellas…- Sentía muchos nervios y su tono de voz aumentó -Siete esferas, siete que reunes llamas al dios dragon, Shenlong capaz de cumplirte un deseo… Mi espada es el resultado de uno de esos deseos-

No necesitaban más explicación ella si conocía las esferas.

-La única razón que eso pudiera ser verdad es que en tu planeta hubiera un Namekiano- Hablo algo alterado el patriarca.

-Yo no tengo idea jamás había visto su raza antes de con Freezer-

En ese momento el silencio se dio en el lugar nadie hablaba incluso Bulma sintió que el viento dejó de correr.

-Pequeña mujer- El patriarca estaba igual de sorprendido -Te es familiar el nombre Pikkoro Daimaku-

Bulma alzó la vista el nombre si le resultaba familiar y cuando el patriarca vio la reacción no necesito que ella le contestara ese nombre si era familiar para la mujer de pelo azul.

-El rey demonio- Ladeó levemente la cabeza tratando de recordar -Hace muchos años en la tierra se cuenta que un ejército liderado por un demonio estaba dispuesto a destruir la Tierra; el rey demonio Pikkoro Daimaku… Mi maestro nos contó que el fue vencido por el maestro Mutaito, pero eso fue hace muchos años alrededor de 350 años terrestres… ¿Quién era el?-

El patriarca suspiro muy profundo lo que acababa de escuchar en nada le había gustado, sentía tristeza que uno de sus hermanos tomará un camino tan oscuro -Hace muchos años nuestro primer hogar el primer planeta en el que habitamos fue azotado por varios desastres naturales el gran patriarca de ese momento Katattsu envió a su hijo Pikkoro fuera del planeta prometiendo que un día regresaría por el, en ese momento fueron creadas las primeras esferas del dragon para tratar de salvar el planeta pero fue muy tarde… Deseamos un nuevo planeta… Yo fui uno de los pòcos sobrevivientes, Katattsu murió… Lo único que se me puede ocurrir es que el creara las esferas de tu planeta-

-Mi planeta- Pronunció con melancolía.

-Pequeña mujer cuando mis hijos, y hermanos pensamos en darte las esferas nunca pasó por nosotros que algo cómo esto pudiera suceder… Necesitas pensar muchas cosas, pero estas esferas son capaces de concederte tres deseos, son todas tuyas… A tu disposición para cumplir tus deseos-

-¿3?-

-Si-

-Yo… Yo a un no creo esto, necesito pensar las cosa, yo no… No tengo palabras esto puede cambiar todo-

-Están a tu disposición para cuando quieras utilizarlas-

-Yo necesito pensar todo esto, no me siento bien-. No dije más no tenía más que decir, camine sin prestar atención lo que a mi alrededor sucedía, pase al lado de mis amigos, solo quería llegar a la nave y subir a la habitación de está a descansar, no estaba para buscar en el equipaje alguna cápsula que ya había guardado, las fuerzas especiales me siguieron junto a Kakarotto y Chichi.

Subí a la nave y caminé hasta la habitación simplemente me acosté en la cama, cerré mis ojos mi vida podía cambiar completamente.

* * *

Vegeta llevaba días en la rutina entrenando en la cámara de gravedad tratando de controlar su transformación de súper Sayayin, trataba de ignorar sus pensamientos con ella. Ya no se sentía mal este sentimiento había pasado a convertirse en un resentimiento por todo, sentía esa necesidad de culpar a alguien más y fue que sus sentimientos pasaron del arrepentimiento a la ira, el era el príncipe de los sayayin y solo él debía importarle.

Ya no quería sentirse débil, humillado, cobarde, si el destino lo había alejado de ella ya no le importaba, solo el sería en lo que pensara en volverse más fuerte, sentía rencor ante todo… Los pensamientos lo abrumaban y en esos momentos los peores recuerdos de su vida venían a su mente, ya no era el mismo ahora en verdad sería el sádico príncipe sin sentimientos ya nada le importaba, el dolor de perder todo lo que tenía lo mantenía muerto en vida y lo único a lo que se aferraria sería en tomar el control del universo.

* * *

Bulma pensaba en todas las posibilidades, en realidad sabía tenía todo para cambiar su vida, tres deseos que podían regresar todo a la normalidad; habían pasado dos días desde la noticia.

Ese día desde temprano había salido a volar un poco para despejar su mente, estaba sentada a lo alto de una meseta, el paisaje era bonito, los tonos de azul en los árboles y plantas le agradaban bastante. Sintió el ki de su mejor amigo a acercarse en menos de 5 minutos estaba junto a ella.

-Hola Bulma-

Bulma sonrió siempre su amigo sonriendo -Hola, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-

-Sentí que te alejabas-

-Genial eso quiere decir que ya puedes sentir el ki-

-Si… ¿Bulma ya sabes que harás?-

-No... Es complicado en mis manos tengo la posibilidad de cambiar todo- Llevo su mano al cuello en la marca que compartía con Vegeta.

-Bulma- Kakaroto habló serio lo que llamó la atención de la peliazul -No piensas terminar con todo lo que sucedió entre Vegeta y tu o si-

Bulma no contestó no sabía qué decirle de cierta manera si quería pero a la vez no, lágrimas involuntarias salieron de ella, estuvo varios minutos sin decir nada, en su mente se evocaban todos los recuerdos que compartió con su compañero desde la llegada a Vegetasei buenos y malos pero juntos, llevó la mano a su vientre, luego los recuerdos de su familia los extrañaba en verdad sentía que los necesita. Pero todo era muy difícil.

-¿Kakaroto tu que pedirias?-.

-Yo… No lose jamás pasó que me pudieran cumplir un deseo, talvez… Ver a mamá de nuevo sería genial, ella murió cuando yo era muy niño apenas y la recuerdo-

Bulma entendió completamente ahora tenía la respuesta, se levantó lentamente dándole la mano a su mejor amigo -Ya se voy a hacer-

-¿Que?-

-Vamos hay que hablar con los demás-

…

Chichi se encontraba cocinando para todos ayudada por Recoome, la convivencia con las fuerzas especiales amigos de su mejor amiga habían creado por decirlo de alguna manera un vínculo de compañerismo. La compuerta de la nave se abrió y por ella entraron Kakaroto y Bulma, todos notaron que ella estaba sonriendo y hace mucho que no veían eso, dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo para ir con ella.

-¿Ya decidiste que hacer?- Preguntó Chichi.

-Si… Estos días pasaron muchas ideas por mi mente, desde romper el vínculo que me une con Vegeta a regresar el tiempo antes que la tierra fuera destruida, pero no… No entiendo el porque el destino me hizo pasar por todo esto, pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas-

-¿Vas matar a Vegeta?- pregunto Recoome.

Bulma río levemente -De cierta manera me gustaría acabar con ese idiota pero no puedo, las esferas tienen una limitante no pueden cumplir un deseo que sobrepase su poder y en estos momentos Vegeta es más poderoso que el dios dragón- Hizo una pausa meditando lo que diría -El me hizo sufrir mucho, y mi venganza no se quedará atrás pero todo será por mi cuenta- Sonrió -Hace días pensaba que tenía la peor de las suertes porque me uní a un maldito príncipe sádico que me lastimo bastante, pero aunque no me guste admitirlo el me enamoró- Su tono de voz paso a ser melancólico -Pero fue un cobarde y todo lo que me hizo jamás lo voy a perdonar, pero entre tanto los conocí a ustedes, hice los mejores amigos que podía desear, conocí nuevas cosas y supere muchas pruebas- Se tocó el vientre -Ahora este bebé depende de mí y no me dejaré caer por nada, aunque sea difícil… Voy a demostrar quién realmente soy, tomaremos el control del universo, todos conocerán nuestros nombres llegará la lucha final y aunque en este momento ya no estoy segura de acabar con Vegeta se que un día tendremos que volver a vernos y lo que en ese día suceda marcará la vida de todos-

-¿Entonces qué vas pedir Bulma?- Pregunto Jeice.

-Voy a pedir que mi familia reviva junto a la Tierra-

Las fuerzas especiales sonrieron Ginyo tomó la palabra -Espero que tu planeta valga la pena- Pronunció con sarcasmo.

Bulma sonrió -Créeme que si, pero no será nada fácil… El día que salí de la tierra tenía 19 años hoy tengo 20, estoy embarazada podría decirse que casada y abandonada… Ya no soy la misma y siento que eso puede lastimar a muchos-.

...

-¡Pues vamos!- Propuso Burter

Bulma había ido con el patriarca para informarle acerca de sus decisiones de cierta manera sabía que él se sentía conforme con todo lo que iba a pedir porque el patriarca tenía la idea de que la ira que invadía el alma de Bulma controlaria en ese momento sus emociones y podría hacer que utilizará los deseos para perjudicar a los demás,pero había tomado la decisión correcta.

En menos de una hora todo estaba listo para invocar al dios Dragon. Varios Namekusei Bulma creía que todos estaban reunidos en el mismo lugar de los días pasados donde le habian entregado las esferas.

Estaba nerviosa sabía que en cuestión de minutos su vida cambiaría para siempre, aunque no quisiera pensar en todo lo que podría estar sucediendo ideaba una y otra vez los planes que en su mente.

El momento la llevaba a pensar muy bien todos los deseos no era algo en lo que se pudiera equivocar. Sentia muchas cosas; el miedo y la impotencia de no saber que hacer al ver a su mamá y a su papá de nuevo y menos en la situación que se encontraba casada que era el término humano que más se parecía a la unión, embarazada y cambiada completamente.

Mucha tristeza alegría y dolor y es que era un puñado de sentimientos que se convertían en una esperanza de lograr recuperar algo que alguna vez perdió y nunca penso en volver a ver.

Mientras los Namekusei preparaban todo para invocar al Dios dragón miraba a sus amigos a los amigos que ahora tenía. Estaba segura podia haber sufrido muchas cosas pero ya no lo cambiaría, ella había aferrado su vida a una nueva idea enmarcada en una lista con puntos acomodados por prioridades: su hijo, tomar el control del universo y la venganza contra Vegeta no había cambiado de idea simplemente la perspectiva de la situación había dado un giro.

Ella se sentía muy enojada con él, sentía odio, agachó la cabeza pensando en todo lo que estaba por suceder aún no creía en verdad iba a recuperar a su familia, pensó que la vida le tenía mucho odio al jugar con ella y darle a su visa muchas vueltas para tenerla en esa situación pensó con cierta burla.

-Señorita Bulma todo está listo-

-Gracias Dende-

-La voy a extrañar señorita Bulma-

-No te preocupes en cuanto pueda vendré a visitarlos les debo la vida-.

El patriarca se acercó a Bulma acompañado de Neil

-Pequeña mujer quiero decirte que de una manera muy respetuosa una vez más te damos las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros, estas esferas pueden cumplir alguno de tus mayores deseos y me da gusto saber que tomaste el ideal correcto... Se que por tu corazón y tu mente todavía corre esa ira qué ha dominado parte de tus sentimientos. Confío en que el ser que llevas en el vientre te haga cambiar… Una vez más tendrás a toda tu familia y consideró esta será una nueva etapa para ti aún te faltan muchas cosas que descubrir veo en ti una fuerza que siento que ya conozco pero que no puedo explicar… Confío en que tus decisiones te llevarán por el mejor camino- Se acerca un poco más a ella -Sé que el camino es difícil a veces pensamos que las cosas no son las ideales pero nunca hay que dejarnos caer no soy la persona indicada para darte consejos pero de todo corazón espero que regreses a ser la persona que entró un día a aquella celda-.

Bulma no estaba muy segura de que contestar no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida pero no era el momento para enojarse, sólo asintió con la cabeza indicándole que lo había escuchado.

Todos voltearon a ver hacia las esferas y Bulma supo que era el momento estaba nerviosa de verdad aún no lo creía. El pequeño Dende se acercó a las esferas alzando los brazos hacia el cielo y pronunció en un idioma que Bulma desconocía unas palabras de un momento a otro el cielo ante la sorpresa de los que no conocían el poder de las esferas paso a tornarse de negro rayos y relámpagos se oyeron y ante la sorpresa y mirada de todos un Dios dragón de color verde llamado Porunga hacía su aparición en ese lugar.

Ahora sí la peliazul estaba segura éstas no eran las esferas del dragón de la Tierra ese no era Shenlong, no cabía duda que aún había en el universo muchas cosas que descubrir.

-¿Cuál será su primer deseo señorita Bulma?-

Un suspiro muy profundos salió de ella un suspiro en el que por los breves segundos ante la inconsistencia de la situación la llevo a repasar una y otra vez todo lo que estaba viendo realmente la situación era por decirlo de alguna manera increíble había pasado por tanto y estaba a nada de recuperar lo que sus ojos habían visto morir.

-Quiero que el planeta que habitaba; el planeta Tierra sea restaurada en su totalidad antes de la destrucción por la lluvia de meteoros que lo azotó-.

El pequeño Namekusei emocionado por las palabras de la persona que admiraba pronuncion feliz en el mismo idioma de momentos antes el deseo de Bulma los ojos del dragón se iluminaron y la peliazul supo que su deseo había sido concedido.

Sonrío mientras una lágrima salía de sus ojos las fuerzas especiales que se encontraban justo al lado de ella miraban expectantes la situación aún era muy extraño todo lo que sucedía Ginyo poso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la peliazul indicando que la acompañaban en todo lo que estaba sucediendo ella volteó sonriendo en verdad eran sus amigos y no se arrepentía de nada de lo que estaba haciendo el destino había sido muy cruel con ella pero algo bueno había obtenido.

Trataba de ignorar todos los sentimientos que en ella surgieron en ese momento sólo quería enfocarse en pedir los deseos y ver con sus propios ojos que esto en realidad era verdad y no un sueño que la mantenía ilusionada… Necesitaba sentirlo, verlo, que todos sus sentidos percibieran efecto sobre las cosas que estaban sucediendo para que realmente su corazón estuviera en paz y pudiera entender que lo que vivía era la realidad.

El pequeño Namekusei la volteaba a ver indicándole que estaba en disposición para pedir el siguiente deseo.

Breves segundos de silencio se dieron ahí -Quiero que todas las personas de la Tierra que perecieron a causa del desastre que azotó la Tierra hace más de un año revivan que olviden todo lo que sucedió a excepción de mis amigos y familia y que las demás personas sólo sepan qué Bulma Briefs los salvó-

El pequeño dende traduciendo las palabras de ella pidió el deseo y una vez más los ojos del dragón se iluminaron indicando que el deseo había sido cumplido era el momento de la verdad el último deseo el que le diría, que le demostraría que todo lo que estaba pasando era verdad.

Voltea a ver a los Namekusei sonriendo levemente,

-De verdad quiero agradecerles por esta oportunidad que me están dando se han convertido en personas muy importantes para mí si no fuera por ti Neil la lucha con Freezer no hubiera sido lo mismo, agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mí ustedes me dieron fuerza en el planeta de Freezer para no darme por vencida y no tengo palabras para indicar todas las emociones que me están haciendo sentir con esta oportunidad que me están dando, prometo venir a visitarlos pronto traeré a mi pequeño bebé para que me los conozca, los quiero mucho y gracias por todo… Dende quiero que mi último deseo sea que me traslades a mí a las fuerzas especiales a Chichi y a Kakaroto a la Tierra junto con todas nuestras pertenencias.

El pequeño la volteo a ver de cierta manera no quería pedir el último deseo porque sabía que ella se alejaría pero quería verla feliz ella había hecho mucho por ellos era el momento de que ella sonriera una vez más, con un poco de menos entusiasmo que se notaba en el pequeño extraterrestre cuando pidió el último deseo en cuanto las palabras de este terminaron voltio rápidamente a abrazar a la peliazul que regresó afectuosamente la muestra de cariño luego entré destellos de una luz blanca los 8 desaparecieron y Dende quedó abrazando el aire ellos habían partido…

* * *

Hola cómo están espero estén muy bien, gracias por estar una vez más aquí.

En los últimos días la situación aquí en mi país México no ha estado muy bien terremotos y huracanes, es triste la situación espero de todo corazón que todos esten bien, se siente la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, yo estoy lejos de donde ocurrieron los desastres y me gustaría estar ayudando pero no puedo, de cierta manera se que en estos momento de desastre sale lo mejor de las personas, espero este pedacito de historia les de unos minutos en su día un poco de confort ante todo lo que está pasando.

Gracias, espero todos estén bien.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! Feliz Domingo**

 **Dejo este siguiente capítulo para ustedes, espero les guste, saludos.**

* * *

 _El pequeño la volteo a ver de cierta manera no quería pedir el último deseo porque sabía que ella se alejaría pero quería verla feliz ella había hecho mucho por ellos era el momento de que ella sonriera una vez más, con un poco de menos entusiasmo que se notaba en el pequeño extraterrestre cuando pidió el último deseo en cuanto las palabras de este terminaron voltio rápidamente a abrazar a la peliazul que regresó afectuosamente la muestra de cariño luego entré destellos de una luz blanca los 8 desaparecieron y Dende quedó abrazando el aire ellos habían partido…_

* * *

No quería abrir los ojos, no quería porque si los abría y no veía lo que quería su esperanza quedaría a ser nada.

" _No es el momento para ser cobarde"_ Pensó para ella misma, fue que muy lentamente sus párpados se abrieron…

...

Su rostro no enmarcaba ningún gesto, sus amigos veían su reacción mientras inspeccionaban el alrededor no estaban seguros de si estaban en otro lugar. Podían ver árboles, el suelo verde cubierto de platas a Guldo le llamó la atención el cielo del mismo color que los ojos de Bulma tenía manchas blancas, un sol que por su posición indicaba más de la mitad del día.

Sentí un leve viento corriendo que tocó la pálida piel de mis brazos que competían con el calor de los rayos del sol de otoño… No había palabras para describir lo que en ese momento sentí tampoco quería describirlo solo quería disfrutar el momento.

Es increíble todo lo que puede producir escuchar el canto de algún ave, el sonido que hacen las hojas de los árboles al agitarse a causa del viento, creo que la necesidad de añorar que realmente estaba en la Tierra llevo a mis sentidos a ser más agudos, ignorando las voces de mis amigos me concentre en los sonidos, en el olor, todo.

Escuchaba el agua no tan lejos correr río abajo, sentí en ese momento incluso escuchar como el agua golpeaba las rocas cercanas.

Mis ojos ya estaban abiertos y en mi no quedó nada de duda estaba en la Tierra, una sonrisa muy sincera se dibujó en mis labios incluso sabía en qué parte de la Tierra el Dragón de Namek me había enviado estaba en la montaña Paoz no había duda. Había estado tantas veces entrenando en esas montañas que las conocía como la palma de mi mano.

Voltee a ver a mis amigos los noté un poco confundidos -Bienvenidos a la Tierra-

Todos compartimos la emoción del momento, toque mi vientre puede sonar un poco tonto pero estoy segura que mi pequeñín sabía que las cosas estaban cambiando, me concentré en sentir las energías del planeta muchas, pero solo buscaba unas en particular y cuando las sentí, volví a sonreír.

-Chicos vamos quiero presentarles a mi familia-

Salimos volando no estábamos lejos unos 20 minutos, cuando sobrevolamos la ciudad los notaba sorprendidos, mi planeta llamaba la atención y creo que en esos momentos dejé la sorpresa a un lado, no prestaba atención a lo que por debajo de mi pasaba, no me importaban los edificios ni la gente.

Sólo quería ver a mi familia necesitaba que mis ojos los vieran para realmente sentir mi corazón descansar.

-Bulma tu planeta es extraño-

No pude evitar reír por el comentario de mi mejor amigo. -Vegetasei para mi era extraño-

Mi casa destacaba de la ciudad aquel montículo de forma esférica que ocupaba varias hectáreas con área verdes " _Por favor que no sea un sueño"._

En el momento en el que mis ojos lograron ver mi casa me detuve en el aire mis amigos me siguieron.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Burter.

-Es solo que estoy viendo mi casa y a un no lo creo- No dije más salí volando y ellos me siguieron, tenía prisa por llegar sin embargo no aumentaba mi velocidad porque también un miedo me invadía, quería ignorar lo que a mi alrededor pasaba solo quería ver que fuera real.

…

No sabía a qué le tenía más miedo bajar y enfrentar la realidad o no hacerlo _"Valiente no es la persona que tiene miedo… Si no la persona que aun teniendo miedo sigue adelante"_. Un respiro profundo salió de mi, para ese momento ya había bloqueado sentir el ki no quería hacerlo.

Baje al suelo del patio trasero de la principal residencia de Capsula Corp mi casa, breves segundos en los cuales no quería abrir los ojos, pero fui muy tonta en olvidar que mis amigos podían sentirme cuando escuche que la puerta se abría de un fuerte golpe, y varias voces gritaron mi nombre, tuve que forzar mis párpados a que se abrieran

…

Una energía tan única recorrió mi cuerpo abrí mi boca intentando decir algo pero cerré mis labios ya que no había palabras en mi, no había duda no había palabras ni emociones ni nada que pudiera describir lo que estaba sucediendo… Eran ellos, sentí mis ojos empezar a humedecerse pero sin que lágrimas cayeran, me sentía un manojo de nervios a punto de colapsar, salieron corriendo el primero fue Yamcha tenía tanto sin verlo, tanto y ahora que estaba ahí no sabía qué decir ni que hacer, vi hacía los lados ahí estaban mis amigos, Tien, Launch, Krillin, El maestro Roshi, Oolong, Puar como siempre volaba a un lado de Yamcha y sus pequeñas manitas de gato se posaban frente a su rostro con las palmas juntas, vi a mis amigos ponerse en pose de ataque y no entendía porqué todos menos Yamcha que tenía sus ojos clavados en mí y en ese momento lo único que comprendí fue que ellos estaban sorprendidos porque detrás de mí habían 7 seres de razas diferentes que seguramente veían con desconfianza, creo que se dijeron algunas cosas pero no preste atención pues en ese momento detrás de mis amigos con un paso más lento logre ver dos cabezas una rubia y otra en tono lavanda que me dejaron a un más en estado de shock,

-Bulma- Una voz aguda muy cálida acababa de pronunciar mi nombre y en ese momento fue que mis lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos ya había llorado mucho pero estas lágrimas no eran como las de los últimos meses, era mi mamá, era ella la que acaba de decir mi nombre, di un paso hacía delante y fue que los vi bien, no había duda todo esto era verdad, venían los dos tomados del brazo con un caminar lento se notaban confundidos; papá vestía su bata de laboratorio ¡Kami! Jamás había prestado tanta atención en esa bata pero necesitaba buscar cada indicio para realmente ver que era verdad.

-Hija-

Otra palabra y sentí que mi corazón se estrujaba no por dolor si no por sorpresa y el repentino regreso de cientos de emociones.

-Mama, papa- Pronuncie con dificultad apenas y podía hablar de mi impresión.

No pude evitar correr a los brazos de mis padres y caí de rodillas llorando, ellos me abrazaron sabía estaban confundidos, pero no era momento de explicar, en ese abrazo sentí tanto, mamá olía a ese perfume de rosas que sentía tan cálido tan único, combinado con olor de dulce, papá una mezcla de cigarrillo y colonia aquella que mamá le regalaba cada año, yo seguía llorando.

Mamá limpio mis lágrimas. -Tranquila hija, todo está bien, estamos aquí-

No podía evitar se guir llorando era demasiado.

-Bulma ¿Qué sucedió tú estabas en el espacio luego una lluvia de meteoros?-

Poca atención puse en la pregunta de mi padre -Papi, mama, yo pensé que jamás los volvería a ver, los amo- Seguí llorando y ellos seguían abrazándome.

Mamá tomó mi rostro con mucho cariño una vez más seco mis lágrimas -Bebé tienes que tranquilizarte, no te ves bonita llorando-

No había duda era mi mama, la despreocupada mujer de cabellos rubios. -Llore mucho por ustedes-

-Pero todo está bien ahora- Pronunció papá aunque siento que no estaba muy seguro a que se refería.

Levanté mi rostro para verlos una vez más -Mamá esto no es un sueño verdad-

-No mi amor esto es verdad-

-Los amo, todo este tiempo fue tan difícil para mi, los extrañaba todos los días- Me sentía una niña pequeña que necesitaba el cariño y amor de sus padres, no quería soltarlos tenía mucho miedo de que se apartaran de mi.

-Bulma- Papá se acomodó los lentes -¿Que es lo que está pasando?-

Lo miré se notaba preocupado, tenía que ser fuerte y explicar todo -Es algo complicado de explicar- Me levanté muy lentamente ayudada por mi padre. Voltea a ver a mis amigos se notaban muy confundidos.

" _¿Cómo diablos voy a explicar todo?"_

Me acerque a las fuerzas especiales a Chichi y Kakaroto que se veían confundidos -No sé por dónde empezar…-

-Bulma- Tien me habló muy serio -No entendemos nada nosotros morimos-

-Si… Hace más de un año que la tierra fue destruida-

La sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de todos ahí.

-Yo… Yo… Ahora tengo 20 años, pasé muchas cosas- Mi voz se rompió al final de la frase pues recordé mucho.

Voltee a ver a Yamcha me miraba fijamente y fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre mi estaba embarazada y el era mi novio y sabía que no era el padre. Me sentí la peor basura del universo ví en sus ojos tristeza, confusión todo.

-Yamcha yo… Yo... Lo Siento- Agache la cabeza con tanta vergüenza todo esto sería muy difícil.

Mamá se acercó a mis amigos más a Kakaroto

-Hola ustedes son amigos de mi Bulma- Lo tomó del brazo sorprendiéndolo -Tu eres el novio de mi niña verdad, no entiendo mucho pero ahora está embarazada y-

-¡Mama!- Grite las palabras despreocupadas de mamá tan fuera de lugar quitaron cualquier rastro de duda en mi -El es mi amigo-

Chichi estaba sorprendida por la acción de aquella mujer rubia, entrecerró un poco la mirada Kakaroto era solo de ella.

Negué con la cabeza, me acerqué a mis amigos -El es Kakaroto y ella es Chichi- Son sayayin y mis amigos. Ellos son las fuerzas especiales Ginyo mi familia-

Todos se sorprendieron -Se que quieren que les expliqué todo…-

El maestro Roshi se acercó a mí -Es verdad que no entendemos, pero te noto muy alterada debes descansar-

-No maestro… yo-

-¿Que pasa Bulma?-

-¿Puedo abrazarlo?- No espere a que me contestara era mi maestro sus enseñanzas eran las que me tenían con vida. -Cometí muchos errores maestro-

-No pienses en eso- Interrumpió Tien me lancé a abrazarlo también y lloré en su pecho.

-Me hicieron mucha falta, ellos me lastimaron mucho-

El me tomó de los hombros. -¿Quién Bulma?-

-Es una historia larga es mejor ir adentro de la casa-

…

Fue extraño pero todos ya estábamos ahí en una de las salas más grandes de la corporación y me veían preocupados, las fuerzas especiales se habían arrinconado en una esquina de la habitación sabía que no estaban agusto, Kakaroto sin preocupaciones ya degustaba la comida que mi mamá feliz mente había servido para el.

-No sé por dónde empezar… - Mis manos jugaban torpemente entre ellas, sentía mi corazón un poco acelerado por todo lo que tenía que decir, no iba a contar las cosas como realmente había pasado mamá y papá no tenían porqué sufrir por mi, en los breves segundos donde ponía en orden mis recuerdos para contarlos decidí que habría dos versiones de mi historia la que escucharían mis padres y la de mis amigos, _"Es lo mejor"_

-El segundo día cuando partí de aquí una lluvia de meteoritos acabó con el planeta- Me contenía por no llorar pero recordar todo era tan difícil que no pude evitarlo mamá tomó mi mano.

-Tranquila cariño estamos contigo-

-No tenía donde ir la Tierra había pasado a convertirse en nada, vague varios días en el espacio yo… Yo estaba muy mal ya no era yo, luego un día me capturaron en el espacio una raza llamada Sayayin me hicieron esclava trabajaba en sus laboratorios, ahí conocí a Kakaroto y Chichi… También a Vegeta el papá de mi bebé- Pare un momento era tanta información en tan pocas palabras que sentí debía darles un momento para procesar todo pero antes que preguntarán seguí hablando.

-Sucedieron muchas cosas sufrí mucho, pero hubo un punto en todo que… Me ilucione pensé que entre tanto que había perdido tenía esperanza…- limpie las lágrimas que habían escapado -Toda la vida viví engañada ahí afuera hay tanto y entre todo un ser cruel despiadado recorría el universo declarándose emperador del universo, los sayayin y yo lo enfrentamos ahí conocí a las fuerzas especiales ellos me ayudaron y salvaron mi vida- Me abracé a mi misma -Fue una muy dura batalla casi moría, pero logramos vencerlo, Vegeta lo venció-

-¿Dónde está el?- Preguntó papá.

-El… El me dejo, no quiso saber nada más de mi-

Papá se levantó y me abrazo.

-Todo está bien cariño, aquí estamos para ti-

Me contenía por no romper en llanto, cuando papá me soltó seguí relato la parte tal vez más fantasiosa de todo.

-Con Freezer en una de las prisiones que tenía rescatamos a un grupo de seres de una raza llamada Namekusei se hicieron mis amigos y les prometí llevarlos de regreso a su planeta… Cuando lo logramos ocurrió algo que sonara tan increíble pero es verdad ellos, ellos tenían una esferas del dragón-

Krillin se levantó del asiento que ocupaba repitiendo mis palabras. -¿Que? ¡Esferas del Dragón!-

Moví mi cabeza indicandole que tenía razón -Pedí que la tierra fuera reconstruida junto con todos los humanos, es por eso que aquí estamos-

El silencio se dió en la habitación cada uno analizaba lo que ahí sucedía podía sonar todo tan fantasioso, pero en realidad entre todo era lo más lógico, mis ojos se posaron en Yamcha lo notaba ido me sentí mal.

-Yamcha- El me miró fijamente -Yo…- Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero de mi nada salía -Perdón- Fue lo único de que mis labios pudieron pronunciar.

Apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas sosteniendo su cabeza con decesperacion, poco entendía él, se sentía traicionado. Se levantó y salió por la puerta sin decir nada a nadie, necesitaba irse de ahí.

-¡Yamcha!- Gritó Puar qué para luego salir tras el.

Me solté de mama para ir con el pero a solo dos pasos me detuve ¿Que le iba decir? Cómo explicarle algo que yo aún no entendía.

-Déjalo Bulma esto es demasiado para el, para todos-

Krillin tenía razón limpie una lagrima de mi rostro

-Todo fue tan difícil-

Me senté él en el espacio del asiento que Yamcha había dejado, voltea a ver a Tien y supe en su mirada que él sabía que ocultaba más, asentí levemente con la cabeza.

Mis padres estaban frente a mí, mamá sonreía no se si realmente todo para ella tan simple o era su estado natural.

-Cariño deja que a Yamcha se le pase el enojo, está sorprendido no podemos culparlo… Todo esto es tan repentino- Llevó sus manos a sus mejillas.

-¡Ahora seré abuela!-

Lo dijo con tanta felicidad que no pude evitar que mi boca quedara abierta unos segundos.

Launch que estaba a mi lado se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano.

-Señora que no entiende todo lo que está pasando-

-Claro que si Launch-

-¡Sere abuela! ¡Mi niña está embarazada!- Se acercó más a mi -¿Cuantos meses tienes Bulma? ¿Es niño a niña?-

-Mamá yo-

-¿Son gemelos? ¿El padre es muy guapo verdad? Ya me lo imagino un hombre fuerte y varonil- Volteó a ver a las fuerzas especiales -Bulma el papá de tu hijo se parece a uno de tus amigos-

-En realidad- No me dejaba hablar cuando ya me estaba haciendo más preguntas.

-No importa cariño ese bebé será perfecto ¿Ya tienes nombre? Hay que ir de compras-

-Mama-

-Son genelos verdad-

-Yo…No…no-

Mamá seguía hablando y yo voltee a los lados no era la única sorprendida.

Papa conoce muy bien a mamá nunca lo dude menos en ese momento que la tomó de los hombros indicándole que se estaba sobrepasando.

-Cariño calma deja que Bulma hable-

…

Tuve que analizar una vez más toda la situación para poder hablar, otro suspiro salio de mí ya habían sido tantos -El papá de mi bebé se parece mucho a un humano es un sayayin al igual que Kakaroto, solo hay algunas diferencias la fuerza, una cola de mono y transformaciones-

Mamá una vez más interrupción -Hija eso es muy peculiar iremos a buscar a tu marido vivirá aquí y-

-¡ **No**!- Me levanté -Él me dejó no le importe jamás me volverá a ver y no quiero que se vuelva a mencionar este bebé es solo mi hijo-

-Está bien cariño-

…

Las pocas explicaciones que se habían dado pie para que mis padres entendieran lo suficiente, Papá agradeció a las fuerzas especiales y a los sayayin ofreciéndoles un lugar para establecerse habitaciones en la casa para ser más preciso, de un momento a otro el día había pasado y la noche ya se hacía presente en la Tierra.

-Hija segura que todo está bien-

-Si mamá tenerlos aquí conmigo es todo lo que necesito-

Ella se levantó hacía las fuerzas especiales -Amigos de mi hija tienen toda la casa a su disposición si me siguen les mostrare sus habitaciones-

-No te preocupes mamá yo me encargo-

-¿Segura?-

-Claro tu y papá deben ir a descansar esto a sido muy pesado-

-Tienes razón cariño-

Nose si mamá entendió que quería estar sola con mis amigos o en verdad era tan despreocupada, papá se acercó a mí besando mi frente.

-Descansa bebé luego hablaremos más-

-Si papa-

Espere unos minutos hasta que llegarán al tercer piso del edificio lugar donde estaba su habitación, las fuerzas especiales se acercaron más a mi.

Tien fue el primero en hablar -Esto es muy difícil y se que ocultas algo-.

Me levanté de mi bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón que ese día llevaba saque una cápsula que presione dejando mi principal estuche a la vista.

-Esto salvo mi vida-.

Saque la cápsula de mi baúl de entrenamiento que deje aparecer en el espacio libre de la habitación, lo abrí y saqué mi espada que arroje hacía Tien, la atrapó sin esfuerzo.

-¿Tu espada?-

Negué con la cabeza -Nunca me perteneció es tuya… Esa espada me atravesó el cuerpo-

Lo ví estaba sorprendido pues sabía que eso no podía ser posible el mismo Shenlong la había creado con la condición de jamás dañaría a su dueño. Sabía que a un quedaban varias horas que hablar con ellos, sabrían todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, nos leemos pronto

* * *

Prometo pronto contestar reviews


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, ¿Como están?, Espero que bien… :D

Aquí dejo un capítulo más para ustedes. Una vez más agradezco a todos las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia y comentar.

Me hacen muy feliz, gracias.

Disfruten:

* * *

 _Saque la cápsula de mi baúl de entrenamiento que deje aparecer en el espacio libre de la habitación, lo abrí y saqué mi espada que arroje hacía Tien, la atrapó sin esfuerzo._

 _-Tu espada-_

 _Negué con la cabeza -Nunca me pertenecio es tuya… Esa espada me atravesó el cuerpo-._

 _Lo ví estaba sorprendido pues sabía que eso no podía ser posible el mismo Shenlong la había creado con la condición de jamás dañar a su dueño. Sabía que a un quedan varias horas que hablar con ellos, sabrían todo lo que había pasado._

* * *

Vegetasei medio día:

Las cosas en el planeta habían tomado un rumbo normal, las misiones de conquista poco a poco tomaban rumbo, varios Sayayin por órdenes del rey viajaban en grupos de al menos 50 soldados para tomar los planetas que Freezer había dejado.

Los términos eran fáciles acudían a los planetas informándoles de la nueva situación con respecto a Freezer siendo ellos ahora sus nuevos líderes. Los hacían (obligaban) a firmar tratados en donde juraban lealtad eterna a la raza sayayin y la familia real. Quitándoles todo aquello de valor y obligándolos a trabajar para ellos.

Vegeta acaba de regresar de su primera misión desde todo lo ocurrido con Freezer, bajo de su nave individual frunciendo el ceño pues sintió el ki de su padre cerca. Sabía lo estaría esperando.

...

Ambos ya en la sala del trono se miraban fijamente

Vegeta no estaba de humor para soportar otro sermón de su padre. -Di lo que quieras padre pero que sea ¡Ya!-

-¡Maldito arrogante! Últimamente has estado más reacio que de costumbre y eso en ti ya es decir demasiado-

Poco le importo a Vegeta las palabras de su padre, era verdad se había refugiado de todo a su alrededor en las últimas semanas en las misiones y conquistas no quería pensar en ella.

-Vegeta- El rey hizo una pausa no sabía bien cómo preguntar -¿Ella sigue con vida?-

-SI- Sus palabras frías y cortantes que pretendian fingir que no le importaba.

-¿Has sentido algo?- El rey sabía bien que el vínculo que los tenía unidos a los dos era capaz de generar el poder compartir sentimientos, sensaciones, sueños.

Vegeta cerró los ojos enfadado por la situación. -No y no quiero más preguntas-

El si había sentido algunas cosas que había ignorado, no quería sentirlas más, no quería recordarla, la ira de la impotencia por no tenerla a su lado y no poder hacer nada sabiendo que todo era su culpa convertía su frustración en ira, deseaba desquitarse con cualquiera, " _Maldito el día que te conoci Bulma_ ".

Un corazón tan lastimado puede tomar varios caminos hundirse en la tristeza, tratar de olvidar, intentar calmar el dolor con alguien más, sufrir internamente, dejar las cosas o convertirlas en ira, frustración y odiar todo. Y vegeta decidió en sus nublados sentidos y corazón endurecido que tenía razón que aquellos sentimientos por Bulma lo hacían débil a tal punto de querer olvidarse de ella para siempre. O talvez todo era una cuestión de decepción sintiéndose la peor miseria del universo ella estaba unido a el por el resto de la eternidad, pensó que si los dos no estaban juntos en ese momento tal vez el destino se había equivocado con ellos.

Salió caminando su capa roja tras el ondeaba con su caminar, pero se detuvo antes de salir, volteó a ver a su padre, tenía una pregunta que hacerle pero talvez el no era el indicado. Una persona más pasó por su mente alguien tal vez más experto en el tema.

...

Bardock se encontraba entrenando era su hora habitual para ello, curiosamente el príncipe menor Tarble lo acompañaba. Pidió de favor su ayuda en el entrenamiento ya que su padre había estado muy ocupado y su hermano bueno él ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra en más de un mes y cuando el intentaba entablar una conversación con el lo único que obtenía era silencio incluso un golpe una de esas ocasiones.

Bardock lanzaba un lluvia de golpes al príncipe que esquivaba con algo de dificultad el sayayin mayor era un hombre experto en batalla. Tarble detenía los golpes con el antebrazo, mientras intentaba dar una patada en el sin mucho éxito.

Ambos se bajaron algo cansados llevaban horas ahí y Tarble tenía que irse a sus estudios. Se agachó apoyándose en sus rodillas jadeaba producto del esfuerzo -Gracias Bardock-

-Lo hiciste bien-

-Oye tu no has-

-No- Bardock no dejó que el príncipe terminara bien su pregunta pues sabía a qué se refería, -No he tenido información de Kakaroto ni de ella-

-Ya veo- Pronunció con desgano y decepción. Tarble estaba por hablar cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron.

Bardock reverencio viendo quien era.

-Hermano-

El no dijo nada simplemente lo volteo a ver -Largo-

Tarble conocía a su hermano era claro que no lo quería ahí, suspiro su hermano cada día estaba peor.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron ya los dos solos Vegeta se dispuso a hablar con el consejero de su padre. Fue claro y directo -¿Hay alguna manera de romper el vínculo?-

Bardock no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¡Contesta! O olvidare que eres del consejo principal y te matare-

-No existe manera de romper el vínculo, no que yo sepa-. Bardock aunque siempre observador y consciente de los más pequeños detalles en ese momento no pudo identificar lo que por la mente del sayayin pasaba.

Vegeta no dijo más salió de ahí.

Bardock no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

* * *

A un después de tres semanas de haber regresado a la Tierra seguía despertando preguntándose si era un sueño.

Había tomado como rutina despertar temprano algo extraño en la Bulma de antes comparado a la de ahora con la costumbre de sueño de todas aquellas jornadas de trabajo que cumplió con los sayayin y Freezer.

Había sido muy difícil volver a adaptarse a lo que alguna vez considero su vida normal, sentía mucha ansiedad de estar al pendiente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Se levantó para tomar un baño. Mientras el agua escurría sobre su cuerpo se permitió perder su vista en las baldosas blancas que poco a poco empezaban a cubrirse de pequeñas gotas producto del vapor de la regadera. Tomó su shampoo tal vez había estado tan distraída los días pasados que apenas hasta ese momento se dió cuenta de que su shampoo era el mismo de siempre olor a menta y azul, desde niña lo usaba como un capricho tonto de niña infantil que pensaba que su color de pelo era tan raro que se podía despintar cómo el cabello de su abuela, teniendo que usar un shampoo del mismo color.

Sonrió es increíble todo lo que un recuerdo de la niñez puede generar.

Salió para cambiarse; un vestido muy flojo, su ropa ya no le quedaba producto del embarazo, su madre insistía en ir a comprar ropa de maternidad pero ella no quería pensaba que tenía demasiada, o tal vez no quería hacerse a la idea.

Le había contado todo a sus amigos, algunos detalles se los guardó para ella sola, nunca les dijo que había sido torturada era demasiado ya. Tocó su vientre abultado y sonrió cada día la energía de ese pequeño ser desbordaba más su corazón con cientos de sensaciones tal vez él sería su salvación.

Levantó la cabeza al sentir un ki muy familiar acercarse tenía tiempo sin verlo y sabía tenía muchas cosas que aclarar con el, salió a su balcón a recibirlo.

...

El bajo lentamente no sabía muy bien cómo hablar con ella -Hola- Pronunció cohibido Yamcha.

-Hola- Ella no actuaba diferente.

-Yo… Bulma yo... - Agacho la cabeza -Perdóname por no protegerte-

Bulma se entristeció por el actuar de el. -No fue tu culpa- Se abrazó a sí misma la mañana era fría, ambos entraron.

Ella se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda y fue que el también se sentó de espaldas recargándose ambos en el cuerpo del otro.

-Yamcha yo, perdoname- Trataba de contener el llanto.

-Tenshinhan me contó todo, todo lo que pasaste… Esos sayayin, lo que te obligaron hacer, se que estuviste a punto de morir-

-Si-

-Yo debía estar contigo-

-No… No te sientas mal no era algo que pudiéramos controlar… Fue muy difícil…-

-Bulma…- No sabía cómo seguir.

El silencio se dio más ahí parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, sin saber que ambos recordaban vivencias con el otro, y Bulma no pudo evitar soltarse en llanto.

-Yamcha porfavor perdoname… Porfavor… Perdoname- Llevó sus manos al rostro tratando de ocultarse en ellas.

Él sintió cómo su corazón se estremecía al oír a la mujer que amaba sentirse culpable por todo, al principio él cuando se enteró se sintió traicionado, herido el daria todo por ella y ahora estaba embarazada de otro. Cuando algo tan repentino sucede lo malo siempre te golpea primero eso le dijo el maestro Karim que había sido donde se había refugiado esos dias. Era verdad varios días le juró odio pero después la realidad paso a tomar papel en el juego, ella no había tenido la culpa de lo sucedido, no sabía por lo que había pasado realmente no podía juzgarla, se auto regaño ella era Bulma su Bulma. Todo tendría una explicación y esa se la había dado Tenshinhan días antes contándole todo lo que había vivido.

La culpa lo golpeo su bella niña de ojos azules había sufrido mucho y él había jurado pisar su tumba, luego la historia con ese príncipe, con el padre del hijo que esperaba, todo lo que le había hecho había sufrir y el no tenía nada que reclamar estaba muerto cuando todo había pasado, días después de mucho meditar había decidido que seria dificil pero él estaría ahí para ella como su amigo.

Se levantó para sentarse a un lado de ella y abrazarla -Bulma no tengo nada que perdonarte, no fue tu culpa-

Ella seguía llorando -Yo...Yo-

-Tranquila las cosas suceden por algo… Yo te amo Bulma y estare para ti por siempre-

Entonces el llanto de ella siguió porqué se dio cuenta que ella ya no lo amaba y eso la hizo sentir más culpable, el espero hasta que ella se calmara.

Unos minutos después la peliazul decidio que debían dejar claro algunas cosas -Yamcha gracias por todo no merezco que estes conmigo-

-Bulma estare para ti por siempre- Se inco frente a ella que seguía sentada en la cama -Se que las cosas son muy difíciles pero siempre seré tu amigo sobre todas las cosas, el tiempo cura los corazones-

Ella sonrió -Gracias-

-Ya no llores no le va a gustar a tu bebé-

Se limpio el resto de las lágrimas -Te quiero mucho Yamcha pero ya no- El se levantó y la tomó de la mejilla evitando que siguiera, de cierta manera ya sabía lo que le diría y no quería escucharlo.

-Tranquila, todo pasara a su tiempo-

De un momento a otro ambos medio acostados en la cama con sus espaldas recargadas en la cabecera de la cama platicaban. Le contó todos aquellos buenos momentos que vivió, los amigos que hizo.

-Sabes, el fue un idiota por dejarte perdió lo más valioso de este universo-

-No quiero hablar de el… Pero es verdad es un idiota… Sabes Yamcha quiero matarlo-

El se sorprendió por la declaración con palabras tan frías en un tono que nunca había escuchado en ella, pero no quiso decir nada no era el momento pensó cualquiera sentiría tanto rencor. Sin imaginarse realmente que ella hablaba en serio no tenía idea de todos los planes que en su mente pasaban pues ella de cierta manera ya no era la niña que salió del planeta a probar una nave.

-Estuve estos días con el maestro Karim, Tenshinhan nos contó todo, el quiere verte-

-Si, ¿Me acompañas a verlos?-

-Claro… La energía de tu Bebé es muy fuerte-

-Si-

-¿Ya tienes un nombre?-

-No.. A un no… ¿Alguna opción?-

-Pues ya que es un niño, bueno siempre he pensado que Yamcha es un buen nombre- Ambos rieron él lo decía de broma. Yamcha podía saber que el pequeñito era un niño pues la energía de este ya era suficientemente fuerte para indicarselo.

-Oye Yamcha quiero presentarte a mis amigos, no has tenido el placer de conocerlos realmente-

-Claro vamos-

…

Las cosas en la Tierra se había desarrollado de manera cotidiana por decirlo de una manera las tres semanas que habían pasado, valían para que las fuerzas especiales se adaptaran a su nueva vida en la corporación cápsula lo que en definitiva no representa esfuerzo alguno tenían todos a su disposición, También había retomado su entrenamiento. Kakaroto incluso empezó a recibir algunas enseñanzas del maestro Roshi que veía mucho potencial en su nuevo alumno.

Los chicos también se había quedado viviendo temporalmente en la casa de los Briefs lo que ella agradecia no los quería volver a tener lejos. Unas horas después ya cómo a las 10 am, la plática entre ambos había terminado. Bajaron las escaleras al piso principal. Bulma sonrió de manera sincera viendo el comedor del patio con sus amigos disfrutando de unas salchichas asadas a la parrilla muy temprano pensó, pero bueno qué importaba.

Abrio las puertas corredizas de vidrio sonriendo a sus amigos y abrazando a su mamá.

-¿Cómo dormiste hija?... ¡Yamcha! querido que bueno que estás aquí-

-Bien mamá gracias-

-Hola Bunny- Contesto Yamcha amablemente.

Varios se sorprendieron por ver a Yamcha, el saludo amablemente.

Launch se acercó a sus amigos estaba de rubia

-Que bueno que ya se te bajó el coraje niñato- Varios rieron.

-Ven Yamcha- Ambos se acercaron a las fuerzas especiales que convivían en una mesa individual disfrutando de la comida.

-Hola chicos-

-Hola Bulma-

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Ginyo

-Bien- Bulma volteó a ver a Recoome sonriendo tiernamente -Parece que Tama a tomado mucho cariño contigo Recoome-

-Si este animal peludo antes molestaba pero ahora es agradable-

-Me da gusto… Quiero presentarles a Yamcha, el es mi-

-Soy su amigo, es un gusto quiero agradecerles que ayudarán a mi Bulma-

Los cuatro en la mesa menos el capitán asintieron indicándole que lo habían escuchado y Ginyo veía directo a Yamcha pues el había recordado a Bulma decirle que el era su pareja, el no le gustaba para ella, pensó era poco.

Yamcha se sintió un poco cohibido por la mirada del ser de extraña apariencia que apenas empezaba a hacerse a la idea que era real.

-¿Chicos han visto a Kakaroto?-

-Siento su Ki lejos

-Está con el maestro Roshi y Krillin entrenado en las montañas- Respondió Tenshihan que se había acercado. -Ese Sayayin en verdad es un guerrero muy fuerte-

-Si… Ahora vuelvo- Bulma camino a la parrilla donde Chichi ayudaba a su mamá a preparar la comida.

-Hola Chichi-

-Hola Bulma… ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien… Quiero decirte que cuando regrese de algunos asuntos que tengo que arreglar me busquen tu y Kakaroto-

-Mmm, bien ¿Puedo preguntar porqué?-

Bulma sonrió -Nos contactaremos a Vegetasei-

La Sayayin se sorprendió no esperaba eso

-¡Encerio!-

-Claro, ellos merecen noticias de ustedes-

-¿Y de ti?-

Suspiro -En la tarde hablaremos-

-Bien… Kakaroto se emocionará bastante- Se dieron un abrazo para despedirse, Bulma volteó a ver a su mamá.

-Iré con el maestro Karim-

-¿Con el gatito del bastón?-

-Si- Ella río " _Ay mamá, tan respetado el maestro y tú le dices gatito"_

-Bueno hija no regreses tarde-

-No mamá, dile a papá que mañana retomaré el trabajo en la empresa-

-Claro que hija-

…

Ella regreso con sus amigos, -Chicos- Habló para las fuerzas especiales Ginyo -Vamos a visitar a un buen amigo-

-Tienes demasiados amigos- Pronunció Jeice con Burla.

-¿A dónde van?- Preguntó Tenshihan serio aunque por dentro se sentía bien al ver a la que consideraba como una hermana pequeña con una sonrisa después de todo lo sucedido.

-Con el maestro Karim- Contesto Yamcha.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos todos?- Propuso Bulma.

Se disponían a partir cuando Bulma se alzó solo unos centímetros Ginyo la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca suavemente.

-No deberías volar en tu estado-

-Vamos Ginyo no pasa nada ya hablamos de esto-

-hmp-

…

Casi media hora después.

El maestro Karim viéndolos llegar con anticipación ya los esperaba cerca del balcón acompañado de su discípulo.

-Es verdad ella está embarazada y lo de sus amigos extraterrestres también- Pronunció Yajirobe -¡Ay!-

Se quejó del golpe en la cabeza de parte del bastón de su maestro.

-¡Yajirobe se más respetuoso!-

-hmp, si como diga-

...

Todos aterrizaron en una curiosa torre muy alta de color blanco.

-Hola maestro, me siento muy feliz de volver a verlo-Bulma no cabe duda que lograste grandes cosas, heroína de la Tierra, gracias-

-Son usted maestro yo no lo hubiera logrado sus semillas salvaron mi vida 3 veces-

El maestro se sorprendió 3 veces en peligro de muerte era demasiado.

-Todo está bien ahora maestro no se preocupe- Pronunció Bulma viendo la reacción del maestro.

-Les presento a mis amigos, mi familia fuera de la Tierra las fuerzas especiales Ginyo-

Después de las explicaciones una conversación se dió en la torre Ginyo y Burter se mantenían alejados de la plática pero al pendiente.

-Oye Bulma- Hablo Yayirobe

-¿Que pasa?-

-Por kami es que estás tan gorda jamás pensé que un emba….- Yayirobe no termino de hablar cuando ya estaba frotándose la cara a causa de una pequeña esfera de ki que Bulma había mandado a su rostro, nada para dañarlo pero si darle su merecido por imprudente.

-Tu siempre tan oportuno- Pronunció Tenshihan.

-Ay eres muy cruel yo solo decía-

-Ya callate- La vanidad Bulma jugaba un papel muy importante con respecto al peso que estaba ganando con el embarazo. -Idiota-

Karim negó con la cabeza por las acciones de su discípulo.

-Oiga maestro Karim ahora que lo recuerdo con respecto a las esferas de dragón ¿Usted sabe algo de quien las creó aquí en la Tierra?-

-Realmente no estoy seguro… ¿Bulma cómo te sientes con todo lo que sucedió?-

Ella no esperaba esa pregunta no estaba muy segura de contestar.

-No tienes que hablar si no quieres Bulma- Hablo Yamcha que notó en los gestos de ella que la pregunta le había incomodado.

-No está bien… Yo… Bueno ya no soy la que era antes ya se los conté pase muchas cosas me siento muy diferente a lo que alguna vez fui, yo… Maté a muchos-

-Nos dijiste que eran enemigos- Cuestionó Tenshinhan.

-No todos- Volteó la mirada con un poco de pena, agradeciendo que sus amigos no preguntarán sabían no era el momento. -Saben con todo lo que viví ya ni siquiera me considero humana-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó su ex novio.

-Pues hay tanto afuera y saben mi extraño origen, y lo diferente que soy pienso talvez no soy humana-

Nadie dijo nada solo Karim llevó la mano que tenía libre del bastón a su espalda.

-Sabes Bulma yo no puedo decirte tu orígen pero sé quién si-

Ella abrió los ojos producto de la sorpresa -¿Quién?-

-Bueno a decir verdad tú misma siempre has tenido la respuesta a tu alcance-

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí

¡Cielos! En el siguiente capítulo por fin una de las interrogantes de la historia principal se resolverá…

¡El origen de Bulma!

Espero traerles el capítulo rápido, con esto las cosas cambian.

Los quiero saludos, una disculpa si se me pasó alguna falta de ortografía.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola

Aquí dejo para ustedes este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

 _-Pues hay tanto afuera y saben mi extraño origen, y lo diferente que soy pienso talvez no soy humana-_

 _Nadie dijo nada solo Karim llevó la mano que tenía libre del bastón a su espalda._

 _-Sabes Bulma yo no puedo decirte tu orígen pero sé quién si-_

 _Ella abrió los ojos producto de la sorpresa -¿Quién?-_

 _-Bueno a decir verdad tú misma siempre has tenido la respuesta a tu alcance-_

* * *

-Maestro no entiendo a que se refiere-

-¿Es importante para ti saber tu origen Bulma?- Preguntó el gato que no estaba seguro de lo que estaba por decir, no sabía cómo lo tomaría ella.

-Maestro a decir verdad nunca me importo, pero con todo lo que sucedió siento mucha curiosidad ya no me siento nada, siento que no pertenezco aquí-.

El maestro Karim agacho la cabeza " _Espero no equivocarme"_ -Bulma sabes que está torre es sagrada-

-Si-

-Te has preguntado porqué-

-Pues… Usted vive aquí " _Que tiene que ver eso"-_

 _-_ Es verdad pero el lugar de está torre no es coincidencia... Está torre es la conexión de la Tierra con el templo sagrado de Kamisama-

Todos a excepción de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu se sorprendieron.

-¿Quien es Kamisama?- Preguntó Jeice quitándole la pregunta de la boca a todos sus amigos.

-Kamisama es el Dios de la tierra- Hablo Tenshinhan pues nadie más se veía dispuesto a hablar.

-Maestro Karim no entendemos- Yamcha analizaba toda la información y no solo el si no todos, más la peliazul.

-¿Usted dice que Kamisama me dirá mi origen…? ¿Está diciendo que la morada del Dios de la Tierra está arriba de está torre?-

-Si, supongo que el es el indicado para decirte todo- El gato suspiro, -Sube Bulma pero antes que lo hagas piensa que tú eres tu sin importar tu origen nadie te cambiara-

Bulma se acercó al barandal que delimitaba el contorno de la estructura " _Kamisama"_ Volteó hacía arriba sin ver nada, todo sonaba tan fantasioso pero qué diablos había pasado por tanto ¿Porqué no creer en ello? Salió volando y de inmediato sus amigos la siguieron.

La situación no era fácil llevaba su vista al cielo buscando algo sin saber qué exactamente. Pensó hablaría con Kamisama con aquel al que tantas veces le rogó, tantas veces le pidió explicaciones.

" _¿De verdad necesitas está respuesta Bulma?"_ Se preguntó así misma pues sentía que lo que iba a escuchar no le gustaría. Las nubes en azul pasaron a tornarse oscuras luego rayos y truenos envolvían su camino, sin embargo ella iba concentrada en un solo objetivo no se iba detener por eso.

.

.

.

De un momento a otro el cielo paso a tomar de nuevo su color azul ya sin ninguna nube que estorbara al color sólido. No estaba segura de cuánto llevaba volando pero ya eran varios minutos, dirigió su vista debajo de ella sus amigos la seguían muy cerca. Cuando volvió a mirar al cielo paro su vuelo al percatarse que en verdad sobre ella se alcanzaba a ver una plataforma suspendida en el aire de color blanco con una forma circular.

No se dió tiempo de pensar simplemente cuando fue alcanzada por sus amigos continuó su vuelo. Mucho pasaba por la mente de la peliazul, se sentía nerviosa muy nerviosa.

Bajó al lugar que era cubierto por baldosas blancas que relucían, jardines y un templo si no hubiera sido por la situación tan tensa se hubiera dado el tiempo de admirar más el lugar.

-¿De verdad este es el templo de Kamisama?- Preguntó Tenshinhan que ya estaba detrás de ella.

Bulma buscaba alguna energía en el lugar sin éxito, luego en el vacío paso tomar lugar una energía cálida al estar ahí.

-Este lugar es extraño se siente muy vacío-

-Si, yo siento lo mismo- Habló Bulma reafirmando las palabras de su amigo.

…

Una voz que había aparecido de la nada alertó a todos que los llevó a voltear al lado izquierdo

-Bienvenidos-

Un ser de piel negra, algo robusto con una vestimenta peculiar los estaba recibiendo.

Este hizo una leve reverencia -Mi nombre es Mr. Popo soy el guardian de Kamisamas… El te esperaba- Habló hacia Bulma.

-¿Kamisama?-

-Si-

Ella quería decir mucho pero que era la pregunta luego. La tranquilidad del lugar fue interrumpida por las dos grandes puertas del templo abriéndose.

…

Todos estaban sorprendidos más ella al ver al ser que salía de entre las puertas.

" _Un Namekusei"_ A si era el dios de la Tierra era nada ni nada menos que un ser mayor de la raza Namekusei.

Todos lo observaban detalladamente portaba una capa azul y túnica blanca con un kanji de color rojo que ninguno conocía.

-Bienvenidos- Su voz era fuerte pero muy pacífica.

-Tu eres… Tu eres un Namekusei-

-Si-

-¿Tu eres Pikkoro Daimaku?

…¿Tu creaste las esferas del dragón?- Pronunció Bulma sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-Es verdad que yo cree las esferas del dragón, pero no soy Pikkoro Daimaku solo soy su parte buena, soy kamisama-

-¿Cómo que la parte buena?-

-Es una larga historia y tú pequeña ya conoces una parte- El Dios dió ligeramente la vuelta para ver en una dirección sin sentido como si buscara algo.

-Yo no soy el primer Kamisama antes de mi había otro, yo llegue a este planeta siendo un niño… Vague por muchos años en la Tierra esperando el regreso de mi padre pero nunca se dió, entrenaba todos los días siempre en el mismo lugar, harto de mi situación un día decidí salir a conocer el mundo y fue que encontré la torre de Karim y luego al kamisama de entonces… Me convertí en su discípulo y entrene por muchos años para convertirme en un digno sucesor- Paro un momento para ordenar sus ideas tenía tiempo sin pensar en su vida pasada.

-Kamisama de entonces me dijo que yo nunca podría ser el guardián de la Tierra porque en mi existía maldad, medite por años hasta que por fin logré que esa maldad saliera de mi cuerpo, pero esa maldad surgió en otro ser al que ustedes conocen como Pikkoro Daimaku pura maldad corría en su alma, el sembró destrucción en la Tierra ya conocen esa parte y cómo fue derrotado por el maestro Mutaito-

…

Una vez más el silencio se hacía presente y Bulma pensaba en toda la historia.

-Se que vienes por respuestas- El mismo Dios terminó el silencio.

Todos voltearon a ver a Bulma sentían que ella era la que tenía que hablar, las fuerzas especiales cada vez entendían menos.

-¿Quiero saber mi origen?-

El Dios volteó a verla se sintió mal al ver por todo lo que había pasado su pequeña.

-Primero quiero agradecerte profundamente por todo lo que hiciste… Fue difícil pero nunca te diste por vencida, ahora estoy seguro que no me equivoqué contigo, salvaste la Tierra… Gracias-

" _Él sabe por todo lo que pase… ¿A que se refiere que no se equivocó conmigo?" -_ No entiendo, porfavor dígame si soy humana-

...

-No eres humana-

Todos se sorprendieron y Bulma sintió una pequeña punzada en el corazón y no porque le doliera enterarse de algo que ya sospechaba si no por qué esto habría la posibilidad a muchas cosas -¿Que soy entonces?-

-No es fácil categorizarte en algo, eres única… No existe nadie como tu-

-¿Que?-

-Esto también es un larga historia… ¿Estás dispuesta a escuchar tu origen?-

-Porsupuesto-

-Bien...- Suspiro -Después de todo lo sucedido en la Tierra con respecto a Pikkoro Daimaku tiempo después yo tomé el puesto de Kamisama y cree las esferas del dragón… La Tierra era muy frágil, y me di cuenta que cada vez las amenazas de está crecían y decidí que necesitaba alguien para protegerla-

Bulma cada vez se sorprendía más " _¿Que diablos soy?"_

-… Cierto día después de mucho meditar decidí que la Tierra necesitaba un ser de corazón puro que sintiera amor por la Tierra, una persona noble que pudiera protegerla… Así que yo decidí llamar a Shenlong y pedir como deseo que…-

-Por favor solo dígalo-

-Le pedí a Shenlong que creara un ser basado en la idea de un humano pero que fuera poderoso, que guardara en el una energía que sorprendiera que no fuera visible, capaz de cuidar a la Tierra… El concedio el deseo y me dio a ti, una pequeña bebé de ojos y pelo azul-

Todos ahora más sorprendidos que nunca reaccionaban a la respuesta.

-He… Está diciendo que yo soy producto de un deseo a Shenlong-

-Si-

-Soy…Yo...Yo soy lo que usted deseo, no soy humana, no soy nada... Me está diciendo que no pertenezco a nada, no tengo padres... Yo solo soy un deseo-

-No necesitas pertenecer a nada para ser quien eres, cuando Shenlong me dio tu compañía yo decidí que no era suficiente para ti y tome la decisión de llevarte con una familia en la Tierra que pudiera cuidar de ti…-

-Usted fue quien me puso en el desierto para que papá me encontrara-

-Si-

-Me siento como un experimento- Pronunció ya con los ojos llorosos.

Yamcha se acercó a Bulma y tomó su mano -Yo siempre supe que eras especial, no importa tu origen Bulma tu eres quien eres y eso es lo que importa-

-Es verdad- Tenshinhan apoyaba la idea.

-Pero no soy nada, yo no protegí la Tierra deje que todos murieran-

-Eso no es verdad aquí estamos… Bulma no te culpes- Tenshinhan la tomó del hombro y ella agacho la cabeza ¿Porque todo en ella tenía que ser tan complicado?

Ahora las cosas un poco más claras complicaron más la situación para una mente ya atormentada por qué ahora ya ni siquiera sentía que pertenecía a algo.

-Es por eso que la espada me atravesó, por qué no me categorizo como un humano ¿Cierto?-

-Es verdad- Kamisama dio un paso más cerca de ella -El deseo sobre esa espada fue que está jamás dañará al hombre que la poseyera, no te considero por qué están hechos de la misma energía-

…

Bulma pensaba muchas cosas, " _No soy nada…No pienses eso… Eso no es verdad no importa, mis amigos tienen razón yo soy Bulma no importa mi origen"_ Una pequeña angustia la atrapaba en ese momento que pensó en todo lo que había pasado para llegar a enterarse de eso, fue que agacho la cabeza y la ira que desde hace tiempo convivía con ella se desató y todos lo sintieron por la energía de ella, su mirada se torno dura y de sus ojos las lágrimas se fueron para cubrirse con odio. Necesitaba desquitarse de todo. Volteo a ver al Dios.

-Me condenaste a proteger este planeta y no pude, ¡Fue destruido! **Y todos los días en la miseria de vida que tenía te hable, ¡Te roge!, ¡Te pedi respuestas!, ¡Te pedí fuerzas! y nunca estuviste para mi yo fui quien tuvo que enfrentar todo sola-**

-Yo jamás me imaginé todo lo que sucedería-

Bulma sentía mucho odio hacía Kamisama por qué en ese momento cada recuerdo en Vegetasei o con Freezer llegó a ella recurriendo al consuelo del ser que se suponía la protegia y ahora se daba cuenta que ella en realidad existía para proteger lo que de el era su responsabilidad. **-¿Sabes lo que pase?, todo lo que vivi-**

-Lose-

 **-¿Porqué no hiciste nada por decirme por informarnos que la Tierra sería destruida? Yo hubiera hecho algo y no hubiéramos pasado por todo esto-**

-Yo no controlo las fuerzas fuera de la Tierra no era algo que estuviera en mis manos-

 **-¡Entonces no sirves de nada!-** Bulma iba a dar un paso cerca del Dios con la mano ya alzada formando energía, pero el agarre en su brazo derecho por parte de Tenshinhan la detuvo.

-Bulma el es kamisama-

 **-¿Y? Se supone que es el guardián de la Tierra y nunca hizo nada, nunca estuvo para mi… Jamás me dio confort cuando lo necesite… Me torturaron, me humillaron estuve a nada de morir y me sacrifique para al final hundirme en una agonía-**

-Lamento en verdad todo, pero ahora todo está bien estás aquí con tu familia y de lo que estoy seguro es que todo lo que pasaste te hizo más fuerte-

Bulma formó con sus manos dos puños estaba muy enojada -Dices ser el protector de la Tierra el dios, Kamisama entonces sabes realmente todo lo que pase-

-Si-

Bulma se soltó del agarre de Tenshinhan -¿Sabes lo que voy hacer después de que tenga a mi hijo cierto?-

-Lose, se que quieres irte a buscar tu venganza contra aquel que rompió tu corazón, se todos los errores que has cometido a causa de tu ira-

 **-Errores, ¡No…! Todo esto es por mi ¡Nadie va a volver a pasar por encima de mi!-**

-Mi alma siente tristeza por ver todo lo que te sucedio y te hizo cambiar, confio que tu ser sigue ahí debajo de una gran capa de rencor la alegre niña sigue contigo-

 **-¡Basta!** Estoy harta que me digan que debo dejar las cosas en el pasado yo haré lo que quiera, no me importa… Espero que vea con orgullo su creación- Pronunció muy seria y una voz tan lúgubre que sorprendió a todos ahí.

-Confiaré en que el amor que crece en ti te cambie-

Bulma tenía tantas ganas de desquitarse pero algo la detenía solo le dio la espalda a Kamisama y salió volando, seguida por las fuerzas especiales Ginyu que ya se encontraban preocupados por su amiga, su pequeña protegida.

…

Tenshinhan y Yamcha que seguían ahí esperaban respuestas del Dios mientras seguían sorprendidos por la actitud de su amiga.

-Kamisama- Yamcha hizo una pausa viendo por donde su ex novia partía -¿Qué fue lo que realmente le sucedió a Bulma para que cambiara tanto?-

-Sufrió mucho el hombre con el que ahora comparte su vida mató una parte ella al intentar protegerla… Me temo que ella ya no es lo que antes y me preocupan son su planes-

-¿Qué planes?- Preguntó Tenshinhan.

-Deben estar para su amiga, porque lo que ella quiere hacer puede condenar a muchos-

-¿A que se refiere?-

Entre el dios de la Tierra y ellos se daría una larga plática en la cual los planes de ella serían revelados, y recaídos a la esperanza de que su Bulma no cometiera más errores.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí

* * *

Asi es amigos el secreto por fin fue revelado Bulma no es humana ni de otra especie, Bulma es… Bulma solo ella, producto de un deseo de Kamisama a Shenlong. Por eso el origen de sus poderes. Espero este capitulo fuera de su agrado, si se dieron cuenta desde el inicio de la historia se dieron indicios sobre el origen de ella, con la espada, las esferas, sus recuerdos.

Ahora los amigos de Bulma sabrán de sus planes ¿Que pensaran ellos?

Nos leemos pronto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola**

 **Dejo este capítulo para ustedes espero lo disfruten, gracias por sus comentarios y visitas los adoro y les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

* * *

 _Tenshinhan y Yamcha que seguían ahí esperaban respuestas del Dios mientras seguían sorprendidos por la actitud de su amiga._

 _-Kamisama- Yamcha hizo una pausa viendo por donde su ex novia partía -¿Qué fue lo que realmente le sucedió a Bulma para que cambiara tanto?-_

 _-Sufrió mucho el hombre con el que ahora comparte su vida mató una parte ella al intentar protegerla… Me temo que ella ya no es lo que antes y me preocupan son su planes-_

 _-¿Qué planes?- Preguntó Tenshinhan._

 _-Deben estar para su amiga, porque lo que ella quiere hacer puede condenar a muchos-_

 _-¿A que se refiere?-_

 _Entre el dios de la Tierra y ellos se daría una larga plática en la cual los planes de ella serían revelados, y recaídos a la esperanza de que su Bulma no cometiera más errores._

* * *

 _._

Bulma voló hacia las montañas quería estar sola para pensar en toda la nueva información de la cual ahora era conocedora, desde el momento en que empezó a cuestionar su origen jamás pensó que su vida fuera producto de un deseo del mismo Shenlong.

Ahora que se permitía realmente poner atención en los pequeños detalles se daba cuenta que el maestro Karim tenía la razón ella siempre había tenido a la mano la respuesta, siempre había sentido una conexión por las esferas, siempre incluso con las esferas de Namekusei se sentía perteneciente a la energía que estas emanaba, si no hubiera sido por esto no hubiera podido crear el radar del dragón.

Bajo en medio de la nada, en lo alto de unas montañas en el sur, las fuerzas especiales bajaron junto a ella.

-¿Estás bien Bulma?- Preguntó Ginyo hablando por todos sus compañeros que entendían muy poco de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sentía que necesitaba apoyo ya no me sentía perteneciente a nada y teniendo ahí a mis amigos no me contuve y me lancé a abrazar a Ginyo que me recibió con los brazos abiertos. -Me siento usada, Ginyo siento que fui creada para sufrir-

El capitán sentía el dolor de la niña que robaba su cariño paternal, el no era bueno confortando a nadie, pero desde que había conocido a Bulma había aprendido a generado ese sentimiento. Llevó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Bulma, atrayéndolo más a el y transmitiendo todo el apoyo que podía.

-Bulma… No entendí mucho lo de que ese viejo Namekusei dijo, sólo te diré que tal como el gato dijo tú eres tú y eso nadie lo puede cambiar-

Simples palabras que ya había escuchado pero que en las palabras frías, por su mente el pensamiento apenas esbozado de esperanza se cubrían en ella porque inexplicablemente su enfermo y débil ser después de tan prolongada agonía en su vida se daba cuenta que no era más que alguien creado por los intereses de otro y de esta manera se dio cuenta que no pertenecía a nada.

Se permitió llorar por unos minutos en el pecho de su amigo porque realmente sentía que una parte de ella había cruzado a una zona en la cual se desgarraba lo que ella siempre creyó. Meditó bastante en una prolongada reflexión.

Pertinazmente fijaba sus deseos hasta lo que momentos antes conocía, podría ser producto Shenlong, podía sentirse frenética ante toda la situación, sentía ataduras hacia su ser, ataduras que le decían fuiste creada por algo y no lo cumpliste, no perteneces a nada y todo lo que te sucedió fue porque no cumpliste con tu único objetivo.

Tristeza, frustración y muchas otras cosas recorrían su alma porque en verdad, en verdad se sentía culpable por lo que era su destino, porque la única creación de Shenlong en la Tierra era ella y porque no existía nadie igual con quien poder compararse y cuando no tienes ese sentido de poder compartir tus sentimientos con alguien más te sientes encerrado en una cápsula en un pequeño espacio donde nadie puede convivir contigo porque ahora sabía que podía parecer humana, podría verse como una, podía actuar como una humana, pero no lo era, tal vez esto ya no le afectaba tanto porque desde todo lo ocurrido con los Sayayín y Freezer ya tenía la idea de que no pertenecía a la raza pero jamás, jamás por su mente pasó eso ser producto del deseo de una persona.

La frivolidad de la situación y el maldito sentimiento de sentirse el peón en el juego de una persona, el experimento de otra la hicieron enojar. Pero también la hicieron reflexionar y después de una convulsionante agonía sus ojos que seguían cerrados en una inexplicable desesperación pensó precipitadamente que no tenía que sentirse mal.

Que debía seguir un poco de la esperanza que en ella quedaba y en el pequeño deslizamiento de las palabras de sus amigos debía ser ella porque eso era y no me importaba su origen sino sus acciones cada una de ellas encomendada a lo que ella quiso hacer porque tal vez la esperanza de la situación se vio infundida en un sinfín de sufrimientos, pero ella decidió cómo enfrentarlos.

Seguía enojada por toda la situación, sentía mucho odio y quería desquitar ese odio, pero ya no podía seguir llorando perdía tiempo y tenía mucho porque estar de pie y seguir, pensó ¡¿Qué diablos importa de dónde salí?! Sólo importa quién soy yo.

Hizo una observación rápida de toda su vida hasta el momento y se dio cuenta que su espíritu invadía cada una de las acciones que ella había hecho porque aunque le dolía recordar todo lo que había vivido con los Sayayín y Freezer la mayoría de eso había sido su decisión; Quiso trabajar para los Sayayín lo hizo, quiso pasar desapercibida y no mostrar su fuerza también lo había hecho, estar con Vegeta lo hizo, si realmente pensaba las cosas detalladamente fácilmente se hubiera ido de ahí. Si hubiera querido fácilmente una buena estrategia pudo haber armado para poder salir ahí, pero no lo hizo decidió jugar su vida por Vegeta y se fue con Freezer aunque sabía que tal vez no lo pudo haber evitado su decisión había influido y había luchado día tras día en esa agonía que vivió con el ser frío y había sido su opción la opción que había elegido.

Todo lo demás, toda la agonía y todo lo que vivió, todas aquellas cosas que no esperaba haber enfrentado, la noción que podía elaborar en su plena alegría la obligó a meditar una vez más el género y la especial sensación con la que había vivido cada una de ellas porque sentía que una parte de ella estaba muerta, sentía que pasaba los días aferrándose a muchas ideas que había construido en su mente, había dejado de creer en todas los paradigmas y todo aquello que alguna vez consideró bueno o especial.

Tenía su hijo y debía preocuparse por él. En esos momentos él era la siguiente vida que dependía de ella y no se daría por vencida nunca.

Furiosamente se golpeó mentalmente a sí misma diciendo sé ¡¿Cómo diablos estás perdiendo el tiempo en esto?! debiste haber roto esas ataduras mentales desde hace mucho ¿Quieres ir a conquistar el universo? hazlo ¿Quieres matar a Vegeta? ¿Quieres quedarte en la Tierra y no seguir nada y simplemente olvidar todo? hazlo, pero todo va a depender de ti no importa de dónde saliste, no importa quién eres, no importa que seas todo depende de las decisiones que tomes.

Levantó su mirada del pecho de su amigo y lo abrazó -Ginyo tienes razón nadie me va a cambiar yo soy quien soy... ¿Y sabes que pienso en este momento? Que ya nada me va a dejar caer-.

Pocas palabras que se dijeron con tanta seguridad hicieron que las fuerzas especiales sonrieran porque habían convivido tanto con Bulma que sabían que en ese momento de reflexión aquellas lágrimas que había derramado por algunos minutos la llevaron a encontrar una nueva resistencia para seguir adelante.

-Me da gusto que digas eso-

-A mí también-

-Por favor perdóname por ser débil, pero todo esto es muy difícil para mí porque realmente entender que eres diferente a todo lo que conociste a todo lo que pensabas conocer es muy duro pero ya no voy a pensar en eso... Voy a hacer lo que yo considere está bien por mí por mi bebé y todo lo que dependa de mí... Sí fue creada para proteger la Tierra lo voy a hacer, juro por mi vida que nadie pondrá un pie en este planeta para ponerlo en riesgo, pero sólo este-

-¿Y cuáles son los planes?-

-Tú siempre pensando en el futuro... Está bien supongo que esperar a que mi bebé nazca y después nos iremos a terminar lo que comenzamos-

-Estás segura-

-Si… _"Creo que si"-_

…

Mientras tanto en el templo de kamisama Yamcha y Tenshinhan se encontraban muy sorprendidos por las palabras de kamisama.

-Kamisama usted está diciendo que Bulma está dispuesta a ir a invadir planetas y matar a las razas que en ellos habitan por conseguir poder-

-Así es, ella piensa que haciendo esto conseguirá lo que perdió... Busca tener algo a que aferrar su vida un estatus, no quiere que nunca más nadie la haga sufrir y piensa que pasar por encima de las personas haciendo todo aquello que la persona llamada Freezer hacía la va a convertir en alguien poderosa, alguien que respeten en el universo. Me temo que nuestra pequeña niña ya cometió muchos errores... Condenó tal vez a una raza completa, se alió con una persona muy poderosa y muy peligrosa que pondrá en riesgo su vida y la vida de muchos más-.

-¿Kamisama cómo la ayudaremos?-

-Todo dependerá de ella estoy seguro que aún en su corazón queda aquella esencia que vivía con ella, nadie te cambie, no puedo nada cambiar lo que realmente eres... Pongo la fe en que el pequeño ser que carga en su vientre la haga cambiar porque en su mente ha ideado un sinfín de ideas, un sinfín de metas a las cuales se está aferrando y esto va a terminar con ella, ella misma se está destruyendo.

Tienen que ser fuerte por ella y acompañarla, sé que lo que acaban de enterarse es muy difícil, jamás pensaron que su pequeña amiga pudiera hacer eso pero realmente lo que ella les contó sobre lo sucedido es muy poco para lo que realmente pasó... Sufrió demasiado intentó ignorarlo y sufrió más y cometido muchos errores de los cuales se arrepiente aunque no se de cuenta y cuando entienda que no solo perdió si no también ganó mucho y lo más bello que pude haber ganado es a su hijo... Espero que lo entienda.-

-Trataremos de hablar con ella-

-Bien, espero las cosas tomen un rumbo mejor-

Después de una larga plática y reflexión ambos partieron de regreso a Capsule Corp, cuando llegaron no se sorprendieron de que Bulma no estuviera ahí en realidad sentían que su energía se acercaba.

-Llegaron justo a tiempo para la comida Chicos- Pronunció alegre Puar que se acercó a abrazar a Yamcha.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Chaoz al ver la actitud de su mejor amigo.

-Las cosas se están complicando-

-¿De qué hablan?- Habló el maestro que ahora prestaba atención a la conversación, Tenshinhan y Yamcha se vieron no estaba seguros de contar lo que ahora sabían tal vez debían esperar un tiempo.

-¿Que no piensan hablar? El maestro les hizo una pregunta- Launch también estaba atenta.

Todos voltearon a ver al cielo pues Bulma y las fuerzas especiales se acercaban, aterrizaron sin mucho que decir.

-¡Hija que bueno que llegaste! ¿Cómo les fue con el gatito?- Preguntó cómo siempre alegra Bunny.

-Todo bien mamá, ¿Dónde están Chichi y Kakaroto?-

-En su habitación querida-

-Ire con ellos, por cierto mamá las fuerzas especiales tienen hambre te pido los atiendas bien-

-Claro hijita-

Bulma no dijo más camino hacia la entrada tenía un asunto pendiente con sus amigos sayayin.

-Oye Bulma- Tenshihan la detuvo, ella volteó a verlo.

-Necesitamos hablar-

-No tengo nada que decirle-

-Bulma- Yamcha entró a la conversación -Creo que sería bueno que habláramos, entre todos podemos ayudarte-

-Me imagino que Kamisama ya les contó- Su voz era muy dura y todos lo notaron.

-¿Cómo que Kamisama?- Preguntó Krillin, pero nadie le contestó.

-Bulma creemos que estás cometiendo muchos errores-

Retomo su camino hacía la casa no tenía cabeza para entablar conversación con sus amigos -Piensa lo que quieras-. Entró a la casa dejando a todos con las palabras en la boca y las fuerzas especiales ya sentados alejados de todo tampoco se veían en disposición para hablar.

-¿Chicos qué es lo que está sucediendo?- Preguntó el maestro que no tenía un buen presentimiento.

-Me temo maestro que las cosas son más difíciles de lo que pensábamos-

Ninguno de los que ahí estaban les gustaron las palabras, las cosas tomarían un rumbo muy ajetreado.

…

El sonido de la puerta siendo levemente golpeada sonó en la habitación que compartían Chichi y Kakároto.

-Es Bulma-

Chichi se levantó a abrir -¡Hola Bulma!-

-Hola-

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó al ver a su amiga desganada.

-Hoy me enteré de algo que no me gustó, pero no se preocupen todo está bien- Bulma volteó a ver a su mejor amigo. -Sentí tu energía toda la mañana estás practicando mucho con el maestro Roshi-

-Si Bulma ya casi controló el Kame hame ha por completo y me está enseñando otras cosas-

-Me da mucho gusto… ¿Chichi te dijo?-

-Si dijo que nos contactaremos a Vegetasei-

Bulma respiro antes de seguir hablando -Es verdad que nos contactaremos a Vegetasei pero solo será una llamada y con tu padre… Es muy importante para mí que no menciones nada de mí embarazo-

-¿Porqué?-

-No me siento preparada para que Vegeta se entere, no te pido que me entiendas solo no lo hagas porfavor-

-Yo no encuentro nada de malo en ello-

-Kakaroto porfavor-

...

-Está bien-

-Muy bien, entonces vamos el sistema de comunicación fue guardado en los laboratorios-

Los tres caminaron hasta los laboratorios de la corporación que se encontraban en otro edificio; parte de la estructura Bulma la había destinado para almacenar todos los implementos que había traído de con Freezer entre ellos el sistema de comunicación.

Tomó uno de los rastreadores que empezó a manejar.

-¿Oye Bulma?-

-¿Que pasa?-

-Tu hablaras con mi padre-

-Talvez-

Varios minutos después todo estaba listo para iniciar la llamada sentada en la silla donde se encontraba volteo a ver a su amigo que sonreía como siempre.

" _Espero no hables de más kakaroto"_

* * *

La diferencia de horas en Vegetasei lo colocaba ya de noche, las jornadas del castillo estaban por concluir Bardock se encontraba en un pequeño entrenamiento antes de dormir con el príncipe menor Tarble.

Luego el leve pitido de su rastreador lo desconcertó a tal punto de recibir un golpe en el rostro de parte del príncipe.

-¡Diablos!- Este golpe le recordó por qué nunca entrenaba con el rastreador puesto, enojado contestó.

-¿Que?-

Bulma sonrió _-Tu humor no cambia nunca-_

Bardock estaba sorprendido acaso estaba escuchando mal -¿Bulma?-

Tarble también se sorprendió.

-Hola Bardock ¿Cómo estas?-

-¿Que ha sucedido? ¿Cómo estas?-

 _-Estoy bien, buscando algo en qué ocupar mi tiempo… Te comunicaré con tu hijo-_

-Espera… Hmp-

 _-Hola padre-_

-Me da gusto escucharte-

 _-A mi también, es extraño todo lo que está pasando ¿Y Raditz?-_

-Está en el sur con Turles… ¿Kakaroto cómo está ella?-

 _-Está bien papá, a pasado mucho pero ahora todo está bien-._

Bulma escuchaba atenta las palabras de su amigo cuidando que no dijera nada sobre su embarazo.

-¿Y tu mujer?-

 _-Chichi también está bien, el planeta de Bulma es muy bonito-_

-¿El planeta de Bulma? ¿De que hablas?-

 _-Pues si el planeta Tierra, he estado practicando las técnicas de ella su maestro me las está enseñando-_

-Te golpeaste la cabeza acaso que no el planeta de ella fue destruido-

 _-Si pero ya no-_

-¿De que hablas?-

Kakaroto llevó la mano tras su nuca pensando en una manera de explicar todo hasta el comprendía que era difícil de creer _-Pues Bulma pidió un deseo a un Dragón-_ Habló con total tranquilidad.

Y Bardock nada entendió, si Bulma no había detenido a su amigo fue porque sabía que no explicaría nada conciso.

 _-Me da gusto hablar contigo Papá-_

-A mi también, debes cuidarla-

 _-Si yo los cuido a los dos y a Chichi-_

-¿Dos?-

Para ese momento Bulma ya había tomado el rastreador evitando otro desliz de su amigo.

 _-Bardock, la señal no es buena estamos muy lejos prometo mejorarla pronto para que tú y tu hijo se mantengan en contacto, no te preocupes todo está bien-_

-Bulma hay algo que quieras decirme-.

 _-Solo que te extraño-_

-Siento que hay algo más-

 _-No te preocupes todo está bien-_

-Bardock dile que quiero hablar con ella-

-Tarble quiere hablar contigo-

Bulma se sorprendió no contaba con que Tarble estuviera ahí _-No por favor dile que me perdone no me siento preparada para hablar con el… Te quiero mucho, hasta luego-_

La llamada terminó y Bardock suspiro resignado

-Termino la llamada-

Tarble se sintió mal porque su cuñada no quisiera hablar con él, hablo resignado -¿Cómo está ella?-

-Dice que bien-

-No te escucho muy convencido-

-No estoy seguro-

-¿Porque mencionaste el planeta de Bulma?-

-Kakaroto lo mencionó pero no entendí bien por qué-

-Me alegra que se contactará, pero también me entristece que no quisiera hablar conmigo, espero no me odie-

-No creo que sea eso, regresemos al entrenamiento-

-Está bien- Pronunció resignado, y aunque el entrenamiento continuo la mente de Bardock se encontraba analizado toda la repentina conversación con con su hijo y su princesa.

* * *

-Kakaroto perdón por terminar la llamada, necesito mejorar esto-

-No te preocupes Bulma todo está bien, me dió gusto oír a mi padre-

-A mi también…-

-¿Oye Chichi no tienes hambre?-

Ambas mujeres en el lugar les rodó una gotita por la cabeza en verdad el era único.

…

El día había terminado y el resto del día Bulma se había encerrado en su cuarto había pasado las horas meditando todo lo ocurrido en la mañana. Sentía el ki de sus amigos todos juntos no sabía qué pensar al respecto que ellos se enteraran de sus planes de mercenaria.

Dejó de prestar atención a lo que a su alrededor ocurría simplemente cerró los ojos quería dormir y olvidarse de todo.

…

El golpe en su puerta la despertó no es que estuviera completamente dormida, pero si descansando.

" _Es el maestro Roshi… No sé si abrirle… Qué más da"._

 _..._

 _-_ Buenas noches Bulma-

-Hola maestro-

-Necesito hablar contigo-

-Maestro… Con todo respeto si es sobre lo que Yamcha y Tien supongo les contaron le pido no interfiera en ello, es algo que tengo que hacer-

-No vine por eso-

-¿Que?-

-Llevas mucho tiempo sin entregar te quiero mañana al alba en la isla tortuga-

-¿Está bromeando?-

-Claro que no además no has entrenado-

-¡Estoy embarazada!-

-No importa, eso no va a impedir-

-Maestro sea claro-

Un leve golpe en la cabeza de parte del bastón del maestro fue lo sintio -¡Ay! ¿Porque hace eso?-

-No cuestiones a tu maestro, te quiero mañana temprano- Sin más que decir él se fue dejando a una mujer con muchas dudas.

 _-"¿Que se trae entre manos?"-_

* * *

En Vegetasei la mañana había llegado y Bardock se encontraba frente a su rey no muy seguro de lo que iba a decir.

-¿Qué sucedió con la misión del planeta Harden?- Preguntó el rey

-La misión se concluyó con éxito… El planeta se rindió ante nosotros el MD del planeta ya está siendo transportado-

-Bien… Necesito a tu hijo para una misión y no a contestado a sus llamados… Sabes lo que eso significa, quiero que él y tú acompañen a Tagev a una misión para la conquista del planeta de los Yadorat-

-Iré por él personalmente… ¿Cuándo es la misión? -

-A un no hay fecha-

-Bien…- Suspiro -Ayer hablé con Kakaroto-

El rey se sorprendió, se levantó de su trono para acercarse más a su consejero.

-¿Y ella?-

-Solo hablé un poco con ella, dijo que estaba bien Kakaroto aún sigue con ella, no me dijo más solo que pronto se contactaría-

-Es una orden Bardock que en cuanto ella vuelva a llamar me comuniques con ella-

-Bien, partiré al sur-

-Espera unos meses para eso, ahora necesito que estés aquí esa misión puede esperar ella es más importante y sólo se contactará contigo-

-Bien-

* * *

Bulma despertaba por el estridente sonido de la alarma que había programado, aún no amanecía, pero tenía un largo recorrido hasta la isla de su maestro. Tenía duda de ir pero cuando se dió cuenta ya estaba en su balcón alzándose en vuelo.

…

Llegó y tal como su maestro le había pedido al alba ya estaba ahí, bajó y estuvo por varios minutos junto a su maestro viendo el amanecer ninguno decía nada y Bulma empezaba a desesperarse. El maestro rompió el silencio.

-¿Sabes cual era mi más grande problema cuando te entrenaba?-

-He… No lo se-

-Tu desesperación-

-Yo-

-Si… Bulma tú siempre fuiste alguien que quería todo en el momento tal vez por eso te costaba aprender tanto las técnicas-

Bulma entrecerró su mirada no le gustaba que señalarán sus defectos

-Eso también tu orgullo, siempre actuando sin meditar, eso te llevó a varios problemas-

-¡Oiga está bien ya se todos mis errores!-

-No creo-

-Dígame ¿Por qué me trajo aquí?-

-Ya te dije que vamos a entrenar-

Bulma lo volteó a ver -Maestro en verdad no se da cuenta que estoy embarazada-

-Si es notorio, pero eso no te lo va a impedir-

-¿Que clase de entrenamiento haremos?-

-Corrección harás-

-Si, solo dígame-

-Meditaras-

-¿Meditar?-

-Si-

-Maestro ya medite mucho y se por dónde quiere ir, no tengo nada de qué arrepentirme-

-¿Hace cuánto que no lo haces?-

-¿Meditar?... Pues no es algo que dejara olvidado-

-Siempre te costó meditar-

-Me aburría- Se cruzó de brazos

-Siéntate en está arena y no te levantas hasta que realmente logres un estado de meditación-

-¿Y para que?-

-Lo necesitas-

-Creo que es una pérdida de tiempo-

-Bulma hazlo conéctate contigo misma y piensa, reflexiona-

-Esto no va a cambiar nada-

-Talvez no, tu entrenamiento se retomará desde el día de hoy… Y Bulma no digas nada-

El maestro se fue entrando en su casa y Bulma se quedó viendo por donde se iba, estuvo unos minutos más viendo el amanecer pensó en cientos de contras para no sentarse a meditar, pero al final cedió y se sentó en la arena con los ojos cerrados.

…

Todo la distraía, el sonido de las olas en vez de ser relajantes era un factor de distracción, el viento, la luz del sol… ¡Kami! ¿Desde cuándo era tan difícil meditar?

 _"_ _Medita Bulma… Concéntrate, Conéctate contigo misma… No deberías estar pensando deja en blanco tu mente… Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…¡Ya hazlo!"_

Varias horas después ya muy desesperada se levantó de la arena poco había conseguido con su supuesta meditación se acercó a su maestro que descansaba bajo la sombra de una palma.

-Maestro-

-No te permití levantarte

-Hmp, estoy embarazada y tengo hambre-

...

-Solo por eso tomaras un descanso pero que no se te haga costumbre-

-Escúchese… Me está poniendo en riesgo-

-¡Exagerada! Sabes que no es verdad tu eres muy fuerte para que algo haci te afecte… Pero bueno comamos-

…

Ya ambos sentados en la mesa disfrutaban de la comida, Bulma se sentía un poco incómoda por las miradas de su maestro se sentía juzgada.

-Solo digalo-

-¿Que?-

-Nose lo que sea-

-Bien… Estaba pensando que estás comiendo mucho-

-¿He…?- Bulma esperaba un comentario con respecto a sus planes de masacrar razas no un comentario sobre su apetito -Es por mi embarazo-

-Supongo-

-El padre de mi hijo, más específico la raza de procedencia tienen un muy grande apetito-

-Comprendo-

El silencio volvió a darse ahí y la incomodidad se acresentia en la peliazul

 **-¡Ya digalo!-**

-¿Que?-

-Acaso no me dirá nada sobre lo que Yamcha y Tien le dijeron-

-No-

-¿Que…? No me dirá que estoy haciendo mal en condenar a cientos de razas porque quiero ir a buscar poder, qué está mal que en mi mente solo busque la venganza, que quiera matar a la persona con la que compartiré el resto de mi vida-

-No te dire nada… Es tu decisión-

 **-!¿Que?! ¡Usted debería decirme algo!-**

-¿Acaso necesitas mi aprobación?-

Bulma abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo **-¡Claro que no!-** Salió furiosa de la cocina.

-¿No terminaras de comer?-

Casi de inmediato regresó tomó el tazón de fruta de sobre la mesa y salió afuera asentarse en la arena.

El maestro Roshi continuó tranquilamente comiendo.

.

.

.

Los días transcurrían y Bulma acudía todos los días a meditar; Poco había conseguido o eso creía pero sin darse cuenta cada vez que se sentaba en ese lugar pensaba en todas sus acciones desde su niñez hasta los días que en ese momento vivía y se daba cuenta de muchos errores que había cometido, reflexionaba sus acciones con respecto a sus planes se imaginó a las razas a las cuales iba a conquistar y ponerlas bajo sus órdenes.

Se puso en sus zapatos y se dio cuenta que sería algo terrible para ella, pero cuando se sentía atacada o equivocada rápidamente reprimía sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

El tiempo es cruel y pasa muy rápido, pero a la vez muy lento, ella se miraba al espejo mientras acariciaba su ya bastante abultado vientre... Hace tres semanas según sus cálculos había cumplido los 6 meses de embarazo, todos sus amigos la acompañaban y parecía que ninguno sabía sus planes y todo lo que había hecho.

Se preguntaba porqué todos actuaban como si nada pasara, pero no se atrevía a preguntar, la última semana se la había pasado pensando en Vegeta lo que la hacía enojar.

 _"_ _El no es nadie para ocupar tu tiempo"_. Se reprimía a si misma.

...

La puerta sonó era su madre.

-Querida ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo está mi nieto?-

-Bien mama-

-Te noto un poco decaída ¿Algo anda mal?-

-Estoy nerviosa-

-Mi amor no debes sentirte asi todo saldrá bien nosotros estaremos contigo-

Ambas se sentaron en la cama.

-Aunque pienso que no es todo ¿Verdad?-

Bulma agachó la cabeza levemente era su madre la conocía muy bien.

-¿Es algo con respecto al papá de tu bebé?-

-Si-

-Lo extrañas-

Bulma no sabía que contestar sus ojos empezaron a ponerse llorosos al darse cuenta que su madre tenía razón y luego su llanto surgió.

Cada lágrima que de ella caía le recordaba que sin importar que Vegeta la había dejado marcada por el resto de su vida, por más que lo intentara jamás podría olvidarlo.

-¡Mamá no entiendo porqué me dejó! Me abandonó por protegerme sabiendo que solo me estaba lastimando-

-Tranquila mi amor todo está bien-

-El no me amaba, me lastimo-

-Tranquila bebé no me has contado bien lo que pasó entre ustedes dos... ¿Quieres contarme sobre eso?-

-El fue muy cruel conmigo-

-Dime todo lo que sucedió quién mejor para darte un consejo que tú madre-

Bulma paro de llorar no estaba segura de contarle todo a su madre, pero necesitaba desahogarse.

-Bien… Su nombre es Vegeta lo conocí cuando llegué al planeta de los sayayin él es el príncipe del planeta…-

Una larga conversación se dió entre ambas, varios minutos en los que Bunny entendió más por lo que su hija había pasado, tiempo después ya con la conversación terminada un breve silencio envolvió la habitación.

...

Bulma anhelaba las palabras de consuelo de su madre.

-Sabes cariño creo que el en verdad te hizo daño pero tú eres muy tonta-

-¡¿Que?!-

-Si cariño tu sabías que él te dejó por protegerte y no entendiste-

-¡Mamá tienes que defenderme a mí no a el!-

-Mi amor no me dejas terminar los dos son unos idiotas-

-¡Mama!-

-El es alguien por lo que me cuentas muy duro, le dió miedo perderte… Me imagino que fue un sacrificio muy grande la decisión que tomó al dejarte, pobrecito debe estar sufriendo mucho-

-El me abandono como un perro con mi hijo-

-Bulma… El no sabe de tu bebé… El pudo cometer muchos errores y haberte lastimado, pero estoy segura que no era su intención-

-Mamá es difícil-

-Tranquila cariño un día las cosas se arreglarán-

-Mama si lo vuelvo a ver lo voy a matar- Se arrepintió de lo que dijo pero ya era muy tarde.

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que te vas a arrepentir por el resto de tu vida, pero bueno cariño te dejo tienes mucho qué pensar… Pero sabes algo- Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta -Lo que hagas no sólo te dañará a ti ni a tu marido-

-No es mi marido-

-Pero dijiste que se unieron y esa ceremonia para mi estás casada-

-Hmp-

-En fin como te decía solo te estás condenando al mantener irá en tu corazón- Bunny no dijo más cerró la puerta.

Bulma se enfadó con su madre siempre tomando todo a la ligera, luego una angustia se depositó en ella talvez su madre tenía razón y había actuado mal, ambos habían actuado mal por el miedo de perder lo que más amaban.

…

5 días de esa conversación habían pasado, todos estaban reunidos en el patio de Corporación Cápsula pasando la tarde. Bulma se encontraba sentada platicando con Chichi sobre la última conversación que habían tenido con Bardock esta vez Raditz había estado presente, ella no había comunicado, pero si estaba en las llamadas para cerciorarse que sus amigos más específico Kakaroto no dijera nada.

Desde temprano Bulma había empezado a sentir molestias nada como para ponerse alerta pero de un momento a otro entre la conversación la molestia fue suficiente para empezar a preocuparse.

-Te lo digo en serio Bulma…-

Chichi no siguió al ver la repentina expresión de su amiga.

-¿Bulma estas Bien?-

Ella negó con la cabeza. -Ya es hora-

Chichi abrió los ojos -¿Tu bebé va a nacer?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza

Chichi se levantó de su asiento gritando a todo pulmón **-Bulma está en trabajo de parto-**

Todos voltearon a verla luego la vista de todos se dirigió a Bulma como si estuvieran sincronizados y fue que tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar y todos corrieron.

De un momento a otro Tenshinhan ya la llevaba en brazos a dentro de la casa junto a los médicos que ya estaban preparados porque desde hace dos semanas un grupo de médicos especialistas se habían instalado en el edificio 24/7 preparados para el trabajo de parto de en ese momento la persona heroína de la Tierra.

Bulma ya en la habitación destinada para tener a su hijo adolorida intentaba calmarse mientras los doctores empezaban a hacer su trabajo, la única que estaba con ella era su madre que estaba tan tranquila que ella maldecía que tomara todo a la ligera.

Mientras fuera todos nerviosos esperaban. El Dr. Briefs tranquilo sentado en uno de los sillones de la improvisada sala de espera acariciaba a su gato, sentado junto a él el maestro Roshi espera tranquilamente.

El maestro Roshi río levemente ganándose la atención de el Dr.

-Viejo amigo estás a punto de convertirte en abuelo ¿No estás nervioso?-

Río levemente -Yo no, mi hija es muy fuerte en realidad creo que los nervios están sobre sus amigos-

La vista de ambos se fijó primero en las fuerzas especiales el más nervioso de todos Ginyo que caminaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña esquina donde los 5 se habían arrinconado. Jeice en el piso y los demás parados solamente esperando.

Yamcha junto a puar sentados en otro sillón el esperaba nervioso jugando con sus manos y el gatito no dejaba de mover su cola.

Chaoz sentado y recargado a la pared junto a Tien que en ese cuarto era el único que realmente guardaba la calma.

Chichi esperaba con la vista fija a la ventana esperando la llegada de su pareja y su últimamente buen amigo Krillin.

Launch de rubia limpiaba su escopeta con más brío que de costumbre.

Por otro lado Oolong que se encontraba a un lado de Launch de igual manera nerviosos talvez más por Launch que por Bulma.

Varios minutos más en espera y dos entraron corriendo Krillin y Kakaroto.

 **-¿Cómo está Bulma?-**

-A un no dicen nada- contestó tranquilamente el maestro.

Kakaroto se acercó a su mujer y Krillin tomó asiento en espera.

* * *

En Vegetasei ya la tarde presente a menos de una hora de atardecer un príncipe solitario aguardaba a la altura de una montaña.

Vegeta desde hace horas esperaba en ese lugar, no muy seguro de porqué estaba ahí… Ese día desde temprano saldría a una misión, pero no lo hizo simplemente por una razón que no comprendió salió volando a esas montañas sin ninguna meta que seguir.

Con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados se concentraba en las sensaciones de su cuerpo sentía una energía recorriendo su ser, algo que nunca antes había sentido, sabía tenía que ver con Bulma pero no sabía a qué asociarlo. Tenía meses ignorando su conexión con ella pero ese día le fue imposible ignorar todas aquellas sensaciones.

De un momento a otro sintió sus sentidos más agudos pidiendo bastante atención a los sonidos del lugar, el aroma y las sensaciones de su cuerpo… Era extraño no entendía el porqué de todo… Se reprimía no quería pensar en ella porque se lastimaba, pero no podía ignorarlo.

La súbita situación paso a un profundo silencio que lo desconcertó por qué pareció que en un segundo el viento dejó de soplar y todo el ruido se fue.

Una extraña sensación lo invadió está lo llevó a abrir los ojos de sorpresa. Era diferente a lo que antes había sentido… No dolía ni se sentía mal al contrario era una energía tan cálida tan pura que empezó a llenarlo… Sintió una extraña calidez en el pecho tan cálida y reconfortante que necesito llevar su mano derecha a su corazón…

" _Bulma"_ Su respiración incluso se volvió más lenta, más pacífica, sintió un tirón de energía que le indicaba que algo estaba pasando, pero no sabía que era, una estrada conexión un lazo invisible que jamás podría romper se había creado pero el no lo sabía.

Ella no salía de su mente, una paz lo invadió, se sentía tan diferente llevaba meses hundido en una miseria de vida pero en ese momento todo quedó en olvido todo por lo que había pasado se esfumó para darle espacio al bello sentimiento que no entendía y compartía sólo con la soledad… Esa sensación sintió jamás se iría.

-Bulma- Pronunció casi en un susurro. Luego cómo si todo volviera a la normalidad el viento se volví a sentir junto a todo el ruido y las sensaciones, pero la calidez esa energía que momentos antes había sentido, aunque un poco más débil supo jamás se apartaría de el.

.

.

.

* * *

Es increíble cómo un momento tan único puede cambiarte para siempre, no pude evitar pensar eso cuando todo termino, fue difícil un bebé sayayin no fue nada sencillo ni para mí ni para los doctores y enfermeras que me atendieron.

Soportaron muy bien mis gritos, maldije mil veces a Vegeta por hacerme pasar por esa situación, y tal vez lo que más me frustraba es que mi madre que me acompañaba actuaba con total tranquilidad.

Me sentía algo débil y quería cerrar mis ojos para descansar pero cuando escuche ese llanto por primera vez me sentí única… Una calidez invadió todo mi cuerpo, jamás me había sentido así el cansancio se fue junto al dolor cuando la enfermera acercaba ese pequeño bultito…-

Mamá ya había visto a mi bebé.

-Hija es precioso-

-Quiero verlo mama-

El doctor se acercó a mí lo noté nervioso -Señorita Bulma tengo algo que decirle su hijo-

-¿Que?- Me sentí nerviosa acaso había algo mal con mi bebé.

-Bueno, esque no sé cómo decirlo… Su... Su hijo nació con un apéndice externo-

No pude evitar sonreír tal vez si no me sintiera tan débil hubiera reído bastante -¿Doctor está diciendo que mi hijo tiene una cola?-

-Si, ¡Pero se puede solucionar! - Habló algo desesperado.

Ahora sí reí junto a mi madre que ya estaba a mi lado.

-Es normal que tenga una cola- Pronunció mi madre alegremente -Verdad hija-

-Si su padre también la tiene…- Ignore la sorpresa del Doctor -Porfavor quiero ver a mi hijo-.

…

No podía describir el momento y no buscaba tampoco cómo hacerlo en el momento en que lo sostuve en mis brazos fue único. Parecía que un mar de sensaciones me habían invadido pensé que lloraría pero no lo hice simplemente mis ojos se humedecieron no lo suficiente para formar lágrimas.

Jamás en mi vida había visto algo tan hermosos como mi hijo.

Un pequeño bebé que en ese momento era lo único a lo que mis sentidos prestaban atención, no apartaba la vista de el, lo acaricie con tanta delicadeza como si fuera de papel, su piel era tan suave… Algo nuevo nació en mi mientras lo veía, mientras lo sentía

Mi hijo.

-Hola bebé soy mamá eres hermoso-

Cuando se acurrucó en mi pecho, mientras lo sostenía en mis brazos y lo veía intentado acomodarse a mi, no pude evitar pensar en Vegeta cerré los ojos " _Gracias"_ El idiota podía haberme dañado tanto, pero gracias a el en ese momento estaba viviendo un momento tan único que no podía describir.

Quería que ese momento durara para siempre, lo acercaba más a mi y el respondía al afecto moviéndose entre mis brazos, sonreí cuando su pequeña colita se enredó en mi brazo, sentí desde que ese momento una conexión única había surgido un lazo que jamás se rompería.

Me agaché un poco más y susurré muy bajo.

-Promete protegerte por el resto de mi vida, te amo-

Los minutos pasaron mi papá fue el primero en entrar abrazo a su nieto con tanto cariño que durante todo ese tiempo todas las tristezas pasadas desaparecieron.

-Hija es precioso por cierto no has dicho cómo se llamará-

-Su nombre es Trunks-

-Hola pequeño Trunks soy tu abuelo, bienvenido-

-Déjame cargarlo querido… Hola pequeñito… Mi hermoso nieto, Trunks soy tu abuela-

Yo sonreía mientras veía a mis padres convivir en los primeros minutos de la vida de mi hijo, cerré los ojos repitiendo esas palabras " _Mi hijo"._ Una pequeña tristeza me invadió un anhelo de algo imposible se depositó en mi, tal vez todo hubiera sido mejor si Vegeta hubiera estado a mi lado.

Mama me regreso a Trunks era tan bonito, no había nada que pudiera compararse… Mientras lo abrazaba y mis padres salían para programar quién entraría a conocer a mi bebé… Mientras lo observaba pensé en todo lo que había pasado para llegar a tenerlo entre mis brazos.

Me enfoque en mi origen y todas las acciones después de que Vegeta me dejara y fue como si un balde culpa cayera sobre mi… En ese momento y recordando todo lo que había conseguido en la meditación del último momento me di cuenta de todos mis errores.

-Habla dañado y condenado a la raza de los sayayin a enfrentar una lucha con Cooler, porqué talvez antes los planes en mi sonaban tan bien, tan prácticos… Si sencillo enfrentarse contra Cooler, vegeta lo derrotaba y luego yo contra Vegeta solo me enfoqué en lo importante pero me di cuenta que me había equivocado que había condenado a todos lo Sayayin y no solo a ellos, todas aquellas razas que quedaron desprotegidas.

Me arrepentí de todo, ¿En qué momento aliarme con Cooler fue buena idea?, en que momento me perdí tanto para matar, para arrebatar la vida de alguien sin que me importara… Recordé mi mala actitud con Kamisama… Lo dura que había sido con el rey y mis amigos. El odio y rencor que había generado todo había estado mal.

En ese momento me arrepentí de todo cómo había sido tan tonta para llegar a eso… " _No...No… ¡¿Que hice?!"._

Pase de la felicidad a la incertidumbre todas las cosas de los últimos meses me golpeaban en una lluvia de realidad, ¡Cómo diablos la idea de ir a masacrar razas se me había ocurrido!

Levanté mi vista en ese momento entendí que tenía muchas cosas que solucionar.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó fuera de la habitación, y los gritos que desde momentos antes había ignorado, pero que hasta ahora se hacía presentes se escucharon.

Voltee a ver a mi pequeño Trunks descansaba tranquilo entre mis brazos. Me levanté par ver qué era lo que había pasado, ya no estaba cansada no había rastro en mi del parto Krilin había traído para mi una semilla del ermitaño que me había renovado por completo.

Cuando abrí la puerta no pude evitar sorprenderme las fuerzas especiales discutían con mis amigos.

 **-¡Nosotros entraremos primero!-**

 **-¡No!** yo entraré primero ella es como mi hermana- Grito Krillin.

Guldo dió un paso cerca -Escucha pelón ella es nuestra familia ese bebé es nuestro protegido nosotros entraremos primero-

Yamcha también participaba en el pequeño enfrentamiento -Ella es mi exnovia tengo más derecho que ustedes- Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta lo extraño que eso había sonado.

Launch apuntaba con su arma a Jeice -Mira rojito yo soy su mejor amiga, futura madrina de ese bebé **¡Yo entraré primero!-**

Y mientras todos se peleaban ignorándome completamente no pude evitar empezar a reír.

-Jajaja-

Tal vez lo estridente de mi voz llevo a todos a voltear a verme, más atención prestaron en lo que entre mis brazos descansaba tranquilamente.

Todos se acercaron.

Yo seguía sonriendo -Trunks quiero presentarte a toda tu familia al parecer estaban demasiado ansiosos por conocerte-

La reacción del pequeño moverse entre mis brazos.

Me sentí un poco abrumada con todos ahí queriendo ver a mi hijo, me acerque a Tenshinhan y le sonreí siempre lo había visto cómo mi hermano mayor protegiéndome de todo.

-Quiero presentarte a Trunks-

Lo acerque a el y note que dudaba en tomarlo -Nunca he cargado a un bebé-

Yo sonreí -Tienes suerte porque hoy eso cambiará-

Lo tomó entre sus brazos con mucha delicadeza ahora que observaba bien a mi hijo no parecía un recién nacido por lo menos no lo aparentaba, si lo comparaba con un humano estaba más al nivel de un bebé de unos meses de nacido era capaz de sostener su cabeza el mismo, su herencia genética pensé.

 _"_ _Eres muy fuerte"._

Cuando Tien me regreso a Trunks de inmediato se lo di a Ginyo antes de que matara alguien ahí, se notaba nervioso cargando a la pequeña criatura, noté como dudaba en acariciarlo.

-Trunks el es tu tío Ginyo-

Noté que Ginyo quería hacerse el fuerte y duro pero me di cuenta en su rostro que mi pequeño se estaba ganando un lugar en su corazón, así cada uno de las fuerzas especiales lo tomó en brazos y Trunks viajaba entre ellos con total tranquilidad incluso riendo con Recoome que le hablaba tiernamente.

A sí cada uno de mis amigos lo tomó en brazos, yo me senté en el sillón para descansar y mis padres a mi lado acompañándome.

Sonreí tiernamente cuando Yamcha le dió a Krillin a mi hijo y este no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-Yo soy tu tío Krillin bebé-

Por último y muy entusiasmado Kakaroto tomó a mi bebé, quitó sin preocupación la manta que lo cubría y los sostuvo al frente de el.

-¡A! Te pareces a Vegeta… Tienes sus mismas facciones… Serás un buen príncipe… Yo soy Kakaroto soy amigo de tu mama- Curiosamente ante sus palabras Trunks río. Y Launch se acercó a mí por la espalda.

-Oye Bulma no creo que sea bueno que lo sostenga de esa manera no es un muñeco-

-El no es un bebé normal, todo esta bien-

La última en cargar a Trunks fue Chichi que después de unos minutos me lo devolvió así el día que jamás olvidaría paso por el tiempo y yo regrese a descansar solo quería enfocarme en mi bebé no quería apartarlo de mi lado ya después me preocupara por lo demás.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

¡Por fin Trunks llego! Y Bulma se arrepiente y tiene mucho que resolver esperemos no sea muy tarde.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, nos leemos pronto

Saludos


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, Feliz Domingo.**

* * *

Ambos se veían uno más enojado que el otro, el enojo no era entre ellos más una tercera persona infundía en el sentimiento.

-Maldito malcriado-

-Que puedo decir hermano es tu hijo-

-Muy oportuno comentario Tagev… Con esa actitud Vegeta nunca será buen rey sin Bulma aunque no quiera admitirlo está por los suelos, últimamente más que de costumbre-

-Escuche que Bulma se comunicó, el sabe… ¿Vegeta sabe?-

El rey apoyó su mandíbula en el puño.

 _Flasback:_

 _Ambos sayayin padre e hijo desayunaban tenía tiempo que no compartían en una misma mesa, el silencio que los rodeaba sabían era incómodo._

 _-Vegeta-_

 _El lo volteo a ver sin interés -Bulma se comunicó ayer con Bardock-_

 _…_

 _-¿Y?-_

 _-Pensé que te gustaría saberlo-_

 _-¿Hablaste con ella?-_

 _-No quiso hablar con nadie, solo saludo a Bardock-_

 _-Bien- Se levantó de la mesa no quería oír más de ella._

 _-Te recomiendo que pienses cómo recuperarla-_

 _Vegeta se detuvo -Ella me odia, y es mejor que sea asi, encontrare la manera de romper el vínculo-_

 _-No juegues con esas palabras muy serias, no contradigas a los dioses-_

 _-Los dioses me alejaron de ella-_

 _El rey golpeó la mesa con el puño -Tu la alejaste, y aunque no quieras admitir que te arrepientes lo haces-_

 _-Tal vez, pero eso ya no importa ella no está aquí "Y no se dónde buscarla"-_

 _-Redimidete… Ten informo partes en misión con tu tío en algunas semanas-_

 _-No me interesa-_ _Salió del lugar_

 _Fin del flashback_

* * *

Dos meses habían pasado desde el nacimiento de mi hijo, mi vida había tomado un punto más normal por decirlo de alguna manera cotidiano. Regrese a la corporación durante las mañanas trabajaba algunas horas inspeccionando y liderando las nuevas investigaciones científicas con toda la tecnología que había traído de con Freezer.

No me gustaba estar lejos de mi hijo, mamá me ayudaba bastante y no me preocupaba sabía que mis amigos lo cuidaban yo estaba más en peligro que mi pequeño. Hace un mes había retomado mi entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad donde practicaba con las fuerzas especiales y Kakaroto, los fines de semana todos nos íbamos a entrenar a las montañas, estaba sorprendida de todo el avance que mi mejor amigo sayayin había tenido.

Ya estaba modificando la cámara para aumentar la gravedad, sentía que debía hacerme fuerte por todo lo que enfrentaría, el que era no estaba segura.

Amaba los momentos que compartía con el pequeño Trunks, me encantaba que durmiera en mi regazo, un bebé tan lindo, ninguna noche me despertó, tan tranquilo que hasta me preocupaba.

Había estado ignorando todo con respecto de Cooler, no quería pensar en eso, ya no me sentía preparada para enfrentar todo lo que en un comienzo me había planteado, ¿Cómo le diría a las fuerzas especiales que ya no quería ir a cumplir nuestros planes?

Mi vida a un en un mar ajetreado me sobrepasaba, ahora con el arrepintiéndome de todo, Vegeta seguía presente en mi y a un sentía mucho dolor con el ya no rencor pero no estaba preparada para volver a verlo. Sería muy difícil para mí aún tenía que dejar que mi corazón descansará un tiempo hasta volver a verlo, tal vez barreras mentales que yo misma me creaba.

…

Jeice cargaba a Trunks que reía felizmente entretenido con el cabello revuelto de el.

Bulma permanencia sería tenía bastante tiempo aplazando la conversación que en ese momento se daría.

-Chicos- Ellos prestaron atención, ella no quería hablar sentía decepcionaría a sus amigos -Desde que nació Trunks yo he estado pensando en los planes que teníamos…Yo…Ya no me siento capaz de ir a aniquilar razas y buscar poder-

Ginyo se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño y Bulma agachó la cabeza se sentía mal por eso.

-Perdón, no quería decepcionarlos, pero necesito pensar bien las cosas, me di cuenta que cometí muchos errores no entiendo en qué momento la alianza con Cooler paso en mí como una buena idea-

El silencio se volvió a dar, incluso la risa de Trunks se había detenido.

Y para sorpresa de ella los chicos rieron.

-Nunca pensamos realmente que lo hicieras- Habló Guldo.

-¿Que?-

-Varias veces te vimos convencida de lo que decías, pero en fondo sabíamos que algo te detendría-

-¿No están enojados?-

-No-

Bulma acortó la distancia entre ambos y abrazo a Burter que era el más cercano y así con cada uno.

-Les he dicho que los amo, son mi familia y los quiero demasiado-

-¿Y entonces qué harás?- Preguntó Recoome.

-Pues tengo que solucionar los problemas en los que ya metí, resolver los problemas con los Sayayin y en el asunto en el que estoy metida con Cooler-

-¿Cómo harás eso?- Preguntó Jeice mientras entregaba Trunks a Ginyo.

-No estoy segura no me siento preparada para ver a Vegeta de nuevo, he pensado actuar de la misma forma que con Freezer… Crear una mentira y estar cerca de Cooler hasta encontrar la manera de acabar con el-

-Eso es peligroso-

-No sé preocupen la verdad a un no se que hacer, ¿Y ustedes? saben que aquí siempre son recibidos-

Trunks empezaba a quedarse dormido en los brazos de su tío y Ginyo lo observó.

-Nosotros nos iremos a buscar gente y ponerla bajo nuestro mando, sabes que nos gusta el estatus y ahora que no está Freezer hay que mantener y forjar de nuevo nuestros nombres-

-Entonces se irán- Pronunció triste.

-Si-

-Los voy a extrañar mucho-

-No te dejaremos volveremos seguido Trunks tiene que entrenar bastante y que mejor que nosotros-

-¿Cuándo se irán?-

-Necesitamos una nave y recursos-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, los científicos están creando en estos momentos el modelo de una nave espacial que diseñe hace poco, será muy rápida, y será para ustedes y recursos bueno con todo lo que trajimos de Freezer no hay problema somos millonarios- Pronunció con gracia.

-Bien, no perderemos contacto-

-Jamas, gracias por comprender los quiero mucho-

Después de esa pequeña conversación Bulma se había sentido mucho mejor tenía un peso menos sobre ella, ahora que sabía que no había decepcionado a sus amigos, aunque también se sentía mal de que se irían. Pensó que haría ella, por qué no irse con ellos no a conquistar planetas ni nada de eso, solo irse de la Tierra buscando viajar en el universo y regresar de vez en cuando, sentía que ya no pertenecía ahí. Aún tenía mucho que pensar.

...

Ese día desde temprano me preparaba para empezar el trabajo del día, cargaba a Trunks que acaba de despertar, salí al patio y me senté en una de las tantas mesas del jardín tomaba una taza de café y mientras cerraba mis ojos me permití descansar, relajarme.

…

Aunque mi tranquilidad no duro mucho

-Buenos días Bulma, jaja a un me cuesta trabajo verte a si-

-Hola Krillin… ¿A si como?-

-Pues no se… Con Trunks y eso-

Bulma sonrió -¿Quieres cargar a tu sobrino?-

-¡Claro!-

Mientras Trunks descansaba en los brazos de Krillin este intentaba hacerlo reír sin mucho éxito permanecía serio incluso con el ceño algo fruncido " _Talvez solo me lo estoy imaginando"_ Pensó Krillin.

-Supongo que eres igual de orgulloso que tu padre, verdad pequeño Trunks-

Bulma lo volteó a ver -¿Que quieres decir con eso?-

-Pues…- Krillin no estaba muy seguro de hablar -Kakaroto es alguien muy… ¿Cómo decirlo…? Transparente, me contó mucho sobre lo que pásaste y sobre el papa de Trunks-

-¿Que sabes?-

-Los suficiente para saber que ese tipo no me cae bien, y que este niño es un príncipe-

-¿Que más te dijo?-

Krillin suspiro -Al parecer tu relación con el no era buena eso de masacrarte a golpes no es muy afectuoso-

-" _El primer enfrentamiento que tuvimos"..._ Es algo complicado, no siempre fue asi-

-De verdad me siento muy mal por no haberte protegido… Perdón-

-No te sientas mal no fue tu culpa, es verdad lo que dices de Kakaroto es alguien muy… Pues creo que transparente es un buen término y se que te contó más de lo que quieres decirme-

-¿El no sabe lo que piensas hacer con respecto a todos esos planetas verdad?-

-No, pero…. Yo…. Bueno ya no quiero hacerlo desde que nació Trunks me di cuenta de muchos errores que cometí y me arrepiento, caí muy bajo para pensar en ir a masacrar razas por puro poder-

-¿Entonces ya no te irás de aquí?-

-Yo no dije eso… Cometí muchos errores que tengo que resolver, demasiados y me temo que me cueste la vida-

-¡Bulma!-

-Es la situación que vivo, me gustaría poder decir otra cosa-.

-Me estas preocupando-

-No lo hagas-

…

-También me dijo que Vegeta no sabe que tiene un hijo-

-Si-

-¿Algún día le dirás?-

-Aunque no quiera en poco tiempo tendré que verlo y no es algo que se esconda fácilmente-

-Cómo que poco tiempo ¿Te irás?-

-Tengo que resolver todos mis errores-

-Bulma ¿Qué hiciste?-

-Pues… Digamos que hice una alianza con un ser despiadado peor que Freezer el que me mantuvo prisionera y el plan era ir a matar a los sayayin-

Krillin tenía los ojos muy abiertos producto de la sorpresa, de las pocas palabras pero demasiada información.

-¿Que tan fuerte es Vegeta?-

-Lo suficiente para causarme miedo, porque sé que si lo enfrentó no estoy a su nivel, si la pelea enserio yo bueno. me falta demasiado-

-Kakaroto dijo que el te dejo por protegerte que cuando se fue le pidió a el que te cuidara-

-Si, lose… Peró él fue muy cruel me dio cosas horribles y me humilló…- Suspiro -Sabes cometí muchos errores por buscar una venganza contra el incluso llegando a un punto en el que lo quería matar-

…

-Y sobre Kakaroto si no le dije nada fue porque todo era entre las fuerzas especiales y yo-

-Bulma...Tu- Krillin no sabía cómo hablarle a su amiga con respecto a ese tema a un no la creía capaz de todo lo que Tenshinhan y Yamcha les habían contado que eran sus planes.

Y Bulma lo noto

-Krillin no pido que me entiendas, cuando yo me propuse eso las cosas eran muy diferentes a lo que hoy en día vivo, no los tenía a ustedes, me sentía sola, humillada, abandonada, tantas cosas que siento mataron una parte de mi e ir a conseguir poder en el universo era la mejor idea, una que seguí para no dejarme caer… Pero- Krillin prestaba completa atención a su amiga -Ya no lo voy a hacer fue una estupidez… Todo está en el pasado-

-Sabía que no habías cambiado Bulma tu jamás harías algo asi-

-No te confundas… Yo si cambie y mucho, ya no soy lo mismo me temo que si sería capaz de hacer lo que en algún momento fue mi plan, hoy simplemente ya no quiero hacerlo-

-Me desconciertas Bulma-

-Lo siento-

-Prometo jamás volver a dejarte sola-

-Gracias-

…

-Te puedo preguntar qué harás ahora-

Bulma se quedó pensando un momento en eso realmente no estaba segura y fue que un pasajero pensamiento llegó a ella. -Tengo que resolver algunas cosas ¿Me acompañas?-

-Claro, ¿A dónde?-

-Con Kamisama-

-!He! ¿Kamisama…? Si… Supongo que está bien… ¿Y Trunks?-

-Llevémoslo-

-Ok-

-Te veo nervioso ¿Sucede algo?-

-Pues bueno voy a conocer al Dios de la Tierra-

Bulma sonrió -No es para tanto tú eres más fuerte que el, no te sorprendas-

-¿Que?-

-Vamos-

Ambos se alzaron en vuelo y mientras lo hacían Bulma sonrió al ver al ajetreado bebé que no quería estar en paz.

Algunos minutos después de vuelo llegaron a la torre del maestro Karim, que esperaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo algo ansioso por conocer al pequeño bebé.

-¡Que bueno que trajiste a tu hijo! Quería conocerlo-

El gato se acercó al Bebé que de inmediato prestó atención en la esponjosa criatura blanca

-Muy fuerte digno hijo tuyo-

-Gracias maestro-

Yajirobe que permanecía un poco alejado habló después de un rato -Por lo menos ya no estás gorda-

Bulma se contuvo de no golpearlo, pero la mirada que le dió fue suficiente para entender que se callara.

Una hora paso hasta que Bulma ya decidida se despidió iría con Kamisama, igual que la vez anterior subió hasta llegar aquel templo imponente, el ya la esperaba.

...

Justo en medio de la plataforma con los ojos cerrados esperó hasta que ella junto a Krillin que estaba bastante sorprendidos porque, aunque ya le habían contado cómo era Kamisama pero aún era sorprendente.

-Me es un muy grato volver a verte-

Kriliin reverencio pensó era correcto.

-Ese bebé es muy fuerte-

-Por supuesto es mi hijo-

-Siento que cambiaste desde la última vez que estuviste aquí-

-No cambié, solo mis planes-

-Me alegro-

-Vine porque te debo una disculpa meditando me di cuenta que yo no existiría si no fuera por ti, prometo proteger la Tierra de cualquier amenaza-

-Me preocupas más tu-

-No es necesario, en los casi últimos dos años, aprendí a valerme por mi misma... Es todo me voy-

-Nos veremos después-

Bulma asintió tomó a Trunks de los brazos de Krillin y salió volando. No necesitaban decirse mas palabras.

...

Burter lanzaba varios golpes a Bulma que esquivaba con algo de dificultad a causa de la velocidad, llevó sus manos al frente formando una cruz para esquivar varios de esos fuertes golpes.

Mientras Ginyo peleaba _(Entrenaba)_ con Kakaroto que de los ahí presentes era el único además de sus amigos y Bulma que podía mantener con el un buen enfrentamiento.

Todos incluso los padres de Bulma ese día desde temprano habían ido a las montañas Paoz para pasar una buena mañana de domingo. Tenshinhan serio permanecía junto a Chaoz y Yamcha descansando de la anterior ronda de entrenamiento que ya habían tenido.

Krillin mientras de compañero de entrenamiento junto a Guldo se enfrentaban entre fuertes patadas y golpes.

Y por último Jeice y Recoome peleaban.

Los demás disfrutaban del improvisado día de campo de Bunny.

…

Poco más de dos horas después ya todos disfrutando del paisaje descansaban. El pequeño Trunks dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Bulma con Chichi a lado platicando.

-Bulma de verdad Kakaroto solo piensa en pelear, comer o entrenar-

Bulma río levemente -Pues es un sayayin, y tú también no me digas que no te agrada la lucha, se que la sangre te llama-

-No tanto como el-

Una sonrisa ladina con algo de diversión se dibujó en Bulma -Ven- Ella se levantó seguida de Chichi.

…

La peliazul se acercó a su madre -Mamá podrías cuidar un poco a Trunks tengo algo que hacer-

-Claro que si hija-

Bulma tenía una idea en mente entonces aprovechando que Chichi se encontraba tras de ella, se giró rápidamente con el puño en el aire, tan rápido que la Sayayin no lo vio venir a solo centímetros de que su puño tocará con el rostro de su amiga se detuvo.

-¿Porqué no lo esquivaste?-

-¡¿Que?! ¿Por qué intentas golpearme?-

-Solo esquiva e intenta golpearme-

-¿Que? ¡No Bulma!-

Pero poco caso le hizo a su amiga que ya se había vuelto a abalanzarse sobre ella, o esquivaba los golpes o salía herida. A sí ante el algo sorprendido grupo se enfrentaban ambas mujeres, Bulma sabía que su amiga tenía destreza en combate nada increíble, pero si efectivo si lo utilizaba bien, era una Sayayin al fin y al cabo.

Algunos minutos después Bulma atino un golpe en el hombro de ella, arrepentida pues no era su intención. " _Controlarte Bulma no es como que la quieras matar"._

Ambas se alejaron unos cuantos metros, sonrieron ya dispuestas al último movimiento, al mismo tiempo se lanzaron en el aire, y poco antes de que ambas colisionaron Bulma sintió un tirón de su energía en su costado derecho una sensación muy extraña que la desconcertó, porque al percatarse de su realidad estaba a nada de ser golpeada, un rápido movimiento y paró el golpe de puño con su mano. Pero fue que volteó a la derecha y abrió los ojos producto de una muy grande sorpresa.

Y no era la única pues los demás ahí también reflejaban su sorpresa. Pues justo frente a ellos más específico justo al lado de Bulma estaba nada más ni nada menos que un Yadorat.

-¡¿Zerya?!- Pronunció Bulma sorprendida

Varios de los amigos de Bulma ya alertados prestaban atención al extraño ser frente a ellos.

-Señorita Bulma es un gusto volver a verla- Pronunció mientras reverenciaba.

-A mi también me da gusto volver a verte… ¿Cómo han estado las cosas?-

-¿Quién es Bulma?- Preguntó serio Krillin.

-Es verdad… Chicos quiero presentarles a Zerya un ser de la raza perteneciente a los Yadorat lo conocí en mi estadía con Freezer-

-Mi nombre de denominación es Zerya es un gusto conocer a personas cercanas a la vencedora de Freezer-

Bulma se sorprendió -Yo no vencí a Freezer-

-¡¿El sigue vivo?!- Pronunció alarmado.

-No, el está muerto, pero no fui yo-

-Aun reitero mi más grato agradecimiento por mi raza y por mi-

-Zerya- Pronunció lentamente Bulma sentía algo no andaba bien -¿Que te trae conmigo? Siento que no es nada bueno-

-Lamento interrumpirla, pero con la más grande de las súplicas hoy encomendado por los líderes de mi planeta la vengo a buscar para solicitar su ayudar-

-¿Mi ayuda?-

-Si… Hay una nueva amenaza a nuestro planeta una nave en estos momentos acercándose a nuestra atmósfera amenaza con conquistarnos… Pido con todo respeto que nos ayude en esta batalla, no tenemos mucho que ofrecerle, pero podemos pagarle si es necesario, además de nuestro más grato agradecimiento o cualquier cosa que solicite-

Bulma no dudó ni un momento -Por supuesto que los ayudaré y estoy segura de que mis amigos también-

Una reverencia más de parte del Yadorat -Señorita en verdad gracias-

-No te preocupes somos amigos… Por cierto ¿Quiénes son los que quieren invadirlos?-

-Son los sayayin-

Entonces toda la confianza que Bulma tenía se fue como si cayera a un precipicio muy profundo.

-Sa...sayayin-

Las fuerzas especiales se acercaron -¿Que han hecho los monos?-

Zerya sorprendido y asustado por quienes eran ellos y que antes no había prestado atención. Bulma lo noto.

-Tranquilo ellos no te harán daño son mis amigos-

Estas palabras regresaron algo de tranquilidad al Yadorat pero no tanta como le gustaría

-Desde la caída de Freezer ellos en mayor medida que otros han tomado planetas que han puesto bajo sus órdenes-

-Estúpidos monos, nos ganan territorio- Pronunció en voz alta Ginyo.

Bulma decidió no darle tanta importancia a eso, no era el momento -Zerya… Yo... Los sayayin son…- Cómo decirle que no quería enfrentarse a sus fantasmas o peor a un si en esa nave venía Vegeta.

-Se lo ruego no deje que mi gente perezca, por favor-

Bulma se sintió mal por su amigo, conocía esa angustia de la incertidumbre de quizás perder todo.

-Es que… Los Sayayin y yo no tenemos una buena relación-

Kakaroto se acercó -No tienes que pelear-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Tu al ser la compañera de Vegeta eres de la familia real cualquiera debe seguir tus órdenes-

-No creo que eso sea de mucha ayuda, no creo que sepan de mi-

Zerya sorprendido por las últimas palabras -¿Usted es una Sayayin?-

-No, es una historia larga… _"Espero no arrepentirme de esto"_ Está bien lo haré, pero te advierto que no voy a pelear si algo se complica jura que me traerá de regreso-

-Lo prometo por lo más preciado que tengo-

Bulma se acercó a su mamá que cargaba a Trunks, lo beso en la frente -Regreso pronto mi amor-

-Ten cuidado hija-

-No te preocupes papá no es grave solo… Difícil más si viene Vegeta en esa misión-

-¿Le dirás que tiene un hijo?- Preguntó Launch.

-Yo… No lose ni siquiera sé si tengo el valor de verlo-

-¿El sería capaz de lastimarte?- Pregunto Yamcha que su voz denotaba preocupación.

-El infeliz de Vegeta puede ser muchas cosas, pero no creo que me haga daño, aunque con el maldito no se que esperar, prometo volver si las cosas se complican-

-Nosotros iremos contigo- Habló Guldo muy seguro.

-No...Yo haré esto sola-

-Iremos- Insistía Ginyo

-Porfavor necesito hacer esto sola-

-¡Yo no te estoy pidiendo permiso!-

-Ginyo por favor entiende, no iré sola si es lo que te preocupa Tenshinhan estoy segura que me acompañara-

-¿Y por qué ese mequetrefe a nosotros?-

-Ginyo cuida cómo le hablas a mí amigos, mejor quédate cuidando a Trunks-

Ginyo no pudo negarse a esa petición -Cuidado, si ese miserable intenta hacerte algo juro que acabaremos con el-

-Si el intenta hacerme algo juro por mi vida que yo acabaré con el-

Ambos sonrieron.

...

-Bulma no entiendo mucho de lo que está sucediendo, pero siento que es mejor que te acompañemos- Pronunció el monje.

-No sé preocupen todo estará bien-

Bulma volteó a ver Tien y este solo asintió para luego acercarse.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Tenshinhan que no están muy seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-El tiene una capacidad muy interesante puede teletransportarse a diferentes lugares en un instante-

-Ya veo-

El Yadorat se acercó a ellos, reverencio a los demás ahí -Gracias- Tomó a ambos de los brazos cerrando los ojos para concentrarse.

-¡Cuidado hija y salúdame a mi yerno!-

-¡Ay! mamá-

Pronunció mientras desaparecía.

…

Se sintió muy extraño, como si algo muy fuerte te jalara. Me tomé del estómago recordé que se sentía igual como cuando subes a una montaña rusa y está sube y baja muy rápido, como un vacío en el estómago, eso sentí.

Luego olvidando el malestar me di cuenta que en verdad estábamos en otro lugar. Voltee a ver a Tenshinhan siempre serio inspeccionaba el lugar, parecía que no tenía los mismos malestares que yo.

Luego 5 vocecitas que hablaban en coro gritaron mi nombre - **¡Señorita Bulma!-**

Voltee tras de mí sonreí eran los Dianecez aquellos rechonchitos seres que llegaron a abrazarme.

-¡Di-dhan, Di-fral, Di-gron, Di-arin, Di-lop me da gusto verlos!-

-Nosotros gusto verla también- Hablaron en coro como siempre.

-Quiero presentarles a un amigo el es Tenshinhan-

Los pequeños volaron a los lados de el que sentí lo incomodo, ellos lo saludaron y a el no le quedó de otra que contestar.

Un grupo de Yadorat se acercó a mí se veían mayores.

-Mujer humana denominada Bulma-

 _"_ _Qué forma tan particular de referirse a mi"_

-Agradecemos infinitamente su ayuda un grupo de nuestros mejores soldados esperan sus órdenes-

-Bien… Es un gusto ayudarlos, y sobre el ejército retiremoslos a descansar yo sola me encargaré, pero no puedo asegurarle nada-

-¿Sola?-

-Bueno con mi acompañante-

-No dudo de ti, ya que vencidas a Freezer-

-Yo no vencí a Freezer… El responsable de su deceso fue el príncipe de los sayayin Vegeta-

Los Yadoratianos se sorprendieron.

-Tranquilos los sayayin son mis amigos, bueno alguna vez lo fueron, yo me encargaré-

-Confiamos en ti-

 _…_

Bulma y Tenshinhan se encontraban ya fuera del recinto en el que habían aparecido un lugar más alejado donde la nave aterrizaría. Ella estaba nerviosa tanto que se negaba a sentir las presencias que se acercaban... ¿Qué haría si volvía a ver a Vegeta? ¿Estaba dispuesta a decirle que ahora era padre?, que se había aliado con Cooler para matarlo y que había dado inicio a una guerra en donde muchos morirían.

Tenshinhan conocía a Bulma y mientras la veía viendo al cielo supo que no estaba bien la tomó del hombro derecho.

-Todo está bien-

Un suspiro profundo salió de ella, abrió sus sentidos y la percepción de ki para sentir quien venía dentro de la nave, le bastó no sentir a Vegeta y luego otras dos presencias para sonreír.

-¿Estás listo para conocer a los sayayin?-

-No creo que tenga otra opción-

-Todo estará bien, Vegeta no viene en esa nave-

-Son fuertes- Pronunció serio al sentir las fuerzas que se acercaban.

-En esa nave viene el padre de Kakaroto y su hermano-

La nave cada vez más cerca se preparaba para aterrizar y no era otra más que la Novatez está misión era importante para el rey.

…

La compuerta por abrirse, ella varios metros alejada agachó la cabeza que de inmediato levantó era momento de empezar a enmendar los errores.

.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer y acompañarme en otro capítulo más, me da gusto que el capítulo anterior les gustara tanto, los quiero, tratare de actualizar pronto.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hola ¿Como están? Espero que muy bien… Un capítulo más espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

 _La compuerta por abrirse, ella varios metros alejada agachó la cabeza que de inmediato levantó era momento de empezar a enmendar los errores_.

…

Dentro de la nave, la flota de Sayayin se preparaba para salir a conquistar.

En el universo se conocían las habilidades de los Yadorat, ellos no iban a masacrar, bueno solo a algunos, la misión era de conquista. El rey los quería más como esclavos para ellos.

La misión sencilla pero importante Tagev lideraba a su escuadrón junto a los demás soldados que habían asistido, entre ellos Bardock y Raditz que de mala gana había asistido a la misión.

-Ya saben qué hacer- Habló Tagev a sus soldados

-¡Si señor!- Contestaron al son.

La nave ya en el piso, y la gran compuerta siendo abierta solo la ponía más nerviosa.

…

-Oye Tien-

-Dime-

-Podrías prestarme tu espada-

Él sonrió -Toma- Habló mientras liberaba el broche frente a él -Nunca ha dejado de ser tuya-

-Es extraño, pero me hace sentirme segura… Tal vez debería pedirle una Shenlong-

-Está siempre será tuya-

-Gracias-

…

Tagev y Bardock bajaron liderando a los demás y fue que no pudieron no sorprenderse al verla a ella aquella de pelo azul y mirada del mismo color.

Se vieron entre ellos acaso estaban viendo alguna visión. No esto era verdad y fue que salieron volando hacia ella.

Sonrió cuando los vio más por Bardock que por Tagev.

Frente ambos se veían y Bulma se sintió feliz al ver a Bardock, prestó bastante atención a sus rasgos noto que estaba sorprendido, él se había ganado su respeto, recordó todas aquellas veces que la había ayudado. El momento de felicidad paso a culpa al recordar cómo en algún punto de su vida solo hace algunos meses estaba hundida en tanta miseria que poco le importó él y los demás al ir a ponerlos en las manos de Cooler _, "Perdóname Bardock_ " Ahora al verlo estaba más segura que nunca que tenía que remediar todos sus errores, le sonrió levemente la última vez había sido muy fría con el.

No pudo evitar lanzarse a abrazarlo.

Y el no pudo evitar sonreír, o más bien curvar un poco su labio.

-Me da mucho gusto verte Bardock-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Sonrío más mientras recargaba su cabeza en el, extrañaba la maldita sinceridad y lo directo que eran los Sayayin.

...

Los soldados que ya bajaban de la nave analizaban la situación, era curioso ver a alguien siendo tan afectuoso con uno de su raza.

Algunos del escuadrón de Tagev la reconocieron.

-¡Es la mujer del príncipe!-

-La científica-

Y cuando Raditz escucho esto no dudó en salir rápidamente a ver si eso era verdad, sonrió cuando la vio abrazando a su padre sin duda era ella. También se acercó.

…

Bulma seguía abrazando a Bardock mientras esté junto a Tagev no le quitaba la mirada a Tenshinhan, él también los analizaba.

" _No cabe duda que este sujeto es el padre de Kakaroto son idénticos"_

Bardock tomó de los hombros a Bulma y la alejó de el -¿Qué haces aquí?-

Pero antes que Bulma contestará ya estaba abrazando a Raditz que ya estaba ahí.

-¡Raditz me da mucho gusto verte!-

-Hmp, no esperaba verte aquí-

…

Bulma notó la dura mirada que los sayayin le daban a Tenshinhan.

 _"_ _Es mejor que lo presente"_ -Quiero presentarles a Tenshinhan el es mi amigo-

Ellos no contestaron simplemente lo vieron y aunque no le gusto admitirlo el se sintió intimidado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Volvió a preguntar Bardock.

-He… Bueno vine a decirles que no hagan nada en este planeta, los Yadorat son mis amigos-

-Hmp, tu haces amigos hasta las piedras-

Bulma sonrió tal vez eso era verdad.

-Yo salvé a unos Yadorat de las prisiones de Freezer y bueno… Me pidieron de favor mi ayuda-

-Ya veo-

Los demás Sayayin ya se habían acercado, Bulma reconoció algunos de los que pelearon a su lado en el planeta de Freezer.

-Me da gusto verlos soldados- Algunos de ellos reverenciaron conocían el estatus de ella.

Esto le parecía extraño a la peliazul en definitiva tenía que acostumbrarse.

…

-Científica- Tagev habló -¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-

-Pues… Estuve un tiempo en el planeta de Freezer, luego con los Namekusei, unas paradas y aquí estoy-

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-

-El se quedó en otro planeta está bien-

Bulma en verdad estaba feliz de volver a verlos,

Una vez más su vista se concentró en Bardock.

-Bardock podemos hablar-

Él asintió y ambos se alejaron varios metros de ahí.

…

Ambos se veían el siempre serio notaba lo asustada y tímida que ella se encontraba.

-Dime-

-Yo… Kakaroto está bien, sabes entrena a diario conmigo ya sabe varias de mis técnicas, no deja de sorprenderme cada día… Siento que en un parpadeo el también lograra transformarse en super sayayin-

-Ama la pelea-

-Se parece a ti-

-No me preocupa Kakaroto se que él está bien, pero tú, siento que quieres decirme algo-

-Si, es difícil-

Bardock quería dejarla hablar pero había una duda en el -Bulma ¿Porqué el planeta de Freezer fue destruido?-

-He… ¿Cómo sabes que está destruido?-

-Vegeta fue a buscarte pero solo encontró pedazos de roca flotando en la nada-

" _Vegeta me fue a buscar"..._ -Dices que el fue por mi-

-Si-

-¿Porqué?-

-Supongo que se arrepintió-

…

Ella agachó la cabeza a un lado pensando en eso, mientras unos metros lejos Tagev y Raditz no le quitaba la vista de encima a Tenshinhan y este los ignoraba por completo manteniendo su vista fija en Bulma-

-Oye-

Tenshinhan volteó a ver a Raditz.

-¿De donde conoces a Bulma? ¿Y qué relación tienes con ella?-

Tenshinhan no estaba seguro de contestar volvió a retomar su vista en ella -Es mejor que ella sea quien les diga-

Raditz gruñó y Tagev a un seguía mirándolo.

…

-Bardock… - El la veía atento -Siempre te ví cómo un padre-

Bardock se sorprendió por la confesión no la esperaba.

-Tu fuiste de los pocos que me apoyo, cuidaste de mi, y me ayudaste en los peores momentos… Incluso estuviste dispuesto a defenderme de Tagev, entrenabas conmigo y me motivaste a seguir... Si no hubiera sido por tu apoyo yo nose que seria de mi, te admiro, en verdad te respeto y quiero… Y sé que los sentimientos para ti no son importantes, pero eres una persona que guarda un lugar especial en mi corazón…-

...

Bardock no pensaba escuchar esas palabras sabía Bulma le tenía cariño, pero creía que en realidad ella le tenía aprecio a todo, y ahora que le decía esas palabras no supo cómo sentirse al saber lo importante que el era para ella, por segundos recordó todo lo que había vivido con Bulma, cómo toda su perspectiva había cambiado en ella. En la pelea con Freezer estuvo dispuesta a salvarlo con una de las semillas a un sabiendo que eran escasas. Así recuerdo tras recuerdo llegaba a el, aquellas cenas que compartieron junto a sus hijos, los entrenamientos, las peleas cuando negaba que tenía algo con Kakaroto, siempre demostrando su personalidad aniñada, orgullosa y fuerte.

-Cuando te conocí pensé no eras nada, creí sinceramente que acabarías en un burdel o con Kakaroto, luego cada día me demostrabas quién eras… De verdad me sorprendí con lo fuerte que resultaste y te ví enfrentar decenas de obstáculos… Me sentía orgulloso de ti al verte tan segura enfrentando todo, siempre me sorprendiste luchabas a nuestro lado sin tener la responsabilidad de hacerlo, te convertiste un punto clave en el reino, mis hijos se volvieron tus amigos y yo me acostumbré a tenerte cerca _…_ Yo no tuve una hija, pero siento que tú ocupaste ese espacio en mi, me siento orgulloso de lo que eres, no soy tu padre pero desde hace tiempo te veo cómo mi hija…

…

-Además ya me hacía a la idea en verdad pensé que acabarías con Kakaroto-

Bulma sintió como si su corazón se detuviera no de dolor si no de amor, quería y admiraba tanto a Bardock y que el hablara de esa manera sabía era difícil para el, luego esas simples palabras que le decían que la quería cómo una hija, fue su punto culmine para soltarse llorando y abrazarlo.

Bardock también la abrazo, y el mismo se sorprendió que lo hiciera en la inconsciencia de la situación.

-Gracias- Y mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido la angustia se apoderó de ella, porque pensó en todo lo que había hecho con Cooler y cómo había puesto en peligro a todos, su llanto pasó de felicidad a culpa -Porfavor perdoname-

El la soltó tomándola de los hombros, algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Cometí muchos errores, y nos condene a todos-

-¿De qué hablas?-

Ella intentaba calmarse debía explicarle a Bardock todo. Respiró profundamente, debía enfrentar los errores.

-Cuando Vegeta me dejó una parte de mi murió y si no hubiera sido por tu hijo y las fuerzas especiales yo no sé qué hubiera sido de mi… Jure que acabaría con el cualquiera fuera el costo, mi vida llenas de irá y dolor me cegó y me aferre a muchas ideas, quería ir a tomar el papel de Freezer y conquistar todos aquellos planetas que el dejo-

Bardock esta vez no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Acorde con las fuerzas especiales que juntos tomariamos control de todo lo que Freezer había dejado cualquiera fuera el costo, no me importó acabar con todas esas vidas… Me sentía un muestro, por favor perdóname… Yo no tenía nada y cuando me hice esa idea decidí aferrar mi vida a ella, era lo único que me motivaba a levantarme todos los días, que me decía que siguiera… Yo… Yo sentía tanto dolor y rencor que en verdad quería matar Vegeta, quería verlo sufrir como yo lo hice… Y tomé la peor decisión de mi vida-

Bardock seguía atento y tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Que sucedió?-

-Fui con Cooler y le mentí, le hice creer que trabajaba para Freezer y le dije que Vegeta había sido el responsable de la muerte de su hermano y su padre, me enfrente a él no en batalla sino en estrategia y acordamos que pronto nos reuniríamos para ir a acabar con ustedes-

Ya lo último lo dijo llorando se sentía terrible, esperaba la peor reacción de Bardock no lo culpaba si intentaba hacerle algo, los había traicionado.

-¿Porqué?-

-Porqué yo no no soy rival para Vegeta y fue lo único que se me ocurrió para lograr acabar con el… Perdón Bardock estaba ciega de dolor y pensé que si Cooler se enfrentaba a Vegeta este quedaría muy herido y después yo fácilmente podría acabar con el… Además de que el no interfiriera en mi conquista, es por eso que el no sé a presentado en los planetas que Freezer abandono, no lo hace porque entre él y yo existe ese acuerdo… Incluso le di mi tecnología… Pero en ese momento yo creí que era lo correcto-

Seguía llorando en verdad la culpa la llenaba.

Bardock si estaba enojado pero no con ella, porque sabía no era su culpa, no sabía a quién enfrentar su frustración. Ya en el consejo se había hablado de Cooler como una amenaza sabían en un punto cercano tenían que enfrentarlo era algo inevitable, pero ella sentía era toda su culpa.

-No importa… Me cuesta creer que hicieras algo así, no te culpo Vegeta te daño… Tal vez yo hubiera hecho lo mismo-

-Esque todo era tan difícil yo...yo… Era horrible, cuando sabes que lo que más amas te odia y te abandona, luego todo empezó a desmoronarse cuando supe porqué Vegeta me había dejado… Dude y no quería hacerlo, solo me enfoque en lo que me convenía… Solo eso… Y no tiene mucho que cambie de opinión pasaron tantas cosas, y llegó alguien a mi vida que me cambio completamente.

Bardock volteó a ver a Tenshinhan ¿Acaso se refería a el?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Es una historia muy larga, algo muy inesperado se presentó en mi vida que me obligó a aplazar los planes que hasta ese momento tenía, aunque en realidad fueron varias cosas-

-¿Que?-

-Dices que me quieres como una hija-

-No me hagas repetirlo-

Ella sonrió después calmarse y limpiar sus lágrimas

-Hace poco más de dos meses te convertiste en abuelo de un hermoso bebé-

Bulma nunca había visto a Bardock verdaderamente sorprendido hasta ese momento.

-No continue porque después de un tiempo me di cuenta que estaba embarazada-

-¿Tu… Tuviste un hijo?-

-Si, se llama Trunks, es lo mejor que me ha pasado y fue lo que me hizo cambiar-

-Yo… yo no tengo palabras… Un hijo, el heredero...¿Se lo dirás a Vegeta?-

-Pues si, pero no ahora tal vez te parezca tonto pero yo no me siento preparada para verlo de nuevo-

-¿Qué harás? ¿Dónde te estás quedando…? Tienes que regresar- Dijo lo último con una voz dura más una orden.

-Estoy bien mi bebé está en completo cuidado y aún me queda mucho que explicarte-

-Habla entonces-

-No ahora tenemos que resolver el problema que ahora tenemos-

-¿Cual?-

Ella sonrió -Te pido por el momento no digas nada con respecto a mi hijo-

Ambos regresaron con los demás. Tagev ya estaba desesperado un poco con la situación.

-Tagev díme ¿Que pensaban hacer exactamente aquí?-

-Poner el planeta bajo órdenes del rey-

Bulma suspiró -No siento que ese procedimiento fuera muy pasivo, lamento decirles que deben dejar este planeta en paz-

Tagev gruño y por unos segundos ninguno ahí hablo. Tenshinhan analizaba todo.

-Científica- Tagev dio un paso cerca de ella y Tenshinhan lo imitó -Puede que tengamos que seguir tus ordenes eres la mujer de mi sobrino, pero antes que tu las órdenes del rey tienen más peso y el dio la orden de conquistar por cualquier medio este planeta.

-Bien… Tienes razón órdenes del rey son ordenes, pero lamento decirte que si ustedes intentan purgar este planeta yo los matare…- Sonrió no hablaba enserio pero quería verse altanera contra Tagev aún tenía resentimiento con el.

-No te atreverias-

-Tu no sabes todo lo que e estado haciendo por todos estos meses, ya no soy la misma, no me molestaria acabar contigo-

La manera tan fría con la que se dirigió a él lo intimido, el había sido testigo de las habilidades que ella tenía.

Bardock analizaba la situación dudaba que ella hablara en serio.

-¿Oye enserio me materias?- Preguntó Raditz

Bulma sonrió -Claro que no, a ti no, pero Tagev es otra historia-

-Aún me guardas rencor-

-No, solo que tu eres el comandante de está misión, responsable totalmente… Aunque no quiero matarte- río levemente -Dame tu rastreador-

Tagev no se miraba dispuesto a dárselo Bardock le dio el suyo.

-Gracias-

Lo colocó en su rostro y presiono unos botones.

* * *

El rey Vegeta se encontraba entrenando con su hijo mayor cuando su rastreador sono pocos podían contactarse directamente con el y no dudo en parar para contestar.

Noto el origen de la llamada -¿Que sucede Bardock?-

 _-Me da gusto escucharlo rey-_

El sorprendido rey contestó preguntándose si lo que escuchaba era verdad -¿Que?-

Vegeta que se había alejado para tomar una toalla y limpiar el sudor noto la sorpresa de su padre se preguntó qué sucedía.

-¿Bulma?-

 _-Hola rey-_

Vegeta no supo qué hacer ni sentir cuando se dio cuenta que en esa llamada su padre hablaba con ella.

-Niña a mi también me da gusto escucharte, ¿Estás con Bardock?-

 _-Si, me encontré con ellos aquí en el planeta de los Yadorat-_

-¿Estas con los Yadorat?-

 _-Si, por el momento… Necesito pedirle algo-_

-Lo que sea dime-

-Necesito que le diga a su hermano y demás sayayin que se vayan del planeta los Yadorat son mis amigos-

El rey no pensaba escuchar eso -Tus amigos- Pronunció con burla -¿Pòrque no me sorprende?-

 _-No lose-_

-Bien le daré la orden a Tagev, pero te pido que regreses-

 _-Rey usted y yo tenemos mucho que hablar y planear, pero necesito encargarme de unos asuntos. pronto volveré lo prometo-_

El rey se sintió decepcionado por las palabras de la niña que de cierta manera veía cómo su hija, ya una más de su familia, y Vegeta serio esperaba no muy seguro que.

-No quiero que estés sola-

 _-No estoy sola-_

-Bulma Vegeta está aquí-

Ella no esperaba escuchar eso, se empezó a sentir nerviosa estaba a nada de colgar la llamada, pero se dijo que era momento de empezar a enfrentar las cosas incluso Vegeta.

 _-Me puede comunicar con el-_

-Si- El rey se quitó su rastreador que lanzó a su hijo, el no dudó en contestar nada lo intimidaba. Y mientras esto sucedía ella se preguntaba qué diablos le diría...

Un respiro muy profundo en donde juntaba todo el valor que necesitaba _-Vegeta-_

El no dijo nada

 _-¿No me hablaras acaso? Sabes estoy golpeando muy duro mi orgullo al hablarte-_

-Tal vez es mutuo el sentimiento-

 _-¿Ya controlas tu transformación de súper Sayayin?-_

 _-_ Si-

 _-Me da gusto escuchar eso… ¿Recuerdas lo último que te dije?-_

-Si-

 _-Más vale que estés entrenando Sayayin por qué las cosas se van a complicar, nos veremos pronto-_

-Sigues sin ser rival para mi-

 _-No te confíes, regresaré por qué surgieron muchas cosas que tenemos que resolver-_

-Es verdad que tenemos mucho que resolver… Iré por ti, ¿Dónde estás?-

 _-... A un no Vegeta falta tiempo, yo volveré por mi cuenta, prepárate-_

El sonrió cínicamente por qué la conocía tan bien que, aunque quisiera hacerse la fuerte y dura sabía no era así, notaba lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Bien-

Vegeta entregó el rastreador a su padre y Bulma a Bardock, que escucho las nuevas órdenes del rey.

-Tienen nuevas órdenes dejen ese planeta en paz y convencerla de venir-

 _-No creo que eso sea posible-_

-Entonces quédate con ella-

 _-Bien-_

A sí por fin la llamada terminó.

* * *

Bardock volteo a ver a Tagev -Nuevas órdenes retirada-

-¡Maldita sea! Un viaje tan largo para nada-

-¿Que buscaban exactamente en este planeta?- Preguntó Bulma

-Las habilidades de los Yadorat y ponerlos bajo nuestras ordenes-

-Mmm, lamento tu viaje inoportuno Tagev-

-¿Vendrás con nosotros?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Raditz bastante serio.

-Tengo cosas que hacer antes de regresar a Vegetasei-

-Yo me quedaré contigo- Habló Bardock seguro

Bulma no dijo nada en verdad necesitaba apoyo y que mejor que Bardock.

-Yo también me quedaré y puedes tener el estatus que quieras y no lo vas a impedir- Habló Raditz no estaba dispuesto a volver a dejarla sola.

-¿De verdad quieren estar conmigo?-

-No te dejaremos-

Bulma sonrió en verdad los quería, -Esta vez no me voy a negar-.

Raditz sonrió y Bardock permanecía serio.

Algunos de los soldados se acercaron -Princesa si nos permite nosotros queremos acompañarla en su estadía fuera del planeta- Bulma reconoció al sayayin que le hablaba había ido a pelear junto a ella cuando Freezer, estaba sorprendida de que se comportarán asi con ella.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-Suren-

-Suren agradezco tu propuesta y la de tus compañeros pero no es necesario pronto regresaré al planeta a resolver muchos asuntos pendientes, gracias-

Asi los soldados que se acercaron se retiraron y una vez más su mirada azul se enfrentó a la de Tagev.

-Nos veremos después-

-Científica, me voy…- Le dió la espalda dispuesto a irse hacia la nave, pero se detuvo unos metros después -Vegeta es un idiota, pero se que se arrepiente-

-¿Que?- Bulma quedó anonadada por las palabras de Tagev en verdad no las esperaba mucho menos de él.

…

Los minutos habían pasado y la nave ya había despegado.

Bulma veía al cielo por el mismo lugar donde la nave se había ido "¿ _Cómo les diré que mi planeta ahora está completamente reconstruido y todos a los que habían muerto ahora están vivos…? ¿Que no pertenezco a ninguna raza…? ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo le digo a Raditz que tengo un hijo y que los condene contra talvez el más fuerte del universo…? Ni modo hay que hacer lo necesario… Sonare como idiota"._

-Bueno primero que nada quiero presentarles más personalmente a Tenshinhan- Habló señalandolo.

 _"_ _¿Cómo lo digo sin sonar como Idiota?"_ -El es humano, mi compañero de entrenamiento desde que era una niña, además de un buen amigo es como mi hermano-

Bardock y Raditz se vieron entre ellos.

-Crei que dijiste que todos tus amigos habían muerto-

-Es verdad, pero amm… ¿Recuerdan a los Namekusei….?-

-Si-

-Emm ellos me dieron unas esferas del dragón, ya saben como las que les conté que había en la Tierra… Pedí un deseo y fue que la Tierra y todos sus habitantes volvieron a la vida-

...

-Vegeta te afectó más de lo que pensaba-

-¡Raditz! Es verdad se que suena tonto, raro, incluso increíble pero es cierto… ¿Que les parece si mejor lo ven con sus propios ojos…?-

-Bulma- Bardock se acercó más a ella, -¿Dices que iremos a tu planeta?-

-Si… Conocerás a tu nieto, a mis amigos, mis padres, te encantará Bardock podrás entrenar con el maestro Roshi cómo Kakaroto-

Bulma hablaba con total tranquilidad sin darse cuenta que nada ellos entiendian.

-Bulma- Interrumpió Tenshinhan -Nadie entiende nada-

Bulma se cruzó de brazos ¿Cómo decir las cosas sin que se oyeran tan estúpidas?

Pero en las palabras anteriores algo más que todo había destacado para Raditz -¿Nieto?... ¿Kakaroto tuvo un hijo?-

Bardock negó.

Una risita salió de Bulma -Yo tuve un hijo-

-¡Ay! ¿Tu un hijo?... ¿Como que nieto?... Terminaste metiéndote con Kakaroto-

 **-¡Claro que no...!** Idiota ¿Como piensas eso de mi?-

-Un hijo- Repitió Raditz a un sin creer

-Si se llama Trunks-

-¿Trunks…? ¿Te golpeaste o algo?-

-No Raditz tu mismo lo verás, es difícil de explicar pienso que es mejor que lo vean ya en la tranquilidad de mi casa les explicaré todo.

-¿Tu casa?-

-Si vamos con los Yadorat para que nos lleven- Los tres salieron volando llegando al recinto donde antes había estado, después de explicar todo lo ocurrido Zerya se ofreció a llevarlos de regreso.

El grupo de Yadorat que al inicio los habían recibido ahora se despedían junto a los Dianecez

-Señorita denominada Bulma, agradecemos plenamente su ayuda… Estamos en deuda y cualquier cosa que esté en nuestras manos no dude en pedirla-

-Por el momento no necesito nada, gracias-

-Si me permite tenemos algo para usted- Algunos Yadorat se acercaron cargaban una pequeña caja roja, el mayor del grupo y el que hablaba por todos se acercó abriendo la caja sacó un pequeño botón del mismo rojo, su forma hexagonal y el centro un lo que parecía un botón sobresalía de la figura y de está una cinta salía-

-Este artefacto puede utilizarlo las veces que considere necesario, si usted presiona el botón sabremos necesita de nosotros y enseguida llegaremos-

-Gracias-

-No gracias a usted-

Los sayayin algo consternados imitaban las acciones de ella.

* * *

En la Tierra el tiempo también transcurría y aunque no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que ambos se habían ido todos esperaban nerviosos su regreso.

Ginyo caminaba de un lado a otro, -Estupido Sayayin juro que si le hace algo lo asesinare… Ha Cooler será nada comparado a mi-

-Oye Ginyo Bulma estará bien siempre se sale con las suyas-

-¡No te pregunté pelón…! Si en este momento no estás muerto es por ella-

-Es verdad mi hija es muy fuerte- Interrumpió el Dr. Briefs que en ese momento cargaba a Trunks.

…

-¿Tu crees que le hagan caso a Bulma?- Preguntó Chichi a su compañero

-Si…-

-Eso espero…-

-No te preocupes no hay ningún Sayayin que pueda ganarle a Bulma solo Vegeta-

-El es el que más me preocupa-

-Vegeta nunca le haría nada malo a Bulma-

…

Luego todos voltearon a ver un punto entre ellos, cuando como en una ilusión ella aparecia pero no sola. Kakaroto que en ese momento estaba sentado se levantó.

-¿Papa?- Pronunció verdaderamente sorprendido.

Bardock y Raditz de igual manera sorprendidos fijaron su vista en el, pero solo por unos segundos pues analizaban a todos los que ahí estaban, el paisaje y todo. Talvez lo que decía Bulma era verdad.

…

Todos miraban a todos, Bulma con total tranquilidad se despedía de Zerya.

-Gracias por todo señorita Bulma-

-Gracias a ti por traerme, nos veremos pronto-

Zerya se desvaneció y Bulma volteó a ver a los demás " _Piensa Bulma ¿Cómo presentarlos y explicar todo sin que suene estúpido?"_

Raditz y Bardock ambos cruzados de brazos analizaban cada detalle de lo que sus ojos veían. Y antes de preguntar o que Bulma hablara.

Su madre incluso antes que Kakaroto ya había llegado frente a los dos nuevos.

-Bulma querida trajiste más amigos, que gusto-

-Mamá ellos son...-

Bunny no dejo terminar a su hija cuando ya más cerca de los Sayayin, acortando el poco espacio los hacía sentir incómodos.

-Tu debes ser familiar de Kakaroto son idénticos-

Bardock y Raditz a un serios se empezaban a desesperar por la aguda voz de la mujer que parecía no temerles.

-Mamá, el es Bardock el padre de Kakaroto y el es Raditz su hijo y hermano mayor de Kakaroto-

-Entonces ninguno es tu marido-

Bulma se tomó de la frente su mamá era única -No mamá, no ví a Vegeta-

-Qué lástima quería conocerlo-

-Hmp-

…

-¿Tu madre?- Preguntó Bardock

-Si perdón, ella es mi mamá Bunny-

-Entonces todo lo que me dijiste es cierto-

-Si-

-Tienes mucho que explicar-

-Lose-

Kakaroto ya se había acercado junto a Chichi.

-Papá me da gusto verte-

-A mi también-

-Hemano-

-Bardock- Saludo cortésmente Chichi a suegro y luego a su cuñado.

…

Una tercera voz Interrumpió el encuentro -Genial más monos ¿Que rayos paso?- Ginyo en definitiva a un tenía roces con los sayayin.

-Tranquilo todo está bien... Amigos-Bulma habló para todos ahí -Quiero presentarles a Bardock y Raditz-

El maestro Roshi reverencio levemente, los demás saludaron.

Ella no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro jamás pensó que viviría algo a si presento a cada uno y al final;

-El es padre el Dr Briefs, y este pequeñito- Tomó a Trunks entre sus brazos -Es mi hijo Trunks-

El pequeño bebé dirigió su vista a los dos nuevos ahí, se mantenía serio y frunció un poco el ceño talvez porqué lo movían de brazos en cada momento y ya quería descansar.

Raditz sonrió -En definitiva, es hijo de Vegeta-

-Estoy sorprendido- Pronunció Bardock sin apartar la vista del pequeño -Es fuerte-

-Claro es mi hijo… ¿Quieres cargarlo?-

-No-

-Pues te pierdes de algo genial-

-Yo si quiero cargarlo- Bulma le dio a Trunks en los brazos de Raditz -Tiene los rasgos de Vegeta, en fin es tu padre-

-Bulma…- Bardock pedía explicaciones en verdad las cosas eran difíciles de entender y no solo el merecía explicaciones también sus amigos.

* * *

Gracias por leer espero fuera de su agrado, nos leemos pronto


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola.**

Aclaración: No sé qué pasó ayer yo estaba segura de que había subido dos capítulos, pero resultó que solo subí el último, en fin aquí está corregido no pasó nada ya con este capítulo extra se entiende mejor lo ocurrido en el último que subí.

Gracias, los quiero.

* * *

 _Raditz sonrió -En definitiva, es hijo de Vegeta-_

 _-Estoy sorprendido- Pronunció Bardock sin apartar la vista del pequeño -Es fuerte-_

 _-Claro es mi hijo… ¿Quieres cargarlo?-_

 _-No-_

 _-Pues te pierdes de algo genial-_

 _-Yo si quiero cargarlo- Bulma le dio a Trunks en los brazos de Raditz -Tiene los rasgos de Vegeta, en fin es tu padre-_

 _-Bulma…- Bardock pedia explicaciones en verdad las cosas eran difíciles de entender y no solo el merecia explicaciones también sus amigos._

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el regreso de Bulma del planeta de los Yadorat junto a Bardock y Raditz, les había explicado todo lo que había sucedido, una muy larga explicación que resultaba confusa, pero al final aceptaron.

...

Era bastante temprano Bulma no había dormido bien ese día trabajando en revisar minuciosamente las dos naves que acaban de terminar de construir en el área científica de la Corporación cápsula, una de esas naves era la que las fuerzas especiales se llevarían.

Estaba triste que se alejaran, no quería dejarlos ir.

Ese mismo día partirían ya todo estaba listo y aunque no quisiera enfrentarlo sucedería.

Estaba bastante concentrada revisando el exterior de la nave, pero sintió un ki que se acercaba a ella

-¿Te quedaste toda la noche aquí? -

-No, dormí unas horas, solo quería darle una última vista a la nave-

-Tal vez es demasiado, no crees-

-Ginyo es importante ustedes viajarán en esta nave, debe ser perfecta-

Se cruzó de brazos el extraterrestre de piel gris

-Gracias- Pronunció con burla

-Es lo menos que merecen, ven quiero mostrarte todo-

Subieron a la nave, más grande que la que con anterioridad tenían, 5 habitaciones, una estancia, cocina, perfecta para viajes grandes, completamente equipada, llena de cápsulas con todo lo que pudieran necesitar. Bulma le mostró todo a Ginyo.

-No crees que estás exagerando, es demasiado-

-No ustedes merecen lo mejor… ¿Ya planearon a dónde irán?-

-Si, de hecho, quería hablar contigo-

-¿Que?-

-Vamos a un planeta, una misión que Freezer tenía pendiente, no está muy lejos un mes a lo mucho con ida y vuelta… ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?-

Bulma se sorprendió por la cuestión -¿Qué haríamos?-

Ginyo sonrió -Mataremos a cualquiera que se encuentre ahi-

A Bulma no le gustaba la idea, -Sabes que ya no soy capaz de eso-

-Jaja, vamos no son nada importante está lleno de Werns-

Bulma sonrió -Eso es diferente, ¿Que hay en el planeta?-

-Es un buen lugar para iniciar nuestra base de operaciones, liberamos el planeta ya después llevaremos a los esclavos necesarios para la construcción y el mantenimiento de está.

La palabra esclavos no era del gusto de Bulma sin embargo conocía a sus amigos y no podía cambiarlos de un día para otro. Su vida en la tierra últimamente no había sido por decirlo de alguna manera interesante no quería dejar a Trunks, pero sabía él estaría bien en la Tierra y ¿Porque no irse unos días para ayudar a sus amigos les debía mucho?

-Sabes me gustaría ir con ustedes-

Ginyo sonrió

…

El desayuno empezaba en la corporación cápsula, pocas horas después de la conversación que habían tenido Ginyo y Bulma. Los sirvientes servían los platos en la gran mesa que desde días antes ya se habían adaptado al lugar, pues ahora además de los amigos de Bulma, las fuerzas especiales estaban los tres Sayayín 4 contando a Chichi y con la gran cantidad de alimentos que consumían necesitaban una gran mesa que llenar.

Bulma miraba feliz como todos sus amigos convivan, mientras alimentaba Trunks que aunque aún fuera muy pequeño ya podía consumir pequeñas cantidades de alimento, pues su desarrollo era mucho mayor que un humano promedio.

El doctor Briefs entró al comedor saludando a todos aunque sólo recibió respuesta de su hija y su esposa lo que no resultaba extraño.

Aprovechando la peliazul que todos estaban en la mesa decidió hablar.

-Quiero decirles algo-, Todos voltearon a verla para prestarle atención -Las fuerzas especiales se van hoy y e decidido que los acompañere a una misión... No tardaré mucho las coordenadas que me dieron calculó que sea un viaje de 10 días.

-¿Qué harán en el viaje?- preguntó Krillin

-Iremos a liberar un planeta de una raza llamada Werns; son unos bichos destructores de planetas- Los alumnos del maestro Roshi se vieron entre ellos eso no sonaba como ir a masacrar gente inocente. Sólo que no dijeron nada.

-¿Y llevarás a Trunks querida?- preguntó Bunny.

-No mamá es peligroso llevar a un bebé a un sitio así por lo que quería pedirles que lo cuiden-

-Por supuesto querida yo jamás me negaría a cuidar a mi nietecito-

-¿Segura que me está bien todo lo que vas hacer hija?-

-Sí papá no hay problema-

Bardock que hasta el momento había permanecido serio e inmutable ante la conversación que se da en la mesa volteo a ver a la peliazula sabiendo ella que estaba por recibir un reclamo.

-Iremos contigo-

-No es necesario ellos no representan dificultad para nosotros-

-El rey nos dio la orden claramente que no te dejaron sola-

-Bardock es un viaje de ida y vuelta casi-

-¡Ya dije que no iras sola!-

-Bardock por favor-

-Es verdad no te dejaremos ir sola- pronunció Raditz.

-No pueden detenerme, además se los estoy pidiendo como un favor-

Los Sayayín decidieron ya no decir nada, pero no estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de ella.

-Creo que sería buena idea que ellos te acompañen- Habló el maestro dándole un consejo a su alumna.

-No es necesario, ¡Están exagerando! Créanme cuando les digo que por todo lo que pase esto no es nada-.

-Para serte sincera Bulma no me agrada la idea de que salgas del planeta con todo lo que me has contado que hay allá afuera suena peligroso-

-No te preocupes Launch no es nada-

-¿A qué hora se van tus amigos Bulma?-

-Se están preparando en unas horas partiremos-

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó el Briefs mayor mientras bebía de su cafe

-Si papi no hay problema sólo les pido que cuiden a Trunks, regresaré en unos días-

-Bien confío en ti-

…

Las horas habían transcurrido Bulma se preparaba para salir a la misión que hasta hace unas horas había planeado, preparó minuciosamente un estuche de cápsulas extra al que se encontraba en las naves. Para ese momento en los laboratorios de la corporación ya se habían construido dos naves con los nuevos diseños de Bulma.

Las fuerzas especiales y ella partirían en una mientras la otra permanecería resguardada en una cápsula para el regreso de ella, había estado pensando utilizar una de las naves individuales que había traído de con Freezer, pero prefirió la comodidad porque, aunque las naves individuales fueran más rápidas sabía que su diseño recientemente elaborado no competía en gran diferencia con las pequeñas naves.

En ningún momento se alejó de su hijo quería permanecer el mayor tiempo posible porque para ella, aunque veía su pequeño no necesitaba tantos cuidados era su hijo y no quería alejarlo de su lado a un era un bebé, pero le debía tanto a las fuerzas especiales que no quería dejarlos solos, en verdad quería acompañarlos, ayudarlos y devolverles algo de tanto de lo que ellos hicieron por ella.

Estaba en su habitación ya todo estaba listo, sentada en la silla de su tocador cargaba a su hijo mientras le cantaba una canción que paró para conversar con el.

-Trunks me tengo que ir por unos días, es por tus tíos... Pórtate bien con tu abuela y los demás-

Sonrío al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con un bebé de apenas unos meses de vida.

La única acción del bebé fue reírse acompañando a su madre.

…

La nave habían sido llevada a un espacio libre en el gran patio de la corporación ya con todo a bordo las despedidas se daban en el lugar;

El doctor Briefs una vez más agradecía a las fuerzas especiales toda la ayuda que habían brindado a su hija pues ya habían escuchado varias veces todos aquellos favores y la ayuda que ellos le habían brindado.

-Queridos ustedes siempre serán bienvenidos en la Tierra y consideren este lugar su hogar, les agradezco infinitamente todo lo que hicieron por mi bebé, sé que Trunks los va a extrañar mucho pero estoy segura que pronto volverán ¿Cierto?-

-Sí señora - hablo pesadamente Ginyo pues no soportaba la amabilidad de la madre de Bulma -Volveremos pronto, tenemos que ir a arreglar unas cosas, pero más le vale tener lista nuestra comida cuando vengamos-

-O querido eso no será un problema... Cuiden a mi hija en su pequeño viaje es muy atrabancada, pero confío en ella-.

-No hay duda- Contesto Jeice con cierta gracia al compartir las ideas de la actitud de la peliazul.

-Es verdad lo que mi esposa dice ustedes pueden considerarse parte de esta familia y las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ustedes-

-hpm- las fuerzas especiales no eran muy emotivos, pero agradecían toda la actitud de la familia que ahora tenían.

Entre los 5 el que menos ponía atención era Recoome que estaba más enfocado acariciando al pequeño gatito Tama despidiéndose de el.

-Te voy a extrañar-. El gatito revolvía su carita en las grandes manos del extraterrestre.

Los alumnos de la casa tortuga y el maestro también se despidieron de las fuerzas especiales Agradeciendo toda la ayuda que le habían brindado a Bulma.

-Muchachos me siento muy agradecido que la vida me haya dado la oportunidad de pelear al lado de ustedes y espero que los conocimientos que les di sean utilizados de una manera buena-

-Escuche viejo eso de utilizar las cosas que nos enseño de manera bueno no se lo puedo asegurar, pero gracias por lo que nos enseñó valio la pena- Pronunció un poco altanero Ginyo no a propósito el éra asi

El maestro Roshi no sé sorprendió al contrario sonrió burlonamente por todas aquellas situaciones que aún a su larga vida podría vivir

…

Mientras las despedidas seguían en el patio, Bulma salió cargando a Trunks de la casa. La vieron, vestía diferente como de lo usual o por lo menos con lo que la habían visto las últimas semanas. Ella había confeccionado un traje con una tela especial que había creado basándose en la que se utilizaba para las armaduras del ejército de Freezer. El traje de color negro ajustado al cuerpo de dos piezas un pantalón, una chaqueta, unas botas cafés, y el pelo sujeto en una cola alta.

-Te ves bien Bulma-

-Gracias Yamcha-

-¿Estás segura de esto?-

-¡Por supuesto!... No es nada difícil-

-Entonces déjanos ir contigo- Pronuncio Tenshinhan

-Entiende cuando te digo que no es necesario-

-Bien- habló resignado

…

Con las despedidas de Bulma a sus amigos más ya concluidas se acercó a los Sayayín pensando cómo enfrentar a Bardock porque lo creía capaz de subirse la fuerza a la nave con ella.

-Regresaré en unos días-

-Ya te dije que no vas a ir sola-

-Bardock por favor ya discutimos esto en el desayuno tú mismo sabes que los Werns no son rivales para mi ni las fuerzas especiales y el planeta es pequeño, no tardaremos mucho-

-El rey me dio órdenes de no dejarte sola, además no quiero que vayas-

-De verdad gracias por preocuparte por mí pero es algo que quiero hacer... Ellos son mis amigos hicieron mucho por mí y les debo este favor- Hablo mientras volteaba a ver a las fuerzas especiales que aún conversaban con los padres de Bulma un poco fastidiados.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-

-Bardock por favor tú también Raditz, vean a Kakaroto a él no le interesa-

-¡Oye! Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas-

-Volveré en unos días, prefiero que ustedes se quedan aquí cuidando a mi hijo-

Los tres Sayayín se vieron entre ellos sabían no podían impedirle a Bulma subir a la nave pues aunque intentarán hacer algo en su contra ellos no eran rivales. A menos que los tres lo intentarán juntos, pero causaría varios desastres.

-Bien pero más vale que estés comunicada-

-Por supuesto- Se acercó y lo abrazo.

Pasó abrazar a Raditz, luego a Kakaroto y al final abrazo a Chichi, mientras los tres Sayayín se veían entre ellos como diciendo nos estamos acostumbrando demasiado a esto.

Y mientras Bulma abrazada a su amiga se dio cuenta de algo, una ligera cantidad de energía sobresalía de la acostumbrada en ella.

Entonces se alejó del abrazo un poco confundida y tomó de los hombros a su amiga

-¡Estás embarazada!-

Chichi se sorprendió por la acusación de su amiga ¿Cómo había sabido eso? Luego los tres Sayayín voltearon a ver a la Sayayín indicando con la mirada si habían escuchado bien

-He… Bueno… No estaba segura, pero me lo acabas de confirmar-

-¡Lo siento!, lo siento yo no quería decirlo de esa manera- Volvío a abrazar a su amiga -Me siento muy feliz por ti-

Raditz y su padre se veían entre ellos para luego dirigir su mirada al menor de su familia, que no quitaba la vista de su compañera

-¿O sea que tú también tendrás a un hijo?-

La Sayayín río levemente amaba la actitud de su compañero -Si Kakaroto vamos a ser padres, vas a ser un padre-

Las simples palabras, aunque ya dichas llegaron a entenderse mejor para el despreocupado Sayayín que sonrío felizmente al imaginarse que él también tendría un pequeño Trunks para cuidar, se acercó a su compañera, la tomó de la cintura alzándola y dándole una vuelta juntos.

Bulma miraba muy feliz la escena de sus mejores amigos, luego voltea a ver a su hijo -Ya escuchaste Trunks tendrás un amigo con quien jugar-

-Felicidades hijo-

-Bien hermano te felicito-

…

La emocionante situación había terminado ya la última despedida de Bulma hacia sus padres.

-No me despido volveré pronto, los quiero muchísimo y les encargó a mi pequeño- Buuny tomó a Trunks entre sus brazos.

-No te preocupes querida nosotros nos encargamos de este rechonchito bebé, pero cuídate-

-No te preocupes mamá todo saldrá bien y por cierto papá cuando vuelve pondremos en marcha todos aquellos proyectos que te mencioné-

-Eso suena fascinante querida... Cuídate-

-No hay problema papá-

Con todos los requisitos de las despedidas cumplidas las fuerzas especiales subieron junto a Bulma y la nave despegó. Estos nuevos navíos con la tecnología que Bulma había desarrollado eran bastante rápidos, el período de viaje hasta el planeta tardó 4 días en los cuales las fuerzas especiales y Bulma se divirtieron jugando cartas, platicando, pasando el rato.

Llegaron al planeta sin ningún contratiempo y tal como se había predicho estaba infestado de los werns

Las fuerzas especiales y Bulma se divirtieron bastante acabando con la plaga, como la peliazul ya había tenido un encuentro anterior con los seres sabía perfectamente que estos podrían causarles problemas por las armas de sonido que estos eran capaces de producir por lo que tomando medidas de precaución fue muy fácil acabar con todos y en dos días el planeta quedó completamente listo para su uso.

Y entonces el momento que más temía llegó la verdadera despedida.

La nave que había llevado de repuesto ya se encontraba fuera de la cápsula dispuesta a partir y los 5 de diferentes razas veían a la pequeña niña que habían tomado como su protegida algo sentimentales porque sabían que en un largo tiempo no se verían.

-Muchas gracias por todo- Pronunció ella con cierta tristeza, una tristeza y una voz que se quebraba poco a poco.

-Siempre has sido sentimental- Pronunció Burter con algo de burla para quitar todo el sentimentalismo que se estaba dando en la situación.

-Es verdad…. Quiero que sepan que cualquier cosa yo siempre estaré para ustedes son mi familia y los quiero mucho- Le costaba hablar porque sus lágrimas empezaban a salir, no podía evitarlo le dolía mucho. -La Tierra siempre estará para ustedes y con todo lo que se ha sucedido con respecto a los sayajin y Cooler espero que estén a mi lado en el momento de la pelea decisiva-

-No hay duda de ello- hablo Guldo

-Quiero confesarles que la primera vez que los conocí jamás pensé que tomarían un papel tan importante en mi vida, pero la vida da muchas vueltas y ustedes han ocupado un lugar muy especial en mi corazón y me duele que tengamos que separarnos porque, aunque sé que no es para siempre no quiero tenerlos lejos- Ya lo último lo dijo forzadamente mientras contenía las lágrimas que ya escurrían por sus mejillas.

Las fuerzas especiales no eran sentimentales ni mucho menos pero habían aprendido sobre los sentimientos desde que la habían conocido y sentían el dolor que ella transmitía mientras hablaba y se despedía porque, aunque ellos no se expresaran en el momento también sentían ese vacío de separarse.

-No exageres las cosas no es como que te vayamos a abandonar volveremos ya te dije Trunks tiene que entrenar y qué mejor que nosotros para hacerlo- Habló el capitán

Y aunque las palabras habían sido pocas y simples Bulma reconoció perfectamente todo el amor y todo el cariño que le expresaba porque aunque no se lo dijera lo sabía, lo sentía. Entonces no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar en el pecho de Ginyo como tantas veces lo había hecho, pero esta era diferente este llanto no era un llanto de tristeza ni dolor, era de cariño y amor ese sentimiento que te decía que te ibas a alejar de una persona por un tiempo, pero no para siempre.

Parecía que las seis mentes estaban conectadas en ese momento al recordar todos los buenos momentos que vivieron juntos porque aunque no habian sido tantos como les hubiera gustado, habían marcado un lugar especial en la vida de cada uno de los que estaban ahí.

Bulma se alejó del abrazo de Ginyo para abrazar a sus demás amigos, Burter como segundo regresó el afectuoso abrazo.

-Tú eres una parte muy importante para nosotros y te agradecemos todo lo que hiciste porque si no fuera por ti hoy todavía seguiríamos trabajando bajo las órdenes de Freezer-

Recoome abrazo Bulma alzándola entre sus brazos de una manera un poco infantil.

-No estés triste pronto vamos a volver-

La peliazul se agachó un poco para abrazar Guldo que de igual manera recibió el afectuoso cariño.

Ya por último Bulma se acercó a Jeice que también aceptó el abrazo rodeándola entre sus brazos.

-Te vamos a extrañar mucho Bulma-

-Yo también los voy a extrañar mucho-

El momento del abrazo terminó separándose un poco de Jeice, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando esté la tomo con mucha delicadeza de la mejilla para luego lentamente acercarse y darle un pequeño y corto beso en los labios, que luego quiso llevar a más, sin éxito porqué ella se alejó sorprendida.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Siempre quise hacerlo- Sonrió burlonamente.

La peliazul no supo cómo reaccionar simplemente siguió sorprendida, para luego negar con la cabeza en verdad había sido extraño prefirió ignorar todo.

-En fin la nave está completamente equipada con un equipamiento de cápsulas que contienen todo lo necesario para su estadía y mucho más, estas están numeradas y hay una lista que dice que contiene cada una… Hay vehículos, casas, comida, más naves, dinero, material de construcción, nuestro sistema de comunicación con el cual nos estaremos hablando y más casas, más comida y más material de construcción, todo lo que necesiten esta adentro-.

-Creo que estás exagerando-

-No, ustedes se merecen eso y mucho más-

El silencio se dio que se sintió más pesado en el deshabitado planeta, los cinco la veían y aunque sabían que no era una despedida definitiva se sentía la pesadez de saber que en un buen lapso no se verían.

Una última sonrisa fue lo que ella les dio para luego la compuerta de la nave ser abierta y ella entrar despidiéndose mientras la compuerta se cerraba.

-Adiós los quiero mucho-

Las fuerzas especiales no dijeron nada hasta que la nave despegó y se perdió a la vista de los 5.

Ginyo volteó a ver a Jeice. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

El alzó los hombros con desinterés -No me quería quedar con las ganas-

Los 5 rieron.

…

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que la peliazul había tomado viaje de regreso a la Tierra Estaba un poco triste por la despedida, pero sabía que era necesaria, además se confortaba con que no era definitiva.

Se encontraba en el centro de la habitación que cubría el espacio principal de la nave, estaba a punto de ir al sistema de comunicación y contactarse con su familia para indicarle que todo estaba bien y decirles que ya iba en camino de regreso.

En el silencio se tensó mordiéndose el labio inferior pues acababa de sentir algo que no le había gustado para nada, se cruzó de brazos viendo un punto fijo de la pared al frente de ella no muy segura de que es lo que iba a hacer, luego un golpe en la nave, que si no hubieran levitando un poco la hubiera tirado.

La consternación pasó a molestia y frunció sus rasgos cruzada de brazos, con un miedo que empezaba a cubrirla. -Maldita sea-


	15. Chapter 15

Aclaración; Este capitulo se subió junto al anterior

Era temprano en Vegetasei, el planeta árido veía sus dos soles a medio cielo antes de llegar al punto más alto.

La rutina de los anteriores días para Vegeta se perdía con la organización del próximo torneo del poder, debía viajar al sur en las próximas dos semanas para inaugurar los juegos. No le agradaba la idea, él prefería estar de misión o entrenando que soportar esa fiesta.

Se preparaba para iniciar su día, se colocaba los guantes, pensando en ella, habían pasado tres meses desde que había hablado con ella, se sentía extraño hace más de un mes Bardock se había dejado de contactar, pero no le había dado importancia, su padre y hermano si, el simplemente ignoraba todo esperando el momento indicado que ella volviera o encontrará su ubicación e ir por ella.

Después de la pequeña conversación que habían tenido supo en verdad el arrepentimiento había llegado a él ahora sí completamente tomando el consejo de su padre había pensado cómo resolver las cosas, pero era Vegeta no había tenido mucho avancé, su orgullo en ocasiones lo sobrepasaba diciéndole que no tenía porqué arrepentirse, todo lo que había hecho fue por ella porque quería protegerla y sabía que la había lastimado, pero ella era fuerte debía entender.

Su desayuno junto a su padre y hermano había pasado con total normalidad. Después la junta con parte del consejo que había asistido se preparaban y platicaban sobre el torneo, planes de organización y fechas.

Vegeta estaba concentrado, pero no en las pláticas que ahí se daban, veía a su hermano al igual que el se notaba aburrido estando ahí, sonrió burlonamente al imaginarse por lo que su hermano había pasado, en el papel de príncipe.

El no era alguien paciente, su niñez y adolescencia se la había pasado en el ejército de Freezer en misiones de purga y aunque nunca fue buena esa época de su vida, con un poco de burla pensó que por lo menos no había estado toda su vida cómo su hermano soportando discusiones de diplomacia, y estúpidos estudios. Pensó que su vida cuando fuera rey sería algo asi, su sonrisa se perdió.

El cambiaría muchas cosas cuando fuera rey. Y para eso no faltaba tanto tiempo. Llevaban ya dos horas en la plática ya con todo listo y organizado solo para esperar el día del torneo ser inaugurado. La reunión terminó y por fin Vegeta libre de sus deberes en el reino podía entrenar con libertad, Tarble le había rogado poder acompañarlo y de mala gana Vegeta había aceptado, caminaban por los pasillos del castillo.

-Oye hermano, otra vez intentamos contactarnos con Bardock pero no lo logramos, papá está preocupado-

-Estupideces, ella está bien-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porqué lo siento, así funciona la unión-

-Es verdad-

 _-"Idiota"-_

…

En otra parte algo alejada del castillo una nave aterrizaba y otra empezaba a entrar en la atmósfera.

…

Vegeta estaba tecleando la clave para entrar a la cámara de gravedad, pero sintió varios ki que con anterioridad ya había convivido, se concentró en ellos y se dió cuenta que se acercaban muy rápido.

No dijo nada, simplemente dejó a la mitad el código y salió volando hacia el área este del castillo que era hacía donde se sentían los ki llegar, Tarble se desconcertó por actitud de su hermano pocos segundos después lo siguió.

Una explosión se escuchó y Tarble se apresuró en vuelo _"¿Que está pasando?"_

El rey ya había sido avisado de lo que estaba sucediendo ya se dirigía al área afectada,  
ya varios soldados también se acercaban ahí.

Vegeta había llegado fuera del castillo y fue recibido por un fuerte golpe en el pecho de alguien bastante conocido. Lo estrelló en la pared más cercana y tenía la intención de propinarle un golpe en el rostro pero Vegeta mucho más rápido que el dió el golpe antes mandandolo al suelo, ya varios soldados rodeaban a los que ahí estaban.

Luego tres más llegaron, tres que conocía bien. Vegeta entendía muy poco.

 **-¡¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?!-**

Tarble ya había llegado y al ver quienes eran se sorprendió pero sus ojos se enfocaban en buscar alguien que quería ver más.

El antes golpeado se levantó - **¡Maldito mono dime ¿Dónde está ella?!-**

Vegeta permanecía serio, el rey llegaba igual de enojado por lo que estaba sucediendo, no pudo no sorprenderse al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sus ojos se centraron en 5 seres de razas diferentes que antes ya había visto; las fuerzas especiales de Freezer y detrás de ellos su principal consejero acompañado de sus hijos serios esperaban.

Ginyo muy alterado discutía con Vegeta, acompañado de sus compañeros.

 **-Juro maldito que si le hiciste algo a Bulma acabaré contigo, te partiré el cuello, ¡TE MATARE! ¿Dónde está?-**

Vegeta permanecía serio, pero estaba preocupado primero por qué preguntaban por ella bastante alterados _"¿Que diablos estaba sucediendo?"_

El rey se acercó **-¿Qué está pasando?-**

Bardock se acercó a su rey y amigo acompañado de sus hijos que caminaban detrás de él.

-¿Bulma no está aquí?- Preguntó Bardock aunque viendo la reacción de Vegeta ya sabía la respuesta

-No- Respondió Tarble que ya empezaba a preocuparse por su cuñada.

-¡Diablos!- Pronunció Raditz enojado, mientras Vegeta a un serio y cruzado de brazos escuchaba la sarta de insultos de parte de Ginyo. Pero su paciencia tenía un punto culmine no muy grande, cayó a Ginyo con un golpe en el rostro, para luego convertirse en super sayayin - **¡Silencio!-** Gritó

Todos lo vieron se notaba enojado, levantó a Ginyo de la ropa a la altura del pecho **-¿Qué maldita sea están haciendo aquí?-**

Kakaroto Interrumpió -No encontramos a Bulma-

 **-¿Que? ¿Como que no la encuentran?-** Vegeta soltó a Ginyo perdiendo su transformación y este rápidamente se levantó.

-No está aquí ¿Cierto?-

 **-No-** Vegeta volteo a ver a Bardock y su familia **-Se supone que ustedes la estaban cuidando-**

-Ella se fue y no a vuelto, no podemos contactarnos con ella-

Todos se veían y ninguno hablaba y Vegeta se empezó a alterar, pero sentía que ella estaba bien.

…

Se habían ido a la sala del trono para hablar más tranquilamente, el rey se encontraba sentado en su trono y sus hijos a cada lado, vegeta más cerca de todos.

-¿Que está sucediendo?- Preguntó el rey.

-Hace dos meses Bulma salió del planeta y no ha regresado-

El rey estaba enojado - **Yo les di claramente la orden de estar con ella-**

-Nos lo prohibió- Contesto Raditz, -No iba sola se fue con las fuerzas especiales-

Todas las vistas se concentraron en los 5 que permanecían serios y enojados

El capitán habló por todos -Nos acompañó a una misión para purgar un planeta de werns, fue sencillo en dos días el trabajo estaba terminado se despidió de nosotros y se suponía que regresaría a la Tierra, pero hace unos días volvimos al planeta y resulta que nunca llegó, cuando el viaje solo duraba media semana-

Kakaroto volteo a ver a su padre -Ya están aterrizando-

-Ve por ellos-

Kakaroto asintió y salió de ahí.

-¿Hace cuánto que no saben nada de ella?- Preguntó el príncipe menor.

-Hace casi dos meses- Respondió seri Bardock.

Vegeta que analizaba toda la situación no quitaba de su rostro la mirada seria -Ella está bien, siempre se deja llevar por sus impulsos por algo no a vuelto-

-Ella nunca dejaría a... - Bardock no termino de hablar no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba por decir.

-¿A quién?- Preguntó el rey.

-Vegeta la unión con Bulma te dice que está bien-

-Si, es mi mujer sabría si algo le paso-

-Vegeta… ¿Estás seguro que esa conexión es con ella?-

-Que estupideces dices, claro que es ella y está bien-

-Seguro, ¿No sientes como si fuera otra?-

 **-Explícate Bardock-**

-La conexión que sientes en verdad es Bulma, ¿Sientes alguien más?-

 **-¿A quién más podría sentir?-**

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron y Vegeta, su padre y hermano se sorprendieron por ver quienes entraban, Kakaroto junto a su mujer venían acompañados de dos mujeres rubias un hombre mayor de pelo lavanda, otro hombre mayor, y tres más que eran los que más llamaban su atención pues vestían los mismos trajes naranjas con los que algunas veces habían visto a Bulma. Ahora si ninguno entendía nada.

Vegeta volteo a ver a Bardock quería una explicación de qué era lo que estaba pasando, el rey se levantó de su asiento y se acercó donde todos.

-¿Quiénes son?-

-Son la familia de Bulma- Respondió Bardock

-¿Cómo que su familia? Si ellos están muertos-

Pero Vegeta por unos momentos dejó todo a su alrededor cuando la mujer rubia la mayor de los que ahí estaban se acercó.

-Tu debes ser Vegeta, si ahora si estoy segura, tú eres el marido de mi hija, por fin te conozco… Mi hija escogió bien eres muy apuesto-

Pero Vegeta ignoro completamente las palabras de la mujer pues su vista se concentró en pequeño bulto que cargaba en sus manos.

-Mira Trunks el es tu papa-

Vegeta abrió los ojos completamente cuando noto que aquel niño que la mujer cargaba y al cual había dicho que el era su padre tenía cola.

El rey y Tarble también se sorprendieron.

-¿Que?- Pronunció Vegeta casi faltándole la voz, no entendía nada, ahora si todo estaba volviéndose una total locura, no podía quitar la vista del pequeño niño, luego fue que entendió las palabras de Bardock sentía una conexión con el. -¿Que está sucediendo?-

Pero nadie contestaba solo Ginyo fue el que decidió tomar palabra.

-Después de que la dejaste se enteró que estaba preñada-

Bunny no dejaba de sonreír mientras cargaba a su nieto, pero todos los demás serios esperaban no muy seguros que. El silencio se volvió abrumador más para Vegeta que sentía la necesidad de cargar a ese niño. No fue consciente de eso hasta que ya lo tenía entre sus brazos.

-¿Mi hijo?- Hablo para el, mientras un puñado de sensaciones lo invadían, por qué en cuando sus brazos tocaron al pequeño niño no supo cómo sentirse, menos aun cuando la pequeña colita del bebé se enredó en su muñeca. El pequeño sayayin abrió los ojos, azules como los de ella. En ese momento el duro sayayin se fue por uno que fue consciente de un puro y sincero amor que ya existía en el pero que no se había dado cuenta, un sentido que había nacido desde cero en circunstancias difíciles, un cariño, una admiración, amor y orgullo el era fuerte, un cariño profundo y visceral que llegaba a niveles completamente irracionales, no le quitaba la mirada de encima, no estaba consciente de cuánto llevaba a si, tuvo que dejar todo eso a un lado por la pregunta de Bardock.

Que había sentido la necesidad de interrumpir el momento -La unión, ¿Esa conexión que sientes es con el o ella?-

Entonces Vegeta se asustó en verdad se asustó -E… es con el-

Y entonces todos entendieron que algo malo le había sucedido a Bulma.

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, 13 días sin actualizar hace mucho tiempo que no tardaba tanto, una disculpa… Demasiada tarea y proyectos, pero ya estoy aquí.**

 **Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Todo era difícil, tal vez se lo merecía, estaba mal física y mentalmente todo había sucedido tan rápido y a la vez parecía el tiempo se detenía en intervalos donde la desesperación lo golpeaba con más fuerza.

Casi un mes desde que se había enterado de que ella estaba desaparecida, un mes desde la noticia que era padre, un mes que se enteró que el planeta y toda la familia de su mujer habían revivido a causa de la magia de unas esferas mágicas.

Seguía pensando que era una historia muy fantasiosa, pero las pruebas frente a él estaban…Y no podía dudar, aunque la razón jugará en contra, _ver para creer_ según las palabras de su padre.

Todo había sido explicado, la historia desde que la había dejado contada desde la perspectiva de Kakaroto y las fuerzas especiales, todo… La llegada a la Tierra y la perspectiva de los amigos y familia de su mujer.

Cuando se enteró de todo se asustó, no sentía su conexión con ella, tal vez el momento tan tenso con los sentidos embotados lo traicionó, más tranquilo ahora de cierta manera sabía ella estaba bien, lo sentía.

Todo se había detenido, concebía cientos de ideas de lo ocurrido con ella, sabía y temía Cooler tenía mucho que ver, preocupado… Si… Sentía que la perdía, cada día, cada noche en desveló que solo cuando sentía el ki de su hijo bien y el anhelo que, aunque no reconocía de soñar con ella se permitía dormir unas horas. Pasaba mucho tiempo concentrado en ella tratando de sentirla, escucharla, pero nada, sentía que pisaba un piso inestable y un umbral cubría su ser.

Ella está bien, se lo repetía cientos de veces y no solo a el sino a todos, lo sentía, o tal vez se estaba volviendo loco… Poco se podía explicar, no la juzgó cuando se enteró de su traición al ir con Cooler, ya le habían contado todo.

Nadie más que el anterior consejero de su padre Nasur la había criticado… El antes consejero pues en esa junta cuando todo se contó el segundo en el consejo actuó. Ese día despertó con normalidad sin saber ni esperarse que su vida terminaría con un rayo que atravesó su pecho por parte de su futuro rey pues el ya fallecido Sayayin había tenido el atrevimiento de acusarla de traidora a ella… ¡Si ella!

No la culpaba, sintió miedo lo supo, ella buscaba venganza por todo lo que a su causa evocó en ella, cuando Bardock le dijo todo lo que había hecho con Cooler, darle su tecnología, enfrentarlo, todo había sido con la intención de matarlo, sonrió… Si sonrió y todos en esa junta incluyendo a los recientes conocidos humanos familia de su mujer pensaron estaba loco… No era tal vez el momento, pues cuando se enteró que ella lo quería matar cierta gracia encontró en todo lo que ella hizo, todas esas acciones confirmaron más la actitud que amaba de ella, siempre esforzándose por lo que quería, luchando incluso cuando el obstáculo era más grande, nunca se daba por vencida y tal vez esa era la razón para no hundirse en una muerte en vida. Se arrepentía completamente un día haber pensado en terminar la unión con ella.

Soñaba despierto, pensaba, tratando de percibir cada detalle de lo que en los sueños de la noche no podía ver. La convivencia con los humanos como él los llamaba no había sido buena, después de todo lo explicado con Bulma ellos se presentaron.

¿Normal? Tal vez, de cierta manera ya los conocía, Bulma los había mencionado muchas veces.

En primera instancia aquella mujer rubia que lo desesperaba completamente, la madre de la mujer que podía decir era su compañera; una voz desesperante, una alegría innata y eso lo consternada, no sólo a él sino cualquier Sayayín presente en esa situación, después aquel hombre mayor no muy alto con un bigote desalineado que se presentó como el doctor Briefs padre de Bulma, el cabello lila que compartía genética con su hijo.

Su hermano y su padre fueron los que se presentaron él no dijo nada ya lo conocían y parecía que todos le tenían odio menos los padres de la mujer de ojos índigo que amaba.

La mujer más joven en el grupo rubia se acercó amenazadoramente a él con un arma, le gritó cientos de injurias y se veía dispuesta atacarlo, si no hubiera sido detenida por el otro hombre mayor.

Ella jamás le hubiera hecho nada, el hombre que la detuvo se presentó como el maestro de artes marciales Roshi. El hombre que había entrenado a Bulma, frunció el ceño al volver a recordar al hombre en verdad no parecía un hombre de pelea.

Los otros tres los que más su atención ocuparon aquel de tres ojos que se presentó como Tenshinhan, sólo lo recordaba por aquella pasajera conversación con Bulma que le dijo que él le había regalado su espada.

El otro bajo de estatura, seis puntos adornaban su frente, calvo… Krillin, no recordó mucho de él, tal vez Bulma no le había dicho nada o simplemente la había ignorado. Por último, aquel hombre en cuanto lo vio supo quién era y un odio completo fue lo que el se ganó, dijo su nombre y él gruñó, si lo recordaba él en palabras de Bulma _novio_ , su antigua pareja, le hubiera gustado matarlo en ese momento, pero no lo hizo y fue por ella.

…

Las fuerzas especiales dos días después de la llegada al planeta se habían marchado para buscarla una vez más en la ruta que se suponía debía tomar para regresar a la Tierra, los humanos se estaban quedando en el castillo sin mucho que hacer, pues en verdad no sabían cómo ayudar para encontrar a Bulma.

Ya varias flotas de soldados habían salido a buscarla, pero rastro de ella no había y después de reflexionar bastante, supo por algo ella no había vuelto, una razón lejos de entenderse la mantenía alejada… Ahora que sabía que juntos tenían un hijo supo ella jamás lo abandonaría, algo muy grande debía estar sucediendo para que ella no volviera.

En una última plática con Tenshinhan y el maestro Roshi se pactó que en tres meses las esferas del dragón de la Tierra estarían listas para usarse a si sabrían dónde estaba y podrían traerla de vuelta. Las esferas al haberse utilizado antes de la destrucción de la Tierra no se habían terminado de regenerar pues realmente el planeta había dejado de existir y no retomó su proceso hasta que la Tierra fue resucitada.

Podían haber esferas mágicas que la trajeran de vuelta, pero seguía preocupado, ella estaba bien lo sentía estaba seguro, pero aun así la preocupación no se iba.

Ya la noche había caído, la penumbra rodeaba las montañas a las cuales había ido a meditar.

Regresó volando al castillo no muy lejos, no se había alejado tanto, sintió todos los ki juntos mantenían una cena, su padre había acogido a los humanos como invitados ninguno se sentía cómodo, pensó lo hacía por todo lo que le debía a Bulma.

El Dr. Briefs en el mes que ahí había estado, se ofreció a mejorar la tecnología del lugar, la cámara de gravedad ahora las 5,000 unidades alcanzaba. Había sido fácil pues en los últimos meses junto a su hija los rediseños de la estructura ambos habían trabajado para mejorar la de la Tierra.

Entró al comedor su forma tosca de abrir las puertas llamó la atención de todos. Sintió las miradas, pero las ignoró.

-Vegeta que bueno que llegas tenemos que hablar- Pronunció el rey tranquilamente.

-¿Qué?- No se sentó ni se acercó a la mesa

-Hermano- Tarble se levantó de su asiento -Se que no te gusta que insistamos pero…-

 **-¡Ya les dije que está bien! ¡Cómo maldita sea insisten!-**

-Ves querido te lo dije, el joven Vegeta asegura que nuestra niña está bien, no hay porqué preocuparnos-

El Dr. Briefs acomodó sus lentes ciertamente entre la pareja el era a comparación de su esposa menos despreocupado, dudaba de esa capacidad de la unión, aunque muy en el fondo sabía su niña estaba bien.

-Entonces será conveniente regresar a la Tierra-

-¿Como que regresar a la Tierra?- Pronunció Launch -No hemos encontrado a Bulma-

Vegeta no esperaba escuchar que ellos se fueran, poco le importaba, pero su hijo si ocupaba su mente.

-¡Launch…!- El maestro Roshi alzó la voz -Talvez Bulma regrese a la Tierra-

-Por eso Oolong y Puar se quedaron, también está el maestro Karim y Yayirobe... Además es obvio que ella no está en la Tierra ya lo sabríamos-

-Doctor- El rey habló -Si se irán debo poner en orden sobre sus acciones que mi nieto permanecerá aquí en su reino-

-O rey- Pronunció Bunny interrumpiendo a su marido que estaba a punto de hablar -Ya lo habíamos hablado Trunks estará bien aquí, ustedes también son su familia después de todo-

Yamcha se cruzó de brazos -Eso no le gustaría a Bulma-

Krillin tomó palabra -Es necesario regresar- Volteó a ver a el Dr. Briefs -¿Cree poder hacerlo?-

El hombre mayor acomodó sus gafas una vez mas -Bulma construyo el radar del dragón en menos de una semana creo que puedo hacerlo-

-¿Radar?- Preguntó Tarble ya habían escuchado lo de las esferas pero no el radar.

Tenshihan habló -El planeta es muy grande… Las 7 esferas están dispersas por todo el globo y Bulma construyó un radar que las detectaba, pero el día que salió en su estuche se lo llevó… Tardaríamos años para buscar las esferas sin el radar, tenemos que regresar para que el doctor construya uno y buscarlas-

-Ya veo-

-¿Cuando partirán?- Preguntó el rey

-Mañana al alba de sus dos soles-

-Bien, si llegan a saber algo de ella espero nos informen, nosotros de igual manera lo haremos-

-Por supuesto-

…

La cena ya había terminado y cada quien se dirigió a su habitación a descansar, pero Vegeta con el insomnio de la noche recorría los pasillos del castillo sin mucho que hacer camino hasta el área B del palacio donde las habitaciones de los humanos estaban.

Había tomado la costumbre de ir a ver a su hijo dormir, esté en un cuarto solo para el descansaba, a un lado sus abuelos maternos en otra habitación dormían.

Sólo veía, desde aquella vez cuando Bunny se lo dió en los brazos no lo había vuelto a cargar, el era duro, frío no podía cambiar de un día para otro.

Le parecía ridículo ser padre, aún lo dudaba, no sabía cómo serlo, frunció un poco los rasgos cuando el bebé abrió los ojos, las últimas semanas lo había hecho, se despertaba, pero sin llorar solo veía a su padre.

Y despertaba como si supiera que había llegado, no hacía ruido, jugaba con su cola y sus manos, y Vegeta lo observaba, solo lo observaba.

Pero esa noche se acercó y de manera torpe lo tomó entre sus brazos, era fuerte estaba orgulloso, según su padre Trunks era más fuerte que el cuándo era un bebé.

Notó que estaba por dormirse.

-Traeré a tu madre de regreso- Susurró.

Lo acostó en su cuna y salió, pero en el pasillo se encontró con Tenshihan ya lo había sentido no se sorprendió.

-¿Que es lo que quieres humano?-

-Es tu hijo, supongo que lo cuidarás-

-No tengo porqué explicarte nada-

-Nosotros aremos lo pertinente para encontrarla espero tu hagas lo mismo-

-Escúchame insecto a mi nada me tienes que decir, ella es mi mujer y yo sé que hacer al respecto-

-Bien, Bulma sufrió mucho a tu lado, pero por algo te eligió…-

Tenshinhan volvió a su habitación.

…

La mañana llegó las despedidas pertinentes y la nave partío.

…

El rey sentado en su trono con su mano derecha cargaba a su nieto, Tarble y Vegeta veían un poco confundidos a su padre, el no había sido así con ellos.

Tal vez ya estaba viejo y por eso era más… ¿Sentimental?…

-Vegeta… Se que toda esta situación con Bulma es difícil, pero confiaré en ti y en qué ella está bien, la están buscando y se que tú quieres irte a buscarla, pero hay ocasiones en las que tenemos que sacrificar cosas, los torneos de la fuerza al haber sido pospuestos el pueblo no está feliz, tenemos que volver a pactar las fechas-.

-Bien- Vegeta volteó a ver a Tarble -Tu encárgate del norte y yo del sur-

-Y si tu te encargas de norte-

-Ya te di la orden… _"Me pregunto que busca en el sur"-_

Y Tarble un poco decepcionado por no ver a Gure estaba por aceptar, pero antes de eso el rey interrumpió.

-Los dos vallan al sur, para el norte se pactarán fechas posteriores-

Tarble sonrió levemente vería a Gure después de todo.

El rey se levantó con Trunks en sus brazos no de manera gentil le dio a Vegeta a su hijo que de mala gana lo sostuvo si no se caería.

-¿Qué pretendes?-

-Que te conviertas en padre-

-Tu no me das ordenes-

El rey ignoró a su hijo mayor -Vamos Tarble hay que entrenar-

Los pequeños ojos azules se fijaron en los ojos negros de su padre y Vegeta de mala gana pensaba que diablos hacer.

…

El bebé de ya seis meses era difícil de cuidar balbuceaba a poco tiempo de decir sus primeras palabras, aún no caminaba pero mientras Vegeta lo dejo en el piso en la cámara de gravedad este gateaba intentando levantarse bufo fastidiado su hijo en poco tiempo estaría caminando y sería más difícil de cuidar, dentro de la cámara intentaba ejercitarse obviamente la gravedad ni siquiera podía prenderla en un nivel, aunque lo pensó bastante su hijo era fuerte seguramente lo soportaría optó por no hacerlo ¿Qué tanta diferencia podía hacer un o dos grados a su entrenamiento? Nada realmente.

Trunks gateaba por el piso jugando intentaba levantarse y caía, se notaba la frustración del pequeño príncipe por querer levantarse y Vegeta dejó su ejercicio a un lado para observarlo.

El niño se intentaba levantar, pero caía y sus ojitos se veían con intención de llorar, luego 7 intentos y ya no se intentó levantar prefirió seguir gateando y Vegeta se enojó.

 **-¡Trunks!-**

El pequeño peli lila ya entendía cuándo por su nombre le llamaban y asustado volteó a ver a su padre.

-Los sayayin jamás se rinden _"Que estupidez estoy diciendo, es un bebé"_ Quieres caminar hazlo-

El bebe pasmado se sentó en el piso, y con la mirada que le daba Vegeta dudo que él no le entendiera, retomó su ejercicio y cómo si las palabras motivaran a Trunks él siguió intentando levantarse.

Estuvieron varias horas ahí hasta que ya un desesperado niño lloraba de hambre, tuvo que irse para alimentarlo, ¿Pero que darle? El no sabía cocinar, podían ir con los cocineros y pedirles algo, aunque una idea mejor llegó a su mente.

Salió volando con el desesperado bebé en sus brazos no muy lejos del castillo aterrizó en esa casa donde ya una vez había estado.

Tocó la puerta sin mucho cuidado y dentro Kakaroto ya sabiendo quién era por su presencia y el llanto de Trunks se levantó para abrir -Hola Vegeta-

-¿Dónde está tu mujer Kakaroto?-

-¿Chichi?-

-Si idiota-

No hubo necesidad de gritar ni llamar a nadie pues Chichi ya salía de la cocina, cuando Vegeta la vio supo estaba embarazada.

Volteó a ver a su lacayo -También te condenaron-

-¿Yo? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Olvídalo- Vegeta se acercó a Chichi sin previo aviso le entrego a Trunks en sus brazos

-Aliméntalo-

Chichi no se sorprendió por la petición cuando Bunny le había dicho que ahora Vegeta se haría responsable del bebé una corazonada de que ella participaría en ellos le llegó.

…

Vegeta sentado esperaba que su hijo terminara de ser alimentado, no estaba seguro de que era con lo que la Sayayin lo alimentaba; algo molido de color café, olía bien, como buen Sayayin el pequeño Trunks comió bastante, Chichi también aprovecho para asearlo y cambiarlo.

…

-Kakaroto tu y tu mujer prepárense se mudan al castillo hoy-

-¿Porqué?-

-No puedo estar todo el día pendiente de Trunks, tu mujer me ayudara en eso y tu entrenaras conmigo y además en dos días partimos al sur a sí que empaquen-

-¿Al sur?- Preguntó Chichi.

-Tengo que volver a organizar los torneos de fuerza-

Chichi se enojó un poco porqué vio a Vegeta despreocupado de que Bulma estuviera desaparecida ya le tenía rencor por todo lo que a su amiga le había hecho, las veces que la vio llorar -¡Eres un cobarde!-

Kakaroto se asustó por la reacción de Vegeta que se acercó a su mujer.

-Chichi cálmate-

-¿Cómo puedes actuar tan despreocupado cuando Bulma está desaparecida?-

Vegeta para sorpresa de Kakaroto respondió tranquilamente -Ella está bien, es mi mujer y sabría si algo malo le está sucediendo, es fuerte y creo que cualquier cosa que está haciendo es importante tan importante como para no volver-

Volteó a ver a Kakaroto -Tu padre ya está informado el también irá al sur con nosotros-

-Bien-

Vegeta no dijo más salió volando de regreso al castillo para descansar.

.

.

.

Lejos de ahí, un planeta la luz de varias estrellas que sin enterarse de la masacre en la Tierra que alumbraban seguían cumpliendo su trabajo como pequeños soles a mitad de día, se respiraba el olor a sangre, humo de las casas que a lo lejos se desmoronaban en cenizas de un fuego muy fuerte.

Escuchaba su respiración junto al latido tumultuoso de su corazón, y con su mano derecha sostenía pesadamente su espada, pesaba cómo nunca y sintió no podría sostenerla por mucho tiempo. Su vista se fijaba en la sangre de la hoja que escurría, su cuerpo con algunas heridas, pero nada grave.

Cerró los ojos porque todo lo que veía no le gustaba para nada, humedad junto a un desabrimiento y sentía una muy dura sentencia cargaba sobre sus hombros, y cuando sintió que se acercaban por su espalda pensó siempre que intentaba o que conseguía algo el destino se lo arrebataba cruelmente.

-Bulma-

Ella se forzó a abrir los ojos y guardar su espada en la funda tras su espalda pues sentía que ya no podía sostenerla más tiempo.

-Todo listo-

Ella seguía viendo a la nada _"No todo está perdido"_ Pensó tratando de calmar su alma, aunque los sufrimientos morales la estremecían de pies a cabeza, volteó a ver al hombre ya aún lado de ella, sonrió una sonrisa que para quien la viera denotaba orgullo, superioridad y peligro.

Se acomodó el mechón de pelo tras su oreja

-Larguémonos de aquí, ya no hay nada que hacer en este planeta-

Ambos salieron volando, y ella quería salir lo más pronto de ahí.

.

.

.

Tal cómo Vegeta había dicho dos días después se encontraban siendo recibidos por el grupo de ministros en el sur.

-Príncipe nos da gusto recibirlo-

-Hmp… Espero todo esté listo-

-Si todo está a su disposición-

Entre los cuatro presentes todos miraban perplejo al heredero que entre sus brazos cargaba un bebé y Vegeta no estaba para dar explicaciones.

…

Todos se encontraban cenando, algunos minutos después Chichi cómo la ya oficial niñera de Trunks se encargaba de darle de comer.

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron dejando entrar a Toma que acababa de llegar de una misión, detrás de él su hijo Turles y Broly venían, no sabían que los príncipes y el principal consejero se encontraban ahí.

Cuando los vieron de inmediato reverenciaron.

-Una disculpa príncipe, no sabíamos que usted se encontraba aquí-

-Hmp, idiotas-

Kakaroto con total despreocupación se levantó para saludar a su tío y primo, les presento a Chichi formalmente no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Ella es Chichi es mi mujer-

Toma se sentía un poco cohibido por el hecho de que el futuro rey estuviera ahí, pero al ver a su hermano mayor Bardock también levantarse para saludar se calmó.

Turles saludo a Chichi seguía viendo al niño que en los brazos cargaba y el algo abultado vientre.

-Tu en verdad no pierdes el tiempo Kakaroto solo unos meses sin vernos y ya dos hijos-

-¿Dos? No, este bebé es hijo de Vegeta y Bulma-

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, mientras Vegeta volvió a cruzar los brazos gruñendo levemente ¿Que tenía que estar el idiota de su subordinado difundiendo su vida privada?

-¿Bulma?- Pregunto sorprendido Broly -¿Ella está aquí?-

-No está desaparecida-

-¿Desaparecida?-

-Si hace dos meses que…..-

 **-¡Cállate Kakaroto!-** Grito Bardock era claro que su hijo había salido completamente a su Gine.

La cena transcurrió y Tarble fue el que se encargó de explicar todo lo acontecido hasta la fecha con respecto a Bulma.

Ahora estaban más preocupados por lo que a la peliazul le estuviera sucediendo. Tarble no había mencionado lo de Cooler, no era momento a un para eso. Vegeta ya harto de la situación dispuesto a irse, pero cuando se levantó sintió una extraña sensación de angustia, miedo y supo que era ella.

-¿Sucede algo hermano?-

-No- Pronunció duro y frío tan típico en el que y nadie insistió con la pregunta -Tomó a Trunks de los brazos de Chichi, y este empezó a llorar tal vez por algo más que el abrupto movimiento al que fue sometido.

…

.

.

.

El universo es muy grande y en un apartado lugar ella volaba con el propósito de escapar, desesperación más que nada al momento era lo que sentía. nauseas, extraña sensación de estar a punto de morir, nada había salido cómo planeaba, rogaba a cualquiera que le pudiera ayudar que las naves estuvieran listas.

Trataba de ser lo más sigilosa posible pero ya no había ni tiempo ni fuerza para hacerlo detrás de ella un camino de pequeñas gotas de sangre dejaba cómo rastro, no le importaba su única salida eran esas naves.

Volteó a un lado agradeciendo que el estuviera ahí, todo había sido tan complicado los últimos meses, llegaron al área donde las naves se disponían a despegar, una fuerte explosión tras ellos se escuchó y Bulma sintió ese fuerte ki que la superaba muchos niveles de fuerza más grande, acercándose rápidamente.

Era ahora o nunca, su hijo la esperaba y ya estaba dispuesta a todo, aun cuando sentía su alma ser absorbida por un profundo torbellino, la pelea no era una opción apenas y podía mover el brazo y el resto de su cuerpo tampoco estaba bien.

Las disputas entre los que cuidaban el área se dieron, más muertes en sus manos, dos naves despegaron y un enfurecido ser tras ellas fue para destruirlas no lo dudo y no lo pensó un rayo de energía muy grande de su parte y las dos naves quedaron convertidas en nada, todo paso a ser silencio y calma.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

¿Trunks de seis meses ya a punto de caminar y hablar? pues recordemos que el no es un bebe normal es mitad sayayin y mitad casi humano o bueno humano, jaja ya saben Bulma no es humana, pero ustedes me entienden.

Espero poder actualizar pronto saludos y feliz fin de semana


	17. Chapter 17

Sentir que la vida se escapa de ti es muy cruel más cuando al escapar tu única salida termina a convertirse en agonía y muerte, aprendes mucho y yo falle en algo que tantas veces en práctica puse _"No te confíes_ " Y mientras esto sucedía yo recordé como había llegado a eso.

* * *

Todo fue muy rápido… Me despedí de las _fuerzas_ especiales y con todo lo que sucedió ahora sí estoy segura tengo la peor suerte del mundo, porqué justamente después de unas horas de haber despegado me tuve que encontrar con ellos, también fue mi error los debí haber matado y simplemente irme.

Pero también sabía de cierta manera tenía que empezar a enfrentar todos los errores.

Un golpe en la nave me hizo enojar, también me asustó eran los soldados más fuertes de Cooler después de todo.

No tenía mucho que hacer, ellos con una nave mucho más grande en flota tomaron la mía que fue resguardada en el hangar.

 _"_ _Ok Bulma… Es momento de actuar…"_ Sonrió -Ay tengo muy mala suerte- Tomó su espada junto al estuche. Sentí los 3 ki acercándose, también los enfrentaría.

Abri la puerta y sali aparentando estar molesta, me cruzó de brazos mientras veía a 3 seres que ya conocía llegar, claramente sorprendidos de que su captura fuera nada más ni nada menos que yo.

-¡Son unos idiotas!- Tomó su espada -¿Cómo se atreven a capturar mi nave?-

Zalsa como buen capitán tomó la palabra, él también aparentó no estar sorprendido -Tiempo sin vernos Bulma… No sabíamos que era tu nave, ¿Que te trae por estos lugares del universo?-

-Ese es mi problema-

-Es bueno verte- Pronunció altanero Doore que ya le guardaba cierto rencor -Cooler está molesto no has hecho nada de lo que dijiste, nosotros nos hemós encargado de controlar a todos los soldados que quedaron fuera de las filas de Freezer y muchos de los planetas fueron tomados por otras razas entre ellos los Sayayin… ¿Donde maldita sea estabas?-

Bulma apretó la mandíbula ya sabía todo eso y realmente no había hecho nada de lo que a Cooler le había dicho… _"Que tonta fui al no pensar en todos los soldados de Freezer que no murieron, varios estaban en misiones de purga cuando todo ocurría en el planeta… Tal vez esos eran los soldados de que Ginyo me mencionaba"_ -No tengo porqué darte explicaciones-

-El señor Cooler quiere verte-

-Estoy ocupada tomaré mi nave y cuando sea pertinente iré a verlo…-

-¡Maldita insolente cómo te atreves a desobedecerlo!- Neiz se acercó a mi, como idiota olvidando que era mucho más fuerte que el.

Di un paso frente a él y amenazadoramente empecé a formar una bola de ki en mi mano

-Acabas de cometer un grave error-

Neiz entonces se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. -Yo… Yo... No pue..edes negarle nada a Cooler-

Viendo las posibilidades tenía tiempos sin conocer los planes de Cooler y según escuchaba él no estaba feliz, y me preguntó ¿Sería conveniente ir a ver a Cooler?... Si, aunque era peligroso tenía que saber los planes que ahora tenía con los Sayayin, talvez aplicar la misma estrategia que con Freezer tener al enemigo más cerca y sacar información. Aunque fuera peligroso.

-Bien vayamos con Cooler… Hay que poner en claro todo de una buena vez-

Subió una vez más a su nave y bajó su estuche de cápsulas, luego la encapsuló, no la dejaría al alcance de todos, y mientras esto sucedía Doore ya había subido al segundo nivel de la nave para informarle a Cooler su reciente encuentro.

Estaba frente a Zalsa y Neiz, no me sentía a gusto -¿A cuánto tiempo estamos de Cooler?-

-Solo unos días-

-Bien… Vamos-

Subimos al segundo piso de la nave, grande, lo suficiente para una flota de 20 soldados -¿Que habitación estará a mi disposición?-

-Toma la que quieras- Pronunció Zalsa sin mucho interés.

Me sinti un poco ofendida por qué parecía no me prestaban atención, sonrei -¿Cuál es tu habitación Zalsa?-

-¿Por qué quieres saber cuál es mi habitación?-

-Porque esa es la que quiero-

-Hay 5 habitaciones, no tomarás la mía-

Bulma sonrió en un parpadeo para Zalsa Bulma estaba detrás de él aplicando una llave a su brazo derecho.

-Tu estás olvidando quien soy yo-

-Ahh, bien, bien… Quieres mi habitación tómala-

Ella lo soltó -Muéstrame cual es- De mala gana Zalsa la condujo hasta la puerta de su habitación

-Esta es-

-¿Cuál es la clave?-

-2731- Bulma tecleo la clave y la puerta se abrió, luego volteo a ver a Zalsa -Ya no la quiero…- Su tono de voz se volvió serio -Cuida cómo actúas conmigo olvidas quién soy, olvidas que puedo asesinarte con un solo golpe-

Zalsa aunque no quiso admitirlo se sintió intimidado pues ella presumía ser más fuerte que Cooler, y tal vez a un dudaba de eso, pero si estaba seguro que ella era más fuerte que él, lo suficiente para en una pelea el salir perdiendo.

-No creo que seas más fuerte que Cooler-

Bulma se detuvo ya alejándose de Salsa -Talvez tengas razón, ¿Te gustaría averiguarlo?-

Zalsa no contestó, Bulma continúo caminando para una habitación tomar.

…

Estaba parada a mitad de habitación, meditaba todo lo que estaba haciendo, una corazonada me decía que me fuera, pero la necesidad de información, de saber que planes tenía ahora Cooler con los Sayayin era una buena razón para enfrentar una vez más todo.

Cerre los ojos con algo de pesadez decidí no contactarme con mi familia ni con las fuerzas especiales, no quería preocuparlos. Una visita rápida y sencilla, ir aclarar las cosas, con algo de posibilidad deslindarme de todos los planes ya pactados con alguna buena excusa que aún no ideaba.

Pasaron algunas horas, en aquella habitación no se sentía cohibida, sabía me había creado una reputación de alto estatus con los tres soldados que ahora acompañaba mi viaje, podía con los tres tal vez no tan fácil, pero sabía si las cosas llegaban a complicarse conocía la salida.

Ya algo enfadada salí de la habitación, según los ki en la nave los tres soldados estaban juntos, pensé en realidad no habían sido claros de cuantos días de viaje transcurríria con ellos, quién sabe tal vez cómo las fuerzas especiales de Freezer también podían convertirse en mis amigos.

"Definitivamente eso ya sería mucho" Confiada camine a la mesa donde ellos sentados estaban.

-Chicos definitivamente este viaje se está tornando aburrido-

-Puedes activar el gas de hibernación de tu habitación-

-Definitivamente no, odio ese gas-

Neiz se levantó de su asiento para de uno de sus bolsillos sacar un puño de cartas que Bulma conocía muy bien -¿Sabes jugar?-

Ella sonrió -He jugado algunas veces-

-Nosotros siempre apostamos- Habló Doore.

"No me sorprende" -No tengo dinero, ¿Porqué no un juego simple?-

-No así no es divertido… -

-Yo no tengo que apostar-

Zalsa tomó la palabra -Si tu pierdes puedes compensar el dinero-

Fruncí mis rasgos eso de compensar el dinero no sonaba bien, los idiotas se estaban tomando mucha confianza. -¿Y qué manera sería esa de compensar el dinero si pierdo?-

-Supongo que eso lo decidiría el ganador- Los tres sonrieron con un sentido que para nada me gustó, se supone que debían respetarme, no lo pensé en un rápido movimiento un fuerte golpe en el rostro le di a Zalsa.

-¡Pero qué diablos!- Limpio un poco de sangre que de su labio salió.

-Eso imbécil es por el doble sentido de las palabras… ¿Cuánto se apostará?- Talvez era una tontería pero estaba 100% segura que ganaría y aunque ellos no dijeron nada estaba segura de que se sorprendieron de que aceptara.

-5,000 unidades monetarias-

-¡Ni hablar!... Yo estoy apostando a mi y valgo mucho más que eso-

-¿Cuánto preguntó Doore?-

-Pues… No creo que traigan tanto dinero… Al menos 100,000-

-¿100,000? ¡Jamás!-

-¿Temen perder? ¡Ha!- Me empecé a burlar, la verdad me estaba divirtiendo, quería callarles la boca y estaba encontrando la manera más inteligente de hacerlo que con golpes.

-Yo voy- Zalsa tomo un puñado de papel moneda y lo colocó en la mesa, Doore y Neiz se vieron entre ellos.

-Nosotros también- Pronunciaron juntos.

El dinero fue puesto en la mesa, las cartas repartidas y el juego empezó.

Cada uno con 9 cartas cambiaban, ponían y tiraban con 15 cartas de distintos tipos, las combinaciones eran muchas, pero la tirada ganadora solo uno la podía tener, el juego ya llevaba bastante tiempo, tanto para llegar a un punto de incomodidad… O frustración para Doore o Neiz que ya desde varias rondas atrás se habían dado cuenta que no podrían ganar. Por otro lado Bulma y Zalsa más entretenidos y realmente concentrados en el juego estaban, cada uno con la idea de ganar, tres cartas sobre la mesa quedaban ya los dos soldados habían perdido.

Casi como si pudieran leerse las mentes ambos se vieron.

-Última ronda-

Zalsa sonrió -Soy un caballero y te daré la oportunidad de que salgas del juego sin perder nada, te advierto… Si sigues con esto de ti me cobraré con tu espada-

Estaba segura que ganaría en primera instancia una pequeña sonrisa mantenía en mis labios pues recordé una situación muy parecida con Ginyo, luego mi sonrisa se fue porque en verdad no esperaba que él pidiera mi espada… ¡Mi espada! O más bien de Tenshihan.

-Zalsa, eres muy amable, pero esa espada solo me pertenece a mi, sigue el juego-

La ronda a punto de terminar ya sin cartas, los intercambios también ya habían terminado, el último movimiento mostrar el juego de cartas. Ambos se vieron y parecía que con la simple vista se mataban.

Juntos ante la atenta mirada de Neiz y Doore las cartas colocaron.

Un experto en el juego diría que pocas veces lo que en la mesa se mostraba podía suceder porqué entre las cientos de posibles combinaciones para ganar solo 1 entre un número con exponencial podía pasar lo que esas cartas mostraban.

Las cartas no se repetían, sin embargo, con 15 diferentes había una sola manera de empatar, una muy difícil manera de empatar que por azares del destino ocurrió, habían empatado.

Ambos ganadores molestos se cruzaron de brazos eso no tenía por qué suceder.

-¿Como resolvemos esto?- Preguntó el de piel azul.

-Tu quédate el dinero yo no lo necesito-

-Bien… Pero aún tu espada queda en discordia de quién se la quedará-

-Eso en definitiva no está a discusión ¡Es mía! Estoy siendo amable contigo… Confórmate o te cortaré la cabeza con la misma espada que tanto quieres-

El tonó frío y la seguridad que en la voz escuchaba, aunque intentó ignorarlo si se sintió un poco intimidado.

Ambos se levantaron -Yo no necesito una espada, tengo algo mejor- En su mano derecha como aquella vez la energía cubrió su mano para formar una espada.

-Me estás presumiendo… Insolente-

-¡Presumida! Solo muestro mis habilidades, te dije como hacerlo, pero al parecer no eres tan poderosa como dices ser para no poder controlar una simple técnica-

Ese idiota en verdad no me tenía respeto estaba bastante enfadada, las cosas no debían ser de esa manera, ellos debían respetarme y Zalsa al contrario de una manera insolente se comportaba conmigo. Entonces se me ocurrió la perfecta forma de callarle la boca a Zalsa…

-Tienes razón tu me dijiste como hacerlo… Yo no pierdo el tiempo… He tenido mucho tiempo para entrenar-

Zalsa no esperaba oír eso, menos ver lo que después presenció, pues sin un esfuerzo aparente de la mano derecha de ella la energía se esparció tal y como él lo hacía.

-Es fácil debo agradecerte que me enseñarás, la verdad cómo con anterioridad ya te había dicho no se me había ocurrido utilizar mi energía con esta finalidad- Zalsa estaba completamente sorprendido.

Voltee a ver a Doore -¿Hay cámaras de curación en esta nave?-

-No… Nosotros somos soldados élite no las necesitamos, nunca fallamos en una misión-

Una vez más las miradas de Zalsa y Bulma se juntaron

-Sabes Zalsa te devolveré el favor, aprende esta técnica y respeto recibe de mi-

-¿Que? ¿Cual?-

Sonreí y es que tal vez en algunas circunstancias diferentes nunca con anterioridad había actuado de esa manera, pero si no tenía realmente el respeto de los soldados élite de Cooler que podía esperar. Puse mis manos a la altura de mi frente y grite sin mucho esfuerzo -¡Taoiken!-

Una fuerte e incandescente luz cubrió la metálica estructura y Zalsa producto de la fuerte energía sufrió un fuerte dolor en los ojos.

-¡Ahhh maldita! ¿Qué diablos has hecho?-

Callo de rodillas cubriendo sus ojos, Bulma se acercó a él -Aprende a respetarme Zalsa-

El soldado quedó en suelo hasta que el dolor se fue por completo y su vista retorno, pero para entonces Bulma ya se había ido a la habitación a dormir, se acostó en la cama de verdad intento consiliario el sueño, pero la incertidumbre del lugar en el que estaba y la desconfianza la verdad no le permitía estar en paz.

...

Dormí en pequeños periodos de menos de 10 minutos después despertaba algo me decía que no podía estar en confianza en el lugar.

 _"_ _Trunks, espera mamá regresará pronto, tengo que enmendar mis errores"_

Dormir no fue la palabra correcta para describir mi descanso de esa noche, entre periodos de desvelo y sueño ya las horas habían transcurrido y en la cama con la cabeza escondida entre la almohada pensaba con los ojos cerrados, pero sin realmente descansar _"Vegeta"_

Escuche un golpe en la puerta, por el ki supe que era Zalsa me pregunté qué quería, dude en abrir pero en fin ¿Qué más podía hacer?.

Pesadamente me levante con el sueño atrofiado, me talle los ojos, no tenía un espejo en donde verme, pero trate de acomodar mi cabello, yo nunca me vería desalineada.

Abri sin ánimos aparentes -¿Qué quieres Zalsa?- Pronuncie con un bostezo involuntario.

-Acepto-

-¿Aceptas que?-

-Acepto intentar ganarme tu respeto y aprender esa técnica-

-¿Que?-

-Quiero aprender esa técnica-

La verdad estaba algo confundida, ayer cuando mencione eso no preste atención, pero entonces recordé una frase que Vegeta me dijo una vez _"Toma ventaja de la situación"_ Pensé tal vez Zalsa podría darme información de Cooler.

Sonreí, una verdadera sonrisa a decir verdad realmente nunca había tenido un discípulo, bueno Kakaroto aunque sólo unas cuantas veces habíamos practicado.

-Bien, pero tienes mucho trabajo por delante-

-Bien-

-Ahora dejamé dormir, tengo sueño- Cerre la puerta dejando a un soldado desconcertado.

Para Zalsa Bulma era rara, no le caía bien, pero esa técnica y el aprenderla valía la pena soportarla, no podía deshacerse de ella o saldría muerto en el intento.

…

Dormí unas dos horas, ese lapso de tiempo pude decir en verdad había descansado, cuando desperté no me levanté de la cama hice varios cálculos mentales en cuanto a mi tiempo de viaje no especifique mi regreso un mes dije… Tenía 28 días para regresar antes de que empezarán a preocuparse.

Ya estaba pensando en el regaño que Bardock me daría, pero era necesario conocer los planes de Cooler antes de que algo sucediera, por qué los planes pactados antes de mi partida habían sido para un futuro pronto. Ir a destruir a los Sayayin. Era claro que eso ya no sucedería, pero el estaba enojado de que yo mi trabajo no hubiera hecho, ya pensaba que decirle… Y me pregunte eso de que manera influiría.

…

El segundo día que vivía en esa nave, no era cómodo convivir con ellos, pero no tenía opción, actuaba con total naturalidad cuando compartían los espacios comunes.

-¿No tienen hambre?- Estábamos los 4 sentados en la mesa

-No-

-Lastimá, en fin yo comeré algo- De mi bolsillo saque una cápsula y de está mi estuche, no tenía por qué esconderlas, lamentablemente uno de mis errores anteriores había sido el darles mi tecnología de cápsulas.

Del estuche tome la cápsula azul del número 6, que sobre la mesa deje caer y después que el humo se disipara cuatro platillos aparecieron.

Los tres soldados se sorprendieron no por la capacidad de almacenamiento de las cápsulas hace meses las conocían más por los alimentos.

Doore los observo, se miraban bien y olían igual.

-No sabía que podías guardar alimentos-

-Yo les dije que podían guardar cualquier cosa, bueno menos vida…-

-Incluso está caliente- Comentó Neiz

-Si- Bulma sonrió -Mi papá es increíble al estas cápsulas haber construido-

Zalsa habló -Creí que tú padre había muerto-

 _"_ _Que idiota debo cuidar más lo que digo"_ -Me refiero a que papá siempre estará conmigo, es algo espiritual… ¿De verdad no quieren? Es mucho para mi- Note la cara de desconfianza que me daban

-Les juro que no está envenenada, yo también comeré-

Los tres aceptaron comer, la verdad aunque cuatro platillos fueran era bastante comida.

-Esto sabe genial ¿Tú lo hiciste?- Preguntó Doore.

-No, yo odio cocinar, lo conseguí en un planeta que hace poco visité-

Zalsa como líder del grupo preguntó lo que en los tres dudas tenían -Ya nos dirás dónde todos estos meses estuviste-

-Solo anduve entre planetas, descansando… La verdad después de un tiempo dejó de importarme tomar el lugar de Freezer, me di cuenta de que era mucho trabajo-

-Cooler te asesinará, el fue claro y dijo que si tú lo traición…-

-¡Silencio! No tienes que repetirme algo que ya se, ese es mi problema y el cómo lo enfrente también... Yo no traicione a Cooler, el acuerdo fue que iríamos por los sayayin, el que me dejara el control de lo que Freezer dejo es verdad que fue pactado, pero el mismo dijo que de mi lado tomaría todo lo que quisiera, pues ya no lo quiero… Que tome todos los planetas que quiera, solo que no me estorbe-

-Es muy idiota cambiar de planes de esa manera- Zalsa seguía cuestionándome y eso para nada me agradaba.

-Zalsa, deja de opinar, me estoy arrepintiéndote de enseñarte el Taioken-

El capitán guardó silencio en verdad aquella técnica quería aprender.

-Me encanta que sigan mis órdenes, en fin- Se levantó -Ustedes- Señaló a Doore y Neiz -Recojan todo esto y tu Zalsa sígueme-

Bulma bajó al hangar de la nave, el espacio libre permitiría un buen entrenamiento.

Zalsa estaba frente a mi cruzado de brazos,

-Voy a ser sincera contigo, seré directa, no confió en ti por lo que yo no te enseñare todo lo que se hasta que tu no te ganes mi confianza-

-¿Como me gano tu confianza?-

-Buena pregunta… La verdad no tengo una respuesta clara, tu averígualo-

-¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?-

-Divirtámonos-

-¿Que?- Zalsa en verdad se desconcertaba por la aniñada actitud de Bulma -¿De qué hablas? _"Que rara"-_

Extendí mi mano derecha frente a él, mostrándole una cápsula, presione el botón y lo arroje a un lado de este mi baúl salió… Me acerqué para dentro una espada sacar y arrojársela.

-Pelearemos un poco-

-¿Qué sentido tiene que pelee contigo?-

-Hmp, a todo quieres encontrarle sentido, me recuerdas a un amigo que tuve, Tenshinhan siempre callado, observador y siempre, siempre cuestionando todo, solo cállate y diviértete-

Bulma desenfundó su espada y se arrojó hacía Zalsa que tampoco perdió tiempo deteniendo la hoja de la espada con la suya.

Bulma pudo comprobar lo que hace meses Zalsa le había dicho el en verdad era bueno con la espada, parecía en momentos sus movimientos coordinados, el sonido de los filos de las hojas de espada se escuchaban y Bulma en verdad se divertía, tenía tiempo que no mantenía una buena pelea, y Zalsa serio, aunque no quisiera admitirlo se sentía bien de estar ahí, pero la observaba, sus movimientos ella en verdad era ágil y entrenamiento había tenido.

Fue extenuante, varios minutos talvez horas la pelea se mantuvo hasta rendidos ambos se detuvieron, sus respiraciones ya agitadas.

-Fue divertido- Le sonreí a Zalsa

-Solo son unas hojas de metal con filo-

Me desconcerté en primera medida, porque casi idéntica una frase Vegeta me había dicho, y pensé más en el " _Te extraño Vegeta"_ -Si es verdad, pero es divertido-

Zalsa me regreso la espada, pero me negué a tomarla -Es tuya, te la regalo… Se que no la necesitas, pero de algo te servirá-

 _"_ _Qué diablos trama está mujer_ …" -¿Está también se la quitaste a un cadáver?-

Volvía sonreír, no por el comentario de Zalsa si no porque en verdad encontré gracioso recordar todas aquellas mentiras que había creado -La verdad no me acuerdo…-

-Supongo que gracias-

-Ha, sabes agradecer… Vas sumando puntos a la confianza-

-Eres extraña-

-Tu eres extraño para mi, pero serás mi discípulo- Me senté en el piso -Nunca realmente e tenido uno-

-No te diré maestra-

Mis cejas azules se curvaron -¡Por supuesto que no! Decirme maestra me haría sentirme vieja, solo tengo 20 años… ¿Oye te puedo preguntar algo? _"Es momento que empieces a darme información"-_

-¿Que?-

-¿Tienes mucho trabajando para Cooler?

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?-

-Quiero conocerte-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por los dioses como haces preguntas, solo contesta-

-Trabajo con el desde hace varios años-

-Ya veo… ¿Te gusta lo que haces?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Me refiero a… ¿Te gusta purgar planetas y todo eso?-

-... Si, es mi trabajo-

Lo ví dudar -Te confesaré algo, y esta es tu primera prueba para ganarte mi confianza… A mi no me gusta matar, pero aprendí que a veces es necesario- Sabía que no debía verme débil, debía cuidar mis palabras y quería seguir actuando como si fuera mucho más fuerte -Aunque si consideró que merece morir le doy una digna y dolorosa muerte de mi parte-

-Suena como mi filosofía-

-Muy bien… ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar con Cooler?-

-Dos días-

-Bien entre más pronto termine con eso mejor-

-Prepárate-

-¿Para que?-

-Demostrarás tu poder… Cooler en verdad está enojado-

No me gustó lo que me dijo, claro no lo demostré, pero la verdad sentí miedo, tal vez no era un buen plan -¿Tienes idea qué tan fuerte es Cooler con respecto a Freezer?-

-Jamás lo ví con mis ojos, pero considero que… Según el presume es al menos el doble de lo que lord Freezer alguna vez fue-

Trague saliva _"Ay kami el doble, no… No… No puede ser posible, tranquila Bulma, tranquilízate_ " Bien-

-No te veo tan confiada como presumiste hace meses-

-Dos veces de algo es mucho-

-Lo sabía, no eres más fuerte que Cooler, maldita embustera-

Mis rasgos faciales se volvieron duros, mis manos muy rápido pasaron a colocarse sobre mi frente

-¡Taioken!-

 **-¡Ahh, maldita perra**!- Zalsa una vez más había salido lastimado por el poder del Taioken

Me acercó a él y me agache levemente

-Primera lección alumno, no caigas en la misma trampa dos veces, espero vieras mis movimientos apréndelos y practícalos mañana continuaremos-

Me fui y de inmediato me encerré en mi habitación

-En qué diablos te estás metiendo Bulma-

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, ¿Que realmente le sucedió a Bulma?

Feliz día de Halloween por si lo celebran o un adelantado feliz día de muertos


	18. Chapter 18

Fue mi culpa, mi obstinado comportamiento me llevó una vez más a creerme fuerte y enfrentar algo que sabía me superaba por mucho, pero todo lo hice por ellos, por Trunks y Vegeta.

* * *

Los dos días restantes habían pasado, quise tomarme el entrenamiento de Zalsa seriamente, pero de verdad aún no confiaba en el, de mi otros dos Taioken recibió, me di cuenta de muchas cosas; era hábil, pero se enfocaba tanto en la técnica y no en cómo hacerla que le resultaba imposible, me recordó a Krillin y a mi en los inicios de nuestro entrenamiento.

El hangar había resultado con algunos daños producto de unos Kienzan, pero no pude controlar la fuerza de estos, no había dicho nada, y lo había ignorado, pero desde que había llevado mi cuerpo al límite con el kaioken no estaba bien, me costaba en ocasiones juntar energía y controlarla.

La verdad me divertía con Zalsa, me recordaba mucho a Tenshinhan, ya consideraba seriamente hacerle una broma, aunque ya había sufrido bastante con el entrenamiento.

Zalsa me dijo que llegaríamos a un planeta que hace poco Cooler había tomado para dirigir, la verdad fingí no prestarle atención, pero si lo hacía, también me dijo que la gravedad era bastante alta, que si acaso tendría problema con ello.

-Claro que no- Le contesté.

-Bien, en unos minutos aterrizaremos-

-Bien…- Regrese a mi habitación a cambiarme con uno de los trajes que hace poco había diseñado, la tela era bastante resistente, lo usaría por cualquier cosa.

Cuando la nave tocó la atmósfera del planeta sentí una fuerza como si algo pesado pusieran sobre mi, la gravedad, era verdad unos niveles más alto, nada que no hubiera soportado antes, me sentía extraña, esa sensación que sabes que algo va suceder pero no sabes que es, era lo que en ese momento me invadía, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirme, además necesitaba dejar las cosas claras con Cooler, talvez incluso podría librarme de el acuerdo, me quite los brazaletes de entrenamiento, debía estar completamente libre si algo ocurría. Aunque realmente yo no era nada contra el… Si tan solo me hubiera ido… Fui muy idiota.

La nave tocó suelo, el área de aterrizaje una plataforma bastante grande dividida en secciones, alejada de la única estructura que podía ver, el aire del planeta era menos que en la Tierra, pasarían unos minutos hasta que pudiera acostumbrarme. Ya desde antes había sentido el inmenso Ki de Cooler y mientras volábamos y aprovechando que Neiz y Doore se habían adelantado me acerque a Zalsa.

-Oye tengo una duda-

-¿Que?-

-¿Cooler tienen transformaciones cómo Freezer?-

Noté que dudó en contestarme -Si tiene una-

" _Sólo una, entonces tal vez no es más fuerte que Freezer"_ Entendería después que eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Entramos al recinto, compartía características con la base de Freezer, largos pasillos, pasamos por un gran comedor, noté que había varias salas médicas distribuidas por todo el edificio, salas de entrenamiento y una gran sala de control. Trataba de concentrarme en lo importante, pero me resultaba imposible más cuando ese gran y lúgubre ki tomaba toda mi atención.

Entramos a una gran habitación, iluminada por varias luces en el techo, el piso era completamente blanco y en partes cubierto por lo que me pareció una alfombra de negro y dorado con símbolos extraños que no entendí, pero recordé alguna vez haber visto con Freezer y una mesa dispuesta en medio de ella se adornaba con un gran banquete.

Cooler sentado en un extremo de está tomaba alguna bebida de color azul, un azul muy oscuro.

-Bulma tiempo sin vernos-

Tenía que actuar cómo en aquella mentira que ante el había creado, tenían que hacerlo, segura de mi y superior a él -Me ocupe en algunas cosas, pero ya estoy aquí… Hay que hablar-

Cooler se levantó y una silla apartó de la mesa, lo que me resultó muy extraño, -Adelante Bulma siéntate, es verdad que tenemos que hablar-

Desabroché la funda de mi espada y la coloqué a un lado de la silla, para sentarme.

-¿Dónde estabas?... Creí que en este momento ya tendrías varios planetas bajo tus órdenes-

-Cooler si vine hasta acá es porque quiero dejarte las cosas claras… Ya no quiero nada de lo que tú hermano dejó, no lo necesito y me di cuenta que eso de ir a purgar planetas, controlarlos es mucho trabajo… Quédate todo lo quieras, yo no voy a interferir…-

Cooler pareció meditar mis palabras -¿Y los Sayayin?-

Sabía que no podía deslindarme de eso tan rápido, yo tenía que seguir conociendo sus planes -Eso no está en discusión, acabaremos con ellos-

El silencio se dió en la mesa y Cooler frente a él su copa movía agitando el líquido azul…

-Tengo entendido que las fuerzas especiales si sobrevivieron ¿Que sucedió con ellos?-

-Ellos si están tomando planetas, quieren su propio imperio-

-Ya veo… Recuerdas que te dije la última vez que nos vimos-

Me asusté mucho, el empezó a aumentar su ki inconscientemente llevé mi mano izquierda tras de mí para en cualquier momento tomar mi espada.

-Que nos veríamos pronto para ir acabar con los sayayin… ¿Cuándo será eso?- Pregunte nerviosa.

-Muy pronto, iré acabar con los malditos monos, pero mi problema ahora eres tu… Te dije que si me traicionabas acabaría contigo de la manera más dolorosa posible-

-Insinúas que te traicioné-

-¡Dejaste que los Sayayin y otras razas se apropiarán de varios planetas!-

-¡No me salgas con eso! Tú mismo dijiste que yo hiciera lo que quisiera con lo que Freezer dejó… Ya no lo quiero, no me interesa… ¡Haz lo que maldita gana quieras con todo…!-

 **-Te condenaste Bulma…-**

Tomé mi espada y ya por mi mente cientos de ideas para escapar imaginaba -Piensas pelear conmigo, eso no será fácil- Aún jugaba la carta de la mentira de que yo era más fuerte que el…

-Talvez, tú dices ser más fuerte que Freezer, pero… ¿Sabes que él tenía 4 formas?-

-Si-

-¿Y superaste esas 4 formas?-

-¿Quieres averíguarlo? _"Qué diablos estás diciendo Bulma, sal corriendo"_

-Yo solo tengo una transformación- Se levantó empezó a aumentar su ki y en ese momento creo que conocí el verdadero miedo.

Sentí un fuerte golpe en todo mi cuerpo producto de la energía que él expulsó, él no había tomado una siguiente forma, era el mismo, sin embargo, estaba casi segura que en nivel rondaba la tercera forma de Freezer, se acercó a mí, yo estaba en el piso y me tomó por la tela de mi chaqueta

-Esto Bulma es solo mi máximo poder, y mi segunda forma es al menos tres veces más fuerte que esto… Tu no eres nada a mi lado, eres una vil escoria que vino a venderme la idea de que era más fuerte que yo… **¡Solo una estúpida mujer!-**

Me estrelló en la pared, reboté en ella y caí en el piso, lo sentí acercarse, pero ya era muy tarde cuando me di cuenta una vez más con la fuerza de su energía me había llevado a la pared, está ya no soporto y colapso, estábamos fuera del edificio.

Me dejó en el piso y camino a mi lado.

Yo no se si fue el miedo o la impotencia o toda la culpa de saber que todo eso era mi culpa, me quede ahí en el suelo sin hacer nada, tal vez aún puede haber escapado.

-Escúchame Bulma, se que eres fuerte, por algo soldado de mi hermano eras, pero se que me mentiste respecto a muchas cosas, tiene suerte que no acabe contigo, a partir de hoy trabajas para mi-

Abrí los ojos sorprendida yo no esperaba eso

 **-¡Jamás trabajaré para ti!**

Me pateó en el rostro y aunque intenté detener el golpe no lo logré, ya de mi nariz salía sangre y sentía no podía respirar, fue que me levanté y aumente mi ki, el aura blanca me cubrió y fue que me di cuenta que las fuerzas especiales estaban detrás de él, no podía con Cooler, menos con los 4 juntos eso me desalentó.

Me abalance sobre con la intención de golpearlo, de verdad aumente mi fuerza todo lo que pude y se que en primera instancia el sí se sorprendió, logre unos golpes darle, mi espada no sirvió de mucho había caído desde el primer golpe dentro del edificio… Recibí un fuerte impacto en el estómago, muy fuerte, me dejó sin aire y me obligó a caer de rodillas y él volvió a patear mi cara, el golpe en la sien, un fuerte corte logro y la sangre empezó a molestar, estaba mareada y supe todo era mi culpa, yo me pude ahorrar eso, y mientras estaba en el suelo Cooler dijo algo la verdad no recuerdo que fue, dejé todo a un lado y me concentré en Trunks tenía que ser fuerte por él, había enfrentado muchas cosas tenía que sobrevivir por mi hijo cualquiera fuera el costo. También pensé en Vegeta y en nuestra unión sabía que él sentiría que estaba en problemas, no quería que el se preocupara, intenté relajarme entrar en un estado de meditación… Cuando solo te enfocas en algo y dejas todo a un lado, Vegeta no debía preocuparse por mi.

Me levanté le daba la espalda a Cooler, me limpié la sangre del rostro y la boca, entonces volví a entender lo que dijo.

 **-Maldita perra, trabajarás como parte de las fuerzas especiales y te encargarás de toda tarea que yo te de, agradece que te dejé con vida-**

 **-¡Maldito infeliz!-** Volví a aumentar mi Ki, y gire rápidamente, un fuerte, muy fuerte golpe le di en el rostro provocando saliera de él sangre de la herida, lo noté mientras entre él y yo una lluvia de golpes se daba, el atino varios y yo… Yo me estaba derrumbando, porqué enfocarse en estar concentrada en la batalla, calmada, ignorar el dolor de los golpes, las heridas, sentir no poder controlar tu fuerza y toda la culpa es muy difícil. Me alejé, ya no podía mantener mi fuerza, me dolía cada músculo, cada hueso y sabía además de las múltiples heridas que ya presentaba, mi cuerpo antes de eso ya estaba dañado por el Kaioken, tanta fuerza me destrozó y mi cuerpo no estaba recuperado para someterlo algo tan estresante.

- **Kame hame ha-** De mis manos la fuerte técnica salió y dio de lleno en el, no le hizo nada y yo caí de rodillas ya no tenía energía, hace meses desde la lucha de Freezer no peleaba realmente y si lo hubiera hecho con anterioridad me hubiera dado cuenta que no estaba bien, porqué en el embarazo no hice ningún esfuerzo y en el entrenamiento no hubo ninguno donde me sobrepasará, fue que entendí que el Kaioken que realice en verdad había dejado secuelas en mi cuerpo, que aún no sanaban y con ese enfrentamiento había agravado, aunque eso no importaba porque aunque estuviera bien, yo no era rival para el.

Cooler se acercó a mí yo seguía viendo el piso, ya había caído de rodillas.

-Me sorprendes, si eres fuerte, no más que mi hermano, pero superas a cualquiera de mis soldados, desde hoy considérate parte de mi ejército, purgaras planetas en mi nombre o te asesinaré-

En otra época, tal vez hace dos años cuando había perdido todo, cuando no tenía planeta ni familia, le hubiera dicho que me matara, que prefería morir que servirle, pero mi vida era diferente, tenía que luchar para volver con mi hijo, aunque tuviera que hacer lo más bajo que un alma es capaz de cometer, quitarle la vida aún inocente.

-Esto te costará muy caro Cooler- Fue lo último que dije, me desmayé.

…

Desperté, estaba en una camilla, me dolía el cuerpo, sentía algo viscoso en el rostro, era alguna pomada transparente, me senté en la cama, estaba segura que no me habían metido en una cámara de curación.

-¡O! ya despertó- Fue que me di cuenta que no estaba sola, un ser de baja estatura, que levitaba a mi lado, su piel era naranja, y la piel de su rostro era muy pálida, dos pequeñas protuberancias en su cabeza y vestía la armadura típica, llamó mi atención que no pudiera sentirlo.

Estaba confundida fue que ví mi ropa cubierta de sangre, me sentí asqueada por lo menos tenía dos días ahí, la mancha seca y la dura tela me lo indicaban.

La puerta del lugar se abrió y Zalsa entró, lo ví una sonrisa de burla reflejaba su rostro.

-¿Como está?-

Se dirigió al extraterrestre, yo me sentía un poco perdida, sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido.

-Está bien, se le administro medicamentos para las heridas internas y externas para evitar producir hematomas, sin embargo, las laceraciones tardarán en cerrarse.

Puse un poco más de atención en mi, al tocar mi rostro, aunque entumecido sentí una herida en el labio, en mi sien y en la nariz, en el rostro no tenía ningún dolor de hecho ninguna sensación, fuera de ahí todo me dolía.

-Bulma- Zalsa me habló, en mí ninguna expresión se reflejaba. -Sígueme te mostraré tu habitación- En ese momento estaba muy distraída, estaba molesta y lo seguí con un camino pesado, me dolían mucho las piernas más la derecha.

Llegamos a una habitación, no tenían seguridad la puerta simplemente con presionar el botón del suelo se desplegaba al techo, lo que ví no me gustó; una habitación con dos literas de dos camas, cada una.

-Aquí te quedarás, Cooler quiere verte-

Arrojó a mi un traje y armadura, seguía confundida.

-¿Compartiré habitación con alguien?-

-No es obvio-

-¿Quién?-

-Algunos soldados-

En ese momento preferí no decir nada al respecto

-Cuando esté lista iré a ver a Cooler-

-No conoces el lugar te esperaré y mas vale que te des prisa-

Me enojé de como él me hablaba, se suponía que era mi alumno -Largate Zalsa, sé perfectamente cómo llegar con Cooler, si te encuentro fuera de la habitación cuando salga esta vez sí te dejare ciego- Ahora si estaba segura Zalsa estaba muy lejos de convertirse en mi discípulo, más lejos aun mi confianza. -Pensé que podías ser mi amigo- No estoy segura si lo dije en voz alta, tal vez si me escuchó.

Cuando la habitación se cerró, ví solo una puerta tenía que ser el baño, fruncí mis rasgos que esa habitación estuviera ocupada por tres seres extraterrestres seguramente hombres no me parecía para nada bueno, abrí el baño, desordenado pero no sé veía sucio, tampoco es que hubiera mucho, si lo pensaba un poco no creo que las habitaciones de los soldados fueran utilizadas con regularidad, siempre en misiones ojalá ese fuera mi caso.

Me di un baño, asegurándome que la puerta estuviera segura, inspeccioné mi cuerpo, tenía una herida en el brazo izquierdo, raspones en las rodillas y mi pierna derecha, la verdad me dió un poco de miedo ver mi rostro, lo hice hasta después de cambiarme.

No tenía ninguna marca visible fuera de los cortes en mi labio y sien, no había moretón ni inflamación, entendí lo que dijo el doctor de no producir hematomas.

Salí y me senté en una de las camas en la orilla con las rodillas flexionadas, me sentía muy mal, pero trataba de calmarme.

 _"_ _Todo está bien Bulma, tienes que calmarte para poder regresar con Trunks"_

Muchas cosas por mi mente pasaron, ya estaba ahí y poco por el momento podía hacer para escaparme, tenía que reconocer el lugar, ganarme talvez a alguien.

Me asusté, Cooler había dicho que purgaría planetas… " _No_ " Estaba asustada de pensar que tendría que hacer algo que un día jure realizar y luego me arrepentí. " _Kamisama por favor que no sea nadie inocente"_ Luego recordé que Kamisama poco podía hacer por mi, eso me dió otro golpe a mí ya decaído estado de ánimo.

Hablaba conmigo misma _"Tienes que ser fuerte Bulma, todo, todo tiene una solución, el camino es difícil y tú sola te metiste en todos estos problemas, y tienes que encontrar la salida… No puedes dejarte tratar mal por nadie, Cooler de verdad me conocerá"_ Ya unas horas después mi mente más calmada y mi cuerpo menos adormecido de los analgésicos y sedantes empecé a sentir el dolor en mi cuerpo, ya estaba segura que Cooler en verdad era mucho más fuerte que Freezer, estaba preocupada por ello, sentí mis posibilidades ahí se volvían cada vez más pequeñas.

Luego pensé en mi, era obvio que no le ganaría a Cooler, pero tal vez hubiera hecho algo mejor si hubiera controlado mi fuerza, era muy inestable y me costaba mantenerla y formarla, recordé que nunca antes me había costado tanto hacer un Kame hame ha.

Intenté formar una pequeña esfera de energía en mi mano, lo logré, pero me costó mantenerla y en momentos ponía más energía de lo necesario y luego esta bajaba, no lo controlaba y noté que tal vez era más notorio que con anterioridad, debí dejar a mi cuerpo descansar, pero el esfuerzo en la pelea con Cooler solo empeoró las cosas para mi.

Intenté bajarme de la cama y al estirar mis piernas sentí un calambre en mi extremidad izquierda.

Apreté la mandíbula, me dolió bastante, entonces recordé un pequeño detalle que había olvidado.

 _Flashback._

 _Unas horas antes de partir de la Tierra con las fuerzas especiales estaba con Trunks, preparando mi estuche de cápsulas._

 _"_ _Todo listo" Pensé. Cargué a Trunks en mis brazos,_

 _-Vamos Trunks se me acaba de ocurrir algo para que tus tíos puedan llevarse a su viaje-_

 _Sali volando con el en mis brazos a la torre del maestro Karim, aprovecharía para despedirme y pedirle unas semillas para los chicos._

 _Baje en la torre, Yajirobe ya me había visto llegar._

 _-Hola Yajirobe-_

 _-Hola- Pronunció sin mucho interés, leía un libro_

 _-¿Y el maestro?-_

 _No tuvo que contestarmé ya el maestro subía las escaleras del piso inferior._

 _-Buenas tardes Bulma, ¿Vienes a visitarnos?-_

 _-En realidad vine a despedirme-_

 _-¿A dónde vas?-_

 _-Saldré fuera del planeta por unos días, acompañare a mis amigos a un planeta, será rápido regresaré en poco más de un mes-_

 _-¿Estás segura? Con todo lo que pasó creo que sería bueno que descansarás de tanta aventura no crees-_

 _-No es nada difícil, aunque si quería pedirle un favor mis amigos pues…- No quise decirle que ellos se irían a purgar planetas, debía encontrar una manera más sutil de decirle -Bueno puede que enfrenten algunos peligros y quería pedirle de casualidad si tiene algunas semillas-_

 _-Por supuesto, según entiendo ellos te ayudaron-_

 _-Si bastante-_

 _-Entonces es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos- Volteó a ver a Yajirobe -Trae las semillas del ermitaño que tengamos-_

 _De mala gana él se levantó y regresó con una pequeña vasija que acercó a mi._

 _-Por el momento solo tengo estas Bulma-_

 _Eran 13 semillas -No se preocupe maestro es más que suficiente-_

 _Las metí en mi bolsillo me despedí y regresé a la casa, en donde las guardé en una pequeña bolsa la que metí en mi estuche de cápsulas._

 _Fin del Flashback._

Y yo como siempre despistada y olvidadiza nunca se las dí a Ginyo.

Me levanté apresurada, regresé al baño a revisar mi ropa, la había guardado en mi cápsula en mi bota y ni rastro de ella.

-¡No…! ¡No!-

La tenía Cooler era más que obvio, revise mi ropa y en la bolsa interna de la chaqueta sentí algo, me emocioné pensando que era mi cápsula donde guardaba todo mi estuche, pero no era la cápsula donde había guardado mi nave, estaba maltratada y algo doblada sería muy difícil que la cápsula funcionará, podía repararla, pensé, en el estuche realmente no había nada que me pusiera en evidencia, la nave era la que si ellos inspeccionaban de verdad me pondría en peligro y no solo a mi si no a todos, pues la nave, su sistema de comunicación estaba conectado directamente a los laboratorios de la Tierra.

Dude mucho, pero ya no podía poner en riesgo más cosas, yo tendría que ser fuerte, destruí la cápsula en mi mano.

Escuché la puerta de la habitación abrirse, salí del baño no era ningún ki conocido.

Me encontré con dos seres de aspecto humanoide, de la misma raza que Zalsa y Jeice, solo que estos su piel era en tono lila y el otro en tono salmón, portaban la armadura tan común en ese lugar se sorprendieron bastante al verme, se vieron entre ellos cómo preguntándose si estaban viendo una ilusión.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Bulma… Me asignaron está habitación-

-Eres una mujer- Pronunció el de piel lila.

-Por supuesto…- No dije más me dirigí a la puerta tenía que hablar con Cooler y saber que había sucedido con mis cosas, pero uno de ellos el de piel lila me tomó del brazo -A dónde crees que vas-

No le contesté solo moví mi brazo para zafarme de el -No tengo por qué decirte a donde voy-

-Yo creo que si, estas en nuestra habitación, te aseguro te divertirás en estas cuatro paredes, me arrincono en la pared, yo solo me mantuve quieta, tuve un poco de miedo, me sentí débil, pero luego entendí que ellos no eran nada para mí, yo podía con todo… Yo era la gran Bulma Briefs tal vez una frase muy narcisista, pero me había sacado de muchos problemas al darme valor.

-¿Quién te golpeo preciosa?-

-Cooler- Pronuncie fría -Quieres saber por qué- El se acercó peligrosamente a mi cuello.

-Mmm hueles increíble… Si, dime por qué el señor Cooler te golpeo-

Lo tome del cuello en un rápido movimiento lo estrellé en el piso, tal vez me sobrepase su cabeza rebotó en el duro piso, el otro hombre se quedó sorprendido por mis movimientos, no se movió.

-Me golpeó porque yo tuve el valor de enfrentarlo-

Se estaba ahogando pataleaba, yo no lo iba a matar podía ser una vil escoria, pero yo no sería encargada de su castigo, lo solté, y tosió.

-Cuando regrese quiero esta habitación perfectamente limpia, una mujer como yo no puede vivir en un lugar asi, espero sigan mis órdenes o cuando regrese morirán-

…

Caminé siguiendo el ki de Cooler no era nada difícil, cubría casi todo el espacio lo que se hacía muy abrumador… Todo el camino pensé ¿Que haría? ¿Qué le diría…? Era claro que ya no podía valerme de mi fuerza, no me dejaría pisar por el, juré que nadie más me humillaría y aunque él fuera muy superior encontraría mi lugar, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que volver a la Tierra y pensé que no todo estaba perdido.

Unos minutos de camino después reconocí el lugar y supe me acercaba a la sala de Cooler y las fuerzas especiales estaban con él, entre sín anunciarme, trataba de que mi enojo fuera lo que en mi se demostrará y ocultara mi miedo, aunque fuera más grande.

Los 4 estaban parados hablando, yo llegue a interrumpir…

Noté en Cooler estaba conforme de verme en mi estado con las marcas evidentes en mi rostro.

-Resultaste mucho menos de lo que dijiste-

-¿Dónde están mis cosas Cooler?-

-Te refieres a esto- Abrió la palma de su mano dejando ver mi cápsula… -Debo decir que es muy interesante todo lo que aquí dentro hay… Demasiado de todo, me tomé la molestia de deshacerme de algunas cosas que no necesitas… Te permitiré conservar tus pertenencias, incluso el baúl donde guardas armas-.

Sentí un poco de alivio ahí estaban las semillas.

-¿Dónde está mi espada?-

Neiz camino a una esquina de la habitación, regreso y a mis pies arrojó mi espada, y fue que mis ojos empezaron a ponerse rojos, con intención de unas lágrimas derramar, estaba rota en dos la cuchilla estaba partida a la mitad… Y mientras la veía escuche que ellos se reían de mí, menos Zalsa, y fue que preste atención a la empuñadura de la espada y fue que mi di cuenta que no era la misma que Shenlong un día había concedido, era la que le había regalado a Zalsa, no entendí por qué, pero no preste atención estaba haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que me prometí, ya nadie me humillaría…

Levanté mi vista, ni una lágrima salió, me contuve todo lo que pude y los vi directo, pero ellos seguían riendo, forme un Kienzan en mi mano y lo lance a sus pies para que me prestarán atención.

Cooler se enojó, -En dos días sales a tu primera misión quiero un trabajo rápido y limpio, purgaran un planeta-

-No hemos aclarado algunos puntos-

-Tu no tienes nada que poder pedir-

-No tendrás las cosas fáciles conmigo, si no me asesinaste es porque sabes que me necesitas… Le temes a los Saya….- Caí de rodillas él había estrellado su puño a mi estómago.

-Conmigo aprenderás modales-

Tarde un poco, pero me levanté -No soy cómo cada maldito soldado que aquí tienes…- Me costaba hablar -Si trabajaré para ti, no será gratis ni fácil…-

-¿Dinero? Un pago, de verdad piensas que mereces un pago eres mi esclava… Acaso no lo entiendes, tal vez no eres tan inteligente también cómo presumes-

-¡Jamás dudes de mi inteligencia! Aclararemos las cosas-

-¿Qué quieres?-

No sabía exactamente qué pedir, no quería que me humillara más y tenía que ganar cierta confianza para caminar libremente en el lugar y encontrar la manera de escapar -No pienso compartir habitación, y tampoco seré un soldado más…-

-Esta base es nueva, compartirás habitación o duerme en el pasillo como gustes, y sobre ser soldado… No pretendes que te ponga como comandante o capitán verdad-

Me parecía tonto pedir eso, pero estaba muy lejos de librarme de las purgas y si me vería obligada en realizarlas serían lo más rápido que pudiera, tenía que lograr que fueran con el menor sufrimiento posible.

-Soy la más fuerte después de ti-

-No creo que superes a mis tres soldados principales juntos-

-Sabes que si, ponme de capitán o dame un escuadrón-

Note que lo pensó y dudo en contestarme -Es verdad, pero nada me garantiza que sigas mis órdenes-

-Dame un buen pago, comodidad, estatus- Tenía que hacer las cosas más creíbles -La muerte de los Sayayin y te juraré lealtad- Me sentí terrible diciendo eso, pero tenía que hacerlo para poder escapar.

-¿Un buen pago? ¿Cuánto esperas recibir?-

-500,000 unidades monetarias por misión-

Note que las fuerzas especiales se sorprendieron bastante.

-Era lo que Freezer me daba-

-¡Maldita perra como te atreves a…!- Neiz no termino de hablar cuando Cooler lo interrumpió.

-Bien, te daré el dinero, pero estas a prueba y juro que..-

Yo también lo interrumpí -Ya escuché eso antes Cooler, respetemos el acuerdo y como ya te dije de mi recibe lealtad-

-Ahora eres parte de las fuerzas especiales y comandante de mi ejército ¿Espero eso sea suficiente?-

-Por el momento si- El arrojó a mí la cápsula y yo salí de la habitación, solo recogí la funda de mi espada.

Antes de salir de la habitación el me detuvo una vez más -No quiero ninguna baja en las filas de mis soldados, si eso pasa tu sufrirás, tienes prohibido usar las camas de curación y como cualquiera aquí debes entrenar-

Lo ignoré y seguí caminando, me sentí muy mal, y no quería regresar a la habitación.

Caminé un rato por los pasillos, me encontré con varios soldados todos se me quedaban viendo y yo los ignoraba completamente, no estaba segura de la hora, pero cuando las luces en la base se volvieron tenues supe era tarde, regresé a la habitación, tuve un poco de problemas para encontrarla todo era igual, pero al final estaba frente a esa puerta y dentro los dos ki de hace rato estaban dentro.

Presione el botón y cuando la puerta se abrió cada uno descansaba en la cama de una de las literas uno leía un libro y el otro el que había intentado algo más conmigo comía algo.

Ví el lugar, no había mucha diferencia solo todo lo que antes regado estaba no se encontraba ahí.

-¿Hicieron lo que les dije?-

-Llamamos a los sirvientes y ellos se encargaron espero te valga-

-Espero se comporten… ¿Que cama está desocupada?-

-La de arriba… ¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Bulma-

-Yo soy Ader- Habló el de piel Salmón

Y el de tono lila resultó con el nombre de Roser

-¿De verdad te quedaras aquí?- Me preguntó Ader.

-Si… Más vale que se comporten-

-Hace rato me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? por qué eso que dijiste de enfrentar a Cooler es muy extraño-

-Soy la nueva comandante general-

Creo que se quiso reír pero no lo hizo.

-Eres mujer-

Me enoje por el comentario, pero ya ese día había sido bastante agotador para volver a pelear -¿Que acaso no hay mujeres en este ejército?-

-No-

-Me siento muy mal, y quiero descansar no me molesten-

La habitación no era muy grande y aunque en mi estuche había aun varias cápsulas no estaba segura de que contenían porqué cuando empaque como siempre en mi desorden ni siquiera las enumere no podía averiguar qué Cooler había dejado, que recordara que tuvieran solo para cápsulas la de mi ropa y la de mi baúl.

Saque la de mi baúl y la arroje al piso, los chicos se sorprendieron, los ignore rogué que mis semillas ahí estuvieran, para mi suerte lo estaban dentro de aquella bolsa negra las 13 semillas estaban.

De inmediato comí una las heridas se fueron y sentí mis fuerzas regresar, sentí un ki conocido acercarse y guarde rápidamente mi baúl, pocos minutos después la puerta se abrió era Zalsa.

Me sorprendí traía mi espada no me dijo nada, la arrojó a mí.

-Te advertí que él estaba enojado-

No supe qué decirle

-Deja de retarlo o te matará-

-…Gracias-

-Nunca voy a entenderte… No me des las gracias, aquí las cosas no son fáciles necesito algo de ti…- Se me quedó viendo fijamente -¿Cómo es que tus heridas desaparecieron?-

-Mi cuerpo se cura rápidamente-

Zalsa volteó a ver a los soldados en la habitación

-Cuidado con ella, si intentan algo Cooler acabará con ustedes, bueno si no es que ella los mata primero… Hablamos después Bulma-

No entendía a Zalsa, no entendí lo de mi espada, pero ya ese día solo quería descansar.

Subí a la cama y me acosté viendo la pared, no dormí ni ellos todo era silencio un silencio incómodo y yo solo pensaba en todo lo sucedido en el día, trataba de mantenerme tranquila.

Luego la puerta sonó una vez más no quise prestarle atención, escuché pasos y hablaron entre ellos, era una voz grave, algo cansada pero imponente, era algo fuerte.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó.

Yo fingí estar dormida.

-Se quedará aquí, dice que es nueva en las filas del ejército-

-Es una mujer-

-Si, pero ni lo piense Yoma, yo tomare ventaja de ella…- escuche un golpe.

-¡No me rebajes a tu nivel Roser! No sé quién es pero más les vale no haberle hecho nada-

Ya nadie dijo nada sentí que la cama se movió aquel se había acostado. Entonces pensé tal vez no todos ahí eran malos.

…

Dormí muy poco, no me sentía segura, ellos ya estaban dormidos y yo aún en la penumbra empecé a pensar en Vegeta y en Trunks, era muy difícil intentar estar calmada… Sentía que los estaba perdiendo y eso me llevó a derramar una sola lágrima, sentí la cama moverse, él estaba de pie, sentí que me veía.

-Hey tu se que estas despierta-

Me voltee a verlo, aunque el cuarto estaba oscuro, pronto las luces automáticas se encendieron al detectar movimiento. Lo ví un hombre mayor, parecía humano de hecho si no fuera por sus grandes orejas fácilmente pude haberlo confundido, era bastante alto, una barba algo grande adornaba su rostro, negra y unos cabellos grises, me llamaron la atención sus ojos en verde, un verde muy brillante casi fluorescente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Bulma-

-Yo soy Yoma, dime ¿Por qué lloras? Acaso estos imbéciles te hicieron algo-

-Ellos jamás podrían hacerme algo- Me senté en la cama -¿Cómo sabes que estaba llorando? Según yo no hice ningún ruido-

-Lo hiciste, no me tomes a mal está pregunta, pero qué haces aquí, no confío mucho en lo que ellos dijeron-

-Cooler me asignó está habitación… Soy nueva en el ejercitó-

-Nunca había escuchado de una mujer en las filas, ¿Que puesto desempeñaras? Enfermería o algo así-

-Soy la nueva comandante general-

El soltó una carcajada, pero no con burla, el en verdad pensó que estaba bromeando.

-Es verdad-

-Imposible-

-A veces lo imposible se vuelve real… Es algo difícil de explicar, creo a primera impresión que me no debo preocuparme por ti-

-Eres extraña, pero ya duérmete sea cual sea tus labores aquí, este lugar no es fácil, mucho menos para una mujer… Descansa Bulma-

Sentí que sus palabras eran sinceras, tal vez tenía razón y debía descansar, tenía que prepararme para todo lo que vendría y sabía me golpearía muy fuerte.

* * *

Extrañaba los capítulos largos… Gracias por leer, saludos y feliz fin de semana.


	19. Chapter 19

Ahora estaba condenada a seguir las órdenes de Cooler, tenía que encontrar mi camino para escapar de ese lugar y hasta que no lo encontrará tenía que sobrevivir ahí.

* * *

Desperté, más bien abrí mis ojos por qué dormir no era lo que esa noche para mi había sido, lo intenté, pero tanto en mi cabeza, y todo lo que había sucedido que solo tenía ganas de llorar…

Escuché un ruido en la cama debajo de mi, el hombre que solo hace horas ante mí se había presentado… Yoma se levantó y se estiró… Un bostezo y lo ví entrar al baño, yo me senté en la cama, no estaba cansada físicamente gracias a la semilla que en la noche comí, pero mi estado de ánimo era terrible, me sentía una basura y todo era mi culpa.

Me senté en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, me quedé un rato sin realmente hacer nada, peiné mi cabello con mis dedos, traté de desenredarlo lo mejor posible.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Yoma se me quedó viendo, yo trate de ignorarlo.

-¿Como dormiste?-

-No dormí-

-A un es bastante temprano, iré a desayunar ¿Gustas acompañarme?-

En ese momento recordé que tenía días sin ingerir un alimento, me voltee para tomar mi espada que había mantenido bajo la almohada, él se sorprendió al verla.

-No piensas matarme verdad-

-No… Yo no soy una asesina-

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?-

Agaché la cabeza él tenía razón -Me metí en problemas-

-No te conozco, pero se nota que eres buena persona y encontrar eso aquí es difícil, ¿Qué dices me acompañaras a desayunar?-

-Si- Di un brinco y me agache para sacar mi cápsula de mi bota -Tengo que cambiarme, podrías moverte- El se quitó y yo arroje la cápsula donde guardaba mi ropa, mi armario apareció, el estaba bastante sorprendido, tome unos jeans, una blusa y una sudadera, la verdad me sentía terrible con la armadura, solo conservaría las botas negras.

Volvía a encapsular todo y entre al baño a cambiarme, cuando salí él seguía en la misma posición recargado en el extremo de la litera.

-Niña debo decirte una cosa-

-Por favor llámame Bulma-

-Bulma… Hay una sola regla en está habitación, nadie absolutamente nadie toca mis cosas-.

Lo dijo con tono muy duro, eso no me gusto, estaba por hablar cuando el me interrumpió.

-A menos claro las pidas con anterioridad- Se agachó y debajo de la cama sacó una caja con libros, que pateó de nuevo hacia dentro -La mejor lectura del universo-

Sonreí, me causo gracia.

-Hey te ves bien cuando sonríes, ya vamos a comer-

El pasillo seguíamos hablando.

-¿De qué raza eres Yoma?-

-Mi raza se llama Vikas… ¿Y tú?-

-Soy humana-

-Humana… Jamás había escuchado de ellos-

-Soy la última, no quiero hablar de eso-

-Entiendo, tu ropa es muy extraña-

-No quiero llamar la atención-

-Créeme que tú robadas todas las miradas en este lugar, espero sepas defenderte-

-Eso no es problema-

Entramos al comedor, bastante grande, nada que no hubiera visto antes, varias mesas dispuestas con dos largas bancas a cada lado, la cocina y la barra donde todos los alimentos se servían, di unos pasos los que voltearon no me quitaron la vista de encima, yo no prestaría atención, seguía a Yoma. De las bandejas tomé una y me serví lo que de ahí mejor se veía, nos sentamos en una mesa, la comida fue silenciosa.

Poco a poco fueron llegando más soldados y yo me cubrí con el gorro.

-No creo que sirva de mucho- Comentó Yoma ante mi acción. -Deben conocerte dices ser la nueva comandante, jaja, un comandante no se esconde-

Era verdad no era un puesto que yo quisiera, pero no podía dejarme pisar por los demás, talvez ahora que pienso mejor las cosas con todo lo que me había sucedido llegue aún punto de inestabilidad en donde por momentos me sentía fuerte y luego débil, con miedo, o todo a la vez, me quite el gorro, dos soldados se sentaron en nuestra mesa, yo terminé mucho antes que Yoma y me levanté a dejar mi bandeja, creo que para los que me vieron fue una extraña acción, porque antes de llegar un sirviente ya estaba para recibirla.

Escuche que algo cayó de detrás de mí, era otro sirviente, un ser pequeño muy delgado con una cabeza grande su piel era azul pastel, con manchas moradas y sus facciones me recordaban a una lagartija, el había caído por un soldado que lo había pateado en la espalda.

-¡Maldito infeliz, que no entiendes mis palabras!- Voltea a mi alrededor nadie hacía nada, parecía entonces era algo normal, se agachó para golpearlo una vez más, pero yo me apresuré y detuve su puño con mi mano izquierda.

El sirviente salió corriendo y entonces si todos voltearon, Yoma al verme se levantó y se paró a un lado de mi.

 **-¡¿Quién diablos eres?!-** Me gritó el soldado.

-Mi nombre es Bulma, no lo olvides- Voltee a ver a Yoma -Te veré después- Pase a un lado de él y me tomó del hombro de una manera agresiva, me solté de él y seguí caminando, pero noté que su ki aumentó, no era fuerte, me gire y en el movimiento saque mi espada con la cual lo amenace en el pecho, el ya no se movió, varios en las mesas se levantaron, sentí el ki de Cooler acercarse y sabía era por mi.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a mi- Pronuncie muy fría, el ki de Cooler se sentía cada vez más cerca.

-¿De quién eres puta?-

Ese comentario me estaba denigrando bastante y eso me hizo enojar acerqué más mi espada y el retrocedió.

…

 **-¡Te dije que no quería bajas en mis filas!-** Cooler habló de detrás de mí.

Yo me voltee para verlo -No lo iba a matar, solo dañarlo gravemente-

-No me gustan los juegos-

-A mi si- Sentí una presión en el cuello y cuando parpadee el ya me tenía sostenida del cuello, mis pies dejaron de tocar el piso, le encaje las uñas en sus manos tratando de zafarme, pero me fue imposible, al final me soltó y yo caí en el piso.

 **-Tu insolencia ante mi te terminara matando, ¿Cómo Freezer te aguanto tanto?-**

Después de toser un poco le conteste -Porque me necesitaba igual que tu-

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude, ambos nos veíamos y yo no lo dejaría de ver a los ojos, era una manera de retarlo.

-Disputarás tu puesto ahora-

-¿Mi puesto?-

Cooler sonrió y supe no sería nada bueno -Claro yo ya tengo un comandante general y para que puedas tomar su puesto tienes que vencerlo-

-¿Porque hacer eso si sabes el resultado?- El no dijo nada y salió.

Yo me enojé, después una alarma sonó y todos en el comedor salieron hasta quedar vacío.

-Creo que ya empiezo a creerte…- Me habló Yoma.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Esa alarma es por el reto al líder-

-¿Reto al líder?-

-Si alguien reto un puesto alto, si tú quieres una jerarquía más alta tienes que derrotar al que este el puesto, es una lucha frente a todos los soldados, un espectáculo… Es entrenado, apuestan y hacen ese tipo de cosas-

-¿Tienes dinero?-

-Algo, ¿Acaso quieres apostar?-

-No, mejor te diré que apuestes todo lo que tienes a mi-

-¿En verdad vas a pelear? No me lo tomes a mal, pero no te ves muy fuerte-

-Confía en mi- Salimos del comedor sentí la mayoría de los ki en el planeta en un solo lugar, la gran plataforma donde las naves aterrizaban, parecía un espectáculo, un improvisado campo de batalla, los soldados unos en el suelo y otros flotando a diferentes alturas permitiendo la vista de todos a un espacio en el centro Cooler superior a todos en una orilla alado de las fuerzas especiales esperaba y sabia era por mi, fue ahí cuando entendí que Cooler era más salvaje que Freezer, Yoma se quedó en el público y me acerqué una vez más al él.

-No crees que es mucho espectáculo-

-Es una tradición aquí-

Sabía que se burlaba y divertía -¿Que tengo que hacer?-

-Vencer al que por el momento es mi comandante general-

-¿Qué necesidad hay de esto sí ya sabes el resultado?- Me crucé de brazos, mi intención era sonar altanera.

- **Baja al suelo Bulma pelea y cállate-**

Supe que no tenía opción a si lo hice, varios gritos se oían muchos de ellos en insultos y obscenidades ante mi, ellos pensaban que en verdad todo era una broma, me sentí un poco cohibida me recordó aquella vez cuando peleé mi mano con Tagev, esa vez no estaba bien, aunque esta vez estaba peor. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos encontrando el valor, sabía tenía que calmarme nadie en esa base además de Cooler y las fuerzas especiales podían darme verdaderos problemas.

Mi vista se enfocó en un soldado que toco el piso de la arena, su piel era verde, un verde esmeralda en partes más claras, fornido, llevaba una armadura plateada en el torso y debajo una especie de pantalón negro que encima se cubría con una tela roja sujeta con un cinturón, botas blancas. Sus rasgos y piel iguales a los de un reptil, dos colmillos sobresalían.

Se me quedó viendo fijamente, el no era muy fuerte lo sentí en su ki, pero si era comandante algo especial debía tener. Estoy segura de que inspecciono cada parte de mi cuerpo.

 _"Cálmate, nadie te puede hacer sentir inferior a menos que tú lo dejes… Si estos imbéciles quieren show lo tendrán"_

Me acerque a el.

-Conque tú me retaste… Solo eres un aperitivo-

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-Soy Kyabira-

-Yo soy Bulma…- Suspire -Te recomiendo que te rindas, no quiero hacerte daño-

Una fuerte carcajada salió de él y muchos del público que lograron escuchar, Kyabira se elevó a la altura de Cooler y reverenció.

-¿Señor en verdad quiere que pelee con ella?-

Cooler no contestó simplemente hizo un ademán con la mano, el bajo y se paró frente a mi.

La sudadera que me había puesto me quedaba muy grande, era una que había conservado de Yamcha eran cómodas para dormir, pero no para pelear, no quería quitármela mucho menos ahí, pero no me arriesgaría.

Me la quité junto a la espada, las pensaba dejar en el suelo, pero Yoma estaba bastante cerca se las di a él, mientras ignoraba todos los gritos libidinosos hacia mi.

Me acerqué una vez más a él -¿Seguro que no quieres rendirte?- El se volvió a reír.

-Mujer todo el público aquí presente sabe el resultado de esto, la que debería rendirse eres tú, si lo haces te concederé el honor de compartir mi cama-

En ese momento pensé las palabras de Kamisama aquellas que el me había dicho sobre mi origen.

 _"Le pedí a Shenlong que creara un ser basado en la idea de un humano pero que fuera poderoso, que guardara en el una energía que sorprendiera que no fuera visible, capaz de cuidar a la Tierra… El concedió el deseo y me dio a ti, una pequeña bebé de ojos y pelo azul"_

Shenlong había cumplido nadie, nunca nadie me consideraba fuerte hasta que me veía pelear… Sonreí una sonrisa que tantas veces había visto en Vegeta, una sonrisa con algo de cinismo porque yo sabía el final de ese encuentro y les demostraría a cada uno de los que ahí estaban quién era Bulma Briefs… Creo que eso me salió bien, lo que de ahí siguió acabo con toda mi confianza.

-No me rendiré, tendré piedad y no te mataré-

El no era tan fuerte como las fuerzas especiales, pero cerca estaba y seguramente alguna habilidad tendría… Pero no estaba para averiguarla, sabía que se confiaría de mi, y yo actuaría.

Cooler levantó su brazo derecho y todos guardaron silencio, cuando bajo el brazo indicó el encuentro había iniciado.

Ninguno de los dos nos movimos, el dió un paso cerca de mi y extendió los brazos.

-Te dejaré dar el primer golpe, vamos hazlo así podrás dar uno-

Muchos rieron, sabía debía evitar utilizar ataques de ki lo menos que pudiera mi cuerpo no estaba recuperado y mis malestares se habían agravado en la pelea con Cooler.

Me valdría de golpes solamente para vencerlo, hace poco el maestro Roshi en uno de los entrenamientos me había regañado por solo utilizar ataques de ki en el entrenamiento, dijo que olvidaría cómo golpear… -¿Estas seguro?, te dolerá-

Kyabira volvió a reír, en verdad todo era gracioso para el.

Entonces volvía sonreír -Tu lo pediste- Me abalance sobre el con la intención de golpearlo en el estómago y sabía el detendría el golpe, en un rápido movimiento antes de impactar como en una ilusión aparecí detrás de él y le di una muy fuerte patada en la cabeza.

Lo llevo varios metros a volar y yo me acomodé el pelo, fue que me hice una nota mental _"Cortarme el largo cabello que ya era muy molesto"._ El golpe no le afectó tanto que ya estaba levantándose y dirigiéndose a mi para intentar golpearme,

Yo detuve cada uno de los golpes, luego me tomó del brazo y me giro, tenía la intención de someterme sosteniendo mis brazos tras mi espalda, pero yo aproveche el movimiento para darle un muy fuerte golpe en las costillas con mi codo, se quejó, soltó mi brazo izquierdo y yo lo lleve hacia atrás para pegarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, el era bastante resistente, me llevaría varios golpes someterlo.

Ya no estaba pendiente de la reacción de los soldados que presenciaban la pelea, pero me di cuenta que Kyabira ya se estaba tomando las cosas enserio, supe si tendría que utilizar ki.

Me aleje rápido y sencillo, prepare una esfera de ki en mi mano izquierda mientras el se acercaba me di cuenta que me estaba costando hacerla, cada vez más cerca gire con la intención de una vez más golpearlo con mi pie en el rostro y el leyó mis movimientos entonces cuando casi estaba por pegarle y el detener mi pierna lleve mi mano derecha al suelo para apoyarme y girar mi muñeca para en vez de patearlo en el rostro al girar con mi otra pierna lo golpé en su costado derecho, fue un muy fuerte golpe que lo obligó a caer.

 **-Maldita sea-**

De cada una de mis manos dos kienzan formé que lancé a sus lados y mientras los esquivaba empecé a formar un Kame hame ha, y lo lancé directo a el, término varios metros lejos, me arrepentí cuando ví que no se movió, me había sobrepasado, me concentré en su ki, estaba vivo..

.

.

.

Era silencio total, Cooler bajo a mi hasta casi toparnos.

-Mátalo-

Yo abrí los ojos muy grandes, aún no estaba preparada para eso. -Creí que ya no querías bajas en tus filas-

-Cambie de opinión-

Su voz era tan dura, tan fria, sentí que empezó a enojarse, camine está el ya inconsciente extraterrestre, no quería hacerlo, de verdad no quería, pero Cooler me estaba amenazando y trate de ver el mejor lado de lo que estaba por hacer… Seguramente era un asesino, responsable de miles de muertes de inocentes personas, estaba inconsciente ya no sufriría dolor, todos me veían y más nerviosa me sentí.

Estaba por matarlo un rápido rayo de ki en la cabeza, acabaría con él rápidamente, apunte a él y antes de disparar un fuerte grito me detuvo.

 **-Detente-** Cooler había gritado.

Se volvió a acercar a mi, me rodeo, y supe las cosas se complicarían más para mi.

-Es mi impresión o dudaste en matarlo, cada día resultas para mí más extraña, cada vez te creo menos… O tal vez solo desobedeces mis órdenes-

Yo no conteste no supe cómo hacerlo, solo no aparté la vista de el.

Cooler se enojó más lo sentí, ¿Por qué diablos no mate a Kyabira? Me hubiera ahorrado todo eso, tal vez si lo hubiera pensado más iba purgar planetas que importaba otra vida, a todo el dolor que estaba por recibir.

Cooler se elevó y caminó hasta el centro levantó la mano y el poco ruido que había término.

Grito **-Escuadrón D… Ataquenla-**

Yo abrí los ojos como nunca en mi vida, de ahí decenas de soldados se acercaban a mi,

…

..

.

Quería que fuera una mentira, pero estaba muy lejos de eso, no sé con cuantos exactamente pelee, creo que menos de 50, la verdad no puedo asegurarlo, en las enseñanzas del maestro una vez el me dijo que en una batalla campal donde para todos yo fuera el único oponente tenía que derribarlos no pelear, de ahí cada uno que se me acerco de mi recibió golpes, perdí la noción del tiempo, solo me enfoque en que dejaran de atacarme, era algo muy desesperante, me perdí un momento y ellos aprovecharon para molerme a golpes, solo seguí por mi hijo, por mi pequeño Trunks, aumente mi ki el aura me cubrió y varios de los que me atacaron retrocedieron, creo que en ese momento deje de ser yo, termine derrivando a cada uno de los que se acercaron a atacarme, golpes de mi parte en las piernas y cualquier parte del cuerpo que los inmovilizara.

Al ultimo que me enfrenté le rompí el brazo a tal grado que el hueso desgarro su carne, ya todos me veían, me di cuenta que estaba sangrando de la pierna, producto de un corte no profundo pero extenso y ahí todo mi cuerpo presentaba raspones y una quemadura en el brazo de algún ataque de energía.

Cooler voló a mi para evitar pisar los malheridos -Felicidades eres mi nueva comandante general… Prepárate es solo el comienzo, conmigo no tendrás las cosas fáciles cómo con Freezer aquí tu te ganaras los privilegios seas fuerte o no… Si cumples bien con tu trabajo tal vez algun di seas de confianza- Se acerco a mi oído y me susurró -Llamas tanto mi atención que estoy dispuesto a perdonar tu insolencia y divertirme contigo-

Para mí todo ahí murió.

-Ahora ve a entrenar, te recuerdo que tienes prohibido utilizar las cámaras de curación-

Nunca había pasado por algo así, jamás me había sentido tan humillada, todos se fueron poco a poco, todos se alejaron y los heridos fueron auxiliados por los demás, yo no me moví, todo se movía a mi alrededor cómo en una de esas películas mudas que el abuelo miraba con frecuencia,

Después todo paso a silencio, ya no había nadie ahí.

Entonces caí de rodillas y me puse a llorar, me quede llorando, todo era horrible y apenas era el inicio.

* * *

 **Suspiro mientras escribo esto, los capítulos que siguen no serán fáciles, ni de escribir ni para nuestra protagonista.**

 **¿No les a pasado que todo les sale mal en un dia?... Hoy es ese día para mí, desde temprano me atore en un ejercicio de contabilidad que no me cuadraba por 1,205 pesos ¡Jamás se me olvidara esa cantidad! Los que alguna vez llevaron contabilidad lo entenderán, jaja… Ademas de eso mi examen de mañana de derecho fiscal, y una práctica de mi clase de Aduanas.**

 **Demasiado para un fin de semana, luego para seguir sumándole hoy actualizaría seguir a la razón o al instinto, pero cuando quise tomarme esos 10 minutos de descanso para publicar el capítulo que ya tenía preparado… ¡Mi computadora no encendió, ya hice de todo y nada funciona, murió!**

 **Estaba bastante estresada, estaba harta de artículos del código fiscal, aduanas y los estados financieros que no cuadraban que literal me tire en la cama, necesitaba un descanso.**

 **Recordé esa frase de Dios aprieta, pero no ahorca… Mientras yo moría de estrés en mi cuarto mis amigos me estaban organizando una fiesta sorpresa… "Ahora escribo con una sonrisa" Mañana cumplo 20 años y mis amigos levantaron mi día con la sorpresa que me tenían.**

 **Mejor aun hace unas horas llego un correo de mi maestro de fiscal cancelando mi examen¡… Cuando mi amiga me dijo brinque de emoción. Mi novio cuadro mis estados financieros, pobrecito nosotros en plena fiesta y el en la cocina con la calculadora.**

 **De verdad me salvaron de morir de estrés.**

 **Cosas que pasan, y en verdad en estas situaciones aprendes a valorar cosas tan valiosas que tienes y que a veces dejas en la cotidianidad.**

 **Me temo que estoy en periodo final de semestre lo que para mi significa un mes de medio dormir y mucho café, jaja, vida de universitaria.**

 **No quería dejarlos sin capitulo, la verdad con lo que paso de mi computadora no pude actualizar, pero en mi celular tenía este avance y quise compartírselos, es poquito, pero quería avisarles que no actualizare por un tiempo.**

 **No les doy una fecha para actualizar, pero prometo hacerlo lo más rápido que pueda.**

 **Les mando un fuerte, muy fuerte abrazo y saludos**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dicen que las cosas se acomodan, adelante unos proyectos, logre arreglar mi computadora y hoy que tuve el día libre que mejor que publicar capitulo … Gracias por leer**

* * *

Todo me golpeó muy fuerte estaba a punto de cometer la peor de las acciones en mi vida, estaba a nada de condenar mi vida a la carga de la muerte de miles de vidas, no podía dejarme caer ante Cooler, podía pisotearme, pero yo encontraría la manera de escapar.

* * *

Estaba en la cama, estaba muy adolorida nunca había hecho tanto esfuerzo, mantenía mis ojos cerrados, sentí un ki con el que ya había convivido acercarse, ya era tarde.

La puerta se abrió era Yoma.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

Yo no le contesté, la verdad no tenía ganas, miraba fijamente el techo.

-Estoy muy impresionado, eres muy fuerte... -

…

Yo seguí sin decir nada

-Bulma, puedes ser fuerte pero una herida infectada mata a cualquiera-

Era verdad la herida que mantenía en la pierna seguía sin ninguna sutura, ni siquiera me había tomado el tiempo de limpiarla, me dolía mucho, no quería moverme.

-Si gustas te puedo llevar a la enfermería-

-No gracias- Tenía las semillas del ermitaño, pero, aunque fueran varias no podía darme el lujo de gastarlas -Yo iré sola-

-Bien-

Baje de la cama, la pierna y el brazo me molestaban, antes de eso me metí y cambie, la ropa que traía había quedado inservible por la batalla, me puse un short para evitar que la tela rozará la herida y una blusa cualquiera.

Caminé hasta encontrar la enfermería donde el mismo extraterrestre de la vez pasada me ayudó, suturó la laceración de mi pierna y curo la quemadura en mi piel gracias a una pomada.

Ahora caminaba con una venda que cubría gran parte de mi pierna, me sentía extraña y recuerdo que pensé muchas cosas antes de volver a la habitación, y todo terminaba en mi pequeño Trunks y Vegeta.

Sabía que mientras los días pasaran y yo no regresará Bardock y los demás se preocuparían y saldrían a buscarme o se contactarían con las fuerzas especiales, solo rogaba poder escapar lo más rápido de ahí, y aunque no me sentía bien, mi meta para el siguiente día era empezar a buscar información.

Regrese a la habitación, ya estaban ahí Roser y Ader no dijeron nada, Yoma leía un libro.

Subí a la cama e intenté dormir, estaba muy cansada, cerré mis ojos y cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado la noche, esta vez sí dormí creo producto del cansancio.

...

Baje de la cama, necesitaba darme un baño, ni Roser ni Ader estaban, solo Yoma.

-Buenos días-

-Hola-

-Veo que pudiste descansar-

-Si- Trate de estirarme, la venda del brazo me molestó, saque mi cápsula de debajo de mi almohada tenía que sacar ropa.

-Bulma me gustaría hablar contigo-

Voltee a ver a Yoma, sonaba serio, solo tenía dos días conociéndolo, pero me generaba confianza, lo ví indicándole que lo estaba escuchando.

-Es difícil estar aquí, no entiendo las razones por las que te encuentras aquí, y no pido que me las expliques… Yo siempre me he sentido orgulloso de decir que puedo ver lo que realmente son las personas y cómo ya te dije, muy pocos como tú he conocido-

-No entiendo a qué te refieres-

-Eres buena persona… No dejes que eso se pierda aquí-

Esas palabras cambiaron por completo la perspectiva que tenía de ese lugar.

-Muchos de los que se ven obligados a estar aquí, no son buenas personas, pero no es su culpa, las personas son débiles y en ocasiones el entorno juega un papel importante en cómo se comportan… Estoy seguro que si yo no tuviera mis libros y mis recuerdos ya sería igual que la mayoría… No los culpo, casi todos la verdad no tienen nada, perdieron a sus familias o incluso su planeta y cuando no tienes nada a que aferrarte eres muy manipulable por la misma conciencia o alguien más… Vivir aqui no es fácil y poco a poco eso te consume… Talvez tú puedas cambiar eso-

-¿Yo?-

-Siento que eres especial… Y yo no creo en las coincidencias si estás aquí es por algo-

En ese momento no entendía a lo que el se refería.

-Talvez tú puedas darle vida a este lugar, no sé si me explico… Aquí todo es lucha de poder y muerte… Cuando te veo aunque en este momento estés triste de verdad creo que tú corazón es bueno y en eso me genera paz, no cambies, actúa tal y como realmente eres, tal vez seas quién les devuelva la esperanza…-

-¿Esperanza de que?-

-La esperanza de salir de este lugar… Hay rumores- Bajó su tono de voz -Que lord Freezer murió, ¡Entiendes…! Existe la esperanza de salir de las garras de Cooler-

Ahí todo cambió, era verdad no todos los que ahí estaban aceptaban sus actos, seguramente tal las palabras de Yoma la mayoría ahí estaban obligados, rogando un día volver a ver a sus familias.

Estaba segura que no eran todos, pero había la posibilidad de lo que Yoma me decía fuera verdad, porque hasta en ese momento mi plan era actuar como la Bulma que había creado para la mentira de Cooler… Pero entonces recordé mi estancia con los Sayayín yo siempre actúe como era y al final terminaron siendo mis amigos y mi familia… Y fue que me pregunte ¿Porque no ganarme de buena manera al ejército de Cooler? La Bulma real, la persona que realmente era… Podía actuar en una combinación de mi personalidad con la mentira que a Cooler le había creado. Haría amigos y encontraría lo bueno de las personas, aliados, la manera de escapar y vencer a Cooler.

Sonreí, aunque sabía que lo que me esperaba me sería muy difícil había la posibilidad de encontrar algo bueno de todo ello y tal vez en el camino llevarme a más amigos, y regresar con mi hijo.

-Freezer si murió yo estuve en esa pelea-

Yoma se levantó sorprendido -¿Quién fue?-

-El príncipe de los Sayayín Vegeta-

-...Con que un Sayayín, no era lo que esperaba tampoco se les conoce por ser exactamente buenos, pero se que actúan con medidas… ¡Que va!... No importa son mejores que Freezer-

-Muchas gracias Yoma me acabas de recordar quién soy, te prometo que no voy a cambiar, vamos a encontrar lo bueno de este lugar… Traeremos esperanza y confianza a los soldados-

Yoma me sonrió -Quiero confesarte algo yo no quiero ir a purgar planetas, pero me están obligando y temo que tengo que hacerlo, aunque me duela, aunque sea algo muy difícil, lo haré, cargaré mucho peso en mi alma, pero tengo que hacerlo, mi bebé me espera-

No pude contenerme, me paré, lo abrasé y en verdad lo sorprendí.

-¿Tu bebé?-

-Mi hijo… Por favor no le digas a nadie-

-No te preocupes… Sabes hace tiempo que no recibía un abrazo, desde que perdí a mi familia-

-Lo lamento-

-Si… Algún día los dioses me permitirán reunirme una vez más con ellos-

-Te prometo que voy a luchar para sacarlos de aquí y si no puedo, prometo que mataré a Cooler-

-Ayer te vi pelear, sé que eres fuerte, pero ¿Realmente tienes la fuerza para vencer a Cooler?-

-No… Pero aprendí que lo imposible a veces se vuelve posible, tengo muchas cosas porque luchar y créeme que eso puede hacer cosas increíbles de mi… Cueste lo que cueste reclamaré la felicidad que se me está arrebatando-

-Me da gusto oír palabras alentadoras en este lugar-

-Necesito que me ayudes, confiaré en ti, pero tienes mucho que explicarme-

-Bien-

Pase un largo tiempo platicando con Yoma, me explicó que el ejército estaba dividido en cuatro tipos de soldados; los escuadrones que se clasificaban en A, B, C, D, además de los trabajadores de área, cada uno se diferenciaba por una banda de diferente color que mantenían en el brazo izquierdo, era fácil identificarlos.

Me comentó que era imposible escapar del planeta porque todas las naves a disposición tenían un sistema de comunicación que mandaba una señal directa al centro de control, cuando alguna de estas salía del planeta.

Además de que cada una de las naves necesitaba diferentes claves de acceso que sólo serían proporcionadas cuando se requerían para una misión y que en cada despegue cambiaban la clave… Ahí supe que mi manera de escapar sería en alguna de las misiones con una nave que yo construyera o lograr manipular el sistema de seguridad y cualquiera de las dos sería difícil.

Tenía que demostrar quién era yo... Bueno en cierta medida iba a demostrar mi actitud, entrelazada con la Bulma que le había creado a Cooler.

Me di un baño rápido, tenía la armadura que se me había proporcionado... La odiaba, me recordaba el infierno en el que estaba, por lo que tomé de mi ropa, me dije que sí iba actual como realmente yo era, pues me iba a vestir como realmente me gustaba. Cepille mi cabello lo mejor que pude ya estaba largo y decidí cortarlo, con ayuda de mi espada, lo tomé en una coleta y lo recorté por debajo de mis hombros lo mejor que pude.

Me puse un vestido de tipo camisón de color rojo y unos tenis blancos, cambie los vendajes de mi hombro y pierna y salí a comer, ya había pasado el desayuno.

Caminaba con total confianza, llegue al comedor tome una bandeja y me senté en una mesa que estaba vacía… Las miradas iban y venían, pero nadie decía nada, Cooler me había dicho que tenía que entrenar pero para nada le haría caso.

Comía tranquilamente, cuando escuche un grupo en otra mesa hablando era de mi, rieron, nose que dijeron pero por sus expresiones supe que era conmigo, uno de ellos se levantó, lo observé me había llamado la atención que en ese lugar la mayoría de soldados que habían visto pertenecían a la misma raza que Jeice, seguramente Cooler había tomado el planeta, su piel era de un tono verde cómo Zarbon pero más claro y su pelo era amarillo y corto, pero lo que realmente me importo es que tenía una banda negra en el brazo lo que indicaba que era piloto de naves, él podía darme bastante información, varios de sus amigos lo golpearon incitándolo a que se me acercara, ya estaba entendiendo lo que sucedía.

El se acercó y yo fingí no prestar atención…

-Oye-

Lo voltee a ver -¿Que?-

Estaba bastante nervioso -Veraz yo…-

Me dió cierta ternura me hizo recordar a Krillin cuando hablaba con una mujer.

-Tu que- Hablé muy seria y noté que se puso nervioso.

-Yo…-

Estaba bastante nervioso

-No...nos sorpren...diste bastante… y eres mujer..y-

Torcí mis labios -Tu me recuerdas alguien, me imagino que tus amigos te incitaron a venir conmigo… Por qué siento que hay dinero de por medio-

Abrió los ojos sorprendido -No me mates por favor-

Entonces no pude evitar reír -Siéntate-

-¿Que?-

-Que te sientes-

Temeroso lo hizo.

-Te diré qué haremos… Aunque primero dime ¿Cuánto dinero se ve implicado en todo esto?-

-5,000 por cabeza-

-No crees que es muy poco dinero por tu vida-

Lo ví tragar saliva los dedos de sus manos se contrajeron no sé si de miedo o de nervios.

-Yo… Yo… Perdón me ire-

-Tranquilo no te voy a hacer nada… pero, llegaremos a un acuerdo en primera me darás la mitad del dinero… Y me deberás un favor-

-¿En… enserio?-

-Por supuesto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Caiter-

-Y dime Caiter ¿Qué es exactamente lo que se apostó?-

-Que no me podía acercar a ti sin recibir un golpe o rechazo-

Sonreí -Yo soy Bulma… Y se me ocurre algo mejor- Me levante -Vamos Caiter, salgamos de aquí-

-¿De verdad no me matarás?-

-Pues si me sigues insistiendo tal vez lo haga- Volví a reír, por un momento olvide todo.

Ambos salimos nos dimos cuenta que todos nos veían.

…

En el pasillo estábamos hablando él seguía nervioso.

-Entonces trabajas con las naves-

-He...si-

-O, sabes me gustaría si pudieras mostrarme una nave, como soy nueva y todo eso-

-Yo podría mostrarte una-

Sentí un ki que no me agradaba cerca, y luego lo ví, era Doore y me estaba buscando.

-Cooler quiere verte-

-Caiter después hablamos-

El no dijo nada, camine siguiendo a Doore.

…

Una vez más frente a Cooler no quería sentirme intimidada, pero no podía evitarlo, añoraba que Vegeta me salvará, pero eso era muy fantasioso cuando él ni siquiera sabía que yo estaba desaparecida y en la última llamada yo dije que lo buscaría.

Regrese a la realidad cuando el me habló.

-¿Y tu armadura?-

-No la voy a utilizar-

-Te ves ridícula-

Note la sonrisa en su rostro le encantaba burlarse de mí -No me interesa lo que pienses de mi-

Su tono de voz paso a ser muy duro, frío y su cola se mecía de un lado a otro -Te di la orden de entrenar-

-Lose-

-Y la razón de que no sigas mis órdenes ¿Cuál es?-

-Me sentía mal-

-Tu tienes la habilidad de sacarme de quicio… En 10 minutos tu primera misión sale del planeta te advierto que no será un planeta fácil, apresúrate, quiero un trabajo rápido y limpio-

Sentí que mi sangre se heló por completo.

-El planeta está a solo horas de distancia, estoy limpiando todo el entorno que rodea este planeta… Acaba…-

-Se perfectamente que hacer no necesito explicaciones-

-Escúchame Bulma… Escucha mi consejo piensa que es lo que quieres, sigue con tu actitud y sufre o acepta tu realidad a mi lado y llévate la gloria-

" _Jamás trabajaría para ti"_ Fue lo que pensé, di la vuelta el me detuvo una vez más.

-Zalsa y el escuadrón D irán contigo-

Era el mismo escuadrón con el que había peleado, salí de ahí y Zalsa venía tras de mi-

…

Subimos a la nave ya todos los soldados estaban arriba, cuando subimos todos se nos quedaron viendo.

-Hola-

Me vieron como si estuviera loca por haberlos saludado, Zalsa también me volteó a ver, para mi suerte Caiter estaba ahí, programando algunas cosas en el mando de control. Ignoré todo y me acerqué a el.

-Caiter me alegra que estés en está misión-

-He...Comandante...Yo-

-Dime… ¿Me enseñarás todo con respecto a la nave?-

-Si, claro… Yo-

Fue que voltee a ver a los demás soldados, todos nos miraban.

-Que tanto miran, ¡Pónganse a hacer algo!-

Caiter me explico todo con respecto a la nave, me di cuenta que sería muy difícil manipular todo el sistema para lograr liberar una nave de todos los controles de seguridad.

…

Una hora después de platicar Zalsa se acercó a mí.

-Tenemos que hablar-

Nos alejamos de todos -¿Que pasa?-

-Te advertí que dejes de retar a Cooler, te matara-

-No lo hará, me necesita- Lo ví, se enojó y no entendí el porqué.

-¿Te gusta el dolor acaso? ¿Quieres vivir todos los días sufriendo como ayer?-

-¡Claro que no…! Pero tal vez me lo merezco por todo lo que voy a hacer en este momento-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-En la nave me dijiste que no te gustaba matar-

-Esas no fueron mis palabras-

-Pues eso fue lo que yo entendí… Tal vez todo lo que me está pasando y lo que viví es el castigo por todo lo malo que he hecho…-

-¡Yo no hice nada para vivir esta miseria!-

Creo que a partir de ahí mi perspectiva de Zalsa cambio, y me pregunté ¿Qué era lo que quería decir?

Negó con la cabeza, noté que no le gusto pensar en eso -En unos 20 minutos llegamos tú das las órdenes si fallas depende de mí, pero has tu trabajo, se fue dejándome con muchas dudas, y unos documentos que contenían información del planeta y los habitantes.

Creo que de ahí todo se vuelve confuso, estaba muy asustada, pero tenía que hacerlo y supe que me estaba condenando… Pero si no seguía las órdenes nunca me ganaría la confianza de Cooler, dudaría más de mi y mis posibilidades de escapar cada día se volverían más lejanas, antes que la nave aterrizara quise dejar las cosas claras con los soldados, dispuestos en varios lugares de la nave a minutos de aterrizar se acercaron a la salida.

Yo estaba ahí, mi baúl estaba fuera, mi vestido lo había cambiado por un pantalón negro y una blusa del mismo color, me puse unos mitones de un morado oscuro y cambié mi espada la otra que mantenía en el baúl, no usaría la espada del deseo de Shenlong para matar inocentes.

Me acerque a los soldados no se notaban felices de estar aquí, no miraba a Zalsa por ningún lado.

-Chicos, podrían ponerme atención-

La mayoría de ellos alistaba sus armas. Varios voltearon a verme, pero no todos y supe que sería difícil que siguieran mis órdenes. Grite.

 **-Escúchenme-**

La mayoría volteo, me sentí conforme con eso

-Antes que todo me gustaría presentarme, mi nombre es Bulma… Quiero disculparme por lo sucedido ayer, yo la verdad no quería pelear con ustedes Cooler- Suspire -Ya saben- Me abracé a mi misma no estaba muy concentrada en lo que estaba diciendo por pensar en todo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Fue que note que los soldados se me quedaban viendo como si estuviera loca.

-Sigan mis órdenes, sólo les diré que tenemos que terminar pronto en un día cubrir el terreno del planeta… Leí el reporte y por las características del planeta y los que habitan por deducción la mayoría de ellos habitan las zonas norte y el clima en esas zonas es más cálido… No son fuertes, pero tienen muy buenas armas… Tengan cuidado-

Murmuraban

-Quiero muertes rápidas… Odio el sufrimiento porque yo misma lo he vivido… No les pido que entiendan mi manera de pensar… Por mí yo no estaría aquí, no se ustedes…- Me estaba oyendo muy sentimental pero realmente tenía que ser yo, aunque sentí que debía aplicar mano dura.

-Si veo alguien haciendo sufrir a cualquiera en ese planeta, juro que acabare con su vida de la manera más dolorosa posible… ¡Entienden no quiero heridos, quiero muertes rápidas!.. Ya muchos estamos sufriendo y si van a morir que sea de una forma digna… Una cosa más si naves intentan escapar déjenlos, nosotros solo venimos por el planeta-

La nave tocó piso yo no dije nada más, tomé el scouter que Zalsa me había dado y salí, junto a ellos.

…

.

.

.

Muchos de esos recuerdos los suprimí, solo recuerdo por lapsos, me temblaban mucho las manos y en cada ataque cerraba los ojos al principio si nos atacaron, se estaban defendiendo y sus armas eran buenas… No estoy segura que sucedió… Recuerdo gritos, disparos y sonido de la energía que salía de mis manos… Fueron varias horas… Yo… Nose.

Yo me había alejado del escuadrón mi inconsciencia me llevaba a alejarme de la muerte en el camino que en un punto con todo el planeta ya muerto en varias secciones resultaba imposible.

El planeta era muy pequeño, volaba y la sensación de sentir todos los ki cercanos desaparecer, me dolía, me hacía sufrir… Conocí el infierno en ese lugar…-

Rápidamente llegué a una zona aún poblada la última en el lugar y me di cuenta que un grupo de 10 soldados estaba teniendo problemas con un grupo que aún seguía en pie. Y por un momento me pregunte a quien ayudar-

Los integrantes del escuadrón ya estaban cansados y muy débilmente atacaban, los que ahí habitaban habían resultado mucho más de lo que el reporte decía… Los tenían rodeados y aún dudaba en ayudarlos… Volé rápidamente saqué mi espada e hice lo necesario, la hoja término cubierta de una sangre muy espesa… Uno de los disparos alcanzó a darme en la mano, rozo y quemó mi piel y abrió una herida superficial, el guante me cubrió algo.

Mi mano empezó a sangrar, pero no le tome importancia porque en ese momento los pocos ki en el planeta que no pertenecían al escuadrón estaban muriendo…

Mi rastreador sonó, 3 de los 4 grupos ya habían enviado el reporte de zona controlada… Me gire para ver a los soldados, no supe identificar lo que ellos expresaban.

-Larguémonos de aquí, ya no hay nada que hacer-

Uno de ellos muy alto casi tan alto como Recoome me habló, su piel era gris de una raza y rasgos de reptil -¿Porque nos salvaste?-

Al parecer mi acción había sido extraña -Porque son mi escuadrón-

Salí volando y ellos detrás de mí.

…

No se olvide muchas cosas mi mente brinca de ahí en la nave a pocos minutos de aterrizar, ya había curado mi mano, las medicinas eran muy buenas, ya no sentía dolor solamente cuando intentaba moverla y una venda mas cubría mi cuerpo.

Ni siquiera yo misma me puedo explicar lo que en ese momento sentía, algo me había dicho Zalsa pero no supe que fue… No lo recuerdo, estaba sentada no prestaba atención en nada, y así seguí por un rato hasta que aterrizamos, sentí el Ki de Cooler y aunque estaba muy agotada supe tenía que volver a fingir.

Me levanté mientras la compuerta se abría, llevé mi mano a la marca en mi cuello.

 _"_ _Vegeta"._ Zalsa se acercó a mí.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si…-

Bajamos y tal como lo había sentido Cooler estaba ahí, me vio de pies a cabeza, yo estaba seria.

-Que tal tu primera misión como comandante-

Lo odiaba con todo mi ser, su voz, su maldita voz fría y cínica -Yo solo hago las cosas bien- Estaba caminando dispuesta a irme

-Espero tu reporte-

Me paré en seco -¿Reporte? No es en serio-

-Por supuesto, toda misión requiere un archivo-

-Ahh… ¡Tengo la peor maldita suerte del mundo…! ¡No basta que esté aquí tengo que hacer lo que más odio en mi vida! ¡Los malditos, malditos reportes!-

Fue que note que me escuche como una tonta niña encaprichada, tal vez mi mente ya estaba muy mal en ese momento, me dió mucha vergüenza con los soldados, creo que me sonroje, me fui de ahí.

…

Estaba acostada en mi cama una vez más viendo el techo, me sentía mal pero no tanto como pensaba tal vez, yo misma me estaba engañando, pero funcionó no debía alterarme simplemente quise dejar todo a un lado… Cerré mis ojos pensando en Trunks, mi bebé, sonreí -Pronto regresaré, yo nunca rompo mis promesas-

Me levanté y me di un rápido baño para estar limpia, ya ese día no hice nada hasta altas horas de la noche cuando Yoma entró a la habitación.

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bien…- Fue lo único que dije, trataba de olvidar todo.

-Te hice algo- Lo observé desde la altura de la litera se agachó y sacó la caja donde guardaba sus libros, de entre las hojas de uno de ellos sacó una hoja un poco arrugada sin intención de estarlo y la extendió hacia mí.

Era un retrato mío, era hermoso, podía jurar que era una foto tomada a blanco y negro. -Yoma esto es precioso… Dibujas increíble… Muchas gracias-

-Si, es a lo que me dedicaba antes de bueno estar aquí-

-Ya veo-

-¿Cómo están tus heridas?-

Levanté mi mano las vendas se miraban bien, luego me fijé en mi pierna no sentía ya ninguna molestia

-Pues creo que bien… Solo estoy cansada, todo lo que hoy hice fue… Difícil-

-Entonces duérmete-

-Si… Tienes razón- Me acosté metiéndome entre las cobijas, de verdad estaba cansada. Ahora que recuerdo todo lo que viví esos días tal vez mi estrés era tanto y la intención de querer mantenerme calmada me encontraba en un estado que ni yo misma comprendía.

…

Desperté más temprano que todos, me di un baño y cambié, mis heridas del hombro y pierna ya estaban curadas no fue necesario volver a vendarme.

Mi mano a un no estaba bien y me costaba moverla, quería estar cómoda, tenía que seguir el plan y buscar información y tal vez aliados en ese lugar. Un pants y una blusa cualquiera, deje las botas por unos tennis para nada me vería mal, eso ya sería mucho.

Necesitaba revisar que era exactamente lo que en mis cápsulas había esa sería mi tarea del día, aunque primero me fui a desayunar, tome mi espada y volví a recordar lo que solo horas antes había hecho, volví a reprimir mis recuerdos.

En el comedor las miradas siempre estaban en mí, era la única mujer, eso me incomodaba, no podía negar sé que soy muy bella.

Tomé una bandeja y me servirá comida que escogí con esmero no quería otro de mis ataques alérgicos, no había ninguna mesa sola, no quería verme altanera y llegar y quitar a alguien, aunque si lo pensé… De las mesas me acerque a la que más espacio tenía, está estaba ocupada por 5 soldados, tres de ellos de la raza de Jeice, otro humanoide solo con manchas amoratadas y el último llamó bastante mi atención, robusto y algo bajo como un anfibio.

Coloqué la bandeja en la mesa, por la banda en sus brazos supe que eran soldados de batalla del escuadrón A.

-Hola-

De inmediato voltearon, me senté y empecé a comer ellos no apartaban sus miradas y llegué a incomodarme.

-Por más que me vean les aseguro que no cambiará nada en mi… Por cierto soy Bulma…- Ninguno decía nada _"Idiotas sin modales_ " -¿Que no piensan presentarse?- Cada uno me dijo sus nombres y su rango.

Casi terminando mi comida el que estaba a mi lado izquierdo me habló.

-Fue increíble cómo venciste a kyabira de sólo unos golpes y luego al escuadrón D… Wow-

Sonreí -Gracias, no lo hice por gusto, pero creo que al final resultó bien-

Creo que resultó bien la plática, no todos ahí eran malos, pero en el entrenamiento unos minutos después también supe ahí había de todo.

…

No estaba segura en donde entrenar había muchas salas… Sabía que si tenía que estar ahí por lo menos entrenaría tenía que volverme más fuerte para vencer a Cooler… Camine hasta que ví una sala no tan llena, tal vez había salas individuales, pero ni idea de dónde estaban.

Entre había varios soldados del escuadrón B, y algunos con los cuales ya había convivido.

-Hola chicos- Por la cara que me dieron más notorio fue para mí que mis saludos no eran comunes.

-Saben…- Camine al centro -El maldito Cooler me está obligando a entrenar…- Iba a seguir hablando, pero mi rastreador sonó.

-¿Qué?- Conteste sin muchas ganas

 _-¿Dónde estás?-_

-Zalsa buenos días… Estoy entrenando-

 _-¿En dónde?-_

-He… No estoy segura- Voltee con el soldado más cerca de mi -¿Oye que sala es está?-

-34-B-

-Zalsa estoy en la sala 34-B-

 _-Bien- El término la llamada…_

-Zalsa… Zalsa… Zalsa… ¡Maldito imbécil cómo se atreve a dejarme hablando sola!-

Zalsa no estaba tan lejos pues pocos minutos después ya estaba ahí.

-Hola- Saludé cortésmente.

-Bien ahora sí entrenaremos-

-Apenas voy a entrenar con los chicos…- Los soldados se me quedaban viendo -Contigo entrenaré en la tarde-

-¿Por qué en la tarde?-

-Quiero conocer a mi escuadrón… En la purga note muchas fallas, necesito entrenarlos a ellos también-

-No puedo en la tarde… -

-O… Bien hay que entrenar… Chicos podrían dejarnos la….-

Zalsa no me dejo terminar -Vamos te mostraré la sala de entrenamiento personal que Cooler te asigno-

-¿Sala personal?-

-Si-

Salió caminando yo lo seguí, antes de salir Voltee a ver a los soldados -De mi no se salvan… Regresaré en unas horas prepárense para un buen entrenamiento-

…

La habitación bastante grande, perfecta para entrenar.

-Sabes sería mejor que me diera una habitación-

-Lo hace para molestarte, es su manera de doblegarte-

-Lose… Talvez solo debería ir y ponerle una sonrisa como hacía con Freezer-

-Seria lo mejor, es bueno fingir-

Noté un desgano en su voz, el ocultaba algo -Zalsa antes de entrenar quiero cerciorarme de algo-

-¿Que?-

-No he tenido la oportunidad de revisar que dejó en mis cápsulas Freezer-

-Solo dejo tres, las demás las destruyó-

Tomé mi cápsula que había guardado en mi bolsillo y saqué el estuche aparte la que contenía mi baúl, y de las 15 solo dos contenían algo… Una casa pequeña, y la otra un vehículo aéreo, me sentí triste de perder mis cosas, pero era lo mejor, por suerte antes de partir de la Tierra había cambiado mi estuche por uno nuevo si no el me hubiera descubierto por lo que había en mi casa cápsula.

-¿Zalsa que paso con mis demás cosas?-

-El las destruyó… Traías muchas cosas extrañas-

-Si… ¿Crees que me deje vivir en esa casa fuera de la base?-

-No… Te quiere tener vigilada-

-Hoy estas muy conversador… Se que me vigila, y también se que él te dijo que me sacarás información… Igual que Zarbon-

-¿Zarbon?-

-Si… El… Olvídalo era un idiota, espero que tu no termines igual-

-Hmp… ¿Entrenaremos?-

-Si… No seas muy ruda conmigo, tienes mucha ventaja, no puedo usar mi mano derecha y cada músculo del cuerpo me duele-

…

Duramos algunas horas entrenando, los brazos y piernas me dolían bastante, mi cuerpo ya estaba muy cansado el día anterior con la purga y antes de eso el ataque de los soldados, estaba considerando seriamente comer una semilla del ermitaño.

Ya estaba algo sudada, y mi respiración ya estaba agitada.

-Zalsa- Detuvo su ataque -Ya no puedo más-

Él se detuvo y se me quedó viendo -Te llevaré a una cámara-

Yo curve mis facciones en sorpresa -Cooler lo prohibió-

-Lose-

-¿Y la razón por la que me ayudes es?-

-No lo se- Se cruzó de brazos

-No te preocupes solo me iré a la cama, tal vez un licor, trato de estar tranquila… Relajada-

-¿Quieres beber?-

-Tiene meses que no lo hago… Pues está…- Yo de idiota siempre sin medir casi hablaba de más.

Salí de la habitación el me siguió, antes pase por la enfermería por algo para el dolor, por lo menos los médicos me dieron una pastilla, regrese a la habitación y por el resto de la tarde dormí…

Cuando desperté ya era tarde, no para la hora de dormir, aún estaba sola en la habitación… Decidí darme un baño todo el esfuerzo de la mañana me había hecho sudar y tenía que curar la herida de mi mano.

Me cambie con algo cómodo para dormir, un pants y una blusa cualquiera, estaba algo desanimada simplemente trataba de olvidar todo.

 _"_ _Mi bebé espero no le estés dando muchos problemas a tu abuela… Juro que haré todo lo posible por volver… Y conocerás a tu papá"_ Suspiré… Aún me quedaba mucho trabajo que hacer.

Sentí el ki de Zalsa acercarse eso no me gustó, me asusté tal vez otra purga.

Mi puerta sonó y yo abrí.

-Hola-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien… El descanso que tome me devolvió las fuerzas-

-Ya no quieres tomar-

Sonreí -¿Que me propones?-

-Vamos-

Caminamos por la base, y bajamos al piso inferior que ignoraba que existiera, al bajar me di cuenta de que era una gran habitación, un área de entretenimiento… Varios soldados ebrios, otros más bebiendo, una cantina, varios jugando cartas, mesas de algún juego no sabía que era.

-Vaya que bien se divierten-

-Conozco mejores lugares, pero querías beber-

-Lo dices como si fuera una alcohólica-

Muchos se me quedaban viendo, a un punto de tornarse molesto, tenía que acostumbrarme… Caminaba entre las mesas, la verdad me llamaba la atención el panorama, con Freezer realmente nunca conviví con los soldados.

No ví ninguna mesa vacía Zalsa se acercó a una cerca de la barra y con el simple gesto de su cabeza hacia un lado los tres soldados se fueron yo preferí mantenerme cayada.

De inmediato dos soldados se acercaron y dejaron unos vasos con licor, lo tome demasiado fuerte para mi gusto, pero en fin tal vez si lo necesitaba.

-Zalsa… ¿Crees que Cooler me deje trabajar en el laboratorio?-

-¿Laboratorio?... No lo creó, ya te dije que quiere mantenerte vigilada-

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-

-No se a qué te refieres-

-Tráerme aquí, los consejos que me das, lo de mi espada-

…

Lo ví estaba dudando en contestarme -Me recuerdas a alguien- Agachó la cabeza, me di cuenta de que era algo difícil para el

-Tu también me recuerdas a alguien-

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que yo volvía a hablar -¿A quién te recuerdo?-

Tomó todo lo que le quedaba del vaso antes de contestar -A mi hermana…-

Me sorprendí no esperaba eso

Sonrió -Era igual que tu… Encaprichada, gritaba por todo y para ella no había nadie mejor que ella misma-

-¡Oye yo no soy así!-

-No, eres peor- Lo dijo con burla, yo sonreí. -¿Yo a quien te recuerdo?-

-A un amigo… Un hombre que conocí en la base de Freezer… ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

-Se llamaba-

Me entristecí, no supe que decir el continúo hablando

-Su nombre era Ansi-

-Lo lamento, sé lo que es perder a alguien…-

-Si…-

Noté algo diferente en el me di cuenta en sus ojos un reflejo que en mi misma había notado había una historia trágica detrás de él, y pensé tal vez algún día la escucharía

…

Comandante hablaron detrás de mí, era un soldado del escuadrón que había salvado en la misión.

-¿Que pasa?- Lo noté algo nervioso.

-Nosotros… Queremos brindar por usted-

-¿Brindar por mi?- No sabía cómo tomar eso, se estaban burlando o era verdad, o tal vez ya estaba muy ebrio.

Para mí sorpresa varios en ese lugar acompañaron el brindis.

-Chicos gracias, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mi… Juro que si un día mató a Cooler ustedes tienen las puertas abiertas a pelear en mi ejército.

Varios con cara de sorpresa, algunos como si hubiera dicho lo más sorprendente dejaron sus vasos caer, otros pasmados… Y el agarre de Zalsa en mi muñeca.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-

-¡Suéltame!... Es la verdad y él sabe… Un día voy a ser lo suficientemente fuerte y acabaré con el-

-El te asesinara-

-Puedes ser, pero prefiero eso a servirle por el resto de mi vida-

El silencio se volvió incómodo… Era mejor irme de ahí… -Gracias por traerme Zalsa-

-Tu en verdad te pareces a ella siempre metiéndose en problemas… Cooler se va a enterar de lo que pasó aquí-

-Lose-

-Buenas noches…- Caminé antes de subir por las escaleras grité -Si hay alguien aquí del grupo con el que iba entrenar hoy, tuve una dificultad los veo mañana temprano en la misma sala-

Regresé a la habitación, Yoma no estaba y me enteré por Roser que había salido de misión, estaría sola por unos días.

…

El tiempo pasaba rápido y sin darme cuenta ya habían pasado dos semanas, había hecho varias por decirlo amistades con algunos soldados, también había tenido que poner en su lugar a varios, unos me odiaban, otros me ignoraban… Supongo que ya se estaban acostumbrado a mi Zalsa cada día se abría más a mi… Para mi suerte Cooler no me había mandado a ninguna misión… Lo único malo era no tener a mi hijo, también extrañaba mucho a Vegeta y en las noches pasaba varias horas sin dormir intentando hacerme a la idea de que estaba bien.

…

Una mañana más caminaba al comedor me da miedo que todo ya se estaba haciendo rutina… Ese día mi vestir no era casual no pensaba entrenar, unas medias negras sumado a una falda roja y blusa blanca… Tenía que lavar pronto mi ropa, debía conseguir un sirviente.

Cómo siempre me serví comida le había tomado mucho agrado aún platillo que preparaban diario me dijeron que se llamaba Twer… Un sabor que me recordaba a casa, a mi madre y su cocina… Deje de comerlo cuando me enteré que eran insectos molidos que existían en ese planeta… Casi me desmayaba, y ahora que lo recuerdo de verdad exageré.

Llevaba mi bandeja de comida caminando a la mesa para sentarme, pero Doore se atravesó en mi camino.

-Cooler solicita tu presencia…-

Bufé fastidiada tenía que ir, regrese en mis pasos para dejar la bandeja pero Doore se adelantó a mi y la arrebató de mis manos tirándola al suelo.

-¡Que parte de Cooler te habla no entiendes perra!-

El idiota de Doore y Neiz como los únicos superiores a mi en rango se aprovechaban de eso.

-Si vuelves a insultarme te romperé cada hueso de tu maldito cuerpo-

-¡Vete de aquí perra… Cooler se quiere divertir contigo!-

Para nada me gustaron esas palabras, todos los soldados me veían y no quería que me vieran como algo menos a lo que era.

Preferí ignorar a Doore y todo, estaba por salir en la puerta cuando el dijo algo que me alteró completamente.

-Bulma… Bulma… Yo no digo nada que no sea verdad… Según recuerdo tu le contaste a Cooler que tú odio por los Sayayin surge de que se aprovecharán de ti… ¿Que te hizo el príncipe de los Sayayin?... No me equivoco verdad te huso como la puta que eres, se aprovechó de ti y te dejo-

Me paré en seco, él había abierto la herida que intentaba sanar pues me recordó el que Vegeta me abandonara y aunque las circunstancias fueran diferentes el se estaba burlando de mí… Me altere demasiado, y respire profundamente tratando de calmarme, pero el silencio de la habitación llena de soldados solo era interrumpido por su risa.

Ya no pude más, Cooler me había advertido que no quería bajas en sus soldados y dañar a alguien que te superaba en categoría en ese lugar se consideraba traición… A menos que lo retará.

Volteé a verlo y llamé a mi rastreador a Zalsa que de inmediato contestó.

 _-¿Que?-_

-¿Qué crees que me haga Cooler si mató a Doore-

 _-Nada bueno, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?... Bulma… Bulma-_

Estaba muy enojada, termine la llamada con Zalsa y de inmediato me acerque a Doore.

 **-Escúchame infeliz bastardo… Tu no conoces nada de mi vida a si que no te sientas con el derecho de juzgarme o burlarte, si vuelves a mencionar algo me va importar muy poco lo que Cooler me haga si te asesino** -

Di la vuelta para irme.

-Tanto te duele el orgullo por haber sido la puta de los Sayayin y Free….-

No termino de hablar cuando ya le había estrellado mi puño en su rostro.

Perdió el equilibrio y cayó.

 **-Maldita hija de puta-**

Mis rasgos eran duros el maldito en verdad me había hecho enojar, se levantó frente a mi e intento golpearme, pero lo esquivé, me lance a él hasta arrinconar lo en la esquina del comedor, me aleje un poco en lo que el se recuperaba.

 **-Taoiken-**

La luz iluminó la habitación y un fuerte grito se escuchó, Doore calló de rodillas cubriendo sus ojos **, -Ahhh… Ahhh imbécil… Maldita puta-**

 **-Idiota-**

Me fui tenía que ir con Cooler

…

Entre confiada lo que se supone aparentaba.

-Me llamaste-

-Quiero saber qué tal tu estancia aquí-

-¿Es enserio?-

-Por supuesto-

 _"_ _Qué estás tramando Cooler"_ -Podrías ser mejor… Estoy haciendo lo que quieres, entreno, hice el reporte de la misión… -

-Si tienes razón… Te has portado bien- Se acercó y acarició mi mejilla fue horrible, era una sensación tan intimidante.

-Quiero pedirte algo-

-¿Qué?- Lo ví tenía curiosidad

-Déjame trabajar en el laboratorio-

Permaneció serio varios segundos -¿Porqué?-

-Soy científica lo sabes… Es lo que me gusta-

-Puedes hacerlo…-

Me emocioné en el laboratorio encontraría la manera de escapar.

-Claro que todo lo que hagas será bajo mi supervisión-

-Por supuesto-

-Bien… ¿Y qué tienes en mente?-

-¿Qué te parece un nuevo sistema de comunicación?-

-Si… Por qué no- Me dio la espalda -Esto no te absorbe de las misiones-

-Por supuesto… Interrumpiste mi desayuno me voy-

…

Salí feliz de ahí, me estaba dando en mis manos las herramientas para escapar, y pensé que las cosas serían fáciles.

* * *

Gracias por leer les mando un fuerte abrazo


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hola! Gracias por estar una vez más aquí.**

 **Agradezco el apoyo a la historia, el siguiente será el capítulo final y se entenderá lo que le sucedio a Bulma… Aclaro que este capítulo esta contado desde la perspectiva de Bulma**

 **Les envió un fuerte abrazo y saludos, sin mas que decir disfruten..,**

* * *

Y a un entre tanta oscuridad un ápice de esperanza me rodeo, pero sentí que se perdió muy pronto y aunque me quedaban aún muchas cosas que hacer, haría todo lo posible por salir de ahí, aunque fuera muy duro.

* * *

Cooler me había dado el permiso para trabajar en el laboratorio lo que era mi oportunidad perfecta, mi plan era simple construir dos naves que guardaría en una cápsula, si dos naves porqué Yoma se iría conmigo.

Esperar una misión y en el transcurso de esta escapar, eso era fácil el problema era la construcción de los navíos, tardaría un tiempo en lograrlo, trabajar a escondidas no sería fácil, menos con el entrenamiento y las misiones de purga.

Caminaba con una sonrisa, en verdad estaba feliz mi destino la sala de entrenamiento personal donde me esperaba Zalsa.

…

Frente a la puerta digite la clave para entrar, él en medio de la habitación esperaba con los brazos cruzados, eso me recordaba a Vegeta.

Mi felicidad me llevó a acercarme y abrazarlo, lo sorprendí él no esperaba eso, dio un paso atrás tratando de alejarse.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-

Yo lo ignore -¡Cooler me permitió trabajar en el laboratorio!- Creo que en verdad yo era extraña para Zalsa, me miraba como si estuviera loca o hablara en otro idioma.

-Supongo que eso está bien-

-¡Si…! Aunque saldré a otra misión y eso no me agrada-

-Ya hay que entrenar-

-Si… Espera tengo que decirte que ahora que pasaré tiempo en el laboratorio tendremos que reducir el tiempo de entrenamiento, también tengo que convivir con los soldados-

-No entiendo eso- Zalsa se cruzó de brazos frente a mí -¿Por qué tienes que convivir con ellos, siguen tus órdenes quieran o no-

-Ellos son mis soldados, por decirlo de una manera yo pienso que tengo que forjar una relación de… Amistad con ellos-

-Estupideces-

Yo sonreí -¿Que te he dicho en cada entrenamiento?-

Zalsa alzó una ceja, la expresión no le duró mucho cuando ya estaba esquivando mis golpes.

 **-¡Nunca te distraigas!-**

El entrenamiento termino y yo no me pude contener, fui al laboratorio principal tenía que ver que tanto había ahí que pudiera servirme.

Vivir en una base llena de hombres no es nada fácil, menos cuando entran y salen soldados al planeta, de los cuales muy pocos me conocían, miradas acosadoras, insinuaciones, incluso abuso físico algunos intentaron, eso no era problema terminaban golpeados por mi, pero eso me hizo pensar que el mundo era muy cruel.

Y ese día después de mi inspección en el laboratorio que había resultado muy bien equipado y donde me presenté con los demás científicos fui al comedor para cenar porque la comida una vez más me la había saltado, entre con una sonrisa pensé que nada podía arruinar mi día, comí con tranquilidad, algunos de los soldados con los cuales ya había convivido se sentaron conmigo entre ellos Caiter.

-Hei Bulma ¿Vendrás a jugar cartas esta noche?-

-Chicos no quiero dejarlos más pobres, además según recuerdo ya me deben mucho dinero- En ese momento graciosamente pensé que si en algún momento tenía problemas económicos podría vivir de juegos de cartas.

-Has pensado en cobrarte los favores de otra manera- Pronunció Frander, un soldado del escuadrón C de alto rango, un humanoide con armadura en blanco y negro, ojos de un curioso color amarillo y el pelo corto de color negro, en ese lugar me di cuenta de que había muchas razas parecidas a los humanos no solo los Sayayin, el tono y la mirada me bastaron para entender el doble sentido.

-Jamás pasará Frander-

Varios en la mesa rieron, mi comida termino y yo me disponía a salir de ahí, caminaba tranquilamente cuando a mi lado paso un grupo de soldados por las bandas en sus brazos supe eran soldados de exploración, aquellos que se encargaban de valorar los planetas y las razas que ahí habitaban, uno de ellos de los pies a la cabeza me miró, lo sentí.

Yo lo ignore completamente, pero o el era muy rápido o yo estaba muy distraída cuando el ya estaba frente a mi besando mi mano.

-Me preguntó que hace una mujer tan bella como tú en este lugar-

El era alto, de la raza que más ahí había visto igual que Zalsa, su piel en un tono amarillo muy pálido, ojos verdes y pelo café -Lo mismo que tú… Trabajando-

-Mi nombre es Homtrix ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Bulma-

-Bulma, ven acompáñame a una mesa me gustaría hablar contigo-

Todos nos veían -No gracias-

El soldado me sonrió con cinismo -Creo que no me entiendes no fue una pregunta es una orden-

-¿Orden? Tú a mi-

Me jalo del brazo -Cuida cómo me hablas puedo ser rudo si me lo propongo, me acerco a él y puso una mano en mi cintura y otra más abajo.

-Idiota- Gritaron algunos de los que en el comedor estaban.

Yo me enoje bastante, soportar toda esa clase de actitudes era horrible, me sentía usada.

Lo empujé, con mucha fuerza, le di un golpe en el rostro y antes de que se recuperará de la impresión le di un puñetazo en el estómago, cayendo de rodillas.

 **-Ten más respeto a tu comandante** … Forzar a una mujer a hacer algo que no quiere es un acto tan repugnante, agradece que no te mate-

Salí de ahí, estaba muy enojada con el soldado, conmigo misma, con el mundo, todo estaba mal y sentía que de una u otra forma yo siempre salía involucrada en todo.

Mientras me acercaba a mi habitación, sentí un ki que tenía días sin ver, una sonrisa a mi vino _"Yoma"_

Entre a la habitación y efectivamente el estaba en su cama leyendo un libro.

-Bulma- Me saludo con mi nombre.

-¡Yoma me da mucho gusto verte…! ¿Estás bien?-

Él se rio -Ahora te preocupas por mí… Sabía que contigo en este lugar las cosas mejorarían-

-Supongo que eso está bien-

Me contó sobre la misión que había sido de exploración al parecer en la mira de Cooler un planeta con mucho MD había y por lo que Yoma me contó de las personas que lo habitaban seguramente esa misión sería para mí.

-¿Cómo se llama el planeta Yoma?-

-Canfia-

 _"Canfia"_ También le conté un poco de mi estancia en la base mientras el no estuvo, no le dije nada de las naves no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

…

Yo olvidé algo muy importante por sentirme cómoda con los soldados, olvidé que en ese lugar podrías ganarte enemigos muy fácilmente y al parecer, aunque yo intentaba realmente agradarle a las personas no todos ahí compartían ese sentimiento

Entrenaba con un grupo entremezclado de los 4 grupos, se me hizo raro ese día al entrar a la sala de entrenamiento común un grupo tan variado, no le tome importancia estaban ahí para entrenar o eso pensé.

Lo que en esa sala se dio no fue entrenamiento, de un momento a otro varios me atacaron, no le di importancia porque nunca había entrenado con ese grupo y pensé tal vez eran muy salvajes, pero después de unas horas ya estaba muy cansada, las manos me dolían de tantos golpes. Cada entrenamiento me recordaba que mi cuerpo no estaba bien… Aún había efectos en mí del el Kaioken.

De un momento a otro todos dejaron de atacarme, casi como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, se alejaron a las orillas de el gran cuarto para tomar un descanso, hidratarse y secar el sudor.

Yo estaba muy confiada cuando el mismo soldado de hace unos días que había intentado algo más conmigo en el comedor se acercó a mi ofreciéndome una botella de agua.

-Toma esto como una disculpa por mis humillantes actos, este lugar te hace hacer cosas horribles-

Yo sonreí pensando que sus palabras eran sinceras, tome el agua y en cuanto el líquido pasó por mi garganta un ardor, un agudo ardor entumeció mi garganta haciendo que me ahogara, el ardor paso a mi estómago y yo caí de rodillas por el fuerte dolor mientras sostenía mi estómago y varios de los soldados empezaron a reír.

No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, levanté mi vista y el me pateó en la cara, hizo sangrar mi nariz.

No podía respirar bien, un fuerte dolor cubrió mi pecho y las manos empezaron a temblarme… Sumado a una desesperación.

Homtrix Se hinco frente a mi

-Te envenene, puedes ser muy fuerte pero ningún cuerpo fisiológico resiste una fuerte toxina… comandante- La burla en su voz era muy clara

Lo único en mi mente en esos momentos fue mi Trunks y mi Vegeta, trataba de mantenerme calmada pensando en una manera de solucionar todo y si la tenía.

Me levanté, aunque los sentidos me fallaban, ignore las risas y salí casi arrastrándome y sosteniéndome de la pared.

Fue una sensación horrible, sentía que me desmayaba y mi único objetivo era llegar a mi habitación donde mi cápsula con las semillas del ermitaño había.

Volé para apresurarme, pero parecía y me sentía como si no fuera en la dirección correcta o el camino fuera muy largo, apenas y podía mantenerme de pie, mis dedos no respondían por mis temblorosas manos y mi vista no se enfocaba, mis sentidos se reusaban a seguir mis órdenes.

Fue que caí ya no pude, pero no podía darme por vencida, no podía morir de esa manera tenía que regresar con Trunks, un esfuerzo sobrehumano hice para volver a levantarme y por fin teclear la clave para entrar.

De debajo de mi almohada saque mi cápsula, luego la del baúl que arroje y ahora sí arrastrándome tiré a un lado el baúl para poder alcanzar las semillas y por fin comer una creo que el esfuerzo más grande que he hecho en toda mi vida.

Cerré los ojos y poco a poco fui sintiéndome mejor, mis manos dejaron de temblar, el pecho dejó de dolerme, mi respiración se regularizo… Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad me levanté con la cabeza agachada una vez más la confianza, la comodidad me habían dañado, recordé donde estaba, con quién, no eran vacaciones tenía que sobrevivir, me dolió estuve a punto de perder todo y no pude evitar empezar a llorar, estar a punto de morir de una manera a si fue tan horrible.

Me sentí cómo una niña indefensa quería tener ahí a Vegeta, que me protegiera, solo quería irme, pero sabía que era imposible yo tendría que resolver mis problemas.

Tome la espada y fue cuando salí al pasillo que note que una alarma estaba sonando, no le tome importancia salí volando apresuradamente hacía Homtrix el me pagaría lo que me hizo, cuando llegue ignore completamente que Zalsa estaba ahí, pase a un lado y me lance a golpear a Homtrix estaba muy enojada que con el golpe atravesamos la pared y fuera lo estrelle en la dura roca del planeta.

 **-¡Maldito infeliz, estuviste a punto de alejarme de mi hijo! ¡Esto jamás te lo perdonare!-**

El no dijo nada ví el terror en sus ojos, lo golpee varias veces en el rostro y me suplicaba que lo perdonara.

 **-Te juro lealtad, por… favor… perdón…ame-** Suplicaba, pero yo estaba tan enojada que poco caso le hice, varios soldados llegaron y nos rodeaban, pare y le ordené que se levantará, con mucha dificultad lo hizo.

Con una patada le rompió la pierna lo sentí, sentí cuando mi pie se estrelló en su tibia, sentí como está se rompía, escuché como cada astilla de ese hueso se desprendía por una fuerte presión. Un agudo grito y el cayó. Cuando sientes que estás a punto de perder lo que más amas y te obligan a luchar, te pierdes, siento que en ese momento enloquecí.

Lancé una esfera de energía y le queme el lado izquierdo del rostro, ya él se estaba convulsionando, pero yo no quedé satisfecha.

Puse mi bota sobre su pecho y lo aplasté hasta que sentí que las costillas empezaban a doblarse.

No recuerdo que le grite, la verdad no se, cuando me di cuenta ya le había enterrado mi espada en el pecho y creo que hasta que olí la sangre y una escalofriante riza detrás de mí reaccione y fue que quede en shock cuando ví lo que había hecho.

Luego al voltear atrás vi a Cooler riendo.

-No dejas de sorprendermé - Se acercó a mí, yo di un paso atrás alejándome de el y el cuerpo.

-Una mujer como tú debe ser de cuidado, ahora si empiezo a creerte que eras soldado de mi hermano-

Con eso entendí que el aún dudaba de mi, volteó a ver a los soldados.

-¡Que este sea un claro ejemplo de quién es mi comandante!- Grito Cooler con burla.

Yo no dije nada me fui de ahí, solo quería alejarme de todos.

…

Regresé a mi habitación, me acosté en la cama tratando de entender lo que había hecho, está muerte a diferencia de todas las anteriores había sido intencional, fue que me di cuenta que le estaba fallando a Yoma, ese lugar si me estaba cambiando.

Trate de calmarme, de pensar que todo saldría bien, yo simplemente quería tener a mi hijo en mis brazos, no podía dejarme caer por nada.

…

Durante una semana me mantuve alejada de todo, no comedor, no entrenamiento, no áreas comunes, solo el laboratorio.

Yoma me había dado palabras de aliento, él supo identificar que me sentía mal por lo que había hecho, él me hacía reír, me contó anécdotas de cuando era joven… Él era un verdadero amigo.

Las semanas antes de la purga se cumplieron y días antes yo me vi obligada a retomar la rutina que había tomado

…

Entrenaba con Zalsa y por estar distraída el me golpeó en el estómago.

 **-Ay** \- Me quejé

-Estás distraída-

-Yo… Leí el reporte del planeta que purgaremos, ahí no nos van a atacar son pacíficos-

-¿Y eso te molesta?-

-Si-

Zalsa gruñó -Voy a ser claro contigo… No entiendo por qué te comportas de esa manera, ¡Cooler sigue sin confiar en ti!... Te sigue con las cámaras por toda la base, inspecciona lo que haces en el laboratorio, aunque no lo entiende, sigue tus conversaciones cuando traes el rastreador…-

Me asusté tal vez había escuchado algo que me pusiera en duda.

-¿El está espiándonos en este momento?-

-No, pero se supone que yo estoy aquí para sacarte información-

Ahí Zalsa se ganó mi confianza el me estaba ayudando -¿Que le has dicho?-

-Nada que el no sepa, que lo odias y juras un día matarlo, que no te gusta purgar planetas, que prefieres el laboratorio… ¡El sabe que escondes cosas! No confía nada en ti… Menciono algo de un tal Bills, ¡Sabe que le ocultas algo con respecto a los Sayayin!-

Agache mi cabeza debía cuidar mejor lo que hacía y decía -Gracias por decirme-

-No es gratis, debes entrenarme-

-Yo te estoy entrenando sin pedirte nada a cambio eso hacen los amigos-

-¿Amigos?-

-Si-

Zalsa no dijo más se acercó a la pared donde se dejó caer llevó sus manos a su cabeza.

Yo me senté aun lado de el -¿Cómo llegaste con Cooler Zalsa?-

El no apartaba su vista de la pared, supe que le costaba decirme.

-Fue hace muchos años… Vivíamos en mi planeta, este mismo planeta, no era lo que hoy es, era un gran mundo, era hermoso y yo vivía con mi madre, mi padre y mi hermana…-

Alzó los hombros como si no le importará lo que estaba diciendo

-Un día Cooler llegó…- Hacía pausas cortas como si le costara recordar -Destruyo todo, mi raza los Yumans eran conocidos por ser buenos guerreros, éramos pacíficos pero Cooler nos quiso en su ejército y…- Suspiro -Nos tuvo, yo era muy joven para poder enfrentarlos… Mi padre si fue a la guerra y no volvió… Poco después llegaron los soldados y me llevaron… Mataron a Ansi y a mi madre frente a mis ojos y yo no pude hacer nada- Sus puños se cerraron y su ki aumento -No me quedo de otra, ya no había nada, tuve que luchar para que no me maltrataran, tuve que aprender a cuidarme, entrené, hasta llegar a donde estoy… ¡El maldito soldado más importante de Cooler!- Golpeó el piso con su puño agrietándolo, y sus lágrimas salieron de sus amarillos ojos.

Eso explicaba porqué el ejército estaba lleno de esa raza, en ese momento al sentir el sufrimiento de Zalsa entendí quién era. Ahí en verdad, en ese momento se convirtió en mi discípulo, se ganó mi confianza.

-Zalsa… Yo lo lamento, se que no hay palabras que den consuelo… Sé lo que es perder todo, ver morir lo que más amas frente a tus ojos y no poder hacer nada, se lo que es ese sufrimiento, pero siempre he pensado que un día las cosas mejoran, yo nunca pierdo la esperanza-

Se levantó secando sus lágrimas -Yo ya la perdí- Salió de la habitación dejándome sola, no me fui de ahí hasta horas después para salir a la misión.

…

Llegar al planeta nos tomó una semana en la cual intenté hablar con Zalsa pero el se negó rotundamente a volver a tocar el tema de su familia, ahora cuidaba cada palabra que decía y el único lugar donde podía desahogarme era mi mente.

Está vez el escuadrón A me acompañaba, el viaje fue ameno, ya había convivido con algunos de ellos.

Estaba muy nerviosa por la purga pues el planeta era pacífico, estaba segura que para nada esperaban un ataque.

…

Les di el mismo discurso de la vez pasada a los soldados; muertes rápidas y sin dolor.

Seguían viéndome cómo si estuviera loca, luego los amenacé y me tomaron más enserio.

...

Cuando bajamos y todo inició yo al principio trataba de mantenerme concentrada en simplemente terminar y salir de ahí.

Zalsa una vez más me había acompañado y notaba que el me miraba, terminamos de atacar una de las ciudades y nos dirigíamos a la siguiente, solo Zalsa y yo los soldados estaban en diferentes puntos del planeta.

Esto no era cómo la vez pasada, porqué la anterior ocasión los que habitaban el planeta nos habían atacado, se habían defendido, en cambio aquí huían de nosotros.

Todo fue horrible algo en mi se rompió cuando de entre las casas de las cuales había lanzado un ataque de ki varios salieron corriendo mientras sus cuerpos sangraban otros quemándose.

…

El olor a sangre, la carga sobre mi alma, humo, cuerpos y saber que yo era responsable de todo… No pude más, caí de rodillas vomitando, la bilis revuelta me llevó a una desesperación.

Me sentía la peor persona del universo, ¡Era una asesina! Y todo era mi culpa, Zalsa llegó frente a mi cuando estaba recuperándome limpie mi boca con el guante que después arrojé.

-Terminamos aquí, vamos-

Salió volando y yo me vi forzada a seguirlo, pero lo detuve antes de llegar a la siguiente ciudad que ya estaba siendo atacada.

-Zalsa espera… Podemos ayudarlos-

El se acercó rápido a mi y quito el rastreador de mi rostro con mucha fuerza lastimándome y jalándome el cabello, se quitó el suyo y los arrojó lejos, me tomó del brazo obligándomé a alejarnos.

 **-¡Que maldita sea no entiendes!... Tenemos que matarlos, ya estamos condenamos, salvar una vida no te regresará nada de la que perdiste… Ya eres una asesina no te arrepientas, deja de ser débil y sensible o te matarán a ti…-**

Jamás lo había visto tan enojado, me siguió gritando y yo me solté llorando y caí una vez más de rodillas.

Poco después me tomó del hombro obligándome a levantarme.

-Te voy a explicar algo… Si dejamos a alguien vivo, rodeado de toda la muerte que hay aquí solo los condenaremos, cuando el planeta sea vendido los hombres con suerte serán esclavos, las mujeres y los niños para ellos lo máximo a lo que van aspirar es que los maten después de violarlos, nosotros somos su mejor opción-

Las palabras clavaron muchas espinas en mi corazón, todo era muy duro y cruel, pero él tenía razón, tal vez la muerte era la mejor opción, se alejó y tomó los rastreadores me dió el mío y nos fuimos a terminar el trabajo, por horas lo único que hice fue arrebatar vidas.

…

Todo después de ahí… No se… Volvimos al planeta y todo una vez más a la rutina, una rutina que poco a poco me mataba y si no fuera por mi hijo y Vegeta yo ya hubiera perdido la batalla.

…

Dos meses pasaron y ese día mientras despertaba di un largo suspiro _"Feliz cumpleaños Bulma"_ Me dije a mi misma, el destino era impredecible y hace poco más de un año me encontraba uniéndome al hombre que amaba y librando la batalla más grande en mi vida.

Me levanté y cambié antes de salir me llamó la atención una hoja sobre la cama de Yoma, era un mensaje.

 _Bulma Feliz Cumpleaños, muy tarde se me avisó de una misión no quise despertarte… Cuando vuelva prometo darte un abrazo, recuerda que, aunque el camino sea muy oscuro la esperanza nunca muere, tienes que luchar para regresar con tu hijo._

Sonreí, una sonrisa sincera Yoma tenía razón, mientras comía en el comedor pensaba todo lo que seguramente estaba pasando, era seguro que mi familia, que Bardock y Raditz ya me estarían buscando… Talvez las fuerzas especiales, pero jamás me encontrarían, las esferas del dragón no eran una opción más cuando hace días pensando en ello me di cuenta que yo tenía conmigo el radar del dragón y además faltaban meses para que las esferas estuvieran listas para usarse una vez más.

Ya no había suerte en mi vida, del laboratorio en el cual había tenido bastante avance con las naves que con muchas medidas de seguridad había mantenido escondidas pase a entrenar unas horas con los soldados y luego con Zalsa.

…

Golpes daba y él los esquivaba en las pocas semanas él había mejorado bastante sus reflejos, estaba orgullosa de él, era mi discípulo, después de todo también se había convertido en mi amigo y mi maestro para sobrevivir en ese lugar.

Terminamos y agotados caímos rendidos al piso, dude lo que estaba a punto de decirle, pero él era mi única oportunidad en la siguiente fase de mi plan, me asegure de que los rastreadores estuvieron lejos.

-Zalsa quiero confesarte algo-

El sonrió con burla -Me confesaras tu amor-

Yo sonreí y lo golpeé en el brazo -Ese puesto ya está ocupado-

-Jaja, ¿Quién es el afortunado?-

-Tal vez algún día te lo cuente… Voy a escapar-

Ahora sí me volteó a ver como si hubiera dicho lo más sorprendente que pudiera oír

-¿Que?-

-Voy a escapar, lo que te estoy diciendo es porque en verdad te tengo confianza y necesito tu ayuda-

El no dijo nada por lo que continúe.

-En el laboratorio a escondidas e estado construyendo dos naves individuales, mientras reparo las ya existentes e logrado esconderlas … He trabajado en ellas y están listas para partir, pero sé que el sistema de seguridad en la base detecta cuando entra y sale cualquier nave del planeta, necesito saber cómo desactivar ese sistema porque ya lo intenté y me pide claves, me pide los códigos de seguridad y aunque logré tirar el sistema estos son cambiados cada misión, al día salen más de 5 misiones y me resulta imposible, yo sé que tú tienes esos códigos-

…

Tardó un poco, pero al final me contestó

-Es arriesgado… Sabes lo que Cooler te hará si te atrapa-

-Tengo que hacerlo… Ya no puedo estar más tiempo aquí, sabes tengo una amiga Launch siempre su frase gloriosa es "hacer las cosas o morir en el intento" Yo voy a hacerlo, tengo que-

-¿Una amiga? ¿Dónde conseguiste una amiga?-

Me di cuenta de mi error había hablado de más, ahora tenía que inventar algo para salir de eso -Era una prostituta de la base de Freezer-

Fruncí mis rasgos imaginándome la paliza que Launch me daría si hubiera escuchado eso, tenía que cuidar más mis palabras -¿Me ayudarás?-

-Yo… No puedo Bulma, no puedo, es imposible… Jamás funcionará, sigue como hasta ahora estamos haciendo las misiones bien, Cooler está aceptándote, un día puedes ser parte de las fuerzas especiales-

-¡Yo no quiero eso! Yo quiero…- Lleve mis piernas al pecho sosteniéndolas, no podía decirle nada, eso ya era muy arriesgado. El no sería de ayuda, no podía obligarlo -No te preocupes entiendo- Me levanté y salí de ahí.

…

Los días pasaron y yo por más que tiraba el sistema de seguridad y obtenía las claves horas después se reconfiguraban con nuevos códigos y me hacía que poder escapar fuera imposible.

Todo estaba mal peor a un Cooler me llamó para informarme de una nueva misión y cómo Yoma me había platicado antes era el planeta Canfia, suspire, una misión más.

…

Deje de entrenar con Zalsa, no quería enojarme con él de algo que no era su responsabilidad… La verdad estaba con el ánimo decaído, mi mente además de mi bebé, Vegeta y mi familia solo se enfocaba en encontrar una solución con respecto al sistema de seguridad… Entre al comedor y saludé a los soldados, algunos regresaron el saludo.

-Comandante-

Un soldado me habló a mis espaldas, voltee a verlo, ya lo había visto antes pero no recordé de que escuadrón era, solo supe que era piloto por la banda de color azul en su brazo.

-Si-

Se acercó, llevaba una hoja en su mano doblada por la mitad, ví que estaba un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-El general Yoma me pidió que le entregará esto-

Sentí un mal presentimiento y me dió miedo desdoblar la hoja -¿Dónde está?-

-Yoma fue herido en batalla y durante el viaje de regreso falleció-

.

.

.

Simples palabras todo tan rápido, tan directo, me golpeó muy fuerte, lágrimas salieron de mi, un reflejo natural para el agudo dolor que sentía me desgarraba desde las raíces, la esencia se fue y el aire que respiraba en ese momento me quemo y cuando abrí la hoja un dibujo más de mi rostro, un reflejo claro de quién era yo con una simple y cálida sonrisa y a un lado el mensaje.

 _"Nunca te des por vencida, la vida es difícil pero siempre hay esperanza en el camino"_

Ya muchos me veían y yo salí corriendo de ahí, no podía más ya era mucho, ya no pude simplemente regrese a mi habitación donde lloré todas mis penas y me lamente cientos de veces todo lo que estaba viviendo.

.

.

.

Creo que lloré hasta quedarme dormida, al día siguiente un esclavo del personal de la base tocó a la puerta informándome que entraría a retirar las pertenencias de Yoma, así eran las cosas todos eran reemplazables y esa cama ya tenía dueño para el siguiente soldado de Cooler, le pedí al extraterrestre que volviera en una hora.

Guardé las pocas pertenencias de Yoma en mi cápsula, sus libros y materiales con los que dibujaba, y salí de ahí porqué tenía que salir de misión.

…

Subí a la nave y todo era silencio ví a Zalsa sentado en el mando de control, unos minutos después la compuerta se cerraron y Zalsa despegó la nave.

A 4 días estaba el planeta y en esos 4 días yo simplemente me alejé de todo, una de las habitaciónes la hice mi refugio y solo horas antes de aterrizar Zalsa tocó la puerta, supe que era él por su ki.

Me levanté pesadamente a abrir la puerta y el entró, me senté en la cama y a mi lado.

-Supe lo que le pasó a tu compañero de cuarto-

Mis ojos empezaron a ponerse llorosos, era difícil.

-Supongo que también era tu amigo… Las amistades aquí son duras, esto puede pasar y es difícil- Suspiro -No se que decirte… Desde que llegué aquí me he sentido cómo el experimento de alguien más, la simple marioneta de alguien-

Lo ví a los ojos y le contesté -Se lo que es eso de sentirte el experimento de alguien- Entre palabras escondía que lo que decía era verdad, yo era producto de un deseo de Kamisama para solucionar lo que él no era capaz de hacer.

Zalsa tomó mi mano -Eres fuerte confío en que puedes con esto-

-No tengo opción-

-No…- Se levantó -Aterrizamos en una hora, es mejor que te prepares-

Moví mi cabeza indicándole que había escuchado y salió de la habitación, una vez más saqué fuerzas de la nada y tomé mi espada otra purga más.

.

.

.

Llamo mi atención que en ese planeta la luz del día estuviera a cargo de varias estrellas de diferentes colores tenues en amarillo azul y verde que le daban un aura al planeta que me maravillo, pero no podía prestarle mucha atención a eso porque tenía la misión de acabar con todas las vidas existentes en el lugar.

Las órdenes fueron dadas y el grupo se dividió, yo me fui con Zalsa y la masacre inició… Arrebaté cientos de vidas en minutos, el olor a sangre, el humo de las casas a lo lejos quemándose y el cielo cubierto de cenizas rompió mi corazón.

Pronto los sectores que a Zalsa y a mí nos habían tocado para purgar fueron terminados y nos fuimos ayudarles a los soldados a terminar.

Escuchaba mi respiración junto a el latido tumultuoso de mi corazón, mis manos sostenían mi espada pesadamente, sentía que pesaba como nunca que no podría sostenerla por mucho tiempo. Mi vista se fijaba en la sangre que corría por la hoja de la espada sangre que pertenecía inocentes, sentí que Zalsa se acercaba por detrás y me habló.

-Bulma-

Trataba de mantener mi mente ocupada en las razones por las cuales luchaba, las razones por las cuales me veía obligada a hacer actos tan bajos, tenía que encontrar las fuerzas y pensé " _No todo está perdido"_

-Larguémonos de aquí, ya no hay nada que hacer en este planeta-

Sonreí una sonrisa que mostraba superioridad ante los pocos soldados que me veían, por qué tenía que mantener el papel que ya había forjado, aunque sentía que mi alma era atravesada por cientos de rayos.

-Buen trabajo chicos regresemos a la nave-

…

Volvimos de regreso a la nave, ya los demás del grupo A estaban arriba esperando el despegue, luego un soldado se acercó a mí.

-Los rastreadores nos indican la presencia de decenas de vidas en las coordenadas X57 Y72-

Suspire -Zalsa y yo nos encargaremos regresen a la nave-

Una mirada entre Zalsa y yo para salir volando a terminar todo ahí.

Cuando llegamos al punto de las coordenadas un pequeño pueblo nos esperaba de inmediato ataques de Ki recibió de nuestra parte.

Ya estaba cansada y me estaba costando utilizar mi energía, no podía controlarla bien… Me ví forzada a utilizar mi espada, golpes certeros en lugares estratégicos que de inmediato arrebataban la vida, pocas vidas ahí quedaban.

Luego todo pasó, sentí alguien correr tras mi espalda y cuando voltee me abalance para atacar, llevaba mi espada sostenida entre mis dos manos sobre mi cabeza… Pero… Cuando vi a quien iba a atacar yo…Yo… No pude, no pude porque frente a mi una madre con su hijo en brazos me miraba con pánico y yo no pude más que sorprenderme y parar mi ataque, la vi por unos segundos, simplemente me quedé ahí, sin moverme, sin respirar, yo… Yo… Me perdí.

Reaccione cuando una fuerte luz de uno de los ataques de Zalsa término con la vida de la mujer y el niño varios metros alejados de mi.

Zalsa bajo frente a mí, yo estaba perdida, lágrimas corrían de mis ojos.

-Bulma ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Bulma?-

Mis manos perdieron fuerza y mi espada cayó, después yo al sentir que mis rodillas perdían fuerza y el verdadero llanto llegó a mi, el dolor, la angustia, los recuerdos.

 **-No… No…** \- Gritaba en una desesperación que cubría mi alma, Zalsa cubrió mi boca con una mano mientras con la otra quitaba una vez más el rastreador de mi rostro que tiró junto al suyo lo más lejos que pudo.

 **-¿Por qué a mi? ¿Que hice para merecer esto?-**

 **-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué está pasando?-** Me hablaba desesperado sin entender.

Yo seguía llorando ya era demasiado, ya no había fuerzas en mi, sentía que todo estaba perdido y grite sin remordimiento alguno **-Extraño a mi hijo… Mi bebé, mi Trunks-**

Zalsa abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa ante esa acción yo me di cuenta del error que acababa de cometer _"No"._

-Tu...tu hijo… ¿Tienes un hijo?-

Lo miré con pánico, _"No... No… ¿Qué hice?"_


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola ¿Cómo están espero que muy bien?**

 **Muchas cosas que aclarar; Primero quiero corregir un error que cometí en el capítulo anterior puse que este sería el capítulo final… Creo que no me exprese bien este es el capitulo final pero de la narración de Bulma… Solo eso… Perdón por el error esta historia a un tiene mucho que contar, lo entenderán mejor al terminar el capítulo.**

 **Aclaro también que este capítulo tiene escenas fuertes de violencia y tortura que pueden resultar sensibles para algunos, dispongan de la discreción necesaria si no les gustan este tipo de escenas.**

 **Este capítulo esta contado desde la perspectiva de Bulma.**

 **Sin más que decir por el momento espero este capitulo les agrade y entiendan mejor todo lo que sucedió.**

* * *

 _Yo seguía llorando ya era demasiado, ya no había fuerzas en mi, sentía que todo estaba  
perdido y grite sin remordimiento alguno **-Extraño a mi hijo… Mi bebé, mi Trunks-**_

 _Zalsa abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa ante esa acción yo me di cuenta del error que acababa de cometer "No"._

 _-Tu...tu hijo… ¿Tienes un hijo?-_

* * *

Lo miré con pánico y me paré enseguida olvidé todo, lo ignoré y salí volando a la nave poco después el me siguió.

Ninguno dijo nada subimos y la nave despegó, los soldados tenían la costumbre de al final de una matanza brindar, yo está vez no los acompañe en aquel ritual me metí al mismo cuarto donde me había encerrado todo el viaje.

Poco después sentí el ki de Zalsa cerca y al tocar la puerta yo me rehusé abrirle, pero no fue necesario pues él sabía la contraseña de la puerta.

-Vete Zalsa-

-¿O que me harás…?-

Le volteé la cara indignada y aunque no lo demostrará tenía miedo, fruncí más mis rasgos al darme cuenta de eso.

-¿Tienes un hijo?-

-No-

-Lo dijiste-

-No-

-No sabes mentir-

 _"Claro que sí, soy experta"_ -Piensa lo que quieras- Trate de sonar altanera.

-Bien le diré a Cooler-

Lo voltee a ver y el supo que yo estaba mintiendo y por la sonrisa que me dio me di cuenta que había caído en su trampa.

Me enoje -¡Si Zalsa tengo un hijo!- Ya lo sabía no servía de nada negarlo.

-Si Cooler se entera el…-

-Lose… ¿Dirás algo?-

-…No… Aunque esto te costará-

-¿Costarme? ¡Piensas chantajearme!-

-Si… Tienes que entrenar más horas conmigo-

 _"Solo entrenar"_ …. -Bien, acepto… Gracias… Yo no debí comportarme de esa manera, pero todo es muy duro y de verdad lo extraño-

-¿Qué edad tiene tu cría?-

-No le digas cría… Es un bebé a un no cumple su primer siclo de vida… El fue la razón de que yo no tomara los planetas que Freezer dejo…-

-Cada día que te conozco más me doy cuenta de que además de ser una extraña mujer de colores raros-

-¡Oye yo soy hermosa! hmp-

-Si como digas, en fin ocultas cosas Bulma, no me las digas, no es necesario, pero ya te dije que tienes que hacer en este lugar, cuídate de Cooler, solo sigue sus órdenes-

-Gracias-

-¿Ya confías en mí?-

-La verdad… Si… Ya eres todo un discípulo y estoy orgullosa de ti-

-Bien-

Cerró la puerta me di cuenta de que realmente el no diría nada, confiaba en el.

…

.

.

.

Regresamos al planeta y la rutina se volvió una vez más parte de mi vida, deje de ir al laboratorio porque las naves ya estaban terminadas y los códigos que necesitaba para despegar y evitar que la nave fuera rastreada era lo que me faltaba y solo Zalsa o el mismo Cooler me los podían dar, mientras mi mente se ocupaba de buscar alternativas.

…

Nunca me acostumbraría a cargar con el rastreador, era molesto, mi vista simplemente no se acostumbraba… Me resigné a cargar con el.

…

Esperaba a Zalsa para entrenar en la cámara personal cuando sentí el ki de Neiz acercase y entrar.

Me molesto que el tuviera la clave de la que se suponía era mi cámara personal.

-¿Qué quieres Neiz?-

-Tu maldita costumbre de no traer el rastreador solo genera problemas… Cooler te solicita en el campo-

-¿El campo? ¿Dónde es eso?-

-Las arenas del área sur al lado del edificio de maquinaria-

-hmp, dile que estoy ocupada-

-¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera al señor Cooler!-

-Es mi problema-

-No puedes desistir de los juegos-

Llamo a mi la atención aquella palabra _"Juegos_ " Lo que pensé fue que cualquier cosa con Cooler no era nada buena, pero mi curiosidad llamo, no pude evitar no preguntar.

-¿Que juegos?-

-Los juegos-

Salió y yo lo seguí… Pronto una alarma se escuchó y todos los soldados corriendo se dirigían al mismo punto… ¡Maldita mi curiosidad…! Aunque tal vez aun no queriendo me hubiera librado de ello.

Cuando salimos del edificio me di cuenta de que el espacio que antes desértico estaba ahora un gran palco a un lado se imponía y en el Cooler descansaba en su trono, en cuanto me vio sonrió, yo fruncí mis rasgos cuando me indico que me acercara.

Al no moverme Neiz me empujó lo que me hizo enojar, me di la vuelta y con una honda de aire de un Shoegekiha, lo mandé varios metros lejos -Idiota-

Zalsa se acercó a mí - Es muy temprano para empezar a matar-

-Hmp, no te burles ¿Qué es esto?-

-Los juegos- habló con simpleza -Es mejor que vallas con Cooler-

De mala gana lo seguí mientras los soldados se acomodaban como aquella vez cuando reclamé el puesto de comandante.

…

Era estúpido la cantidad de vino que bebía, me vio con una sonrisa tan sínica y de superioridad, mientras yo solo lo insultaba en la mente.

-Bulma me da gusto que estés aquí… Siéntate, tendrás el privilegio de disfrutar a mi lado los juegos-

-Prefiero estar con mis hombres, mis compañeros-

-Rechazar una oferta como está lo puedo considerar una ofensa-

Sonreí con burla -Supongo que no puedo negarme- Me senté y un sirviente me ofreció una copa de vino que rechacé.

-Rechazar el mejor vino del universo, tú en verdad no tienes modales- Cooler trono los dedos y el sirviente volvió. -Tómalo Bulma-

Vi la copa, el vino en color azul en verdad era llamativo… -Soy alérgica a varias cosas, no es bueno que lo tome-

-Bulma… Empiezo a enojarme, ¡Toma el maldito vino!- El tono duro paso a uno ¿Suave?

-Jamás dejaría que te pasará nada-.

Hablo acariciando mi mejilla. Ese maldito tacto era tan repulsivo, tan frío, tan humillante, rápidamente volteé mi rostro y tomé el vino, un corto trago… Me enoje conmigo misma el maldito vino sabía muy bien.

…

Pocos minutos después Cooler se levantó de su asiento y todos los soldados en la arena guardaron silencio… No entendía bien que se suponía que era lo que iba a pasar.

 **-¿Alguien desea participar**?- Gritó… Ningún soldado se acercó o expresó su voluntad… Cooler negó con su cabeza -Supongo que yo elegiré-

Neiz y Doore se acercaron a Cooler este les susurró algo y ambos se acercaron a los soldados por las reacciones de estos me di cuenta que no era nada bueno lo que estaba por pasar.

Un soldado del escuadrón C de combate y uno de el escuadrón A del mismo rango fueron los elegidos y ambos entraron al campo.

-Ya saben que hacer- Habló Cooler, levantó su mano derecha que al bajar fue la señal para que los dos empezarán a pelear.

Yo miraba sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía ¿Era una especie de torneo acaso…? Era lo que a mí me parecía, luego cuando los golpes subieron de intensidad y los gritos en la arena aumentaron, sangre se derramó y el soldado C después de un fuerte enfrentamiento salió victorioso matando al otro con varios impactos en la cabeza.

Veía desconcertada, no entendía la finalidad, pero cuando ví el rostro de Cooler lo entendí un estúpido y sádico juego para satisfacer al amo.

-Peleas a muerte- Me atreví a preguntar -¿Qué finalidad tiene esto?-

Cooler sonrió después de tomar de su vino -Diversión, qué más… Una pelea dos contrincantes uno muere y el otro gana-

-¿Y que gana?-

-Su vida-

Dos, tres, cuatro y así las peleas continuaron, era horrible brazos desmembrados, golpes peleas donde era clara la diferencia de poder, tortura… Y cuando más sádico era más Cooler se divertía, estaba muy enojada por que los soldados se veían obligados a participar en una práctica tan inhumana, era claro que ninguno quería estar ahí.

…

Sentada levemente agachada mantenía mis codos sobre mis rodillas, yo no quería estar ahí, ver mas sufrimiento ya tenía suficiente de eso.

-¿Que pasa Bulma?-

Lo volteé a ver, mi rostro denotaba enojo, no podía evitarlo, moví el cabello de mi rostro, lo retaba con la mirada.

-¿Estas aburrida?-

-La verdad esto se me hace una estupidez- Ojalá me hubiera mantenido cayada.

Cooler se levantó y me tomó del brazo con fuerza

Me jalo hacía el muy cerca -Muéstrales cómo se hace-

 **-No** -

 **-No me contradigas-** El agarre de mi brazo aumento y de molesto paso a doler. Su ki empezó a aumentar, detrás de él Zalsa me miraba serio, no expresaba nada, pero seguramente maldecía que fuera tan terca. El ser frio trono sus dedos y un sirviente se acercó cargando dos espadas en sus manos.

-Las mande forjar especialmente para ti… La comandante de mi ejercitó solo debe tener lo mejor- Las empujó contra mi. Yo no tuve de otra que entrar a la arena.

El silencio se dió mientras Cooler dirigía su vista entre los soldados y yo permanecía llena de furia y humillación esperando a quien enfrentaría.

Yo no se si los dioses me odian, si tengo muy mala suerte o realmente fui creada para sufrir por qué no resultó otra persona para enfrentarme que Caiter.

De los pocos ahí que realmente se había convertido más que solo soldados conmigo, me vio con pánico yo sostuve con más fuerza las empuñaduras de cada espada.

Yo no quería pelear con Caiter, yo no quería estar ahi, ¡No quería…! Cooler levantó la mano que bajó enseguida y el silencio rodeó el lugar, un increíble silencio para todos los que estábamos ahí.

Ví directo a los ojos de Caiter tenía miedo, yo no lo mataría, el era mi amigo… El me ayudo… El me trataba cómo su semejante no como algo menos sentía una irá inmensa con todo, mi suerte, Cooler, el destino, ¡Todo!… Grite con todas mis fuerzas **-No voy a pelear-**

Cooler se levantó, murmullos se escucharon y yo volví a hablar **-¿Puedo retar a alguien?-**

La expresión de Cooler cambio a una sonrisa

-Puedes hacerlo-

Me acerque a Caiter que me miraba extrañado, con algo de miedo, le indique con la cabeza que se fuera y los murmullos una vez más se escuchaban.

Una vuelta sobre mi eje di mientras acomodaba el pelo tras mi oreja, no pensé, estaba enojada, simplemente lo grité.

 **-¡Reto a Cooler a una pelea!-**

Esta vez no hubo silencio sino palabras de todos expresando que estaba loca. que me matarían, mire que desde lo alto del palco Zalsa había corrido a la orilla a negar con la cabeza, casi gritándome idiota.

Doore y Neiz me gritaban.

 **-Maldita perra como te atreves-**

Yo moví la espada de mi mano derecha con destreza aventándola un poco en el aire, mientras sonreía, qué idiota fui… **-¿Que pasa el gran Cooler le tiene miedo a una simple mujer?-**

Ahora sí todo pasó a ser silencio a mi sorpresa el ki de Cooler se mantenía igual, incluso dude que el bajara, pero casi en un parpadeo ya estaba frente a mi, y ambos caminábamos en círculo sin perdernos de la vista del otro.

-Es muy descabellado de tu parte retarme-

-Tal vez, pero te odió tanto y tengo unas ganas enfermas de asesinaré, que no importa-

-Bulma… Bulma ¿Que acaso no recuerdas cómo acabaste en nuestro último enfrenta…-

El no termino de hablar cuando yo ya estaba sobre el con las espadas atacando, no se inmuto se movía con una velocidad innata y yo me esforzaba por maniobrar con las espadas para lograr atinarlas en su cuerpo, pero me resultaba imposible, por más que me concentrara, por más rápido que me moviera

Incluso parecía que él jugaba conmigo, me harté de las espadas, estas no eran una opción para iniciar la pelea con Cooler.

Me aleje y me apresure a el en el camino solté las espadas, me acerqué con la intención de golpearlo de frente una rápida ilusión y aparecí tras su espalda dispuesta a darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Pero él fue más rápido y me tomó del tobillo arrojándome piso.

Estaba muy enojada, me levanté tan rápido como caí y con cada una de mis manos empecé a formar dos pequeñas esferas de energía.

-Bulma… Bulma estás cometiendo muchos errores y te costarán-

 **-Cállate infeliz te mataré-**

Lance cada una de las esferas hacia los lados de este que se reía en una carcajada

-Fallaste-

Pero claro no era mi intención que otra vez me lancé con los puños en alza dispuesta a poner un mayor esfuerzo para atinar un golpe, que resultaba imposible, el era mucho más rápido que yo.

 **-AHHHH-** Grite de frustración y enojo.

Entonces el empezó a atacar y lanzó varios golpes, de los cuales varios me dieron, en el estómago casi sacándome el aire.

Cai de rodilla y el me tomo de el rostro.

-Eres muy valiente o estúpida-

Agache la cabeza mientras extendía mis dedos medio e índice de mi mano derecha que atrajeron hacia mi mientras yo me alejaba con un brinco.

 **-Sokidan-**

Las dos esferas de ki inesperadas, de la espalda de Cooler se acercaron una de ellas fallando y la otra golpeándolo en el hombro, sonreí, estaba herido.

No está vez no sería cómo la pasada, está vez si estaba preparada, traía cargando tanta culpa y rencor que el sería el que la recibiera.

Me acerque volando dispuesta a golpearlo en el rostro, pero el detuvo el puño con su mano frente a él.

-Me sorprendes tienes técnicas muy curiosas… ¿Sokidan? Extraño nombre… ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?-

 **-Vete al infierno-** Ahogue un grito por el fuerte golpe en mi estómago que me hizo ahogarme con la sangre que sentía en la garganta, el extraño sabor a hierro, me llevo a escupir algo de sangre.

Mientras el se burlaba de mí caminando a mi lado…

Yo pensaba _"Levántate Bulma… Levántate"_. Me decía a mí misma, debía concentrarme, me volví a levantar y me lancé una vez más tratando de atinar varias patadas.

 **-Eres débil Bulma… Entiende que no puedes conmigo-**

 **-YO JAMÁS ME DARÉ POR VENCIDA HASTA MATARTE… LO JURO-**

Cooler sonrió -Como quieras yo me divierto-

Está vez antes de que reaccionara ya estaba tras mi espalda golpeándome.

 **-Ahhhhhhh-**

Caí esta vez con mucho más dolor, pero no podía dejarme vencer, me concentré a un con el dolor me levanté y sentía que mis piernas no me pertenecían ya las gotas de sudor se resbalaban por mi frente.

Era ahora o nunca aumente mi ki el aura blanca me cubrió y me lance para golpear al ser frío una vez más, poco le hice, me aleje y con mis manos formando un triángulo grite con todas mis fuerzas **-Kikoho-**

La fuerte aura amarilla pego de lleno en el llevándolo varios metros lejos, pero esto no hizo más que unos rasguños y el enojo verdadero sugiera en el.

Entonces ambos nos acercamos en un encuentro más de nuestros puños, patadas, esferas de energía pronto el polvo del suelo se levantó impidiéndonos ver, para ese momento yo ya tenía una herida en la pierna producto de una explosión de energía que no había logrado esquivar, trataba de aumentar mi Ki más y fue que empecé a sentirme mal, mi cuerpo me recordó que yo no estaba bien, ya el controlar mi energía se hacía cada vez más pesado y difícil, volteaba por todos lados tratando de divisar a Cooler entre la nube de polvo, pero su ki se movía tan rápido a mi alrededor que no logré esquivarlo cuando él llegó y me tomó del cuello ahogándome.

-Sabes Bulma me dan ganas de matarte- Presiono más su agarre y el aire dejo mis pulmones -Ya no me sorprendes esto ya lo he visto-

Me arrojó al suelo y me pateó varias veces mientras el polvo se retiraba del lugar hasta que de nuevo todo quedó despejado.

Para ese momento todo ya era solo dolor, que terminó cuando él se paró aún lado de mi con su cola ondeando en el aire y sus manos tras su espalda.

 **-Eres solo una maldita perra que por las malas quiere aprender a obedecer a su señor-**

Me tiro y posó su pie sobre mi pecho mientras yo concentraba ki para evitar que partiera o fracturara mis huesos, cerrando mi mandíbula con fuerza.

 **-No eres nada, mi esclava eso es lo que eres, no tienes nada y lo que tienes el destino te lo arrebata, es mejor Bulma que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que siempre le servirás a alguien, juro por mi vida que tú estancia conmigo solo será sufrimiento…-**

Quitó su pie de mi pecho y río mientras yo trataba de levantarme sin realmente conseguirlo.

 **-Vean todos lo que le pasa aquel que trata de desafiarme, nadie puede pasar por mi-** Grito a los soldados **-NADIE PUEDE VENCER AL PODEROSO COOLER-**

Estas palabras cavaron en mi orgullo herido una grieta más profunda que me dió las fuerzas para levantarme, el maldito infeliz que tenía frente a mi me había alejado de mi hijo, me había hecho matar gente inocente, me había humillado, me mantenía alejada de la gente que amaba… No lo pensé, simplemente en cuánto la idea cruzó por mi cabeza lo hice, sin pensar en las consecuencias… Solo lo hice.

Me levanté y concentré toda mi energía… No lo pensé **-¡Kaioken!-** Grite con todas mis fuerzas y el aura roja cubrió mi cuerpo, entonces la ira se apoderó de mí, de la razón de mis movimientos y ante Cooler me lance, esta vez el sin esquivar mis golpes, y perdí la razón de lo que hacía simplemente aparecía y desaparecía con la velocidad cuando me di cuenta ya sangre salía de su boca del corte en su labio y sus ojos me veían con furia, no me inmute seguí con los golpes, patadas y puedo sentirme bien de decir que le hice daño, me aleje concentrando energía toda la que podía en mis manos dispuesta a hacer la técnica estrella del maestro Roshi.

Junte mis palmas que pronto se iluminaron en una fuerte energía.

 **-Kame….-** Concentraba toda la energía que podía juntar del Kaioken, mis manos temblaban y me ardían, como si agujas se enterraran en mi cuerpo, pero eso no me detendria.

 **-Hame-**

Estaba a punto de acumular la fuerza suficiente mientras Cooler se acercaba a mi con toda su velocidad.

Y sucedió…

….

Antes de lanzar la técnica fue como si el tiempo se detuviera en un agudo dolor que me quito el aire, la energía se fue de mis manos, ya no era mía, ya no había fuerzas y sentía como si cada músculo de mi cuerpo se rompiera, caí de rodillas llevando mi mano al pecho… Puedo jurar que mi corazón se detuvo.

Sentí cómo si algo dentro de mi cuerpo se rompiera, entonces el aire al volver a mis pulmones y al pasar por mi tráquea me quemo y al tratar de calmar mi dolor en el pecho me di cuenta que mis manos no dejaban de temblar y Cooler ya estaba parado frente a mi.

Luego un frío terrible me llevó a dejar de sentir mis extremidades, segundos de agonía enteros que me llevaron a experimentar la muerte una vez más, sentí cómo si mi alma se desgarrara de mi cuerpo junto algo más… Me desmaye… Mi cuerpo no había aguantado el Kaioken… Lleve mi cuerpo al límite y acabo conmigo.

…

.

.

.

Al abrir mis ojos no entendí dónde estaba y el frío que sentí en la piel me trajo a la realidad para darme cuenta que estaba dentro de una cámara de curación, me desconcerté… No recordé nada, al salir Zalsa estaba ahí, me veía, una mirada de furia de rencor… Me lanzó la armadura, que no dude en ponerme estaba desnuda.

Y cuando termine inspeccione mi cuerpo cómo si buscará algún daño, pero no había.

Al dar unos pasos sentí un fuerte mareo, agaché la cabeza.

Zalsa se acercó y me tomó de la muñeca con fuerza -Idiota… Eres una perra sin cerebro y te jactas de ser la mujer más inteligente del universo… Solo a ti se te ocurre retar a Cooler… Imbécil, ¡Estúpida! ¡Maldita demente…! ¿Querías morir?-

No me concentre mucho en lo que me decía me enfoque más en el leve temblor de mis dedos. Y fue que recordé el Kaioken..

 _"No….No...No… Porfavor Kami no"._

-Use el Kaioken… O por kami… No- Tal vez el error más grande cometido en mi vida… Mi cuerpo no resistió y cuando el maestro Roshi nos enseñó la técnica dos cosas nos advirtió… Si no la controlábamos había dos posibilidades; La muerte y el daño completo al cuerpo que ya estaba dañado por la pelea con Freezer y ahora al someterlo a tanto esfuerzo lo había dañado tal vez para siempre.

Lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, y fue cuando Zalsa dejo de gritar.

-No… NO… ¿Porqué…?... Como fui tan estúpida, yo sabía que si volvía utilizar el Kaioken podía morir-

-¿Que?-

Intenté formar una esfera de energía en mis manos sin lograrlo, salí corriendo a mi habitación tenía que comer una semilla del ermitaño, aunque sabía que estas poco podrían hacer por mí ya.

Zalsa no me siguió, entre tan apresurada que asusté a Roser, Ader y el nuevo compañero que no conocía, saqué mi baúl, luego las semillas y comí una desesperada, pero ya era muy tarde, ya mi cuerpo estaba atrofiado, ya era crónico, ya no podía usar ki… No siquiera sabía si aún era capaz de volar…

Agache la cabeza matándome a mi misma en mi mente. Fui una estúpida, estaba condenada y mi sufrimiento apenas empezaba.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y yo me aleje de todos, estaba deprimida, ya no me sentía yo… Todo estaba muriéndose dentro de mi. Dos semanas pasaron y Cooler me asignó una misión no mencionó nada acerca del enfrentamiento… Estoy segura que media mis reacciones.

-En dos días partes- Yo asentí preguntándome qué diablos haría, mis brazaletes de entrenamiento tuve que quitármelos en los primeros días ya ni siquiera podía soportar mi propio peso.

Los soldados rumoraban de mi y yo intentaba seguir manteniendo mi actitud fuerte, aunque por dentro estuviera muriendo literalmente.

…

Un día antes de salir de misión Cooler me pidió que fuera con el, todo había estado tan tranquilo que me sentía inquieta pero jamás, jamás se me ocurrió que al atravesar esas puertas todo cambiaría… Me había acostumbrado a la lúgubre habitación reconstruida después del primer enfrentamiento entre Cooler y yo… Aunque ahora pienso que eso no se le puede llamar enfrentamiento me dio una paliza.

Atravesé las puertas segura, la verdad no esperaba nada , más bien no estaba segura de que esperar.

Cuando mis ojos vieron quien acompañaba a Cooler me asusté un ser de baja estatura y complexión algo robusta, su piel en tono morado y manchas lilas con cuatro ojos y casi sin cuello, un ser de la misma raza que Guldo. _"No Kami por favor que no se lo que estoy pensando"_

Cooler se acercó a mi seguido de el extraterrestre que se mantenía serio.

-Bulma que bueno que nos acompañas, estuve pensando seriamente todo lo ocurrido y e decidido tomar medidas un poco más duras contigo… Quiero presentarte a Buldom… Trabaja para mí desde hace tiempo-

" _No… No… Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando… Kamisama ayúdame"._

Me quedé callada tratando de mantenerme tranquila porque aquel ser que Cooler me presentaba era de la raza de Guldo y eso me asusto porque recordé sus habilidades mentales, si el me interroga ya estaba perdida.

-Bulma… Sabes tú comportamiento conmigo no a sido el adecuado cómo mi soldado, no confío en ti me mentiste demasiado y t atreviste a enfrentarme… Se que a un ocultas cosas pero sabes hoy eso se termina.

 _"No… No… No… Por favor"_ Entre en pánico porque sabía que era lo que me esperaba.

-Veras Bulma- Cooler continuaba hablando y yo vagaba por mi mente tratando de encontrar una manera de escapar ¡Ya!

-Buldom tiene la habilidad de saber cuándo alguien miente, es bueno para los interrogatorios, también puede hacer que la gente hable… Te diré algo dime las cosas por las buenas o lo harás por las malas-

Sentí que mi respiración se sentía más pesada, las manos me temblaban ligeramente, sentí unas pequeñas gotas de sudor formarse en mi frente, tenía miedo, de verdad tenía miedo… " _Vegeta"_ Pensaba en el porque me sentía una niña indefensa, lo quería, lo necesitaba, requería un consuelo que me salvara.

Cooler se acercó a mí y yo di un paso atrás, ya en mi no había fuerzas, ya seguir fingiendo sentía que desgarraba mi alma, ya no era yo.

-¿Estas nerviosa? Tranquila nada sucederá si me dices la verdad… Claro y si está verdad me agrada-

No lo pensé una vez más di un paso atrás pensé en las naves que más da que me siguieran el rastro, eso lo resolvería después, solo quería escapar, pero fue que los impulsos me ganaron y al tratar de salír por las puertas, Doore, Neiz y Zalsa me esperaban dos de ellos con tétrica sonrisa y la realidad me golpeó una vez más cuando una sonora y maniática carcajada se escuchó detrás de mí.

-Acaso tratas de escapar Bulma-

El estaba aumentando su ki y eso simplemente me aterraba pocas mis posibilidades, por no decir nulas si peleaba y con suerte lograba utilizaba ki moriría, no podía escapar, el me interrogaría tenía que cuidar muy bien mis palabras.

Voltee a verlo una vez más trataba de ser fuerte, de verdad pero ya no podía, tenía miedo, la intrépida Bulma Briefs se había acabado, se había perdido en el sufrimiento.

-Te parece si empezamos Bulma… Claro si ese es tu verdadero nombre… Sabes esa es una buena pregunta-

El tal Buldom se acercó a mí al igual que Cooler.

Yo solo pensaba en mi Trunks, en Vegeta, en mamá y papá, pensaba en todos, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que encontrar fuerzas incluso de las cenizas que quedaban de mi.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-…Bulma Briefs-

Buldom asintió y Cooler siguió preguntando.

-¿De qué raza eres?-

-Soy humana-

Buldom negó y yo me sorprendí eso si era verdad, luego como un rayo de memoria me di cuenta que no yo no era humana y me asusté más cuando me di cuenta que podía poner en riesgo a Shenlong.

-¿De qué raza eres?-

-Yo… Yo… No tengo raza solo soy Bulma-

Buldom una vez más asintió.

-Solo Bulma eso es muy extraño… ¿De qué planeta eres?-

Me alivie un poco de que el no insistirá más en mi origen -Planeta Tierra-

Y por la mirada que el me dió supe que mi sufrimiento iniciaría. -¿Cómo llegaste con mi hermano?-

No había manera de esquivar esa pregunta, no había, no podía decirle la historia sobre mi padre trabajando como científico con Freezer el se daría cuenta que mentía.

Simplemente me negué a hablar, mi mente se atormentaba, sentía cómo el miedo recorría mis venas, sentía que las manos me temblaban sumado a un calor que me sofocaba.

-¿Cómo llegaste con mi hermano?-

Ahogue un grito cuando el saco todo el aire de mi cuerpo con el golpe en el estómago que me dió.

Caí de rodillas y el sujeto mi cabello obligándome a levantarme.

 **-Habla-**

-No…- Cerré mis ojos como si quisiera escapar de ahí, el no podía descubrirme o pondría las cosas en más peligro a un, tenía que resistir por mi hijo, fue que recordé aquella vez que había estado en la misma situación con Freezer bajo tortura e interrogatorio.

Recordé _"Nunca le des la espalda al enemigo, o al peligro… Enfrenta tus miedos, eso hace un gran guerrero por su causa, nunca aun en la peor agonía se deja vencer porque lucha por lo que lo motiva a estar frente al enemigo"_

Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que quedarme callada sin importar el dolor al cual fuera sometida, nunca espere el siguiente movimiento cuando sentí que una presión doblegaba mis sentidos, la sensación me cubrió llevándolo a un grito de agonía era cómo si algo dentro de mi cabeza se moviera de manera descontrolada, sentía como si me atravesaran cientos de agujas, mareos, una aflicción que pasó del dolor a la agonía, sentía que algo era arrancado de mi, dejo de importarme todo, la tortura consumía mis fuerzas, escuchaba voces lejanas que gritaban.

Mi cuerpo perdió fuerzas sentí mi columna y mis piernas dejarme, como si las sensaciones me abandonaran, caí el piso solo percibí que era muy frío.

La realidad, la maldita realidad de mi agonía volvió con Cooler sosteniendo una vez más de mi cabello obligándome a verlo al rostro.

Con una seña a Buldom, el dolor se detuvo el era el que inducía mi agonía.

Cuando mis manos dejaron de temblar y sentí que los sentidos volvían a responderme me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

Yo seguía en el piso y Cooler camino a mi lado… El sonido de su cola arrastrándose por el piso me causaba escalofríos, me volví a levantar, yo no me humillaría estando a sus pies.

-Bulma- Su voz era tan fría, dura -No me gustaría lastimarte, dime de una buena vez ¿Cómo llegaste con mi hermano?-

-No…- Se paró frente a mi, los nervios me dificultaron mantenerme de pie, parecía que debajo de mi un suelo inestable mantenía en un umbral que cubría ese cuarto.

Escuche unas risas detrás, Neiz, Doore ambos se burlaban, pero no había tiempo de reclamar algo, menos cuando Cooler envió un rayo de ki a mi hombro, tal cual Freezer aquella ocasión no me quedó duda que eran hermanos.

Cerré mi mandíbula con una fuerza descomunal intentando evitar gritar, aunque quejidos de dolor salieran de mi.

-Escúchame lo que acabas de sentir es poco a lo que te haré-

 **-Eres un maldito hijo de puta, juro que un día acabaré contigo-**

Me tomó del rostro con una mano, y me acerco a el, -Me fascina el color de tus ojos, dime ¿Cual de tus dos ojos te gusta más? Te permitiré conservarlo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, una fuerza descomunal y sentí como poco a poco su mano se cercaba a mi rostro… La débil y delgada piel de mi parpado derecho sentía la punta de la maldita uña de su dedo índice tocar con fuerza mi ojo, me aterre.

-No… No…-

La sangre de mi cuerpo se helo completamente, el miedo y el dolor parecieron dejaron a mi pulso detenerse por unos segundos, intenté alejarme de el, soltó mi rostro y me tomó de los hombros presionando la herida que antes me había hecho,

 **-Ahhh-** No podía resistir más, ya todo en mi mente se había ido solo el dolor que me doblegó era lo qu quedaba **-El me recogió del Vegetasei-**

El dolor en mi cabeza poco a poco se fue, dejando solo a fuertes punzadas… Cooler me soltó… Intenté aumentar mi ki para liberarme, pero no pude, ¡No pude! Estaba aterrada.

Un grito desgarrador salió de mi cuando el fuerte golpe de dolor invadió mi cabeza una vez más, me retorcía, trataba de luchar, pero era en vano estaba ya muy mal.

 **-Ahhhhhh… Basta… Ya… AHHHHH** \- Sentía que mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, junto al fuerte dolor de mi hombro.

 **-¿Cómo llegaste con mi hermano?-** Yo caí de rodillas, mis manos temblaban y cuando ví sangre escurriendo de ellas y ví mi herida me di cuenta que había sido mucho más grave de los que pensaba.

Las marcas de las uñas clavadas en mi brazo dejando ver la carne viva y escurriendo en fluidos ríos de sangre.

No podía mantenerme tranquila, trataba de entrar en un estado de meditación, pero solo lloraba y me lamentaba.

 **-Explícame qué significa que te recogiera de con los Sayayin-**

Cerré mis puños con fuerza tratando de contener el dolor al que era sometida para evitar hablar… No pude, fui débil, pero sentía tan acelerado mi corazón que pensé que saldría de mi pecho

-Yo...Yo era su esclava-

No había caso en mentir el me descubriría.

Cooler se alejó para sentarse en su trono

-Entonces la historia de tu padre trabajando para mi hermano no es verdad-

-No **… Ahhh** … Yo… No conocía Freezer hasta hace poco más de un… Año-

Escuché un ruido como si chasquearan los dedos, sentí que me levantaban tomándome de los hombros.

 **-Eres una vil escoria que miente, no eres nada, te advertí que si me traicionabas desearías la muerte…-**

Yo trataba de verlo me sentía débil, tonta, humillada, ya sería mucho para mí no mantenerle la vista fija.

-No quieres hablar Bulma, no importa… Mi padre una vez me dijo una frase… Si no te gusta cámbialo y si no puedes mátalo o enséñale la verdadera tortura y sufrimiento-

Mi respiración era tan irregular, tan rápida, sentí la sangre empezaba a secarse en mi piel y luego era cubierta por más sangre y Doore que me sostenía por el lado derecho presionaba con intención la herida de mi hombro.

Tal vez la agonía, mi mente tan dolida, tan traumada en el momento deje de escuchar lo que Cooler me decía y a mi mente recuerdos se evocaron; mis padres, el entrenamiento con mis amigos, mi vida en la Tierra, mi estancia con los Sayayin, todo lo que había perdido y lo que había ganado… Por último Vegeta y Trunks, ellos eran todo para mi… Tenía que escapar y pensé que las naves ya estaban listas era cuestión de lograr reunir las fuerzas suficientes y salir… Luego me sentí mal porqué eso no serviría de nada si la nave sería detectada al despegar y seguida, que sentido tenía morir ahí o derribada por otra nave… Entonces tal vez lo único que me quedaba era dar pelea.

Cooler hablaba no sé qué dijo simplemente yo empecé a grita.

 **-Maldito hijo de puta, juro que acabaré contigo te asesinaré, no descansaré hasta arrancarte la cabeza, te mataré igual que a tu padre y lo disfrutare-**

Cooler se levantó una vez más frente a mi -¿Quién mató a Freezer?-

 **-El gran príncipe de los Sayayin… El príncipe Vegeta el super Sayayin legendario-** Lo pronuncie con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Cooler confirmo mi respuesta con Bultom y con una seña a sus soldados ellos me soltaron y yo hacia el mayor esfuerzo para mantenerme de pie.

-¿Quién mató a mi padre?-

Sonreí, una sonrisa única de orgullo de superioridad no apartaba mi vista de sus ojos

-Yo- Reí -Atravesé a tu padre con mi espada y lo corté en trozos frente a todos los soldados de Freezer… Lo humille y luego desintegre cada parte de su cuerpo… Cómo haré contigo-

Al Cooler confirmar la respuesta con Bultom sentí cómo era llevada hasta la pared por un fuerte golpe, luego empezó a formar una bola de ki en su mano mientras me sostenía del cuello, instintivamente le encajaba las uñas en los brazos sin mucho que me sirviera, grite, una vez más un grito que desgarro mi pecho cuando sentí cómo esa energía quemaba y abría la piel de mi abdomen en el flanco izquierdo.

 **-AHHHH-** Luego el presiono la herida y exprimió de mi sangre cómo si yo fuera una esponja.

 **-AHHHHHH-.**

Sólo podía gritar, solo me quedaba eso, ya no siquiera mi mente era segura.

Ya no era dolor era un martirio para mi cuerpo, Cooler soltó su agarre y llevó su mano a acariciar mi rostro fingiendo limpiar mis lágrimas mientras me cubría de mi propia sangre.

-No llores Bulma, puedo darte incluso las gracias por quitar a mi padre del camino-

Yo no espere que dijera eso

-¿Porqué me mentiste? ¿Que te llevó a ponerte en mis manos…? A fingir una fuerza que no tenías y pedir una alianza para matar a los Sayayin-

-Que...eria...matar...a… Vegeta-

-¿Por qué?-

No quería hablar, pero al ver a Buldom acercarse volvía a entrar en pánico no podría soportar un martirio más en mi mente.

-El me lastimo, me… Dejo-

Cooler se rió con cinismo -Si eso lo recuerdo, te uso como su puta y te dejo-

Se burlaba de mi en cada palabra, me golpeaba y sufría. Dejo de sostenerme contra la pared y cuando mis piernas tocaron el piso sin fuerza alguna para sostenerme cai.

Cerré los ojos, ya mi cuerpo no podía más.

Luego Cooler sin esfuerzo me arrastro una vez más al centro de la habitación y mientras hacía esto al levantar mi cabeza ví a Zalsa que desde la puerta observaba todo sin expresión aparente sentí vergüenza, yo la gran Bulma Briefs que tanto me jactaba de ser fuerte, no era nada.

 **-AHHHHH-** Grite una vez más cuando el precio no con tanta fuerza mi rodilla con su pie que después de un crujido y un dolor indescriptible me llevó hasta casi convulsionarme, me tomó una vez más del cuello y me levantó.

- **Poco a poco sacaré la verdad de ti Bulma, hoy tu infierno comienza-** Me acercó a él y me susurró al oído -Permitiré que te recuperes y después jugaré contigo hasta que me cansé, me dirás todo Bulma, todo-

Me dejó caer al suelo, tan fuerte que mi cabeza rebotó en el piso, produciendo que una vez más mis sentidos se entorpecieron, Y el efecto áspero de los sonidos confundiera mi cuerpo.

 _"Vegeta"_ Rogaba que él me salvará, solo pedía eso, quería que el dolor terminará.

Las voces se escuchaban lejos, no todo lo comprendí, sólo esas palabras.

-¿Me tienes miedo Bulma?-

" _Miedo… Miedo… Miedo"_ Repetía esa palabra en mi mente cómo si no comprendiera su significado o nunca lo hubiera escuchado.

No puedo explicar mucho de lo que pasó después

Sólo grite **-NO yo Jamás te tendré miedo, tu un día temblarás ante mi… acabaré contigo maldito… AHHHHH-**

Sus uñas se clavaron en mi pierna y desgarraron la carne hasta llegar a mi rodilla junto a la tela del pantalón.

 **-AHHHHHH-** El olor a sangre impregnó todo el ambiente y mi pierna se tornó de rojo mientras pedazos de mi piel colgaban, ya no pude ver, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento… Pero escuche lo último que dijo

-Pronto aprenderás Bulma, pronto aprenderás-

…

..

.

Cuando volví a la realidad era llevada por los pasillos, el camino me indicaba que me llevaban a la zona médica, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos, ví algunos soldados pasar frente a mi, incluso por las salas de entrenamiento Doore y Neiz me paseaban como un símbolo que les recordaba a los demás lo fuerte y superior que era Cooler.

Detrás de mí pequeñas gotas de sangre un rastro dejaban que mientras perdía más débil me sentía e incluso me pregunté cómo era posible que no estuviera muerta.

Neiz y Doore se burlaban, me insultaba y me sostenían sin ningún cuidado a propósito.

Llegamos al área médica y me tiraron al piso como basura, todo me dolía, ya no podía, ni siquiera me sentía en la realidad.

Doore tomó mi brazo y jaló de él para levantarme y grité cuando mi pierna izquierda tocó el piso para sostenerme, la herida en mi clavícula un agudo dolor representaba en mi.

-Muévete perra Cooler te necesita viva, no es igual torturar a un cadáver-

Estaba a punto de insultar al maldito cuando salió volando estrellándose en la pared, volteé instintivamente y me sorprendí a ver a Zalsa, Neiz le gritó pero rápidamente él lo noqueó, no fue fácil le costó varios golpes con ambos, pero al final lo logro, se acercó a mí.

-Zalsa… ¿Porqué?-

Puso mi espada entre mis manos y me ayudó a levantarme -¿Puedes levitar?-

No estaba segura pero asentí -¿Por qué me estás ayudando?-

-Porque eres mi maestra… Mi amiga, y tienes que volver con tu hijo-

-Zalsa -

-¿Dónde están las naves?-

-¿Qué?

-¡Las naves!-

-E…n u…na cáp…sula en el lab…o…oratorio principal-

-Vamos no hay tiempo- Me ayudó y rápidamente empezamos a movernos entre los pasillos, una alarma empezó a sonar y sentí el ki de Cooler aumentar precipitadamente en enojo.

Las pocas fuerzas en mi y con ayuda de Zalsa volvamos al laboratorio, náuseas, extraña sensación de estar a punto de morir…

Llegamos al laboratorio donde tome mi cápsula que llevamos hasta fuera, no sin antes acabar con algunas vidas que nos impidieron continuar, más sufrimiento moral sobre mis hombros.

Al salir al área de despegue una fuerte explosión se escuchó y cuando accione la cápsula dos naves salieron, pero siquiera antes de acercarme, Zalsa se apresuró y presiono el botón de inicio de cada una de ellas cerrando la escotilla.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-

Sentía el Ki de Cooler cada vez más cerca y el pánico se apoderó de mí me quedé inmóvil cuando las naves despegaron era cómo si te arrancarán con un inmenso dolor la esperanza.

Voltee a ver a Zalsa, antes de que siquiera pudiera reclamar decir algo, el me tomó entre sus brazos y salimos volando a gran velocidad hacía las montañas del planeta.

Desconcierto, miedo, irá todo en un remolino de emociones sin entender.

-Bulma tienes que bajar tu ki o los sensores nos detectarán… Bulma-

Lo veía como si me hablara en otro idioma, una fuerte explosión se escuchó y ví las dos naves, mis dos naves antes de perderse de mi vista y salir del planeta fueron alcanzadas por una fuerte ráfaga de ki de Cooler, mi corazón se estremeció completamente al pensar que yo pude haber estado en una de ellas.

Zalsa no se inmuto por esto siguió llevándome, y yo no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera estaba segura si me estaba salvando, nos detuvimos entre las montañas y entramos a una cueva, estaba en shock por todo lo que había sucedido.

Me dejó gentilmente en el suelo y él se tiró a un lado exhausto por el esfuerzo, yo lo veía con lágrima en los ojos y el sostenía su cabeza creo que pensando en todo lo que había hecho.

Mi visión se empezó a poner borrosa y el arranco un poco de la tela de el pantalón -Te va a doler, pero tengo que vendar la herida de tu brazo o seguirás perdiendo sangre- Suspiro

Yo me mantenía callada, asimilaba todo lo sucedido, se hinco a un lado de mi y empezó a acomodar la tela agache la cabeza, aguantando el dolor.

Término y volvió a sentarse a mi lado por minutos permanecimos en silencio, nada, ni el viento… Fue que, aunque en la cueva no había tanta luz si la suficiente para ver mis heridas, las marcas en mi pierna junto a la tela rasgada, no era tan grave, mi rodilla por otro lado se miraba incluso un poco deforme y con solo moverla unos milímetros sentía como si mil agujas se enterraran en mi, no pude evitar quejarme con gemidos de dolor.

La herida de mi abdomen, sangraba y sentía un ardor que no podía explicar, y mi brazo ya no supe que tan grave era por la improvisada venda.

-Bulma-

Lo voltee a ver poniendo más atención a lo que tenía en su mano _"O kami"_ En su mano derecha mantenía nada más ni nada menos que mi capsula.

-Crei que te serviría-

Me quede muda por unos segundos -No tienes idea… Po..opodrias .. Abrirla-

Presiono el botón y salió mi estuche, que abrió dejando ver las demás cápsulas…

-La de color azul… Por favor, y lánzala- Me costaba hablar y mi respiración era forzada.

Me vio con intriga, presiono el botón y la lanzó aún lado dejando ver mi baul, sonreí con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

-Zalsa… Yo…- Me costaba respirar, más hablar -Dentro hay una bolsa con unas semillas dentro por favor- Lágrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos -Por favor dame una-

No supe identificar la expresión de su rostro, se levantó y sin mucha dificultad encontró la bolsa que acercó a mí, sacó una semilla viéndola con intriga.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Dámela por favor-

La acercó a mi boca y la mastiqué con dificultad, nunca me había gustado su sabor, guisantes eso era lo que me recordaba y no era mi agrado, pero esa vez… Jamás había probado algo tan glorioso, de inmediato mientras pasaba por mi garganta empecé a sentirme mejor, las fuerzas volvieron y mis heridas se cerraron aunque no se notaba por la sangre que las cubría.

El dolor se fue, las fuerzas volvieron sentí que había vuelto a nacer.

Sonreí mientras Zalsa me veía sin ninguna expresión aparente, me levanté tan rápido y me lance a abrazarlo que casi lo hago caer.

Lloré en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba **-¡Gracias, gracias… Me salvaste… Gracias…!-**

Perdí la cuenta de las veces que le agradecí, me di cuenta que estaba muy desconcertado.

-¿Bulma?-

Me aleje de el y le sonreí una vez más -No tengo palabras, gracias Zalsa de verdad, te debo la vida-

-Cómo es que… Tu… ¿Qué?... Tu… ¿Qué fue eso qué comiste?-

Rei, todo era tan raro, tan inesperado -Se llaman semillas del ermitaño… Curan cualquier herida-

-Imposible-

-No es momento para dudar- Lo volví a abrazar -Lo lamento, yo… No sé qué decirte-

-Bulma no entiendo que está pasando, pero estamos en muchos problemas-

-Lose… Lose… Te debo la vida… Gracias ¿Que haremos?-

-En unas horas oscurecerá… Tengo una nave, pero creo que sería bueno esperar hasta mañana para salir-

-¿Tienes una nave?-

-Si-

Lo volvía abrazar -Me haces tan feliz-

-¿Segura que estás bien?-

-Si… Si…-

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?-

-Ya te lo dije… Es mejor que descanses pasaste por mucho, tienes mucho que explicarme-

Asentí… -¿Estamos bien aquí?-

-Si… En la zona de despegue no hay camaras y Cooler derribo las naves, a menos que alguien nos viera estamos bien… Aunque el planeta está lleno de sensores de energía-

-Si, recuerdo que dijiste que ocultara mi energía-

-No importa, los sensores no detectan menos de 500 de energía-

Sonreí -Estás diciéndome débil-

-De verdad vas a pelear conmigo-

Me concentré en su energía y no la podía detectar -¿Tú estás ocultando tu energía?-

-Si-

-¿Zalsa de dónde sacarás una nave…? No lo entiendo-

-Lo verás mañana, pasaremos la noche aquí, debes descansar-

Mire el lugar, era suficientemente grande para mí casa cápsula me acerque a mi estuche y presione el botón enseguida la casa salió.

Zalsa se acercó -No recordaba esto-

-Hay que entrar-

La puerta se abrió y las luces automáticas de la casa se encendieron, entre realmente sin entender cómo me sentía, subí al segundo piso directo a la habitación, Zalsa me seguía.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de igual manera las luces se encendieron y cuando me acerqué al espejo de la pared…

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, no podía creer que lo que veía era yo, porque, aunque las heridas ya no estuvieran, la sangre, mi ropa desgarrada, mi pelo revuelto… Eso aún están presente, toque mi rostro la sensación era horrible la sangre seca se pegaba como segunda piel, una vez más me dieron ganas de llorar.

-Deberías descansar-

Subí a la cama recargándome en la pared mientras sostenidas mis rodillas flexionadas cómo una niña asustada.

-Si… Me daré un baño y me acostaré… Pero quiero que me expliques qué haremos-

Zalsa se sentó en la cama frente a mi dándome la espalda se agacho.

-Deja lo pienso bien… Solo descansa-

Se levantó dispuesto a salir del cuarto.

-Zalsa espera-

-¿Que?-

-Por favor no te vayas, yo… Tengo miedo… A un lado hay otra habitación puedes descansar ahí-

El solo asintió y salió.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que decidí levantarme y entrar al baño, cuando el agua caía por mi cuerpo tiñéndose de rojo simplemente me perdí, no pensé en otro cosa que no fuera lo que había sucedido, le devia la vida a Zalsa.

No había palabras para describir cómo me sentía, las emociones tan inmersas en la situación que había vivido, el martirio, dolor, humillación… Ya no era yo… Suspire mientras lavaba mi cabello, me sentía terrible, empecé a llorar, pero casi de inmediato lo reprimí, sentía como si fuera una nueva oportunidad… Había sido difícil pero no era el momento de caer, de dejarme vencer… Tenía que volver con mi hijo, y mientras secaba mi cuerpo pensé que lo mejor sería ir a Vegetasei y hablar con Vegeta iniciar el plan para la nueva lucha, aunque en la situación en la que estaba tan lastimada… Sin posibilidades de utilizar ki… De poder controlarlo estaba en desventaja… Ahora que meditaba era un milagro que estuviera viva fuera de la tortura a la que había sido sometida mi esfuerzo al volver a utilizar el Kaioken me había lastimado y temía que fuera para siempre.

Salí y del armario tome lo primero que ví, por suerte había ropa ahí, ví la cama y me acosté cubriéndome con la sábana como si quisiera protegerme.

Antes de dormir toque la marca que me unía a Vegeta.

 _"Te extraño mucho Vegeta… Te amo… Te necesito…"_

.

.

.

Desperté con mucha pesadez abrí los ojos para mi sorpresa si había podido dormir y al bajar al primer piso me encontré con Zalsa en el comedor.

-Hola- Hablé con timidez no me sentía yo.

-Eso que comiste en verdad te curo, estoy sorprendido…- Se levantó -Ya descansaste es hora de irnos dentro de 2 horas despegarán varias flotas de naves y hay que mezclarnos con ellos-

-¿Robaremos una nave?-

-No-

Lo ví con intriga y el sonrió -Te mostraré, hay que irnos-

…

Salimos y volamos entre las montañas, hacia el lado sur del planeta, me costaba seguirle el ritmo, n podía controlar mi energía.

Zalsa se detuvo y yo lo imite -¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿He?-

-Pensé que ya estabas bien-

Curve mis labios con disgusto sabía a que se refería, no podía mantener mi ki para lograr volar y me estaba costando mucho, no podía acelerar mi vuelo, además de que estaba muy cansada.

-No puedo controlar mi ki-

-Entonces hay que caminar-

-No estoy bien, solo volemos más lento-

-¿Segura?-

-Si-

…

Una vez más salimos volando está vez más lento, pensé que el día de ayer no había tenido problemas para mantener la técnica de vuelo, tal vez la adrenalina de escapar o simplemente estaba concentrada en otras cosas.

…

Entre unas mesetas a la orilla de lo que parecía un riachuelo seco, entre algunas piedras había una nave, de verdad me sorprendí cuando la ví, una pequeña nave no individual tal vez para unas tres personas.

-Sube- Me habló Zalsa yo quería preguntar, pero sería después.

Subimos y el se acercó al panel de control donde encendió la nave y empezó a meter códigos, yo me mantenía de pie tras el un poco perdida con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Zalsa-

-¿Que?- Me habló sin dejar de ver la pantalla

-¿De quién es está nave?-

-Mia… Hace tiempo planeé escapar, pero nunca lo hice… En 10 minutos despegamos, prepárate-

-¿Escapar?... Zalsa… Yo… ¿Estás seguro que esto funcionara?-

-Si… Los códigos ya fueron introducidos en la nave por lo que no será detectada mucho menos cuando salga entre la flota, son varias naves, estaremos bien-

Me senté en la silla de copiloto junto a él ninguno dijo nada por esos minutos, luego la alarma azul empezó a sonar indicando que estaba por despegar… Tenía miedo, pero sabía que era necesario tenía que encontrar a la vieja Bulma la que no se dejaba vencer por nada… Que podía hacerle frente a todo.

La nave despegó y silencio siguió, Zalsa seguía ocultando su ki recordé que era igual que aquella ocasión cuando el patriarca y Neil me había espiado, debía aprender eso… Aunque ni siquiera estaba segura de volver a utilizar ki.

Cuando la nave salió de la atmósfera y radar indicó que nos alejábamos del planeta y nadie nos seguía.

Cuando lo confirme, sonreí y me lance a abrazar a Zalsa una vez más lo sorprendí.

 **-Gracias, gracias, gracias, te quiero, eres increíble-**

-Agg suéltame, que no ves que a un tenemos asuntos que resolver.

Me aleje de el -¿Qué cosa? ¿Nos siguen?-

-NO… ¿A dónde vamos…? ¿Se te ocurre algún planeta?-

-Yo-... La Tierra no era una opción tenía todas las ganas del universo por volver a ver a mi hijo, pero no podía antes tenía que ir con Vegeta y el rey.

-X27 Y72… Galaxia Seyen…-

Antes de Zalsa teclear las coordenadas se quedó un momento sin mover sus dedos -Esas coordenadas son de…-

No lo deje terminar -De los Sayayin-

-¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿Porqué iríamos con los Sayayin?-

-Porqué… Ahí está el padre de mi hijo-

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa, eso de verdad no lo pensaba escuchar. -El padre de tu hijo ¿Tu pareja…? pero tú… Tu querías matarlos… ¿Que escondes?-

-Si… Confía en mi-

-Nos matarán…-

-No… Bueno no creo que quieran matar a sU futura reina-

-¿Reina? ¿Qué diablos?-

-Por favor confía en mí pon las coordenadas te explicaré todo, pero es una muy larga historia-

Me vio con duda, pero al final aceptó y tecleo las coordenadas.

-Tienes una semana para contarme todo-

-Bien… Creo que debería empezar por qué mi pareja… Mi compañero es- Suspire y sonreí tenía tiempo sin decir eso -Es el príncipe Vegeta de los Sayayin… Vegeta es el padre de mi hijo-

-No… puede… ser-

Un suspiro más, un viaje inesperado, una larga explicación y la esperanza resurgiendo de la nada.

* * *

Gracias por leer

Se que el martirio de Bulma es mucho para estar viva, pero ella no es humana y es fuerte… Aunque les diré que todo esto le afectara bastante.

Sobre lo de su fuerza al llevar a su cuerpo a utilizar el Kaioken una vez mas simplemente fue demasiado, me temo que los días de pelea se acabaron para Bulma…

Les mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos… Feliz fin de semana


	23. Chapter 23

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien

Tengo que confesarles que la ansiedad me gano, tenía que publicar este capítulo… Curiosamente parte de este capitulo fue escrito incluso antes de empezar esta segunda parte de el Destino nos unió.

* * *

 _-Por favor confía en mí pon las coordenadas te explicaré todo, pero es una muy larga historia-_

 _Me vio con duda, pero al final aceptó y tecleo las coordenadas._

 _-Tienes una semana para contarme todo-_

 _-Bien… Creo que debería empezar por qué mi pareja… Mi compañero es- Suspiré y sonreí tenía tiempo sin decir eso -Es el príncipe Vegeta de los Sayayin… Vegeta es el padre de mi hijo-_

 _-No… puede… ser-_

 _Un suspiro más, un viaje inesperado, una larga explicación y la esperanza resurgiendo de la nada._

* * *

Vegeta se encontraba entrenando en la lejanía de las montañas del sur, habían pasado 5 días desde su llegada, se había deslindado completamente de su participación en la organización del Torneo del poder. Había dejado a Tarble completamente encargado y al pequeño príncipe no le había quedado de otra que aceptar las órdenes de su hermano mayor.

La súbita sensación que había experimentado hace días, la angustia, miedo e incluso dolor que estaba seguro se relacionaba con Bulma lo tenía inquieto, desesperado producto de la impotencia de no poder hacer nada… Trataba de meditar, de concentrarse en ella pero simplemente se le hacía imposible, había decidido que en cuanto el torneo terminara aun cuando su padre se lo impidiera saldría a buscarla no esperaría a las dichosas esferas con el dragón mágico, tenía más de un año sin ver a su mujer por cientos de estupideces cometidas, ya no podía esperar más.

Regreso a él edificio del parlamento ya a altas horas de la noche y cómo de costumbre pasó al cuarto de su hijo para asegurarse que estuviera bien, solo al confirmarlo podía ir a lado en la habitación que le correspondía y dormitar unas cuantas horas.

* * *

El tiempo transcurre sin ningún cambio en todo el universo la única diferencia es cómo lo perciben los demás, pues Bulma se despertaba en la nave que desde hace días era por decirlo de alguna manera su hogar, a un dudaba, a un ese sentimiento de pánico se apoderaba de ella cada vez que abría los ojos, parpadeaba constantemente llegando y comprobando la realidad de que ese lugar ya no era la base de Cooler y que a su lado su amigo Zalsa, su discípulo y salvador dormía.

El piso de la nave no era nada cómodo para dormir pero jamás se quejaría, podía dormir sobre vidrios si era necesario con tal de alejarse de Cooler… Se levantó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, no había sido una buena noche había despertado varias veces y a si desde hace noches tenía constantes pesadillas con la tortura de Cooler.

Su mente analítica revisaba todo lo que le sucedía, había estado practicando una especie de método científico en ella misma y había llegado a la conclusión de que probablemente padecía algún grado de PTSD (Síndrome de estrés postraumático) ¿Cómo lo había desarrollado? La agonía constante en su cuerpo en su alma, todos los actos que se vio obligada a realizar, la tortura, dolor y sentirse indefensa ahora incapaz de utilizar ki habían llevado a su mente a estresarse demasiado, se sentía insegura.

Ahí el otro problema durante los días de viaje había estado tratando de medir el daño en su cuerpo, incluso había comido tres semillas del ermitaño más por desesperación, pero estas no habían tenido ningún efecto en ella.

Su cuerpo mantenía una energía inestable, le costaba mucho formar energía en sus manos por no decir que era imposible, sus manos temblaban demasiado cuando lo intentaba y sentía dolor en todos sus músculos, en ocasiones incluso el detectar el ki de Zalsa se dificultaba a un cuando sólo estaba a metros de el.

Su único entrenamiento esos días había sido la meditación y cuando Zalsa le propuso controlar su nivel de energía, en pocos días había aprendido a ocultar su ki, no resultó nada difícil cuando ya casi no existía en ella.

Suspiraba con pesadez viendo el oscuro universo a través de la única ventana en la nave, Zalsa la veía desde atrás recargado en la pared aún le costaba mucho creer todo lo que ella le había contado… Humana… Esferas mágicas, la destrucción de su planeta, la muerte de su familia y luego todos fueron revividos… Su estancia con los Sayayin, su relación con ellos, su estancia con Freezer… Su hijo, su venganza, Todo… Bulma le había dicho ¡Todo! Y al principio pensó que le mentía que todo era inventado, pero al confrontarla el pudo ver la verdad en esos ojos tan expresivos ella no mentía.

El también suspiro Bulma había resultado ser mucho más de lo que esperaba y ahora a solo horas de aterrizar en el planeta de los Sayayin aún no se sentía seguro.

Se acercó lentamente a ella -Bulma-

Ella lo volteó a ver -¿Que?-

-Si me matan será tu culpa-

El esperaba que ella riera, contestará con desinterés pero al contrario se mantuvo callada y volvió a ver a la ventana.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Tiene más de un año que no veo a Vegeta… No se… Yo estoy nerviosa… ¿Como decirle que ahora es padre? ¿Que lo traicione con Cooler?... ¿Que mi familia está viva?... Es demasiado y tengo miedo que me odie… Además todavía me siento un poco enojada con él por abandonarme-

-Solo hazlo-

-Si… ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-

-En menos de una hora aterrizaremos… -

-Bien- Nerviosa era poco para decir cómo estaba luego cuando los minutos pasaban pasó a convertirse en desesperación estaba ansiosa.

…

En cuanto la nave tocó la atmósfera escondió su energía como reflejo, tal vez miedo, se preguntó si estaba preparada para ver a Vegeta. Le había dado a Zalsa las coordenadas en el planeta para aterrizar en los campos del castillo.

No era momento de dudar, intento buscar su ki pero le fue imposible detectarlo, la angustia crecía pero también la ansiedad.

Pensó en que decirle cuando bajará, ¿Cómo confesar toda la jugarreta en la que estaba envuelta? Que literal los había puesto en manos de Cooler y que ahora que había visto todo su poder estaba segura que ni el super sayayin de Vegeta podría con el, que ya era padre y que su planeta y su familia estaban con vida.

Suspiro, demasiada información, que decir y mucho que hacer, cuando la nave tocó Tierra rápidamente ambos se acercaron a la puerta.

-Varios Sayayin se acercan- Habló Zalsa el si podía sentir el ki una de las últimas enseñanzas de su maestra. -Y no creo que vengan a recibirnos-

-Está bien, yo me encargo… Espero que me conozcan-

-¡Que! Dijiste que no matarían a su reina-

-Bueno no estoy tan segura que tantos sepan que soy la pareja de Vegeta, no importa seguro si me reconocerán por el tiempo que estuve como científica en el castillo-

Zalsa le dió una dura mirada, ella siempre era tan espontánea, una desesperación generaba en el.

Cuando la compuerta se abrió Bulma bajo calmadamente se sintió nerviosa ¡Estaba en Vegetasei! Después de tanto tiempo volvía a ese planeta en donde tanto había conocido, aprendido y encontrado.

En cuanto bajó junto a Zalsa vio a los Sayayin ninguno reconoció, pero por las miradas que ellos les daban ella sí fue reconocida.

-Eres la científica- Pronunció uno de ellos

-Si- Habló tranquila cuando ellos supieron quién era. Los Sayayin murmuraba entre ellos y fue que hicieron una pequeña reverencia que en verdad desconcertó a Bulma.

-Princesa, se esperaba su regreso… Su búsqueda se a prolongado-

-¿Princesa? … ¿Que?... ¿Mi búsqueda?... ¿Ustedes me estaban buscando?-

-Si varias flotas han salido en su búsqueda desde que el rey dió la orden hace semanas-

-¿Porqué?-

-El rey dió la orden-

Bulma no entendía nada, pero decidió que necesitaba hablar con Vegeta y el rey cuánto antes mejor.

-Necesito hablar con el Rey-

-Si… La escoltaremos- Bulma vio las intenciones del soldado al encender su rastreador para avisar de su llegada.

-¡No espera…! Yo iré directamente con el rey…-

Los Sayayin voltearon a ver a Zalsa que se mantenía atrás cruzado de brazos desconcertado Bulma no había mentido.

-El viene conmigo- Habló tranquila Bulma.

El castillo a un estaba un poco lejos para caminar vio levitar a los soldados con la intención de salir volando frunció un poco sus rasgos no estaba muy segura de poder volar.

Zalsa entendió perfectamente y se acercó más a ella -¿Puedes volar?-

-Creo que si- Se concentró y logró levitar un poco, aunque el vuelo no fue rápido si logro mantenerlo, mientras la distancia entre ella y el castillo se acortaba pensaba en muchas cosas, estaba a punto de ver a Vegeta, a su Vegeta, le tenía una noticia que no sabía cómo tomaría… Cierta parte de ella sentía la necesidad de sentirse protegida, la otra parte de su personalidad se inspeccionaba verificando que se viera bien…

Bajaron en las puertas del castillo y los Sayayin de la entrada reverenciaron ante ella, al parecer ya todos sabían de Bulma.

-Enseguida se le avisará al rey de su presencia-

-No sé preocupen yo me encargo… Iré sola, gracias-

Los Sayayin una vez más reverenciaron y Bulma entró al castillo seguida de Zalsa, esos pisos, las columnas los pasillos… Tanto que ver, tantos detalles que se pueden extrañar, forzaba sus sentidos a tratar de encontrar el ki de Vegeta pero no, ni siquiera el ki de Zalsa estando a su lado podía sentir… Iría primero con el rey con suerte Vegeta estaría ahí, aunque lo más seguro es que estuviera en la cámara de gravedad.

Camino directo a la sala del trono a lo largo del pasillo de inmediato vio cómo de costumbre a aquellos dos soldados que siempre resguardaban la puerta una vez el pensamiento de lo aburrido de su trabajo pasó por su mente, también aquella vez cuando los inmovilizó y desmayó.

Se paro enfrente de ellos.

-Hola soldados- Sonrió pues también recordó las peleas con ellos cuando no la dejaban pasar a ver al rey.

-¿Cien...Tifica?-

-¿El rey está dentro?-

Los dos soldados se vieron entre ellos -Si-

-Déjenme pasar… No creo que quieran pelear una vez más- Pronunció sonriendo, mientras escondía sus nervios.

Los soldados se apartaron de la puerta para abrir y dejarla pasar, Zalsa también.

…

Cuando las puertas se abrieron no supo cómo sentirse cuando vio al rey sentado en su trono inmerso en una pantalla de trabajo seguramente atendiendo asuntos del reino, se quedó estatica unos segundos mientras lo veía y solo cuando las puertas sonaron al cerrarse el rey volteó y al ver lo que frente a sus ojos había se paró de inmediato y parpadeo varias veces tratando de saber si era solo una ilusión.

-¿Bulma?-

La mención de su nombre en la voz del Rey del hombre que respetaba, que admiraba… No sé contuvo salió corriendo hacia él y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Cuando el rey sintió el cálido abrazo, sonrió nadie más se atrevía a ello sin duda era su hija.

No era bueno para las muestras de afecto, pero… Con la mayor calidez que pudo reunir puso su mano sobre su hombro y ella sintió confort y protección.

-¡Lo extrañe tanto! Por favor perdóneme… Por favor-

El rey dejó que ella llorara en su pecho, no esperaba esa reacción empezó a pensar en la situación que había vivido su niña para llegar a eso.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

Entonces Bulma regreso a la realidad, se alejó del rey y limpio sus lágrimas, -Tengo mucho que contarles… ¿Dónde está Vegeta?... Necesito hablar con el-

-No está en el castillo está en el sur con Tarble-

-¿En el sur?- Bulma no esperaba escuchar eso.

-Si, están organizando el torneo del poder… También está con Bardock y Kakaroto-

Bulma abrió sus ojos azules -¿Que dijo?-

-Que están en el sur, Vegeta, Bardock, Tarble, Kakaroto…-

-¿Kakároto?… pe..pero el estaba en..-

-La Tierra- Terminó la frase el rey.

Y Bulma estaba que no entendía completamente nada -¿Cómo es que usted?... Kakároto y Bardock… Y la Tierra-

El rey se rió -Te has perdido de mucho… ¿Que es lo que quieres decirme? Que tu planeta revivió junto a tu familia, que pretendías una alianza con Cooler… Que soy abuelo-

Bulma no pudo más cayó de rodillas por la sorpresa.

-Usted ya sabe… ¿Pero cómo?-

El rey volvió a reír -Tu familia es muy entretenida-

-¿Mi familia? ¿Que? -

El rey se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse -Ya sabemos todo Bulma… Todo… Tu familia paso un tiempo aquí en el planeta… Tus amigos… Las fuerzas especiales… Trunks, también que estabas desaparecida… ¿Dónde estuviste?-

-Yo...yo...yo…- Tartamudeaba nunca se imaginó nada de eso -¿Mi...Familia está aquí?-

-No se fueron hace semanas… Dijeron algo de las esferas y un radar-

-¿Radar?-

Parecía que Bulma estaba entrando en pánico

-¿Entonces Vegeta ya sabe que es padre?-

-Si en estos momentos está con Trunks-

-Ay no puede ser… Mi...mi hijo está aquí-

-Si-

Extraño sonido de sorpresa lo único que pudo hacer mientras el rey la ignoró por un momento viendo al hombre tras de ella.

Zalsa sintió la dura mirada que decidió ignorar.

-¿Bulma donde estuviste?-

Pero Bulma ignoró la pregunta mientras vagaba en su mente moviendo sus manos desesperada y caminando en el pequeño espacio.

-El ya sabe… ¡Kami ya sabe!… ¿Me odia?... ¿Odia a Trunks?... ¡O no!...no… Trunks está con Vegeta…-

Cayó una vez más de rodillas por la sorpresa y desesperación.

-Cálmate, está bien… Vegeta está enojado, pero nada raro en el… Convive un poco obligado con su hijo pero lo acepta…-

Palabras duras y directas " _Malditos Sayayin_ ".

-¿Donde estuviste?-

Bulma se levantó -Con Cooler-

El rey se cruzó de brazos -¿Estas bien?-

Ella negó con la cabeza, Zalsa se acercó.

-Yo… Pasaron muchas cosas, el es Zalsa, ex soldado de Cooler… Me ayudó a escapar-

-Hmp… Necesito que me cuentes todo-

-Si, pero quiero ver a mi hijo, necesito a mi bebé en mis brazos-

-Entonces hay que ir al sur-

-Si…Por favor-

…

Pocos minutos después el rey dió las disposiciones necesarias, por petición de Bulma Vegeta ni Tarble serían informados de su llegada.

Fuera del castillo se disponían a salir volando cuando cierto detalle llegó a Bulma.

-Rey-

El la volteo a ver, extrañaba esa voz, ese color, todo en ella, sentía una paz al tenerla cerca después de todo lo sucedido.

-Yo… No podré volar hasta el sur… ¿Hay alguna nave o algo para llegar?-

El rey se acercó a ella -¿Cómo que no puedes volar?-

-Yo… Estoy un poco lastimada… Entenderá todo cuando le expliqué… Me costará mucho aguantar el viaje hasta el sur-

-Vamos te llevaré a una cámara de curación-

-No… No servirá de nada, confíe en mí-

Zalsa se acercó -Yo te llevo-

Esto no le gusto a él rey, no conocía al soldado y por lo poco que Bulma le había dicho siendo parte del ejército de Cooler para nada confiaba en el.

-No yo te llevaré-

Bulma no tuvo tiempo de hablar cuando ya el rey la tenía en brazos volando, Zalsa los siguió.

Muchas cosas Bulma pensó en el camino, el rey le había dicho que llegarían una noche antes de los juegos, a su llegada aplazaría todo para poder hablar…

La peliazul pensaba muy seriamente cómo encontrarse con Vegeta, la emoción, el amor, ¡Por Kami su hijo estaba ahí!... Necesitaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, de verdad lo necesitaba… También estaba esa parte de su orgullo que quería llegar sin verse derrotada aún después de todo lo que había pasado, una idea infantil cruzó su cabeza, demasiado talvez, pero era Bulma Briefs siempre hacía lo que quería… Horas después y ya a la anoche el rey paró fuera del pueblo por petición de Bulma.

El rey la veía esperando que hablara.

Bulma sonrió -Puede que esto le parezca tonto, pero se me ocurrió algo para ver a Vegeta… Tiene más de un año que no lo veo y después de todo lo que me hizo sufrir yo… No sé quiero dar una buena impresión-

-¿Y?-

-Bueno tengo un plan-... Bulma se dispuso a contarle al rey todo y este pasó por varias etapas, enojo, desesperación, reusarse y por último aceptó, aunque le parecía tonto… Pero había olvidado lo persistente que podía ser Bulma.

El rey se disponía a salir volando, pero se detuvo y volteó a verla, no le gustaba que se quedará con Zalsa.

-¿Donde te vas a quedar?-

Bulma sonrió -Me cobraré un favor que me deben hace tiempo-

Él gruñó -Recuerdame por que acepte esto-

-Porqué soy la mujer de su hijo, me quiere y le di el nieto más bonito del universo-

Un gruñido más y salió volando al edificio del parlamento.

Poco después Bulma y Zalsa también salieron volando, aunque más lento

...

Para nada el rey era esperado los ministros que cuando llegó se sorprendieron y de inmediato se desvivieron para recibir a su majestad.

La hora de la cena se llevaba a acabo y por petición de Tarble Vegeta había dejado su rutina de entrenamiento hasta la madrugada para revisar los últimos detalles de el torneo, una vez más en la cena aquella larga mesa repleta de alimentos, y Vegeta mantenía la vista fija en su hijo que era alimentado por Chichi, cuando sintió el ki de su padre se sorprendió… Pocos minutos después el entró por la puerta, rápidamente Tarble, acompañado de Bardock lo recibieron, los demás menos Vegeta se pararon para reverenciar.

-No te esperábamos padre- Pronunció con duda Tarble.

El rey se acercó a su hijo mayor y con la mirada le indico que se levantará pues Vegeta ocupaba el lugar principal en la mesa que ahora con el rey ahí le pertenecía el.

Vegeta de mala gana se levantó, para que su padre se sentará.

-Mujer- El rey se dirigió a Chichi -Dame a mi nieto-

Ella le entregó al pequeño Trunks en sus brazos, de inmediato el bebé se rió en los brazos de su abuelo.

-¿Porqué estás aquí padre?- Habló serio Vegeta.

-Porqué hay que llevar a cabo el torneo del poder…-

-Si tú lo ibas a hacer no había necesidad de mandarme aquí entonces-

-¡Silencio Vegeta! Tú haces lo que yo digo-

El heredero tenía un presentimiento, pero no tuvo nada a qué atribuirlo… La cena transcurrió.

…

Bulma por su parte se había ido directamente a la casa de un viejo amigo que le debía un favor.

La casa a las orillas del pueblo a corta distancia no le impedía volar hasta ahí, estaba algo ansiosa ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su plan, pero bueno ya estaba ahí.

-¿Zalsa sientes un ki aquí?-

-Hay un hombre dentro-

Bulma sonrió tocó la puerta, dentro un Sayayin que ya dormido se encontraba despertó por los ruidos, de mala gana se levantó para abrir… ¿Quién diablos lo molestaba tan tarde? Bueno en realidad no era tarde pero ese día y toda la semana había estado tan ocupado que decidió dormir temprano más con el esfuerzo que le esperaba al día siguiente.

De mala gana y con un profundo bostezo se puso la ropa y salió abrir, podía esperar cualquier cosa menos eso.

Pues cuando abrió la puerta aún con la poca luz, pudo ver perfectamente que frente a él no había nadie más que Bulma.

La peliazul de inmediato en cuanto vio a su amigo, sonrió y se lanzó a abrazarlo, este estaba completamente sorprendido que no espero la muestra de afecto y cayó junto a ella.

-¡Turles!-

-¿Bul...ma?

Ambos se levantaron y ya cuando la vio bien confirmando que efectivamente era ella, sonrió de igual forma mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-No puedo creer que la princesa de los Sayayin se digne a pisar está humilde casa-

-Jaja, que gracioso…- Lo volvió a abrazar -Maldito te extrañe-

Turles volteó a ver a Zalsa, el definitivamente no era bienvenido, Bulma lo noto, los presento.

-Turles te presento a Zalsa es mi amigo, y mi discípulo-

-¿Dónde estabas? Kakároto dijo que estabas desaparecida… Y resulta que tienes un hijo-

-¿Conoces a Trunks?-

-Si pensé que era hijo de mi primo, cómo su mujer se estaba encargando de el-

-Chichi está cuidando a Trunks- Bulma sonrió le debía mucho a su amiga -Es una larga historia, pero vine a cobrarme el favor que hace tiempo me debes-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Tienes Syeliab tengo mucho que contarte-

Turles sonrió y los tres entraron a la casa a platicar unas cuantas horas.

…

El día había iniciado y desde temprano los preparativos en la arena de combate principal se llevaban desde temprano.

Vegeta de mala gana se mantenía presente en lo que para el era una pérdida de tiempo.

Las palabras fueron dichas, el torneo fue inaugurado y empezaron los combates, cómo la tradición lo dictaba primero los más jóvenes, luego los combates en pareja… Seguido de los escuadrones, los combates individuales de la segunda categoría de edad, los combates en pareja y ya por último varias horas después los enfrentamientos de reto… Entraron varios Sayayin que querían demostrar su fuerza retando a otro Sayayin… El último enfrentamiento se dio y ya los Sayayin brindaban y gritaban por el fin del apreciado torneo.

Luego cuando creían que todo había terminado una vez más la alarma sonó indicando que un peleador más se disponía a entrar a la arena, Vegeta bufó fastidiado ya había aguantado suficiente ese día.

Ni siquiera se inmuto en acercarse a ver se recargo en la pared del palco, solo Bardock y el rey se mantenían al tanto de las peleas… Tarble también ya estaba harto.

…

Jamás pensó que volvería ver a Vegeta de esa manera, ¡Por Kami cómo se le había ocurrido algo tan tonto! Ya no había marcha atrás ya estaba caminando por el pasillo que conducía a la arena, la última vez al entrar había sido la burla de todos, y estaba algo nerviosa de que estuviera en desventaja con cualquiera que entrara a pelear con ella, no podía usar ki solo fuerza física.

Entró a la arena y de inmediato el silencio se dió, seguido de murmullos, pues varios sabían quién era la que en el centro de la arena se encontraba, los rumores corren muy rápido y todos sabían que la princesa, la mujer del príncipe estaba ahí.

Ella se mordió un poco el labio antes de gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

 **-¡Reto a todo aquel que quiera enfrentarme!-**

Bardock se quedó mudo al verla entrar, la atención llamo a los demás que se acercaron al palco antes de que la peliazul gritara.

Y fue que ella dejó de ocultar su ki, cuando Vegeta sintió esa energía tan única, tan especial que sin importar el bajo nivel era tan diferente a todas ahí, levantó la cabeza y fue que escucho ese grito en esa voz que jamás pensó extrañaría tanto, entonces de inmediato salió al palco y fue que la vio.

.

.

.

Era ella, su Bulma, su mujer, la madre de su hijo, se quedó pasmado unos segundos, y no era el único pues nadie a excepción del rey sabía que ella estaba ahí, fue que de inmediato bajó a la arena y los murmullos se hicieron más grandes.

El momento había llegado ahí estaba Vegeta, su Vegeta después de tanto tiempo frente a él, cientos de sentimientos invadían su corazón que parecía latía tan rápido, tan rápido cómo para escapar de su cuerpo.

El hombre que tanto amaba después de todo lo que había pasado ahí, estaba con esa dura mirada, el imponente porte, esos oscuros ojos, el padre de su hijo, su destino… Ambos se acercaron.

…

Y aunque él no reflejara la sorpresa en su rostro la mantenía oculta bajo la dura expresión, tenía tanto sin verla, que incluso pensó que era un sueño una ilusión, esos hermosos ojos en los que se perdía esa energía tan única, ese pelo del color que se había convertido en su favorito, sin duda era su Bulma.

No pudo evitar que en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa se curvara en sus finas líneas cuando entendió realmente que ella estaba frente a él, y solo después de inspeccionar la y darse cuenta que estaba bien, se acercó hasta casi topársela… Siempre vestida con esa extraña ropa humana que le quedaba tan perfecta, su pelo era más corto que la última vez, no importaba era perfecta con cualquier cosa.

Él se mantenía tranquilo, y ella estaba por explotar de nervios para nada había sido una buena idea, fue que el rey bajo, seguida de todos los demás y cuando Chichi bajo y Bulma vio a su hijo, ignoro completamente a Vegeta y corrio a tomar a su hijo entre sus brazos, cayó de rodillas casi llorando mientras sostenía a Trunks en su pecho.

-Mi amor perdona por dejarte, por favor, me hiciste tanta falta-

Vegeta se acercó a ella, pensaba ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella se adelantó y dejó a Trunks en las manos de su amiga y cuando tuvo a Vegeta enfrente junto las pocas fuerzas que tenía en su puño que estrelló completamente y sin remordimiento en la mejilla de Vegeta, su orgullo jamás diría que no esperaba el puño, mucho menos el rodillazo en el estómago.

-¡Eso idiota es por dejarme!-

Cuando recupero el aire se rió era su Bulma y no había duda de ello, la vio cruzada de brazos con sus cejas curvadas y poco le importó dónde estaba y rodeado de tanta gente, era su mujer y había cometido tantos errores, la necesidad llamó a él, que la abrazo acercándola a sus brazos sorprendiéndola completamente.

-¿Vegeta?-

Él le acarició el rostro un suave tacto aún con les guantes sintió el calor de esa caricia que fue suficiente para que ella soltara en llanto y llorara en su pecho.

-Me hiciste tanta falta-

El la tomó en sus brazos y subió con ella al palco en donde aprovechando que nadie estaba.

La vio directo los ojos y cayó de rodillas sin soltar sus manos, agachando la cabeza, su orgullo no le permitió hablar, pero Bulma lo conocía tan bien que no se necesitaron palabras para ella entender todo.

-Vegeta-

Él se levantó, el silencio los rodeo todo era tan único, tan precipitadamente inesperado, ninguno perdía la vista de los ojos del otro, ella se acercó recargándose en su pecho.

-Perdóname Bulma-

Ella no dijo nada, se acercó más a el y Vegeta una vez más acarició su rostro, un corto y tierno beso sello ese encuentro que tanto sus almas llamaban después de tanto tiempo.

Justo después todos subieron después del rey dar por concluido el torneo…

Todos se veían y Bulma evitó los saludos, tenía mucho que explicar.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¡Cielos todo lo que esperábamos! Por fin Vegeta y Bulma juntos una vez más después de todo lo sucedido… Aún falta mucho más que contar

Me encanto escribir este capítulo, de verdad gracias por leer… Les mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos.

El Syeliab es una bebida que ya se había mencionado con anterioridad, el nombre es un juego del licor Baileys, la misma palabra, pero escrita al revés


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Hola! Por fin un capitulo mas**

 **Espero les guste**

* * *

 _El la tomó en sus brazos y subió con ella al palco en donde aprovechando que nadie estaba._

 _La vio directo a los ojos y cayó de rodillas sin soltar sus manos, agachando la cabeza, su orgullo no le permitió hablar, pero Bulma lo conocía tan bien que no se necesitaron palabras para ella entender todo._

 _-Vegeta-_

 _Él se levantó, el silencio los rodeo todo era tan único, tan precipitadamente inesperado, ninguno perdía la vista de los ojos del otro, ella se acercó recargándose en su pecho._

 _-Perdóname Bulma-_

 _Ella no dijo nada, se acercó más a él y Vegeta una vez más acarició su rostro, un corto y tierno beso sello ese encuentro que tanto sus almas llamaban después de tanto tiempo._

 _Justo después todos subieron al rey dar por concluido el torneo…_

 _Todos se veían y Bulma evitó los saludos, tenía mucho que explicar._

* * *

Ahí estaba, aún sentía que todo era irreal, sus amigos, todos, su hijo y su compañero después de todo lo que había vivido.

No quería alejarse de Vegeta se sentía protegida, algo que tanto necesitaba…

Pero la necesidad llamo para ver a sus amigos, por el palco entraron Turles, su padre y Zalsa, en cuento Vegeta lo vio se acercó amenazadoramente, pues sabía quién era.

Lo tomó del cuello -¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!-

-Tiempo sin vernos príncipe-

Bulma llegó desde atrás tocando su hombro

-Suéltalo Vegeta es mi amigo- Pronunció muy lento.

El príncipe gruñó en respuesta… La volteó a ver, Bulma sabía que necesitaban una explicación de todo lo que había pasado.

Kakároto se acercó a su amiga, su actitud despreocupada no entendía lo tensa que estaba la situación cuando llegó a abrazarla.

-¡Bulma me da gusto que estés bien!-

Ella estaba muy sorprendida todo lo que había vivido era difícil había olvidado las muestras de afecto.

 **-¡Kakaroto suéltala!-** Grito Vegeta.

-Ay… si…- Llevó su mano a la nuca, Chichi jalo a su marido.

Todos miraban a Bulma que querían una explicación.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Tarble.

Ella agachó la cabeza… Se abrazó a si misma

-Después de todo lo que pasó en el planeta de Freezer yo…-

-Lo sabemos- Interrumpió Vegeta -Sabemos todo… La incógnita es donde estuviste estos meses-

Bulma se acercó a Chichi para cargar a su hijo

-Trunks te extrañe tanto… Estás muy grande, perdóname por dejarte-

-Bulma- Una vez más Vegeta, el de verdad necesitaba saber qué había pasado.

Ella miraba a todos y realmente no sabía por dónde empezar.

…

-Es una larga historia…- Se acercó a Zalsa, junto a Trunks -El es mi hijo Trunks- Zalsa no expresó nada estaba más pendiente de todos en esa habitación, más de uno ahí lo quería matar.

-Quiero presentarles a Zalsa ex soldado de Cooler… Ahí es donde estuve-

…

Bulma hacía pausas para hablar, era difícil tener que recordar todo, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

respiro profundo antes de hablar -Yo… Salí de la Tierra en una misión con las fuerzas especiales Ginyu… Se suponía que no tardaría, en un mes estaría de regreso en la tierra, pero las cosas no salieron como yo pensaba pues en el camino de regreso mi nave fue interceptada por la nave de las fuerzas especiales de Cooler, en ese momento ellos me reclamaron por qué yo no había cumplido con el trato que había generado con Cooler… Supongo que ya saben esa parte…- Arrullo un poco a Trunks que en ese momento se empezaba a quedar dormido…

-Sigue contando niña- Insistió el rey mientras el y todos veían a una desconectada Bulma, parecía que por momentos se perdía de la situación.

-Ha… Si… Yo tome la decisión de ir a la base de Cooler para ver cómo estaban las cosas, necesitaba saber qué planes tenía… Estaba muy arrepentida de lo que había hecho… Yo…- Volvió hacer una pausa, se deslindó completamente de lo que estaba platicando y se acercó a Bardock, todos miraron extrañados está escena.

-¿Dónde está mi familia?-

Bardock la vio intrigado -En tu planeta, hace semanas que regresaron-

-Necesito hablar con ellos-

-Será después- Habló el rey

-No tiene que ser ahora, necesito que ellos también escuchen todo-

Vegeta se acercó -Tu familia está a semanas de viaje, cuéntanos todo ahora-

-No...Yo… Los necesito… ¿Les dejaron algo para contactarse? Tengo una idea…-

Bardock se quitó el rastreador entregándoselo -Tu padre lo modifico para que pudiera hablar a la Tierra-

Ella lo tomó y de inmediato se lo puso, tenía nervios, pero últimamente en su vida ese sentimiento la rodea completamente.

…

Lejos de ahí una animada mujer rubia cocinaba feliz para sus invitados, pues todos ahí seguían viviendo cuando el comunicador de Cápsula Corp se encendió y Bunny fue la primera en atender la llamada.

-¿Si?- Contestó con el comunicador de la pared.

-Mamá… ¡Oh mamá!-

-Bulma hija que bueno que nos llamas, no creerás todo lo que pasó… ¡Conocí a tu marido! hija tienes muy buenos gustos, sabes su padre también es muy guapo y viven en un hermoso planeta, llevamos a Trunks y-

-¡Mama!-

-Si cariño-

-Por favor diles a todos que estoy bien, estoy en Vegetasei-

-¡Estas con tu esposo!-

-Mamá… Por favor… Diles a todos que estoy bien, estaré en la Tierra pronto… Por favor mamá dile a todos-

-Claro hija…- Hubo un silencio y eso en Bunny era muy extraño.

-¿Mamá?-

-Cariño me alegra oír que estás bien, pero desapareciste y asustaste a todos, yo insistía que todo estaba bien, pero ellos no creían, tu no dejarías a tu hijo…-

-Todo está bien, tuve un percance lo entenderás cuando te lo expliqué-

-Está bien hija, dale un fuerte abrazo a mi nieto, yo les diré a todos-

-Gracias mamá, hablaré más al rato…-

Bulma terminó la llamada y regreso el rastreador a Bardock.

Arrullo un poco en sus brazos a Trunks.

Vegeta se acercó a Bulma.

-Explícanos que sucedió-

-Si… Yo…- Bulma agachó un poco la cabeza, ni siquiera sabía cómo contar todo.

El rey se dió cuenta de esto y se acercó a sus hijos

-regresemos al edificio del parlamento ahí estaremos mejor-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo Bulma al ver que todos se dirigían a el palco con la intención de salir volando se sintió abrumada no se sentía tan confiada de salir volando ella sola.

Zalsa se acercó a Bulma ganándose una dura mirada de Vegeta.

-¿Puedes?-

Bulma sintió vergüenza ante la pregunta por qué de cierta manera se sentía menos con todos ahí, ya no era fuerte.

-¿Puede que?- Preguntó un exasperado Vegeta sin apartar la mirada de Zalsa, él lo mantenía alerta era soldado de Cooler después de todo.

-Yo no me siento bien para volar, no estoy segura de que pueda hacerlo-

Vegeta se extrañó ante el argumento, pero por alguna razón que en ese momento desconoció supo que no era momento para preguntar.

Sin pensarlo tomó a su mujer y su hijo para cargarlos en su regazo y salir volando, Zalsa los siguió poco después.

…

Era extraño después de tanto tiempo que estuviera entre los brazos de su compañero cargando a su hijo era tan irreal, intento no moverse en el camino, por alguna razón no quería incomodarlo solo protegía a Trunks en su pecho para que el viento no le molestara.

Un bebé Sayayin siempre alerta al tomar vuelo había despertado y miraba a Bulma como si fuera algo maravilloso algo que hizo que el corazón de la peliazul se activará no por dolor si no completa sorpresa y sentimiento, el bebé se relajó poco a poco volvió a tomar sueño en el regazo de su madre.

Vegeta había visto la escena quería hablar con Bulma había tanto que decir, pero ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos en los cuales casi podría decirse que se perdían,

Vegeta sonrió con burla ante su mujer -¿Te pongo nerviosa?... A un después de todo lo que a pasado-

Bulma quedó pasmado ante el comentario sin dejar de ver a Vegeta en ese momento pensó mucho, todo lo vivido, el dolor, los buenos momentos… Tal vez la necesidad, el amor o cualquier cosa que hubiera entre ambos Bulma se levantó cuidando no despertar a Trunks y beso a Vegeta para luego esconderse en su cuello.

-Perdóname Vegeta… Por favor perdóname-

Vegeta paro su vuelo casi de inmediato, bajaron al suelo, Zalsa lo vio bajar, pero continuó el camino por los ki de los demás.

Bulma veía a Vegeta y viceversa, el acarició su rostro permitiéndose el contacto en medio de la nada entre las montañas.

El viento era muy frío y ella de inmediato lo sintió como reflejo abrazo más a Trunks que parecía ni se inmutaba ante todo el movimiento, tal vez se sentía protegido, sabía que nada malo podía sucederle.

-Perdóname Vegeta- Pronunció a punto de llorar.

-Yo soy el que tiene que disculparse… Por todo-

-Yo… Lo lamento, debí decirte de Trunks, debí volver, te falle ya no soy nada para ti-

-Bulma… Yo cause todo esto- Ambos se quedaron en silencio ninguno sabía qué decir, Bulma se acercó y lo abrazó poniendo a Trunks entre ellos.

-No tienes idea lo que añoraba esto… Te amo Vegeta-

Vegeta dio un respiro muy profundo para él era difícil expresarse, como Sayayin criado sin sentimientos demostrarlos incluso a veces era imposible, y Bulma lo sabía lo conocía como la palma de su mano, le dió una sonrisa tímida.

-Vamos con los demás-

-Si-

El vuelo fue tomado una vez más, unos minutos después llegaron al edificio del parlamento donde ya todos esperaban incluso Zalsa, Bulma entró cargando a un dormido Trunks, Chichi se acercó.

-Hay que llevarlo a descansar- Sugirió su amiga Sayayin con una sonrisa, estába muy feliz de volver a verla.

-No quiero alejarme de él- Acercó más a Trunks a su pecho.

-Sólo lo llevaremos a su habitación-

-... Está bien- Chichi camino guiando a Bulma ella solo había estado una vez ahí, cuando entraron a la habitación y dejaron a Trunks en la cama ambas amigas se vieron.

-Te ves hermosa con tu embarazo Chichi… Muchas gracias por cuidar a mi bebé, te debo demasiado-

-No importa me voy preparando para cuando nazca mi pequeño Gohan-

-Ya tiene nombre-

-Si- Chichi sonrío cada día que su vientre crecía más era cada vez más real el que sería madre

-Me suena conocido-

-Kakaroto lo escucho en la Tierra y le gusto-

Bulma sonrió, pero de inmediato esa sonrisa se fue, lo que su amiga noto tomando sus manos.

-¿Estas bien Bulma?-

Ella agacho la cabeza -La verdad no… Vamos tengo mucho que contarles-

…

Una vez más todas las miradas hacia ella, era momento de retomar su relato, suspiro mientras se recargaba sostenida de la mesa tras ella.

-Les diré todo cómo sucedió, porque se que es lo que quieren oír… Esta vez no les ocultaré nada-

Todos ahí atentos escucharían el difícil relato.

Recogió su cabello azul retirándolo de su frente -Cuando llegue con Cooler el me reclamo todos los tratos que rompí, dijo que lo había traicionado por no cumplir nuestro pacto ambos nos ayudábamos mutuamente para matarlos y él respetaba todo lo que Freezer dejo para dármelo a mi… Pero tenía razón ni un maldito planeta capture, lo máximo que hice fue destruir el planeta de Freezer..-

Vegeta la interrumpió pues aún tenía un detalle con esa cuestión -¿Por qué destruiste el planeta?-

-Me traía muy malos recuerdos…- Ella continuó -Después de la batalla con Freezer, el embarazo y el tiempo que estuve en la Tierra yo realmente no había hecho ningún esfuerzo, más que volar y entrenamiento, pero nada extenuante y… Yo- Suspiro - Él la pelea cuando me interpuse entre el ataque de Freezer yo use una técnica que fue un terrible error el Kaioken porqué yo no podía controlarla tal vez la tensa situación del momento me llevó a lograrla, pero sin darme cuenta me lastimo mucho, me daño…-

-En qué sentido- Preguntó Tarble ya que veía a su cuñada muy bien físicamente.

-Mi poder, mi ki se podría decir que, aunque no fuera perceptible mi cuerpo fue llevado al límite y lastimado… Cuando llegue al planeta de Cooler el peleo conmigo, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que estaba mal, porque siendo sincera no podía haberle ganado a Cooler pero si hacer mejor de lo que en esa pelea, cuando intente realmente enfrentarme a Cooler me di cuenta que estaba mal, no podía controlar mi energía, mi ki era inestable y digamos que Cooler me humillo, ni un golpe le pude dar y antes de caer desmayada el me dijo que ante mi traición y la mentira que le dije de que era más fuerte que el yo merecía algo peor que la muerte… El maldito dijo que me dejaría vivir pero trabajaría para el… Yo… En ese momento, no se, pasaron muchas cosas por mi mente… Intente ser fuerte, le dije que saldría muy caro...- Subió a la mesa que le sirvió de asiento para luego continuar -Cuando desperté me sentía terrible… Cooler destruyó casi todas mis cápsulas excepto en la que guardo mi baúl de entrenamiento, por eso no me pude contactar ni siquiera podía escapar el sistema de seguridad en el planeta era demasiado sofisticado y cambiante que aunque lograba desconectarlo la interfaz en minutos reiniciaba y creaba nuevos códigos para permitir la salida de naves, era casi imposible… Yo… Intenté ser fuerte, verme segura era lo único que me quedaba yo no quería ser alguien más ahí y pedí el puesto más alto de la guardia… Soy la comandante general de todo el ejército de Cooler o más bien era-

Todos se sorprendieron no esperaban escuchar eso, Bulma continuo antes de que siguieran con preguntas aún no estaba preparada para eso.

-Pero no ocurrió hasta que yo… Pelee mi puesto…. Fue muy difícil… Para empezar después de despertar de la golpiza de Cooler días después ya que no me permitió usar una cámara de curación se me asignó una habitación... Mis compañeros de cuarto me intentaron violar-

Vegeta de inmediato al escuchar eso sintió la ira en su cuerpo invadiéndolo y todos ahí lo voltearon a ver más Kakaroto y Zalsa al sentir su ki aumentar precipitadamente.

Bulma quiso quitarle tensión a la situación se tallo los ojos y continuó -Esos idiotas, jamás podrían hacerme nada… Cuando pelee mi puesto me toco pelear con el comandante de ese momento, no era rival para mi y acabe relativamente fácil con el, trate de no utilizar ki porqué no quería lastimar mi cuerpo, el maldito de Cooler hizo todo un espectáculo y cada maldito soldado del planeta estaba ahí... - Un espacio más entre la explicación porqué seguía un momento difícil, continuo -Cuando derrote a mi oponente pensé que ya había acabado pero Cooler se acercó y me dijo que..-

-Que tenías que matarlo- Término Vegeta la frase de su esposa el conocía bien esas artimañas Freezer también las usaba-

La única humana ahí movió la cabeza -Yo… No quería hacerlo y Cooler se dio cuenta, muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente y me decidí a hacerlo, poco antes de matarlo Cooler me detuvo y… Y… Mando todo un escuadrón a atacarme… No se cuántos eran-

-60…- Hablo Zalsa -El escuadrón D está compuesto de 60 soldados-

Bulma agacho la cabeza su pelo se fue hacía el frente molestando, una vez más lo llevó hacía atrás -Pelee con cada uno hasta que ya no pudieron continuar… Cooler no me dejo usar la cámara de curación, fue duro, muy duro y si no hubiera sido porque traía semillas del ermitaño que las heridas me hubieran causado más problemas… Para hacerles la historia corta y que escuchen lo que realmente importa; En ese lugar al principio me sentía terrible, me sentía un pedazo de carne andando con todas las miradas que me ganaba, casi mataba a todos… Pero conocí a un hombre, mi tercer compañero de habitación y él me dio las fuerzas por palabras para entender que no todo estaba perdido, y me hizo ver no todo ahí era malo, tenía que ser yo, tenía que ser yo, la Bulma que hacía amigos… Las cosas empezaron a cambiar, me gane al ejército, los entrenaba y algunos se volvieron cercanos, Zalsa se volvió mi discípulo y cuando todo empezó a hacerse rutina me asuste, convivi con los soldados bebía mucho y fumaba demasiado en esos meses, tal vez lo necesitaba... aunque no todo es color de rosa, me intentaron matar varias veces, atentar contra mi en los entrenamientos, me envenenaron casi muero si no fuera una vez más por las semillas... - Bulma se detuvo todos guardaron silencio cuando de sus ojos salieron lagrimas que ella por más que intento no pudo contener, seguía lo más difícil, giró su cabeza viendo al suelo -Cooler me obligó a purgar planetas- No pudo más se soltó llorando al recordar todo y aunque para los Sayayin esto era algo común sabían que para Bulma no.

Contuvo las lágrimas lo más que pudo, Vegeta se acercó a su mujer no sabía muy bien cómo ayudarla, -Bulma- Habló serio cruzado de brazos frente a ella.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y lo vio -Lose no tienes que decir nada-

Respiro para luego sostener su cabeza.

-No recuerdo mucho de las purgas creo que reprimí los recuerdos…- Volteó a ver a Zalsa

-Purgamos tres planetas-

Zalsa movió su cabeza afirmando la idea de Bulma.

-Yo… Jamás en mi vida me había sentido cómo en esa ocasión… Yo... Simplemente cuando lo hacía trataba de aislarme de la situación, lo hacía sin pensarlo, intentaba escapar logré que Cooler me dejara trabajar en el laboratorio… Construi dos naves, pero no sirvieron de nada los códigos para que despegarán simplemente no los podía conseguir-

-¿Por qué dos naves?- Preguntó Raditz

-Mi amigo Yoma se iría conmigo… Pero él murió antes de esto- Una vez más silencio ya tan recurrente, pero seguía ahora si lo más difícil y detonante de todo.

Por la mirada que ella le dio todos lo entendieron.

Bulma desabrochó la correa de su espada que aún traía en su espalda y la colocó en sus piernas.

-Cooler me trataba como su juguete, me humillaba, humillaba a mis hombres… Siempre las fuerzas especiales bueno menos Zalsa se burlaban de mí por su rango más alto yo daba una orden y ellos la cambiaban… Llegue a mi limite, un odio, un rencor una impotencia me llenaba completamente, quería tener la cabeza de Cooler en mis manos… Hace unas semanas el hizo una especia de juegos en los que varios en el ejército se enfrentaban a muerte solo para divertir a Cooler, me tenía en el palco junto a él era horrible nadie quería estár ahí, yo estaba tan enojada que no me contuve y le dije que todo era una estupidez… Para resumir todo me obligo a entrar en la arena y mi oponente era un amigo mío, uno de los pocos ahí que me trataba por igual, yo estaba harta, ya no podía, me negué a pelear y…-

-Reto a Cooler- Completo la frase Zalsa ya que Bulma no se veía dispuesta a hablar.

Nadie decía nada, todos guardaban silencio solo Bardock se acercó a Bulma.

-¿Que paso?-

Ella agacho la cabeza -Yo sabía que no era nada a su lado, pero estaba tan enojada que simplemente cuando él entró a la arena ahora ya más preparada peleamos, obviamente no hice nada contra él, me golpeó y una vez más me humillo… Le jure la muerte y lo insulte de mil formas, el seguía burlándose de mí y yo… Yo…- Su voz empezó a notarse forzada por impedir que las lágrimas salieran -Yo olvide todo lo mal que mi cuerpo estaba solo me deje llevar, no lo pensé y… Use el kaioken una vez más- Sonrió como si se resignara a todo -Por lo menos lo golpee, tal vez si no me hubiera pasado lo que sucedió lo hubiera dejado herido-

-¿Que paso?- Hablo serio Vegeta para nada le estaba gustando todo lo que estaba escuchando sabía que el era culpable de todo lo que ella había vivido.

-Mi cuerpo no resistió justo antes de lanzar un ataque sentí como si algo dentro de mi se rompiera, un agudo e indescriptible dolor, creo que mi corazón se detuvo… Me desmaye y cuando desperté estaba en la enfermería… Fui muy tonta herí mi cuerpo, ya no tengo poderes… Nos soy capaz de usar ki, no siento ninguna de sus energías, a penas y puedo volar, aunque en estos momentos creo que ya ni me siento capaz de eso-

...

Nadie sabía qué decir, era difícil de entender -¿Y tus semillas?- Preguntó el rey preocupado

-No sirven de nada el daño se volvió crónico- Limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos -Ya no soy fuerte- Cerró los ojos, dejar de llorar era muy difícil.

…

Bardock se sintió mal por la niña que veía como alguien más de su familia.

-¿Cómo escapaste?-

-Yo… Días después Cooler me habló y para mi sorpresa estaba acompañado de un soldado con capacidades psíquicas que sirvieron para torturarme e interrogarme, supo que le mentí, que yo no conocía Freezer… Que yo había matado a su padre, no recuerdo mucho pero su tortura me dejó al borde de la muerte… Ni siquiera me pude defender…-

Zalsa decidió continuar el resto de la historia ya era mucho para Bulma.

-Cooler la torturó, y dio órdenes de que la llevarán a una cámara de curación para que después pudiera seguir interrogando la ya que si continuaba en ese momento la mataría… Mis dos soldados de las fuerzas especiales la llevaron a una de las enfermerías y ahí yo intervine, intentamos escapar del planeta utilizando las dos naves que había construido ya que yo tenía todos los códigos necesarios para salir y que las naves no fueran rastreadas… Pero las alertas se iniciaron y Cooler se dio cuenta, las dos naves despegaron sin nosotros… Yo lleve a Bulma hacia las montañas del planeta para escondernos y Cooler destruyó las dos naves antes de que salieran de la atmósfera, no hay mucho mas que contar después de ahí, al día siguiente escapamos del planeta con una nave que yo tenía escondida y ahora estamos aquí-

Bulma asintió todo era verdad.

-Entonces Cooler piensa que están muertos- Habló el rey.

-Si- Confirmo Zalsa.

-¿Por qué ayudaste a Bulma?- Preguntó Vegeta intrigado, todos querían algo a cambio la vida era así.

-Los tratos entre Bulma y yo son nuestro…-

Zalsa no termino de hablar cuando Vegeta ya lo tenía sujetado del cuello.

-No confío en ti idiota no importa lo que hiciste nada me garantiza que todo esto sea un plan de Cooler-

-¡Vegeta!- Grito Bulma -Suéltalo…-

El agarre del príncipe término, pero solo por petición de su princesa.

-¿Está bien Zalsa?-

El de piel azul solo gruñó como respuesta se acercó a Bulma, sin importarle Vegeta

-Cumplí, estas con tu hijo, dame la nave me voy-

-¿Que?... No… no puedes irte-

-Me iré no tengo nada que hacer aquí-

-Zalsa no tienes a donde ir-

-No me interesa-

Bulma se enojó -Te quedarás aquí hasta que encontremos la manera de matar a Cooler, tu sigues mis órdenes por respeto cómo tú maestra recuérdalo-

Zalsa se enojó ante el comentario, más con todos los Sayayin ahí presentes -Dame la cápsula o la quitaré de tus manos-

Bulma se enojó -Escúchame bien tú entrenamiento está lejos de terminar conmigo, y puede que ya no tenga poderes, pero eso no quita que pueda atravesarte con mi espada-

Zalsa gruñó, -Dame la cápsula me quedaré ahí… No pienso estar cerca de todos aquí-

Bulma dudó, pero de su bolsillo sacó la cápsula y se la entregó él de inmediato salió volando.

…

El rey se acercó a su hija -No confío en el-

-Yo sí- Habló Bulma -Es mi discípulo, no lo conocen como yo-

Estas palabras hicieron enojar a Vegeta, Bulma lo conocía tan bien que aunque él no dijera ni expresará nada lo entendió.

-Es mejor que vayas a descansar- Habló Chichi mientras se había acercado a su amiga.

-Tiene razón- Habló Tarble…

…

Pocos minutos después cada uno partió a su lugar de descanso después de todo ya era muy tarde, Chichi le indico a Bulma cual era la habitación que estaba ocupando Vegeta la que estaba a un lado de la habitación de Trunks.

-Chichi yo… Creo que mejor me quedaré con Trunks-

-Bulma es tu compañero, yo ahora que sé porque te dejó y todo lo que a pasado lo entiendo mejor… Pero es tu decisión-

-Si- Bulma agachó la cabeza, no tenía idea de dónde estaba Vegeta poco después de lo sucedido en la sala del parlamento el salió volando a quién sabe dónde.

…

Vegeta se encontraba alejado en las montañas en las cuales los días pasados había entrenado.

Sólo se mantenía parado en medio de la adversidad del clima pensando en todo lo sucedido con Bulma, una vez más la impotencia, la humillación que sintió al saber que el era responsable de todo… No merecía tener a Bulma a su lado ni a Trunks, no merecía se sentía una completa alimaña incapaz de cuidar a su familia.

-Juro que acabaré contigo Cooler… Te mandaré al mismo infierno junto a tu hermano-

De ahí un fuerte grito donde desahogó toda su furia

Mientras las oscuras tierras se alumbraban del dorado resplandor, Vegeta quería desatar toda su furia, pero sus reflejos detrás de él llamaron su atención de inmediato volteó, no era otro que Zalsa que hasta el momento había pasado desapercibido.

Vegeta sonrió -Ocultando tu ki maldito insecto-

Zalsa también sonrió -Con que este es el legendario Sayayin…- Borró su sonrisa -Me temo que no es suficiente contra Cooler-

-No importa-

-Escucha príncipe yo no estoy aquí por gusto, solo estoy aquí por ella-

-Bulma no necesita a una sabandija como tu-

-Por lo menos yo no soy un cobarde que la abandono preñada… Ahh- Zalsa sintió cómo todo el aire se escapaba de él por el fuerte golpe en su estómago que lo hizo caer.

-Escúchame maldito insecto no eres nadie para hablar por mis acciones… Lo que haga con mi mujer es mi problema-

Zalsa se enojó **-¡Tu mujer se está muriendo y tú estás aquí perdiendo el tiempo!-**

 **-¿De qué hablas?-**

Zalsa se levantó con dificultad tomándose del estómago -Cooler la hizo sufrir tanto que la lastimo mucho más de lo que ella se da cuenta-

Vegeta no entendía ¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

Ambos voltearon al cielo al ver a un apresurado Sayayin llegar, Kakaroto que había sentido los ki enfurecerse.

-Todo bien Vegeta-

Ninguno contestó al Sayayin solo Zalsa se dirigió al príncipe.

-Ella te necesita, te darás cuenta por ti mismo… Imbécil- Sin más el ex soldado de Cooler se fue.

Vegeta también salió volando a una dirección diferente mientras Kakaroto quedó sin entender solo en la oscuridad rasco su cabeza, levantó sus hombros y salió volando.

 _"_ _Espero que los cocineros a un estén despiertos tengo hambre"_

…

Vegeta entró por el balcón de su habitación y fue que la vio ya estaba dormida curiosamente observó que debajo de su almohada estaba su espada y ella sostenía el mango cómo si en cualquier momento tuviera que usarla.

Entró sigiloso se quitó la armadura y entró a la cama, quería abrazar a su mujer, tomarla entre sus brazos, pero no quiso despertarla trataría de dormir igual que ella.

…

 _[ Corría ya estaba muy cansada, sus piernas dejaban de responderle y cayó, cerró los ojos con mucho miedo._

 ** _-Ahhh_** _\- Gritaba desesperada luego la oscuridad la cubrió y cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba y al sentir su espada entre sus manos a un rodeada de toda la oscuridad se movió hasta que ya cansada cayo._

 _La neblina que la cubría poco a poco se fue y la luz llegó para invadir sus ojos, que empezaron a teñirse de rojo tras una tela de lágrimas al ver lo que había hecho, pues a sus pies y rodeándola decenas de cuerpos se esparcían cubiertos de sangre._

 _-Asesina- Habló una voz detrás de ella, de inmediato volteó y vio una figura sin poder distinguirla bien._

 _-Asesina-_

 _-No...Yo...no...No...Yo… No quise el me obligo-_

 _-Asesina- La señaló_

 _Cayó de espaldas sentada y cuando volteó vio una mujer ya muerta con los ojos abiertos mirándola fijamente_

 _-Asesina-_

 _-No...No...No]_

Bulma despertó muy asustada del horrible sueño, hiperventilada se sentó en la cama con sus manos sobre el pecho.

Esto de inmediato despertó a Vegeta que vio a Bulma muy alterada.

Bulma se veía las manos se levantó al bajar de la cama cayó, Vegeta también se levantó, pero antes siquiera de ayudar a Bulma ella ya había corrido al baño por las náuseas que sentía. Vómito en el baño con mucho asco al recordar toda la sangre de su sueño.

Vegeta se mantuvo en el marco de la puerta no sabía qué hacer ¿Acaso estaba enferma?

Bulma se levantó se enjuago la boca desesperada por varios minutos luego empezó a lavarse las manos Vegeta notó que estaba temblando.

…

Vegeta aún recargado en el marco de la puerta habló.

-Bulma-

-Perdón yo no quería despertarte… Tuve una pesadilla… Discúlpame-

Pronunció apenada mientras seguía tallándose las manos con algo de brusquedad, porqué maldita sea no podía quitarse la ¿Sangre?

-Bulma llevas más de 20 minutos lavándote las manos- Habló serio, estaba preocupado no entendía el comportamiento de su mujer.

Bulma dejó de tocarse las manos y cerró el grifo, se vio en el gran espejo del tocador _"Solo fue un sueño"_

Dió la vuelta y vio a Vegeta se sintió mal, el lo notó y se acercó cruzado de brazos frente a ella.

-¿Que sucede?-

-Yo… En mi sueño… Mate a muchas personas, me gane el infierno… Escuche gritos y me dijeron asesina- Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Vegeta la tomó de los hombros -Escúchame sé que para ti esto es difícil pero ya pasó, no puedes regresar el tiempo resígnate sé que eres fuerte y puedes con todo esto-

-Yo no quería hacerlo, pero el me mataría si yo no purgaba esos planetas, tenía que regresar contigo y con Trunks-

-Lose… Todo esto es mi culpa, perdóname Bulma juro por mi vida, por ti y Trunks que ahora son lo más importante para mí que mataré a Cooler por todo lo que te hizo-

-¿Trunks te importa?-

-... Es nuestro hijo-

-Perdóname por no decirte de el-

-Ya hablamos de eso… Tu no tienes culpa de nada fui yo, mi cobardía causo todo esto, la única que merece disculpas eres tu-

Bulma abrazo a Vegeta necesitaba sentirse protegida -Te amo- Se sentía indefensa.

Vegeta no regresó la muestra de cariño sentía impotencia no sabía cómo hacerlo, la cargo y la llevó a la cama una vez más.

-Yo cuídare de ti Bulma, juro que nada malo te sucederá-

Bulma se acercó lo más que pudo a Vegeta y este la rodeo con un brazo, solo a si Bulma pudo realmente dormir.

…

Vegeta junto a su padre, su hermano, Bardock y Kakaroto desayunaban.

-¿Dónde está Bulma?- Preguntó el rey.

-Está con Trunks… Lo alimentó y se volvió a dormir-

-Vegeta…- El rey no sabía que decirle exactamente a su hijo

-No digas nada padre-

…

El desayuno transcurrió y Vegeta regreso a su habitación para encontrarse con Bulma aun dormida junto a Trunks que también dormía, pasó varios minutos viéndolos decidió que debía entrenar ahora era lo que más necesitaba.

…

Bulma despertó pocos minutos después de que Vegeta se fuera, sonrió al ver a su hijo, se levantó y arreglo para el día, aún no estaba segura de que hacer, pero había un detalle que quería arreglar.

Un vestido muy sencillo en color malva y su pelo recogido, tomó el rastreador de Vegeta lo había dejado en la cómoda a un lado de la cama.

Llamó a Kakaroto pocos minutos después la puerta de la habitación sonó.

Bulma abrió y en cuanto Kakaroto entró lo abrazó -Te extrañé mucho… Debí aceptar que me acompañaran-

Kakaroto sonrió -Lo bueno es que ya estás aquí-

Bulma tomó a Trunks y junto a Kakaroto que la llevó cargando gracias a que el Sayayin podía sentir el ki de Zalsa lo encontró.

Estaba entrenando fuera de la casa cápsula que había puesto varios kilómetros dentro de una cordillera de montañas en el sur, hacía mucho frío o eso sentía Bulma, cubrió más a Trunks, pero una vez más parecía que el bebé ni lo sentía.

 _"_ _Maldita genética sayayin superior a la mía"_

Zalsa los sintió llegar.

-Hola- saludo Bulma.

Él solo la vio igual al Sayayin que ahora la acompañaba.

Bulma sonrió -Ayer no los pude presentar bien…Kakaroto él es Zalsa-

Kakároto sonrió lo que desconcertó al soldado.

-Hola soy Kakaroto gracias por ayudar a Bulma-

-Hmp-

Bulma se acercó más -Vine a ver cómo estabas, a un no se que haremos, pero hablaré con Vegeta y lo más seguro es que valla por un tiempo a la Tierra, te aviso porque irás conmigo-

-¿Porqué?-

-Pasaras a la siguiente fase del entrenamiento-

Zalsa se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja en intriga, pero no dijo nada.

-No me despido estaré en el mismo lugar de ayer, si quieres puedes ir me encargaré de avisar de tu presencia no tendrás problemas… Bulma se acercó a su amigo Sayayin y con su dedo le indicó que se agachara un poco le susurró al oído.

-¿Segura?- Preguntó intrigado el Sayayin.

-Si-

Zalsa no entendía, pero al ver a Bulma apartarse del camino entre ambos solo un parpadeo sintió alguien a su lado izquierdo, cuando se dió cuenta el puño del Sayayin estaba solo a centímetros de su rostro.

Se quedó pasmado ¿Cómo no lo había visto?

Bulma se acercó -Tu flanco izquierdo sigue sin ser fuerte para reaccionar, práctica eso-

Sin más que decir se fueron.

…

Una vez más en el edificio del parlamento Bulma se contactó con su madre, gracias al rastreador de Bardock.

-Mama-

 _-Cariño hija que bueno que te comunicas-_

-Mamá hiciste lo que te dije-

 _-Si ya todos saben que estás bien y con tu marido… Tu padre también se contactó con tus amigos de colores-_

-¿Mis amigos de colores?-

 _-Si, tibio, gordo, Jésica… Mmm no me acuerdo de sus nombres-_

- _"Las fuerzas especiales"..._ Ginyo, Guldo, Jeice, Recoome y Burter… Las fuerzas especiales-

 _-¡HA! si cariño ellos dijeron que iban contigo-_

-¿A qui a Vegetasei?-

 _-Si-_

 _-"Tengo que hablar con ellos"_ Mamá está de casualidad el maestro Roshi ahí-

 _-No mi amor todos se fueron a entrenar… Tu papá tampoco está fue a la empresa-_

-Dices que me comunique estoy bien y planeo en unas semanas estar ahí-

 _-¿Con tu marido?-_

-Si mama, pero no es mi marido… Tenemos que resolver algunos asuntos-

Bunny sonrió imaginándose algo completamente diferente a lo que Bulma pensaba… _-No te preocupes yo me encargo-_

-Adiós mamá-

…

Bulma se acercó a Bardock que había esperado serio en toda la conversación Kakaroto había ido a ver a Chichi.

Bulma le sonrió y luego lo abrazó -No había tenido la oportunidad de decirte que te extrañe-

El Sayayin llevó su mano a la nunca de la niña era la mejor muestra de cariño que podía dar.

-Lamento lo que sucedió-

-Está bien… Por algo paso-

-Te conozco se que no estás bien-

-La verdad no, pero ni siquiera sé cómo sentirme-

-Segura que no puedes usar energía-

Bulma sonrió con burla -No soy capaz ni de crearla, lastime mucho mi cuerpo-

-Todo tiene solución-

-Tal vez… ¿Tu rastreador se puede contactar con las fuerzas especiales?-

-Si-

Bulma sonrió y se retiró del abrazo para hincarse a Trunks que estaba en el suelo jugando con su cola.

Se sentó a un lado de él y empezó la llamada.

…

5 serios hombres alrededor de una mesa se miraban con odio, duras miradas que parecía desgarraban el cuerpo de otro.

Era el momento, solo un movimiento y solamente uno saldría victorioso.

Casi a al mismo tiempo los 5 llevaron su mano al centro de la mesa, uno salió victorioso el de mejor mano de cartas.

-¡Si!- Grito Guldo.

Los demás fastidiados aventaron el resto de las cartas.

-Ya entendimos Guldo no hay necesidad de presumir- Habló Burter algo molesto.

El capitán estaba por hablar cuando su rastreador sonó, no dudó en contestar.

Conocía la extensión era la del Sayayin padre del idiota Sayayin amigo de Bulma

-¿Qué quieres sayayin?-

 _-Ginyo-_

El capitán conocía muy bien la aguda voz -¡Bulma!...- Todos en la mesa se sorprendieron

 _-Ginyo me da mucho gusto escucharte-_

El extraterrestre se levantó de la mesa -¿Donde diablos te metiste?-

 _-Es una larga historia… Estoy en Vegetasei y voy a la Tierra yo…-_

-Nosotros en unas horas llegaremos a el planeta de los monos-

 _-¿De verdad?-_

-Si, tu padre nos avisó que estabas ahí, estábamos cerca así que tomamos camino-

Bulma sonrió _-Te mandaré las coordenadas del lugar en el que estoy-_

-Bien-

 _-Gracias Ginyo-_

-¿Gracias de que?-

 _-Por todo, dijeron que me estaban buscando-_

-Se supone que volverías a la Tierra y resulta que te perdiste ¿Dónde estuviste?-

 _-Te contaré todo cuando estén aquí-_

-Bien-

La llamada terminó y Ginyo volvió a tomar asiento, un pitido del rastreador y las coordenadas estaban ya.

Los 5 amigos se vieron sabían de Bulma después de todo.

Recoome tomó la palabra -Pido ser el primero en cargar a Trunks-

-¡No!- interrumpió Guldo -Ese niño me quiere más a mi-

-Ni lo sueñen sabandijas yo soy su tio favorito- Habló Ginyo.

-Es claro que me prefiere a mi- Habló Burter.

Jeice sonrió -Yo pido a Bulma-

Los 4 amigos dejaron de discutir para ver a su amigo de piel roja.

Ginyo se rió -Ya veremos Jeice, antes te matara el Sayayin-

Luego todos rieron menos Jeice.

…

Vegeta había regresado en la tarde de su entrenamiento tenía pendiente de Bulma, cuando llegó la encontró hablando con Chichi, Kakaroto su hermano y Broly-

El la vio, se notaba bien… Pero sabía que no lo estaba.

…

El rey entró a la habitación junto a Bardock y Toma

-Los asuntos aquí terminaron regresaremos al castillo… Por cierto saben ¿Dónde diablos está Tarble?-

Bulma sonrió no había hablado con Tarble pero sabía de cierta Sayayin que vivía en ese lugar.

Vegeta notó esto, curvo sus labios con fastidio, no le gustaba no saber cosas.

Bulma se levantó -Hace rato me contacte con las fuerzas especiales deben estar entrando a la atmósfera en este momento-

Vegeta no dijo nada ya había sentido los Ki acercarse.

-Si ya están aquí-

…

Minutos después en el patio una nave aterrizaba Bulma ya había salido a recibirla.

Sonrió cuando vio salir a su familia cargando a Trunks se acercó a los 5.

Ginyo la miraba serio -Tienes mucho qué explicar-

-Si… Fue difícil-

-¿Que fue difícil?-

-Todo-

Trunks estiró sus manos a sus tíos Ginyo de inmediato lo tomó en sus brazos.

-Estas enorme Trunks-

Bulma se acercó a saludar a sus amigos por último Jeice que la abrazo.

En el abrazo Bulma le susurró al oído -Si me besas Vegeta te asesinara-

Jeice sonrió -¡Ha! no eres tan atractiva-

-Si claro-

Se alejó del abrazo… Los demás Sayayin se acercaron, la tensión siempre presente, cierto soldado llamó la atención cuando aterrizó unos minutos después.

Era Zalsa y cuando las fuerzas especiales lo vieron de inmediato gruñeron ya lo conocían con anterioridad.

-Ginyo- Saludo el soldado.

-Zalsa…-

Bulma se acercó rompiendo la tensión -Veo que ya se conocen… No hay necesidad de matarse…- Bulma volteó a ver a las fuerzas especiales

-Un amigo más- Habló con una sonrisa.

Las fuerzas especiales no quitaban la dura mirada de él de piel azul.

Vegeta se acercó a su mujer no había dicho nada, pero si había visto todos sus movimientos, aun seguía extrañado por el comportamiento de la noche.

…

El rey se acercó y luego todos…

Bulma supo que era momento de decir su plan.

-Voy a regresar a la Tierra, el maestro Roshi debe saber que me sucedió el es muy sabio y puede que tenga alguna solución para lo que me paso-

-Bien- Pronunció el rey mientras dirigía su vista con un poco de enfado al cielo donde su hijo menor venía llegando -Preparen las naves-

Tarble llegó un poco apenado -¿De que me perdí?-

-Idiota- Habló Vegeta y Bulma lo golpeó con el codo.

-hmp-

Bulma se acercó al rey -Tengo algo mejor que una nave, algo que olvide… Bardock me puedes prestar una vez más tu rastreador-

Bardock se lo quitó del rostro y se lo dió a Bulma una vez más llamo a su casa.

Rápidamente contestaron esta vez Tenshihan para suerte de Bulma tomó la llamada.

-Bulma-

-¡Tien! Me da mucho gusto oírte-

 _-Bulma… ¿Donde estabas?... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-_

-Lo siento, pasaron muchas cosas y… yo… Les contaré todo cuando esté ahí-

 _-Bulma a tu madre se le metió una idea a la cabeza y estoy seguro que no se la diste tu-_

-¿Que?... No importa escucha necesito que hagas algo por mi-

 _-Bulma tu madre…-_

-No importa… Escúchame sube a mi recamara en el cajón principal de la cómoda entre todo el desastre hay una especie de botón de color azul tómalo y baja con todos, presiona el botón y espera.

-¿Que? ¿De qué servirá eso?-

-Por favor Tien solo hazlo-

 _-Ok-_

Bulma terminó la llamada y vio a todos -¿Quién me acompaña a la Tierra?-

El rey se acercó a su hija -Tengo asuntos que atender aquí, cuídate esta vez no desaparezcas-

Bulma abrazo al rey.

-Volveremos pronto-

…

Vegeta se acercó a Bulma y estaba por hablar cuando sintió una extraña presencia y para sorpresa de todos un Yadorat estaba aún lado de Bulma.

-¡Zerya!-

-Señorita Bulma pidió mi precenci…- El extraterrestre no termino de hablar cuando se dió cuenta por quienes estaba rodeado.

-Sayayin... sayayin-

-Tranquilo Zarya son mi familia-

El extraterrestre la vio con pánico y los demás veían sorprendidos.

Vegeta habló -¿Quién diablos es?-

-El es Zerya… Un amigo… Nos conocimos en la base de Freezer lo salve de la prisión-

El rey se acercó intimidado al Yadorat que instintivamente se acercó más a Bulma

-¿Esta es la razón por la cual mis hombres no invadieron el planeta?-

-Si- Habló Bulma algo sería, no recordaba eso lo que se le hizo extrañó.

-Bien… Zerya podrías teletransportarnos a la Tierra, el planeta en el que me recogiste la vez pasada hacía mi familia-

-Si… Si… Estoy para servirle-

-Bien… ¿Quién va?-

Ya todos después de ponerse de acuerdo se tomaron de los hombros solo Bulma tomó la mano de Vegeta, a duras penas la peliazul convenció a Zalsa de ir… A la Tierra partirían Bardock, Raditz, Kakaroto, Chichi, Tarble, Broly, las fuerzas especiales, Zalsa y obviamente Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks.

-Cuidenla- Pronunció el rey para todos antes de que desaparecieran.

…

.

.

.

En la Tierra una pequeña discusión se daba en el jardín.

Launch de rubia discutía con Bunny.

-Bulma jamás querrá esto-

-Launch querida ella misma me lo dijo- Habló Bunny con una sonrisa.

Yamcha entró a la conversación -Bulma no es a si de extravagante, jamás querrá algo a si tan apresurado… Estoy seguro-

El Dr. Briefs, el maestro Roshi y Tien sentados en la mesa suspiraron resignados.

-¿Qué piensas amigo?- Pronunció el maestro

-Esto definitivamente tiene el sello de mi esposa por todos lados-

…

Krillin intentaba calmar todo.

-Yo creo que deberíamos esperar a Bulma, no sabemos realmente qué está pasando-

Las discusiones seguían luego todos causaron cuando sintieron algo a un lado al voltear ahí estaba Bulma junto a varios Sayayin.

Sus amigos al verla de inmediato corrieron, Krillin fue el primero.

-¡Bulma!-

Bunny escondió lo que llevaba en sus brazos, aunque al ser tan voluptuoso no pudo.

Bulma vio con intriga a su madre, más cuando sus amigos guardaron silencio eso sí era extraño.

-Bulma querida- Se acercó Bunny -Hola muchachos me da gusto que estén una vez más en la Tierra-

Bulma alzó una ceja sin entender, su madre tramaba algo.

Zerya se paró frente a Bulma

-¿Necesita algo más señorita Bulma?-

-No es todo gracias, salúdame a tus hermanos y a los Dianecez-

-Claro- El extraterrestre desaparecio y Bulma se dió cuenta que seguía tomando de la mano a Vegeta, lo soltó sabía que esto no le gustaba.

-¿Mamá que está pasando?-

Preguntó al ver la cara de disgusto de todos, yo pensé que me recibirían diferente después de tanto tiempo.

Bunny sonrió -Ay Bulma es que llegaste muy pronto cariño solo hace unas horas que me hablaste, solo conseguí el vestido-

Vegeta entrecerró la mirada la mujer realmente era extraña.

-¿Vestido? ¿De qué hablas mamá?-

Bunny extendió el vestido blanco frente a ella, un amplio vestido que apenas y podía sostener, Bulma abrió la boca en sorpresa.

-Este es el vestido de tu Boda Bulma sé que es apresurado, si no te gusta conseguiremos otro, pero es que hace rato que salí de compras para planear todo lo ví y supe que era para ti… Además, hija al menos debes usar 5 vestidos-

-¿5?...¿Que?-

-No me diste tiempo realmente solo contacte a la persona para que planee todo-

-¿Planear qué mamá?-

-Pues tu boda hija, con el apuesto Vegeta-

Bulma abrió los ojos por sorpresa y todos incluyendo Vegeta la voltearon a ver.

Todos conocían el significado de una boda.

* * *

 **Ay Bunny, jaja ya veremos como resulta todo esto, si quieren entender un poco mas lo que le sucede a Bulma pueden buscar en Google síndrome de estrés postraumático, aunque en los siguientes capítulos se esclarecerá más.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos**

 **PD: Por fin estoy de vacaciones…. Soy muy feliz… Mas tiempo para escribir**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola**

* * *

 _-Es te es el vestido de tu Boda Bulma se que si no te gusta consiguiendo otro, pero es que hace rato que salí de compras y planear todo lo ví y supe que era para ti… Además, hija al menos debes usar 5 vestidos-_

 _-¿5?...¿Que?-_

 _-No me diste tiempo realmente solo contacte a la persona para que planeara todo-_ extraterrestres sin saber bien qué hacer.

Tenshinhan se acercó -¿Dónde estuviste Bulma?-

Estas palabras la regresaron a la realidad, una vez más la mirada de todos.

-Yo… yo-

-¿Tu qué?- Preguntó más tosco Launch

Cuando Yamcha se acercó también con intención de oír Bulma sintió la dura mirada que había entre él y Vegeta, haciéndola sentir incómoda.

Cuando su padre y el maestro Roshi se acercaron supo que era momento de hablar, dejo el vestido que cargaba sobre una mesa y regreso.

Bunny que seguía entretenida con su nieto se acercó a los Sayayin -Querido Vegeta ni siquiera te he preguntado ¿Cómo te fue con mi adorado nieto? ¿Dónde estaba Bulma? Tu la encontraste verdad… ¿Oye y qué piensas de que se casen?-

Bulma llevó su mano a la frente golpeándose levemente, mientras Tarble que permanecía a un lado de su hermano pensaba que reacción tendría este, los demás seguían sin saber bien cómo reaccionar.

-Señora si no se aleja olvidare que es madre de Bulma y abuela de mi hijo-

Bulma le lanzó una dura mirada de reclamo y los humanos lo vieron con odio, tal vez solo Bulma entendía que lo que decía no era del todo cierto.

Bunny seguía sonriendo -¿Que es más importante?- Pero antes de que pudieran seguir hablando ella ya estaba frente a Broly -O muchacho a ti no te conozco, eres amigo de mi yerno-

Broly la veía sin expresión alguna, Bulma se acercó a su madre poniéndose entre ella y Broly.

-Déjenme los presento… Familia el es mi amigo Broly, se acercó a Zalsa que permanecía algo alejado de los demás -Y el es mi amigo Zalsa- Se ahorro lo de discípulo no le encontró importancia.

-Ellos son mis padres, mi maestro Muten Roshi- Zalsa presto atención al viejo, ¿De verdad era el maestro de Bulma?

Ella continuó -Ellos son mis amigos Krilin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Puar, Oolong y ella es Launch- Hablo señalando respectivamente a cada uno.

Particularmente Zalsa presto atención a la mujer rubia recordaba ese nombre -La prostituta-

Bulma abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida, había olvidado ese detalle, la pequeña mentira enseguida volteo a ver a su amiga que ya estaba agarrando el arma que siempre traía en su cinturón.

 **-¡Me dijiste prostituta!-** Grito furiosa y Zalsa no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando esta sin importarle cómo siempre donde estaba abrió fuego contra el extraterrestre que sin dificultad esquivo cada una, aunque si estaba sorprendido no esperaba eso.

Solo tres disparos cuando Krilin ya había quitado de las manos de Launch el arma.

-¡Devuélveme la Krilin voy a matar este imbécil de piel azul!-

Las fuerzas especiales se rieron, los Sayayin ya estaban un poco desesperados y Bulma no sabía qué hacer.

Krilin seguía deteniendo a Launch, Zalsa la miraba serio acaso tenía algún poder oculto para no tenerle miedo, tal vez era igual que Bulma.

Bulma grito -Basta… ¡Ya Launch! Deja a Zalsa en paz-

-¡Me dijo prostituta!-

-Es mi culpa yo se lo dije-

-¡¿Que?!... Y así te haces llamar mi amiga… Ahh-

Cuando la discusión llegó a mayores el maestro Roshi llegó con su bastón golpeándolas a ambas, incluso Krilin que se quejó -Basta las dos, parecen unas niñas-

Vegeta ya no aguantaba más todo el escándalo iban por algo importante se acercó a ellos -Viejo encárguese de curar a Bulma para poder irnos-

-¿Curar?- Preguntó intrigado, y volteando a ver a Bulma

 _"_ _Malditos Sayayin y su manera tan sutil de decir las cosas"_ Pensó Bulma, después de suspirar

-¿Que pasa Bulma estás enferma?- Preguntó Puar volando a su alrededor

Ella suspiro, ahora llegaba el momento difícil otra vez explicar la dura experiencia, esta vez no se callaría nada.

-Es mejor que entremos a la casa ahí les explicare todo-

A si lo hicieron, el amplio salón de la estancia principal basto para que todos se desplazaran en la habitación a escuchar el largo relato de Bulma, una vez más los nervios, el miedo y el dolor de recordar todo, Bunny enseguida lo noto, se acercó a su hija la vio, un poco pálida, la tomó de las manos.

-Estamos contigo querida no pasa nada-

-Gracias- Pronunció casi en susurro, vio a sus amigos -Recuerdan que les conté de Freezer-

Ellos asintieron

-Freezer tiene un hermano llamado Cooler, él fue la persona con la cual yo me alié para ya saben todos esos planes de ir a invadir planetas-

-¿Invadir planetas?- Preguntó el Dr Briefs sin entender

-Si yo estaba muy enojada con todo lo que me había pasado, estaba tan lastimada que había tomado la decisión de pasar por encima de todos, yo no los tenía, solo a las fuerzas especiales… En fin en el regreso después de acabar con Gynio y los chicos en el planeta yo me encontre con las fuerzas especiales pero de Cooler, para resumir todo tome una mala decisión y fui a hablar con el… No me recibió bien, me golpeo, casi me mata-

Vegeta ya había escuchado la historia y noto que Bulma contaba todo sin mucho detalle, además de apreciar bien las expresiones de los humanos.

Me hizo vivir cosas terribles, cosas que siento me lastimaron mucho, me obligo a trabajar para el y a entrenar a sus soldados- Ninguno decía nada, menos cuando ella estaba punto de soltarse en llanto, pero lo reprimió completamente.

-Me humillo y... - Cerró su mandíbula con fuerza tratando de no llorar -Él me obligó a purgar planetas-

Tenshinhan suspiro con resignación, entendía lo difícil que todo esto era para Bulma.

¿Cómo que purgar planetas?- Preguntó seria Bunny

Bardock contesto -Acabar con todos los seres vivientes en determinado planeta-

Bunny se asustó y volteo a ver a su hija que asintió.

El silencio se dio en la habitación mientras la peli azul mantenía la cabeza agachada sosteniendo la correa de su espada no la había soltado en ningún momento. Sabía que tenía que seguir.

-Perdóname Launch en una conversación entre Zalsa y yo, sin querer mencione tu nombre y tuve que inventar que eras una prostituta que conocí con Freezer… Me convertí en una asesina, me sentía terrible, me siento terrible, caí en un precipicio en donde mis sentimientos me mataban poco a poco, los extrañaba, extrañaba a Trunks, pero era imposible escapar… Zalsa me ayudó bastante, le debo la vida- Lo volteó a ver y sonrió levemente

-Por favor no se enojen, en la batalla de Freezer yo… Yo... use- Cerró los ojos -Use el Kaioken-

 **-¡El Kaioken!-** Gritaron sus amigos, su maestro se paró conmocionado

Y Vegeta al ver las reacciones supo que era más grave de lo que él pensaba.

Krilin se levantó -Bulma eso es-

Las lágrimas rodaron de los ojos de Bulma, -El me torturo-

Silencio, sólo silencio, Bunny se llevó la mano a la boca sin creer lo que oía, el Dr. Briefs se levantó, ninguno sabía qué decir.

Bulma suspiro -Yo estaba muy enojada y no pensé las consecuencias, ya me había dado cuenta que no estaba bien, pero estaba tan enojada, tan frustrada, tan herida que… Use una segunda vez el Kaioken….. Pelee con él, pero… Mi cuerpo no aguanto y…-

-Ya no eres capaz de usar el ki- Completo el maestro Roshi, el sabía bien las consecuencias de la técnica

Bulma asintió, y mientras los demás se levantaban, las fuerzas especiales que tampoco habían escuchado la explicación se acercaron a Bulma.

-¿Que significa que ya no puedes usar ki?- Habló Guldo por todos.

-Significa que ya no soy capaz de volar, lanzar energía, sentirlos…-

El maestro Roshi se acercó a Bulma -Explícame detalladamente lo que sucedió-

-Estaba peleando con Cooler el me estaba humillando… No lo pensé simplemente lo hice todo estaba bien, lo golpee, pasaron unos minutos cuando estaba formando un Kame hame ha que sentí cómo si algo dentro de mi se rompiera fue muy doloroso, me desmaye y cuando desperté fue que me di cuenta-

El viejo suspiro -Llevaste tu cuerpo al límite-

-Si- Pronunció con resignación.

-No puedo hacer nada Bulma- El maestro fue sincero, -Tu sabes que el ki es la fuerza que todo ser vivo posee… Todos tenemos en diferente medida este poder, podemos controlarlo, tu pequeña llevaste tú cuerpo a niveles en los cuales simplemente se forzó tanto que perdiste toda esa fuerza, pudiste haber muerto, el que estés viva en estos momentos es un milagro… Pero no has perdido todo tu ki, si así fuera estarías muerta, es solo que tal vez solo tienes lo suficiente para respirar-

Vegeta se acercó más junto a Kakaroto -Explícanos bien viejo-

-Bulma al usar el Kaioken sin realmente dominar la técnica desde la primera vez se lastimo, seguramente acortó su tiempo de vida y la capacidad para controlar su energía… Está segunda vez su cuerpo ya no fue capaz de soportar tanto esfuerzo, gasto tanta energía que su cuerpo se volvió incapaz de volver a crearla o recuperarse-

Bulma estaba muy mal, escuchaba y simplemente sentía que se derrumbaba.

Bunny y su esposo veían todo unos metros alejados, sus ojos se vieron, sentían el dolor de su hija, ambos se acercaron.

-Ven Bulma, sube a descansar a tu habitación-

-No, no es necesario-

-Hija tenemos que hablar- Habló serio el Dr.

-Ve Bulma- Sugirió Bardock.

-Yo cuido a Trunks- Habló Chichi.

Bulma y sus padres subieron por las escaleras y sin ella presenté Vegeta se dió la oportunidad de hablar.

-¿Tiene solución?-

-No- Habló el maestro

Un gruñido de más de uno en esa habitación fue la respuesta, Chichi ya conocía perfectamente la casa, salió de la habitación Trunks ya tenía hambre.

Kakaroto se acercó al maestro Roshi -¿Y el dragón de las esferas?-

-¡Cierto!- Gritó entusiasmado Puar.

Tenshinhan negó -Shenlong tiene limitaciones-

-¿Que limitaciones?- Preguntó Raditz

-Tenemos que llevarla con Kamisama-

Hablo Yamcha

-¿Quién es Kamisama?- Vegeta odiaba no entender de qué hablaban.

-Es el dios de la Tierra, el es el responsable de que Bulma naciera, por decirlo asi… El le pidió el deseo a Shenlong de que Bulma fuera creada-

Ya ninguno dijo nada -Escuchen- Vegeta tomó una vez más la palabra -Ustedes conocen muy poco de lo que afuera existe, pero Cooler es un adversario fuera de sus entendimientos con un ejército muy numeroso… Pronto se librará una batalla decisiva, el pagara muy caro todo lo que le hizo a Bulma-

-Nosotros pelearemos contigo- Habló Tenshinhan

-No… Ustedes la cuidarán a ella-

Ginyo se puso frente a Vegeta -¡Miserable piensas dejarla otra vez!-

Vegeta se enojó completamente por el comentario, los que pudieron sintieron su ki aumentar precipitadamente.

El maestro decidió tomar partida -Resolveremos eso después, Bulma es la que en este momento importa… Si es verdad lo que dices- Hablo Roshi hacía Vegeta -Todos aquí te odiamos, no te creemos suficiente para Bulma pero nosotros no somos nadie para juzgar sus decisiones… Si un enfrentamiento se va a dar lo máximo que puedo ofrecerte es mi entrenamiento-

-No lo necesito-

-Considerarlo-

-Que tanta diferencia pueden hacer unos meses de entrenamiento-

-Muchacho tu tampoco conoces muchas cosas, hay más de una manera de entrenar-

* * *

…

Bulma había subido junto a sus padres a su habitación, estaba algo cansada su cuerpo a un no se recuperaba por completo, sentía un pequeño hueco en el corazón al saber que cada vez se volvía menos probable que pudiese recuperar sus poderes.

Sentada sobre la cama sus padres a su lado.

-Bulma- Hablo calmadamente el doctor -Entendemos muy poco de lo sucedido, pero nos damos cuenta de que estas sufriendo -

-Mate a gente inocente, fue tan horrible, me hicieron mucho daño-

-Tranquila cariño, no es tu culpa, encontraremos una solución… Podemos revivirlos con las esferas-

-No sirve de nada mamá si no acabamos con Cooler… Ahora yo no puedo pelear-

-Cariño tu eres mucho más que solo poderes mágicos-

Bulma ya no dijo nada relevante, la plática continuo y la pareja se dio cuenta que su hija si estaba mal, el doctor aunque no era alguien muy observador si pudo darse cuenta de las reacciones de su hija, el temblor de sus manos y la pálida piel.

Bulma se mantenía cayada, por un momento mientras sus padres hablaban ella se perdió en sus pensamientos, recuerdos que para nada le gustaron y la alteraron, se levantó acercándose a la puerta que abrió.

-Por favor salgan quiero estar sola-

-Cariño es bueno hablar de las cosas-

-¡Dije que se vayan!-

Los padres de Bulma se vieron no entendía la reacción de su hija, decidieron bajar. para está hora en la Tierra ya un poco tarde el sol se encontraba a horas de esconderse y darle paso a la luna.

Bulma se quedo sentada en la cama varios minutos no sabía cómo sentirse, la cabeza le dolía, ella nunca había sufrido de jaquecas, por momentos recordaba pequeños lapsos de las purgas lo que la asustaba, solo cerraba los ojos queriendo que se fueran, pero simplemente no sucedía. Se levantó y tomó del armario una sudadera azul y un pantalón negro entro al baño se cambió y salió al balcón. su habitación en el tercer piso no garantizaba una buena caída si saltaba. Subió al techo con ayuda de las canaletas del agua, ya en el techo rodeo el edificio y bajo por las escaleras de emergencia del lado sur que pertenecía al laboratorio, salió a la calle y sin tener rumbo fijo caminó varias cuadras, realmente no sabía qué hacer.

…

* * *

Bunny había bajado junto a su esposo mientras varias discusiones entre Sayayin y humanos se daban. Vegeta hablaba o más bien gritaba con Tenshinhan sobre acuerdos para pelear contra Cooler, Vegeta de un momento a otro se deslindó de la conversación.

-Bulma se aleja- En ningún momento había perdido la energía de su mujer, sintió que se alejaba.

De inmediato Vegeta se dirigió a la puerta, pero el Dr. Briefs lo detuvo.

-Ey muchacho déjala, quiere estar sola-

-Iré con ella-

-Querido Vegeta me temo que es mejor que la dejemos sola, seguramente solo fue a caminar-

Vegeta se detuvo tal vez eso era verdad.

-¿Ella estará bien sola?- Preguntó Broly, después de todo ya no tenía poderes.

-No te preocupes- Pronunció Krilin -Puede que Bulma ya no se pueda defender con energía pero antes de utilizar ki el maestro Roshi nos enseñó pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, no hay humano en la Tierra que realmente pueda lastimar a Bulma-

-Que les parece si nos retiramos al comedor mi esposo y yo queremos comentarles algo que notamos con Bulma- Pronunció Bunny.

…

Algunos minutos después varias mesas en el patio y los empleados de la corporación con más de un banquete, la cena se servía.

Kakaroto ya comía feliz, junto a su esposa. Los demás Sayayin ya degustaban todo menos Vegeta y Bardock, Zalsa se mantenía alejado recargado en un árbol.

Launch lo vio y cómo se ofreció a ayudar a servir sin entender por qué se sintió en la necesidad de acercarse al sujeto.

-¿No piensas comer?- Hablo con su tono rudo.

Zalsa se mantuvo cruzado de brazos ni siquiera la volteo a ver, aunque sintió cierta incomodidad.

Launch llevaba un plato en las manos que acercó rudamente, Zalsa lo tomó para que no cayera

-Ni creas que me disculpare por dispararte-

Zalsa seguía callado realmente no sabía qué hacer ni que decir

-La que merece disculpas soy yo- La paciencia no era algo que Launch poseyera, se desespero

-¡Idiota!-

Launch se fue y Zalsa se quedó con la idea que estaba muy equivocado, el pensó que no había mujer más fastidiosa que Bulma, está mujer rubia la superaba por mucho, nunca una hembra, solo Bulma lo había tratado así, sonrió con burla, tal vez ella también lo dejaría ciego con esas técnicas raras.

…

Ya de noche en el planeta la cena se daba y los Sayayin que por primera vez consumían los manjares de la Tierra no podían negar que eran deliciosos, Bunny servía pastelillos a sus invitados felizmente como si todo lo sucedido en el día se olvidara.

Vegeta harto de la situación, y desesperado porque desde hace varios minutos había dejado de sentir el ki de Bulma, Zalsa había dicho que se estaba ocultando.

-Señora que es lo que nos quería decir-

Bunny dejo la canasta con pastelitos que cargaba en la mesa.

-O bueno mi esposo y yo notamos que Bulma no es la misma, tal vez ustedes también lo han visto… Es como si ella estuviera en constante reprimenda por sus pensamientos, hace rato ella nos gritó, Bulma nunca nos había gritado… Las manos le temblaban y estaba muy pálida-

-Se refiere a su estado por la falta de poderes- Preguntó Tarble los humanos eran muy expresivos, pero explicaban poco.

-Es más en su corazón cariño, en su mente-

-Es verdad- Habló el doctor -Nuestra hija necesitará ayuda de todos-

Los Sayayin no entendieron, ¿Qué significaba que estuviera mal del corazón y la mente? ¿Una enfermedad? ¿Un virus?

La comida terminó ningún Sayayin había hablado, Bunny se acercó a Chichi y tomó a un Trunks ya dormido.

El Dr. Briefs se levantó -Nosotros nos retiramos… Siéntanse en disposición de estar en la propiedad como gusten, el segundo nivel de la casa está lleno de habitaciones tomen las que dispongan. Nosotros nos retiramos es tarde y mañana tenemos que madrugar para el trabajo- Habló muy calmado el Dr. Briefs.

Ginyo se molestó por la actitud del padre de Bulma que cuando ya caminaban a la casa su grito los detuvo.

-Oye viejo… ¿Que acaso no les importa su hija?-

El doctor se acomodó los lentes -Claro es mi hija, pero la conozco tan bien que se que mi compañía en estos momentos no la necesita, ella debe primero resolver algunos asuntos, Bulma nos conoce y sabe que la amamos… Tal vez la cura de Bulma es que ustedes se lo recuerden-

Sin más que decir entraron en la puerta y Vegeta por alguna razón sintió cómo si las palabras fueran directas a el.

…

Varios minutos después Bardock hablo -¿Que significa lo del corazón de Bulma y su mente?-

Yamcha está vez fue el que hablo -Creo que el Dr. Se refiere a que Bulma está… No sé cómo decirlo traumada-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Jeice

Zalsa se acercó a la mesa -Bulma paso por mucho en tan poco tiempo, ustedes no lo vieron como yo, lo que Bulma les contó es poco a lo que realmente pasó… Desde que escapamos en la nave note cómo si Bulma en períodos cortos de tiempo se perdiera, olvida cosas y tiene pesadillas-

Vegeta recordó la noche anterior, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Kakároto suspiro -Quieres decir que Bulma está...

-¡Loca!- Gritó una voz de detrás de todos y no era otra que Bulma que ya tenía minutos en la oscuridad del jardín escuchando.

Ella se acercó y se cruzó de brazos todos la veían.

-No estoy loca, si es lo que piensan… En estos momentos mi realidad es diferente a la de ustedes… Tengo mi mente tan… Atormentada que ya no me siento yo… Me convertí en una genocida y cargo con todas esas muertes.. Tengo pesadillas, por momentos simplemente quiero alejarme de todo, revivo recuerdos de las purgas… Mis nervios me superan, no olvidó las cosas se perfectamente lo que me sucedió es solo que todo lo guardo en una pequeña caja que quiero arrojar muy lejos..- Ninguno decía nada solo veían las expresiones de Bulma, el sonido del agua cayendo del arroyo artificial del jardín se escuchaba, ella se levantó y tomó una manzana.

-Voy a dormir… Tomen lo que sea necesario… Perdón por no ser una buena anfitriona-

Bardock se levantó -Estas mal-

-Si-

Vegeta miraba atento a su mujer, no entendía lo que estaba pasando

-Bulma- El maestro Roshi se levantó igual -No es bueno guardarse todo-

-Lose por eso se los conté… Mañana volveré a ser fuerte, hoy quiero derrumbarme- Entró a la casa y Vegeta de inmediato la siguió.

…

-Bulma- Habló Vegeta mientras la seguía, pasaron por varios pasillos en un piso debajo de la casa.

-¿Si?-

-Necesito hablar contigo-

-Lose, yo también-

Por último, una gran puerta grande metálica que se abrió con la palma de la mano de Bulma

Ambos entraron; una gran habitación de pulcro blanco en las paredes contrastaba completamente con el montón de máquinas desordenadas y piezas metálicas por todos lados.

Vegeta pensó que su mujer fuera donde sea era una desordenada, pero por alguna razón eso no le desagradaba.

Bulma se acercó a unos anaqueles en donde los cajones empezó a revisar, varios minutos arrojando cosas a los lados.

-¿Dónde está?- Habló para si misma. Volteó a ver a Vegeta que había permanecido serio -Ayúdame a buscar-

-Tal vez si me dijeras que buscamos-

Bulma sonrió, tenía razón -Papá me dijo que construyó un radar del dragón, pero no lo termino… Yo tengo uno de repuesto el problema es que olvide donde lo guarde, el que siempre usaba fue destruido por Cooler entre mis cápsulas… Es un aparato redondo, líneas blancas y tiene ese logo en la parte de atrás- Habló señalando una de las máquinas que portaba el logo de Capsule Corp -Lo reconoceras cuando lo veas.

Camino resignado a un lado de la habitación en otra tira de anaqueles y cajones donde buscó, sin rastro de lo que Bulma mencionaba… Varios minutos después un grito alegre se escuchó.

-¡Si!... Aquí está-

Era verdad un pequeño artefacto bien descrito por Bulma ahora tenía en sus manos.

-Tienes sueño- Preguntó Bulma.

-No… Tenemos que hablar Bulma-

-Ya te dije que lo sé, pero quiero enseñarte algo antes-

Vegeta no dijo nada, pero Bulma podía entender sus silencios, un pasillo más y lo que parecía un hangar subterráneo se iluminó.

Particularmente Bulma se acercó a lo que parecía un vehículo aéreo de color azul, con Bulma todo era azul.

-Iremos a buscar la primera esfera del dragón-

-¿En esa cosa?-

-Si-

-No pienso subirme a eso, iremos volando-

-¡Vegeta! Yo no me siento capaz de volar por mi cuenta, quiero sentirme útil iremos en está nave-

-No me subiré a esa máquina de baja tecnología, te llevaré volando-

-¡Esta máquina de baja tecnología yo la construí! Si no quieres ir conmigo no lo hagas-

-Te seguiré volando-

Bulma quería la compañía de Vegeta pero ambos orgullosos ninguno caería a la primera.

Unos segundos después ya Bulma dentro de la nave, el techo se abrió y la nave despegó seguida de Vegeta, varios en la corporación se dieron cuenta, pero ninguno dijo ni hizo nada.

El vuelo duró varios minutos la primera esfera no estaba muy lejos, pero tampoco a la vuelta de la esquina. Por suerte no estaba en el mar lo que era una gran ventaja.

La nave aterrizó en medio de un campo de una provincia, no había civilización a varios kilómetros, y a falta de luz la búsqueda se volvía incómoda.

Bajo de un brinco de la nave y sintió su tobillo doblarse no con dolor si no por un mal movimiento, tenía que acostumbrarse a no poder controlar su cuerpo cómo lo hacía antes.

Vegeta la veía atento, después de bajar de la nave camino unos cuantos pasos y por estar distraída viendo el dispositivo se tropezó con una piedra si no hubiera sido por él se hubiera caído al suelo.

Bulma se sonrojo por cómo él la agarró de la cintura, casi por inercia se apartó, lo que hizo enojar a Vegeta.

-¿Que diablos te pasa?- Gritó con furia

-De qué hablas-

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y se paró frente a ella

-Por momentos no entiendo tu comportamiento, eres mi mujer solo hace dos días que nos volvemos a ver y siento que te estás apartando-

-No es eso, es solo que… Hay mucho de lo que no hemos hablado que...Yo-

-¡Pues habla!-

Bulma suspiró -¿Porqué me dejaste?...-

-Ya lo sabes- Habló frío

-Si… Si… Lose me dejaste por protegerme, por Bills… Pero… realmente fue eso-

Vegeta serio permanecía.

-¿Realmente fue eso?-

-Si-

-... Cuando me dejaste yo… Estaba tan enojada, tan triste, era una cosa tan patética los primeros días ni siquiera comí, parecía una loca sentada en la habitación solo pensando cómo te mataría, planes y más planes para acabar no solo contigo si no con todos los Sayayin- El una vez más silencio como respuesta ella continuó

-Cuando tu padre llegó al planeta y me enteré la verdadera razón por la cual me habías dejado sabes que pensé… Pensé que eras un cobarde… Luego me enteré que estaba embarazada y fue tan duro, tan difícil, tenía tanto miedo… Todo paso tan rápido y si no hubiera sido por Kakaroto y las fuerzas especiales yo no se que sería de mi, el tiempo transcurrió y mucho de lo que perdí se me devolvió, al nacer Trunks yo me arrepentí de todo lo que había hecho, pero ya era muy tarde-

-Bulma- Interrumpió Vegeta.

-¡Déjame terminar! Seguía enojada, pero arrepentida… Y lo que de verdad me lastimo fue lo que Bardock me dijo-

Vegeta se acercó más " _Estúpido Sayayin creyéndose lo suficiente para interrumpir en mi vida"_

-Dijo que tú estabas buscando la manera de romper nuestra unión-

Era verdad el se lo había preguntado en aquellos momentos cuando ya no sabía que hacer ni como sentirse.

-No estoy reclamándote Vegeta… Yo...Yo también estuve a punto de hacerlo… El dragón de Namek podía concederme ese deseo, pero no fui valiente, algo en mi me detuvo, después entendí que era porque seguía amándote… Pero si me dolió el saber que tú querías alejarte de mi cuando la razón se suponía era protegerme-

Vegeta suspiró, su Bulma era tan expresiva veía la tristeza de sus ojos, se sintió mal el era responsable, aunque el tampoco estaba feliz.

-Tuve un hijo y me enteré por qué tu desapareciste, no porqué me lo dijeras-

Bulma se sorprendió no espero un reclamo de parte de el.

-Yo… No me … Cuando Trunks nació yo… No… No estaba preparada para volver a verte… Pero es tu culpa-

-Lose-

El silencio se dió, tal vez había más cosas que decir y fue que Vegeta recordó las palabras del padre de su mujer.

" _Bulma nos conoce y sabe que la amamos… Tal vez la cura de Bulma es que ustedes se lo recuerden"_

 _-_ Bulma deja lo que ya pasó en el olvido hay cosas importantes por las cuales preocuparnos ahora-

 **-Ahhh-** Bulma gritó desesperada -¡Maldito sayayin por una vez en tu vida háblame claro, necesito que me digas todo!-

-Yo no hablo con estúpidos sentimentalismos como tu-

-Lose… Lose… pero lo necesito-

-No voy a cambiar-

Bulma suspiro -Es verdad, olvidé que me uní a un ¡Sádico saya yin sin respeto por los demás, egocéntrico, con un ego hasta el cielo que solo le importa pelear y entrenar!-

-¡Y yo me uní a una humana, capaz de exasperarme cómo ninguno, terca, obstinada, gritona y con complejo de superioridad muy grande!-

Silencio, sólo silencio ambos sabían que lo que habían dicho era verdad.

Bulma suspiro -Perdóname por no decirte de Trunks, lo iba a hacer, pero con todo lo que paso pues…-

Vegeta golpeó su orgullo, pero habló -Yo me arrepiento de haber intentado romper nuestra unión… Dije que te protegería y lo haré, juro por mi vida que haré lo necesario por cuidar de ti y de Trunks-

Bulma se acercó, ambos se veían, la oscuridad poco dejaba ver pero no ocupaban luz…

El la tomó del rostro agachándose levemente la beso, un tierno beso que ella termino para recargarse en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba.

-Vegeta… No sé qué haré si no puedo recuperar mis poderes-.

-Tu eres mi mujer con o sin poderes… Regresemos a tu casa-

-Gracias… Te amo-

Vegeta la tomó entre sus brazos y salió volando.

-Oye mi nave-

-Luego venimos por ella-

-Vegeta, no puedo dejar una nave de miles de Zenys en medio de la nada-

-Mañana Bulma-

Bulma sonrió, no podía dudar que se sentía protegida en los brazos de Vegeta, esa conversación tal vez había cerrado un ciclo para empezar otro aunque no era lo que ella esperaba.

Bajaron en su balcón y entraron a la habitación.

Demasiadas cosas para un solo lugar, eso fue lo que pensó Vegeta al entrar. Bulma se acercó a la pared donde encendió el interruptor.

Miro su cama tal cómo había dejado todo, arrojó el puño de muñecos al suelo para liberar la cama y Bulma entró al baño a cambiarse con algo más cómodo para dormir.

Vegeta se agachó y tomó uno de esos animales extraños, demasiado coloridos y suaves, se preguntó qué utilidad tenía, había visto a su hijo con uno.

Cuando Bulma salió se encontró con un Vegeta serio a un lado de la cama, aún con armadura.

-Voy a ver a Trunks-

-Tus padres lo están cuidando- Se acercó a ella y beso su cuello, en un cálido abrazo.

Tanto tiempo sin que ellos estuvieran juntos reclamaba por el amor que sentían, porqué aunque para Vegeta fuera difícil decir las cosas si podía expresarlas en la intimidad de esas 4 paredes.

La llevó a la cama que resultó más suave de lo que él estaba acostumbrado, aunque eso realmente no importaba.

Los besos se daban entre caricias, tanto sentimiento guardado por tanto tiempo, el querer y el momento.

Se dejaron llevar por todo eso, el no se limitó necesitaba a la mujer que amaba, sus prendas de vestir fueron quitadas de sus cuerpos, hasta que pudieron sentirse en plenitud.

Esa noche solo sería para ellos sin importar todos los problemas que estaban ni los que vendrían, no importaban solo se necesitaban ellos dos juntos.

…

.

.

.

* * *

La noche pasó muy rápido o eso le pareció cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró en una habitación que desconocía junto a su mujer.

Ella descansaba con el cabello algo revuelto, se permitió sonreír al recordar la noche, se dió cuenta que el reloj de la Tierra no era tan diferente al que él vivía, pues despertó con el alba del sol.

Se levantó y tomó un baño, una vez más ese pensamiento de que los humanos se comportaban muy extraño al entrar al cuarto de baño y encontrar demasiadas botellas con diferentes contenidos y olores.

Donde estaba lo práctico de un jabón, al final el agua fue suficiente, incluso las toallas tenían colores y dibujos, vio una blanca y esa fue la indicada, cuando salió ella ya se había levantado, la vio con una sonrisa, el siempre serio no expresó mucho.

-Ire a traerte algo de ropa-

-Ni pienses que me pondré algo cómo lo que los insectos de tus amigos portaban-

-No te permito que insultes a mis amigos…- Bulma salió, pero cuando volvió Vegeta se sorprendió pues traía varios trajes como los de su armadura.

Ella vio la intriga de Vegeta -Yo los hice… Kakaroto, Raditz y su padre estuvieron mucho aquí y ellos tampoco quisieron usar ropa humana-

Arrojó una azul hacía el y las demás las dejo en la cama.

Le dió un beso en los labios y entró a bañarse, mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo un suave masaje daba por sus brazos, también sonrió al recordar la noche anterior. Amaba demasiado al hombre.

Salió vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera porque aunque no hiciera tanto frío en la Tierra, tenía una diligencia y no quería que la reconocieran, cuando salió el ya estaba vestido y parecía que la esperaba.

Ella se acercó a su tocador mientras Vegeta la veía.

Tenía una duda -¿Porqué si podías comunicarte con los Yadorat no escapaste de Cooler?-

Bulma lo vio con el reflejo del espejo -Fui muy tonta, eso hubiera salvado mi vida, pero la manera que ellos me dieron para contactarnos es un dispositivo que yo dejé aquí, la verdad ni me acordaba de el-

-Estúpida humana-

-¡Vegeta!... Hmp…- Siguió buscando entre los cajones una cápsula que tenía en mente.

El príncipe se desespero -¿Que buscas?- habló mientras se ponía el guante blanco.

-Mi motocicleta, tengo que ir a la farmacia-

-¿Que es una farmacia?-

-Bueno…- Bulma se acercó a él -Es una tienda donde venden medicamentos… Anoche tu y yo nos dejamos llevar y lo mismo ocurrió antes de la pelea con Freezer y pues salí embarazada-

Vegeta la vio serio, pero sonrió con burla -No quieres tener otro hijo conmigo-

-¡No lo digas así! Los bebés Sayayin en definitiva no son fáciles, estamos bien con Trunks por un tiempo hasta que logremos resolver todo lo que estamos viviendo-

-Si, yo te llevare-

-Puedes acompañarme, pero no volando-

-No me subiré en una de tus naves ya lo dije-

-No es por eso, los humanos no vuelan, si llegas y baja del cielo sólo vas a crear pánico… Iremos caminando no está tan lejos, además ya me acordé que pasó con mi motocicleta- Bulma recordó que Ginyo la había destruido.

-Bien vamos-

La tomó entre sus brazos y sin necesidad de la puerta bajaron por el balcón al patio.

Bulma se colocó el gorro de la sudadera y escondió su cabello.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- Preguntó Vegeta

-Cometi un error con uno de los deseos, cuando pedí que la Tierra o hubiera explotado en mil pedazos, pedí que las personas no lo recordaran, que más bien recordarán que yo y la empresa de papá lo habíamos salvado… Siempre fui conocida en la Tierra, pero ahora es una exageración, lo odio… Quiero pasar desapercibida pero contigo, la ropa y tú cola… ¡Genial solo me voltearan a ver más!-

-Cómo digas-

* * *

Mientras en la casa los preparativos para el gran desayuno se daban, con varios robots atendiendo labores para acomodar todos los alimentos en la mesa del patio.

Ya los Sayayin por costumbre se habían levantado, Kakaroto aprovechando su regreso a la Tierra ya molestaba al maestro Roshi pidiendo nuevo entrenamiento.

Zalsa apartado de todos una vez más recargado en el árbol, ahora acompañado de las fuerzas especiales.

Bardock discutía con Tenshinhan.

-Si Bulma no puede pelear tendrás que alejarla-

-No hay fuerza que controle a Bulma, hay que enfocarnos en que recupere sus poderes y ya-

-Ustedes dijeron que es imposible-

-Kamisama es el que nos lo dirá-

-Hmp-

Ya en la mesa Krillin hablaba con Tarble y Yamcha de temas que a Tablet desde que había conocido a Bulma le llamaban la atención sobre los humanos.

Bunny feliz con Trunks disfrutaba del desayuno junto a su esposo y el café que nunca debía faltar.

Bulma y Vegeta llegaron juntos volando, la ciudad más humanos, fue suficiente para que Vegeta olvidará lo que Bulma había dicho.

Aterrizaron en el patio, Bulma se fue directo con su hijo y Vegeta a Bardock que sin previo aviso recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

-Esto imbécil es por hablar de la vida privada de tu futuro rey-

Bardock sonrió con dolor -Bulma es muy persuasiva-

El sabía bien a que se refería.

* * *

El desayuno transcurrió y mientras disfrutaban de los alimentos una presencia llamó la atención, un ser que se apareció tras ellos.

-Kamisama- Pronunció Yamcha, algunos se pararon y reverenciaron.

Vegeta vio al Namekusei no esperaba encontrarse con esa raza en ese lugar, menos cuando le hablaron cómo Kamisama ¿Ese era el dios de la Tierra?

Bulma lo vio con algo de disgusto aun sentía un poco de rencor

El maestro roshi y todos se juntaron a su lado.

-Me imagino que ya sabe lo que está pasando- Hablo calmado el maestro a la deidad.

El viejo Namekusei volteo a ver a Bulma con mucha tristeza el entendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando

-Lose…- El namekusei se acercó a Bulma y ella se levantó -Sufriste mucho-

-No necesita recordarmelo- Hablo seria.

-Entiendo lo que sucedió y se que piensas que Shenlong puede ayudarte-

-Eso pienso-

-Me temo que Shenlong no puede hacer nada por ti… Cuando fuiste creada mi deseo te dio la habilidad de mejorar, a lo largo de tu vida junto al entrenamiento que recibiste, llegaste al punto donde superaste el poder que Shenlong te dio-

-Está diciendo que soy más fuerte que Shenlong-

-Eres más fuerte que yo, lo único que Shenlong puede hacerte es regresarte tus poderes, pero cómo en un punto donde todo se reiniciara, el poder antes de que empezaras a entrenar-

-¿Que?-

-Entonces tendría que entrenar- Hizo cálculos mentales -Poco más de 14 años para recuperar el poder que tenía-

-No exactamente, tu siempre fuiste fuerte, pero si te costara tiempo recobrar tu poder, pero no tanto…-

-Usted sabe que estamos en bastante peligro-

-Lose, se me ocurre mis compatriotas en el planeta Namek puedan ayudarte más que yo-

-Porunga- Susurro

-Si es probable que el dragón de namek te ayude más que yo… Lamento lo sucedido y lo único que puedo decirte es que tu no dejas de ser quien eres por no poder usar energía, nada en el infinito universo es permanente ni siquiera los problemas-

Bulma no dijo nada se sentó junto a Trunks ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?-

Kamisama se fue, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

-¿Que haremos ahora?- Preguntó Krilin

-Pues ir a Namek- Hablo Tenshinhan

-No- Bulma se levantó -dejemos de preocuparnos por mi, maestro Roshi por favor entrene a los Sayayin, estoy segura que junto a la habitación ellos podrán tener bastante avance para poder enfrentar a Cooler-

El maestro Roshi mantenía sus brazos tras su espalda -Yo ofrezco mi entrenamiento, pero tus amigos no lo aceptaron-

-Yo si, viejo no recuerda que se lo pedí- Hablo Kakaroto

Bulma volteó a ver a Vegeta sabía que él era el originario del problema, y por la mirada que su mujer le dio supo que se vendrían problemas.

-¿Como que no aceptaste el entrenamiento de mi maestro?- Reclamo Bulma

-Hmp- Orgullo ante todo siempre para Vegeta.

Raditz se acercó junto a Broly -Nosotros si lo aceptamos, si te entreno a ti debe ser bueno-

-Todos lo harán- Hablo Bulma

Se acercó a Vegeta - Dime cuanta gravedad aumentada aguantas ahora-

Vegeta identificó de inmediato el reto que su mujer le daba -¿Cuánto ofreces?-

-La cámara que construí a aquí en la Tierra alcanza los 50,000 de gravedad aumentada-

Vegeta sonrió esto era un verdadero reto, sin saber que algo más difícil le esperaba.

El maestro se acerco -Ustedes alienígenas entrenen como quieran, antes de empezar con ustedes, entrenare con mis discípulos-

-¿Qué?- Pronunciaron sorprendidos los alumnos del maestro Roshi

El maestro sonrió -alumnos míos entrenaremos como en los viejos tiempos-

Bulma se rio, recordando el entrenamiento -Suerte chicos-Pronuncio con burla

El maestro se acercó -Tu no te libras de esto-

-¿Qué? Otra vez, me entreno cuando estaba embarazada y ahora sin poderes, ¡No me diga que es meditación!-

-No, tu eres mas que pelea con ki-

Kakaroto grito con entusiasmo desde atrás mientras su mano golpeaba su puño.-Bien a entrenar-

* * *

Gracias por leer, esto de tener tantos personajes es muy difícil, ya veremos que pasara con los humanos y los Sayayin.

Solo les diré que Cooler no se quedara conforme por mucho tiempo.

Gracias a todas las personitas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar, me hacen muy feliz, prometo pronto contestar a sus comentarios, los quiero… Les mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos.


	26. Chapter 26

Hola

Tenia muchas ganas de actualizar Travesía antes de que termine el año, espero les guste el capítulo… Me siento algo melancólica pensando que nos acercamos al final… Aunque calculo que aun faltan varios capítulos, lo que me propongo es terminarla antes de regresar a la escuela, entro en febrero… Pero quien sabe, luego me emociono escribiendo y las ideas me llegan, jaja, en fin dejo este capítulo por aquí y me voy caminando lentamente.

* * *

 _-La cámara que construí a aquí en la Tierra alcanza los 5,000 de gravedad aumentada-_

 _Vegeta sonrió esto era un verdadero reto, sin saber que algo más difícil le esperaba._

 _El maestro se acercó -Ustedes alienígenas entrenen como quieran, antes de empezar con ustedes, entrenare con mis discípulos-_

 _-¿Qué?- Pronunciaron sorprendidos los alumnos del maestro Roshi_

 _El maestro sonrió -alumnos míos entrenaremos como en los viejos tiempos-_

 _Bulma se rio, recordando el entrenamiento -Suerte chicos-Pronunció con burla_

 _El maestro se acercó -Tu no te libras de esto-_

 _-¿Qué? Otra vez, me entreno cuando estaba embarazada y ahora sin poderes, ¡No me diga que es meditación!-_

 _-No tu eres mas que pelea con ki-_

 _Kakaroto grito con entusiasmo desde atrás mientras su mano golpeaba su puño.-Bien a entrenar-_

* * *

Vegetasei medio día:

El rey Vegeta estaba preocupado, no quería admitirlo, pero el hecho de que no hubiera noticias sobre su hermano lo tenía al pendiente, solo hace días que se había enterado, pero al principio no le había dado importancia, ahora días después ya la preocupación lo abordaba.

Flashback

 _El rey se encontraba atendiendo los asuntos del reino, los que menos le gustaban, papeles con demasiada información y problemas que resolver, en fin eso era parte del reinado. No siempre podía estar entrenando o peleando, vagamente pensó en ya darle el reino a Vegeta para que el pudiera retomar su vida como un verdadero Sayayin entregado a la pelea y conquista._

 _-Señor-_

 _La voz de su nuevo consejero llamo su atención, el nuevo en el puesto, un sayayin de mediana edad llamado Daikon reciente en sus labores a un se acostumbraba a tan alto puesto._

 _Alto, piel morena y el pelo largo por debajo de los hombros cómo en todos los Sayayin oscuro, la armadura en negro con rojo y facciones muy duras para el comportamiento que realmente tenía, caí en la categoría de no ser un Sayayin normal por decirlo de alguna manera._

 _-¿Que?- Habló el rey sin mucho interés leyendo un acuerdo que pronto se firmaría entre ellos y un planeta con alto contenido de minerales._

 _…_ _se acercó sin saber muy bien cómo expresarse, pero sabía con el rey las cosas debían ser claras._

 _-Todas las tropas que se mandaron para la búsqueda de la princesa han registrado su regreso al planeta-_

 _-Bien-_

 _-Rey… Hay una nave que no a regresado y tampoco se localiza en los radares-_

 _-¿Cual?- El rey volteó a ver a el muchacho, con la situación con Cooler una nave desaparecida no era nada bueno._

 _-La Novatez no se encuentra en los radares y no podemos contactarnos con el comandante Taveg, ni con alguno de su escuadrón… Tampoco la Tropa que los acompaño…-_

 _Simples palabras que podían significar tanto, una mueca y su mano derecha en puño "Tagev"_

Fin del Flashback.

Días después sin rastro de su hermano, no sabía muy bien que hacer, las misiones se habían suspendido pues sabía que con la situación de Cooler era mejor mantenerse al margen por lo menos hasta que sus hijos regresarán.

* * *

Planeta Tierra:

Rápidamente dos semanas habían pasado de entrenamiento, los Sayayin disfrutaban de el duro entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad que Bulma había construido.

Vegeta cada mañana desde madrugada se levantaba

La cámara de gravedad ahora en 2500 grados de verdad generaba un reto, sentía su cuerpo casi al colapso. Pero el orgullo siempre el orgullo y la determinación le daban fuerzas para continuar su entrenamiento, más cuando su compañero parecía no se veía tan afectado por tanto peso.

 _"_ _Maldito Kakaroto seguramente todos los meses que estuvo aquí en la Tierra entreno hasta el cansancio"_

Era verdad el Sayayin hijo de Bardock desde su llegada a la Tierra había entrenado bastante, mucho más de lo que Vegeta se permitió todo ese tiempo.

El sudor recorría el cuerpo de ambos, el espacio era grande suficiente para que los dos se desplazarán mientras esquivaban y desactivaban los robots, después pequeños enfrentamientos y así se la vivían la mayor parte del día hasta que el príncipe se hartaba de su lacayo y lo corría, con ese nivel de gravedad era el único con el cual podía entrenar.

Los días pasaban rápido, el duro entrenamiento sin darse cuenta lo tenía más ocupado que de costumbre, tal vez toda la ira por el enfrentamiento con Cooler lo mantenía así.

Cada uno hacía su trabajo; Bulma había acondicionado las grandes salas que antes servían de laboratorio cómo salas de entrenamiento, sencillo pues con sacar todo el mobiliario e instrumental daban lugar a tres grandes salas acondicionadas para un buen entrenamiento, aunque originalmente fueran construidas con un propósito completamente diferente, bastaba su resistencia, era lo que importaba, suerte que el doctor Briefs las construyó pensando en todas las explosiones al probar sus inventos.

Rápidamente dos semanas desde la llegada a la Tierra y parecía que cada uno en la corporación cápsula había tomado rutina.

El maestro Roshi junto a sus alumnos se habían ido ya hace días para iniciar el entrenamiento, Bulma al final no había ido, el sabio de la casa tortuga había decidido que ella todavía estaba muy nerviosa y alterada por lo vivido, la dejaría descansar.

 _"_ _Bulma te quiero en la isla dentro de un mes, utiliza estos días para estar con tu hijo, cálmate, medita y prepárate"_

Cuando Bulma escucho esas palabras por alguna razón sintió un escalofrío, eso último de _"Prepárate"_ No sonaba nada bien.

El resto de los Sayayin habían ocupado dos de las tres salas disponibles donde se dedicaban la mayor parte del día a entrenar, se estaban esforzando bastante.

Las fuerzas especiales junto a Zalsa habían tomado la tercera sala para entrenar, curiosamente Zalsa se había adaptado rápido, o eso le parecía a Bulma.

…

Bulma se encontraba en su jardín con Trunks en brazos, que no se mantenía quieto, desde hace una semana que había por fin logrado su equilibrio perfecto para caminar no había nadie que lo parará.

Y pronto nadie que lo callará, el niño parecía crecía y se desarrollaba el doble que un humano normal.

Ni siquiera había cumplido el año.

-Mamá- Pronunció Trunks con cierto fastidio pues de verdad el pequeño niño no quería estar en los brazos de su madre.

Bulma suspiro y lo dejo en el suelo, acababa de regresar de las oficinas de la Corporación Cápsula por petición de su padre había ido por decirlo de alguna manera a hacer presencia, ya empezaban los rumores sobre su desaparición lo cual para nada era bueno para la compañía, veía a su hijo caminando por el jardín, lo seguía con un poco de distancia pues caminaba por el camino de piedra para evitar que los tacones se enterraran en el césped, llevaba uno de esos trajes formales que no odiaba pero tampoco era su ropa favorita, se sentía mayor con ella, aunque luego cuando se veía en el espejo se olvidaba de ello pensando vanidosamente que se veía muy bien, más el traje de ese día en un pulcro negro, los tacones grises, algo sonrió el conjunto pero últimamente las cosas no le importaban tanto, su madre le menciono en la mañana que necesitaba algo de color, estaba pálida, ni una gota de maquillaje.

Suspiro con fastidio, casi parecía que no recordaba la existencia de este, regreso a su cuarto y se dió una ayuda con un poco de delineador y labial, se vio al espejo sin sentirse muy diferente, acomodó la falda con una sonrisa, de verdad se veía bien.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando al voltear para ver a su hijo este ya no estaba, ¿A dónde se había ido?... Sólo habían pasado unos segundos.

Un pequeño Sayayin de verdad no era fácil de cuidar, vagamente pensó este niño le ocasionaría canas antes de envejecer, se quitó los tacones para correr entre el gran jardín con mayor agilidad buscando al pequeño, no le costó mucho encontrarlo entretenido caminando a la cámara de gravedad, Bulma detuvo la pequeña pero gran hazaña del niño al llegar a ese lugar.

Al sentir que alguien lo alzaba, y luego ver a su madre, sus rasgos se endurecieron lo que causó una sencilla sonrisa en Bulma.

-Ojalá cuando crezcas no conserves esa dura mirada Trunks… Eres idéntico a tu padre…-

Bulma volteó a ver la cámara, las luces rojas entre las ventanas indicaban estar en funcionamiento

-Papa- Pronunció en balbuceó el pequeño híbrido levantando sus manos al aire en dirección a la cámara.

-¿Cómo sabes que tu padre está ahí adentro?- Preguntó curiosa como si este le fuera a contestar. Sonrió, " _Tal vez algo Sayayin"_

-Vamos Trunks, tu padre saldrá en un rato para comer, se está volviendo más fuerte-

Regreso a la casa donde se encontró a Chichi y Launch en la cocina. La Sayayin comiendo gigantescas porciones, aunque con suma calma, más de lo normal.

-Ese embarazo solo me hará engordar- Pronunció con fastidio Chichi ya en su quinto mes de gestación.

Bulma se rió, ya había pasado por eso, seguramente el apetito en una Sayayin sería mucho más que el que ella tuvo que soportar, aprovecho para alimentar a Trunks mientras entablaba una pasiva conversación con sus dos amigas.

-¿Que estás cocinando Launch?-

-Unas galletas para mi nuevo amigo- Pronunció Launch tiernamente ahora en su estado más dócil.

Una sonrisa más por parte de Bulma que había notado la cercanía que había surgido entre Zalsa y ella incluso con sus dos personalidades.

Lo que al principio había generado mucha sorpresa en el extraterrestre que exigió una respuesta, Bulma contesto tranquilamente que a veces había cosas que no tenían por qué explicarse.

A Zalsa no le había quedado remedio que soportar la insistencia de la humana, pero Bulma había convivido tanto con Zalsa cómo para saber que realmente Launch no le incomodaba, al contrario, le agradaba, una sonrisa más mientras pensaba que si entre ambos surgía algo sería muy bueno para ambos, más para Zalsa que para la peliazul merecía ser feliz después de todo lo que había vivido.

…

Chichi seguía comiendo, mientras Launch acomodaba armónicamente las galletas sobre el gran plato, Bulma terminaba de alimentar a Trunks cuando Bunny entró.

-Hija, porqué dejas tus zapatos cómo cenicienta si tú ya tienes un príncipe-

Launch fue la única que sonrió por el comentario de Bunny pues Chichi para nada entendió y la peliazul estaba un poco anonadada por hasta ese momento darse cuenta que estaba descalza.

-Gracias mamá-

-Querida, estás muy olvidadiza… Ve a distraerte con tus amigos, yo me encargo de alimentar a mi nieto, hoy no he estado con el-

Bulma sonrió, sería bueno distraerse.

…

Unos minutos después Bulma y Launch caminaban a las salas de entrenamiento.

Al entrar a la última se encontraban con un pequeño enfrentamiento Ginyo y Zalsa, aunque se notaba la rivalidad de ambos capitanes.

-Hola chicos- Pronunciaron ambas mujeres y Launch de inmediato ofreció las galletas que llevaba.

El entrenamiento paro y ambos capitanes se acercaron.

-Tu flanco izquierdo sigue sin ser tan rápido al reaccionar- Pronunció Bulma a su discípulo.

-¿Cómo sabes?- Preguntó intrigado Zalsa

-Cuando entré ví que tardaste en reaccionar a la patada de Ginyo… Muy mal, muy mal-

Launch se acercó a Zalsa algo tímida.

-Zalsa quieres una galleta-

El de piel azul se quedó viendo la bandeja, quería decirle que no, pero simplemente no pudo, Bulma ignoro la situación prestando más atención en la mirada que le daba Burter.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Burter se acercó -Te ves rara con esa ropa-

Grave error con una mujer, más con Bulma que por el cambio de sus facciones de inmediato supo el extraterrestre que se había metido en un problema.

-¡Pero te ves bien!- Corrigió rápidamente ganándose la risa de sus amigos, menos Zalsa.

Bulma se relajó, para luego sentir la mano de Ginyo sobre su hombro al voltear a verlo el le indico con la cabeza que salieran al pasillo.

…

Bulma se mantenía recargada en la pared, casi se sentía una niña regañada por el capitán que permanecía frente a ella serio.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Pues… Yo- Tartamudeo un poco la peliazul -La verdad no e intentado nada con ki, las pesadillas son menos recurrentes- Pronunció algo apenada.

Bulma aún seguía con los problemas generados por su estancia con Cooler, algo de ansiedad, la culpa y las pesadillas.

Ginyo se acercó más a Bulma. -Ya me hartaste con tu debilidad-

-¿Que?- Pronunció Bulma sin entender, no esperaba un reclamo más bien esperaba consuelo -¿De que hablas?-

-Se que pasaste por mucho, pero exageras, ya estás aquí con tu hijo y el idiota de Vegeta, tus poderes pues tiene solución y aunque no la tuviera no importa eso no te quita quién eres… Deja de quejarte o sentirte menos y has algo-

Bulma se sintió miserable por las palabras que, aunque en diferente medida ya Bardock y Vegeta le habían dicho, más pena. ¿De verdad se estaba humillando tanto? tampoco es que pudiera controlar su ansiedad y las pesadillas, era más fácil decir algo que hacerlo. Pero fuera de todo eso solo reacciono para voltear y abrazar a Ginyo.

-Tratare de mejorar lo prometo, tenemos una lucha muy importante-

-Bien- Pronunció frio.

…

Bulma después se pasó con los Sayayin, Tarble y Broly la recibieron.

El mayor sentado descansaba del entrenamiento de momentos antes mientras Bardock y Raditz continuaban.

La conversación se dio y entre pláticas Bulma de verdad quedó sorprendida por un pequeño comentario.

-De verdad wow, es bueno- Pronunció con una sonrisa la peliazul.

-Fue una niña- Pronunció Broly sin tanto interés, del reciente nacimiento de la hija de sus amigos.

 _"_ _Una pequeña Sayayin_ " Pensó Bulma feliz por haberse enterado de que sus amigos Leían y Kuro se habían convertido en padres hace poco, ellos habían sido de los pocos que la habían tratado bien desde un inicio, más Leian que había sido la única sayayin que se había portado por decirlo de alguna manera gentil cuando todavía creían que era débil.

La conversación terminó y Bulma se enfrasco en el enfrentamiento que se daba entre padre e hijo, se sintió un poco mal por ya no poder llevar un combate asi. De verdad sería algo que extrañaría, por lo menos hasta que pudiera curarse.

Después de todo su problema con el ki tenía solución, Kamisama lo había dicho… Solo necesitaba dejar descansar su cuerpo para que esté pudiera una vez más producir y controlar el ki… ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaría?

Pues cómo siempre la mente calculadora la llevó a reflexionar que si en un año que era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde la primera vez que había usado el Kaioken realmente no había tenido una mejora, se dió cuenta que de verdad tardaría varios años en tal vez volver a volar, o generar energía en sus manos.

Suspiro una vez mas con resignación, tenía una idea en mente, pero solo lo había dejado en eso una idea, no quería hacerse esperanzas.

-Nos vemos después chicos- Pronunció Bulma a Tarble y Raditz que la despidieron, cuando regresó a la casa Trunks ya estaba tomando su siesta.

Y por el comentario de Kakaroto que ya estaba comiendo supo que ese día Vegeta no saldría a comer, resignada subió a su habitación a cambiarse.

Se ocupó en el laboratorio hasta tarde.

Después de acostar a Trunks se fue a su recámara.

…

Vegeta había entrenado todo el día, estaba muy cansado ya muy tarde todos en la casa ya dormidos menos una persona que esperaba fuera de la cámara de gravedad.

Salió con una toalla en los hombros y sin voltear habló.

-¿Qué quieres Tarble?-

-Necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Que?-

-Supongo que ya sabes sobre nuestro tío- Habló serio, algo muy raro en el.

-Si… ¿Que hay con eso?-

-Quiero saber si le dirás a Bulma… Ella construyó la Novatez y puede que pueda localizarla-

El heredero se quedó en silencio unos segundos, si no se tenía registro de la nave desde hace casi un mes sabía que las posibilidades de que su tío estuviera vivo eran pocas o casi nulas.

-No ella ya tiene muchas cosas para preocuparse-

-Supuse que dirías eso- Sin más que decir Tarble camino con rumbo a la casa, pero su hermano lo detuvo.

-Tarble-

El lo volteó a ver, indicándole que lo escuchaba

-Necesito que te esfuerces más en tu entrenamiento-

El joven Sayayin no supo qué decir.

-No te preocupes hermano yo peleare a tu lado con todas mis fuerzas-

Vegeta se acercó -Tu no pelearas-

-¿Que?... ¿De qué hablas?-

-Escúchame, todos nos iremos a pelear con Cooler, excepto tu-

Tarble estaba perplejo ante lo dicho por su hermano, pero luego de eso pasó a enojo, sintió que una vez más lo hacían menos por su fuerza. El devil hijo del rey, se repitió esas palabras que había escuchado varias veces entre pasillos del castillo, por qué nadie tenia el valor de decírselo en la cara.

Sus manos se tensaron en puños, no descansaba ni un minuto del entrenamiento y ahora resulta que por órdenes de su hermano no pelearía.

 **-Ni siquiera lo pienses Vegeta… No me vas a prohibir pelear, es mi pueblo también, mi raza y mi sangre… Soy un Sayayin aunque no te guste, soy tu hermano y defenderé mi reino y al igual que tu haré que Cooler pague caro todo lo que le hizo a Bulma-**

Vegeta se mantenía serio nadie le haría cambiar de parecer, aunque no lo expresará se sintió orgulloso de su hermano, más en ese momento. Sabía que su decisión era la correcta.

-No pelearas Tarble y punto-

El príncipe levantó su puño con la intención de golpear a su hermano, de verdad estaba enojado, pero Vegeta fue más rápido y llevo su mano al hombro de su hermano ahora sí desconcertándolo.

-Escucha Tarble, tienes que volverte más fuerte, un Sayayin nunca se da por vencido… Y se que lo sabes… Pero no pelearas ¡Y antes de que empieces a pelear escucha!... Te quedaras con Bulma-

Tarble empezó a calmarse, la voz de su hermano era aunque dura y agresiva… Calmada lo que era extraño.

-Si muero en la batalla con Cooler, tu… Tu eres el único al que le confiaría a mi hijo y a mi mujer, por eso no pelearas… Confío que si algo me pasa darás todo de tu parte para protegerlos-

El pequeño príncipe ahora sin palabras no estaba seguro que hacer o qué decir cuando se dió cuenta su hermano ya entraba a la casa, se quedó unos minutos en la penumbra del jardín.

-No te fallaré hermano- Pronunció muy bajo, para luego posar su vista en la cámara de gravedad… Sintió muchas ganas de entrenar en ese momento, ese día no dormiría.

...

Vegeta entro a la habitación, una pequeña luz al lado de la cama brindaba algo de visibilidad en el cuarto.

Se quedó viendo a Bulma varios minutos, se miraba tan tranquila durmiendo, a un dormía con la espada debajo de la almohada como si en cualquier momento algo la fuera atacar. Suspiro y entró al baño para darse una ducha rápida.

Mientras esto ocurría Bulma abrió los ojos con miedo y angustia ante una nueva pesadilla, se sentó en la cama tratando de controlar su respiración, el rápido movimiento al despertarse le causó un corte en el brazo a la altura de su codo. Pues había mantenido su brazo bajo la almohada y la espada sin funda había sido la culpable.

Empezó a sangrar rápidamente y fue que se dió cuenta que Vegeta no estaba en la cama si no en el baño.

Presiono la herida, tratando de contener la sangre, no había sido un corte profundo pero si extenso 10 cm al menos.

 _"_ _Que tonta eres Bulma… Estúpida… Solo a ti se te ocurre dormir con la espada bajo la almohada… Tenía que pasar"_

Busco entre los cajones el botiquín, pero recordó que estaba en el baño.

Justo a tiempo Vegeta salió pues ya había sentido el alterado ki de su mujer, salió para encontrarla con una herida en el brazo.

-¿Que te paso?-

-Yo… Me corte con la espada-

-Idiota-

-Hmp… Que buen apoyo eres- Pronunció con sarcasmo.

Vegeta regreso al baño para volver con el botiquín que aventó hacía Bulma sin mucho cuidado, lo que la hizo enojar.

Limpio y vendo su brazo, la verdad no era grave.

Se acostó en la cama para sentir la dura mirada de su pareja.

-Quita ese pedazo de metal con filo de ahí-

-Es que… Me hace sentir segura, tendré más cuidado, ya la puse en su funda- Argumento, lo que hizo enojar más a Vegeta.

-No necesitas de esa cosa-

-Primero, está cosa es una espada y es lo único que me queda para defenderme, además ¿Por qué me gritas…? Entrenar todo el día en verdad solo te pone de mal humor-

-No necesitas la espada… Yo te estoy protegiendo-

La peliazul ya pensaba en cientos de frases para seguir la pelea tan común entre ambos, pero se quedó en silencio al escuchar eso… Vegeta la protegería de cualquier cosa.

Quito la espada de la cama y la dejo a un lado en el suelo. Al acostarse se acurrucó en el pecho de su príncipe, el no respondió al gesto, pero tampoco se negó.

-Vegeta- Pronunció unos minutos después Bulma ya casi dormida.

-¿Qué quieres mujer?-

Sintió un golpe en el abdomen, sabía bien la razón

-Solo di que quieres o duérmete- Habló más serio.

-Gracias… Y deja de decirme mujer-

…

La mayoría en casa de los Briefs madrugaba, con él entrenamiento o el trabajo.

El desayuno era algo ajetreado, tantas bocas Sayayin que alimentar que fue necesario más robots y ampliar la despensa considerablemente.

Bulma una vez más madrugaba al igual que Vegeta aunque con tareas completamente diferentes, por su parte el Sayayin a su entrenamiento y Bulma más asuntos con la empresa que aunque no quisiera tenía que hacer.

Vegeta terminaba de ajustar su armadura viendo a su mujer, extraña ropa humana que ese día otro traje de ejecutiva negro. Puso atención desde los extraños zapatos subiendo por sus blancas y largas piernas que después se cubrían con una falda para el príncipe muy descarada, no dijo nada siguió su trabajo con la mirada una blusa azul, cómo siempre azul que para su gusto enseñaba más de lo que otros hombres merecían ver de su mujer, ni siquiera con esa segunda prenda negra se cubría algo.

Gruñó, dejando a Bulma con duda.

-¿Que pasa?-

-Cámbiate-

Bulma parpadeó sin comprender, ¿Acaso se veía mal?... Se vio en el espejo… No, todo estaba bien… ¿Entonces? Luego lo entendió, sonrió se acercó a él que seguía sentado en la cama. Segura con las manos en las caderas se puso frente a él.

-Celos- Habló con suma gracia.

Lo que ocasionó un gruñido más del Sayayin, una risa de la peliazul, Bulma se sentó a un lado y tomó su mano ya enguantada.

Pero rápidamente Vegeta se levantó saliendo del cuarto, no perdería tiempo en eso, Bulma bufo con fastidio le hubiera gustado jugar con Vegeta.

Termino de arreglarse para bajar con Trunks y compartir el desayuno.

…

Ya en la tarde Bulma regresó, junto a Trunks que ya estaba dormido, en sus brazos pensó cada día su hijo crecía más.

Acarició su cabecita mientras éste se acurrucaba más.

Al entrar a la casa se encontró con Bardock, como siempre serio, parecía esperaba por ella.

-Hola- Se acercó a él -¿Quieres cargar a tu nieto?-

-No… Le das demasiado afecto a tu cría, los Sayayin no son asi-

-Primero no le digas cría, y sabes que yo no soy Sayayin, las cosas son diferentes para mi-

-Hmp-

Dió la vuelta para irse al piso inferior donde se encontraban las improvisadas salas de entrenamiento.

-Pronto tendrás a tu verdadero nieto… Debes estar feliz, será tu primer nieto-

Bardock se volteó sin expresión aparente

-Segundo… Eres mi hija que no-

Bulma se acercó para abrazarlo -Gracias Bardock…- se apartó sabiendo que lo ponía incómodo. -Ire a acostar a Trunks les llevaré algo que termine ayer para su entrenamiento-

-Bien-

…

Bulma cargaba con una bolsa en las manos, entró para ver el entrenamiento entre Broly y Raditz… Bardock practicaba solo y Tarble sentado en el piso recargado en la pared.

Bulma se sentó a un lado.

-Hola-

-Hola Bulma-

Tarble la volteó a ver ofreciéndole una sonrisa, ojalá todos los Sayayin fueran así -Te ves terrible, deberías descansar-

El joven príncipe sonrió en verdad estaba cansado, toda la noche había entrenado en la cámara de gravedad.

-Oye Tarble… Sabes tengo una duda-

-¿Que?-

-Pues días en el sur… Me preguntó si viste a Gure-

Tarble se sonrojo levemente ocasionando una sincera sonrisa en Bulma, se veía tan tierno.

-Si… Estuve con ella-

-Me alegra, ya le pediste que fuera tu novia-

-He… ¿Novia?- Tarble no entendió el concepto

-Tu pareja- Corrigió Bulma con palabras más comunes para los Sayayin.

-Yo… Algo asi-

Tarble se sonrojo más, Bulma le sonrió -Ella es muy bonita… Es una buena razón para pelear-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pues en la pelea con Cooler es bueno tener alguna meta, proteger a Gure es algo perfecto-

Tarble no dijo nada, si Bulma supiera que él no iría a pelear… Se preguntó ¿Cómo lo tomaría?

-Si tienes razón-

Bulma se le quedó viendo a Raditz y Broly. Bardock noto los gestos que hacía lo que llamó su atención para acercarse.

-¿Que es lo que ves?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Broly tiene el mismo problema que Zalsa, su lado izquierdo no reacciona igual que el derecho, supongo que ya te disté cuenta pues siempre lo golpeas de ese lado-

Bardock solo asintió, aunque si tuvo una idea.

Bulma se levantó -Les traje nuevos brazaletes para el entrenamiento, estos son menos incómodos-

Le dió un par a cada uno y se fue.

…

A una semana de irse a entrenar Bulma descansaba en los brazos de Vegeta por qué ese día la cámara estaba en mantenimiento por el grupo de científicos de la corporación.

-Solo un día-

Vegeta hizo todo lo posible por irse, pero al final aceptó estar un rato con ella.

Cuando ella se quedó dormida salió para entrenar por lo menos en las salas comunes.

…

Bulma despertó ya en la tarde, enojada se dió cuenta que Vegeta no estaba, se levantó.

" _Maldito desconsiderado no puede estar ni un minuto conmigo… idiota… Hmp"_

Salió al patio buscándolo, pero los científicos a un seguían con los trabajos dentro de la cámara.

Sin darse cuenta una persona la veía desde el techo de la corporación, Bardock pensó en lo que Bulma le había dicho sobre los movimientos de batalla de Broly, podía entender que ya no podía utilizar ki, sin embargo, sabía que eso no le impedía pelear, aunque tenía que comprobar las palabras que hace días había escuchado, de parte del humano que notó llevaba una relación cómo Bulma llamaba de amistad con su hijo.

 _"_ _No te preocupes no hay humano en la tierra que pueda lastimar a Bulma, el maestro Roshi nos enseñó antes pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que pelear con ki"_

Formó una pequeña bola de energía que lanzó directo a Bulma, arriesgado movimiento.

Bulma caminaba a la casa cuando sintió algo acercándose a ella muy rápido, cuando volteo no le dió tiempo de comprender que era solo moverse para evitar que ésta la golpeara.

Consternada vio el piso que había resultado con un pequeño cráter producto de una esfera de ki, volteó a ver de dónde venía pero el techo estaba vacío.

Sintió alguien a su espalda y cuando giro lo único que vio fue un puño, cerrando los ojos como reflejo.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó, al abrir comprobó que era Bardock.

-¿Porqué me quieres golpear?-

El no dijo nada apartó su puño y luego lanzó uno más al costado de está pero una vez más no se movió.

-¡Oye!-

Bardock comprobó que Bulma podía esquivar los golpes sin embargo no lo hacía.

-¿Porqué no esquivas mis golpes?-

-¡Sabes que ya no puedo detectar tu ki! ¡Deja de molestarme!-

-Tu maestro dijo que tú sabes lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, detectas mis movimientos ¡Esquívalos!-

 **-No-**

 **-¡Bulma!-** La tomó de los hombros y rápidamente se colocó en su estadía tomando su mano derecha y llevándola en una incómoda posición.

 **-Ahhh, déjame…. Déjame-**

 **-Donde está la gran humana Bulma Briefs-** Grito con burla alzando más el brazo y lastimándola.

 **-Déjame-**

Los gritos llamaron la atención de el grupo de 5 científicos que trabajaban en la cámara, salieron y cuando vieron a su jefa siendo lastimada solo uno se dió el valor de actuar.

Pero con la mirada de Bardock bastó para que se alejaran.

El viejo Sayayin jugaría su siguiente carta -Tu madre dijo que te consideraban una heroína, ja mira cómo estos humanos ven tu humillación-

La soltó empujándola, Bulma lo miro con terror ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Acaso era una pesadilla? No el dolor era real.

Bardock formó una esfera de energía y Bulma les hizo señas a los científicos para que se fueran, cobardemente si lo hicieron.

Bulma recordó cierta situación en Vegetasei, aquella noche cuando Bardock había entrado a su habitación de igual manera la había golpeado, pero al final todo era por darle una lección y animarla.

Agachó la cabeza sin prestar atención al próximo ataque.

-Esto es diferente Bardock, no tengo poderes-

Sintió calor en su lado izquierdo producto de la energía que había azotado el suelo.

-¡Defiéndete o morirás!-

-¡No puedo!-

-Te he visto Bulma puedes esquivar los golpes-

-¡Qué sentido tiene si no te puedo golpear!-

-¡Inténtalo!-

 **-No-**

Bulma se levantó sintió una vez más a Bardock en su espalda, enojo, frustración muchas cosas, se sintió como en aquel encuentro con Cooler cuando casi la mata, era verdad ya no sentía el ki de los demás pero tantos años de entrenamiento valían para tener buenos reflejos, sintió las intenciones de su padre un golpe más Bulma se giro rápidamente y tomó la mano de Bardock a la altura del brazalete que solo hace días le había dado, dos puntos de presión sobre este y el peso de estos aumentó tanto como para hacer que el Sayayin perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo al frente.

Se levantó con pesadez quitando el exceso de peso -No que no podías-

Bulma se quedó cayada, luego algo cayó a un lado de ella al voltear se dio cuenta que era su espada al voltear hacia arriba vio a vegeta parado desde el balcón de la habitación cruzado de brazos.

…

Momentos antes Vegeta había sentido la alteración en Bulma alertado por esto fue a ver, llegando justo a tiempo para encontrar a Bardock humillándola, en vez de interferir se quedó viendo con curiosidad ante las intenciones del consejero de su padre pues sabía que este jamás la lastimaría, pronto se dió cuenta de las intenciones del sayayin. Subió hasta el balcón y entró por la tan famosa espada.

Salió justo para ver el movimiento de Bulma, quería comprobar si era verdad lo que alcanzó a escuchar de Bardock.

Lanzo la espada a sus pies, Bulma lo volteo a ver desde abajo

-Demuéstrame que puedes hacer-

Bulma vio la espada que recogió y saco, Bardock calibro una vez más los brazaletes y antes de darle oportunidad a Bulma de reaccionar se volvió a lanzar a atacar.

Una fuerte patada en su pierna la hizo caer, olvidó el dolor por ver a Vegeta, amaba tanto al hombre, se sentía terrible estar peleando de esa manera frente a él, pero se ponía tantas barreras que no reaccionaba.

Menos cuando Bardock la tomó del tobillo y la aventó unos metros, si su cuerpo no fuera resistente ya tendría algunos huesos rotos.

Una vez más la dura mirada de Vegeta, ya entendía las intenciones de ambos, podía defenderse con su espada. Volteó a unos pasos de ella, aun era más ágil que Bardock su tamaño ayudaba en ello.

Se hinco mientras Bardock se ponía en su espalda agarrando sus hombros con mucha fuerza tanta para lastimarla.

No quiso gritar veía su espada unos metros alejada, necesitaba alcanzarla, cómo pudo pateó el tobillo de Bardock con toda la fuerza que tuvo giro y lo golpeó en la rodilla.

Primer entrenamiento que recordaba, utiliza la fuerza de tu oponente en su contra y golpea los puntos vitales y claves.

Bardock sintió mucho dolor en la pierna ella había golpeado justo el nervio preciso. Se levantó corriendo por su espada, pero Bardock fue más rápido tomándola una vez más del tobillo obligándola a caer, ella giro y con su otra pierna lo golpeó en el cuello cortando la respiración del Sayayin.

Bulma se arrastró lo que faltaba, tomó su espada, levantándose ahora sí para enfrentarlo.

Bardock no espero se lanzó hacia ella que con ayuda de su agilidad esquivó cada golpe, Bardock tenía razón no necesitaba de ki para leer los movimientos del oponente.

Curiosa pelea de Bulma y Bardock que Vegeta veía pues su mujer claramente aun era capaz de mantener una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero algo más curioso cuando Bardock lanzó hacía Bulma varias esferas de energía que Bulma corto con la espada.

Vegeta recordó que Bulma alguna vez le dijo "No es una simple espada" Tal vez otra hubiera terminado rota, pero está no.

El alboroto llamó la atención de algunos dentro de la casa y cuando Bulma se dió cuenta ya las fuerzas especiales veían su pelea, sintió más la mirada de Zalsa pues sabía que realmente no estaba haciendo sus mejores movimientos con la espada y tal vez era el único que realmente se podía dar cuenta.

Un movimiento rápido de Bardock a su rostro ella interpuso su espada mientras giró poniéndose a un lado de él dándole la espalda lo golpeó en el abdomen justo entre las costillas con ayuda de su codo, sabiendo que ahí sufriría un dolor más fuerte. Se alejó unos metros y corrió hacía Bardock, preguntadosé si el también podía leer sus movimientos, ojalá no por que si lo hacía lo siguiente no saldría bien.

Corrió con la espada entre sus dos manos, Bardock si predijo el movimiento lo atacaría de frente, demasiado fácil, pero se sentía bien de que la viera pelear una vez más.

Segundos en los cuales Bulma cambio de estrategia pues en ves de subir la espada la bajo, enterrandola en el piso, acto seguido brincó apoyándose en el mango de la espada sin soltarla giró su cuerpo extendiendo su pierna y golpeando el hombro de Bardock, giro, tomó la espada antes de caer y la movió al frente causando un pequeño corte en la mejilla del Sayayin.

Bulma no dejaba de ser rápida, y Bardock se veía muy determinado en continuar, pero Bulma cayó de rodillas sosteniendo su pecho que dolía y respiraba con dificultad, se había esforzado demasiado.

Algo que aún le costaba entender es que su cuerpo estaba lastimado y apenas y tenía la fuerza para andar, no podía someter su cuerpo a tanto esfuerzo.

Ahora sí Vegeta bajo para ayudar a Bulma, que permaneció unos minutos controlando su respiración, cuando se calmó se levantó ayudada de Vegeta.

Las fuerzas especiales también se habían acercado.

-Vez que no necesitas ki para leer los movimientos del enemigo-

-ah… No pero si para respirar…- Pronunció faltándole el aire.

La puerta de la casa se abrió saliendo una muy calmada Bunny cargando a Trunks.

-Yuju… Querida-

Bunny llegó frente a todos, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

-Chichi acaba de entrar en trabajo de parto- Pronunció tranquilamente y Bulma olvidó sus molestias y salió corriendo a la casa, dejando a los demás perplejos.

Después se arrepintió al entrar en la casa y tener que subir las escaleras que sintió el corazón salirse.

…

Afuera Bunny regresó tranquilamente a la casa.

Bardock limpio la sangre de su mejilla.

-Te dejaste golpear- Habló Vegeta serio.

-No… Ese último movimiento si me tomó de sorpresa-

-Si Bulma no tuviera problemas con su energía, aunque no pudiera usar ki, podría ayudarnos a pelear con el ejército de Cooler- Habló Zalsa conociendo bien el poder de el ejército.

-No- Habló con una dura voz Vegeta -Con los Sayayin bastará, ella no irá a pelear-

Las fuerzas especiales dejaron la conversación para irse, ya ahí nada les importaba.

…

Bardock permanecía serio cómo esperando que Vegeta le dijera algo. Más bien fue algo pues de repente el aire se le fue cuando el golpe de Vegeta en su estómago saco todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Esto es por pegarle a mi mujer-

Bardock sonrió, si seguía el príncipe dándole esos golpes no viviría mucho.

-Ve a ver a tu nieto Bardock-

Vegeta regresó a entrenar ya nada ese día le importaba.

…

Unas horas después.

Kakaroto estaba muy nervioso pocas veces en su vida había estado así.

El doctor le dijo que podía pasar a ver a su hijo, había sido el mismo que atendió a Bulma, esta vez no se sorprendió que el bebé tuviera cola.

-Señor ya puede pasar-

-He… ¿Yo?-

Raditz golpeó a su hermano en el hombro _"Idiota"_

Bulma sonrió aun recuperándose del esfuerzo de hace rato.

No muy seguro entró a la habitación donde se encontró con Chichi abrazando un pequeño Bulto que desde la puerta solo podía ver la pequeña cabeza cubierta de pelo negro.

Chichi le sonrió al hombre que amaba -Ven a conocer a tu hijo-

Kakaroto se acercó temeroso sin entender la razón se acercó y vio al bebé, en cuanto sus ojos vieron a su hijo aquel turbio sentimiento se fue remplazado completamente por una sonrisa, sin cuidado alguno cargo al bebé que desenvolvió de las mantas.

-Hola Gohan soy tu papá-

Ambos padres primerizos rieron, como buen Sayayin el bebé empezó a disgustarse pues tenía hambre.

Kakaroto se lo devolvió a Chichi dándole un beso en la frente -Gracias Chichi-

Ambos sonrieron.

Cada uno paso a ver al recién llegado al mundo, Bardock para consternación de todos cargó al bebé solo unos segundos comprobó su nivel de fuerza con el rastreador, una sonrisa de orgullo. Su nieto era fuerte.

Lo devolvió a los brazos de su madre y se apartó a un rincón, era suficiente muestra de afecto ese día para el, Raditz de inmediato congenio con su sobrino haciéndolo reír.

Bulma lo cargo unos minutos y llevó al pequeño Trunks a conocer a su nuevo amigo, ambos bebés se veían con curiosidad causándole a ambas madres una verdadera sonrisa.

-El primer Sayayin nacido en la Tierra- Habló Bulma mientras cargaba a Gohan. -Es hermoso-

Todos dejaron a la pareja para que descansará.

…

Bulma besaba a su compañero y este se entretenía tocando con fervor sus piernas, esa sería la última noche que la tendría con él, pues al día siguiente ella se iría a su entrenamiento.

Esa noche no pudieron descansar se entretuvieron en otras cosas.

La mañana llegó como todos los días, esta vez Vegeta no madrugo, Bulma se levantó con suma pesadez de los brazos de su compañero.

Un baño rápido en donde ambos compartieron un agradable momento.

…

Una pequeña maleta donde algo de ropa, más sus trajes de entrenamiento estridente color naranja era lo que Vegeta pensaba.

Curioso veía cada acción de su mujer, se vistió un pantalón negro y botas del mismo color una blusa morada y la chaqueta café.

Hato su pelo en una cola alta para luego ponerse sus guantes de motocicleta, sonrió al verse al espejo, cómo aquellos días cuando salía de aventura.

-Lista- Cargó la maleta que había dejado en el suelo -Cuida a Trunks-

-Hmp- El Sayayin se levantó -Vamos te llevaré-

-No, están cerca… Iré en mi motocicleta-

-Te llevare-

-No Vegeta déjame ir, me encanta mi motocicleta-

Bien sabía Vegeta que nunca le ganaría a Bulma.

La peliazul sonrió entendiendo a un sin palabras a su compañero. Se despidió con un corto beso -Te amo-

Bulma bajó a despedirse de todos. Las fuerzas especiales la acompañaron fuera.

Presiono el botón de su cápsula que arrojó dejando ver su nueva motocicleta.

Jeice se acercó a verla -¿Nueva?-

-Si… La otra la destruyó Ginyo-

-Deja el pasado atrás- Pronunció el capitán algo molesto porque le recordarán eso.

Todos rieron, Bulma volteó a ver su casa y grito

 **-Launch, ya vámonos-**

Zalsa que estaba un poco apartado de todos se quedó pensando ¿Acaso la mujer también era guerrera? " _interesante"_

Launch salió de rubia cargando unas maletas -Ya voy-

Bulma se acercó con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Por qué llevas dos maletas vacías?- Preguntó sospechando algo.

-ha… Pensaba pasar a asaltar un banco-

-¡Que! Claro que no, vamos Launch el maestro nos espera-

Fastidiada la rubia soltó las dos maletas vacías y cargo solo la que llevaba cargada de armas.

Paso aún lado de Zalsa empujándolo levemente

-Nos vemos después guapo-

Zalsa ignoro el comentario -¿Tu también peleas?-

Bulma sonrió cómplice a la conversación de ambos.

-No cómo tú cariño, con tus lucecitas y eso… Soy más de armas-

-Ya Launch- Grito Bulma viendo su reloj.

La rubia sonrió guardó su mochila en una cápsula y rápidamente subió a su motocicleta

-¿Qué te parece una competencia?... el último que llegue paga la comida-

Encendió la moto antes de que Bulma subiera ella ya le llevaba la ventaja.

-Hmp, de todos modos, yo siempre termino pagando- Susurró la peliazul -Adios chicos… Cuiden a mi bebé- Encendió el motor y se fue.

…

Los días pasaron rápido para Vegeta, que ante su determinación de mejorar entrenaba la mayor parte del día, no se preocupaba por su hijo pues sabía que la madre de Bulma lo cuidaba, aunque nunca perdía de vista la energía de su hijo.

Vagamente mientras esquivaba los rayos de los robots solo en la cámara pensó cómo le estaría yendo a Bulma en su entrenamiento y en qué consistía este.

Ese día por la tarde hablo con su padre, no muy buenas noticias pues no habia rastro de su tío.

 _-Deberías decirle a Bulma que rastree la nave, ella es más buena en eso que los científicos del planeta_ -

Pronunció el rey en llamada.

-Ella está ocupada, y la verdad no me interesa molestarla con algo asi-

 _-Si te interesa no hay ninguna amenaza por el momento… ¿Has pensado que haremos con Cooler?-_

-Matarlo-

 _-Hmp_ \- El rey esperaba escuchar algo más elaborado por parte de su hijo que solo eso.

-atacaremos antes que el-

 _-¿Cuando?... Tenemos que preparar a los soldados-_

-Pronto-

Se dió un pequeño silencio en la llamada.

 _-Si todo sale como planeamos-_ Pronunció el rey

 _-Después de la muerte de Cooler será tu coronación-_

Vegeta no dijo nada, últimamente reinar no era su meta.

-No me interesa, tengo que entrenar hablamos después padre-

 _-Mocoso insolente_ , dile a Bardock que se comunique conmigo-

Sin más la llamada termino. Vegeta no podía acostumbrarse a la Tierra simplemente le parecía tan aburrida y extraña, en definitiva, los humanos eran muy extraños, se preocupaban por cosas banales y no entendían el respeto por el espacio personal.

…

Casi se cumplía el mes desde que su compañera se había marchado, se encontraba con sus compañeros Sayayin, las fuerzas especiales y el ex soldado de Cooler.

-¿Entonces dices que ataquemos por sorpresa a Cooler?- Preguntó Ginyo después de oír el plan.

-Si- Confirmo Vegeta.

-Eso no va a funcionar- Habló Zalsa -Bulma y yo nos encargamos de purgar los planetas del sistema solar de la base de Cooler, seguramente para este momento las nuevas bases de vigilancia estarán instaladas, de inmediato los radares detectarán la flota de naves y nos impedirán llegar-

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, y Ginyo tomó la palabra

-Bulma puede burlar los radares, pero si eso pasa no deben ser muchas naves para evitar que nos detecten-

-No… Bulma no se metera en esta pelea-

-Si claro- Murmuró Guldo

-Hablare con mi padre y veremos qué hacer- Sin más Vegeta salió, camino por la gran construcción en la cual ahora vivía. En la estancia se encontró con su insoportable suegra.

-Querido Vegeta qué bueno que estás fuera de la cámara, verás quiero decirte que a mi querida niña en definitiva no le fue bien, se amable con ella… no te preocupes yo me encargo de Trunks- Bunny le guiño el ojo a su yerno, lo que causó un verdadero fastidio en el príncipe.

-¿Dice que Bulma ya está aquí?-

-Si cariño llegó desde hace horas-

 _"_ _Oculto su ki"_ Pensó Vegeta viendo hacía las escaleras, dejo a la mujer hablando de tonterías y subió.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Bulma tendida en la cama, una blusa blanca cubierta de varias manchas como si hubiera estado en la intemperie, su pelo revuelto incluso tenía unas hojas enredadas, llevaba una venda en el brazo izquierdo y otra en la muñeca derecha. Su pantalón estaba rasgado, pero no sé veía intencional simplemente la tela le cubría una pierna y la otra no, solo un corto short, en la pierna que llevaba descubierta otra venda está más rígida que la cubría desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla.

Además de varios rasguños en todo el cuerpo.

-El entrenamiento con el viejo en verdad se ve duro-

Bulma oculto su rostro en la almohada, no quería ver a Vegeta.

Él se paró más cerca de la cama -¿Por qué ocultas tu ki?-

-Por qué no quería verte-

-Te ves terrible-

-Gracias- Pronunció Bulma con sarcasmo, forzada se movió en la cama hasta sentarse.

Vegeta vio más heridas un corte en la ceja y varios moretones más.

-Tal vez si deba entrenar con el viejo-

-Deja de burlarte… Fue el peor entrenamiento de mi vida, el maestro Roshi me mandó de regreso, tuve un desgarré en la pierna-

-¿Porqué no comes una de tus semillas?-

-No… Las semillas del ermitaño no son fáciles de hacer y no hay muchas… Es mejor guardarlas para cuando sea necesario-

-Ahora es necesario-

-No, estoy bien… Vegeta, quiero decirte algo que tengo en la mente desde hace días-

-¿Que?-

-El maestro Roshi me puso a meditar bastante, cosa que realmente no hice bien… bueno el punto es que estaba pensando que si las esferas de Namek me pueden ayudar, aunque sea un poco debería ir con ellos-

-Está bien, yo te llevaré, pero quiero dejarte algo muy claro Bulma… No vas a pelear, esta batalla no es tuya… Sin importar que recuperes tus poderes-

La peliazul ya esperaba que Vegeta le dijera eso, pero tenía un plan que en los días que había meditado pensó, por lo que no dijo nada para evitar alertar a Vegeta, aunque esto no evitó que se enojara.

-Yo iré sola a Namek… No quiero molestarte en tu entrenamiento-

-No irás sola-

-No Vegeta, le pediré a las fuerzas especiales que vayan conmigo-

-¡No!-

-Vegeta, déjame hacer esto… Tu esfuérzate en el entrenamiento, si no me dejaras pelear a tu lado por lo menos te quiero de vuelta sano y salvo-

-Tarble irá contigo- Pronunció serio.

Bulma suspiró con pesadez, de cierta manera no quería ir a Namek pues si Porunga no podía hacer nada por ella, ahora sí no sabría que hacer.

-Oye tengo otra pregunta-

Vegeta la vio

-Pronto serás rey-

-¿Y?-

-Es que pensé muchas cosas y me preguntó… bueno si todo sale como queremos y Cooler muere habrá mucho que hacer en el universo y… Es que no sé cómo decirlo, presiento que no quieres tomar el puesto de rey pues eso te impondría demasiadas tareas y cómo te conozco tan bien se que esto no te agrada.

-Yo-

Vegeta quedó en silencio Bulma había dicho lo que el llevaba meses pensando ¿Realmente quería sentarse en el trono el resto de su vida?... Ser rey le quitaría mucho tiempo que podría invertir en entrenar o más cosas

-Y tu… ¿Que quieres? Eres mi compañera y serás reina ¿Qué piensas de eso?-

-Yo…- Bulma también quedó muda ¿Realmente estaba preparada para eso? Tenía 21 años, la vida le había presentado tantas situaciones inesperadas, aún se sentía una niña en ocasiones con sueños de aventura, realmente dejaría a su familia y a su planeta, pensó siempre por decirlo desde que fue adoptada estuvo destinada a un lugar fijo, antes la empresa de su padre, ahora un reino -Yo… Supongo que tenemos que ser maduros y tomar nuestras responsabilidades-

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, ¿maduros? Si, ya tenían un hijo, pero pensó vagamente irse con su Bulma y Trunks en un largo viaje por el universo explorando planetas y purgando si fuera necesario para expandir el reino Sayayin, recordó su época de trabajo con Freezer, siempre le gustaron las misiones, conocer tantas razas, la purga y matanzas también eran de su agrado, más hacerlo bajo el nombre de Freezer era lo que verdaderamente odiaba.

Freezer ya no estaba y determinado a la idea pronto Cooler tampoco, ir por el espacio buscando aventura algunos años y luego volver a su planeta tal vez después de los 40 talvez 50 a tomar el puesto de rey. Todo sonaba tan simple, pero realmente no era así.

Regreso a la realidad cuando sintió la mano de Bulma tomando la suya, brindándole una sonrisa.

El seguía serio, ella lo había puesto a cuestionarse muchas cosas.

-Tomaremos la decisión cuando llegue el momento-

-Supongo- Habló Bulma algo bajo, Vegeta la tomó de la barbilla obligándola a que la viera.

El sonrió -Estas negándote a ser mi reina- Pronunció con burla

-Oye, no pongas palabras en mi boca, es solo que sería un muy grande cambio-

-Si… Ya veremos, todo depende de que pase con Cooler… ¿Cuándo te vas?-

-Hablare con las fuerzas especiales y Tarble… Entre más pronto mejor-

Vegeta se levantó -Bulma si los Namekusei no pueden hacer nada, sabes que eso no quita quien eres-

-Si… Gracias, te amo-

Sin más que decir Vegeta salió y Bulma se levantó para darse un baño y cambiar sus vendas, tenía un viaje que planear, sonrió antes de abrir la puerta del baño, cumpliría una vieja promesa y volvería a ver a Dende, tal vez no en las mejores condiciones, pero en definitiva quería llevar a Trunks para que lo conocieran.

 _"_ _Ojalá puedan ayudarme"_ Pensó

* * *

Cielos este capitulo me gusto bastante… Tiempo sin escribir una pelea y aunque fue corta creo que quedo bien, puede que Bulma perdiera sus poderes, pero como dije tantos años de entrenamiento al menos puede defenderse y la espada pues es muy buena ayuda.

Zalsa es un personaje que me gusta mucho, mas con toda la historia tras el y como ayudo a Bulma, siento que merece algo, jaja Launch es un personaje que también me gusta bastante y siento que entre ambos puede surgir algo.

¿Qué piensan? ¿Creen que Bulma deba tener sus poderes de vuelta?... Tengo el final bien establecido, pero eso no, es difícil escribir a Bulma peleando, jaja… Ya veremos

En fin la ultima conversación, ¿De verdad creen que a Vegeta le interesa reinar?, siento que es como esas veces que creses con una idea en mente, ¿Pero realmente es algo que quiere?... Mmm interesante verdad… Claro con el carácter de Vegeta nada se sabe, aunque Bulma si es una aventurera de corazón.

Veamos ¿Que mas se me pasa decirles?

¡A si!

El nombre del nuevo Sayayin _Daikon lo tome por la traducción de Rabano_

Kuro y Leian son una pareja de Sayayin mencionada en la primera parte de este Fic que en la primera estancia de Bulma en Vegetasei se hicieron sus amigos y por su parte Leian fue la única Sayayin que realmente le ayudo desde el principio.

O algo más, de verdad a Bulma le fue muy mal en su entrenamiento, pronto lo entenderán, realmente no era lo que esperaba… Déjenme les adelanto que tampoco les fue bien a los demás humanos.

Ahora si es todo, Les mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos.

Feliz año nuevo, disfruten, los quiero y de antemano gracias por sus reviews y visitas.


	27. Chapter 27

-Hablare con las fuerzas especiales y Tarble… Entre más pronto mejor-

 _Vegeta se levantó -Bulma si los Namekusei no pueden hacer nada, sabes que nada cambiará verdad-_

 _-Si… Gracias, te amo-_

 _Sin más que decir Vegeta salió y Bulma se levantó para darse un baño y cambiar sus vendas, tenía un viaje que planear, sonrió antes de abrir la puerta del baño, cumpliera una vieja promesa y volvería a ver a Dende, tal vez no en las mejores condiciones, pero en definitiva quería llevar a Trunks para que lo conocieran._

 _"_ _Ojalá puedan ayudarme" Pensó_

* * *

Después de cambiar sus vendas Bulma se vio al espejo, llevó su mano con leve golpe a la frente ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para haberse lastimado de esa manera? También suspiró agobiada y con dolor. Su vida seguía complicándose, acababa de recuperar todo y una vez más estaba en peligro de perderlo.

Un short lila y una blusa de color negro con su nombre en letras blancas, le costaba caminar por la venda que le cubría casi media pierna, le parecía un poco exagerado, pero era mejor traer la venda para evitar que el músculo se lastimarla más.

Parecía que había regresado de una pelea. Cuando Tenshinhan la trajo su mamá se sorprendió, aunque no tanto cuando más joven había llegado en peores condiciones.

Entrecerró la mirada pensando que aquellas veces la situación había valido la pena, está vez había sido un error, una estupidez. Se volvió a golpear la frente de verdad ¡Cómo había sido tan torpe! A un en su condición la verdad había sido muy tonta.

Vio los rasguños y pequeños moretones de sus brazos y las piernas, ojalá tuviera algún medicamento como los de la base de Cooler para impedir que se vieran… No eran tan graves, pero la hacían ver peor de lo que estaba. Acomodó su pelo en un chongo con algunos mechones sueltos al frente.

Tenía que hablar con las fuerzas especiales y Tarble para planear el viaje a Namek. Antes paso por Trunks con su mamá, quería estar con su hijo y la verdad su mamá ya lo había cuidado por bastante tiempo.

Ahora caminaba a las salas de entrenamiento con el pequeño peli lila en sus manos.

-Hola chicos- Pronunció Bulma en el cuarto de entrenamiento de sus amigos Sayayin que aun seguía hablando sobre los planes con Cooler, Bulma se sorprendió que las fuerzas especiales estuvieran ahí, aunque no dijo nada.

Todos la voltearon a ver, no tenían idea que había regresado, todos notaron el estado de su cuerpo.

-¿Que te paso? _"Al parecer su entrenamiento fue muy duro"_ \- Preguntó serio Bardock.

-Si, ¿Que te paso? te ves terrible- Mencionó Burter sin ninguna delicadeza.

La peliazul agacho un poco la cabeza, los mechones azules bailaron un poco en su frente.

-Que sutil, gracias por resaltar lo terrible que me veo, tienes suerte que tenga muy buena autoestima-

-¿Fue tu entrenamiento?- Preguntó Broly.

-Si... Algo así…- Volteó su cabeza cómo si no quisiera verlos a los ojos, la verdad no quería explicar lo que le había pasado, cambió el tema antes de que preguntarán más -Pero eso no importa, estoy bien solo son golpes y cortes… He estado peor-

Bulma bajó a Trunks que de inmediato corrió hacia sus tíos Gynio. Ganándose una mueca de los Sayayin.

-Necesito hablar con todos, más ustedes chicos- Hablo hacía las fuerzas especiales -Hable con Vegeta y llegue a tomar una decisión-

Todos estaban atentos a la explicación.

-Ire a Namek… Los Namekusei puede que me puedan ayudar con mis poderes, es un viaje de más de un mes, tal vez no hagan nada por mi, pero vale la pena intentarlo… Quería saber si quieren ir conmigo-

-Claro- Hablo el capitán por sus amigos, -¿Cuándo nos vamos?-

-Tengo entendido que mi papa a estado trabajando en las naves, lo más seguro es que podamos irnos en un par de días… Hablare con Tarble para que también me acompañe-

Esto calmó a los Sayayin, no era ninguna mentira que jamás llegaría a confiar en los ex soldados de Freezer, aunque Bulma estuviera dispuesta a dar su vida por ellos.

Antes de salir la peliazul volteó hacía Zalsa -¿También irás cierto?-

-Si- No dudó en contestar, de eso a quedarse en ese fastidioso planeta con los estúpidos monos, mejor acompañar a Bulma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin saberlo casi al mismo tiempo Vegeta hablaba con Tarble.

-No te preocupes hermano, yo me encargare de Bulma y Trunks… Además, Namek es un planeta muy pasifico-

-Bien… Si Bulma no llega a recuperar sus poderes se que sera un fuerte golpe para ella y la verdad yo no sabría cómo asimilar eso para ayudarla, prepárate para esa situación si llegara a pasar-

-Está bien, pero yo confió en Bulma-

-Pero esto no está en manos de Bulma- Habló con claro malestar en su voz, su compañera a un no se acostumbraba a sus nuevas condiciones con respecto a su cuerpo y sabía el que esto le afectaba. Pero cómo había dicho no podía darle mucho consuelo en la situación más solo jugará protegerla de cualquier eventualidad que llegará a pasar. Dió la vuelta y se fue.

…

Dos días después Bulma volvió a la isla del maestro Roshi para informarles sobre sus planes.

Bajo de la aeronave, usando los escalones, no estaba para dar brincos.

-Hola chicos- Saludo con una mano en el aire.

Launch salió de la casa por el ruido de los motores, los demás ya estaban afuera practicando.

-¿Cómo te sientes Bulma?- Preguntó Yamcha, acercándose al encuentro.

-Bien… Yo necesito hablar con ustedes- Pronunció lo último con un tono serio que todos entendieron. Minutos después todos en la sala de la vieja casa esperaban oírla.

-Recuerdan que les hable sobre los Namekusei y la posibilidad de que me pudieran ayudar-

Todos asintieron, durante el mes de entrenamiento Bulma les contó más a fondo lo que había vivido fuera del planeta y entre las pláticas ella había contado sobre sus amigos verdes. Existía la posibilidad de que ella recuperará sus poderes.

Bulma miro el cielo por la ventana, siempre le había gustado cómo este se perdía con el mar.

-He decidido ir-

El maestro Roshi se levantó sentándose en la mesa de café frente a su alumna.

-Es lo mejor, aquí en la Tierra no hay nada que te pueda ayudar pero… La última vez que saliste de este planeta te secuestraron y torturaron, te obligaron a hacer cosas horribles… No me gustaría que te fueras-

-Maestro Roshi iré con Tarble y las fuerzas especiales… No creo tener tan mala suerte para que me pase algo malo… Tengo que hacerlo yo… No me siento yo… Cooler me lastimo mucho y yo que la que venganza no es camino, pero… Necesito cerrar esa página en mi vida y sin mis poderes jamás lo lograré… Además extraño volar- Susurró lo último en tono bajo. Volteó a ver a todos con tristeza -Más importante aún si no lo hago… Pues ya saben, No me quedara mucho tiempo-

-Yo no puedo detenerte Bulma, pero si no consigues tu objetivo ¿Qué pasará?-

Bulma agachó la cabeza, no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía, a un tenía esperanza. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, la situación en aquella habitación se había puesto muy agobiante.

-Maestro no quiero dejar a mi hijo y mi esposo, yo tengo que hacer todo lo posible…-

Flashback:

 _Tres semanas de entrenamiento el maestro Roshi tenía a sus 4 alumnos sentados frente a él, en la blanca arena de su casa, era rutina que al final de la semana el maestro diera un panorama general de cómo estaba cada uno._

 _-Tenshinhan, Krillin, Yamcha no cabe duda que son unos formidables guerreros, su uso de ki a mejorado considerablemente desde nuestro último entrenamiento, para ser sincero siento que ya no soy de mucha ayuda-_

 _Yamcha sonrió junto a Krillin, luego ambos se quejaron de un golpe en la cabeza por parte del maestro._

 _-¡Auch!- Gritaron._

 _Bulma no puedo evitar reírse ganándose la dura mirada de los dos._

 _Un golpe más está vez también a Bulma._

 _-¡Oiga! por qué me pega, yo no e hecho nada- se cruzó de brazos algo indignada._

 _El maestro negó, llevando sus manos hacía atrás -Ustedes- Señaló a los chicos -Reírse significa que están confiados y la confianza mata-_

 _Bulma guardo silencio total, la experiencia en carne propia le daba toda la razón al maestro Roshi, más de una vez había sufrido por sentirse confiada. Sintió la mirada sobre ella. A si era ahora el maestro estaba frente._

 _-Tu Bulma- Suspiro -Los mismos problemas de siempre, no meditas cuando te lo indico, atacas sin pensar, no te fijas en lo que sucede a tu alrededor-_

 _La peliazul agachó la mirada todo lo que decía era cierto, y siempre había sido así [1]_

 _El maestro Roshi la volvió a golpear en la cabeza_

 _-¡Oiga! Y eso porqué-_

 _-Para que me prestes atención, tengo algo muy serio que decirte-_

 _Por unos segundos solo el ruido de las olas se escuchó, el maestro les dió la espalda viendo al horizonte._

 _-Bulma… Si no encontremos una solución a tu problema, morirás-_

 _Todos abrieron los ojos en completa sorpresa nadie entendía las palabras tan serias._

 ** _-¡¿Que?!_** _¿De que habla?- Se levantó poniéndose frente a el._

 _-Tu cuerpo ahora incapaz de producir ki está acabando contigo… El ki no solo sirve para pelear, es aquella energía vital que todo ser vivo posee, aquella que permite la vida- [2]_

 _-¿Qué quiere decir maestro?- Preguntó Tenshinhan._

 _-Cuando yo les enseñe el Kaioken les advertí muchas cosas y una de ellas era que el uso de esta acortaría su tiempo de vida, que si la utilizaban mal podrían morir o cómo te paso a ti Bulma dañar el cuerpo… Si sigues llevando tu cuerpo a esforzarte la energía en ti se terminará, debes entender que el ki te sirve para respirar, para caminar, para hablar, es lo que te mantiene viva-_

 _Bulma sin darse cuenta ya estaba llorando -Está diciendo que pronto moriré-_

 _-Si sigues llevando tu cuerpo al límite lo más seguro es que si… Debemos dejar el entrenamiento, mañana se irán y cumplirán su última misión, luego regresaras a casa-_

 _Toda la tarde se siguió hablando sobre el tema, Bulma no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, también de frustración y miedo._

 _-Hablaré con Vegeta, pensaré en ir a Namek, volveré cuando esté lista-_

 _Todos estuvieron de acuerdo._

Fin del Flashback

.

.

.

-Tal vez no funcione- Pronunció afligida, ahora más consciente de su condición.

Bulma había pensado mucho, tenía sentido lo que el maestro le había dicho, desde la pelea con Cooler había sentido su cuerpo cada vez más débil, los primeros días después de aquella pelea a un podía volar, poco a poco esto termino y si seguía a si el viejo de la casa tortuga estaría en lo correcto, en algún momento su cuerpo ya ni siquiera tendría energía para respirar.

Cerró los ojos, no quería morir, su bebé, su Trunks, no podía dejarlo solo… El debía crecer con su madre.

Suspiro una vez más, retomo sus palabras hacía sus amigos -Puede que sea inútil, pero no lo sabré hasta que lo intente. Hay miles de posibilidad, tal vez la suerte esté de mi lado… Me iré mañana temprano-

-Iremos contigo- Habló serio Krillin.

-Es mejor que se queden a entrenar, se acercan cosas muy difíciles… Es viaje de dos meses y en una nave no podrán hacer mucho…-

Ya nadie dijo nada, lo que ella decía era verdad.

Por momentos solo se escuchó el ruido de las olas. Launch que estaba de rubia se levantó y del refrigerador sacó unas cervezas que dejó en la mesa.

Todos tomaron una, la necesitaban, incluso Tenshinhan que no era una persona amante de la bebida.

Por un buen rato olvidaron todos los problemas, revivieron aquellos momentos que vivían hace años.

Rieron con las anécdotas, incluso cantaron aquella canción que Bulma y Krillin habían inventado a los 10 años. Aquella que cantaban en el entrenamiento.

Todos los problemas se fueron.

…

Sin darse cuenta el día se había escapado como agua entre las manos. Terminando el verano y después de un rato en el agua Bulma estaba envuelta en una toalla sentada en la arena fumando, empezaba uno de los que ella consideraba los mejores espectáculos en el mundo; un bello atardecer arcoiris a la orilla del mar.

Krillin se sentó a un lado para admirar el bello paisaje.

-Es hermoso- Habló muy bajo Bulma, sin darse cuenta de que las palabras habían salido de sus labios.

-Es verdad- Habló Krillin, ambos se vieron y sonrieron.

El monje llevó sus manos tras su espalda recargándose levemente.

-Esto me recuerda hace años después del entrenamiento veníamos a este mismo lugar a ver el atardecer-

Ambos sonrieron. Bulma se recargo en el hombro de su amigo -Extraño esos días, todo era más fácil-

Krillin movió su cabeza hacía el horizonte -Siento el ki de Vegeta se acerca-

Bulma se levantó -Ire a darme un baño rápido para quitarme la sal- Apagó el cigarrillo en la arena y entró a la casa. Se cambio con un pantalón y una blusa sencillos que Launch le había prestado. Bulma cepillaba su cabello en el cuarto de su amiga.

-Oye Bulma- Pronunció con el tono alto que la caracterizaba cuando estaba de rubia.

-¿Que pasa?-

-Dime a ese viaje ira Zalsa- Pronunció algo apenada, se sonrojo.

-Si… ¿Por qué preguntas?- Bulma trataba de no reírse, menos con Launch y su arsenal de armas adornando su cuarto.

La rubia se levantó algo nerviosa -¡¿Puedo ir?!- Gritó, ganándose una mueca de Bulma por el alto tono de su voz, no había necesidad de ello.

-¡Ay Launch no grites! Claro que puedes ir, prepara tus cosas para un viaje de más dos meses, te espero mañana temprano en la corporación-

-Bien- Sonrió, del armario saco una maleta y empezó a meter ropa en ella.

…

Mientras ambas hablaban Vegeta había aterrizado en la isla, curioso lugar rodeado de agua. En Vegetasei no había nada parecido.

Tentado por donde había estado su compañera todo el día había decidido ir por ella, no dijo nada simplemente aterrizó frente a Krillin que casi igual de serio contesto que pronto saldría.

El Sayayin veía la luna casi hipnótica, la estela de luz pura que dejaba en el mar debía admitir que se miraba muy bien. Sintió unas manos abrazarlo desde atrás, rápidamente se retiró, el estaba muy lejos de aceptar esas muestras de cariño con alguien cerca.

-Viniste por mí- Habló con una sonrisa

-No es obvio- Se cruzó de brazos, no podía entender el sarcasmo con el que Bulma hablaba.

Ella suspiro, su compañero era único -Bien deja voy por mi nave y nos vamos-

Ella dió la vuelta, pero el agarre en su cintura pronto la detuvo, en un parpadeo ya estaban volando de regreso a la corporación.

…

Todo esto era presenciado por los tres alumnos del maestro Roshi que sentados en el techo de la casa habían visto todo.

Yamcha suspiro con pesadez -Creo que ella es feliz-

Krillin le dió una palmada en la espalda a su amigo

-Oye no sientas mal, lo que pasó entre ustedes no cambiará la amistad que tenemos-

-No- Tomó de la lata lo poco que quedaba -Pero la extraño… Me vale que ella se feliz-

Ten Shin Han y Krillin rieron quitándole la tensión al momento.

-¿Desde cuándo tú tan sentimental?- Habló Tenshinhan.

-Si búrlense de mi-

Volvieron a reír esta vez los tres, luego un grito de Launch desde la ventana casi los hacía caer.

-¡La cena está lista!-

…

Bulma con una cara de fastidio y cruzada de brazos se conformaba con viajar en los brazos de su esposo.

-No me dejaste despedirme- Miro hacía un lado, no quería verlo.

-Eso no importa-

-Nada importa para ti-

El príncipe no dijo nada, ya era muy tarde y no quería pelear con Bulma cuando pasarían dos meses sin verse.

...

Llegaron a la casa, ya todo estaba oscuro, entraron por el balcón, cuando Vegeta pretendía bajar a Bulma está se sostuvo de su cuello.

-Oye me vas a extrañar- Le dió un pequeño beso en los labios.

-No- Pronunció completamente serio.

Bulma lo abrazó, recargándose en el.

-Ya se te paso el enojo- Habló con sorna Vegeta.

Ella sonrió -No me puedo enojar contigo- lo volvió a besar.

Ya Vegeta no se contuvo la tomó de la cintura, la llevó a la cama, tenían que desquitar el tiempo que pasarían sin verse.

…

La mañana llegó y la nave se alistaba para partir, los científicos de la corporación daban una revisión rápida a los motores.

Bulma se terminaba de alistar mientras Trunks corría por el cuarto. En cuánto Vegeta entró el pequeño corrió a su padre, para llamar su atención, aunque Vegeta solo paso por un lado.

Al niño poco le importó corrió a la esquina del cuarto donde tenía unos cuantos juguetes, tomó el que para su mente era el más especial y lo llevó hasta su padre, alzando su mano con el juguete trataba de llamar su atención.

-Papá-

-Ve a jugar a otro lado Trunks- Habló serio ganándose una mueca de Bulma, pero Vegeta ignoro esto, puso más atención en el pequeño aumento de energía en su hijo, se había enojado, más seguro aun cuando aventó el juguete que era un avión que su abuelo le había construido a la pared generado que se rompiera.

-¡Trunks! No avientes las cosas… Este niño con fuerza sobre humana solo acabará con la casa-

-Qué esperas es un Sayayin-

-Es que quiere tu atención- Se agachó y lo tomó en sus brazos, se acercó a Vegeta.

-Despídete de papá Trunks-

Vegeta lo vio por varios segundos, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue verlo, aun no estaba convencido que se lo llevara, ¡Por los dioses ni si quiera quería que ella fuera! pero sabía que era necesario.

-Cuida a tu madre Trunks-

Bulma sonrió y le dió un beso a su marido y un abrazo, sabía que afuera con todos no podría despedirse de esa manera.

-Te voy a extrañar, te amo-

-Bulma… Si las cosas no salen como esperas tu no…-

-Lose, lose, no me lo repitas, soy yo con o sin poderes… Pero voy por algo más importante-

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos -¿Algo más importante?-

-Ha… No me hagas caso, estoy loca-

Vegeta negó con la cabeza, Bulma tomó el estuche de cápsulas y salieron ya los demás esperaban y por el sonido de la motocicleta que se escuchó supo Launch también ya había llegado.

Cargaba a Trunks, pero su brillante mente tuvo una idea, justo al bajar las escaleras tomó de sorpresa a su compañero y le entregó a Trunks en los brazos, o lo sostenía o se caía, vagamente rogó que lo sostuviera.

-Toma a Trunks-

-¿Que?- Habló sorprendido mientras agarraba al niño, otra vez ese movimiento, no es que no le gustará cargar a su hijo, es que no era muy propio en el.

Al final Bulma ganó y ambos salieron. El bebé muy feliz en los brazos de su padre.

Mientras la princesa se despedía de sus amigos.

Bardock desprecio el abrazo, los demás lo aceptaron sin responder a el, solo Kakaroto y Chichi respondieron el afecto

-Adiós Gohan cuida a tus padres- Cargo al pequeño.

Sus padres, por último, los dos despreocupados despidieron a su hija, ya por último se acercó a Vegeta tomando a su hijo, cómo supo él no se despidió, aunque ella bien supo identificar en su dura mirada aquel destello de despedida, con las fuerzas especiales ya a abordo solo ella y Tarble faltaban por subir.

-Nos vemos después hermano-

-Cuídala-

El joven príncipe asintió y subió junto a su cuñada a la nave.

.

.

.

…

Sólo llevaban unas horas de viaje, Bulma sentada en el mando de control inspeccionaba que todo estuviera bien, tenía un mal presentimiento, era aquella sensación de que algo iba a pasar, cerró los ojos recargandose en el asiento.

Sintió alguien detrás, pero no abrió los ojos, quería relajarse, tenía mucho que pensar.

-Oye-

Jeice le hablaba desde atrás, se sentó en la silla del copiloto.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Jugaremos unas partidas de cartas ¿Te nos unes?-

Trunks tomaba su pequeño sueño de la tarde, tiernamente descansaba en la habitación ¿Por qué no jugar cartas?.

-Claro-

…

Después de una breve explicación de las reglas del juego a Launch, se inició la primera partida, Tarble concia perfectamente el juego.

La mano de cartas de Bulma no había sido bueno, la suerte ese día no la acompaño.

Tomó otro cigarrillo de la caja que mantenía a un lado, lo encendió para luego llevarlo a su boca.

-Tu no eras de fumar tanto- Habló Launch a un viendo sus cartas, por lo que había entendido del juego, tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ganar.

Ante el comentario todos voltearon a ver a Bulma.

-Yo… Bueno, papá lo ha hecho toda la vida no es algo raro para mi, tu sabes Launch que fumo desde los 17…-

-Si… Pero tu fumabas un cigarrillo solo cuando salíamos, y solo a veces, comprabas una cajetilla de la cual tomabas uno y los demás quedaban inservibles después de meses… Ahora es muy común verte con uno-

Bulma sonrió, era verdad últimamente estaba fumando mucho, pero era una manera de calmar su ansiedad, no la mejor manera, pero lo hacía.

Y en ese momento aprovechando que Trunks no estaba había decidido fumar uno.

-La verdad es que en la base de Cooler me hice un poco adicta, por las tardes después del entrenamiento bajabamos a tomar y fumar con los soldados… No te preocupes estoy bien-

-Si, como digas- Habló Launch ya sin importarle la plática, ahora sí estaba segura que ganaría.

Efectivamente su primer juego y había resultado ganadora, lastima que no estaban apostando.

…

Una semana de viaje las cosas se llevaban con tranquilidad, Recoome y Launch cuando estaba con su actitud más tierna se turnaban para cocinar.

Bulma pasaba el tiempo con su hijo y había tomado como rutina por algunas horas bajar al primer piso de la nave para ver el entrenamiento de sus amigos.

La nave en la que viajaban era una de las últimas que había construido el Dr. Briefs, bastante grande el primer piso sin ningún compartimento solo una gran cámara brindaba un buen espacio para entrenar, el segundo piso resguardaba equipaje, maquinaria y el mando de control, una cocina y un espacio común.

En el tercer nivel se encontraban los 5 cuartos que tenía la nave, muy bien acondicionada no generaba ninguna molestia para viajar en ella.

Bulma bajaba de su cuarto con Trunks en brazos, se había quitado la venda del brazo. El corte que había estado protegiendo ya estaba mucho mejor.

Todos comían, esta vez Recoome servía la comida.

Bulma se encargó de sentar a su hijo en su silla especial, luego todos empezaron a comer.

Guldo noto el corte de la piel de Bulma.

-No nos has contado sobre tu entrenamiento, se ve que fue duro, ¿Ya puedes controlar tu energía?-

La sonora risa de Launch tomó toda la atención, golpeó la mesa con su puño -Si, entrenamiento- Pronunció con sarcasmo ganándose una dura mirada de Bulma.

Ninguno entendía por qué la rubia se reía y la peliazul se enojaba.

-No entrene- Pronunció por lo bajo, todos le prestaron atención -Digamos que el maestro me puso a practicar golpes y mis reflejos nada muy difícil… Solo meditaba, cosa que no hacía, jamás llegue a relajarme realmente-

-¿Entonces cómo te hiciste todas esas heridas y golpes?- Preguntó completamente serio Zalsa.

Launch se volvió a reír. -No les has contado lo que pasó, verdad, jaja-

 **-¡Cállate!** ahora te ríes, pero en ese momento casi te avientas conmigo para saber si estaba bien-

Una risa más de Launch.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Pregunto Tarble con curiosidad.

Bulma resignada sabía que ahora debía contar lo que le había pasado en el "entrenamiento". El juego de cartas término para que ella contará todo.

-El maestro Roshi nos dió una tarea la última semana, algo sencillo; teníamos que ir a un mercado en un pueblo, ahí un hombre nos entregaría una caja que teníamos que llevar con Uranai Baba, la hermana de mi maestro-

-¿Y eso que?- Habló el de piel roja, no entendía porqué eso era entrenamientos.

-Jeice déjame terminar… Era un viaje largo y había reglas; no podíamos volar, no podíamos utilizar energía y tampoco armas, en camino atravesamos varios obstáculos por decirlo de alguna manera no era fácil, un tupido bosque, las montañas, y algo de desierto… En fin las cosas fueron fáciles al principio, recorrimos dos días completos hasta llegar al lugar acordado… Los chicos fueron por el paquete y yo esperé fuera del pueblo-

-¿Por que?- Preguntó Guldo ganando la pregunta que todos querían hacer.

-No quería causar alborotó- Pronunció por lo bajo, y frunciendo un poco sus rasgos -Se podría decir que al lugar donde fuimos es un lugar peligroso para gente común, hay muchos bandidos, no quería que me reconocieran y nos generarán problemas en el camino…- Suspiro -No funcionó… Varios kilómetros después en el camino que era entre el bosque un grupo de seis hombres nos intercepto… Las cosas no eran difíciles con un golpe a cada uno los hubiéramos derribados, pero Krillin por estar distraído dejo que uno de los bandidos tomara la caja… Empezó un forcejeó y…-

-¡Cuenta las cosas bien Bulma!... ¿O quieres que lo haga yo?- Hablo con sorna Launch.

La peliazul se cruzó de brazos, ya no le importaba lo que pasará.

Launch sonrió ella contaría las cosas mejor -El idiota de Krillin le propuso a Bulma que jugarán un poco con los bandidos el punto es que por varios kilómetros los traían cómo sus perros aventandose entre ellos la dichosa caja, Yamcha, Tenshinhan y yo íbamos detrás más calmados que ellos… Estos inmaduros- Señaló a Bulma, también refiriéndose a Krillin aunque él no estaba -Cómo estúpidos llegaron a un puente. Bulma se colocó en una orilla y Krillin en la otras… Los tres bandidos que quedaron estaban en medio tratando de alcanzar la caja… Krillin se distrajo y uno de ellos lanzó un cuchillo hacia él, cuando intentó esquivarlo lanzó la caja más lejos de lo planeado…- Launch dirigió su mirada a Bulma -Aquí nuestra inteligente amiga olvidó la ley más obvia del planeta… ¡La gravedad! Al tratar de alcanzar la caja dió un brinco, la tomó, pero… Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al río seco, en la caída de 10 metros se encontró con ramas, espinas y piedras las responsables de todas las heridas que tiene- [3]

No pudieron evitarlo, todos rieron, era irónico pensar que las heridas no habían sido de el duro esfuerzo si no solo una tonta caída.

Bulma se coloro completamente de vergüenza, y es que la verdad había sido muy tonta para caerse de esa manera, definitivamente el peor entrenamiento de su vida.

* * *

...

.

.

.

.

Mientras en la nave todos reían y en la Tierra entrenaban… En Vegetasei las cosas muy diferentes todos los sistemas del planeta principalmente en el castillo se encendía en alerta máxima por la presencia de una gran nave desconocida.

Cuando el rey Vegeta vio lo que por las pantallas se veía supo bien que era.

-Cooler… **Alerten a todos… Hoy lucharemos-** Grito a todos los sayayin presentes, pocos minutos después todos volaban al encuentro con aquella nave, las bases en cada sector del planeta ya avanzaban por la lucha a la cual siempre estaban preparados.

- **Daikon intenta comunicarte con mis hijos ahora-**

.

.

.

Cooler lo había planeado por meses, después de aquel furtivo intento de escape de parte de uno de sus soldados de confianza y Bulma. Y el deceso de ambos por parte de el, había reiniciado sus planes desde cero.

Con la muerte de Bulma sus planes se vinieron abajo, el planeaba divertirse un poco más con ella, planeaba romperle ese inquebrantable espíritu que poseía y sacar de ella toda la verdad, solo cuando se arrodillara ante sus pies sin quejarse, cuando le jurara lealtad, cuando la viera postrada a sus pies entonces la dejaría en paz para que sirviera en su ejército como un soldado más, bajo una constante tortura, pero no, las cosas cambiaron completamente y es que en verdad nunca pensó una movida tan grande traición de parte del soldado Zalsa, recibió lo que merecía la muerte.

Meses después ya sin un juguete con que entretenerse y después de terminar las bases en los planetas que rodeaban la base principal partió en la nave solo con sus fuerzas especiales y unos cuantos soldados de apoyo para manejar el inmenso navío.

Su objetivo: la destrucción de los Sayayin, lo había pensado mucho, pensó en enfrentarlos y vengar la muerte de su hermano, pero no.

El no era igual a Freezer, no se dejaba llevar por las circunstancias, meditaba las cosas, y la verdad no quería problemas, le temía a Bills y ya que su padre y su hermano no estaban en su camino el haría las cosas rápido, un simple ataque la destrucción al planeta y el fin de un cuento muy largo.

Adios Sayayin por fin el universo se desharía de esas pestes, tendría todo el universo para él y ahora si seria el ser más poderoso del infinito.

…

Su viaje duró poco más de un mes, pero por fin estaba frente a ese horrible planeta rojizo. Salió de su nave, la falta de oxígeno no generó ningún problema en su cuerpo, extendió su mano derecha y su dedo índice apunto hacia el planeta, poco a poco una esfera de luz roja se formó, descomunal energía compactada en tan pequeña esfera.

Doore y Neiz que veian desde dentro de la nave no podían no admirarse, a un estando dentro de la gran estructura metálica podían sentir a la perfección el poder de aquella inmensa energía que irradiaba calor.

Se vieron en la necesidad de cubrir sus ojos, por más que quisieran ver el espectáculo la cegadora luz que irradiaba aquella energía no se los permitía.

.

.

.

Los Sayayin liderados por su rey se dirigían al encuentro, ninguno volaba con miedo, solo valor, el valor de enfrentar al enemigo.

No hubo palabras de una charla motivacional, todos sabían que hacer, nacidos para la lucha, había llegado el momento.

De cada rincón del planeta hombres y mujeres encaminados por su orgullo volaban al encuentro, con las alas que nunca tuvieron.

El rey Vegeta llego para ver a Cooler, y junto a los más cercanos a el empezaron a atacar con violentas cantidades de energía.

Mientras todos sucedía el ice-jin solo sonrió con burla pues aún viendo toda aquella cantidad de guerreros acercándose, junto a todos sus ataques supo estos no harían nada.

Parecía incluso que el poder en la punta de su dedo succionaba todo, sin remordimiento alguno, más la gran satisfacción lanzó la energía que a su paso rebasó con todo.

El rey debía liderar al frente, volaba para atacar, tenía mil razones para hacerlo, nunca, nunca en su vida se había sentido cómo en ese momento, sintió su cuerpo temblar no de miedo si no poder.

No le dio tiempo de comprender que era, solo lo hizo.

 **-MUERE-** Gritó con todas sus fuerzas lanzando aquel ataque descomunal, más Cooler ya había hecho su movimiento.

La energía dorada del rey y los demás Sayayin se perdió en la descomunal energía roja y negra que extendía cada vez más. No hubo gritos ni lamentos, porqué todo fue tan rápido que lo único que se apreció fue las sombras de los cuerpos perdiéndose en medio de la energía.

Extrañas sombras de guerreros que habían muerto en posiciones de agonía, pero ninguno de un paso atrás.

.

.

.

La vida tarda miles de años en formarse, siempre en un camino constante hacia algo que no existe, pero siempre anhela mejorar.

En un parpadeo la inmensa esfera de energía tocó el planeta y algo que había tardado tanto en formarse se perdió en cuestión de minutos.

Nadie sintió nada, porque todo fue muy rápido, explosiones por doquier, iracundos movimientos.

Algunos solo sintieron el calor en la planta de sus pies, los fuertes ruidos. El abrazador infierno había llegado a la superficie de Vegetasei.

La sombra de la maldad los cubrió bajo el más sofocante sentir, el gran planeta se cubrió de un rojo a un más brillante que acabó con todo.

Murieron casi sin darse cuenta bajo cientos de luces idóneas… Los Sayayin habían muerto, los grandes guerreros del universo habían caído con honor luchando hasta el último momento.

Por qué aunque el destino es extraño, y nunca sabes lo que va a suceder, de lo único que puedes estar seguro es que todo camino tiene su final.

Y ese final puede motivar a más personas para hacer un cambio mucho más grande.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la Tierra todos estaban en una de las habitaciones subterráneas de la corporación. Hábilmente Bulma había instalado todo un sistema de comunicación para estar en contacto con Vegetasei.

Está señal a su vez se conectaba con los rastreadores que cargaban los sayayin. Bardock cómo buen consejero siempre estaba al tanto de esto.

Cuando el pitido del apartado sobre su ojo sonó, contesto, vagas palabras que se escucharon, aunque bajas, pudo identificar la gravedad de la situación.

El mensaje era claro y simple - _"Cooler arribo al planeta. La lucha comienza"-_ Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, estaban muy lejos del planeta, tardarían semanas en llegar incluso con la nave más rápida que existía.

Corrió entre los pasillos directo a la cámara de gravedad donde su hijo y su futuro rey entrenaban, tocó con violencia.

Dentro Vegeta y Kakaroto se acercaban a abrir no era normal sentir el ki de Bardock de esa manera. Completamente serios apagaron la gravedad y abrieron pues sabían que algo malo había sucedido.

…

Al abrir vieron algo que nunca antes había apreciado, el duro e imponente Sayayin que pocas veces casi nulas mostraba algo en su rostro. Está vez un claro disgusto se enmarcaba en el.

-Cooler llegó a Vegetasei-

Vegeta se tensó completamente, las cosas no debían ser así, no… No… Todos volaron hasta el cuarto de comunicación, ya los demás también estaban ahí.

El doctor Briefs se mantenía frente a la gran pantalla tratando de calibrar mejor la señal. Había estado presente cuando llegó el mensaje, no sabía muy bien que estaba pasando, lo que sabía era que la mención del tal Cooler no significaba nada bueno.

Por más que lo intentaba la señal seguía sin ser buena, sin saber las grandes cantidades de radiación fuera de la atmósfera habían dañado todo.

.

.

.

Cuando Vegeta llegó frustrado vio que la señal era inentendible, un Sayayin gritaba o hablaba frente a la pantalla. Una borrosa imagen que de un momento a otro se perdió con un fuerte ruido, un ruido de alago que nunca habían oído, algo seco, pero fuerte.

Todos intentaban con sus rastreadores contactarse, pero simplemente resultaba inútil.

Muy en el fondo con toda la desesperación del momento sabían que algo malo había pasado.

.

.

.

El doctor Briefs intento por más de 20 minutos reconectar la señal, pero simplemente era imposible. El no era tonto por algo se le conocía cómo el hombre más listo de la Tierra. Las posibilidades eran muchas, pero la más próxima es que la señal hubiera dejado de existir o hubiera sido dañada, dejó su cigarrillo a un lado ya dejando los controles del monitor.

-Oye muchacho, la señal se perdió completamente- Lo dijo en un tono muy neutro.

Vegeta no reaccionaba, ya había intentado todo lo que por su mente había pasado, lo primero y tal vez la mejor idea; había corrido al cuarto que compartía con Bulma.

Apresurado y sin medir fuerza abrió cada cajón de la cómoda en la habitación buscando aquel medallón que los Yadorat le habían dado a su compañera, sin éxito destrozó casi completamente la habitación. El esfuerzo era inútil Bulma se lo había llevado.

Por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer, sentía la mirada de todos, casi cómo si lo culparán de cualquier cosa que estuviera sucediendo.

El era el príncipe, el super sayayin legendario, el debía estar defendiendo su planeta más sin embargo estaba en la Tierra.

Culpa y enojo, detonaron, su primer pensamiento de ese día al amanecer cuando se levantó y sintió aquella sensación de que algo iba a pasar.

La orden a los trabajadores del lugar ya había sido dada, se preparaba una nave que en menos de media hora partiría.

El doctor Briefs se había trasladado a otra maquina, un computador que Bulma había traído, vagamente recordó que su hija le había explicado que esté se encargaba a través de sensores indicar los estados de los planetas de la base de datos con los que contaba.

Todos los Sayayin se mantenían en silencio esperando las órdenes de su líder. Bardock ante la ausencia del príncipe se acercó.

-La nave tardará mucho tiempo…-

Vegeta cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos, casi quería asesinar al Sayayin por decirle algo tan obvio que aunque sabía derrumbaba su única idea posible de llevar a cabo.

Abrió los labios, pero no dijo nada, casi de inmediato los cerró.

-Muchacho- Habló el doctor hacía Vegeta -¿Cuáles son las coordenadas de tu planeta?- Preguntó muy serio.

-X27 Y72-

El anciano ingreso la información, la pantalla principal de la habitación se entendió dejando ver un mapa que Vegeta ya había visto antes con Freezer.

Las imágenes mostraban en puntos rojos las bases y los planetas de los cuales alguna vez Freezer tuvo control, poco a poco la imagen se expandió enfocándose en el punto de las coordenadas marcadas.

Todos vieron con horror que la pantalla no mostraba más que el oscuro universo, por ningún lado el punto rojo que marcaba Vegetasei se veía.

El doctor suspiro viendo la nada en la imagen, tomó una de las pantallas de trabajo, se acercó.

-No hay señales térmicas de vida, pero la computadora registra a través de los sensores que hace minutos hubo un gran choque de energía-

Estas palabras tensaron a los Sayayin.

El doctor continuo -Puedes mostrarte una imagen de un satélite cercano, pero muchacho siento que no será nada bueno-

-Hágalo- Pronunció frio.

El doctor suspiro, tecleo algunas cosas y la oscura pantalla mostró lo peor que sus ojos podían ver.

Vegetasei estallado en miles de pedazos a la deriva, una imagen que aunque era borrosa por toda la energía y radiación cercanas, mostraba la realidad

.

.

.

No había palabras para describir lo que sentían en ese momento.

Vegeta escuchó los gritos e injurias de sus soldados ante la frustración de lo ocurrido, pues todo se sentía unos completos incompetentes al no haber estado ahí.

 _-"¿De qué me sirvió ser super sayayin sino puede proteger a mi raza?"-_ Pensó Vegeta.

Raditz ya había agrietado la pared del lugar por los golpes, Bardock y Broly se mantenían serios, aunque por dentro estuviera por explotar y Kakaroto fue el único que parecía seguía sin entender.

.

.

.

Vegeta pensó en su padre, su gente y sintió cómo el frío cubrió su cuerpo, los sentimientos que tanto aborrecía lo tomaron por completo estremeciendo su cuerpo.

Por momentos escucho, luego silencio. Sintió cómo si el dolor explotara su alma.

Sintió los ojos de todos sobre él y el espacio que lo rodeaba dejo de importarle, todo se convirtió en vacío.

Por una vez más en su vida a sus 26 años sintió la manifestación del dolor, no el dolor físico si no algo que iba más allá de la razón, algo en el fondo de su ser que sentía cómo si algo se clavara.

Dejo de pensar en lo que sucedía a su alrededor solo reacciono por la imagen de Cooler frente a él, ya su cerebro lo estaba traicionando por toda la rabia e ira que sentía.

Sin que se diera cuenta estaba desprendiendo grandes destellos cómo si estuviera a punto de transformarse en super Sayayin, su pelo se empezó a cubrir de pequeñas luces doradas.

Bardock se paró frente al doctor Briefs viendo que si Vegeta explotaba con toda esa energía el humano no saldría bien parado de ahí.

Todo para el príncipe pasaba en cámara lenta, no se transformó en super sayayin por qué entró en razón, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero lo único que sabía y podía jurar con sangre es que Cooler pagaría muy caro todo.

Para pesares de todos cuando Vegeta dejó la energía a un lado cerró los ojos y los puños con tanta fuerza, todos cayeron en la realidad Vegetasei había desaparecido, los Sayayin habían muerto.

Cada uno se lamentó por su familia.

Y el que más sintió el peso fue Vegeta pues él había nacido con el propósito de liderar y proteger todas almas que habían muerto.

* * *

...

.

.

.

Bulma caminaba para comer junto a sus amigos, cargaba a Trunks, con una sonrisa acercándose a la mesa.

Le llamo la atención que Tarble mirara a través de la ventana completamente serio con los brazos cruzados, tenía el ceño fruncido y al pasar a un lado de él este no le contesto el saludo extrañándola más.

Decidió ignorarlo, primero dejaría a su hijo en su silla para poder servir la comida, pero antes de llegar a la mesa se paró en seco.

La sonrisa cálida que le daba a sus amigos se perdió, sintió un escalofrío desde el final de la columna baja, luego extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

La sonrisa de su rostro se borró completamente y sus ojos parpadearon cuando empezó a ver borroso.

Las fuerzas especiales jugaban cartas y ninguno se dió cuenta cuando Bulma cayó, solo el ruido y el llanto de Trunks al haberse golpeado los hizo reaccionar.

Podían tener los mejores reflejos, pero nadie lo había visto venir, Launch estando más cerca corrió para tomar a Trunks y cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien, completamente preocupada pues estado con su personalidad más calmada se impresiono completamente, por suerte una caída así para un bebé Sayayin no era nada.

Burter ya había levantado a Bulma del piso la tenía en brazos, estaba desmayada.

Tarble cuando escucho los gritos de Ginyo salió de sus pensamientos, volteó desconcertado por la escena; Bulma estaba en el piso y todos los demás la rodeaban.

Se sentía completamente extraño, tenía un mal presentimiento y al ver a Bulma despertar y llevar su mano a la marca que la única con su hermano su preocupación creció. Sabía que algo había pasado, regresó su vista a la ventana, pocos segundos despues salió ignorando lo que pasaba en el cuarto. Tenía que hablar con su hermano.

.

.

.

Bulma en los brazos de Jeice, después del repentino desmayó y poco a poco regresando a la consciencia.

Supo por su conexión con Vegeta que algo había pasado, luego aquella terrible sensación se fue de su cuerpo dejándola con un ardor en cada músculo y un dolor en el pecho.

Llevó sus manos al rostro, cerrando los ojos y soltando el aire para calmarse.

La humedad en sus manos le indico que estaba llorando, pero no entendió la razón, la sensación había sido molesta y agotadora, no tanto para llorar.

Cuando más consciente los sentidos se agudizaron escucho el gimoteo de su hijo y las preguntas de sus amigos.

-¿Bulma estás bien?- Fue lo primero que escucho de Ginyo.

-Yo… Es que...Yo… me...Me... Sentí extraña… Yo... Vegeta- Su voz se quebraba en confusión solo frases inconexas era capaz de decir.

Con ayuda de Zalsa y Jeice se levantó.

Sólo podía pensar en Vegeta y al voltear a ver hacía su lado derecho y no ver a Tarble entendió otra señal de que realmente algo había pasado.

* * *

Hola… Voy a intentar aclarar unas cosas en este capitulo

{1} Cuando el maestro Roshi dice que los problemas de Bulma siempre han sido los mismos, trato de dar a entender que por la personalidad orgullosa y aniñada de Bulma nunca a sido muy buena en el entrenamiento, su carácter muchas veces le juega en contra y con otros intereses todo lo veía como un juego.

Con todo lo que le paso entendió que la vida no era fácil y se vio forzada a tomar su entrenamiento como algo importante. No por nada siempre e dado a entender que Bulma aun con toda su fuerza y determinación por su actitud es la peor alumna del maestro roshi, atrabancada, desafiante, dejándose llevar por el sentimiento de aventura.

[2] La definición del ki como se menciona es toda aquella energía vital que poseen los seres vivos. Unos tienen más que otros y pueden ser capaces de materializarla, por lo tanto Bulma incapaz de crear ki llegara a un punto en el cual morirá, sin energía para su cuerpo, esta dejara la vida.

Además Bulma al haber utilizado el Kaioken irresponsablemente ya en un inicio había dañado su cuerpo, una técnica peligrosa con consecuencias por no saber controlarla. Bulma solo la uso unos segundos en la primera batalla contra Freezer pero realmente no la hubiera soportado mucho tiempo, no lo comprobó pues Freezer la derribo, pero realmente incapaz de controlar tanta energía hubiera muerto… De cierta manera Freezer la ayudo a no hacerlo pues ella no alcanzo a materializar o pelear con el poder del Kaioken.

La segunda vez que la uso, ya con su cuerpo dañado, tampoco la pudo utilizar mucho tiempo y ya saben que le paso. Otro punto es que el mismo maestro les dijo que utilizarla era una técnica tan difícil que el simple hecho de llevarla a cabo acortaba el tiempo de vida.

[3] Todos preocupado por el duro entrenamiento de Bulma y resulta que todas sus heridas fueron por que se cayó, lose muy irónico… Una caída 10 metros no cualquiera la libra, pero Bulma es Bulma no le paso gran cosa.

Una cosita mas me di cuenta cuenta que realmente nunca aclare la edad de Vegeta, tal vez pensaron que tenia los mismos 21 años de Bulma, pero no, en realidad el es 5 años mayor.

Y por último un capitulo con final triste, las cosas no salieron como quisieron. Cooler movió sus piezas en tablero mas rápido y gano la partida.

Gracias por sus comentarios (Siempre me sacan una sonrisa) y la espera de esta actualización, los quiero, y les mando un fuerte abrazo.


	28. Chapter 28

Tarble había intentado comunicarse con su hermano todo el día, pero simplemente le había resultado imposible, sabía que algo no estaba bien, y en su habitacion una ves más intentaba entablar una llamada.

Bulma por su parte también lo había intentado sin mucho éxito.

.

.

.

En la Tierra ya el día había pasado. Nadie sabía qué hacer. El Doctor Briefs habló con Vegeta, una muy larga conversación en la cual solo los dos hombres estuvieron.

Y aunque ninguno supo lo que se dió en la larga plática durante la noche no muy tarde, aunque el sol ya se había ocultado curiosamente llegaron varias personas que por sus vestimentas Bardock que era el más pendiente de lo que pasaba supo que eran trabajadores del lugar.

No sabía que estaba pasando, pero algo le decía que tendría que ver con lo sucedido.

Bardock miraba desde lo alto del edificio principal del lugar que ahora habitaba. Pensaba muchas cosas, cruzado de brazos fijaba su vista en las luces de la ciudad, no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse, no era la primera vez que perdía alguien… Aún al haber perdido todo su planeta y su raza, pensó que un corazón tan duro como el suyo no resentida tanto el sufrimiento.

Tenía a sus hijos con el, cerró los ojos con pesadez al pensar en su hermano, su sobrino, amigos… Poco a poco las personas allegadas a él pasaron por su mente.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, simplemente se perdió en los sentires. Siempre fue así y era muy difícil cambiar, ¿Y ahora que?

…

Sintió a alguien en su espalda, supo quien era.

-No hay palabras para dar consuelo- Pronunció completamente serio, poco después al no recibir respuesta se dió cuenta que lo que le había dicho a su príncipe era muy estupido.

Vegeta se paró a un lado de Bardock. ¿Que miraban en las luces de esa ciudad? En realidad, no lo sabían, el silencio se dió por un poco más de tiempo.

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos -Creo que el que necesita consuelo eres tu-

Bardock negó -Yo tengo a mis hijos y a mis nietos aquí-

-Hmp… Yo también tengo a mi mujer y a mi hijo…-

No podía negar que se sentía terrible, pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que algo en el regresará a la normalidad… Una vez más cerró sus puños con desmesurada fuerza, podía poner en su lista de peores días de su vida aquel como el segundo, el primer lugar lo llevaba el día que había abandonado a Bulma.

Durante las primeras horas después de enterarse todo lo sucedido no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar, ahora ya un poco más calmado y con un plan en mente debía reorganizar toda su estrategia.

Flashback

 _Vegeta se encontraba cruzado de brazos frente al doctor Briefs._

 _-Necesito una nave que sea muy rápida, indetectable a cualquier sensor, capaz de derribar cualquier obstáculo que tenga enfrente- Sin más que decir dió la vuelta tenía mucho que pensar._

 _El doctor Briefs exhalo el humo de su cigarrillo -Porqué te ayudaría a ti-_

 _Vegeta se detuvo y lo volteó a ver._

 _-Porqué te ayudaría, a ti el hombre que dejó a mi hija embarazada, que la hizo sufrir y no la protegió cómo debió hacer-_

 _Vegeta estaba sin habla jamás esperó un reclamo del viejo hombre, siempre lo vio despreocupado y llegó a pensar que no tenía sentido la inteligencia que poseía con el carácter que demostraba. Lo vio por unos segundos y aunque por su ki sabía que estaba sereno y sin temor alguno su rostro con seriedad remarcaba lo duras que eran sus palabras. Tampoco dijo mucho, el tenía razón, no tenía ninguna obligación de ayudarlo, sin embargo no estaba en posición de darle su respeto. La muerte de Cooler era lo único que importaba._

 _-Es una orden y la cumplirá si sabe lo que le conviene-_

 _Una risa se escuchó no era estruendosa ni mucho menos, simple sonido -Tu eres incapaz de lastimarme, no te confundas se que puedes hacerlo, pero no lo harás… Todos cometemos errores y puedo ver qué amas a mi hija, confío que esta es la mejor decisión y aunque no estoy de acuerdo te ayudaré… Si quieres mi consejo sería mejor espera a Bulma-_

 _-¡No la pondré en peligro!-_

 _-Muchacho mi hija no es débil-_

 _-En estos momentos si-_

 _-Mi hija es más que golpes, hay muchas maneras de luchar… No solo la fuerza física-_

 _-Lose- Pronunció en un tono más bajo, supo que en esa plática ya no habría más que decirse, dió la vuelta ahora sí dispuesto a salir._

 _-Calculo que en tres días estará lista, haré lo mejor que pueda para que la nave sea indetectable y fuerte-_

 _-Bien-_

Fin del Flashback

Ese día en definitiva había vivido muchas cosas -Bardock…- El lo volteo a ver -En tres días partiremos a la base de Cooler-

El Sayayin solo asintió, sabía bien a que se refería, sin importar que irían a cobrar con creces las muertes provocadas por Cooler.

-Tarble se a estado contactando-

-Lose- Pronunció con indiferencia, llevó su vista al cielo. -Hablaré con él después-

Bardock tenía algunas dudas, aunque no sabía si era bueno preguntar por ellas, que más daba.

-¿Que pasara con Bulma?... ¿Le avisaremos?-

Tal cual pensó Vegeta, sabía Bardock preguntaría por ella -No… Hable con su padre ella no se enterará de nada, cuando regrese nosotros no estaremos aquí, o tal vez ya habremos vuelto, no estoy seguro…-

El suspiro, algo le decía que las cosas no saldrían muy bien, pues, aunque bien sabía que la pelea con Cooler se daría, no en estas condiciones. De manera tan apresurada, tan fuera de lo planeado. Dio la vuelta hacía Vegeta con una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

.

.

.

Vegeta no durmió esa noche tenía mucho que pensar, mucho porque lamentarse. Sintió el tiempo más lento de normal, cómo si la maldita noche se empeñara en alargarse, navajas y cortes de dolor por todo lo que estaba pasando.

En el mismo lugar, con la misma posición vio el nuevo amanecer y pensó que esa había sido la noche más larga de su vida, sin mucho que hacer, más que la desesperación cubriéndolo. Salió volando, solo buscaría un lugar para destruir, sonrió con arrogancia pensando todos los cambios que lo rodeaban, unos en definitiva mucho más buenos que otros. Los que sabía es que debía ser un lugar completamente alejado de la civilización si no quería escuchar los gritos y reclamos de su mujer por acabar con unas cuantas vidas.

…

Volo sin rumbo alguno, en todo el tiempo que había vivido en la Tierra no se había dado el tiempo para ver detenidamente el planeta. Variados climas y vegetación.

Vagamente le dio un precio, una muy grande cantidad por la valiosa roca… Costumbre por los años en los que sirvió como soldado de Freezer.

En una cordillera de montañas ponía atención en el viento, lo escuchaba.

Presiono algunos de los botones del rastreador para hablar con su hermano, sabía que esta sería una noticia muy dura, algo que tal vez le afectaría más de lo que le gustaría.

...

Tarble tampoco había pasado una buena noche, desde el día anterior no había salido de su nave. Bulma ya había ido a tocar a su puerta, pero simplemente decidió ignorarla, acostado sobre la cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza mataba las horas de viaje.

El silencio de la habitación término con el pitido de su rastreador, que ipso facto contesto.

-¡Hemano!-

-...- Se escucho un silencio que de cierta manera lo perturbo.

Se sentó en la cama rápidamente -¿Vegeta?-

-Tarble… ¿Estas solo?-

-Si… ¿Porqué no me contestaste ayer? Bulma se puso mal… Creo que fue algo de la union… Tuve un mal presentimiento ¿Sucedió algo?-

-...- Vegetta no había pensado que su unión tuviera algún efecto en Bulma, lo que estaba seguro es que ella no debia enterarse de nada, ya tenía muchos problemas.

-¿Vegeta?-

-Tarble…- El buscaba la mejor manera de decirle lo sucedido, y lo mejor que pudo fue decir todo tal cual era, rápido y conciso -Cooler ataco el planeta Vegeta… Vegetasei fue destruido, no hubo sobrevivientes-

-...- Tarble estaba sin habla, se repitió esas palabras en la mente una y otra vez. No sabía cómo reaccionar, por un momento pensó que era broma. No… Era más probable que el cielo se cayera a que su hermano hiciera una broma más aún de ese estilo.

Y cómo un balde de agua fría todo el peso de ese dolor amargo cayó sobre el.

-No- Pronunció muy bajó, aunque Vegeta lo escucho perfectamente.

-Los vengaremos… Juro por mi vida que Cooler pagará con su sangre todo lo que hizo-

- _"Gure… Papá"..._ **¡Maldita sea…! Maldita sea… Maldición….-** Tarble solo grito ante la frustración que sentía, todo tan repentino de verdad le había dolido. Desesperación, y más no sabía qué hacer.

.

.

.

Después el silencio se dió en la llamada, cada uno pensaba en lo suyo.

Vegeta necesitaba dejar algo en claro -Bulma no debe por ningún motivo enterarse de esto… Entiendes… Ella ya carga con mucho-

Tarble se mantenía con la cabeza agachada y sus puños se contraían con tanta fuerza que estaba por lastimarse.

-¿Qué harás?-

-En dos días partiré a la base de Cooler…-

-Vegeta yo…-

-¡No Tarble!- El príncipe entendía perfectamente lo que su hermano menor le diría -No irás a pelear y antes de que grites o digas algo, tu sabes bien la razón…-

-Bulma- Susurró

-Si… Ahora más que nunca debes cuidarla, lo más seguro es que cuando ustedes regresen a la Tierra si todo sale bien, en pocas semanas estaremos ahí-

-...- Tarble ya no sabía que decir. ¿Qué hacer? -Hermano… Tu crees que con las esferas que Bulma podremos revivir a nuestro padre y el planeta-

Vegeta también ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, un poco de esperanza en el camino. Pero algo en el fondo con pesar le decía que no debía confiarse de esas mágicas esferas.

-Si… Pero no dirás nada, entendido… No se que es lo que va a pasar de lo único que estoy seguro es que Cooler morirá-

Estas palabras calmaron un poco a Tarble, a un no se perdía todo, aún había posibilidades.

-Tarble… Te juro que vengare la muerte de nuestro padre y nuestra raza-

-Has lo mejor que puedas, porque te aseguro que ésta será la única lucha de la que me apartaras-

Ambos esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa, casi sin notarse, los Sayayin no hacían ese tipo de cosas, tampoco llorar, ninguno haría algo así.

-Vegeta- Pronunció una vez más Tarble -¿Estás seguro de poder vencerlo?-

Vegeta relajó sus brazos que hasta ese momento los tenía cruzados, de eso sí estaba seguro -No… Pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos-

-Bien- Pronunció resignado el menor sabiendo que con la terquedad de su hermano no lo haría cambiar de opinión -Mantenme al tanto-

-Cuida bien a mi mujer y mi hijo-

-Lo juro- Tarble quería decir más pero el ruido, el leve pitido que escucho le indico que la llamada había terminado.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, restregándolo con demasiada fuerza. No sabía qué hacer, ¿Cómo sentirse? Un golpe en la puerta le indicó que la paz que en ese momento necesitaba se fue.

De mala gana se levantó para abrir, tenía una corazonada de quien era, más cuando su sensible oído escuchó un pequeño balbuceo en las aún incomprensibles palabras de un pequeño niño.

Tal cual lo pensó del otro lado se encontraba su cuñada y su pequeño sobrino. Debía abrir ya no podía ignorarla.

-Hola Tarble- Hablo Bulma con un tono bajo sentía que estaba molestando.

-¿Que sucede?-

Bulma se extraño por la respuesta de Tarble, segura y cortante y aunque fuera típica en un sayayin el nunca se había comportado asi con ella.

-Yo… Escuche un grito y cosas caer- Disimuladamente vio el piso, aunque no alcanzo a ver nada.

Tarble pensaba una manera de lograr que Bulma se fuera, no estaba bien para empezar a actuar, pues sabía que Bulma le preguntaría cosas. Sintió un toque en su pierna, al llevar su vista vio a Trunks queriendo llamar su atención para enseñarle el juguete que traía, se hinco.

-Un juguete he Trunks…-

El pequeño y empezó a mover el muñeco con curiosos sonidos como si este estuviera peleando, un muñeco de un guerrero, llevaba una espada.

-Tal vez también Trunks prefiere pelear con una espada- Hablo muy por lo bajo.

Bulma no dijo nada del comentario, sentía que había cosas más importantes -Tarble…¿Podemos hablar?-

El suspiro resignado abrió completamente la puerta para que ambos entraran, el se sento en la cama con la cabeza agachada y sus codos descansando sobre sus rodillas. Trunks completamente entretenido en otras cosas se sentó a jugar en el piso.

Ella se había sentado a un lado, ambos permanecían en silencio y parecia que ninguno quería romper el casi solemne silencio que solo era interrumpido por los juguetes del pequeño hibrido.

.

.

.

Tarble sintió una mano sobre su hombro, un suave contacto tan único solo su madre había hecho algo parecido cuando niño, fuera de ahí su padre en ocasiones como si quisiera darle a entender que estaba orgulloso ponía su mano sobre su hombro, solo unos segundos… Ahí estaba Bulma su cuñada, su amiga.

-Tarble… ¿Que está pasando?-

Ella sintió los músculos de la espalda de el tensarse.

-No entiendo todo está bien-

-No soy tonta, me sentí mal… Vegeta no me contesta, tu estas aquí encerrado y siento que estas- Dudo en decirlo -Triste, frustrado-

Tarble sabía que no debía hablar, lo había jurado Bulma tenía muchos problemas para cargar con algo más, además estaba casi seguro tanto para apostar su vida que si Bulma se enteraba de lo pasado tomaría rumbo de regreso a la Tierra. Aunque aun era muy pronto para empezar a crear una mentira.

-No es nada de lo cual debas preocuparte… Es solo que estoy frustrado por la pelea con Cooler, no te sientas mal pero siento que pierdo algo de tiempo en este viaje, si Vegeta no te contesta es porque seguro está entrenando-

Bulma se cruzo de brazos, -Tienes razón tu hermano no sabe lo que es el tiempo libre o descanso-

Tarble sonrió, eso era verdad.

Aunque Bulma no estaba del todo tranquila, sabía que Tarble ya no le diría más -Me voy, la comida estara lista en un rato… Adios- Tomó a Trunks y salió.

…

Más tarde la peliazul a un intranquila revisaba el panel de control de la nave, aunque sabía que esto era innecesario -" _Maldito Vegeta por qué no me contestas… Yo se que algo paso… Aunque si fuera algo malo ya lo sabría,si… Si, porqué seguramente es lo que el dijo, es por la pelea con Cooler… Aunque no le tomaría más que unos cuantos minutos contestarme…"_ Suspiro " _Por favor Vegeta_ "

Así varios minutos más en los que se entretuvo con un cigarrillo y desarmado una placa de conexión.

El sonido de una llamada entrante se escuchó tan fuerte por la cercanía con las boscinas del panel que se asustó y al tratar de levantarse se golpeó la cabeza.

-Ay…- Ignoro el dolor y tomó la llamada.

Vegeta hablaba por el scouter y aunque no podía ver a su compañera se la imaginó cruzado de brazos enojada.

-¡Se puede sabe porqué diablos no me contestabas!-

Bingo por el tono de voz estaba en lo correcto.

-Estaba entrenando- Mintió

-Tu solo sabes hacer eso, Vegeta siento que algo está pasando-

El cerró los ojos con pesadez ella ya sospechaba -No pasa nada- El escucho el sonido de un carraspeó y palabras que no entendió, pero definitivamente estaba enojada.

-¡Se que me mientes!-

-No se de que hablas-

-Vegeta- Pronunció un poco más tranquila -¿Que está pasando?-

-Ya te dije que nada-

Ella lo dudo en verdad sabía que algo no estaba bien, y si fuera así que había sido ese repentino desmayo del día anterior. Aunque ahora que lo meditaba podía ser debido a su condición física, probablemente una baja en su energía, cómo si se le bajará la presión o algo parecido, tal vez si se estaba imaginando cosas.

-Bien… Voy a creerte ¡Pero no estoy convencida!-

-Tengo que irme, debo entrenar-

-Entrenar, entrenar, solo entrenar… Dime cuando matemos a Cooler podemos tomar una vacaciones-

Vegeta pensaba que las palabras de su compañera eran muy tontas, más en la situación que ella desconocía. Lo más probable es que sus días estuvieran contados Cooler sería difícil de vencer.

-Lo quieras, no importa-

-Hmp… Tomaré eso como un sí, y se que lo que más deseas es lárgate a la estúpida cámara de gravedad, bien ya no te detendré…Te amo- Pronunció lo último más pasible

-Hmp… Mujer bipolar-

-Idiota, pero te amo, salúdame a todos y por favor dile a papá que la cámara…¿Vegeta? ¿Vegeta?... **Ahh estúpido Sayayin** \- Muy tarde el ya había terminado la llamada, cerro los ojos para luego sonreír con algo de burla, lo amaba demasiado.

.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron y al día siguiente por la tarde mientras Trunks dormía Bulma se entretenía mirando el entrenamiento de las fuerzas especiales.

Sentada en el piso con el cigarrillo en la boca sonrió. También había bajado para dejar a Launch y Zalsa juntos en el comedor.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Gynio.

-Listos hay practicar nuestra entrada-

-¡Si!- gritaron eufóricos los demás.

Bulma veía con curiosidad qué era lo que iban a practicar, -" _Una nueva técnica si, seguramente, tal vez un plan de ataque_ "- Su cara cambio completamente cuando ellos empezaron a gritar y moverse en posiciones vergonzosas.

AHHH… SI… SI...FUERZAS ESPECIALES…FUERZAS ESPECIALES- Gritaban juntos  
- _"Que están hacen esos tontos"._

Las fuerzas especiales Ginyu bailando con sus poses raras mientras gritaban, _"kami de verdad no se dan cuenta que hacen el ridículo… no te rías Bulma"._

-SOMOS LAS FUERZAS ESPECIALES GINYU- gritaron al son para quedar en formación del más alto al más bajo, luego voltearon a ver a Bulma.

-¿Que tal como lo hicimos?- Preguntó Recoome

Ella estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos, espero todo menos eso.

-Fue… Fue… Curioso- Una gotita rodaba por su frente en verdad no sabía que decir, todos tenían defectos… Verdad

Los 5 se acercaron, esperaban oír algo diferente.

Ella de un momento a otro sintió las miradas de los chichos.

-¿Que pasa? " _Tal vez se enojaron por lo que dije"_ -

Preguntó viéndolos.

Ginyo suspiro -Tenemos que hablar- Por el tono serio supo Bulma que realmente era algo importante.

.

.

.

Unos minutos después en la sala sentados todos y recargados en la pared tomaban de las latas que amablemente Jeice había traído.

-¿Que pasa Bulma?-

-He…¿De que hablas- Trato de sonreír, aunque no lo hizo bien.

-Ese desmayó, tu actitud, este viaje- Pronunció Ginyu, que ya se había parado frente a ella después de aventado la lata vacía.

-Yo… No pasa nada-

-Bulma dinos- Pronunció Burter que estaba de su lado izquierdo.

Ella empezó a sentirse intranquila, más por las miradas, luego cierta culpa ellos eran su familia merecían saber lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía ocultarles las cosas a ellos.

Tardo un poco en hablar, lo pensó bastante, se levantó dejando a un lado la cerveza de la cual apenas y la mitad había tomado.

Los demás la imitaron.

-Yo… Saben mi problema con el ki-

Los 5 asintieron…

-... Es más difícil de lo que pasa, yo no hice este viaje por recuperar mis poderes… Bueno si pero hay una razón a un más importante-

-¿Y cuál es esa?- Preguntó Guldo, con una mirada acusadora de sus cuatro ojos.

Los ojos de Bulma se empezaron a teñir de rojo, trato de reprimir las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo, pero a un se sentía indefensa, pensó mentir decir algo completamente diferente a la verdad.

Algo que le diera consuelo de todo lo que estaba pasando y no era su culpa sentirse así, ya había pasado por tanto para vivir una situación así.

-Estoy muriendo- pronunció con clara tristeza.

Las fuerzas especiales se desconcertaron completamente por las palabras, ellos pensaban que eran problemas con Vegeta o su familia, algo más tribal no la muerte.

-¿Cómo que estás muriendo?- Pregunto Ginyo consternado.

Bulma intentaba calmarse para hablar, no era difícil de explicar, pero era doloroso.

-Yo ahora incapaz de crear energía me limita a vivir con la que en estos momentos me queda, si no logro curarme llegará un punto en mi vida que la energía en mi se acabará, será progresivo dejaré de caminar, de hablar luego respirar-

.

.

.

-¡Es imposible, tú estás bien, estás completamente sana!- Ginyo para nada estaba feliz por la explicación.

Bulma nego, -No, me estoy debilitando, aunque no parezca esa es la razón por este viaje- No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos -No quiero alejarme de Trunks, ni de Vegeta, no quiero perder a mi familia- Se lanzó a los brazos de Ginyu para llorar en su pecho.

El extraterrestre correspondió el afecto.

-No te preocupes Bulma- Hablo Burter -Encontraremos la solución-

.

.

.

Algunos minutos después ya más calmada retomaban la plática el capitán tenía una duda.

-Bulma se que esto es duro pero no crees que te estás preocupando de más-

-¿Que? ¡Estoy muriendo claro que debo preocuparme!-

Ginyu se acercó a ella -Me refiero a que las esferas que tienes pueden traerte a la vida, digo si pudieron revivir a la población de un planeta entero tu eres pan comido-

Bulma agachó la cabeza, ojalá lo que Ginyu decía fuera realidad -No… Es imposible si yo muero jamás me volverían a ver… Debo explicarles que las esferas… Cómo decirlo… No son capaces de cumplir cualquier cosa, me refiero que tienen limitantes, uno de esos limitantes es que- Suspiro con pesadez -El dragón Shenlong no puede revivir a un ser que murió por causas naturales, lamentablemente yo entro esa categoría, porque es como si mi cuerpo muriera por la edad, cómo una persona vieja que deja de respirar- volteó a verlos serios, y cruzados de brazos en definitiva no les gustó lo que había dicho pero lamentablemente era la verdad.

-Pero tranquilos- Trato de darles consuelo, pero también a ella misma -Confio que los Namekusei me puedan ayudar- Sonrió tratando de ver el lado bueno de la situación o por lo menos el más favorable.

-Más les vale a esas ratas verdes que te curen, porque si no sucede te juro que si es necesario recorrer todo el universo para encontrar una solución lo haremos- Habló Ginyu con completa decisión ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Ella sonrió, una sonrisa sincera -Chicos les e dicho que los amo, son los mejores-

-Lo sabemos- Habló Recoome por todos, la plática continuó un poco más amena tratando de evitar completamente los problemas, realmente por un rato quería dejar todo a un lado.

.

.

.

Bulma ya por la noche después de la cena caminaba al cuarto que compartía con Launch algo deprimida, aún pensaba que todo lo que estaba viviendo era difícil.

Al abrir la puerta de su cuarto se encontró con Launch de rubia apuntando con una pistola a la cabeza de su hijo sentado frente a ella. Solo pudo parpadear sin entender. Toda su angustia se había ido completa por la sorpresa.

-No Trunks, mira, mira asi. Sostén el arma así- Launch se movía con el arma en manos, ante la atenta mirada del pequeño.

-¿Que..que hace Launch?-

-Le enseñó a Trunks a cargar el arma-

-¡Que!- Se acercó rápidamente le arrebató el revólver a Trunks, que se quejo y Bulma se sorprendió de la fuerza que tenía su hijo, al final si se lo quito.

-¡Launch Cómo se te ocurre dejarle un arma a un niño...Trunks apenas es un bebé!

Ella volteo el rostro con indiferencia -Si, si, pero tu siempre dices que el no es un bebe normal, además el revolver no esta cargado… Es un regalo de yo su ¡Madrina!-

Bulma vio el revólver, un pequeño tic apareció en su ojo derecho -Tiene su nombre grabado- Habló sorprendida.

-Si- Hablo con orgullo la rubia -Solo lo mejor- Se cruzo de brazos antes quitarle el arma de las manos a Bulma -Nose de que te espantas, estoy segura que en cuánto trunks logre cargar una espada se la pondrás en las manos-

Ella palideció -¡Claro que no!- Hablo sin estar muy convencida _"Aunque ahora que lo pienso si no soy yo Vegeta en cuanto Trunks pueda lo tendrá entrenando"_ Frunció sus rasgos imaginando a su hijo entrenando bajo la gravedad aumentada. -Nose que pase en el futuro, lo que sí estoy segura es que mi hijo no puede manejar un arma-

-Exagerada, ni siquiera está cargada- Apunto hacía el techo y al presionar el gatillo su sonrisa socarrona se fue completamente, pues en el techo una bala se había incrustado después de fuerte ruido, por suerte la nave era bastante resistente -Ups me equivoque-

-¡ **LAUNCH**!-

Poco después todos en la nave llegaron corriendo a la habitación.

* * *

...

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en la Tierra Vegeta después del terrible día que había vivido se encontraba una vez más en la gran casa. Había hablado con sus compañeros Sayayin, los planes se habían dado a conocer y los 5 se preparaban para partir.

No necesitaban ser listos para saber que iban camino a su muerte, y aunque fuera algo difícil sabían que era lo correcto. Cooler había matado a toda su gente y aunque probablemente la lucha fuera completamente dispareja ellos cómo los guerreros que eran en ningún momento se acobardarían.

Ninguno dudó, ni mucho más la noticia bastó para que aceptarán algo que desde un inició sabían que iba a suceder.

…

Chichi para nada estaba feliz con lo que estaba pasando, no quería perder a su esposo y tampoco quería dejar a su hijo. Una rabia quemaba su garganta.

Flashback:

Kakaroto entró a la habitación de inmediato ella se dió cuenta que algo no estaba bien, su cara era desganada y caminaba intranquilo.

Se paro frente a ella sin siquiera saludar a el pequeño Gohan que descansaba en la pequeña cama extraña que los familiares de Bulma le habían proporcionado.

-¿Qué sucede?-

El cerro sus puños con fuerza y ella se acercó para abrazarlo no sabía por qué ni cuál era la razón simplemente lo hizo.

.

.

.

Duraron un tiempo en esa posición, el confort que ambos sentían y necesitaban en ese momento.

-...Chichi- De cierta manera no quería decirle, sabía que sufriría el mismo dolor que el en ese momento y tenía tanto sentimiento por ella que no quería verla sufrir y aunque entendía muy poco de lo que estaba seguro es que ella no podía vivir en una mentira pues eso sería más cruel. -...Cooler destruyó el planeta-

Sintió cómo los delgados brazos de su compañera se aferraban más a el, y aunque no lo demostró supo que estaba sufriendo. Ella también había perdido gente cercana.

Tal vez el tiempo se les fue o se escapó tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta, pero cuando vieron a través de la ventana ya era de noche.

Ambos acostados en la cama y ella permanecía aún en sus brazos.

-¿Que pasará ahora.. ?- Preguntó tímidamente.

Kakároto no estaba seguro de su respuesta y tal vez lo que más su alma aclamaba era venganza y sabía que no solo en el.

-Iremos a enfrentarnos a Cooler-

-¡Pero! Tú… No… Es peligroso-

-Lose, pero es necesario el debe pagar lo que nos hizo, nosotros nos enfrentamos a él, lo haré por ti, por Gohan, por todos-

-Pero yo… no quiero que vallas, no quiero que mueras-

Él sonrió, no tenía miedo, esa palabra no existía para el. También podía decir que estaba algo confiado con todo su entendimiento, después de todo Vegeta era Super Sayayin. -Te prometo que todo estará bien… Sabes que es necesario-

Chichi pensó muchas cosas en ese momento, se sentía igual de mal que su esposo, no medito sus palabras simplemente las dijo.

-Entonces yo iré… También peleare-

Kakároto no supo que responder, era verdad que Chichi no era fuerte, nunca entreno, pero eso no quitaba que pudiera pelear porqué la misma genética se lo imponía.

-Se lo que estás pensando, no quieres ponerme en riesgo, pero se que Cooler tiene un ejército Bulma me los dijo… Puedo ayudarlos con eso…-

El cerró los ojos más que nunca estaba seguro que amaba a su compañera, pero tenía miedo de perderla. Prefirió guardar silencio, solo asintió un poco con la cabeza.

Fin del Flasback

.

.

.

Ahora Chichi se encontraba frente a los demás Sayayin. Tal como había quedado el doctor Briefs había preparado una nave para su partida, ella sentía las miradas de los 5 hombres, más no se vería nerviosa.

Portaba una armadura igual a la de ellos de color rojo y la pechera blanca, cortesía de Bulma ya hace varios meses.

-Ve con tu hijo mujer- Pronunció indiferente Vegeta

-No ustedes más que nunca necesitan ayuda, y yo también quiero vengar a mi gente… No soy fuerte, pero puedo ayudarlos-

Todos los Sayayin vieron la determinación en la voz de Chichi, disimuladamente Bardock vio a su hijo menor, estaba muy serio, no se necesitaron palabras cada uno sabía que hacer… Era lo mejor.

Los padres de Bulma también observaban la escena. Bunny cargaba alegremente al pequeño Gohan. Chichi ya había hablado con ella y aunque le dolía en el alma dejar a su hijo sabía que era lo correcto por su parte la mujer mayor tomó la noticia con bastante felicidad, ella siempre pensó en tener más hijos.

Chichi se acercó al pequeño y lo beso en la frente, esa era la despedida, pero nadie quiso decir nada.

-Gracias por cuidarlo-

-Tranquila cariño estará muy bien, en cuento el pequeño Trunks regrese jugaran todo el día-

Ella solo asintió, luego volteo a ver a su esposo.

-¿Estas segura?- Pronuncio con un tono que para nada lo caracterizaba

-Si- Camino hacía el, ya la nave que se había preparado estaba lista para despegar, lo suficientemente grande y rápida para el viaje que les tomaría poco más de dos meses.

Kakaroto dio un paso al frente y en un parpadeo para Chichi el estaba detrás de ella. Basto un simple shuto uchi en la nuca para que ella cayera inconsciente. No toco el suelo gracias a los brazos de su compañero.

Kakaroto la tomó en brazos y sin decir nada la llevó a la casa, lo único que sabía era que no quería perderla. Después de dejarla en la cama sonrió, luego un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, cuando volviese a encontrarse con ella seguramente recibiría una paliza.

…

Cuando regresó ninguno dijo nada, simplemente se vieron entre ellos y con el príncipe al frente caminaron a la plataforma de la nave.

Kakároto antes de subir volteó al cielo donde vio llegar en una nave a los amigos de Bulma.

La aeronave de color amarillo aterrizó y de inmediato bajaron los alumnos de la casa tortuga y por su apariencia se notaba que no estaba ahí para pasar el día.

Vegeta los observo; los dos más bajos vestían un gi color naranja que ya había visto antes en Bulma y el de tres ojos del cual no recordó su nombre vestía uno verde, los tres tenían un símbolo bordado en el pecho del lado izquierdo.

El príncipe bajo, ¿Qué diablos hacía ellos ahí? Supo por las miradas cómplices de los dos viejos ahí que algo estaba sucediendo que el no sabía.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- Preguntó serio con una dura mirada que parecía los atravesaba.

Tenshinhan decidió que el era el que hablaría, vio al sujeto y en verdad lo odiaba, no entendía que le había visto Bulma.

-Iremos, esta lucha se convirtió en nuestra cuando el tal Cooler lastimo a Bulma-

Antes de que Vegeta dijera algo el Doctor Briefs se acercó limpiando sus lentes, para luego tomar el cigarro que sostenía en la boca.

-Yo los llamé muchacho, necesitas ayuda-

-¡No necesito débiles humanos a mi lado!-

Los tres alumnos del maestro Roshi se enojaron, con la clara ofensa.

El maestro Roshi se acercó al extraterrestre, lo observó con cuidado; era claro que estaba enojado, algo lo perturbaba. -Mis alumnos tienen razón… Tu necesitas ayuda, Bulma nos dijo que hay un muy grande ejército que acompañará la lucha… Mis alumnos están más que calificados para luchar con ellos-

-No necesito compasión-

El maestro negó con la cabeza mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa con burla -No malinterpretes mis palabras, no estamos aquí para ofrecerte ayuda, ni compasión cómo dices… En realidad, te odiamos y sentimos un gran rencor hacía a ti por lo sucedido con Bulma, sin embargo, está lucha se a convertido en algo para ambos… Cooler es un peligro y nuestro entrenamiento la razón por la cual lo hacemos es para proteger nuestro planeta, mis alumnos irán por qué es su deber y quieren hacerlo…-

Vegeta permaneció en silencio, lo que el viejo decía era cierto, el maestro de la casa tortuga siguió hablando.

-Siento que esto es precipitado, pero confiaré en las palabras de Bulma… Ella deposita su Fe en ti, no he visto tu poder, pero por lo que he escuchado eres muy fuerte… Y cómo guerrero sabes que en batalla la estrategia es clave, tu enfrentarás a Cooler y los demás detendrán a cualquier otro que interfiera-

El silencio reino en el lugar ya los demás Sayayin se habían acercado.

-Vegeta ellos tienen razón necesitamos ayuda- pronunció Kakaroto tranquilamente, tal vez más alegre de lo que la situación merecía.

-¡Cállate imbécil!- Vegeta en verdad no quería a los humanos a su lado, los consideraba un estorbo, pero en su situación era difícil para negar la ayuda.

El Doctor Briefs se acercó -Vegeta-

El príncipe le puso atención, el nunca lo había llamado por su nombre, no dijo nada por la falta de su título, ya no existía el planeta que del trono heredaba.

-Ellos subirán a la nave, después de todo es mia-

-Tsk _"Estúpido viejo"-_

-Te diré algo- Pronunció una vez más Roshi -Te has preguntado ¿Que tan fuerte es Bulma?-

-Mucho más que ustedes- Pronunció arrogante.

El maestro se rió -No puedo negarte que Bulma es fuerte, físicamente nos supera por mucho, pero… Si la has visto te debiste dar cuenta que muchas veces la ventaja de Bulma al pelear es por sus técnicas, solo te diré que… Ella a sido la peor alumna que he tenido, te daré un consejo no subestimes a los demás te pueden sorprender, ellos- Habló apuntando a los chicos -Son mejores que Bulma en técnica, serán de ayuda eso te lo puedo asegurar-

Vegeta no dijo más les dió la espalda y una vez más subió a la nave, todos entendieron que ya no había más que decir, Yamcha, Krilin y Tenshinhan subieron. Mientras los demás veían la nave despegar.

Nada estaba seguro, lo único que podían asegurar era el próximo enfrentamiento con Cooler. Y todos sabían que eso no sería nada fácil.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola**

 **Ahora entramos en la recta final de Travesía, espero les guste.**

* * *

 _Vegeta no dijo más les dió la espalda y una vez más subió a la nave, todos entendieron que ya no había más que decir, Yamcha, Krilin y Tenshinhan subieron. Mientras los demás veían la nave despegar._

 _Nada estaba seguro, lo único que podían asegurar era el próximo enfrentamiento con Cooler. Y todos sabían que eso no sería nada fácil._

* * *

Los días pasaron rápido, en ambas naves se había tomado una rutina. Bulma a solo horas de llegar a Namek hablaba por un rastreador feliz con Vegeta, claramente ella a un no sabía nada y cómo los padres de Bulma no habían mencionado nada desconocía completamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Estoy emocionada por ver a mis amigos, prometí volver y me alegra cumplir mi promesa-

Vegeta no quería tratar mal a su compañera, pero la verdad era que simplemente esas pláticas no le interesaban en lo absoluto -Voy a entrenar hablamos después-

-Si... Si entrenar, aunque Trunks está dormido estoy segura de que te extraña, dales saludos a todos de mi parte y Vegeta te am…- Cerró los ojos tratando de evitar enojarse de no gritar y despertar a su hijo pues Vegeta ya le había colgado la llamada " _Tranquila Bulma cuenta hasta diez, paciencia, paciencia_ " -Idiota- Mascullo por lo bajo, de verdad ni siquiera una llamada decente podía tener con su compañero… -Ay Kami- Pronunció con una sonrisa resignada de verdad el era único.

…

En Namekusei los habitantes No esperaban para nada la llegada de una nave, desde los eventos sucedidos con Freezer habían implementado un sistema de vigilancia por ellos mismos con la habilidad de sentir la energía de otros seres.

De inmediato cuando sintieron varias energías acercándose informaron al patriarca, pero el también ya se habían dado cuenta y sonrío porque una de esas energías era muy bien conocida por todos ahí.

No dudaron en salir a recibirlos.

...

Cuando la nave aterrizó Bulma con Trunks en brazos volteó a ver a sus amigos de las fuerzas especiales.

-Ustedes los asustan traten de no hacer nada malo- Las fuerzas especiales bufaron, ni que fueran a destruir el planeta.

Por Tarble no se preocupó mucho menos Launch que para suerte de todos mantenía su estado más pasivo.

-Listo Trunks, hoy conocerás a más amigos- Por fin cuando la nave terminó el proceso de despresurización la compuerta se abrió. Ella bajó con el pequeño tomado de su mano.

De inmediato los ojos de la peliazul se abrieron con asombro y alegría, varios Namek por no decir todos se encontraban esperando su llegada.

-¡Señorita Bulma!- Gritó una voz tan conocida para ella que la causo una sonrisa a un más feliz.

-¡Dende!- Saludo, agachándose levemente lo abrazó, poco después todos se acercaron, más atención ponían al pequeño niño peli lila que mantenía un puchero en su rostro que como una pequeña gota de la esencia de su padre el tenía carácter.

-Amigos, quiero presentarles a mi hijo, mi pequeño Trunks-

Todos se alegraron, desde hace tiempo esperaban su llegada, hablaron por un rato, los demás se presentaron.

-Es un gusto volver a verlos, de parte de mi hermano el príncipe Sayayin Vegeta y nuestro pueblo agradezco su ayuda a Bulma-

Hablo Tarble. Sólo los Namekusei que no lo conocían se alteraron en cuánto escucharon la palabra Sayayin, aunque no hicieron mucho pues era claro que Tarble no venía a atacarlos. Hicieron una corta reverencia para contestar el saludo.

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Launch, soy humana y amiga de Bulma- Saludo con una muy gran sonrisa.

-Bulma- Habló una voz mucho más seria, y la peliazul de inmediato lo reconoció y volteó a ver.

-Hola Nail-

.

.

.

Todos se dirigieron al pueblo. Bulma necesitaba hablar con el patriarca, saludarlo también.

Cuando llegaron todos entraron al recinto de paredes blancas y dentro el hombre mayor esperaba sentado con una cálida sonrisa, aunque Bulma pudo ver en sus ojos el cansancio.

-Me da gusto volver a verte pequeña… Me alegra ver que no vienes sola-

Dirigió su mirada al pequeño niño que se mantenía a un lado de su madre.

-A mi también me da gusto verlo… El es mi hijo, su nombre es Trunks…-

-Es fuerte-

-Si-

Se dió un pequeño silencio que Nail rompió. Siendo el único Namekusei en el lugar además del patriarca.

-¿Que te sucedió?-

Bulma se agachó y tomó a Trunks en brazos, para luego acercarse a Launch y entregárselo.

-Necesito hablar a solas con ellos… Por favor Ginyu- Habló Bulma viendo que el capitán estaba por reclamar.

De mala gana todos salieron y solo la peliazul y los dos extraterrestres quedaron. Ella dió un paso más cerca de ambos, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-¿Recuperaste todo lo perdido?- Pregunto con calma el patriarca.

-Si… Recupere mi planeta y mi familia, todo gracias a ustedes… Tuve a mi hijo, y usted tenía razón el me cambio, me hizo ver la realidad, evitó que llevara a cabo mi venganza-

-Me alegra escucharlo, pero siento que no estás bien-

Bulma agachó la cabeza. -Ustedes son una parte importante en mi vida y les debo mucho, hoy vengo ante ustedes para pedirles su ayuda. Creo que ya se dieron cuenta-

Ambos asintieron.

-Cómo dije cambiaron muchas cosas conmigo, la suerte por alguna razón no está a mi lado. Pasé algunas cosas para nada agradables, conocí mi origen y cuando quise empezar a resolver todos los asuntos que había dejado pendientes creo que…. creo que el destino se empeñó en cobrarme todo con creces-

Los últimos meses de su estadía con Cooler no era algo que le gustará recordar, sin embargo, sabía que debía contarles todo, los cuales escucharon con tristeza lo sucedido.

.

.

.

…

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió- Sus ojos amenazaban con derramar algunas lágrimas después de haber contado todo -Saben tal vez lo que más me pesa es que realmente todo es mi culpa, sería mejor tener a a alguien a quien culpar, pero las cosas no son así. Yo soy responsable de mi propio sufrimiento, cuando tuve la oportunidad de escapar no lo hice y yo misma causé lo que me está matando enfrentándome a Cooler, yo sola me condené-

Los Namekusei se lamentaban la situación su salvadora realmente había sufrido, el patriarca se sintió en la necesidad de darle unas reconfortantes palabras.

-Pequeña mujer yo una vez te dije y hoy te repito que la vida en ocasiones es dura y nos toca enfrentar problemas de los cuales incluso sin nosotros tener responsabilidad tenemos que enfrentarlos, lo que has vivido a un con todo el dolor confío en que lograras aprender algo-

Ella en un punto de las palabras se enojó, aunque recapacitó rápidamente el de piel verde solo la estaba aconsejando.

-Creo que es un muy alto precio para aprender algo. En ese lugar lo único que hice fue matar inocentes-

Nail también tomó palabra -Tu misma nos acabas de contar que hiciste amigos y ayudaste algunas, además tienes un claro ejemplo siguiendo tus pasos como maestra. Ese hombre que te salvó y que incluso te acompaño hasta aquí se convirtió en tu amigo. Yo pienso que sembraste esperanzas en los soldados-

Bulma no lo había pensado de esa manera.

-También perdí gente ahí-

-Pero. Nose puede salvar a todos, una sola mente, una sola idea que vaya en contra de lo establecido puede crear una revolución, yo creo que dejaste más en ese lugar de lo que tú crees-

-Nail- Hizo una pausa cerrando los ojos -Cualquier respeto si es que existió para mi en ese lugar se perdió el último día cuando me arrastraron desangrándome por toda la base y todos piensan que estoy muerta-

-Te repito que una idea, un solo dogma puede ocasionar más cambios de los que tú crees-

Ella suspiro -Me cuesta creerlo-

.

.

.

Se dió un silencio en el lugar y muy amablemente el patriarca le pidió a Bulma darle unos minutos para hablar a solar con Nail, esto la extraño, pero obviamente no dijo nada.

…

La pequeña reunión ya llevaba más de dos horas y aunque Bulma tratara de no prestarle atención simplemente no podía, de eso dependía su vida. Porunga era su salvación.

Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que realmente no ponía atención a la plática con el pequeño Dende. Luego más consciente y sintiéndose mal por casi ignorarlo después de tanto tiempo sin verlo retomo su plática con el pequeño.

-Si- Pronunció con alegría el niño -Pronto varios niños y yo comenzaremos nuestro entrenamiento como hijos de la rama dragón-

-Me alegro mucho Dende te ves muy emocionado estoy segura que lo harás muy bien-

El pequeño estaba por hablar cuando las puertas del recinto fueron abiertas una vez más dejando ver a Nail.

.

.

.

.

…

Bulma frente al patriarca esperaba nerviosa la decisión, si ellos no aceptaban prestarle las esferas jamás podría obligarlos.

-Pequeña mujer, disculpa la tardanza estábamos atendiendo varios asuntos. Puedes usar las esferas, estamos seguros que ellas te podrán ayudar, sin embargo, tu cuerpo no será inmune a lo que te afecto. Me refiero a que si vuelves a utilizar esa técnica acabará definitivamente contigo a menos claro logres controlarla-

-Gracias- Habló muy agradecida, realmente ellos le estaban dando la vida, la oportunidad de no morir, de no dejar a su hijo.

Nail dió un paso más cerca de ella -Las esferas estarán listas para utilizarse en tres días-

-Perfecto, de verdad gracias… ¿Puedo abrazarte Nail?-

-No-

Bulma ya esperaba la respuesta del extraterrestre y sin embargo antes de que contestara ya lo tenía entre sus brazos. Le tenía cariño había luchado a su lado en la batalla con Freezer

-Pequeña mujer- Hablo el patriarca -Tengo algo más que decirte-

Bulma soltó a su amigo para escuchar -¿Qué?-

-Debo advertirte que aún te falta sufrir, no te asustes, la vida no es fácil. Trata de no desviarte del camino correcto-

La peliazul se quedó callada, estaba algo asustada por las palabras.

.

.

.

...

Los tres días pasaron rápidamente Bulma aprovechó su estancia en Namek para compartir algo de tiempo con ellos.

Una estancia tranquila o por lo menos lo cotidiano tomando en cuenta que las fuerzas especiales estaban ahí.

A solo unas horas de que el dragón Porunga fuera llamado Bulma terminaba de arreglarse junto a Trunks.

No se había comunicado con Vegeta en los últimos días pues cierta parte de ella sabía que debía darle su espacio, también la siguiente vez que lo viera sería totalmente recuperaba lo que le generaba una sonrisa.

…

Al salir de la nave vio a Tarble simplemente mirando a la nada.

Bajo al pequeño Sayayin que de inmediato corrió a su tío.

-¿He? Hola Trunks-

La peliazul se acercaba más tranquila viendo algo preocupada la actitud que tenía su cuñado últimamente.

-Hola Tarble-

-Bulma, buenos días-

La peliazul le sonrió tiernamente tanto convivir con el Sayayin y siendo el de los primeros en ayudarle hace varios años en Vegetasei le tenía mucho cariño.

-Oye Tarble se que ya hablamos, pero si quieres contarme algo sabes que estoy completamente a tu disposición si ocupas ayuda o un consejo o bueno cualquier cosa que esté en mis manos con gusto lo haré-

El príncipe permaneció serio pensando en esa pena que cargaba hace días; La destrucción de su planeta.

-No es nada, es solo que me gustaría estar entrenando-

-Hey ve el lado bueno si todo sale bien pronto podré entrenar contigo y prepararnos para ir a enfrentar a Cooler-

-Si, me alegra-

Bulma no dijo nada, pero la actitud de Tarble de verdad era extraña, el "Me alegra" Para nada encajaba en su expresión gélida y algo triste, " _¿Qué te pasa Tarble"._

-¡Señorita Bulma!- El grito de Dende la obligó a voltearse. Había llegado el momento.

…

Como en la ocasión anterior todos se reunieron con júbilo a las orillas del pequeño pueblo donde juntaron las 7 esferas mágicas que al estar juntas brillaron.

Todos miraban con atención, pero más Tarble y Zalsa que entre los presentes eran los únicos que no habían presenciado tal acontecimiento.

Está vez el encargado de convocar al dragón fue Nail que se posiciono a un lado de las 7 y hablando en aquel extraño lenguaje. De un momento a otro el cielo ante la sorpresa de los que no conocían el poder de las esferas paso a tornarse de negro, rayos y relámpagos se oyeron y ante la sorpresa y mirada de todos Porunga el dragón verde hacía su aparición en ese lugar.

Nail volteó a ver a Bulma y ella le regreso la sonrisa.

El deseo fue pronunciado y aunque ninguno se dió cuenta e incluso Bulma no sintió nada, su cuerpo había sido restablecido y su capacidad para generar y utilizar ki había sido regenerada.

-¿Pedirás otra cosa?-

-No- Bulma negó -Es suficiente-

Señorita Bulma aproveche que Porunga a sido llamado pida otra cosa.

-Pero… No se que pedir-

Por el gran y ruidoso gruñido de parte del verde dragón la peliazul empezó a pensar que más pedir.

-Hay algo, pero es un capricho realmente no vale la pena-

-Pequeña mujer- Habló el patriarca -Cualquier persona merece cumplir un capricho-

Ahora Bulma se sentía cómo una niña en una juguetería y cómo bien había dicho era un capricho, pero si le estaban dando la oportunidad ¿Por qué no? Se acercó a Nail y susurró su deseo al oído.

El Namekusei no expresó nada simplemente repitió el deseo y el dragón desapareció, pero no sin antes que en las manos de Bulma apareciera una espada de hoja plateada con filo extraordinario.

En la acanaladura se grababan unos signos que ella no reconoció, pero supo significaban algo importante, la empuñadura se cernía en un hermoso tallado y de adorno en el centro de la guarda una bonita piedra azul se posicionaba en un bello corte que asemejaba una flor.

...

Todo volvió a la normalidad, el cielo se aclaró y las esferas salieron volando del lugar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Ginyu -¿Ya tienes poderes?-

-Amm pues yo, no se es extraño no me siento diferente… ¡ **Ey**!- Gritó esquivando un golpe de Zalsa que sin avisar se había lanzado hacia ella.

-Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo, prepárate yo no te tengo compasión-

Todos se alejaron dejando a una Bulma molesta por la osadía de su antes alumno. Entonces una pequeña y idea cruzó por la cabeza de la pelíazul, tomó su nueva espada y enterró la punta en el piso.

Vio con determinación como el de piel azul se acercaba a toda velocidad, ella simplemente sonrió llevó sus manos a la frente y gritó - **Taoiken** -

-¡Si!- Salto Bulma dándose cuenta que realmente había podido realizar sus técnicas, era cómo si todo nunca hubiera pasado, mientras veía a Zalsa maldecir y retorcerse por olvidar tan fastidiosa técnica.

Y entonces pensó que Bulma realmente quería dejarlo ciego.

Launch llegó a un lado de Zalsa ayudándolo mientras los demás se acercaban a Bulma.

Ginyu fue el primero en hablar -¿Y que pediste con el otro deseo?-

-No es obvio- Señaló la espada ligeramente enterrada en el suelo azul.

-¡Desperdiciaste un deseo en esto! Un pedazo de metal con filo-

La mirada de Bulma se oscureció ¿Que acaso nadie conocía el verdadero concepto de una espada?.

-Mira que desperdicio de deseo- Habló Guldo.

-Definitivamente- Habló Jeice.

-¡Ya! Dejen de criticar- Volteó a ver a sus amigos Namekusei -Muchas gracias-

Los namekusei reverenciaron ligeramente.

-Yo no tengo palabras para describir cómo me siento, ustedes son una parte importante para mí y hoy vuelvo a estar en deuda con ustedes, agradezco su hospitalidad y de todo corazón gracias- Ella también reverencio ligeramente.

-¿Ya se va señorita Bulma?-

La peliazul se agachó -Si pequeño esta vez prometo volver más pronto, me gustaría quedarme, pero en este momento hay asuntos muy importantes que atender-

-Está bien- Pronunció resignado el pequeño.

Bulma acarició ligeramente su cabeza -Oye todo estará bien, pon mucho empeño en tus nuevas tareas, confío en que lo lograrás Dende-

-¡Si lo haré!-

Bulma dirigió su mirada a el patriarca -Gracias, se que es rápido, pero usted entiende por qué debo retirarme-

-Lo entendemos, y pequeña mujer no olvides que sin importar que pase nunca te des por vencida, la última vez dejaste que tú corazón pasará a teñirse de negro por el odio. Como te dije el camino es largo y aún falta mucho, tienes que ser fuerte-

A Bulma para nada le gustaban las palabras, seguir sufriendo realmente estaba muy lejos de lo que quería.

-Dare lo mejor de mi, hoy y siempre lo prometo-

Todos procedieron a despedirse y regresaron a la nave, solo Nail y Dende los acompañaron.

…

Bulma cargaba con Trunks, mientras buscaba algo el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Gracias Nail-

-Ofrezco mi ayuda para pelear a tu lado-

Ella sonrió -Estoy agradecida por tu ayuda, se que tienes responsabilidades aquí, tu proteges a tus hermanos… Pero si estás dispuesto yo puedo venir por ti antes de la batalla-

-Estoy dispuesto- Él era frío y directo.

-Nose en cuánto tiempo, pero estoy segura que te prepararas-

El Namek asintió. Entonces cuando todos se disponían a subir a la nave Bulma los detuvo.

-Esperen no nos iremos en la nave-

Tarble y todos se extrañaron más cuando la vieron encapsular la gran nave.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó Launch.

Ella extendió frente a ellos el botón azul que los Yadorat le habían dado. Y Tarble que lo reconoció bien entró en pánico.

Pocos segundos después el Yadorat Zerya hizo su aparición.

-Señorita Bulma-

-Zerya si no es mucha molestia podrías llevarnos a la Tierra-

-Por supuesto, solo indíqueme a la persona a la cual quiere llegar en su planeta-

-El príncipe de los Sayayin Vegeta-

El Yadorat asintió y extendió sus manos para tomar al grupo. Tarble se adelanto antes de que la mano de su cuñada tomara la de el extraterrestre.

-Bulma es mejor que lleguemos con alguien más piénsalo Vegeta puede estar en la cámara de gravedad-

Ella se extrañó no por el cuestionamiento si no por la actitud de su cuñado.

-No Tarble en la Tierra apenas faltan unas horas para que amanezca el debe estar dormido-

El príncipe se empezó a ponerse más nervioso -Bueno esa es otra razón para no ir con él, se enojará, vayamos en la nave-

-Tarble no voy a viajar otros dos meses más para llegar a la Tierra-

-Si Sayayin nadie quiere viajar más tiempo en esa nave- Habló Burter.

Bulma una vez más intentó tomar la mano de Zerya sin embargo una vez más Tarble la detuvo, jalándola ligeramente.

-¡¿Que diablos te pasa?!- Alzó la voz Bulma, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Las fuerzas especiales se enojaron por el comportamiento del príncipe con su protegida.

-Bulma es mejor ir en la nave-

-Claro que no-

-Entonces piensa en alguien más, tu padre o tu madre, Vegeta no estará feliz de que todos aparezcamos en su cuarto-

-El entenderá-

-Bulma, hazme caso subamos a la maldita nave- La volvió a jalar esta vez un poco brusco.

 **-Oye niñato que traes-** Grito Ginyu -No entiendes que llegaremos a la Tierra mucho más pronto-

Tarble no estaba seguro que hacer, no podía detener a Bulma solo, mucho menos con los ex soldados de Freezer de su lado.

-¿Que te pasa Tarble?- Preguntó sería Bulma -Si tienes algo que decirme solo dilo-

El Sayayin cerró los puños y todos lo notaron -Solo hazme caso subamos a la nave-

-¿Que está pasando?-

-Bulma subamos a la nave-

-No- Está vez evitó el agarre de Tarble y sin darle oportunidad al príncipe fue ella quien tomó su muñeca con fuerza y rápidamente todos se agarraron de las manos y Zerya localizó el ki del Sayayin.

* * *

...

Vegeta se encontraba junto a todos en la nave planeando una estrategia para aterrizar en el planeta de Cooler, a solo unos días de su llegada debían prepararse muy bien.

-Yo me encargaré de Cooler, ustedes de todo su ejército, esto será inmediata…-

No termino de hablar cuando frente a él apareció el curioso grupo. Su mirada se frunció más al ver al Yadorat. Había olvidado por completo que su mujer recibía ayuda de ellos, maldijo su error, sin embargo, ya era muy tarde.

Miro enojado a su hermano, mientras sentía la mirada de su mujer seguramente preguntándose qué pasaba.

La peliazul se acercó a su compañero, viendo que ese lugar no era su cuarto, ¡Espera ni siquiera era la Tierra! Extrañada miró que no estaban solos.

 _"_ _¿Kakaroto, Bardock, ¡Tenshinhan, Krillin, Yamcha!? ¿Que está pasando?"_ Al no sentir ningún otro ki se dió cuenta que verdaderamente no estaban en la Tierra.

-¿Que está pasando?- Preguntó a Vegeta mientras dejaba a Trunks en el piso, que corrió a su padre, sin embargo el no le presto ninguna atención solo miraba a su mujer. -¿Vegeta?-

-Nada de tu incumbencia Bulma haznos un favor a todos y regresa a la Tierra-

Ella seguía extrañada ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? -¿Que por qué? ¡Espera! ¡A la Tierra! Está en una de las naves de papá ¿A dónde van?-

.

.

.

El silencio rodeó el lugar de paredes metálicas solo el sonido de los motores se percibía.

-Vamos por Cooler-

Bulma se quedó estática entendiendo la información. ¿Por que ir por Cooler ya? ¿Que había sucedido? Volteó a ver a Tarble entendiendo vagamente que cualquier cosa que estuviera sucediendo tenía que ver que el quisiera impedir que se teletransportarse a Vegeta.

-No entiendo- Volteó a ver a sus amigos, a los demás Sayayin pero ninguno habló.

Y aunque cierta parte del príncipe se cuestionara sus acciones, su mente más empeñada en enfrentarse a Cooler lo cegó.

-Porqué vamos a matarlo-

-Lose, pero ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Porque sin mi?- Extendió sus manos en un ligero movimiento que expresaba sus palabras.

-No tienes poderes, no te necesitamos aquí, vete-

Bulma sintió un vacío en el estómago, ese mal presentimiento se hacía cada vez más grande -Ya recuperé mis poderes- Pronunció a un con una sonrisa -Aunque es muy pronto para pelear, Cooler sigue superándonos- Pronunció lo último en un tono más bajo.

-Bulma- Vegeta se acercó a ella - **No pelearas esa lucha es exclusivamente mía hazme caso de una maldita vez en tu vida y regresa a la Tierra** -

Bulma ya no sonreía la mente empezaba a jugarle malas pasadas imaginando muchas cosas.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Preguntó aún con más seriedad. -¿Vegeta? ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Por qué están aquí?- Preguntó hacía Tenshinhan y los demás. Su desesperación aumentó ante la ausencia de las palabras. -¡Habla!-

Vegeta la miró serio, cerró los ojos unos segundos y hablo -Vegetasei fue destruido todos murieron-

.

.

.

Bulma contrajo sus manos a la altura de su corazón con una mirada perdida y la boca ligeramente abierta. No había palabras para describir cómo se sentía. Memorias del rey, de los amigos que había hecho, de sus compañeros de batalla, todo de un golpe la rompió.

Sintió una pequeña lágrima caer de sus ojos, seguía sin hablar y el vacío creció. Fue que recordó las palabras del patriarca "Me temo que aún te faltan cosas que enfrentar" Sin decir nada salió corriendo de la habitación, conocía la nave era igual a la que había viajado. Estando en el tercer nivel bajaría al segundo a resolver una duda.

Corrió directo al panel de control donde vio con tristeza las coordenadas en las que se encontraban, todos la habían seguido. Curiosamente Vegeta cargaba a Trunks pero en cuanto llegaron a la habitación lo bajo.

Bulma estaba recargada tratando de contener el dolor que sentía. Reguló su respiración y se quitó el pelo del rostro.

-Por la localización- Todos notaron su enojo -Llevan más de dos meses de viaje, ¡Dos meses! **¡Dos estúpidos meses y no me dijeron nada!-**

Vegeta dio un paso cerca de ella -Ya te lo dije no es algo que te incumba-

Bulma agachó la cabeza a un con los puños cerrados -Maldito- Cerraba la mandíbula con fuerza -Ellos también eran mi pueblo-

-Tu no eres Sayayin-

Bulma sentía cada palabra clavársele en el cuerpo -No Vegeta no soy Sayayin, pero yo tenía una responsabilidad con ellos, y falle, también quiero pelear-

 **-¡No! Mujer-**

Bulma rápidamente dirigió su mirada a el cuándo escucho aquel sinónimo tomando lugar por su nombre y recordó aquel mal momento que la había marcado al final de la batalla de Freezer.

-No te atrevas Vegeta, no otra vez, esta vez no me vas a alejar, veo tus intenciones. Hemos pasado por mucho para que sucede de nuevo-

-No interesa, no es tu pelea, regresaras a la Tierra, aunque no quieras-

-No Vegeta esta vez no me dejaré influenciar por ti, tu no tienes idea del poder de Cooler no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlos, necesitas ayuda… Déjame pelear-

 **-¡Silencio! Para qué diablos quieres ir, para echar a perder todo, solo eres un estorbo, puedes ser fuerte pero no sabes pelear, solo eres una impulsiva que sabe dar golpes o dejarse atravesar por su propia espada-**

-Vegeta- Grito Kakaroto tratando de detenerlo, pero él siguió hablando.

- **Quieres más ejemplos de lo incompetente que eres, nunca me diste un verdadero entrenamiento solo un estorbo, Freezer llegó a su segunda forma por tu culpa, porqué con tu estúpido movimiento te atravesó con la espada, y todos sabemos que si yo me hubiera enfrentado a él en su forma base no hubiera pasado todo lo sucedido…-**

Bulma permanecía estoica con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-Vegeta- Habló Bardock detrás del -¡Es suficiente!-

Pero una vez más ignoró todo - **Tu dices que ir a enfrentar a Cooler es un error y sin embargo tu eres la que se paro frente a él diciéndole que eras más fuerte que el y lo enfrentas estando herida. Más idiota a un lo vuelves a enfrentar usando una técnica que sabes que te puede matar y sin embargo cómo estúpida te paraste frente a él creyéndote la valiente ¿Y que pasó Bulma? Terminaste humillada y torturada y si no fuera por qué te ayudaron seguirías condenada o muerta-**

 **-¡Oye idiota te estás pasando!-** Grito Ginyu completamente enojado por ver a Bulma ya llorando, Trunks estaba asustado y había llegado hasta su mamá abrazándose de su pierna.

Bulma seguía igual sin moverse. Ni siquiera parpadeaba solo las lágrimas escurrían.

Vegeta se acercó a ella y la rodeo hasta quedar a su espalda -Dime que es más humillante que tu propio maestro diga que tu eres su peor alumna-

Todos notaron el luego temblor en las manos de la peliazul.

Nadie dijo nada y solo unos percibieron lo que Vegeta se disponía a hacer. Rápidamente extendió su mano y fijo el golpe preciso en el cuello de su compañera.

…

El golpe nunca logró su objetivo no porque Bulma lo detuvo girando ligeramente.

Ahora ambos se veían. -Launch por favor toma a Trunks-

La rubia que hasta el momento se había aguantado la ganas de lanzarse sobre el hombre que estaba insultado a su amiga, se acercó y tomó al pequeño que pataleo y grito intentando regresar con sus padres sin saber que estaba pasando.

Bulma y Vegeta se veían. Ella seguía intentando calmarse, se sentía terrible.

-Esta vez no va a funcionar Vegeta… Puede que todo lo que dices sea verdad, no estoy a tu nivel y eso me queda muy claro y si, todo lo demás es cierto… Y se que si me dices todo esto es por qué quieres alejarme de ti otra vez ¡Cómo el maldito cobarde que eres! pero está vez no… Está ve…-

Bulma no termino de hablar cuando sus reflejos la obligaron a detener otro intento de ataque esta vez por parte de Bardock que detuvo con su brazo izquierdo y mucha dificultad.

-Solo se están condenando, también es mi pelea- se alejó de ambos. Bulma sintió a las fuerzas especiales detrás de ella, pero no le tomó importancia creyendo que la estaban apoyando.

-Tu Vegeta te va…- Bulma está vez cayó completamente noqueada, el responsable Ginyu que sabiendo que Bulma no haría nada se había acercado a ella golpeándola en el cuello.

Vegeta sostuvo a su mujer antes de que cayera al piso, la cargo y miró al grupo de extraterrestres

-Esto es por ella idiota, no por ti, nosotros tampoco queremos que sufra y algo nos dice que está no es la mejor decisión, pero lo hecho, hecho, nosotros también pelearemos pero jamás por vengar a tu patética raza. Hablo el capitán.

.

.

.

El príncipe no dijo nada simplemente sin mirarla la entrego en los brazos de Bardock.

-Tu irás con ella-

El Sayayin no dijo nada, pues, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con la decisión no podía contradecir a su líder.

-No me interesa si se quedan o no- Busco en el bolsillo del pantalón de su compañera encontrando el botón con el que llamaba al Yadorat que asustado había presenciado todo.

Y sin mayor esfuerzo lo destruyó en su mano. -La llevarás a la Tierra y nunca volverás- Habló hacía el Yadorat -Si intentas ayudarla a llegar a cualquier lugar fuera de la Tierra iré a tu planeta y lo haré polvo entendido-

El extraterrestre aterrado solo logro asentir. Se dirigió a su hermano -Ya sabes que hacer Tarble-

El príncipe menor no dijo nada, solo vio a su hermano.

-Humanos es el momento de que se arrepientan y se marchen de aquí-

Tenshinhan vio directo al príncipe y aunque no había hablado con sus compañeros habló -No hay marcha atrás, pero lo que le estás haciendo a Bulma lo pagarás muy caro-

-Lose- Contesto sin verlos ya caminando a la rubia que cargaba a su hijo. El no era afectivo y jamás lo seria.

Con dolor viendo a su heredero supo que probablemente era la última vez que lo vería, solo atino a tocar ligeramente su cabeza.

-Cuida a tu madre Trunks-

El bebé no balbuceo, no se movió, nada, era como si supiera que era un momento difícil para todos.

-Lárguense-

Bardock miro a sus hijos mientras se acercaba al Yadorat con la desmayada peliazul en sus brazos, no dijo nada, pero con la simple mirada transmitió una dura despedida y el anhelo de una batalla ganada.

…

-Hagan algo- Grito Launch hacía sus amigos -No pueden hacerle esto-

-¡Cállate Launch!- Grito Tenshinhan sorprendiéndola -Vete-

La rubia ya no dijo más. Masculló mil insultos y con Trunks en brazos se acercó a Tarble entregándoselo en brazos. Curiosa camino hasta toparse con Zalsa el cual hasta el momento no había dicho nada.

Esa mujer siempre lo tomaba por sorpresa y quedó claro cuando ella lo tomó de la armadura y jalo obligándolo a agacharse ligeramente para quedar a la altura de ella.

-Tu también vas a ir verdad idiota-

-Si-

La vio fruncir el ceño y gruñir ligeramente, ella le daba miedo no tanto cómo Bulma, pero muy cerca, quedó estoico cuando sintió sus labios junto a los suyos, jamás había estado en una situación parecida, y solo reaccionó cuando sintió una vez más el frío de sus labios y ella lo había soltado.

-Más te vale que vuelvas imbécil o yo misma te traeré del infierno para volver a matarte-

Zalsa estoico se quedó mudo, solo vio cómo ella se acercaba al Yadorat y ya sin que nadie dijera nada desaparecieron.

Vegeta no vio cuando ellos se fueron para ese momento ya prestaba más atención al mando de control, aunque todos sabían que fingía indiferencia.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Bulma abrió los ojos pesadamente viendo el color azul pastel del techo de su habitación, parpadeo confundida y al querer pararse sintió un dolor en el cuello y todos los eventos sucedidos la golpearon duramente.

Se levantó de golpe encontrándose con la sonrisa de sus padres.

-Querida que bueno que despertaste-

La peliazul ignoro las palabras de su madre estática en el lugar.

-¿Bulma?- Preguntó el doctor Briefs.

La peliazul detecto solo el Ki de Bardock y de Tarble cerca y fue que confirmo todo.

Miro a sus padres -Papá soy un desastre-

ambos adultos se acercaron a su hija, que sin importar su edad seguiría siendo su bebé, cada uno se acostó a su lado.

-Bulma cariño, el señor Bardock nos contó lo que pasó. Todo estará bien ellos volverán- Habló Bunny acariciando la mejilla de su hija.

-Bulma- Habló el Doctor Briefs siguiendo su tic de acomodarse los lentes -No dejes que esto te haga caer-

Bulma se recargo en el pecho de su padre, no quería llorar, no quería y sin embargo no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas.

-Papá, toda la gente quiere ser como yo, todos en este planeta me admiran, pero si yo fuera ellos no dudaría en tomar otro modelo a seguir, soy una tonta que no hace nada bien. Vegeta tiene razón-

Pronunció con mucho sentimiento sintiendo su garganta desgarrarse mientras evitaba llorar.

El doctor acarició la espalda de su hija intentando calmarla -Hija tú eres única y se que has pasado por mucho, pero no dejes que esto te doblegue, tienes muchos talentos, estamos orgullosos de ti-

-¿Talentos?- Pronunció con ironía -Aunque fuera verdad no se usarlos-

Bunny siguió acariciando la cabeza de su hija -Cariño si todos supieran cómo utilizar sus talentos. El mundo sería perfecto, hay que cometer errores para aprender-

La plática siguió por varias horas, horas en las cuales Bulma reflexionó mucho sin embargo no le valió de nada pues seguía completamente enojada y distraída de lo que verdaderamente era importante. Nadie la entendía.

Tarble junto a Bardock por la tarde en el jardín pasaban el tiempo realmente sin hacer nada. El príncipe miraba el artificial lago de la mansión y Bardock se recargaba en el tronco de un árbol a metros de ahí.

Escucharon cómo la puerta trasera de la casa se abría. Bulma salió completamente desganada, se notaba en su caminar y su ropa un pants, descalza y una blusa con extraños dibujos. Realmente lo primero en su cajón.

No quería ver a ninguno, pero para llegar al edificio B de la corporación tenía que atravesar el jardín. Camino ignorándolos por completo.

Pero Tarble se sentía culpable por todo lo sucedido y en cuanto vio a su cuñada corrió a ella.

-Bulma necesito hablar contigo-

Ella no contestó lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

-Bulma por favor debes entender- El se paró frente a ella, pudo percibir el fuerte olor de aquella cosa que fumaba con regularidad.

-Quítate Tarble-

-No Bulma necesito hablar contigo-

La peliazul no aguanto más, no quería hacerlo y sin embargo las cosas jugaron en su contra -¡Aléjate de mi mentiroso! Hablé contigo, pensé que podía confiar en ti, y callaste tanto tiempo todo, **¡Tu sabías que Vegeta se había ido! ¡Lo sabías y te quedaste callado! ¡Te odio!-**

Tarble se sintió terrible por las palabras de su cuñada y vio con dolor cómo el ser dulce que alguna vez conoció se perdió, luego vio cómo ella dirigía su puño ante el, podía esquivarlo y sin embargo no lo hizo, recibió de lleno el golpe en el rostro logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y callera.

Bulma estaba dispuesta a lanzarse a golpearlo, pero Bardock ya estaba detrás de ella sosteniéndola.

- **Cálmate-**

 **-Suéltame-**

Tarble se levantó limpiándose la sangre que salía de su nariz. Vio a Bulma forcejear con el consejero.

Cuando logró soltarse la vio dispuesta a volver a atacarlo, una vez más no se movió, sintió que lo merecía y ella aprovecho el momento.

Pero aún habiendo algo en ella que se lo impedía se detuvo solo a milímetros de su pecho. Enojada regreso a la casa donde rápidamente entró a su cuarto se cambió y salió volando.

.

.

.

…

Habían pasado dos días y ni rastro de Bulma, ambos Sayayin están preocupados y aunque preguntaban por ella a los padres, estos completamente despreocupados esquivaban las preguntas.

-No te preocupes ella está bien, sabe cuidarse, solo necesita tiempo con ella misma-

Eso fue lo último que le dijo la mujer rubia

...

Bardock también había tenido conflictos con su nuera. Ella lo había ignorado por completo e incluso la mayor parte del día ella permanecía encerrada en su habitación. No había visto a su nieto. Ya de madrugada junto a Tarble daban un pequeño entrenamiento nocturno en la sala que habían dispuesto en la casa para ellos.

…

Y cómo si con la mente llamara a su hija está cruzó el pasillo sin prestarles atención. Regreso con la misma ropa con la que la vio irse y sin embargo cargaba una maleta que mal cerrada dejaba ver una tela anaranjada.

Ambos Sayayin se vieron y la siguieron.

-No quiero hablar con ustedes- Seguía caminado dispuesta a ir a su habitación.

Los buenos sentidos Sayayin podían percibir el fuerte olor a alcohol y el dulce perfume que siempre la había caracterizado.

-Apestas a alcohol-

Para este punto ya estaban en la cocina donde la peliazul se disponía a preparar algo de cenar.

-Asi matas tus problemas, patético- Habló Bardock intentando ser la voz de la razón.

-¿Bulma?- Habló Tarble más tranquilo que el mayor.

Ella se sentó esperando que la comida que su mamá había preparado en la tarde terminará su tiempo en el microondas.

-Primero… Lo que tome se llama Sake y no, no estoy ebria, tampoco mató mis problemas en alcohol solo quería relajarme y por último guárdate tus consejos Bardock no eres nadie para eso-

-Soy tu padre- Pronunció enojado.

La peliazul tomó el plato del microondas sentándose a comer.

-Oye Bulma por favor deja esto aún lado, estamos preocupados por ti- Tarble se sentó frente a ella.

…

-Ustedes están tan tranquilos cuando todos están a días de llegar al planeta de Cooler. Confío en Vegeta y en los demás, pero esa base está llena de soldados y ese maldito no es fácil de matar. Siento un hueco en el corazón por todo lo que Vegeta me dijo. Otra vez me siento dejada, abandonada-

.

.

.

Tarble quería darle ánimos a su cuñada sin saber que con sus palabras que eran sinceras abriría más la herida que ya tenía.

-Oye Bulma, pero tienes esas esferas y si las cosas salen mal pues…-

El silencio de la habitación se volvió abrumante, más cuando ella agachó la cabeza y su puño golpeó la mesa ocasionado después el sonido del vaso de vidrio estrellándose en el suelo.

-No hables de algo que no sabes- Al levantarse ya sin nada de hambre. Bardock cómo siempre observador identificó algo malo en ella al hablar de las famosas esferas.

-¿Qué pasa con esas esferas?-

Bulma no quería hablar de ello, pero sin soltarse del agarre del Sayayin, lo encaro a los ojos.

-Aprendí a la mala que no puedes dejar todo a la esperanza de un deseo…- Ella empezó a desesperarse y logro soltarse, movió sus manos a la cabeza, para luego cruzarse de brazos.

-Podemos revivir a todos los Sayayin… Podemos hacer eso, si, si las cosas salen mal podemos revivirlos, pero…-

Cuando lo Sayayin escucharon el pero y la actitud descolocada y algo desesperada de la peliazul supieron que ese pero no era bueno.

Bulma se volvió a sentar y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos sin evitar ahora que las lágrimas salieran.

-Las esferas no son todo poderosas, no, tienen limitaciones y una de esas malditas limitaciones es que el Dragón jamás podrá interceder en seres que superen su poder… ¡Su poder! ¡Entienden lo que eso significa maldita sea!-

Ninguno dijo nada y Bulma enojada volvió a golpear la mesa.

-Diganme que lógica encuentran en que los Namekusei no usaran las esferas en contra de Freezer-

Tarble a un cruzado de brazos miraba fijamente a su cuñada -Supongo que Freezer era más fuerte-

-¡Si! ¿Y quién venció a Freezer!-

Bardock bufo entendiendo todo, y Tarble quedó estoico.

Bulma limpio las lágrimas en sus ojos, trato de regular su respiración -Podemos hacer todo ¡Todo! Pero si Vegeta muere, si el muere no hay nueva oportunidad ni el ni los humanos porqué otra maldita condición es que no pueden revivir a alguien dos veces- Ella ya estaba llorando realmente llorando.

-Bulma nosotros no-

- **Ya basta… Déjeme en paz, que no entiendes que quiero estar sola, no los quiero cerca. Sólo son unos cobardes que no son capaces de enfrentar sus problemas, ustedes están aquí en la tranquilidad mientras los pocos que quedan irán a lo que considero es un suicidio-.**

Bardock era alguien paciente pero que lo llamarán cobarde fue el punto culmine para arrastrar a Bulma literal hasta el patio donde sin descaro ni anticipación la golpeo en el estómago.

Ella cayó de rodillas aguantando el dolor.

 **-Tu crees que estoy aquí por gusto. ¡Crees que prefiero estar aquí cuidándote a ti! En vez de estar con mis verdaderos hijos peleando y defendiendo el nombre de mi pueblo. Pues no, si por mí fuera estaría ahí y no perdiendo el tiempo aquí contigo y tus estúpidos sentimientos y familia… Pero mi deber es seguir órdenes y estoy atado a ti y a tu maldito hijo, no permitiré que me digas cobarde** \- Badock de inmediato se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero ya era muy tarde.

La peliazul se levantó y viendo a su padre y detrás Tarble.

 **-Son unos cobardes-** Miro a Bardock **-Ustedes no entienden lo que es un verdadero sacrificio. Chichi estaba dispuesta a pelear a su lado, ¡Estaba dispuesta a dejar a su hijo para ayudarlos! Y la dejaron aquí desmayada igual que yo. ¡Son unos cínicos si no quieren estar aquí no me interesa lárguense! Quieren seguir órdenes pues yo les ordenó que se larguen de mi vista-** Grito enfurecida. -Bardock si vuelves a insultar a mi hijo voy a olvidar todo el respeto que te tengo y te matare, créeme que algo aprendí en la base de Cooler- Y consiente de no decir más cosas horribles o hacer algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir voló al balcón de su cuarto, un minuto después salió volando al sur.

.

.

.

.

.

Bardock estaba arrepentido de su comportamiento con Bulma. Ya habían pasado otros tres días y una vez más ni rastro de ella. Como siempre pendiente de todo vio a los despreocupados padres de su hija postiza salir felices con unas maletas junto a sus dos nietos. Si sus dos nietos y Chichi no iban con ellos lo que le pareció más extraño aún. Pero no estaba en posición de reclamar por ello.

…

Su nuera igual sin dirigirle la palabra vagaba por la gran casa. A medio día junto a Tarble entrenaban fuera de la casa que ya los tenía bastante abrumados.

El sonido de alguien llegando captó su atención, vieron curiosamente a la peliazul bajar en medio del patio cargando con su espada en la espalda, un extraño bolso algo mojado y una mirada seria e incluso cansada.

Pero más atención fue que su pelo estaba ligeramente húmedo y sin embargo estaba mas largo que la ultima vez que la habían visto. Curioso detalle tomando en cuenta que en tres días el pelo había crecido por lo menos 10 centímetros. Tenia un extraño olor a sal y cigarro. El pantalón corto dejaba ver una cicatriz de al menos 8 centímetros en su pierna derecha debajo de la rodilla que Bardock podía jurar antes no estaba.

-¿Dónde estuviste?- Pregunto Tarble

Permaneció seria y de uno de los balcones del tercer piso de la casa salto Chichi posicionándose detrás de Bulma. Ella sin dejar de verlos lanzo la bolsa hacia atrás y ella la atrapo.

-Tengo una propuesta para ustedes-

Ambos Sayayin se vieron. Bardock entrecerró su mirada al ver a su nueva vestida con la armadura típica Sayayin.

-Pueden aceptar pacíficamente o no-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto intrigado el mayor

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vegeta despertaba en la fría habitación de la nave, estiro sus músculos con un fuerte chasqueo de su cuello. Escucho un extraño ruido de la nave, eran los motores lo que lo extraño mas cuando el habiendo pasado una gran parte de su vida viajando en cientos de naves, reconoció el sonido de los motores bajando la velocidad.

Extrañado se levanto y bajo rápidamente al segundo nivel para verificar cual era la razón pues posibilidades muchas y la que más lo fastidiaba era una avería. Al acercarse al panel de control se encontró que este marcaba el aterrizaje en menos de 40 minutos.

¿Qué maldita sea significa esto? No lo entendía, la base de Cooler estaba a un a 5 días de distancia y el planeta por las coordenadas no era el correcto. Al intentar cambiar el rumbo que estaba tomando el navío se encontró con el bloqueo total de los controles, nada de lo que hacia funcionaba y lo único que a su mente llego fue que los descubrieran y que de una u otra forma la nave hubiera sido manipulada desde el exterior obligándola a aterrizar.

Sus gritos despertaron a todos y en menos de 10 minutos todos ya estaba reunidos sin entender igual que Vegeta que diablos estaba pasando con la nave.

Zalsa se acerco al panel y cruzándose de brazos marco en su rostro la sorpresa nada agradable del lugar donde estaban por aterrizar.

-Canfia es el ultimo planeta que Bulma y yo purgamos, en este lugar se construiría una base de rango B para vigilancia de todo este sistema solar. Por el tiempo transcurrido ya debe estar terminada y en funcionamiento.

-Entonces ellos nos detectaron- Hablo Krillin

-Estúpidos problemas- Bufo Raditz.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos?- Pregunto Kakaroto.

-Hmp, prepararse, algo me dice que no nos recibirán muy bien- Hablo Vegeta y todos entendieron que el momento de la lucha había llegado mucho antes.

.

.

.

.

.

…

La nave con el logo de Corporación Capsula aterrizo en curioso planeta que de varias estrellas ejercían su trabajo como pequeños soles de colores en tenues amarillos, azules y verdes. Aterrizaron en medio de un campo deshabitado. El planeta había sido limpiado y donde antes alguna vez existió un gran plantío ahora era solo árida tierra.

Dentro de la nave todos se preparaban para salir directamente a atacar, simplemente esperaban que la compuerta se abriera. Ni Vegeta ni Kakaroto o los humanos sentían algún ki cerca. El planeta si estaba habitado, pero por lo menos varios cientos de kilómetros a la redonda de donde estabab no había nadie.

Por fin la nave terminando su proceso de adaptación se dispuso automáticamente a abrir la gran compuerta que desde lo alto bajo creando una plataforma para bajar del navío. Podían esperar miles de cosas, cualquier cosa, rayos dispararles, golpes, soldados, explosiones. Todo.

No lo que sus ojos vieron, pues a solo unos 5 menos de la donde había aterrizado la nave no había otra persona que la misma Bulma fumando lo que en los últimos meses se había vuelto su vicio; un cigarro, demasiado extraño. Incluso su apariencia pues como Bardock había notado con anterioridad los mas observadores del grupo vieron el ligero cambio en su cabello y la venda en la pierna, ninguno noto la cicatriz.

También su ropa, pues parecía que solo había abierto el armario y tomado lo primero que había logrando una extraña mescla de ropa, sin saber que estaban en lo correcto pues ella vestía un short negro de licra, una larga blusa gris que parecía mas vestido que se ceñía a su cintura por una cinta roja, botas altas cafés y guates del mismo color

Chichi sentada en una piedra un metro más alejada dándoles la espalda, y para volver las cosas aun mas extrañas Bardock y Tarble se encontraban tirados completamente noqueados.

La mirada azul compitió con los oscuros ojos de Vegeta. Ella solo tomo un poco mas del cigarro y lo tiro al suelo, desenfundando la espada. todos detrás de Vegeta se movieron a un lado pues por la mirada enojada que cargaba Bulma sabían que nada bueno ocurriría. Preferían salvar su vida y luego si había oportunidad preguntar que estaba pasando.

* * *

Espero que tengan un bonito Feliz dia del amor y la amistad, tal ves no es el mejor capitulo para el dia, pero solo hoy tuve tiempo de publicar.

Como dije al inicio estamos en la recta final con esta historia, es el momento de cerrar también este camino. Calculo quedan unos tres capítulos. (Tampoco quiero terminar esta historia)

También se que probamente este capitulo no explico mucho sin embargo cualquier espacio de tiempo se explicara en el siguiente. No me gusta hacer sufrir a la peliazul y se que en este capítulo varios personajes sacaron lo peor de si. Bardock y Vegeta me dolieron pero en fin a si son las cosas.

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, los quiero y les mando un fuerte abrazo.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola como están… Es pero que muy bien, aquí dejo este capitulo para ustedes, espero lo disfruten.**

 **Nota: Parte de este capitulo esta contado desde la perspectiva de Bulma.**

* * *

 _La mirada azul compitió con los oscuros ojos de Vegeta. Ella solo tomo un poco más del cigarro y lo tiro al suelo, desenfundando la espada. todos detrás de Vegeta se movieron a un lado pues por la mirada enojada que cargaba Bulma sabían que nada bueno ocurriría. Preferían salvar su vida y luego si había oportunidad preguntar que estaba pasando._

 _._

.

.

Ahí estaba viendo la cara de disgusto de mi compañero obviamente lo último que esperaba era verme ahí. No dude en tomar mi espada y lanzarme directo a el, era momento para cobrarme cada una de las cosas que me había hecho. Y fue irónico pensar en todo lo que había pasado para llegar a ese punto.

* * *

.

.

.

…

Después de una larga platica con mis padres les pedí que me dejaran sola, me sentía terrible. Vegeta de cierta forma una vez más me había dejado, no era como la vez anterior, esta vez ya no era la misma, no era ya aquella niña que se había dejado caer completamente, sin embargo, seguía doliendo.

Debía seguir los consejos de mi padre y no dejarme caer, claro era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta del balcón de mi cuarto, fumando, tratando de relajarme, había ido a ver a Trunks y ahora trataba de encontrar una solución.

Yo sabía que dolorosamente si Vegeta moría en esa batalla ya no lo podría revivir, tampoco a mis amigos y eso presionaba mi corazón fuertemente, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, pero no sabía qué hacer.

Escuche un golpe en la puerta y no dude en ir a abrir, era Chichi. Cuando la ví noté que estaba enojada, entró y ambas guardamos silencio.

-¿Qué pasó contigo?- Me preguntó muy seria.

-Estoy curada, pero pues… Vegeta- Suspiré y procedí a contarle todo.

De un momento a otro ambas en el balcón fumábamos sentadas en el piso. Ella también me contó todo lo que había hecho, ahora estaba más enojada ya no solo con Vegeta si no con todos, ellos estaban muy lejos de entender el sacrificio para una madre dejar a su hijo.

-Tengo mucha rabia Chichi, pero aunque quisiera hacer algo no hay manera, aunque tomáramos una nave tardaríamos más de dos meses aún con una individual que son más rápidas no llegaríamos a tiempo… No sé qué hacer- Pronuncie resignada

Ella permaneció en silencio, nunca había visto a mi amiga tan seria, tal vez egoístamente ahora entendía mejor cómo me sentía.

-Sabes- Hablé encendiendo ya el segundo cigarrillo -El me lastimo otra vez, aunque ahora entiendo mejor que lo hace por protegerme y sin embargo las posibilidades de perderlo son lo que más me preocupa…-

-¿De verdad no hay nada que podamos hacer?-

Yo negué, me levanté y luego ella después de mi. -Iré al laboratorio por un estuche de cápsulas, tengo que ir a hablar con alguien-

-¿Ese alguien nos puede ayudar?-

-La verdad no sé, no creo… - Chichi no dijo nada simplemente se fue.

Yo entré a mi cuarto y tome el primer pantalón del cajón; un pants negro y salí, por el ki de Bardock y Tarble supe que, aunque no quisiera me los iba a topar. Necesitaba cruzar el jardín para llegar al edificio B

...

Escuché mi nombre ser llamado por Tarble, se acercó a mí y fui clara.

-No quiero hablar contigo- Le dije.

Pero el insistió y yo simplemente ya no pude aguantar mi coraje y le reclamé todo, el me había mentido, no me contuve cuando lo golpee en el rostro y note que el no se apartó de mi golpe, aunque podía hacerlo. Estaba dispuesta a desquitarme completamente, pero Bardock me sostuvo y yo forcejeé con el hasta que logré soltarme. Una vez más otro golpe, pero esta vez no pude, algo en mi me detuvo, mi puño quedó solo a centímetros del de mi cuñado.

-¡Déjenme en paz!- Grite desesperada para luego salir volando a mi cuarto donde tome la mochila de viaje, por suerte mi madre ya había bajado todo de la nave, solo revise que estuviera mi estuche de cápsulas y salí volando.

…

No estaba segura de que hacer o a dónde ir, tenía muchas cosas en mente y sin embargo ni una idea hacía conexión con la otra para elaborar un plan.

Volé hasta el monte Paoz donde me senté en la orilla del río y simplemente pase el día, me comunique con mamá y le pedí que cuidara a mi hijo.

Recordé lo que Vegeta me había dicho antes de irme, y aunque las palabras las había dicho para lastimarme también sabía que no todo era mentira.

No importaba mi poder, él tenía razón, yo no lo sabía utilizar, y siempre actuaba precipitadamente en los momentos importantes.

Sentí hambre, pero no sé, era extraño ni siquiera quería levantarme para comer y solo cuando los mosquitos me atacaron como dulce salí volando pues aún tenía un pendiente.

...

Unas horas más tarde estaba en la amarilla arena de la isla del maestro… Ya era tarde y por la poca luz en el lugar supe que ya estaban dormidos, había una nave afuera y por los ki dentro supe que Launch estaba ahí.

Algo me detuvo en la puerta, me quede a solo centímetros de tocar, no quería molestar y tampoco quería las respuestas que había ido a buscar.

Me senté en la arena y no dormí, simplemente pasé la noche sentada en el lugar hasta que vi el sol salir y la mañana llegó. Toda la noche me dedique a meditar, si meditar, la soledad, el ruido del mar, fue lo que me permitió hacerlo.

.

.

.

...

Me asuste repentinamente cuando escuche el ruido de varias balas y gritos

 **-¡Ven aquí maldito te convertiré en el desayuno!-**

Solo vi cómo mi amiga rubia salía con su amado revolver en mano detrás de Oolong y más atrás Puar tratando de detenerla.

- **Ahhhh** \- Grito Oloong

Yo solo vi cómo se correteaban entre todos. No sé si de verdad estaban tan ensimismados en los suyo o realmente no les importaba mi presencia que solo cuando las balas se dirigieron a mi reaccionaron a mi presencia.

-¡Bulma!- Grito Oloong escondiéndose detrás de mí. Claro ni el mejor guerrero puede detener a mi amiga, pues poco le importe que se lanzó encima de mi tratando de golpear a mi animal amigo.

De un momento a otro estaba en medio de esa pelea y Puar volaba encima de nosotros.

 **-Ahhhh-**

Me lance encima de Launch tratando de detenerla, pero puedo ser muy fuerte y cualquier cosa. Pero Launch de rubia es imparable.

-¡Bulma!- Grito sorprendida mi amiga, luego frunció sus rasgos -Dejaste que te golpearan-

Estaba sorprendida que me reclamará -¿De qué hablas?-

-Ese amigo tuyo te golpeó en el cuello y te desmayaste, me obligaron a irme, el idiota de Zalsa también se quedó-

Me quedé sin palabras, cuando nos levantamos mágicamente Oloong había desaparecido. Entramos a la casa y el maestro tranquilamente tomaba su te.

-Bulma me da gusto verte… Mmm ¿Que les pasó?-

Ambas nos vimos -Nada-

-Oiga maestro podemos hablar- Pronuncie sería y el asintió… Tarde un poco pero hable-¿Soy su peor alumna?- Fue rápida, tanto como si no quisiera preguntar, o cómo si no quisiera que me entendieran.

-Si-

Fruncí mis rasgos, yo esperaba palabras de aliento cómo "solo un poco" o "solo te falta entrenar" no un si directo.

-Es algo que ya sabías Bulma, siempre eres impulsiva y no sabes controlar bien tu energía, te precipitas en los ataques y te confías-

-Gracias por su apoyo- Me crucé de brazos, no quería sentirme débil.

-Bulma tu sabes, de ti depende que puedas mejorar-

Yo camine a la puerta -No importa que mejore todos en unos días estarán peleando y es muy posible que mueran, sabemos que si Tenshinhan, Krillin y Yamcha mueren ya no podremos revivirlos, tampoco Vegeta-

-Los chicos se subieron a la nave sabiendo eso Bulma, es su decisión y eso no puedes cambiarlo-

Me recargue ligeramente en el pasillo -Yo debo estar ahí… ¡Ustedes no entienden!-

El viejo se paró y golpeó la mesa -¡Si lo entendemos Bulma, no eres la única que está perdiendo algo!-

Me sorprendí que el maestro me alzara la voz, me enoje, ya sin decir nada salí, ya ni siquiera sabía por qué había ido ahí.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando Launch me detuvo.

-Bulma… Se cómo te sientes- ví cómo se sonrojo -Zalsa el también se quedó y yo yo, ¡Necesito saber qué vas a hacer!-

Estaba algo sorprendida, -Launch no hay manera que pueda ir, el planeta está a más de dos meses-

-Debe haber alguna forma-

Yo agache ligeramente la cabeza, estaban las ansias comiéndome y no quería que ella cargará con problemas. -No hay nada que podamos hacer Launch-

-¡Diablos!-

Ambas nos sentamos derrotadas en la arena, horas sin hacer nada.

.

.

.

-¿Y Trunks?-

-Con mamá, soy una madre terrible-

-Na… No tanto- Ambas nos reímos

La tarde paso, yo entrene un rato, luego Launch me propuso ir a tomar algo, cambie mi traje naranja lo guardé en mi mochila y ambas nos fuimos a la ciudad.

Entramos a una cantina donde mi amiga era bastante conocida, gente también me reconoció y me dio vergüenza, estaba descalza literal, en pants y una blusa que era de una de mis pijamas.

-Creo que no fue buena idea venir- Susurre

-Ay Bulma, ya estamos aquí lo merecemos…-

No pude contradecirla, gracias a Kami nadie se nos acercó después de la primera amenaza de ella, botella tras botella y por suerte ambas tenemos resistencia al alcohol, ya a la quinta botella supimos era suficiente.

-Mira queda poca hay que terminarla por que si no es pecado-

Me reí ante el comentario, ella tomó el último trago y nos fuimos, la dejé en la isla del maestro y regresé a la casa.

Más sorpresas pues aún sin querer me topé con Bardock y Tarble, ambos me reclamaron el que tomara, bueno más bien mi "Papá". Claro yo no estaba tan afectada y sin embargo termine alterándome y confesando todo con respecto a las esferas.

Verdaderamente fui cruel con ellos, los llamé cobardes pero el alcohol en mi sangre y mi enojo me gano. Bardock se enojó y me arrastro literalmente por el piso de la cocina hasta el patio donde me reclamo y yo igual a el. Me dijo cosas muy feas, incluso insultó a Trunks, pero bueno todos cuando nos enojamos siempre abrimos la boca sin pensar.

.

.

.

Subí a ver a Trunks, por suerte me encontré con mis padres, les informe que saldría unos días. Ellos no se opusieron solo me sonrieron, subí a mi cuarto y salí volando al sur.

…

Pase la noche en mi casa cápsula en un punto del monte Paoz, ya por la mañana me cambie y arregle. Salí al patio, donde ante mi aburrimiento me puse revisar mi estuche de cápsulas. ¡Sí estaba tan aburrida que me puse a ordenar mis cosas! Ropa distribuida en más de 10 cápsulas, las casas que había utilizado en el espacio, más cosas que había traído de con Freezer, mi baúl de armas, incluso encontré una con un prototipo de una armadura sayayin de mi estancia en Vegetasei. De hace más de dos años.

 _"Diablos soy una desordenada"_ Mi moto, varios vehículos, otra casa. En fin un desastre comprimido completamente, pero una cápsula en especial una que había olvidado completamente fue la última que abrí.

Mi sorpresa fue entera cuando me encontré con las cosas de Yoma, si de mi amigo y compañero de cuarto con Cooler. Sorprendida me senté a un lado del baúl donde guardaba sus libros. El tiempo se me fue, mi amigo realmente era increíble, aunque no entendí lo que decían los libros si pude admirar los bellos dibujos. Uno en particular un retrato, pero al lado de Yoma había una mujer y tres niños pequeños, seguramente su familia, también me encontré con un dibujo de mi rostro, me entristecí, pero también recordé las palabras que él me había dicho la última vez.

"Nunca te des por vencida, la vida es difícil pero siempre hay esperanza en el camino"

No dude cuando me levanté y volví a guardar todo, Yoma tenía razón estaba dolida, pero no podía dejarme vencer, ni caer, nada. No estaba dispuesta a perder a Vegeta ni a nadie, guarde todo rápidamente y salí volando de regreso a casa, no importa que tanto me tardará yo llegaría al planeta de Cooler.

A medio vuelo me detuve, miré el cielo como si buscara algo. "kami"

Rápidamente salí volando, tal vez él tenía mi solución, cuando llegué al templo el ya me estaba esperando. Me saludo respetuosamente.

-Sabe por lo que vengo-

-Lose-

Siempre me sorprende que el ki de Kamisama, fuera tan pacífico, relajante.

-¿Usted tiene una manera de que pueda irme?-

Espere la respuesta y nunca llegó.

-Primero me gustaría comunicarte mi felicidad por verte recuperada… Bulma yo no tengo la manera de llevarte, sin embargo, tú estás olvidando detalles de tu vida que podrían ayudarte-

Yo no entendí, de verdad no entendía, ¿Qué tan difícil era decirme las cosas claras? -¿De qué habla?-

-Bulma… Yo no puedo llevarte, pero estas olvidando aquel implemento que siempre te a ayudado-

Fue como si un balde de agua fría me cayera encima -Soy una estúpida- Me golpe la frente -Las esferas están listas para utilizarse, ¡Diablos cómo no lo pensé antes! Solo debo reunirlas y pedir que me lleve con ellos-

El Dios se rió levemente, yo me sentí un poco tonta cómo no había pensado en eso antes, pero luego volvió a su seriedad.

-Tengo una propuesta para ti-

-¿He? ¿Que?-

Lo ví suspirar y sin decir nada dió la vuelta y se fue caminando, me quedé parada sin entender ¿Acaso quería que lo siguiera? Pues supuse que si y lo seguí. Entramos al templo, la sensación dentro de aquellas habitaciones era extraña y sin embargo también era tranquilo.

-En este lugar hay una habitación especial en la cual un día en el tiempo normal es un año ahí dentro, un buen lugar para entrenar yo mismo lo utilice cuando aún era Pikoro Daimaku-

-Espere… haber deje ver si entiendo si yo entro ahí pasará un año mientras aquí afuera solo será un día-

-Si-

Cerré mis puños con coraje tratando de encontrar la paz para no matar al dios, eso sí me condenaría. -Dígame- Pronuncie calmada, luego adiós calma **-¡Si Vegeta lleva meses entrenando porqué usted no dijo nada al respecto, tal vez ahora ya sería capaz de enfrentarse a Cooler!-**

Ante mi coraje el dios se rió -Él no necesita de eso, tu sin embargo…-

El tic en mi ojo volvió, incluso Kamisama se estaba burlando de mi.

-Tu ahí dentro puedes encontrar la fuerza y la paz, pero debo advertirte que no es fácil. La máquina que construiste, aquella que aumenta la gravedad es parecida a la sensación dentro, una habitación interminable, eterna, es cómo si dentro fuera otra dimensión, no es fácil sobrevivir ahí adentro. Piensa si realmente quieres encerrarte un año en soledad-

Yo mantenía los ojos abiertos ¿Realmente tenía el valor para hacer eso? Ya estaba solucionado el problema para ir con Cooler, ¿Pero podía entrar ahí? dejar a mi hijo otra vez y ahora por un año. No, la verdad no.

-Vete y medítalo-

Yo no dije nada di media vuelta y me fui, volví a la casa cuidando no encontrarme con Bardock y Tarble.

.

.

.

Entre a mi cuarto y me senté en la cama junto a mi hijo que dormía su siesta de la tarde. Pensé mucho en entrar a la dichosa habitación, pensé incluso en decirle a Bardock o Tarble que entraran conmigo, sin embargo, sabía que se negarían. Por un momento Chichi fue una opción, pero ella nunca había entrenado en una gravedad aumentada, no podía forzarla.

¿Y el valor? ¿La motivación? Sonreí con burla aún quería romperle la cara a Vegeta podía amarlo locamente pero ya me debía mucho. Hablé con Chichi y le comenté las cosas.

-Quiero ir Bulma- Fue lo que me dijo y junto a mis padres acordamos que aunque fuera difícil yo entraría a esa habitación, entrenaría, saldría en un día, juntaría las esferas y me iría no al planeta de Cooler si no más confiada llegaría a Canfia el último planeta que había purgado, pues yo a diferencia de mis arriesgados amigos si tenía un plan.

Papá me había comentado que la nave en la que viajaban todos, estaba conectada automáticamente a un mando aquí en la Tierra, podía hacerla aterrizar y bloquear completamente el sistema. Aunque tenía que calibrar varios sistemas. También estaba ese problema al llegar a Canfia pues tenía que actuar rápidamente ahí. Seguramente ya estaba construida la base de vigilancia, tenía que bloquear su comunicación para que no avisaran de nuestra presencia. Mucho que hacer y solo 3 días. Suspire y el resto del día planeamos todo.

Por la noche ya con todo planeado empaque y me fui, mis padres se llevarían a Gohan y Trunks de vacaciones. Chichi me esperaría y hablaríamos con Bardock y Tarble sobre los planes.

El primer día estuve en la torre de oficinas de Cápsula Corp donde me encargué de calibrar todos los sistemas de la nave, mandé todas las instrucciones necesarias y en cuanto todo estuvo terminado. Volé con Kamisama que me recibió con una sonrisa.

Por segunda vez me advirtió lo difícil que sería sobrellevar mi entrenamiento en ese lugar, maldito Namekiano tanto me había costado el valor para entrar y me recuerda todo.

Me paré frente a la habitación, separada de los demás cuartos, unas grandes puertas blancas se imponían ante mí. Cerré los ojos y me dije a mi misma ¿El porqué hacía todo?

"Hacerme más fuerte por mi, por mi hijo, por ayudar a todos, destruir a Cooler y vengar todas las muertes que me obligue a cometer, controlar mi energía, ser lo que un día por mi destino fui creada, ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger la Tierra. Una sonrisa sutil, también me cobraría con Vegeta cada una de las que me había hecho"

Al abrir las puertas y cerrarse detrás de mí sentí un vacío y un peso, Kamisama tenía razón ese lugar no tenía final, parecía a lo lejos solo una espesa niebla, la nada. Yo llevaba en mis cápsulas todo lo necesario para sobrevivir un año, pero en cuanto entre me di cuenta que había una pequeña área dispuesta con todo lo necesario para la estancia ahí.

No fue fácil, el peso en mi cuerpo y me sentía como si el oxígeno disminuyera, ni siquiera pude hacer algo el primer día tratando de acondicionarme. Cuando quise investigar más del lugar me di cuenta de que también era un vacío.

Los días empezaron a pasar y sentí a la semana mis músculos completamente adoloridos, ni las ganas de pararme de esa cama, nada. Pero la determinación por lo que estaba ahí era lo que me daba la fuerza para hacerlo.

A los dos meses ya sentía volverme loca, extrañaba a mi bebé, quería comida de mamá, necesitaba una conversación con alguien más que mi conciencia. El ser humano es social y cuando no tienes alguien la paranoia te envuelve.

Varias veces no salí bien librada, sufrí algunas heridas.

.

.

.

Ese día había sido suficiente, termine cansada y con un corte en la pierna derecha, me encargue de curar y vendar mi herida. Por tres días no hice nada más que meditar… Estaba orgullosa, realmente había progresado, pero sentía ya no poder, pues mi cuerpo pedía descanso, pero también salir de ahí.

A los nueve meses ya no pude, simplemente todo se volvió difícil, entendí que no podía forzarme a hacer algo de un momento a otro. Vamos no puedes cambiar una vida de 23 años en sólo 1, además las últimas palabras de Kamisama sobre el que Vegeta tuviera el poder para vencer a Cooler me tranquilizaba, por algo el Kami no me había informado de está habitación antes.

Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta. Cerré mis ojos y abrí. Apenas y estaba oscureciendo, el cielo naranja me lo indico.

Pronto Kamisama y Mr popo llegaron, no sabía que decir, y ellos tampoco dijeron nada.

El día siguiente me encargue de terminar todo lo necesario. Volví al edificio de Cápsula Corp, revisé las instrucciones de la nave una vez más. Busqué a mis padres y me despedí sutilmente de ellos. También fui con el maestro Karim que por suerte me proporcionó unas cuantas semillas y ya por la mañana del siguiente día tomé el radar del dragón y salí a buscar las esferas, tenía algo de prisa y sin embargo a un el cansancio de todo el entrenamiento me obligaba a volar con lentitud, ¡De verdad cómo diablos Vegeta entrenaba todos los días así!

Esfera tras esfera y la última que me obligó a buscar por varios minutos en la profundidad del mar. Ya con las 7 volé hasta la playa donde fumé un cigarrillo "Me lo merecía". Regresé a casa justo cómo pensé en el patio Bardock y Tarble entrenaban. Baje a un lado de ellos y note que no me quitaban los ojos de encima.

-¿Dónde estuviste?- Preguntó papá

Al sentir el ki de Chichi detrás de mí, lance la maleta con las esferas del dragón detrás, ella la atrapo.

-Tengo una propuesta para ustedes-

Ambos me vieron desconcertados, y supe que era el momento de hablar.

Suspiré -Pensé mucho todo esto, no puedo dejar que Vegeta peleé solo, no es que no confíe en su fuerza, pero es que debo estar ahí. Puedo ayudar con los soldados, yo… si las cosas se complican saben que soy una buena oponente…-

Para ese punto Bardock ya me miraba con enfado y Tarble bueno el estaba confundido.

-Hablé con seriedad, preparándome mentalmente para lo que venía, vi cómo me miraban intrigados.

-Pueden aceptar pacíficamente o no-

-¿Que?- Me hablo Bardock.

Fruncí un poco mis cejas pensando en lo que diría, no había otra manera y aunque sonará un poco estúpido a si eran las cosas.

-Se que sonara estúpido, pero, así sucedieron las cosas, no estoy dispuesta a perder a Vegeta una vez más, ni al ni a mis amigos… Tome varias decisiones y entre ellas estuve durante nueve meses encerrada en una habitación especial en el templo de Kamisama, dios de la Tierra… Tengo un mejor control de mis poderes, quiero mi propia venganza contra Cooler, también quiero darle una paliza a Vegeta y vengar todas las muertes que me ví obligada a cometer… Por lo que junto a Chichi y mis padres tomamos la decisión de desviar la nave en la que viajan los demás, para que yo con las esferas del dragón de la Tierra pida cómo deseo que nos teletransporte a ellos… Hay otras cosas, pero creo que esas se las puedo explicar después… La pregunta es ¿Irán con nosotras o intentarán detenernos?-

Las expresiones de Bardock y Tarble a lo largo de mi explicación no tenían precio, en verdad de momento de sorpresa a incredulidad y luego a enojo, estaba claro que intentaría detenerme.

 **-¿Qué maldita sea acabas de decir?-** Grito Tarble. ¡Si Tarble!

-No lo voy a repetir, vienen o no…-

La vista de Bardock se posiciono en Chichi específicamente la mochila que cargaba estaba segura que él nunca había visto una esfera pero con aquella inteligencia que lo caracterizaba rápidamente dedujo que aquella maleta contenía algo importante.

-¿Qué pretendes con esto?-

Me vio directamente, vacilé un poco, pero hablé . -Ya te lo dije no estoy dispuesta a quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados, iré a pelear… Tengo un plan… Vegeta piensa llegar y solo atacar lo que realmente es la muerte, pero… Creo que podemos hacer algo mejor…-

El no quitaba de mi su dura mirada y aunque no lo expresara sabía que estaba luchando internamente por la respuesta, después de todo un Sayayin de sangre en lucha llamaba por ir a vengar a los suyos.

-Bardock… Tarble…- Mis palabras sonaron cómo si pidiera algo muy difícil, cosa que no era así.

Los Sayayin se vieron. Tal vez jamás comprenderé completamente, pero tenían un respeto por Vegeta que incluso actuaban en contra de su voluntad, pues se opusieron rotundamente. Mi cuñado se abalanzo a Chichi intentando quitarle las esferas.

Yo solo suspire resignada, sabía que eso sucedería, solo me dió tiempo de reaccionar esquivando un golpe de Bardock.

.

.

.

Yo sostenía su puño derecho y ambos nos vimos desafiantes, no sería fácil, el con su experiencia en combate y yo… bueno era más fuerte que el solo tenía que ser más rápida.

Se alejó y apareció detrás de mí dispuesto a golpearme para darme un certero desmayó, tome su brazo una vez más y lo aventé varios metros y estampándose en una de las paredes… Mire con horror la entrada de la cocina _"Mamá va a matarme"._ Negue, no era momento para pensar en eso.

Reaccione justo a tiempo para volver a detener a mi segundo padre. La determinación por lo que quería me llevó a hacerlo, yo mucho más ágil que el lance un golpe a su estómago que detuve a solo centímetros, desconcertándolo lo suficiente para llevar mi puño a su rostro, justo en su mejilla, pero claro esto no detendría a Bardock.

No tardó nada en reponerse, solo escupiendo algo de sangre, tal vez el momento era serio, pero aun así logré percibir un ligero movimiento en sus labios imitando una sonrisa.

Distraída tomo la manga del kimono corto que llevaba encima y tirando de él ocasionó que perdiera el equilibrio. No había tiempo, menos cuando Chichi batallaba por mantener la maleta consigo, mientras esquivaba a Tarble.

Tome el brazo de Bardock, lo empuje y sin soltarlo lo lleve a su espalda, lo patee en la columna baja y antes de que pudiera hacer más lo golpee en el ese punto preciso en el cuello que lo desmayo.

No había tiempo, en cuando Barcock cayó me fui a apoyar a Chichi.

.

.

.

Tarble forcejeaba con ella, un poco más fácil y sin embargo me dió un fuerte golpe con el codo en el pecho que dolió horrible. Al final los dos sayayin estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

…

-Despertaran en unas horas tomaré un baño rápido para quitarme la sal del cuerpo-.

Ella sintió -Todo está preparado-

Subí volando a mi cuarto donde rápidamente me deshice de la ropa y entré a darme un muy rápido baño. No me gustó cuando me vi en el espejo pues parte de mi plan requirió que usará la ropa que en ese momento portaba. "La armadura que Cooler me había otorgado" Jamás la use por orgullo, sin embargo, sabía que en el lugar habría soldados y que aunque la mayoría supiera de mi descenso aquella vestimenta haría las cosas más rápido. En otra maleta metí varias prendas de mis cajones, lo primero que había.

Al bajar junto a Chichi colocamos las esferas en el piso y ante la sorpresa de mi amiga, el cielo se cubrió de negro, rayos y una inmensa figura verde. Ignoré la sorpresa en mi amiga y saludé a Shenlong, tantas veces que ya le tenía confianza.

-Hola-

- **Les cumpliré un deseo** \- Habló con aquella voz que estremecía a cualquiera.

Suspire, mire a Chichi y ella asintió -Quiero que nos transportes a nosotros 4 al planeta Canfia-

 **-Eso será muy sencillo-**

Los ojos rojos se iluminaron y unos destellos, un aura blanca nos cubrió y en un abrir y cerrar estábamos en aquel planeta.

.

.

.

Mire con nostalgia el desértico lugar que en algún momento había albergado vida.

Chichi tomó mi hombro -¿Qué hacemos?-

Suspire sintiendo los ki en el planeta, cómo había pensado había varias decenas de soldados instalados ahí.

-¿Tienes los brazaletes?-

Ella asintió y me mostró su muñeca izquierda con aquel delgado metal que rodeaba la circunferencia de su mano, el último día en el laboratorio los había creado especialmente con el propósito de ocultar el ki de mis amigos, pues si cómo en la base principal de Cooler había sensores de energía ellos nos detectarían.

Bardock y Tarble también tenían el suyo y yo con ki de 5 unidades, pues un insecto tenía más peso a mi lado.

-La nave aterrizará en unas dos horas, necesito que pongas estos- Saque del bolsillo una cápsula que presione y lance al suelo. Apareció un rastreador y varios tubos metálicos con una luz roja encima.

-Toma- Le di un rastreador de color rojo, que ella se puso sin vacilar -Estos- Tomé uno de los tubos metálicos en mis manos -Son inhibidores de señal… Los humanos son muy tontos… Bueno nunca es bueno generalizar, pero lo importante es que hay humanos muy idiotas que creen que la guerra es la solución de todo, hace unos años hubo una guerra por el poder de un territorio, gente sufría y papá ayudó al ejército de salvación con estos aparatos que inhiben completamente la señales, con esto las guerrillas no sé pudieron comunicar entre ellas y el ejército de salvación tomó el control… En fin, está tecnología es muy diferente a la de la Tierra pero sin importar que la esencia no cambia y no dejan de ser ondas que transmiten los mensajes, en el rastreador te señalé 23 puntos en el planeta coloca cada uno de estos para lograr desconectar completamente el planeta-

-¡Vaya realmente tienes todo planeado… ¿Pero y tú?-

-Pensaba ir a investigar a la base, pero mejor no… Hablaré con Vegeta primero, ve yo cuidare a estos-

Ella asintió y salió volando y aunque mi plan de ir a la base podría hacerse sería mejor esperar a que llegara Vegeta.

Me quité la armadura que odiaba y me cambié por lo que había tomado antes de salir, no le di mucha importancia a mi curioso atuendo desordenado.

Chichi volvió una media hora después.

.

.

.

-¿Y ahora?- Preguntó.

Yo revise una pantalla de trabajo viendo la trayectoria de la nave, para ese punto ya debían estar acercándose al planeta.

-Vamos a las coordenadas donde aterrizaron-

El lugar no estaba lejos unos 15 minutos de vuelo.

.

.

.

Bardock y Tarble inconscientes en el suelo, Chichi sentada en una piedra y yo fumando, mientras esperábamos que llegara.

Muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente, sabía que Vegeta se enojaría bastante, pero era un mal necesario. Sonreí ligeramente imaginando la cara de sorpresa de todos, mejor aún la sorpresa en Vegeta, cuando me enfrenté a él. Podía soñar estúpido, suicida y cualquier otra cosa, pero mi compañero ya me debía muchas.

Una brillante luz a la lejanía llamó mi atención. Eran ellos, en menos de 10 minutos la nave había aterrizado.

…

Los vi bajar, algo desconcertados pues eso no debía pasar, luego cuando me vieron todos estaban sorprendidos, menos Vegeta el cómo siempre mantenía su natural ceño fruncido.

Di un paso cerca y tiré mi cigarro, luego tomé mi espada y me lancé directo a el. Todos se alejaron y yo solo pensé en romperle las costillas que en un enfrentamiento hace años le había prometido.

* * *

…

Vegeta no entendía lo que estaba pasando… Cuando se dió cuenta ella ya estaba frente a él, y por su expresión supo que estaba enojada, aunque esto no lo sorprendió.

-¿Cómo diablos llegaste aquí?-

Ella sonrió ligeramente -Tu venganza te hace ciego y olvidas pequeños detalles como que en la Tierra existen 7 esferas capaces de cumplir deseos-

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos enojado pues si realmente el había olvidado ese detalle, vio a lo lejos a su hermano y el ex consejero de su padre inconscientes, bueno parecía al menos la habían intentado detener.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el aumento de ki en la peliazul. Si, en realidad ella estaba enojada, lo comprobó completamente cuando sintió dolor en la mandíbula, tan inmerso en lo suyo que simplemente no vio venir ese puño cargado de ki en su rostro.

 **-¡Si intentan detenerme lo pagarán caro!-** Advirtió ella a todos los demás presentes.

 **-¡Pártele la cara Bulma!-** Gritó Ginyu como si fuera festival.

Ella lo miró sería **-¡Cállate no se me olvida lo que hiciste!-**

Ahí el imponente capitán guardó silencio total, solo pensó en el dolor que sufriría después.

…

Chichi ya estaba frente a su marido el cual cobardemente se escondía detrás de su hermano.

Raditz trataba de salirse de toda la situación marital la cual en definitiva lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¡Chichi por favor cálmate…! Era por protegerte, yo no quería que sufrieras… **Ahhh-**

Chichi se mantenía calmada, aunque Kakaroto podía sentir su energía fluctuante por el enojo, lo que lo aterraba.

…

Broly sonrió cuando vio la determinación de la peliazul, -10,000 a Bulma-

Hablo para los demás, las fuerzas especiales murmuraron entre ellos, también apostarían.

-¡Hecho 10,000 a que gana Bulma!- Todos asintieron

Zalsa se acercó sereno -10,000 A un empate-

Krillin conociendo a su casi hermana sabía el resultado de la pelea -Nosotros también 10,000 a Bulma **… ¡Auch!-** Se quejó el calvo por el golpe de Tenshinhan.

-Idiota nosotros no tenemos dinero cómo el que ellos apuestan-

-No importa- Intervino Yamcha -Tenemos que apoyarla-

Raditz ya librado de la pelea entre su hermano y cuñada ignorando a Kakaroto en el piso quejándose de dolor habló. -Vegeta es mucho más fuerte que ella-

Todos dirigieron su mirada al Sayayin, casi diciendo ¡Si pero es Bulma! ¡Bulma!

…

Vegeta miraba a Bulma ahora con una ligera sonrisa.

-No vas a pelear Bulma, la muerte Cooler me pertenece y tú no tienes la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo-

La peliazul también sonrió -Es verdad que no tengo la fuerza, pero eso no quita que pueda desquitarme con unos golpes… Pero eso no importa en este momento, pues ahora pienso cumplir una promesa que te hice hace años-.

-¿Y cuál es esa?- Preguntó.

-El día antes de irme al sur en Vegetasei prometí romperte las costillas que me habían faltado de nuestra palea pasada… Es el momento-

Bulma se movió rápidamente, blandiendo la espada entre sus manos. Vegeta solo esquivó sus golpes.

Aunque no tomara tan en serio la pelea de su compañera, le pareció sutilmente sentir sus movimientos más seguros y más rápidos. Y pensó tenía años sin enfrentarse a ella, realmente no estaba seguro de que tanto había cambiado.

Bulma se cansó con la espada, pues, aunque lograra golpear a Vegeta su intención no era matarlo, tampoco herirlo de gravedad. La soltó y se lanzó a puño cerrado.

Parecía Vegeta solo se burlaba a un con los brazos cruzados, solo girando y moviéndose esquivando los golpes de Bulma. -Acepta que no puedes conmigo… Te regresaré a Tierra quieras o no-

Esto solo la hizo enojar más, cambio de estrategia; técnica de ilusión donde apareció detrás de él intentando atinar una patada. Vegeta consciente de esto se volteó con la intención de detener el golpe con su brazo, sin embargo, al voltear solo se encontró con la imagen de su compañera cómo desapareciendo, luego el golpe en su estómago y supo ella lo había engañado. El segundo golpe donde ella también concentró ki en su puño lo mando al suelo, pero el se movió logrando que los nudillos de Bulma golpearan directo el suelo logrando un cráter debajo.

-Maldito- Murmuró ella ignorando el dolor de su mano derecha, la sacudió un poco salpicando algo de sangre de los cortes que se había hecho en el golpe. Vegeta seguía sin inmutarse realmente él no pensaba atacarla.

 **-Conviértete en super Sayayin-** Grito ella.

El alzó una ceja con su sonrisa confiada -Si no puedes con mi estado base cómo pretendes pelear contra el super sayayin… Ya ríndete regresaras a la Tierra-

En la peliazul los ojos ardían del coraje que sentía -He estado entrenando- Fue lo único que dijo y una vez más se lanzó a su compañero.

.

.

.

Los golpes eran rápidos, pero el seguía sin contestar a ellos, y Bulma en su astucia y flexibilidad logro golpear a el príncipe ahora en la espalda.

Vegeta ya desconcertado por el aumento de fuerza en su compañera penso. _"¿Qué maldita sea ésta pasando?"_

Sólo sintió su cuerpo encajarse en una dura piedra cómo a diez metros de donde momentos antes estaba.

Todos miraban impresionados la pelea también preguntándose ¿Que estaba pasando?

La peliazul antes de que Vegeta reaccionara ya estaba frente a él, hasta el momento ninguno había utilizado ataques con ki. La fuerza de los golpes detonaba lo suficiente en pelea.

Ella solo quería desquitarse y el pensó en dejarla hacerlo, pero ahora adolorido ya consideraba en detenerla.

.

.

.

Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a su compañero caminar tranquilamente hacía ella estirando sus músculos, eso solo indicaba algo... Esto se pondría mejor.

Ambos volaron al encuentro y sus puños chocaron creando una onda de energía. El no expresó nada y ella cerró su mandíbula con fuerza conteniendo el dolor, después de todo ella ya tenía los nudillos lastimados.

…

Los golpes concretos resonaban el ambiente,

-Un día fui lo suficientemente fuerte para darte la paliza que mereces, debí tomar esa oportunidad- Pronunció con burla la peliazul, mientras trataba de acertar algunos golpes en su compañero

El permaneció serio, si su mujer quería desquitarse pues el también pelearía, tal vez en un punto de la pelea podría noquearla y mandarla de regreso a la Tierra en una nave individual.

Sus ojos azules miraban alertas cada movimiento de el, y ella intentaba atinar unos cuantos. Bulma intentó dar una patada en el costado izquierdo de vegeta, este al detenerla se agachó ligeramente y ella rodó sobre su espalda, pero antes de caer concentro ki en su puño y lo golpeo. Claro el siendo … pues el, no le afecto mucho.

Ambos comenzaron a intercambiar una lluvia de golpes y patadas precisas, tan fuertes que el lugar empezó a estremecerse.

Esto a nadie le gusto, pronto llamarían la atención.

Una pequeña distracción de parte de Vegeta fue suficiente para que Bulma aprovechara en estampar una certera patada en su pierna, causando un carraspeo, pero todo estaba lejos de terminarse.

Ella siempre había sido mejor con las piernas que con los brazos, pero Vegeta observador y recordando los meses que entreno con ella sabía varias cosas; Las patadas se le facilitaban más, sus poderes con ki en fuerza no eran constantes, su lado izquierdo siempre estaba desprotegido la mayoría de las veces, los golpes en la cara le afectan bastante ( A quien no) Y siempre se confiaba… Entonces predijo el siguiente movimiento; Una patada una vez más a su torso. Esta vez el la tomó de su tobillo antes de que impactara deteniéndola y lanzándola unos metros, ya estaba algo enojado. Bulma por casi 5 metros derrapó en el piso, consecuencias; toda su pierna izquierda y muslo cubiertos de raspones, también su brazo, ya presentando sangre.

 _"Pero tu de necia no te pusiste la armadura"_ Pensó para ella misma. El pequeño short negro no había cubierto mucho y ya estaba cansada, su compañero era mucho más fuerte, su respiración agitada la desconcentraba.

-Basta Bulma- Hablo calmado Vegeta -Deja todo esto-

El se levantó sosteniendo su brazo, diablos cómo dolía. Movió su hombro izquierdo comprobando alguna fractura: Solo era dolor. Técnica de ilusión y una vez mas apareció rápidamente detrás de Vegeta, pero este predijo el movimiento, la tomó del brazo y la estrelló en el piso, como si de una muñeca se tratase.

Bulma permaneció varios segundos ahí, su frente descansa sobre su brazo evitando que tocara directamente el piso, su respiración era agitada.

-Bulma…- Vegeta se acercó a ella -Volverás- No era una petición, no era una sugerencia era una orden y esto solo la hizo enojar -Ya te desquitaste, acepto que me merezco todo esto, pero también acepta que no es tu pelea-

Ella seguía tendida en el piso, y los chicos ya veían su dinero perderse por la apuesta.

-No se qué hiciste en la tierra estos días, pero eres más rápida… Sigues teniendo fallos, pero lo haces bien-

¿Eso era un cumplido o la estaba insultado?

-Malditos Sayayin directos- Murmuro

Vegeta se agacho ligeramente con la intención de ayudar a su mujer, pero Bulma a un tenía una carta bajo la manga, ¡Diablos no solo había mejorado su velocidad estos nueve meses! Entonces aun con la cara en el suelo sonrió… Sonrió porque su querido y amado compañero se había confiado y había bajado la guardia completamente.

Entonces antes de que Vegeta la tomara entre sus brazos ella se levantó lanzándose sobre él lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago logrando que cayera y tosiera sangre.

-¡Que maldita sea!-

-Convierte en super Sayayin… Ya no te confíes e mejorado-

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera levantarse completamente y decir algo ya tenía sus manos formando una cruz al frente evitando que los puños de la peliazul le impactarán de lleno.

No podía entender, ¿Cómo ella había aumentado su energía tan pronto? ¡Tan rápido!

Bulma de cierta manera nunca había sido normal, siempre medir su fuerza era inútil, normalmente en ella está era casi nula, 5 unidades con los rastreadores, sin embargo sentirla era muy diferente en medirla con un aparato pues ella tenía esa capacidad de que sus 5 unidades de poder fueran mucho más fuertes de lo que aparentaban, y ahí estaba aumentando a cantidades que no había sentido antes en ella, ya con un aura blanca cubriéndola.

¿Que había hecho su mujer todos esos días en la Tierra? ¿Un entrenamiento especial? ¿Las dichosas esferas? ¿Que? No pudo concretar más ideas pues en verdad estaba abrumado, ya el dolor de los golpes que le daba Bulma lo estaba afectando ¿Diablos desde cuando era tan fuerte?

Estaba lejos de alcanzar, pero bueno si dolía. El puñetazo en el rostro fue suficiente, más cuando la vio con su sonrisa confiada, lo que significó en el "Orgullo herido" Algo serio más con el. Podía ser su mujer, su compañera, amarla, aunque nunca se lo dijera, pero el no perdería ni la pelea ni a ella en la batalla con Cooler.

Formo una esfera de ki en su mano obligándola a retroceder unos metros dejando surcos en el suelo con sus pies, la energía no era dañina simple fuerza para alejarla.

 **-Maldito tramposo-** Gritó enfadada, y pateo la tierra acumulada a su lado cómo una niña enojada **-¡No ataques con ki!-**

Vegeta alzó una ceja divertido -Nadie me informo de las reglas-

Ella sonrió también -Bien eso quieres- Entonces Bulma hizo honor a su entrenamiento, siempre uno de sus defectos; no saber controlar su energía y sus ataques. Está vez usaría una técnica que requería bastante concentración. De un momento a otro su brazo derecho fue cubierto por ki azul, yendo más allá de su brazo formando un pico.

Todos miraron con asombro menos Zalsa que sonreía con orgullo, esa era su técnica.

Bulma valiéndose de esto una vez más se lanzó a Vegeta ahora con la nueva técnica y este batallaba para esquivar los golpes. Tal vez Bulma si lo quería matar, Si logra atravesarlo sería doloroso.

Golpes, patadas y parecía ambos batallaban… Ya la frustración se daba en sus rostros.

 **-Conviértete en super Sayayain-**

-Hmp- Vegeta logró inmovilizarla tomando sus dos brazos por la espalda.

 **-Suéltame, suéltame-** Ella se movía tratando de zafarse.

-Esto se acabó Bulma- Habló cerca de su oído.

-No- Fue lo único que dijo y aumento su energía una vez más cubriéndose del aura blanca. Levantó ligeramente su brazo derecho ya sin la técnica de Zalsa.

Y solo sus amigos humanos entendieron

Krillin que miraba con una sonrisa cruzado de brazos sonrió -Kienzan-

En la mano de la peliazul se formó un disco de energía que lanzó hacía Vegeta… Pero para sorpresa de el y de los humanos usuarios de la técnica, el disco se partió en 4 moviéndose en diferentes direcciones, pero todas atacando cada flanco del Sayayin.

-¿Oigan cómo Bulma hizo eso?- Preguntó Yamcha desconcertado

-Bulma mejoro el Kienzan combinado con tu Sokidan Yamcha- hablo Tenshinhan -Mira está dirigiendo los discos con sus dedos-

Yamcha y Krillin prestaron más atención a la mano derecha de Bulma, era verdad sus dedos se movían sutilmente. Estaban impresionados.

Mientras Vegeta derribaba cada disco de energía Bulma aprovecho y junto sus manos dispuesta a hacer su último movimiento. Lanzó con fuerza y demasiada energía tanta para desconcertar a todos, incluso a las fuerzas especiales que no habían dejado de gritar durante toda la pelea.

Ataque que se direcciono a el príncipe, que solo pudo fruncir sus rasgos pensando en el dolor que sentiría.

Un Kame hame ha… La sonrisa de Bulma se perdió cuando no vio a su compañero después de que la energía se dispersara, no se preocupó por él más por ella pues sabía que ese ataque no podría acabar con Vegeta. Aterrada sintiendo tanta energía volteo hacía arriba para ver a su príncipe volando directamente a ella con el puño cerrado en alza y convertido en super Sayayin.

" _En qué diablos estaba pensando"_ Solo sintió el fuerte golpe en su pecho que la llevó al suelo creando un cráter, dolió, ¡Maldita sea cómo dolió! Solo pudo cerrar los ojos sintiendo las piedras encajarse y su cabeza rebotar contra la roca, su vista nublada solo dorado vio.

Pero sintió una mano en su espalda y luego el atrajo a su pecho.

Ella no había impactado completamente en el suelo, pues Vegeta había puesto su mano en su espalda para evitar que todo el golpe se lo llevara ella, esto significó mucho para ambos, más para Bulma.

Que derrotada se recargo en el pecho de su marido -¿Cuántas costillas te rompi?- Pregunto dolorida.

-Ninguna-

Ella sonrió dolorosamente -Me falta demasiado para lograr algo mientras tu uses el super sayayin- Hablo cansada.

El la alejó ligeramente y no porque no quisiera el contacto más simplemente no era propio en el, se levantó dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella estaba completamente molida, y el pues… Apenas y se veían los golpes, claro el tenía de favor su dura armadura también.

Ella reacomodo su pelo tras su oreja y suspiro -Creí que podría darte una mejor batalla-

Todos se acercaron, pero no dijeron nada.

Al tratar de estirarse Bulma frunció su rostro con dolor, todo ardía en ella, cada musculo, todo. Vio a su compañero directo a los ojos.

-No me voy a ir… Se que todo esto es por protegerme, pero eres un maldito que no sabe hacer las cosas bien, solo vas a que te maten… No puedes apartarme de tu lado, no más, un día juraste protegerme y estar a mi lado, yo hice lo mismo y no pienso romper mi promesa. No tienes idea todo lo que hice para llegar aquí… Meses de continuo esfuerzo y todo por un objetivo-

Todos escucharon meses cuestionando que solo habían pasado días, pero nadie dijo nada los golpes tal vez la afectaron.

Vegeta permanecía serio escuchando a su mujer.

Ella continuó -Sé lo que piensas, no quieres verme herida, ni sufriendo, pero debes entender que no soy débil, no más, puedo con esto, mírame... - Se señalo a ella misma -Esto nos corresponde a ambos, y no te estoy pidiendo permiso- Se cruzo de brazos en un movimiento rápido de orgullo y seguridad que solo le causo dolor -Me quedare, pero... - Hizo una pausa -No voy a pelear con Cooler- Se notaba lo resignada que estaba -No voy a pelear con el maldito de Cooler aunque tenga todas las ganas de hacerlo, se que no puedo, no contra él… Sin embargo, voy a ayudarte con los soldados de Cooler, no me meteré en tu pelea, será tu responsabilidad y se que tienes mucha motivación para ello, pero no me ire-

Vegeta suspiró resignado su compañera había llevado todo muy lejos, y aunque quisiera ya no podía detenerla, escucharla también lo calmo, pues si ella no peleaba con Cooler no tenía de qué preocuparse.

-Bien- Fue todo lo que dijo

Bulma alzó su voz - **No quiero un no por respuesta, sabes lo que me costó entrenar, no romperme porque me dejaste… No estoy dis…** Espera ¿Que dijiste?-

Vegeta nego -Que está bien que te quedes-

Bulma sonrió, _"Pensé que tendría que volver a pelear con el"._ Se dio la vuelta para ver a sus amigos.

Chichi se acercó con una semilla del ermitaño para su amiga.

-Gracias Chichi- Bulma busco con la mirada a su hermano… Encontró el cuerpo de Kakaroto unos metros a los lejos -Diablos Chichi si que estabas enojada-

La sayayin sonrió -Mira quien lo dice, yo no soy tan perra como tu, solo le di un golpe-

Bulma tragó la semilla -O vamos tus golpes no son exactamente un golpe suave-

Ambas sonrieron.

-Diablos- Carraspearon las fuerzas especiales, habían perdido la apuesta, pero la dura mirada de Bulma los hizo callar al instante.

-¿Por qué nos trajiste a Canfia?- Preguntó Zalsa.

-Porqué solo iban directo a su muerte, yo tengo un plan, pero para eso necesitábamos una parada antes…-

Broly alzó sus hombros desinteresado -Aquí también hay soldados, podemos acabar con ellos-

-SI- Hablo Bulma -Después de todo varios de los soldados merecen un buen golpe, y otros me deben mucho-

Ninguno entendió las palabras de la peliazul solo Zalsa que negó con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su morada armadura. El sí entendió pues recordó como Bulma cada noche en la base bajaba a jugar cartas apostando grandes cantidades de dinero.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?- Preguntó Vegeta.

Bulma volvió a sonreír ahora confiada ya sin ningún ativismo de dolor… Vegeta solo sintió el golpe en su estómago sacándole todo el aire antes de caer el golpe con el codo de Bulma en su espalda dolió a un más, obligándolo a caer de rodillas, diablos en verdad no lo esperaba.

-Maldita- Pronunció enojado.

-Es que no estaba conforme, te lo mereces…-

Todos rieron, solo un poco pues la amenazante mirada de Vegeta callo a todos, o casi todos pues las fuerzas especiales casi brincaban felices de no haber perdido dinero

-Siempre confiamos en ti Bulma- Pronunció Jeice, pero Bulma miraba sería un punto detrás de ellos, de hecho ya todos estaban serios.

Y vegeta ya estaba completamente recuperado dispuesto a responder a lo que se acercaba.

.

.

.

Pronto una flota de soldados de Cooler apareció frente a ellos, con varias amas y dispuestos a atacar. Todos miraban amenazantes la situación.

Pero Bulma confiada dio un paso frente a todos -Ya se habían tardado soldados-

...

Se escucharon murmullos, y exclamaciones de sorpresa, pues más de uno ahí reconocía no solo a la peliazul si no también al ex soldado principal de Lord Cooler el comandante Zalsa. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ellos habían muerto.

La peliazul se acercó al numeroso grupo con una sonrisa, particularmente a un soldado que reconoció bien uno de los pocos que verdaderamente pudo llamar amigo -Hola Caiter…- No se sorprendió al verlo pues desde que había llegado al planeta reconoció su ki.

El sorprendido muchacho solo pudo tartamudear -¿Bu..lma?- Y cómo no si ella había salvado su vida, y también había muerto

La sonrisa no se fue de ella, pero el tono de voz tranquilo y un tanto tierno paso a ser cruel, volteando a ver a otro de los soldados que reconoció fácilmente -¿Roser?-

El ex compañero de cuarto de la peliazul solo dio un paso atrás aterrado, después de todo no todos los días veías alguien muerto.

Y todo esto fue presenciado por un confiado príncipe que veía el temor en más de uno de los soldados ahí ante la confianza de su mujer.

 _"Esto se pondrá interesante"_ Pensó.

* * *

¡Si! Ya necesitaba una pelea entre Vegeta y Bulma… Ella necesitaba desquitarse, y yo disfrute escribiendo.

En fin Bulma tiene un plan ¿Qué sera? Les daré una pista es una idea que un buen amigo le dio… El siguiente será el capitulo final, No quiero, pero todo tiene un fin, espérenlo el viernes, si puedo lo publicare antes, pero no prometo nada pues tengo exámenes y hay que estudiar.

También quiero agradecer las lecturas y sus opiniones, son gratamente recibidas con una sonrisa, y mucho cariño.

Que tengan un bonito fin de semana y este capítulo los entretenga pues hoy no hubo capitulo de Dragon ball super… Triste verdad… Ni modo, les mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos.


	31. Chapter 31

Este capítulo es dedicado con mucho cariño para dos apreciadas amigas que me han acompañado a lo largo de esta historia;

Lourdes13: Con mucho cariño para ti amiga el final de esta larga historia escrito especialmente y con mucho cariño, muchas gracias por acompañarme todos estos meses, agradezco infinitamente haberte conocido y aprecio mucho tu amistad, en verdad gracias.

Lucia Luzio: No se soy una genia, la verdad no creo, pero lo que si puedo hacer es decir que eres una increíble amiga y persona, me siento muy feliz de con esta historia haberte conocido no solo a ti si no también a la pequeña Bulma de la cual, aunque no conozco me siento muy orgullosa, te mando un muy fuerte abrazo a ti y a la pequeña. Espero este final te agrade.

Con todo cariño para ambas

.

.

.

* * *

 **Travesía De Un Nuevo Comienzo**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _La peliazul se acercó al numeroso grupo con una sonrisa, particular a un soldado que reconoció bien, uno de los pocos que verdaderamente pudo llamar amigo -Hola Caiter…-_

 _El sorprendido muchacho solo pudo tartamudear -¿Bu..lma?- Y cómo no si ella había salvado su vida, y también había muerto._

 _La sonrisa no se fue pero el tono de voz tranquilo y un tanto tierno pasó a ser cruel, volteando a ver a otro de los soldados que reconoció fácilmente -¿Roser?-_

 _El ex compañero de cuarto de la peliazul solo dio un paso aterrado, después de todo no todos los días veías alguien muerto._

 _Y todo esto fue presenciado por un confiado príncipe que veía el temor en más de uno de los soldados ahí ante la confianza de su mujer._

 _"Esto se pondrá interesante" Pensó._

* * *

Los soldados no sabían qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. No todos conocían a Bulma, pero si a el ex dirigente de las fuerzas especiales de Cooler Zalsa. Extraño pues se supone que ellos estaban muertos, fuera de eso había invasores en el planeta.

.

.

.

Vegeta se acercó causando que todas las armas apuntarán a él.

 **-¡¿Quién está a cargo?!-** Gritó con voz autoritaria.

Al frente de los soldados se posicionó un extraterrestre de piel naranja y pálida, corpulento. No tuvo tiempo de hablar cuando Vegeta ya lo había noqueado de un solo golpe.

-¡Vegeta!-

Grito Bulma ganándose la incertidumbre de su compañero.

-¿Que?-

-No golpees a mis soldados-

Las cejas del príncipe se enarcaron ¿De verdad su mujer acaba de decir eso? O si lo había hecho. ¡Sus soldados! Su esposa generaba sentimientos hasta por la basura.

Las armas seguían apuntando, pero nadie se movía.

Bulma se cruzó de brazos - **Escuchen** …- Grito ante la atenta mirada de todos. -Primero, hola chicos me da gusto verlos- Las caras de sorpresa no tenían precio -Se que tienen muchas preguntas, les resumiré todo… Seguramente Cooler ya tiene un comandante nuevo, pero bueno eso no importa, aquí estoy… Que sepan que hoy está base a sido tomada por el príncipe Sayayin Vegeta…- No pudo continuar por el gruñido de 5 voces conocidas.

Al voltear vio a las fuerzas especiales claramente enojadas, lo que le causó una sonrisa.

-Bien… ya entendí, por el Príncipe Sayayin Vegeta y las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, algunos humanos… En fin… Nuevas órdenes chicos, primero ni siquiera intenten comunicarse no podrán toda comunicación está deshabilitada, ninguna nave entra ni sale… Ahora regresen todos a sus posiciones pronto recibirán órdenes en los rastreadores… **¡Que esperan ahora muévanse!-**

Nadie entendía nada, ¿Qué hacer? Tenían a un muerto frente dándoles órdenes, algunos ya habían intentado manipular sus rastreadores entendiendo que verdaderamente no tenían comunicación.

Vegeta estaba enojado, cruzado de brazos miraba fastidiado la naturalidad con la que se comportaba su mujer que ya platicaba con uno de piel verde.

-Bulma-

Ella entendió perfectamente las palabras arrastradas y duras. Se acercó a él.

-Tengo un plan… Te contaré y luego decidiremos que hacer con ellos- Se miraba calmada cómo si todo fuera sencillo.

-Habla-

La sonrisa se fue en Bulma cuando volteó a los soldados **-¡Que no escuchan muévanse todos de regreso a la base! Pronto tendrán nuevas órdenes… Los que se quedan mueren-**

Los que conocían a Bulma volaron de regreso, no entendían nada, pero si conocían a la que unos meses fue su comandante estando consientes que ninguno ahí tenía la fuerza para enfrentarse a ella. Los que verdaderamente no conocían a la peliazul se alejaron por inercia al ver a los demás.

.

.

.

Ya con todos lejos Bulma se vio rodeada de todos sus amigos.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?- Preguntó Tenshinhan.

Bulma suspiró -Podemos hablar a solas Vegeta- El aludido asintió y ambos se alejaron volando algunos metros lejos de todos.

…

Ambos se veían el de brazos cruzados y ella jugando con la correa de su espada como siempre hacía cuando estaba inquieta o nerviosa.

-Habla-

Bulma estaba segura de su plan, pero no de lo que Vegeta pensará. Utilizaría psicología inversa.

-Cuando tú eras soldado de Freezer obviamente no te agradaba verdad-

El entrecerró su mirada por la pregunta tan estúpida. -Sabes la respuesta-

-Bien… A mi tampoco me gustó trabajar para Freezer sin embargo yo nunca viví realmente la experiencia de los soldados. A diferencia de con Cooler donde realmente conviví con ellos, bueno con la mayoría… Me di cuenta de muchas cosas. Entre ellas es que no todos quieren estar ahí, y que no tienen otra opción o no conocen otra cosa… Mi plan es que…- Lo vio, calmada dio un último respiro -Es que ellos peleen a nuestro lado-

.

.

.

El príncipe jamás terminaría de comprender a su mujer, verdaderamente ella estaba dispuesta a pelear al lado de los soldados de Cooler.

-Estas loca… Mis golpes te afectaron-

-¡Oye hablo enserio…! Cuando estuve en Namek el patriarca me dijo que yo era especial y que había llevado a los soldados esperanza, hice amigos, conocidos. Viví lo que ellos, y se que muchos estarían dispuestos a estar a nuestro lado… El patriarca de los Namek me dijo que una sola mente, una sola idea que vaya en contra de lo establecido puede crear una revolución, yo creo que deje ese sentimiento en ellos, aunque sea unos pocos…-

Vegeta no estaba de acuerdo con la idea, él no necesitaba sabandijas para pelear una lucha que solo le pertenecía a él.

-Olvídalo ellos morirán-

Bulma se acercó a él tomando su brazo ligeramente -Te repito que sé lo que piensas… Pero quiero preguntarte ¿Por qué peleas? ¿Qué te ha traído a hacer todo esto y enfrentarte a Cooler?-

-Eso está más que claro, esa maldita sabandija pagará con su vida por lo que te hizo, a ti y a mi planeta- Estaba enojado, sentía su ira tras las palabras.

-Vegeta… Nadie interferirá en tu pelea, si puedes le darás muerte a Cooler, aquí están los Sayayin que, aunque no admitas son los más cercanos a ti… Tu no eres el único por un motivo para pelear, yo fui la que sufrió, la que fue torturada, la que humillaron… También me gustaría acabar con Cooler pero no puedo... Sabes Zalsa perdió a sus padres y a su hermana pequeña cuando él invadió su planeta, el también quiere su venganza. El hombre que saludé en un inició… Caiter, también perdió todo y créeme que así como nosotros muchos de esos soldados desean, ¡Anhelan! Terminar con aquello que martiria sus vidas… Déjame darles una oportunidad, hablaré con ellos... Los que acepten estar a nuestro lado serán bien recibidos para pelear con el reto del ejército y los que no quieran... Tu sabrás que hacer-

Sinceramente al no le importaba nada que no fuera su venganza, su mujer y su hijo. No le interesaba que los demás tuvieran lo que querían, pero… Simplemente no podía negarse, veía en ella ese brillo en los ojos por querer hacer algo. El no era alguien sentimental, pero sí conocía a la mujer con la cual se había unido y la entendía perfectamente para saber que detrás de todas esas palabras había un corazón lleno de culpa al haber arrebatado tantas vidas que ahora vivía con la determinación de hacer lo mejor por todos. El no se negaría, esta vez no.

-Bien… Pero quiero que seas consciente que no puedes salvar a todos-

Bulma estaba sorprendida. Vegeta había aceptado, luego también sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho con esa frase "No puedes salvar a todos" Sabía que eso era verdad y eso le dolía.

-Lose- Pronunció con clara tristeza -Pero puedo intentarlo- Forzó una sonrisa.

El silencio los rodeo, ella se recargo en el su cabeza en su pecho y el la dejo.

-Quiero advertirte algo más-

Ella solo asintió ligeramente dándole a entender que escuchaba -Eres muy estúpida para ver el lado bueno a todo. Quiero saber que eres consciente del riesgo que estás asumiendo no solo tu si no todos al confiar en renegados soldados… Soldados que sin piedad pueden darte un golpe por la espalda-

Bulma se alejó con un puchero en el rostro -Ver el lado bueno de las personas no es algo malo… Alguien tiene que hacerlo, y créeme sé que es un riesgo, pero se lo que hago, solo asumo un riesgo controlado de muerte que puede beneficiarmé más que perjudicarme, una apuesta. No es algo muy diferente a lo que hago usualmente… La vida se basa en decisiones y se que esta es la correcta-

El asintió y una vez más el silencio los rodeo. Ella se volteó viendo la nada del desértico lugar. El príncipe la miraba atento.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Ella tomó la correa de su espada, ahora nerviosa, triste -Este planeta hace meses rebosaba de vida, mira en lo que lo convertí… Merezco el infierno- Agachó la cabeza con la culpa que cargaba.

Vegeta vio el lugar y tiró de sus labios una ligera sonrisa -Yo creo que hiciste un excelente trabajo para ser una principiante-

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada, claro se estaba burlando después de todo, él era el príncipe de una raza guerrera que se dedicaba a eso. " _Cuando sea reina muchas cosas cambiarán"_ No lo juzgaba, había aprendido cruelmente que la muerte de algunos significaba la esperanza de otros. _"No puedes salvar a todos"_

Ambos voltearon hacia donde estaban los demás cuando sintieron el ki de Bardock agitado. Acababa de despertar.

-Vegeta…-

-¿Que?-

-Bardock Y Tarble hicieron todo por detenerme, cumplieron con tus órdenes-

El no dijo nada, simplemente asintió. Pocos segundos después ambos regresaron con los demás.

…

Bulma sentía la penetrante mirada de Bardock sobre ella. Incluso sentía ganas de esconderse detrás de alguien, pero no.

El Sayayin carraspeo cruzado de brazos. Ya no había nada que hacer.

-¿Y ahora que?- Habló Zalsa por todos.

Bulma hablo -Pues yo tomaré un baño y me cambiare- Se auto inspecciono. A un tenía sangre en la pierna y la mano, y su ropa no era exactamente glamurosa, vanidad lastimada.

Todos la vieron como si estuviera loca, pero ella hablaba completamente en serio. Saco una cápsula de su bota y luego de ella una casa.

…

Vegeta suspiró le tocaría contar todo el estúpido plan que ni siquiera era suyo. Por suerte Tarble ya estaba despertando era mejor que todos escucharán la loca idea de su mujer.

.

.

.

La peliazul salió completamente reanimada de. La plática con Vegeta la había calmado y habían aclarado mucho, tanto para mantenerla en paz. A un tenía metas que cumplir, pues de cierta manera sentía que la muerte de Cooler aunque no estuviera en sus manos sería una manera de eximir sus pecados.

Ya fuera sintió una vez más la mirada de todos y no era por su bonito vestido verde ni la chaqueta negra. Rendida se acercó, al parecer su plan tampoco había sido bien recibido por sus amigos.

-Supongo que ya saben- Pronunció con una sonrisa tímida.

Todos asintieron

-Se que probablemente estén dudando, pero vamos- Se acercó a las fuerzas especiales -Ustedes vivieron una situación parecida conmigo, un día soldados de Freezer hoy mi familia-

Las 5 soldados se sintieron un poco apenados por todo.

-Bulma- Tomó la palabra Krillin -Nosotros confiamos en ti- Para los chicos esta decisión no era difícil, mantener la mayor cantidad de vidas, evitando que la sangre se corriera eras lo mejor.

Los menos convencidos eran los Sayayin, pero Vegeta no decía nada y sin su negación sabían que tendrían que hacerlo.

…

Todos volaron a la base la cual por lo menos Bulma vio con curiosidad… Muy parecida a la de Cooler, grandes edificios blancos con arquitectura redonda. Torres de vigilancia, grandes antenas, una flota completa de naves y varias pistas para descenso y vuelo.

Ante su llegada se veía el desorden del lugar soldados amotinados, preguntando que pasaba y otro grupo tratando de reparar el sistema de comunicación, cosa que Bulma sabía sería imposible.

En el lugar llamaron a los que según interrogatorios eran los líderes de la base, soldados de alto rango.

Bulma reconoció a dos de los 5, había realizado misiones junto a ellos, y a uno le había salvado la vida en aquella primera misión de purga. La sala era grande y en el centro Bulma junto a Vegeta lideraban el interrogatorio.

-Quiero saber que paso después de nuestra muerte- Hablo Bulma.

El que más la conocía, aunque no entendía la situación explicó.

-Después de que te enfrentaras a Cooler en los juegos… Bueno nadie podía creerlo, sabíamos que eras fuerte pero realmente cuando tu aura se hizo roja realmente le diste batalla a Cooler… Usted sabe, después de eso aun estuvo unos días en la base. Luego se corrió el rumor de una pelea nueva….- Hizo una pausa y mueca no muy seguro de que decir -Yo vi cómo las fuerzas especiales la arrastraban a la enfermería, realmente se veía mal-

Bulma solo suspiro con pesar ante el doloroso recuerdo.

-Después de eso, toda la base se conmocionó cuando una fuerte explosión se escuchó… Yo no estuve presente, pero según contaron el señor Zalsa la ayudó e intentaron escapar, pero Cooler derribo las naves antes de que salieran de la atmósfera o por lo menos eso se había dicho… La verdad no muchos creímos… Ese mismo día el señor Doore tomó el puesto del comandante Zalsa y Cooler dio un discurso ante todos.

-¿Qué dijo?- Preguntó Bulma con curiosidad.

-Dijo… Pues… Solo anuncio muerte para los que lo intentaron traicionar y los puso como ejemplo-

A Bulma no le gusto oír esto, Cooler era una persona completamente capaz de intimidar a cualquiera, los soldados seguramente no querrían pelear a su lado por miedo.

.

.

.

Vegeta más amenazador que otra cosa tomó su turno -¿Que se sabe de la destrucción de los Sayayin?-

Esta vez fue otro el que habló -El señor Doore anunció su muerte en nombre de Cooler con júbilo… Después de que se capturara la nave principal de la elite sayayin, se comunicó la misión de exterminio, pero muy pocos fueron-

Bulma estaba desconcertada por la información -¿Cómo que capturaron la nave principal…? ¿La Novatez?-

El extraterrestre asintió -Fue capturada con la flota liderada por el hermano del rey Vegeta-

Bulma no esperaba esto -¿Hace cuánto?- Realmente no quería oír más, sentía que lo que fuera contestar solo sería un peso más para ella.

-Bulma- Vegeta habló antes de que el soldado lo hiciera -Eso no te incumbe-

La peliazul agacho la cabeza apretando los puños -¿Cuándo fue?- Insistió

-Hace aproximadamente 4 meses y medio-

Decepción y desesperación. Llevó una mano a su rostro como si se escondiera, volteo a ver a Vegeta -¿Para ese tiempo Tagev me estaba buscando verdad?-

El príncipe contestó calmado -Si-

Bulma se entristeció, su relación con Tagev nunca había sido buena, pero eso no quitaba el pesar de que su muerte fuera por su culpa.

-Ellos murieron por mi culpa-

Vegeta no le gustaba ver a su mujer de esa manera, sufriendo por cosas que realmente no tenían nada que pesarle.

-Ellos no están muertos- Hablo otro de los soldados.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!- Cuestionó algo enojado Vegeta

El hombre se intimido por la dura voz y mirada penetrante del que sabía era el príncipe de los Sayayin.

-Se..se sabe que..que hay varios Sayayin prisioneros en la base principal-

Vegeta estaba intrigado y no solo el también Bulma ¿Por qué Cooler dejaría vivos a la tropa?

.

.

.

El príncipe no encontraba razón, al contrario de Bulma que completamente nerviosa, no, más bien aterrada pensaba el por que de la situación. El lo noto enseguida ese tick nervioso de jugar con la correa de la espada se lo indicaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó él.

-Vamos con los demás, esto no es bueno Vegeta… Definitivamente no es bueno... - Bulma volteó a los 5 soldados, respiro tratando de tranquilizarse debía verse lo más segura posible.

-Por el momento informen a sus soldados que el príncipe Sayayin Vegeta ha condenado a Cooler a muerte, la lucha se llevará a cabo en algunos días, tienen dos opciones pelean a nuestro lado o en nuestra contra... -

Los soldados estaban muy sorprendidos, no esperaban algo así.

Bulma quería darles fundamento a sus palabras, pero no era necesario hablar más todos sabían que el emperador Freezer había muerto a manos de Vegeta.

-Pero… Ellos nos preguntaran por usted-

Bulma no estaba segura de que decir, Vegeta se adelantó.

-Entera tus hombres que el príncipe Vegeta el super sayayin legendario y Bulma briefs princesa de los Sayayin proclaman orden en este planeta y escuadrón. Anuncia la inminente muerte del bastardo insecto de Cooler-

Los soldados salieron asustados y sorprendidos para cumplir la orden dejando a un Vegeta intrigado y a una Bulma completamente sorprendida olvidando lo de momentos antes.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó una vez más el príncipe.

Bulma sabía que Vegeta no era una persona sentimental, era algo que tenía muy claro y sin embargo no se contuvo cuando se lanzó a sus brazos -Te amo-

-Lose… Ere mi mujer- Era lo mejor que le podía decir.

-No esperaba que dijeras algo así-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Princesa de los Sayayin?-

-Eso es lo que eres-

-Gracias…- Se aferró más a él. Pero el momento de felicidad se fue, levantó su rostro para encontrarse con esa mirada que la cautivaba -Hay que ir con todos tengo una teoría de porqué Cooler mantiene con vida a tu tío y sus soldados-

…

Nuevamente reunidos todos platicaban lo ocurrido particularmente Bulma estaba nerviosa y todos lo notaron.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Habló Tarble.

Vegeta habló -Al parecer Tagev está vivo… La pregunta es porqué?-

…

Bulma seguía con la correa de su espada entre sus manos. Ojalá que lo que pensaba no fuera cierto.

-Oye Guldo-

El de piel verde la volteó a ver -¿Tu puedes leer los pensamientos de la gente?-

El se extrañó por la pregunta, y sintiendo la mirada de todos habló -No exactamente, puedo saber cuándo alguien miente, mis poderes psíquicos no son tan desarrollados-

-¿Ninguno de tu raza?- Preguntó más intrigada.

-No… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

La peliazul volteó a ver a su compañero -Dime algo Vegeta Tagev sabe sobre las todo lo que hice, me refiero a las esferas, mi planeta, los planes que tenía. ¿El lo sabe?-

-Hmp… Si él estaba presente cuando Bardock contó todo-

Bulma cerró los ojos con pesadez recargándose ligeramente en la pared detrás de ella. -Esto es terrible… Creo que saber y temo que la razón por la que Cooler mantiene vivos a los muchachos es por sacarles información-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Está vez preguntó Raditz

-La última vez el me interrogó, y yo lo dejé con muchas dudas… Pero no pudo seguir, porque iba morir... Me sometió a un interrogatorio con un hombre de la raza de Guldo, me obligó a hablar a la fuerza y cuando mentía él se lo comunicaba a Cooler…- Negó -Fui débil, pero estaba sufriendo… Yo sé que ustedes- Refiriéndose a los Sayayin -Son una raza muy resistente, pero temo que Cooler los mantenga vivos sacándoles información, sobre mi, sobre ti Vegeta… Y si… Si- Estaba nerviosa -Si Tagev se vio obligado a contar todo sobre mi- Tragó saliva con dificultad -Cooler debe saber de las esferas-

-¡Maldición!- Gritaron varios. Todo estaba mal muy mal, ya nada era seguro, ¿Y ahora que garantizaba su seguridad? Nada, realmente nada.

Vegeta estaba frustrado, las cosas cada vez se complicabán más. -Dile adiós a tu plan Bulma… No podemos perder más tiempo en unas horas nos vamos a enfrentar a Cooler-

Ella se sentía mal que su plan no se llevará a cabo, pero lastimosamente una vez más recordó las palabras de solo hace horas "No siempre puedes salvar a todos"... Suspiro, -Dame unas horas en este lugar hablaré con los que aquí hay, los que me sigan serán bienvenidos y los demás… Los demás… Yo, acabaré con ellos-

Vegeta asintió y Bulma salió seguida de los humanos.

.

.

.

Había pasado mucho, y se cuestionaba gravemente lo que estaba por hacer. No quería, simplemente se negaba, pero era necesario, sentía ganas de llorar y la impotencia, pero también Bulma debía comprender que no todos eran buenos. Los soldados que la rodeaban muchos eran asesinos por gusto, seguidores incondicionales de Cooler " _Es algo necesario"_ Se dijo a sí misma.

En el planeta no había más de 100 soldados, realmente la base era pequeña y ahora junto a las fuerzas especiales, Krillin, Yamcha, y Tenshinhan se encontraban rodeados.

Hace una hora el mensaje se había esparcido. Ahora ahí estaba ella, dispuesta a seguir un albedrío condenado. El efecto áspero de la realidad la golpeaba.

Alzó su tono de voz para que la oyeran **-La mayoría me conoce… Un día jure la muerte de Cooler, y me pesa no cumplirlo, sin embargo, en días se librará una batalla liderada por el sayayin legendario Vegeta... Quiero saber quién está a mi lado… Yo no les imponga nada. Ese no es mi deber… El que pelee al lado de mis amigos y mío será bienvenido, no puedo prometerles la felicidad ni riqueza, pero sí un porvenir que ustedes podrán forjar… Es su decisión a mi lado o la muerte peleando por lo creen correcto-**

Murmullos, palabras, insultos. Todo se escuchaba.

Y mientras esto sucedía los alumnos de Roshi miraban sorprendidos la actitud de la que aún consideraban una pequeña hermana, realmente Bulma había cambiado.

.

.

.

El silencio rodeó el lugar de repente. Ella se sintió algo decepcionada de que ninguno se acercara. Luego sus súplicas fueron escuchadas.

-Oye Bulma- Escuchó detrás de ella, causándole una sonrisa.

Pues al voltear se encontró con su amigo Caiter, con una sonrisa confiada se arrancó la banda negra del brazo derecho que lo denomina piloto de las fuerzas de Cooler, pero ya no más.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando. El sufrimiento es una condena muy grande y muchos preferían ya una muerte luchando que seguir sufriendo.

.

.

.

Era menos de la mitad los que se habían unido a ella y sin embargo estaba conforme, podía salvar algunas vidas.

-Gracias- Pronunció

Detrás de ella se escuchó un grito **-Malditos traidores. Cuando Lord Cooler se entere los matara… ¡Gran vida al señor Cooler!-** Muchos soldados acompañaron el grito, ganándose la decepción de ella.

 _"No siempre puedes entender todo"_

 **-¡Traidores! Esa zorra traidora les promete una victoria, están ciegos, son unos estúpidos… Nadie puede vencer a Lord Cooler, se arrepentiran-**

La peliazul crispó su rostro. Cerró los ojos intentando serenarse y soltó el aire. Debía imponerse. Aunque no le gustara.

El soldado seguía gritando y en un momento entre toda su disputa alentando a sus compañeros cayó de rodillas sin oportunidad más que agonizar unos segundos. Bulma se había movido rápidamente y desde la espalda le había encajado su espalda.

Algo triste pero real. Sacó su espada del cuerpo, rápidamente ignorando la sangre y el sentir de la piel y huesos haciendo fricción con la hoja.

Sólo les dió una mirada a las fuerzas especiales que sonrieron confiados, pues aquellos bastardos no eran nada para ellos.

En pocos minutos los que se negaron a pelear en contra de Cooler murieron…

…

Vegeta había presenciado todo desde lo alto de una de las torres _. "Cambiaste Bulma…"_ Sonrió, una sincera sonrisa, una que pocas veces se había dibujado en sus labios. Su mujer había pasado por mucho y sin embargo no se doblegaba ante nada, a un realizando actos que sabía la hacían sentirse mal, pero eso solo significaba que realmente era una guerrera.

…

Las órdenes fueron dadas y pronto las naves se alistaron a 4 días de la base principal, aunque con las naves más rápidas de la invención del Dr. Briefs el viaje tardaría dos días.

Disponían de tres naves, el espacio suficiente para el equipo Sayayin, humanos, fuerzas especiales y soldados que ya seguros eran 26.

.

.

.

Las fuerzas especiales se repartieron entre las dos naves donde irían los soldados por seguridad. El viaje para una próxima lucha había dado inició.

...

Bulma permanecía en la habitación que compartiría con Vegeta. Sentada en la cama pensaba en todo lo que en pocos días sucedería. No podía decir que no tenía miedo, si lo tenía… Pero el miedo solo la hacía más humana.

Está vez cumpliría su palabra, no se metería en la pelea con Cooler. Después de todo estaba más que comprobado que no podía hacer nada.

La puerta deslizándose llamó su atención.

-Bulma-

-¿Si?-

Él se acercó quitándose la armadura y quedando en su traje azul, se paró frente a ella.

-El insecto dice que las naves serán detectadas en cuando estemos cerca de la atmósfera-

Ella negó -Por insecto supongo que te refieres a Zalsa… Las naves tienen un recubrimiento magnético que repele las ondas y la radiación, las naves si serán detectadas pero solo cuando estemos a minutos de aterrizar-

-Bien…- Estaba dispuesto a entrar un baño, pero ella lo detuvo por el agarre en su hombro, no la volteó a ver. -¿Que?-

-Yo prometí que no pelearía con Cooler, pero eso no quiere decir que debas enfrentarlo solo, deja que los chicos peleen a tu lado-

Con la mirada fulminante que recibió supo que él no estaba de acuerdo, pero a un así continuo.

-Si te apresuras y solo utilizas la fuerza para luchar eres un ridículo con mucha prisa por morir… Kakaroto a entrenado bastante, tu sabes que él tiene el potencial para lograr pelear con Cooler, él me superó hace mucho…-

-Es mi pelea- Habló a regañadientes

Ella se posiciono frente a él -Por favor- Se notaba el sentir y dolor en sus palabras, que arrastraba tratando de contener el llanto. Lo abrazó una vez más anhelando al ser que amaba y que tenía miedo de perder.

Vegeta la dejo que se aferrara a su pecho, no le daba consuelo y no pretendía hacerlo, pero si ella quería desahogarse aferrada él no se negaría, ese sutil contacto era un agradable sentir; el tibio cuerpo sobre el.

Al verla se sintió extraño ¿Responsable de ese dolor? ¿Triste? ¿Enojado? ¿O remordimiento? Tal vez todo. El pocas veces se permitía sentir, pocas veces las cosas le importaban así... Era un ser de corazón duro e indiferente, sin embargo, verla así le causaba impotencia… ¿Por qué la había conocido? ¿Por qué ella tenía que sufrir por el? ¿Que había hecho para ganarse a una mujer tan increíble? Y a la vez cual de todos sus pecados pagaba viéndola sufrir.

-Vegeta… No quiero perderte, no me dejes sola ni a mí ni a Trunks… Por favor no cargues con todo el peso de la batalla… - No pudo evitar unas ligeras lágrimas, le dolía -Ya no puedo cargar con más dolor… No podría vivir sin ti…- Respiro profundo tratando de calmarse -Yo… Tu… Debes saber que si mueres yo no podré traerte de regreso con las esferas… Del.. dragón- Su voz se rompía, la dura realidad que enfrentaba.

Vegeta cerró los ojos, no por la noticia de las esferas si no por ver el dolor que ella expresaba. Realmente para él las esferas nunca habían sido una posibilidad y daba a su mente ideas tontas que solo levantaban un muro cada vez más alto en s corazón lastimado. Él tampoco quería perderla y aunque era más fácil engañarla no podía. Las posibilidades de su muerte estaban y eso no podía cambiarse… No entendía sus acciones, cuando la rodeó en un movimiento tonto como si no supiera cómo hacerlo, estiró su mano con torpeza abrazándola de la cintura.

-Todo saldrá bien-

-¿Lo prometes?...-

-... No puedo prometerlo Bulma, pero te aseguro que pondré todo de mi parte para vencer a Cooler y… Dejaré que peleen a mi lado, pero la muerte de Cooler está en mis manos-

La peliazul sonrió -Gracias-

Pasaron un rato en esa posición extraña al contacto por lo menos para él y para ella un sentimiento anhelado.

.

.

.

Él se la llevó a la cama donde ambos descansaron exhaustos por todo. El siguiente día tal vez aunque nadie lo dijera sería el último.

.

.

.

…

El día siguiente comenzó temprano con una reunión; Ginyu y Recoome conectados en una llamada y Jeice, Burter y Guldo en otra, pues ellos estaban en las otras dos naves.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?- Preguntó Bardock que aunque siguiera enojado con Bulma parte de él una que no hablaría estaba conforme de pelear defendiendo la memoria de su pueblo.

Vegeta tomó la palabra. -En cuánto aterricemos ya habrá soldados esperando, más por la intromisión de tres naves, sin embargo, no creo que Cooler haga su aparición en primera instancia.

Haremos cuatro equipos. Bulma, los humanos y la esposa de Kakaroto primer equipo, el segundo las fuerzas especiales y la primera nave de soldados, tercer equipo Zalsa y la segunda nave de soldados… El último solo Sayayins…- Todos asintieron comprendiendo lo primero.

Vegeta continuo -En cuánto bajemos seguramente alguno de las fuerzas especiales estará ahí, no tomarán la intromisión de tres naves simplemente… Los primeros dos grupos se encargan de ello… El grupo de Zalsa y nosotros nos vamos a buscar a Cooler y…- Vegeta no terminó pues su mujer ya lo había interrumpido.

-Vegeta, estás olvidando algo… Está no es sólo una misión de guerra, también de rescate. Si Tagev y sus hombres están en el planeta tenemos que rescatarlos-

-No hay tiempo para eso-

Bulma estaba sorprendida, verdaderamente a Vegeta le interesaba más pelear que salvar a su propio tío -¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Es tu tío! Escucha puede que Tagev realmente no sea de mi agrado, pero si sigue vivo debo reconocer su fuerza, yo viví el martirio de un interrogatorio, solo una vez y casi moría…-

-Hmp- Vegeta permanecía en su estado natural de seriedad.

-¿Qué sugieres?- Preguntó Tarble que a diferencia de su hermano no estaba dispuesto a perder a nadie más.

-Pues… El mismo plan solo un ligero cambio, mi grupo y yo nos encargamos del rescate…-

Está vez Broly tomó la palabra -Nada garantiza que estén vivos, si te infiltras en la base será más difícil pelear dentro que fuera-

Bulma negó -En cuánto nos acerquemos al planeta seré capaz de detectar su ki, si está yo me encargo… Si no pues sigue tu plan Vegeta…-

El la vio fríamente, pero una vez más no puedo negarse -Bien… Prepárense- Se dirigió a todos cómo el líder que era.

Con el plan listo, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, a horas del encuentro todos se preparaban.

…

Bulma estaba en el mando de la nave, sentada alejada de todos fumaba mientras escribía en su pantalla de trabajo el mensaje que llegaría a los soldados que la acompañaban. Un simple mensaje con las instrucciones de batalla.

Sintió un ki familiar detrás de ella. Una persona con la cual tenía asuntos sin atender.

-Te saliste con la tuya-

Ella se encogió de hombros presintiendo un regaño -Bardock… Era necesario-

-Lose- Se acercó a ella, para sorpresa de la peliazul que ya estaba de el, el posiciono su brazo sobre su hombro.

Sabía que esta acción era lo más parecido a un cariñoso abrazo para un Sayayin.

-No quiero que en esta batalla salgas herida, entendido-

Bulma asintió y lo abrazó -Entendido Papá- Pronunció con cierta burla. Bardock sonrió ligeramente.

.

.

.

Bulma ignoro que por el resto del día fue con cada uno de sus amigos, le pidió perdón a Tarble, habló son las fuerzas especiales que juraron protegerla ante todo… Les deseo suerte y un fuerte abrazo a Broly, Raditz y Kakaroto.

Su conversación con Chichi fue amena, ambas madres tenían un solo objetivo y por nada del mundo estaban dispuestas a dejar a su hijo.

.

.

.

Más tarde habló con Krillin, Yamcha y su Tien.

-No será fácil chicos, son muy importantes para mi, por favor no se arriesguen demasiado-

-No te preocupes Bulma todo saldrá bien- habló Yamcha. Platico un rato más con ellos y por último, pero no menos importante habló con Zalsa.

…

El de piel azul caminaba para ir al piso inferior a ocupar su mente entrenando cuando se encontró con ella.

-Oye…-

-¿Qué?- Respondió indiferente

Bulma lo abrazó y le dió un beso en la mejilla -Te has convertido en más que un discípulo para mí, más que un amigo, eres mi familia, gracias a ti hoy estoy aquí, me diste la oportunidad de regresar con mi hijo… Y eso es algo que difícilmente un día podré pagarte. Vegeta dice que a todo le veo el lado bueno… Tu tienes muchas cosas positivas y estoy muy orgullosa de ti… Quería decírtelo- Le sonrió, él la alejó de cierta manera era un tanto desconcertante tenerla tan cerca.

-Bien…- Fue lo único que dijo.

Bulma sonrió más -Launch mandó un mensaje… Dijo "Dile a ese azulito que más le vale regresar con vida porque si al idiota se le ocurre morir yo misma buscaré las esferas del dragón lo revivire solamente para volver a matarlo con mis propias manos por idiota"- No pudo evitar reírse cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de su amigo.

Zalsa estaba confundido con respecto a esa mujer, era demasiado impulsiva y extraña, pero esto aunque no lo dijera le fascinaba.

Bulma paro su risa -Tu le agradas mucho, no hagas sufrir a mi amiga- Tomó su mano dándole una semilla verde -Espero que no tengas que comerla, pero por cualquier cosa conservarla-

El asintió y ya bastante abrumado por la mención de Launch se fue.

…

Ya por la noche Bulma alistaba sus cosas para el día siguiente, desenfundó su espada revisandola cómo ritual antes de la batalla. Habló con su madre y padre diciéndoles que todo estaría bien y se preparaba para dormir.

...

Vegeta había entrenado todo el día en el piso inferior de la nave en solitario. Al regresar a su habitación se encontró con su mujer ya acostada, y dormida.

Se quitó la armadura para después de un rápido baño ponerse algo más cómodo y acostarse a su lado.

-Bulma- No quería despertarla, pero era necesario.

Ella se movió algo inquieta y bostezo -¿Qué pasa?- Se tallo los ojos y se sentó para estar a la altura de su compañero.

-E pensado en aquella conversación de hace meses-

La peliazul inclinó su cabeza ligeramente sin entender a qué se refería.

-Recuerdas que me preguntaste qué haríamos después de mi coronación-

Ella asintió.

-E decidido que no seré rey…-

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida -No ahora, se que reviviras a todos y cuando eso pase y Cooler muera... Regresaremos, hablaré con mi padre y le comunicaré mi decisión-

Bulma lo veía siempre con la seguridad de sus palabras -¿Y qué harás?-

-Haremos… Tu, Trunks y yo tomaremos una nave y viajaremos por el universo… Por lo menos hasta encontrar algo más interesante esa será nuestra vida…-

No era exactamente la vida que Bulma había planeado, pero no le desagradaba la idea, conocer el universo y viajar, tal vez, las vacaciones que en broma le había pedido. Sólo él y su hijo ¿Qué más podía pedir? Nada. Sinceramente ella se sentía muy joven aún para tomar un puesto como el de reina… Sabía que Vegeta también, atarse al trono no era su vida. También estaba esa parte de alejarse de sus amigos y familia… Aunque esto no era necesario podían visitarlos constantemente, además Vegeta no se deslindaría por completo de su pueblo… Seguramente en viaje impondría su nombre. Sonrió.

-Me agrada mucho tu idea…-

.

.

.

El silencio tiene la cualidad de crear un ambiente con muchos sentimientos, pero en ese momento era tranquilidad. Ella se recargaba ligeramente sobre su pecho sin querer alejarse.

El príncipe suspiró dándose cuenta de algo; amaba demasiado a la mujer en sus brazos y no estaba dispuesto por nada del mundo a perderla… Lucharía con toda su voluntad para acabar con Cooler. Esa noche con la posibilidad de ser la última se entregaron al amor que ambos sentían.

.

.

.

…

Horas después todos se preparaban. Vegeta con su real armadura y Bulma ante su falta de astucia al momento de empacar y rehusandose completamente a llevar la única armadura que tenía la cual era de Cooler. Se vistió con un pantalón negro, botas, top negro y guantes, el único toque de color la chaqueta morada con el logo de Capsule Corp. Por último, su espada y estaban listos.

Ella solo le sonrió, él permaneció serio.

-Quiero que en esta pelea superes todos tus límites, se que no te dejarás vencer-

Vegeta asintió.

…

A minutos de entrar a la atmósfera estaban todos reunidos esperando. La peliazul volteó a ver a Vegeta pues ya podía sentir las presencias en el planeta.

-5- Pronunció Bulma

-¿5 qué?- Preguntó Zalsa.

-Tagev y cuatro Sayayin del escucharon son los que puedo sentir- Sus labios se apretaron -Están muy débiles-

…

En la base principal de Cooler, el ahora nuevo ayudante principal del Lord Cooler; Doore, soldado de piel verde y negro cabello caminaba furioso a la salida para volar a la plataforma de aterrizaje donde solo minutos antes se le había informado la entrada de tres naves no identificadas. Neiz también lo acompañaba y un grupo de soldados.

Cooler también estaba informado, pero sin mucho interés prefirió no ocuparse en ello, tenía asuntos más estratégicos cómo conseguir más información de su fallecida comandante general y ese poder de revivir planetas. Cooler tenía una idea muy vaga de la historia detrás de Bulma. Sabía por el hermano del rey que entre torturas confesaba cosas que poco a poco juntaban un rompecabezas. Su comandante no era una simple mujer, la mismísima reina de los Sayayin, no solo eso había engendrado un hijo… y Ahora una de sus nuevas metas era encontrá a ese infante y hacerlo parte de su ejército pues sabía que siendo hijo de ella y el Sayayin legendario sería fuerte.

…

Las tres naves tocaron suelo y los que dentro estaban sabían que estaban rodeados.

Doore al frente de todos esperaba a quien fuera estuviera dentro de esa nave, un momento después las tres abrieron su compuerta, pero nada salió.

Intrigado Neiz se acercó y al estar más cerca vio sorprendido la primera persona que hacía presencia; Un corpulento hombre de piel gris junto a uno más alto y de cabellos naranja.

-¿Ginyu?-

-Hmp- Doore se cruzó de brazos -¿Que trae a los idiotas de Lord Freezer aquí?-

Ginyu salió con una sonrisa socarrona y pronto los demás de las fuerzas especiales salieron de la otra nave.

-Curioso- Pronunció confiado el de piel verde -Repito ¿Cual es su motivo aquí? Si quieren un lugar en el ejército están de suerte faltan sirvientes…-

Los 5 rieron, el capitán habló.

-En realidad venimos a partirle la cara a Cooler-

Ahora todos los soldados rieron eso sonaba muy graciosos.

-Jajaja ¿Ustedes?... Diablos Ginyu estás mal muy mal… 5 contra un ejército y pretendiendo pelear con el señor Cooler…-

Ginyu mantenía su sonrisa -Quien dijo que sólo éramos 5-

De la tercera nave por fin salieron y todos, todos quedaron muy sorprendidos cuando lo primero que vieron salir fue a una menuda mujer de cabello azul con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que a más de uno ahí había cautivado.

-Hola chicos-

Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando, cuando Zalsa hizo su aparición más sorpresa género y así la presencia de los soldados de la base de Canfia- también hacía presencia. Y por último el grupo de Sayayin liderados por su príncipe terminó rematando.

Doore estaba muy sorprendido y algo asustado. Se supone que esa perra azul estaba muerta y los Sayayin también ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Presiono el botón de su rastreador sin mucho éxito pues Bulma se movió rápidamente y lo sostuvo de la muñeca.

-Déjame a mí- Le arrebató el rastreador que se colocó dejando en un ligero shock al de piel verde, que al reaccionar se lanzó a atacarla, pero una vez más el movimiento fue detenido esta vez por un agarre mucho más fuerte e imponente. Que causó ante el horror y un escalofrío.

El príncipe de los Sayayin, el responsable de la muerte del emperador Cooler estaba ahí.

-No te acerques a mi mujer insecto-

Bulma sonriendo presiono el botón que sabía conectaba directamente al de Cooler.

…

Cooler bebía vino tranquilamente cuando el pitido del aparato sobre su oreja lo interrumpió, gruñó viéndose en la necesidad de contestar.

-¿Que?-

 _-Oye Cooler…-_

El extraterrestre de inmediato se levantó sin comprender bien lo que acababa de oír.

-Imposible- Reconocía esa voz perfectamente.

- _Digamos que soy muy difícil de matar, por qué no sales a resolver los asuntos que dejamos pendientes…-_

….

Lo siguiente una fuerte explosión y la furia derribando parte del edificio y dando la alerta en todo el lugar. Cooler se acercaba.

-Hagámoslo- Habló Bardock y todos asintieron.

Bulma se acercó a su grupo.

-Listos Chicos-

-¡Si!-

Ella les guiño el ojo -Bien, que empiece todo, demostremosles que pueden hacer los humanos-

…

Pronto los soldados ante las órdenes de Doore y Neiz reaccionaron y atacaron, pero el grupo de Canfia ahora considerados traidores hicieron frente al ataque junto a las fuerzas especiales que solo se divertían con tan débiles soldados según sus palabras.

…

A Cooler le bastó sólo unos segundos llegar en su vuelo enfurecido, sorprendido se topó con una escena que ni el más loco se hubiera imaginado. Sus soldados peleando entre ellos. ¡Las Fuerzas especiales de su hermano!... ¡Su fallecido y traidor soldado Zalsa! ¡Su comandante general Bulma!... Más desconcertante un grupo de la raza que según él había exterminado y no cualquier grupo pues al frente se imponía el príncipe heredero y el responsable de la muerte de su hermano.

Todos se encontraron en el aire, mientras abajo se libraba la lucha con soldados que poco a poco llegaban de la base.

-Bien dicen que la basura es difícil de exterminar- Habló con dura voz el extraterrestre de piel morada y que los que no lo conocían veían con curiosidad.

-Supongo que vienen en busca de venganza… Serán una buena diversión… Vamos principito muéstrame el super Sayayin que venció a mi hermano-

Vegeta no se movió -Hoy mueres insecto, pagarás lo que le hiciste a mi pueblo y a mi mujer-

Cooler río ligeramente -¿Tu mujer?... No me sorprende, ya estaba enterado, pero bueno ella se arrastró a mi pidiendo un lugar a mi lado, se trató de imponer y que paso…- Vio a Bulma -Bueno las torturas no creo que puedas olvidarlas… Verdad B-ulma…-

Ella se sintió mal por el comentario y se contuvo se lanzarse a pelear.

Cooler aunque no estaba del todo consciente de cómo se suponía que estaba sucediendo aquello disfrutaría quitar más obstáculos de su camino. -Supongo que es algo con respecto a esas esferas lo que los trajo aquí…-

Bulma y los humanos abrieron los ojos con terror su teoría era cierta, había obtenido la información de Tagev.

-Además entre más pronto acabe con ustedes iré por el heredero… ¿Cuál era su nombre?... Trunks… Si Trunks, iré a Tierra… Por ese niño y lo convertiré en parte de mi ejército, será una buena adquisición-

Esto hizo enojar a Vegeta de una manera que nunca antes había sentido.

Bulma por otro lado se aterró ante la idea de que eso pasará. Cooler tenía más información de lo que ella pensó. -Maldito- Tomó la empuñadura de su espada completamente enojada por el peligro en el que estaba su hijo, rápidamente Raditz que estaba aun lado de ella la tomó del brazo.

-Recuerda el plan-

Ella suspiro vio a Vegeta… " _Confío en ti Vegeta"_ Volteo a ver a sus amigos y con sólo una mirada junto a Chichi y los alumnos de Roshi salieron volando a la base.

Cuando Cooler quiso hacer algo fue detenido por una fuerte explosión de energía de parte de Vegeta.

-Esta pelea es entre nosotros maldito infeliz-

-Claro después de todo está vez no pretendo matar a Bulma… Quiero verla sufrir, seré su condena, te aseguro que quedara en buenas manos…- Su voz era seria, el tono lúgubre.

Vegeta no atacó dejo que los Sayayin lo enfrentarán; Bardock se lanzó a la lucha dispuesto a todo junto a su hijo y Broly que lanzaban sus mejores golpes al extraterrestre, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que esto no sería nada fácil.

…

Abajo la pelea entre soldados continuaba.

Vegeta Tarble y Kakaroto mantenían su atención en la pelea principal notando lo dispareja que era, pues se notaba que Cooler hacía el mínimo esfuerzo esquivando los golpes del grupo de Sayayin. Broly cayó rápidamente por un muy fuerte golpe en la espalda, seguido de Raditz que fue herido por una explosión de energía que dió de lleno en su estómago… Cuando Bardock quedó solo el príncipe Tarble supo que sería su turno.

Nacido con bajo nivel de pelea desde joven había luchado por superar ese estigma. Era su momento, el también vengaría a su pueblo.

.

.

.

Los golpes no eran piadosos, la fuerza con la que se imponía Cooler era aterradora.

Pero esto jamás detendría a una raza guerrera.

Vegeta vio con orgullo cómo su hermano peleaba, aquel niño había crecido…

-Oye Kakaroto… Ve…-

Cuando el hijo menor de Bardock voló al encuentro tenía un objetivo claro. Matar al hombre que había condenado su raza, que había hecho sufrir a su hermana, que ponía en riesgo a la mujer que amaba y lo que más le pesaba el riesgo que corría su hijo…

.

.

.

Cooler detenía sin esfuerzo la patada del Sayayin mayor, cuando sus reflejos fueron lentos y un muy fuerte golpe lo mando a estrellarse en el piso.

Bardock vio con orgullo a su hijo, y Tarble vio a su hermano entendiendo que reclamaba su pelea.

Tarble sonrió un poco desilusionado, le faltaba entrenar mucho… Voló junto a Bardock ya no era su pelea.

Al poner atención en la pelea debajo vieron a Ginyu batallando con Neiz. Tarble ya había identificado a su objetivo.

Cuando llegó interponiéndose y ganándose una fulminante mirada de ambos extraterrestres. El alto soldados término siento atravesado por una fuerte explosión y una lluvia de golpes que le arrebató la vida con agonía.

Raditz y Broly ya habían regresado a la pelea, aunque heridos los soldados no representaban gran problema.

Zalsa luchaba con el que alguna vez considero amigo, cuando conoció a Bulma entendió el verdadero significado de esa palabra, ahora solo quería la muerte de Doore. El era mucho más fuerte y sin embargo no desataba todo su potencial porqué quería verlo sufrir.

 **-Maldito traidor una bonita cara que te abre las piernas y la ramera te engatusa… ¿Dónde está tu lealtad a Lord Cooler?... -**

Doore podía haber seguido lanzando golpes y esquivando, pero sus palabras lo condenaron más rápido pues Zalsa al oír esto, cubrió su mano de ki y atravesó el pecho del soldado.

-Bulma no es una ramera… Es mi… mi familia… Y yo nunca le tuve lealtad al maldito de Cooler…- Sin remordimiento dejó caer el cuerpo que en su último aliento intentó hablar, pero ya las palabras se habían perdido.

.

.

.

Momentos antes en la base Bulma hacía acto de presencia corriendo entre los pasillos del lugar mientras sus amigos detenían a los soldados que querían impedirlo, aunque eran pocos pues la mayoría ya estaban luchando fuera.

Los humanos no mataban solo los desmayaban evitando que continuarán, algo que Bulma agradecía pues entre menos vidas se perdieran era mejor.

Guiada por esos 5 ki corría con Chichi a su lado cuando al doblar en el pasillo se encontró con un grupo de al menos 20 soldados con armas en mano.

Ella ya estaba algo agitada, pero aún pudo sonreír, le agradaba la cara de sorpresa de los que la reconocían.

-Hola…- Suspiro -No hay tiempo para explicar déjenme pasar…- Ella caminó segura, ninguno la detuvo… Después de todo cada uno de ellos recordaba su enfrentamiento con Cooler, aunque quisieran no la detendrían…-

Los pocos que se enfrentaron a ella fueron detenidos entre Chichi, Krillin, Yamcha y Tenshinhan… Su único objetivo era Tagev…

Bulma corría ya a nada de llegar a las celdas cuando se encontró con un muy grande extraterrestre guardia del área que también corría en su dirección. Bulma no se detendría esos 5 ki estaban muy débiles… Confiada, aceleró su paso, ella no se encargaría de el, Krillin la seguía de cerca detrás… Antes de colisionar con el se deslizó y cruzó entre sus piernas dejándolo sorprendido, pero ella ni se inmuto solo siguió corriendo.

El extraterrestre no fue capaz de seguirla Krillin ya lo había golpeado en la cabeza.

…

Bulma llegó a la celda sin tiempo para manipular la computadora de seguridad en la base… Una ligera explosión que derribó la puerta dejó al descubierto una pequeña celda donde 5 cuerpos en decadencia trataban de sobrevivir en el frío y sucio espacio.

La peliazul se dirigió de inmediato a Tagev, estaban muy mal pues ni siquiera se habían movido por la explosión.

Se hincó a un lado de él, -Oye Tagev- Lo movió y el soldado abrió los ojos que se mantenían muy amarillos por la inanición.

-Imposible… Se supone que tú…-

-No te esfuerces… Come está semilla-

Krilin entró a la celda y de inmediato socorrido a los demás Sayayin con semillas del ermitaño. Estás en efecto casi inmediato les recupero toda la fuerza.

Y todos miraban sorprendidos a Bulma.

-¿Princesa?-

Ella sonrió -Mucho que explicar poco tiempo… Vamos una pelea nos espera fuera…-

Todos salieron corriendo, fuertes explosiones se oían a lo lejos y mientras corrían Bulma hablaba.

-Ok es fácil, Vegeta está peleando con Cooler nosotros detendremos al ejército… Dudas al final…-

Poco después se encontraron con Chichi y los chicos que al salir de la base salieron volando al encuentro.

…

Kakaroto y Cooler mantenían una pelea muy reñida cosa que sorprendió al de piel morada, las cosas no estaban saliendo como pensaba. Pero no expresaba nada.

Un muy fuerte golpe que una vez más lo llevó a estrellarse en el piso fue suficiente para tomar las cosas enserio.

Un aura de color morado lo cubrió y atacó de lleno a Kakaroto que resintió con dolor todo, un fuerte golpe en el brazo causó un grito de dolor enorme, el maldito estaba a nada de romper el hueso.

 **-AHHHHH-**

Cooler disfrutando del sufrimiento del mono, lo lanzó al suelo donde lanzó una fuerte explosión de energía que Kakaroto aunque intentó detenerlo fue imposible.

.

.

.

Vegeta no se inmuto ante el sufrimiento de el, sinceramente no le importaba, pero sabía que si lo dejaba morir Bulma nunca se lo perdonaría. Gruñó a un en el mismo lugar en vuelo.

No ayudaba a Kakaroto porqué hace tiempo mientras sufría por la ausencia de Bulma en esas noches cuando no podía dormir y repasaba su vida había descubierto el secreto del Super Sayayin.

El no se había convertido en el legendario por suerte ni mucho menos esfuerzo, le había costado, pero realmente la situación en la pelea con Freezer cuando sintió todo perderse y lo que sintió al ver a Bulma atravesarse en el ataque fue eso, esa irá, la impotencia que sintió. Aquel sentimiento tan fuerte que sentía por ella al verla sufrir lo que lo llevó a tomar esa forma.

-Demuestra quién eres Kakaroto…-

Chichi ya estaba en batalla con los soldados, pero no perdía de vista a su esposo… Un dolor agudo invadió su ser cuando lo vio caer bajo toda esa energía, dejó a Bulma peleando sola y voló directo a el.

-¡Chichi!- Grito ella… Pero su amiga no la escucho.

Kakároto no podía más, sus ojos pesaban y sentía la sangre cubrir su cuerpo, se vio obligado a reaccionar cuando sintió una lejana voz gritar su nombre.

 **-Kakaroto…-** Un movimiento en su brazo y al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos oscuros ojos.

-Chichi…- Pronuncio con dificultad.

-Oye dijiste que me protegerías a mi y a Gohan no puedes dejarte caer por esto…-

Entonces la realidad golpeó el adolorido cuando sintió una fuerte explosión acercarse a el, no supo que fue ni como pero se levantó y colocó a Chichi detrás de él. Una energía cubrió su cuerpo, una energía que simplemente era inexplicable, no dejaría que la mujer que amaba sufriera, no dejaría a su hijo solo… Sentía su cuerpo colapsar y aun así llevo sus manos a un costado ejecutará la técnica que su amiga le había enseñado y había perfeccionado en la Tierra.

Y en cuestión de segundos rayos cubrieron su cuerpo, el aura dorada lo invadió…

 **-Kame… Hame… Ha…..-** Su energía pegó de lleno con la Cooler causando una fuerte explosión que paró completamente la pelea entre los soldados.

Cuando la energía se disipó Bulma vio completamente sorprendida a su mejor amigo ¡Convertido en… Super Sayayin!

La sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio hacía arriba y vio a Vegeta también con un ligero tirón en sus labios.

Ella saltó emocionada ¡Si! Dirigió su vista a Bardock y lo vio Feliz.

…

Chichi estaba en shock viendo a Kakaroto que la tomó en brazos y la alejó de ahí.

-Perdóname por ponerte en peligro Chichi-

Ella no o contesto, apenas y tartamudeaba -Tu… tu..-

-¿He?- Fue que se auto inspecciono tan inocente como siempre se tocó el cuerpo buscando además de las heridas que presentaba algo diferente y fue que se dió cuenta -Yo...Yo…-

Chichi solo asintió…

Arriba de ellos Vegeta grito - **Oye Kakaroto has algo de provecho con esa transformación y ven a terminar lo que empezaste-**

El sorprendido Sayayin entendió lo que su príncipe decía cuando sintió un aumento de energía en Cooler.

Que ya harto de la situación y entendiendo que las cosas no serían fáciles se cubrió de un aura morada y una fuerte y cegadora luz.

Su cuerpo creció, sus músculos se ensancharon mientras un grito liberaba su poder. Su apariencia había cambiado y sus ojos se oscurecieron, cambiando la forma de su cabeza, ahora con cresta en picos.

A Bulma se le fue la alegría sintiendo toda esa energía que incluso la había hecho caer de rodillas… Tal vez ni siquiera dos super sayayin podrían con el… Negó levantándose, tendría que confiar en ellos… Más cuando vio a Kakaroto volar al encuentro ahora con la nueva forma de Cooler.

.

.

.

Kakaroto ya estaba exhausto algo que Vegeta entendía. La primer a vez que se transformó fue un golpe de energía muy fuerte, pero que después le costó mucho aprender a controlar, Kakaroto ya herido antes y cansado dió lo mejor que pudo pero Cooler mucho más rápido lo tomó del cuello asfixiándolo.

El perdió la transformación intentando luchar por zafarse… Luego Cooler habló.

-Malditos monos hoy ustedes perecer…-

El extraterrestre no termino de hablar cuando su cabeza fue impactada por un muy fuerte golpe.

Vegeta al ver la situación supo que ahora si debía interceder, llegó con una muy fuerte patada que llevó a Cooler varios metros a la distancia.

Kakároto cayó agotado.

-Graci..as Vegeta-

-Hmp… Idiota ni con el super sayayin… Ve con tu mujer y come una semilla, esta pelea es solo mía-

El asintió, viendo la estela que dejó Vegeta transformándose en Super Sayayin y saliendo al encuentro de un nuevo enfrentamiento con Cooler.

.

.

.

Cooler estaba furiosa, mucho más que eso… Juro tendría la cabeza de Vegeta en sus manos.

Cerró su mandíbula mientras los huesos de su cuello crujían -Maldito Sayayin… Esa transformación no es nada para mi… **Te demostraré el infierno, yo no tengo compasión, no descansaré hasta verte en pedazos terminando la tarea que mi hermano fue incapaz de realizar…-** Grito lanzándose a el príncipe.

 **-Maldito insecto-** Se lanzo sobre el en fuertes puñetazos, que el extraterrestre esquivaba con dificultad debido a la fuerza de estos.

Vegeta no se contenía en ningún golpe, cada uno, cada patada, cada movimiento en el cuerpo de Cooler desatando toda la ira que sentía.

Ese maldito infeliz había lastimado a la mujer que amaba, se había atrevido a matar a su pueblo en un cobarde ataque… Y había amenazado a su hijo. El infeliz moriría.

Pero Cooler tampoco estaba dispuesto a perder, en un descuido de Vegeta aprovecho y golpeó su puño con suma fuerza en el estómago del príncipe causando que se doblara de dolor.

…

Mientras la verdadera lucha se daba Bulma junto a las fuerzas especiales, Zalsa, los Sayayin humanos y los soldados a su lado se posicionaba frente a cientos de soldados pues a un faltaban muchos por caer.

Pero Bulma aún tenía un as bajo manga. Aún tenía puesto el rastreador que le había quitado a Doore, presiono un botón y supo que una llamaba sería enlazada entre todos ahí.

-Hola soldados…- Su respiración estaba algo agitada **-Puede que estén desconcertados, lo entiendo, no los conozco a todos, pero un día jure ante ustedes derrotar a Cooler… Me veo en la necesidad de no cumplir mi promesa… ese no es mi destino-**

Todos escuchaban a través de sus rastreadores las palabras de Bulma.

 **-Yo tuve el valor de enfrentarme a Cooler… Porque no estuve dispuesta a seguir bajo sus órdenes, hoy el príncipe Sayayin Vegeta se impone en lucha con el… En palabras sinceras les digo que la vida no es fácil, el destino a veces sentimos juega con nosotros, pero siempre hay una oportunidad. Hoy yo les doy esa oportunidad… Deje de ser su comandante general por lo que no tienen obligación de seguir mis órdenes… Lo cual no importa por qué no son órdenes…** **Yo Bulma, humana** \- Volteó a la distancia viendo la pelea que se llevaba a cabo entre Vegeta y Cooler. Sintió su pecho comprimirse, ella haría todo por el.

 **-Yo Bulma humana princesa de los Sayayin y esposa del príncipe Vegeta… Una vez su comandante, una vez su compañera les propongo que peleen a mi lado… Yo les doy la oportunidad de salir de esta prisión que llaman vida… Una sola decisión… No les prometo la gloria, pero confío en el valor y yo no estuve dispuesta a que me sugieran pisado el alma… ¿Y ustedes soldados?-**

 **.**

.

.

Muchos por no decir todos los que ahí estaban pocas veces en su vida habían tenido la oportunidad de decidir por algo. Era verdad que su vida era una porquería, unos no dudaron cuando se acercaron a Bulma.

Otros tardaron un poco, pero al final entendieron que si su destino era seguir bajo las órdenes de Cooler preferían morir buscando algo diferente.

La sonrisa de Bulma se fue cuando vio que ya nadie se acercaba _"No puedes salvar a todos"_ Saco una cápsula de su bolsillo que lanzó en el aire exponiendo su segunda espada que tomó en la mano izquierda decidida a derribar los demás obstáculos.

En segundos los dos bandos se lanzaron en ataque.

...

 **-MUERE INSECTO** \- Gritó Vegeta lanzando una fuerte ráfaga de energía

La desesperación lo consumía. No estaba dispuesto a perder ni hoy ni nunca… Acabaría con y con todos - **MALDITA SEA, MALDITO MONO, CABARÉ TU TUMBA-**

Vegeta no le prestó importancia a las palabras pues mientras el extraterrestre maldecía el se acercaba dispuesto a darle una muy buena tanda de golpes preparándose para el ataque final.

 **-Ahhhhh** \- Gritos y gritos tras cada golpe que Vegeta lograba atinar en el cuerpo de Cooler

Cooler no creía que un Sayayin le estuviera dando batalla, pero el dolor en cada golpe se lo recordaba. No estaba dispuesto a que la situación siguiera igual, aumentaría al máximo su fuerza

 **-AHHHHH-** Grito expulsando toda su energía, la situación del momento demasiado frustrante, su cuerpo dolía y signos de la batalla ya se reflejaban, Vegeta término varios metros más en el suelo.

Un fuerte rayo de ki dirigido a Vegeta que aunque se movió no evitó que atravesará por encima de su hombro, unos centímetros más y un fuerte corte en la garganta en una de las venas principales y su vida se hubiera terminado.

Se levantó, presionando la herida que sangraba, sus piernas flexionadas levemente, y veía lo imposible imponerse ante el Cooler con más fuerza.

El golpe dio de lleno en él se estrelló en una montaña varios metros a la distancia y Cooler encajo su rodilla en el estómago.

Causando un fuerte y agudo dolor en el príncipe que sintió sobresalir de su cuerpo la sangre y la saboreo, Cooler se alejó y lanzó un muy fuerte rayo de ki que destruyó la montaña y las piedras cayeron sobre Vegeta.

…

Bulma había visto todo y también lo había sentido, su conexión con Vegeta la llevó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho que la afectó tanto que dejó el control de su ki y cayó.

Bardock al percatarse de esto la atrapó en el aire y bajó con ella.

-Bul… **Ahhhh** \- Bardock salió expulsado por un fuerte golpe y el terror invadió a Bulma.

En un parpadeo Cooler estaba frente a ella, sintió sus piernas temblar y su vista nublarse, su ki la paralizaba.

-He decidido que también morirás Bulma…-

Su voz había cambiado era más grave. Ahora nada de lo que a su alrededor sucedía le importaba, solo su temor la invadió en ese momento " _Vegeta"_ Sostuvo con fuerza la espada en su mano derecha, la otra la había perdido ya _"Vegeta por favor"_

Las fuerzas especiales se aceraron dispuestos a atacar, pero una fuerte explosión de ki lo evito, Kakaroto a un después de la semilla no se sentía capaz de transformarse. A un asi voló en ayuda de su mejor amiga, pero tuvo la misma suerte que las fuerzas especiales.

Ella seguía paralizada intentando encontrar el ki de Vegeta, estaba muy débil, pero seguía con vida _"Tengo que ayudarlo"_

Su reacción fue muy tarde, más cuando Cooler le arrebató la espada de la mano y sin remordimiento alguno la encajo en su estómago.

.

.

.

 **-NOOOOO, BULMA…-**

Para ella la sensación era extraña, no fue capaz ni de gritar, solo agacho la cabeza sintiendo perder la fuerza de sus piernas y escucho la risa de Cooler. Para ella el tiempo se había detenido.

-Cuando tenga a tu hijo vivirá la miseria más grande que pueda ser capaz de infligir y le diré que sus padres lo condenaron al sufrimiento.

.

.

.

Vegeta debajo de los escombros abrió los ojos con fuerza, sentía el dolor de su mujer, la angustia, escucho algo quebrarse, un crujido. Sentía su alma romperse en miles de pedazos, una fuerte energía invadió su cuerpo… Sus manos temblaban, era como si sintiera que cada célula de su cuerpo se llenaba de una energía única igual que cuando se transformaba en super sayayin, pero está vez era más fuerte.

Recordó las palabras que Bulma le dijo antes de la batalla...

Y el aura dorada lo cubrió, las piedras sobre el pasaron a convertirse en polvo y a la distancia vio la escena que marcó el fin definitivo de su venganza. Bulma atravesada por su espada.

…

Cooler soltó la espada y Bulma dio un paso atrás a un con la cabeza agachada -No… No-

El de piel morada empezó a formar energía en su mano acabaría con ella.

Y mientras esto sucedía Bulma percibió la energía de Vegeta, esto aún no había terminado. _"Perdóname Vegeta no cumpliré mi promesa"..._ La estabilidad volvió en sus piernas y levantó su rostro enmarcando la seriedad del momento.

-Sabes Cooler… He pasado por mucho para terminar de esta manera, la persona que me creo lo hizo dándome la posibilidad de mejorar… No dejare que te acerques a mi hijo y aunque tenga que supera mis limites acabare contigo…-

Cooler y todos los que veían a la distancia se sorprendieron cuando Bulma tomó la empuñadura de su espada y la sacó poco a poco de su cuerpo el contorno de esta se cubrió de una luz blanca mientras raspaba la piel. Extraña sensación, como un calor, pero a la vez frío.

Ella sonrió cuando detrás de Cooler vio una luz dorada acercarse.

-Esta espada es especial no puede dañar a su dueño... Yo soy su dueña…- Bulma se cubrió de un aura blanca y lanzó su espada lejos, estampo en el sorprendido rostro de Cooler el golpe más fuerte que había dado en su vida.

Su puño en alza, su cuerpo estirado y sus pies en el aire. Cooler fallo en esquivarlo y salió expulsado creando un surco en el suelo, al tratar de levantarse la presión en su pecho se lo impidió.

La bota blanca del príncipe lo aplastaba.

-Se acabó Cooler hoy mueres, nadie toca a mi mujer ni amenaza a mi hijo… Pagaras la muerte de mi pueblo con dolor…-

Cooler se levantó gruñendo y limpiando la sangre del golpe en su mandíbula causado por Bulma.

 **-Maldito insecto** \- Se lanzó sobre él en fuertes puñetazos, que el extraterrestre no lograba esquivar, la fuerza de estos, su intensidad, poco podía hacer y en ese momento Cooler supo que estaba perdido..

Vegeta no se contenía en ningún golpe, cada uno, cada patada, cada movimiento en el cuerpo de Cooler se sintió con una intensidad que lo abrumaba. Por minutos el extraterrestre sufrió, la energía quemó su cuerpo, la sangre lo cubrió.

.

.

.

Vegeta se alejó dispuesto a lanzar su último golpe, pero Bulma no había hablado en vano… No cumplió su promesa pues antes de que Vegeta le diera fin a Cooler se acercó con un kienzan en la mano que pegó de lleno en Cooler cortando su brazo y causando un profundo coste en su costado.

Solo gritó en agonía cuando Bulma llena de ira se acercó y con su rodilla lo golpeó en el cuello causando que sus piernas dejaran de tocar el piso Cooler se retorció de dolor y antes de que cayera Bulma ya estaba detrás de él con una esfera de energía que quemó su espalda.

.

.

.

Cuando Cooler intento responder agónico al ataque Bulma se alejó junto a Vegeta. Basto una mirada para que ambos supieran que hacer, pero no solo el si no Cooler daría uso a su último movimiento.

El junto sus dos manos dispuestas a terminar con aquellos y Bulma y Vegeta aumentaron su aura.

El momento decisivo,

- **KAME**

 **.**

 **FINAL-**

 **.**

 **-HAME**

 **.**

 **-FLASH….HA….-**

El suelo tembló. La energía de Cooler no fue nada ante los dos poderes combinados… El término destruido entre una potente luz incandescente que solo dejo ver una sombra desapareciendo. Y la marca de un enorme cráter.

.

.

.

.

.

…

Todo había terminado, un esfuerzo muy grande había dado fin al cansancio. Bulma sintió sus fuerzas irse y Vegeta al notarlo la tomó entre sus brazos, bajo.

Ella cayó derrotada a su pecho.

-Todo termino…- Pronunció Vegeta y Bulma solo asintió.

Poco después todos se acercaron, los soldados que habían decidido seguir a Cooler ahora suplicaban por su vida.

Bulma se alejó de Vegeta viéndolo -Perdóname no cumplí-

-Nunca espere que lo hicieras…-

Cuando se alejo Bulma sintió dos grandes brazos rodearla. Ginyu que sin darle oportunidad y los demás también se unieron en el abrazo. Gritaron en alegría.

Los humanos felicitaron la victoria.

Cuando Kakaroto llegó junto a Bulma ella lo abrazo. -Estoy orgullosa de ti, lo lograste-

El solo sonrió rascándose la nuca, -Creo que si- Cuando Bardock se acercó en un parpadeo ya Bulma estaba en sus brazos.

El gruño -Hmp, Bulma me duele todo suéltame…-

-Perdón…-

-Oye nos asustaste con lo de la espada…- Hablo Raditz.

Broly también se unió -Si nos recordó a la pelea con Freezer-.

-Bien hecho hermano…- Tarble se acerco junto a su tio.

-¿Y ahora qué? Preguntó Zalsa

Bulma sonrió -Bueno estamos a unos tres meses de viaje de Namekusei y para ese tiempo las esferas de Porunga ya estarán listas para utilizarse… Hay que recuperar lo perdido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El tiempo es extraño, el sentir del pasar es lento y a veces rápido… Eso pensó Vegeta cuando a cuatro meses de todo lo sucedido caminaba con la ondeante capa roja detrás de el.

Su padre lo esperaba en el trono con todos los del consejo. Su presencia se impuso cuando empujo las puertas.

Las 18 personas en la habitación posicionaron su mirada sobre el. Todo ya había sido explicado, la muerte de Cooler, el regreso de la princesa… La existencia del heredero… Y ahora el imperio Sayayin de poco a poco se imponía en el universo… Todos los soldados de Cooler habían tomado equipo sirviendo a las fuerzas especiales que sutilmente acompañados de Zalsa habían pactado un acuerdo con Vegeta dándoles la oportunidad de ocupar el espacio que Cooler había dejado.

.

.

.

Vegeta estaba sentado en la orilla de la gran mesa, en el otro extremo su padre mantenía una seria mirada.

-¿Cuál es la razón de esta reunión?-

Vegeta se levantó -Vengo a informar sobre mi renuncia a el reino-

A excepción de Bardock y Tarble que ya sabían de su decisión los demás se sorprendieron… El rey también se levantó golpeando la mesa con el puño la mesa

 **-Que acabas de decir-**

-No quiero el reino- Sabía que está era una decisión que haría enojar a su padre, pero simplemente en ese punto de su vida no quería atarse a un trono. No impondría su vida a la rutina.

Los consejeros trataron de dar su opinión, pero no valió de nada, la decisión ya estaba tomada el no venía a pedir permiso estaba informándoles.

-¿Cuál es la razón de tu decisión?-

-...- Miro serio a su padre -Me iré con Bulma… y mi hijo-

-¿A la Tierra?-

El negó cruzado de brazos -Iré a vivir mi destino junto a ella… No quiero el reino padre, no es la vida que en este momento quiero… No traiciono al pueblo, cargare con orgullos mi nombre y mi raza, en el camino expandiere el reino… Viajare por el espacio conquistando planetas y civilizaciones junto a ella…-

Ninguno de los del consejo estaba de acuerdo. Vegeta estaba en edad de tomar el reino y aunque en la vida Sayayin el rey Vegeta a un fuera joven el pueblo reclama un nuevo líder, pero el rey pensó diferente… Solo pudo reírse.

-Escúchame bien Vegeta cuidare el trono por 10 años si no vuelves para ese entonces Tarble lo tomara entendido-

El asintió con burla al ver el fastidio en la cara de su hermano pues el tampoco quería el reino y la cara de conmoción de los consejeros.

Las puertas se abrieron una vez más, ahora la presencia de una bella mujer de cabello azul entraba con un pequeño niño entre sus brazos, que bajó a saludar a su abuelo.

-Supongo que ya saben- Pronunció Bulma al escuchar y ver el alboroto.

Todos asintieron -Hey no es un final es solo el comienzo de algo nuevo-

-Está decidido…- Vegeta salió seguido de Bulma. -Camina Trunks-

-Adiós abuelo, tío, Abuelo Bardock… Se despidió el pequeño peli lila con su voz infantil- Para luego salir corriendo detrás de su padre.

.

.

.

La pequeña familia abordó una nave después de las despedidas de la princesa, no tenían una ruta simplemente la nave se detendría en cualquier planeta en el mapa que les pareciera interesante, después de todo tenían diez años para viajar. Vegeta junto a Bulma habían decidido regresar, no estaban seguros cuándo ni cómo pero estaba decidido.

…

Ella miraba con orgullo a su compañero, habían pasado por tanto, un duro camino en donde habían perdido mucho, habían derramado lagrimas amargas, pero también habían ganado fuerza, esperanza, amor, familia. El hombre con el que estaba dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida y un hijo que amaba con todo su ser. Una vez tuvo la oportunidad de cambiar su destino, ese dia Bulma se alegro de no haberlo hecho. Ella volvería a pasar por todo dispuesta a enfrentar una vez mas todas aquellas adversidades porque el pago era el mejor que pudiera desear: Su familia.

-Oye Vegeta-

El no contesto, pero con verla le dio a entender que la escuchaba -¿Qué haremos ahora?... -=-Vamos a hacernos más fuertes-

-¿Por qué?... No hay mas enemigos, son tiempos de paz-

El príncipe llevo su mirada al marco de la puerta donde una cabecita peli lila se asomaba.

-Ven Trunks-

El niño se acerco

-Trunks es el heredero al trono Sayayin… Juntos superaremos nuestros límites y el día que Bills llegue estaremos preparados-

Bulma vio extrañada a su compañero, ella había olvidado completamente a el supuesto Dios. Pero entendió la determinación detrás de las palabras, sonrió –Hagámoslo… Superemos nuestros límites-

Con un camino incierto al igual que el futuro. La única verdad por la cual podían dar su vida proteger lo que amaban. Después de todo ¿Qué tan fuerte podía ser ese tal Bills?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

…Terminar algo que lleva tanto acompañándote como esta historia me causa mucha alegría pero también nostalgia. En fin, nada es para siempre y hoy Travesía termina, la segunda parte de mi primer fic.

Aprendí mucho a lo largo de esta historia, sufrí escribiendo el dolor de Vegeta y Bulma, pero al final ninguno se dio por vencido, siempre hay esperanza y la determinación de un corazón ni el mas alto muro lo puede detener.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo, espero haber llenado sus expectativas. Escrito con todo mi cariño por el momento me despido. Una vez mas gracias por todo los quiero.

MaryGonzalez11

04/03/2018


End file.
